PLL: Hunger Games
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: AU Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Aria y Alison nacieron en distintos distritos del capitolio,sin embargo sus caminos se cruzarán cuando las cinco sean sorteadas como participantes de los 66 juegos del hambre, a los cuales tratarán de sobrevivir, incluso si entre una sarta de mentiras, amor y muerte es poco probable que la suerte esté de su lado. Fic compuesto de muchos capítulos cortos :3
1. Rutina

Alison se levanta soltando un suspiro da vuelta en su cama no quiere levantarse todavía, su agenda es tan alentadora como cada mañana: una hora de entrenamiento, escuela, comida, otra hora de entrenamiento y luego la tarde libre, en donde teóricamente podría hacer lo que ella quería pero ese no era el caso, su hermano Jason la esperaría en el patio trasero de la casa para machacarla co horas más de combate cuerpo a cuerpo u alguna otra cosa útil por si alguna vez acababa en los desdichados Juegos del Hambre.

Ella sólo tenía 16 pero tenía que recordárselo a menudo para que no se le olvidara pues siempre que se alistaba para otro monótono día se daba cuenta que podía ser todo; una mujer, una joyera casi experta, un soldado, una estudiante, pero nunca una niña. Ni siquiera sus padres esforzaban en creer eso.

Bajó y tomó el desayuno sola. Sus padres trabajaban cortando joyas, produciendo artículos de lujo para los habitantes del capitolio que a cambio les pagaban con lo justo para sobrevivir y tomaban a sus hijos para matarlos en una arena en medio de una gran fiesta, Aunque de hecho Ali no se quejaba al respecto ella vivía y comía bastante bien (salvo su rutina que a veces la sacaba de los nervios) Jason, su hermano quien había tenido la oportunidad de viajar en una ocasión al distrito 6 decía que estaban significativamente mejor que aquellos "pobres muertos de hambre" y por lo que Ali podía deducir de las imágenes que año tras año mostraban en la cosecha, las condiciones de los distritos empeoraban en manera proporcional al aumento de su numero y si en el seis eran unos pobres muertos de hambre no quería saber que opinaría de los mineros del 12.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La chica se quedó inmóvil, se encaramó en una silla y miró por una grieta del techo donde había colocado un espejo a fin de saber quien llamaba sin abrir. La chica torció el gesto. Lorenzo Calderón un hombre negro con el cabello corto militar enfundado en un blanco uniforme de agente de la paz esperaba. Ali bajó de la silla y se alejó de la puerta con cuidado.

¿Ali?-inquirió después de tocar nuevamente-Ali date prisa, el entrenamiento va a comenzar.

Espera un momento-gritó haciendo una voz lejana, como si estuviera en el piso superior-aun no me cambio.

Date prisa-

La chica abrió una de las ventanas de la cocina y después de asegurarse que nadie la veía saltó hacia abajo, no fue gran cosa. Luego se dirigió mochila al hombro hacia un almacén abandonado donde ella y algunos chicos entrenaban bajo la atenta mirada de varios adultos y unos cuantos agentes de la paz. Alison no era tonta, sabía bien porque ese hombre la miraba tanto, porque siempre estaba al pendiente de ella; hace algunos años él había evitado que Jason (quien entonces no era más que un inconsciente drogadicto problemático) fuera a a prisión por desórdenes públicos, más que eso lo metió en las fuerzas básicas de los agentes de la paz, donde lo limpiaron y le dieron una rigurosa disciplina, desde entonces los Dilaurentis le tenían en muy buen concepto y el lo aprovechaba para acercarse a ella. A la chica en realidad le daba igual, el hombre a parte de ser algo pesado y estar siempre enfocado en su trabajo buscando cazadores furtivos, o delincuentes a tal punto que a veces los encontraba incluso donde no existían, no era mal hombre, de hecho la principal razón por la que Ali lo rechazaba era precisamente porque sus padres lo aprobarían.

Caminó hasta el almacén, dentro varios otros chicos esperaban conversando entre sí. Las edades de los chicos oscilaban de los 12 a los 18 la edad permitida de la cosecha, pero aun así siempre había unos cuantos niños menores (el más pequeño del grupo donde Ali se encontraba debía tene penas podía mantener una espada recta de una manera decente) pues sus padres esperaban no solo que sobrevivieran de ser sorteados; sino que se ofrecieran como voluntarios y ganaran, trayendo honor a su apellido y una buena cantidad de alimentos para todos los demás, pues aunque ellos no eran del todo "muertos de hambre" seguían siendo esclavos, seguían viviendo a penas día con día.

Ali se formó junto a los demás chicos, todos ellos expectantes mientras Gissha una mujer de unos treinta años vencedora hacía algunos años comenzaba a hablar sobre los juegos que tendían lugar en 5 días, luego se centró en dar instrucciones y finalmente los organizó en parejas para practicar ataque/defensa con cuchillos de hoja corta, el desarrollo de la práctica fue tranquilo y Ali no pudo evitar notar que una hora después Lorenzo entró en el complejo y le lanzó una mirada furtiva. Ella solo sonrió socarronamente y él negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que se había metido en un buen lío pero a ella no le importaba, estaba segura que no le haría daño.

Nadie daña a su futura esposa antes de conseguirla.

* * *

Pll puede haber acabado pero mi obsesión con estas chicas aún continúa

kisses -OA


	2. Sonríe

Soledad, soledad y frío. Es todo lo que Aria siente en la piel, se levanta con cuidado y se viste con parsimonía, en el pequeño buro de madera hay unas cuantas monedas que no le sorprenden, dada la rutina sabe que son suyas lo que si le sorprende es ver un pequeño suéter de cuero de aspecto caro con una nota que indica que es para ella, se retira sin mirar atrás y decir gracias o adiós, esto no es nada más que trabajo, nada más que algo que debe hacer si quiere seguir viva.

Sale a las solitarias calles sin pavimentar pertenecientes al distrito 10, la chica tiembla, no se ha puesto el sueter, ni lo hará, simplemente compra un poco de queso, una barra de pan y se toma un caldo de carne de dudosa procedencia que acaban con la mitad del dinero que acaba de conseguir.

Caminando sin ganas cruza la plaza y se dirige hacia el norte, lejos del centro acercándose a la parte suburbana del lugar, una vez allí se dirige a un grupo de cabañas que milagrosamente se tienen en pie, envuelve el pan un poco de dinero y el queso en el abrigo y después de mirar para todos lados lo oculta detrás de un tabique flojo. Luego se aleja y entra intentando no llamar la atención.

Ven aquí!-

No funciona.

La chica regresa y entra a una de las cabañas, una mujer de cara grasienta y pelo lacio, ralo y gris la mira de frente como acosándola.

¿Dónde estuviste?-la mujer intenta dirigirse a ella con un falso tono maternal que tiene a la chica cansada. Esa mujer no es su madre pero ni ella ni su padre están por lo que tiene que atenerse a esa mujer que no la cuida y procura como se supone que los servicios sociales deberían hacer con los huérfanos del lugar.

Humm... fuera-es todo lo que responde, por un momento la mujer la fulmina con la mirada y un segundo después la sujeta del pelo y la arrastra hasta apresarla contra una de las paredes y por más que la chica forcejea no puede escapar. La desgraciada es bastante fuerte para estar tan jodida.

Sé muy bien que estuviste haciendo toda la noche-le gruñe-dámelo!-Aria sabe a lo que se refiere pero no cede, no hay otra manera en la que pueda desafiarla que con su silencio, pero eso sólo sirve para hacerla enfurecer más, por lo que golpea la cabeza de la chica contra la madera de la cabañuela que estremece por el impacto-Dámelo!

No me ha dado nada-responde la chica a regañadientes mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas por el golpe.

Eres una pésima mentirosa-escupe la mujer con una risa mordaz-¿Quieres que me deshaga del lastre de tu habitación? ¡Porque puedo dejarlo fuera una de las muchas noches que no estás! Ya puedes recoger lo que que te dejen los perros sal...

Basta!-Aria llora y llora de verdad, porque puede soportar los golpes pero eso no, eso nunca-en el bolsillo derecho-susurra y sin tardanza la mujer saca unas cuantas monedas que examina con insuficiencia.

Ni si quiera eres buena para eso-se burló-esto es una miseria-sin otro comentario la mujer la echó fuera a jalones y azotó la puerta haciendo temblar de nuevo la construcción entera.

Aria inspiró varias veces intentando calmarse, se limpió las lágrimas, miró su reflejo lloroso, delgado, sin vida y apartó la vista de inmediato. Procuró sonreír antes de entrar a su habitación.

toc toc-su voz hizo eco en su cuarto en apariencia vacío más cuando cerró una vocesilla respondió su saludo.

¿Aria?-estaba hecho un ovillo en la única cama de la habitación y para cualquiera habría pasado desapercibido pero no para ella, para ella el pequeño niño envuelto en un nido de mantas era lo único que tenía importancia en ese lugar.

¿Cómo dormiste?-inquirió mientras se acercaba a un ladrillo flojo y lo desacomodaba para sacar lo que había escondido en el tabique flojo del otro lado de la pared.

Bien-respondió el niño con un tono débil pero alegre-Cashel me trajo la comida.

¿Ah si?-Aria desenvolvió el pan y el queso y se dirigió al niño-¿Quieres un poco más?-Mike abrió sus pequeños ojitos como platos y sin más se lanzó a por los alimentos-oye, oye, con cuidado-la chica obligó a su hermano a sentarse a la pequeña y desvencijada mesa para untar el queso en el pan, luego comer lento sin desperdiciar nada-Tengo algo más para ti.

¿Que?-Ella por toda respuesta sacudió el súeter y se lo enseñó victoriosa-¿Para mí? ¿Cuánto te ha costado?

Nada-dijo-ha sido un regalo de... un amigo.

¿Podrías decirle gracias de mi parte?-Sonrió el niño y ella asintió-y... ¿me ayudarías a ponérmelo?-Aria sonrió y lo deslizó por la cabecita del pequeño, luego por sus bracitos delgados y su espalda donde se contaban casi todos sus huesos. La chica acarició su cabecita y dejó un pequeño beso. No era justo, Mike tenía 11 años, 11 y pesaba menos que un ternero... no como que ella hubiera cargado un ternero alguna vez pero su padre solía decirlo... la idea era que el niño pesaba muy poco para su edad, tenía un extraño problema en una de las piernas que le imposibilitaba caminar sin cojear y por si fuera poco estaba a un año de ser elegible para la cosecha. Y simplemente para Aria no era justo. Aunque su vida tampoco era justa. La de nadie para ser exactos. Aria se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con una de las mantas.

¿Aria?-la chica abrió los ojos que acababa de cerrar y miró a su hermano-¿Jugarías conmigo?

Come-fue la respuesta. El chico asintió tristemente pero no insistió-media hora después de que termines me despiertas para salir a jugar.

¡Eres la mejor!-sonrió el niño, Aria le sonrió también y se dio la vuelta, haría todo por verlo sonreír.

* * *

 **Aquí vamos, al principio esto va a ir un poco lento pero espero que agarremos ritmo mientras nos dirigimos a los juegos :3 gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. Espero publicar en 3 días.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **-OA**


	3. En el mar

Bosteza mientras se da la vuelta entre las ligeras sábanas, entre sus brazos duerme un cuerpo tibio, ambas están tomadas de la mano, ella besa su frente y sonríe, no quiere levantarse todavía.

Diez minutos-dice su padre desde fuera de la habitación al tiempo que toca la puerta. Emily admira por la pequeña ventana de su habitación el cielo oscuro y se da un momento de tranquilidad antes de intentar incorporarse.

¿Ya?-pregunta su acompañante.

Ya-responde la chica. Maya suelta su mano y suspira

¿Cuántas noches estarán fuera?-

Creo que solo una-Emily suspira y luego añade-Igual deberías irte con tu hermano mientras tanto.

¿No crees que yo me pueda manejar sola?-Maya se muerde los labios suavemente. Emily se ríe.

Me preocupa los problemas que eres capaz de crear en 24 horas-admite la chica.

Los agentes de la paz exageran por todo-bufa

Maya, la última vez casi te matan por "conspiración contra el capitolio"-le recordó-nos quedamos sin ahorros por sacarte a tiempo de allí.

Y se los agradezco-dice ella sincera acariciando su cabello-tengo con tu padre, contigo y con mi hermano una deuda que no podré pagar.

Los que no vamos a poder pagar seremos nosotros si vuelves a meterte en un lío-Emily la besa-por favor, sé buena.

¿En serio me pides que sea buena cuando nos tienen aquí matándonos con la cantidad de trabajo?-inquiere-¿Cuando veo a mis sobrinos tener que soportar las jornadas... y a parte la cosecha? Bali tiene 14 y Larah 12... y luego estás tu-Maya la mira con temor-llevo 3 años... cuatro con este rezando para no perderte... no es justo...

Yo sé que no, mi pequeña rebelde-responde Em -pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, además en cuanto a lo mio solo es solo un año más y estoy fuera, luego tendré la edad de ir a los viajes largos y ganaré un poco más... tanto que si lo racionamos bien, servirá para iniciar una vida juntas-Maya sonríe-ya sabes, casarnos y todo... por eso debes evitar que te maten antes.

Yo ya estoy casada contigo-responde-desde que tienes quince.

Ya se-Emily rueda los ojos-pero hablo de algo más... legal.

¿Crees que se permita?-inquirió la chica.

Supongo que lo averiguaremos-es la respuesta-Serás buena ¿Verdad? ¿Por mi?

No hay nada que no haría por ti-responde Maya antes de besarla. Emily sonríe y se cierne sobre ella para profundizar el beso. Justo entonces tocan a la puerta otra vez.

Cinco minutos-

Ya vamos-responden a coro.

Hemos dejado algo de comida-va diciendo Wayne Fields mientras camina cuesta arriba con firmeza-procura racionarlo y estarás bien.

Lo sé-responde Maya con una mueca. Emily se ríe. La relación de su padre y su novia siempre le ha causado risa y es que para Wayne Maya se convirtió en una hija desde el momento mismo en el que ella le juró que cuidaría de su pequeña Emily incluso cuando no estuviera él-igual me voy con mi hermano mientras tanto.

¿El no viene?-el murmullo del mar se hace cada vez más fuerte mientras Maya hace una mueca.

Si pero él regresa esta noche-

Bueno-sonríe el hombre-me parece buena idea... sólo no te metas en líos-añade.

¿También usted?-inquiere ella fingiendo una exagerada sorpresa-Su hija no dejó de decirme lo mismo mientras nos cambiábamos, oyéndolos cualquiera creería que pretendo derrocar al capitolio mientras no están o algo así...

¡Maya!-reclama Emily al notar que uno de los agentes se voltea hacia ellas amenazante-deja de decir estupideces-la chica enrojece pide disculpas con la mirada. Emily se limita a suspirar y tomarla de la mano.

Lo siento-añade más adelante-Em, en serio lo siento.

Solo promete que tendrás más cuidado-suplica ella-ya sabes las cosas aquí siempre han sido un tanto tensas, somos un distrito orgulloso y en lo que respecta a nuestros agentes eso es un verdadero peligro-luego en tono confidencial añade-en mi cuarto puedes ser mi pequeña rebelde y despotricar todo lo que quieras pero aquí...-Han llegado al muelle, la brisa del mar les da en la cara y el ruido de las olas se hace del todo presente-sé buena ¿si?

Prometido-responde ella antes de darle un beso y tocar sus labios cruzándolos con el pulgar como formando una x. Emily hace lo propio con los labios de su compañera y le sonríe.

¿Estamos listos?-el que habla es un hombre de raza negra alto y sonriente que llega acompañado de una niña y un niño ambos en edad de colegio. Maya corre a saludar a sus sobrinos alegremente, los niños son un soplo de alegría, abrazan a Emily y también a Wayne quien los carga uno en cada brazo, eso siempre los hace reír.

Estamos listos-responde Em. El chico asiente.

Eso espero-sonríe él-otra nave hundida este mes afectaría en serio la producción-un silbido agudo proveniente de un barco atracado en el muelle llama su atención, pronto hombres y mujeres comienzan el abordaje-muy bien, Bali, Sarah vengan a dar un abrazo a papá-los niños obedecen-los veré esta noche.

Cuidaré de ellos-sonríe Maya y él asiente agradecido. Después Wayne abraza a Maya y los niños a Emily, al final los pequeños se quedan al lado de su tía mientras su padre y los Fields hacen fila para abordar. Emily le da una última mirada a la chica.

Se buena-le repite. Maya se ríe.

Lo seré-le responde mientras Emily aborda-y si no, puedes castigarme cuando vuelvas-añade con un toque de picardía que por fortuna sus sobrinos no entienden.

Se me dan mejor las recompensas que los castigos-sonríe Emily con un guiño mientras toma un tridente y lo gira con soltura. Maya sonríe y poco después el barco se aleja del muelle haciéndose cada vez más pequeño hasta perderse en el horizonte.

* * *

 **#Emaya Love ya XD**

 **-OA**


	4. Quizá algún día

No vamos a llegar tarde-sonrió Hanna

Claro que si y tu madre va a matarnos-sonrió Caleb.

No bromees con eso-susurra ella.

Ambos caminan sin prisa por el andén de una enorme fábrica ensambladora, no son los únicos, la jornada ha terminado así que hombres y mujeres de rostros cansados y ropas sucias enfilan a la salida deseosos de llegar a casa.

Oye-murmura el chico-no quería incomodarte.

Da igual-responde Hanna limpiándose la frente-no puedes incomodarme más que toda esta mugre-Caleb se rie, es verdad, la rubia tiene el traje de trabajo sucio de grasa y vete a saber que otras cosas más, y eso es algo que detesta abiertamente. El chico en cambio está totalmente limpio.

En cuanto llegues a casa te darás un baño y quedarás como nueva-le anima-aunque para mí estás preciosa de igual manera-Hanna le sonríe y se besan. Los agentes de paz que custodian el anden miran recelosos a la pareja. Caleb se separa de ella y siguen andando-uno de estos días nos prohibirán ser felices-se queja.

Ya lo hacen-responde Hanna-hoy he visto llorar a mi vecina... ya sabes la de pelo castaño que vive dos casas hacia abajo-él asiente-me ha dicho que está embarazada... se supone que en un tiempo eso tenía que hacerte feliz, no ser un pozo sin fin de preocupaciones.

Depende de las personas supongo-Caleb se encoge de hombros-tu madre es feliz de que estés aquí.

Y de que haya librado tantas cosechas-añade sonriente-pero no estoy segura si quiero... hacer lo mismo.

¿Que? ¿Librarte de la cosecha?-Caleb usa un tono preocupado pero a leguas se ve que bromea-¿Te presentarás de voluntaria?

Eso no, tonto-Hanna le da un codazo-tener hijos me refiero.

No creo que se esté mal-responde Caleb después de un rato de silencio cuando ambos ya caminan por las callejuelas del distrito 6-después de todo es... ya sabes... una nueva vida, significa esperanza

¿Esperanza de qué?-Hanna lo mira incrédula-¿De que un buen día no pueda mantenerlo y comience a morir de hambre frente a mis ojos? ¿O esperanza de que sobreviva a los años de cosecha para que trabaje ensamblando aerodeslizadores, trenes y demás? ¿O para que yo muera y se quede solo en este mundo cruel? No lo creo-Hanna lo mira, el chico se ha quedado callado-¿Caleb?-de repente siente que ha metido la pata y cómo no, Caleb es huérfano desde los 11 un alma perdida justo como el hipotético niño que acaba de describir-lo siento-murmura poniéndose frente a él-no quería...

Da igual-responde aunque suena dolido-no pasa nada...

Pero si que pasa-la chica le da un beso-no quise recordarte malos ratos. En serio, perdóname-el asiente pero deja de hablar-¿Hay algo más?

No-responde y así la chica sabe que en efecto, hay algo más.

¿Que es?-él la mira sin entender-¿Qué te molesta?-el guarda silencio-Venga Cal, escúpelo ya, no puede ser tan malo.

Yo pensé-dijo-que quizá tu y yo podríamos... ya sabes, casarnos tener hijos algún día pero...-Hanna asiente, vaya, pues si podía ser bastante malo. Por un momento ella tampoco dice nada, luego el silencio entre ambos se vuelve insoportable.

Mira yo si quiero estar contigo-le dice al fin y él la mira atento-pero esto... los niños... es otro nivel.

Lo entiendo-responde con una sonrisa triste-vamos tu madre nos estará esperando.

Es cierto, la señora Marin los espera, también ha terminado su turno en la gran ensambladora y platica animadamente con Caleb mientras Hanna se sumerge en una vieja tina a rebosar de agua intentando desprender de su piel la cantidad industrial de grasa que adquiere como mecánica.

Al terminar de hacerlo se mira en el espejo, rubia de ojos azules y facciones finas, ella no está hecha para esta vida, todo el tiempo ha estado meditando sobre las palabras que dijo Caleb y por más que quiere no puede dar otra respuesta.

Ella lo ama, mucho, más de lo que amó a cualquier otro chico jamás, vale, tiene solo 18 años pero en todo ese tiempo de vida aunque tuvo otros novios es como si no existiera nadie antes de él, la chica está segura de que en otra vida, donde no estuvieran esclavizados por el capitolio, una vida donde ambos fueran libres de decidir ella estaría dispuesta a formar una familia con él.

Pero este era un mundo distinto.

Y en él no podía asegurarse que ninguno de los dos llegara vivo a la otra jornada, porque si bien no tenían tantos problemas de pobreza seguían siendo esclavos y por si fuera poco el comercio de morflina, ilegal pero popular entre los habitantes del distrito daba feroces problemas de seguridad a los agentes de la paz que los regían, problemas que a veces pagaba la gente inocente.

Hanna procuró sacudirse todas esas ideas que sólo la deprimían más y centrarse en vestirse, encontró en el baúl donde guardaba sus ropas un pequeño paquete cortesía de su madre se suponía que era el vestido que le compraba todos los años para la cosecha anual y no debía usarlo hasta entonces pero en realidad ¿Que importaba? solo era una tradición ridícula para entusiasmarla un poco más en ese horrendo día. Caleb estaba abajo en ese momento, esperándola para ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante de la ciudad para festejar su aniversario, sabía que el chico había ahorrado meses para eso. La rubia contempló el vestido por un largo rato, era corto con un vuelo mediano, con algunas flores estampadas sobre un color hueso sólido. Era precioso.

Listo-la chica salió hacia la el comedor donde ambos la miraron estupefactos-el milagro del agua y el jabón-sonrió ella. Caleb se acercó para besarla.

Estás increíble-dijo-en serio, radiante.

Gracias-su madre la miró y le entregó un abrigo oscuro pero no dijo nada más. Ella le dio un guiño-¿Vamos? Esta sí que es una ocasión para celebrar.

Y lo era, realmente lo era.


	5. Para ser mejor

Uno, dos, tres, giro, salto... Paf! el chico cae en el suelo cuan largo es empapado de sudor, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Otra vez-gruñe Spencer antes siquiera de que el hombre pueda de levantarse. El chico moreno la mira exhausto, la chica rueda los ojos-bueno que venga alguien más!-Hay otras dos mujeres a la orilla de de ese extraño cuarto de entrenamiento pero están tanto o más molidas que él.

¿En serio?-Spencer hace una mueca antes de levantar la mirada firme y soltar un bufido-¿Nadie se atreve? ¡Tengo 18 por amor de...! ¡¿Qué clase de agentes son ustedes?!-Los tres bajan la vista mirándose culpables una de ellas está dispuesta a arriesgarse así que da un titubeante paso al frente. Spencer levanta las cejas retadora.

Pasa de ellos, si quieres un reto enfréntame a mí-la chica se da la vuelta a tiempo de ver a Melissa entrar anudándose el cabello en una coleta alta, Spencer la mira francamente sorprendida-¿Qué? ¿Miedo de enfrentar un verdadero peligro? ¿No puedes contra una vencedora?

Por supuesto que puedo-gruñó la chica acercándose a un expositor de metal donde de donde tomó una elegante lanza y miró fijamente a su hermana. Melissa por otro lado regresó con una sencilla espada recta. Los tres agentes se retiraron.

¿Es tan fácil la academia que tienes que aporrear a estos tres pobres para saciarte?-inquirió Melissa atacando con fiereza.

¿Te molesta?-Spencer bloquea su ataque e intenta golpear uno de sus puntos débiles en las piernas pero Melissa se deshace con un giro de su posible ataque y golpea de frente, sin embargo la defensa de su hermana ya la espera-además ¿De que sirve que podamos pagar por buenos entrenadores si no los utilizo?

¿Podamos?-Melissa suelta una carcajada mordaz-Sabes que yo soy quien paga todo esto ¿No?-la mujer suelta un ataque que Spencer bloquea con facilidad.

Por supuesto que lo sé-responde la chica titubeante-no es como si pudiera olvidarlo.

¿Ah si?-ahora fue el turno de Spencer para atacar pero cada vez que lo hacía Melissa la bloqueaba con una facilidad asombrosa-Y si no lo olvidaste ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he visto entrenar diario desde que volví hace dos años como si fueras a ir a la arena, comes como profesional, vistes como profesional... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nada-responde Spencer golpeándola con tanta fuerza que su hermana cae y rueda por el suelo. La espada sale volando a algún rincón de la habitación, Spencer sonriente ataca con la parte roma de la lanza pero Melissa gira las piernas en una extraña manera desviándola y golpeando una de las piernas de su hermana quien nada más al sentirse caer rueda esquivando un mortífero golpe.

Tu no peleas como si no quisieras nada-apuntó con rudeza, Spencer se lanza hacia una espada larga y curva, está lista para atacar pero cuando encara a su hermana esta ya tiene dos cuchillos largos de aspecto mortífero, la chica se mueve incómoda, había visto a Melissa destrozar al menos a 4 tributos durante los juegos que ganó hacía cinco años usando este tipo de armas-¿Miedo ahora? Venga hermanita, dime ¿Por que peleas?-ella golpea en repetidas ocasiones cada vez más rápido-¿Quieres ser mejor? ¿Más fuerte que yo? ¿Más rápida que yo?-

No es de tu incumbencia!-gruñe Spencer con un nerviosismo interno cada vez mayor porque aunque intentaba defenderse todo parecía inútil; cada golpe que intentaba era bloqueado, casi como si leyera su mente

¿Has repasado todos los golpes de los manuales, corazón? Muy bien, puede que si los recites mates a tu oponente de aburrimiento, no tienes lo que se requiere-la sangre de Spencer hervía ¿Así que no la creía digna? pues se lo demostraría.

Callate!- Specner golpeó con fuerza, intentando ser aleatoria, impredecible pero simplemente su hermana no cedía

Necesitas controlar tus emociones ¿Sabes que otra cosa te falta?-inquirió con sorna y de repente el ritmo de las defensas y los golpes de Melissa cambiaron de intensos a ser una barbarie que Spencer apenas podía resistir, un golpe y luego otro y al final la espada de la menor de los Hastings salió volando lejos de su alcance. Desesperada, la chica trató de correr de nuevo hacia las armas pero no tuvo caso, una patada en la espalda baja la tiró de bruces contra el suelo, a penas se dio la vuelta se quedó petrificada. Melissa saltó sobre ella dejando los cuchillos a pulgadas de su garganta, los ojos de su hermana destilaban ira, fiereza y una sed de sangre que le hizo sentir un escalofrío-te faltan ganas de ganar... de matar. Déjalo ya-le dijo mientras lanzaba sus cuchillos a un lado-si quieres pelea por ti, pelea para ser mejor y esas tonterías pero olvídate de mí, nunca serás mejor que yo, estoy fuera de tu alcance-la mujer se alejó desatando su cabello y se perdió de vista al doblar por el pasillo.

Spencer se quedó en el suelo un poco más de lo necesario intentando recuperar la respiración, odiaba admitirlo pero era verdad, puede que en su constante carrera para superarse la una a la otra a penas hubiera diferencia entre ellas (algo positivo a pesar de ser 2 años menor) e incluso en un punto Spencer llegó a tener cierta ventaja, pero cuando la chica comenzaba a sentir la victoria, su hermana sorprendió a propios y extraños al declararse voluntaria para sustituir a una llorosa chica de 18 años cuando ella sólo tenía 15. Al principio tanto sus padres como ella estaban horrorizados, le reclamaron, le lloraron antes de que partiera al capitolio pero Melissa los calmó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Desde su pequeña casa en el distrito 2 los tres Hastings miraron con el alma en vilo a la chica en las entrevistas y luego en la arena donde resultó ser letal, en cuestión de unos cuantos días la chica volvió al distrito con su gran corona que aún siendo enteramente de oro pesaba menos que su ego. Y sus padres comenzaron a tratarlas diferente, ahora ella era la primera en todo, la proveedora, la que los había sacado de la miseria, con ese golpe maestro había dado el tiro de gracia a cualquier aspiración de Spencer. No, no había manera de superarla.


	6. Visita inesperada

Abre los ojos y sonríe. Se levanta de la cama y se envuelve en una túnica suave, luego camina descalza por el suelo alfombrado y sale de la habitación no sin antes darle una última mirada al chico al que deja dormido tras de si.

Mona camina por el largo pasillo hacia una habitación llena de azulejos, presiona unos cuantos botones, se quita la bata y se da una ducha mientras tararea una canción, nada más terminar, deja que el aire proveniente del tapete la seque, se vuelve a colocar la bata y sale de la habitación. Camina de nuevo por su elegante residencia ahora hacia otra habitación ocupada en su mayoría con un enorme armario que rápidamente elige un vestuario para ella.

Sobrio, como me gusta-repite mirando el elegante traje color vino que se pone de inmediato. Luego se acerca al tocador, donde un puñado de Avox se disponen a maquillarla, peinarla y de más aunque no haya mucho que hacer, ella es joven, hermosa todavía no cae en alguna de las modas más ridículas del capitolio.

No te pases con eso, Gila-avisa a la chica que maquilla sus pómulos. Ella asiente. Mona aprecia el silencio, a veces más que una conversación con algún charlatán oportunista por eso adora a los Avox.

Una vez arreglada sale al balcón dónde, contrario a lo que se pueda pensar para un habitante del capitolio hay una pequeña mesa de cristal que no está ocupada por platos, platos y más platos de comida, no, en esa mesa para una persona solo hay una taza de té, una tetera de oro pulido y un pequeño plato rebosante de bonitos panecillos blancos. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza da una seña y el Avox que está en la habitación enciende un aparato de sonido que deja escuchar una superflua melodía la chica no puede hacer más que sonreír.

Prepara un buen desayuno para dos personas-Ordena al Avox-y no te cortes con todos los arreglos- El hombre asiente y Mona se sienta a la mesa, luego abre una pequeña ventana holográfica frente a si y comienza a teclear varias cosas, moviendo puntos aquí y allá mientras el té se enfría a su lado, no presta atención a lo demás hasta que alguien más entra a la habitación.

Señorita Vanderwaal-dice la chica-tiene una visita.

Si-responde ella sin despegar la vista de la pantalla-dile que pase al comedor, en un momento le acompaño-La chica salió pero unos segundos más tarde regresó donde se encontraba Mona-¿Si?

Señorita Vanderwaal, insiste en verla en su despacho, no desea comer nada-Mona levantó la vista-¿Que desea verme en MI despacho? ¿Que no desea comer?-apartó la vista de la proyección-¿Quien quiere verme Cetha?

Mona mantuvo la calma mientras caminaba hacia su despacho, se había retocado los labios, se había acomodado más el pelo, hoy más que nunca agradecía a la vida el no haberse retocado en exceso como todos los habitantes de ese lugar. Al llegar a la elegante puerta de madera se detuvo por un momento, respiró y luego entró sin tocar.

Bueno, señor honestamente este es un honor que no me esperaba-dijo calmadamente-¿Son estas visitas frecuentes? Porque de ser así, es una sorpresa que mi padre me ha mantenido oculta y realmente espero que sea la única.

También espero que sea la única-sonrió el presidente Coriolanus Snow-me conviene y te conviene que sepas todos los secretos de tu padre.

En su mayoría-sonrió ella sentándose al frente de su escritorio-y tengo mis propios trucos-ambos sonrieron-¿Gusta un poco de té?

Oh, no, es una visita rápida-dijo haciendo une elegante ademán con la mano.

Entonces vayamos al punto-sonrió la chica-¿A que debo el honor?

No es un secreto que guardo un profundo respeto por su padre-comienza-y de manera indirecta por usted, además he leído sobre sus trabajos, tiene usted magnificas referencias, un desempeño envidiable y lo mejor de todo-sonrió-un ingenio impresionante-Mona sonrió-sólo quiero asegurarme de haber tomado la decisión correcta con usted. Me imagino que tiene todo listo.

En efecto, señor-respondió la chica-si gusta puedo darle un informe detallado pero me temo que esto sería posible hasta dentro de una semana.

¿Una semana?-

Se han hecho algunas modificaciones-dijo-todo en orden de alcanzar nuestros objetivos, yo misma supervisé las tareas y solo es cuestión de pulir algunos detalles pero descuide, todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

Se nota la confianza en su empresa-sonrió el presidente-es evidente que su juventud tiene mucho que ver en ello, sin embargo permitame darle el consejo de un viejo como yo; la imprudencia es el cáncer de la juventud, tiene el poder de cegar a las mentes más brillantes haciendo que las ideas gloriosas se conviertan en fracasos monumentales

Lo tengo en cuenta-respondió Mona con una sonrisa-para nuestra fortuna una de mis principales virtudes ademas de mi aura natural de autoridad y sabiduría es mi gusto por el perfeccionismo, la templanza y la sobriedad a la hora de actuar... pero aun así no bajaré la guardia. Cumpliré mi propósito de la mejor manera señor.

Me parece fantástico-El presidente se levantó, así mismo la chica aunque el la detuvo con un gesto conciliador-una vez aclarado ese pequeño punto, me retiro. No hace falta que me acompañe.

Aún así me gustaría hacerlo-Coriolanus rió mientras la chica lo precedía hasta la salida de su elegante departamento. Una vez en la puerta el hombre se volvió una última vez hacia ella.

Le deseo suerte para que todo salga según sus previsiones-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No necesitamos la suerte señor-respondió ella ignorando el hedor a sangre que desprendía-haré que esto salga según mis previsiones y según lo que usted espera.

No esperaba menos de mi vigilante jefe-sonrió el presidente antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

 **Porque si alguien va a torturar a las liars, tiene que ser Mona queen.**

 **-OA**


	7. Cosecha Distrito 1

Ali despierta con un suspiro, está lista para lo que se avecina, otro mugroso día rutinario... hasta que se da cuenta de que no será así, se lo han advertido sus sueños esos donde aparece gloriosa sobre el estrado del distrito 1 con la corona dorada reluciendo al sol, se levanta de un brinco y camina a la ventana, desde allí no se ve la plaza principal pero no hace falta, las pancartas están por todos lados y el ambiente festivo ligeramente forzado lo envuelve todo. Cashmere y Gloss ganaron hace dos y tres años respectivamente, la última victoria sin embargo se la había llevado el 4 con el guapito de Odair, pero la gente del 1 está entusiasmada y tienen motivos para estarlo, las posibilidades de que su distrito gane son altos ya que los sueños sobre ser coronado en el capitolio por el presidente Snow son comunes no solo en la cabeza de la sonriente Ali, Sin embargo hay noticias buenas y malas.

La mala es es que la población del 1 tendrá que esperar al menos dos años para vitorear a la menor de los Dilaurentis, es uno de los pocos acuerdos que tiene con sus padres; nada de ser voluntaria hasta los 18 y si Ali ha accedido es solo por que considera que así será más fácil ganar.

La buena es que no hay escuela, deberes ni nada, de hecho se ha levantado temprano el balde, por eso vuelve a la cama sin embargo está tan emocionada que no puede dormir. Soltando un bufido se dispone a bajar, como de costumbre no hay nadie de modo que come algo rápidamente y sale de casa sin rumbo fijo. Los Dilaurentis viven en una parte bastante acomodada de la ciudad por lo que en general el aire es festivo, aunque eso no ocurra en la parte más baja del distrito donde se piden unas cuantas teselas, honestamente Ali no sabe por que se preocupan, aquel es el distrito de los vencedores, de los guerreros, ya habrá algún voluntario que se ofrezca a pelear en lugar de un llorica cualquiera.

Ali da vueltas por allí y por allá perdiéndose entre las callejuelas hasta que reconoce que es tarde y debe volver para arreglarse, está a punto de entrar cuando escucha voces en su sala. Se acerca con cuidado a la ventana procurando que quien sea que esté dentro no la vea y presta atención.

... Es algo que debemos... Considerar-es Kenneth el padre de Ali el que habla.

Aunque es una oferta tentadora-añadió la señora Dilaurentis.

Por supuesto que lo es-enfatiza Lorenzo y Ali levanta las cejas-es una oferta de ganar-ganar; comida, protección no le faltará nada. Todo lo que quiera, incluso, si deja de ser altanera al casarse conmigo podría hacerla feliz.

Aún tiene 16-acotó su padre-acordamos que sería cuando tuviera 18 después de la cosecha ¿Que tal si la pierdes?

Oh estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo-afirmó el agente-además parece lo suficientemente madura para esto, ella no es una niña y será una boca menos para ustedes que alimentar, de hecho podrán volcar todas sus energías en el nuevo bebé.

¿Nuevo bebé? Ali se quedó impresionada. ¿Sus padres iban a tener otro hijo? ¡Que valor! Por otro lado estaba el debate de si iban o no a casarla con ese predador bien acomodado. Tanto Ali como Lorenzo esperaban impacientes la respuesta.

Supongo que está bien-cedió el señor Dilaurentis después de unos minutos.

No se arrepentirá-afirmó Lorenzo mientras se levantaba-tendrán una parte de su dinero mañana en la noche-oyó a sus padres levantarse y entonces sin más entro a la casa caminando tranquila, con una pose altiva, como si no supiera nada.

Alison-llamó su padre-¿No piensas saludar?- Ali se detuvo a media escalera y volteo, Lorenzo con el casco bajo el brazo no podía ocultar la sonrisa en su cara.

No-respondió-tengo que ponerme más guapa para la cosecha-dijo y lanzándole un guiño sexy al hombre vestido de blanco se retiró, complacida de escuchar que él había dejado caer su casco como reacción a su coquetería.

Seguro que el tipo estaba deseoso de que fuera suya, Ali no podía más que sonreír mordazmente, se moría de ganas por ver su cara cuando averiguara que no era virgen, probablemente se llevaría tal chasco que la regresaría a casa y arruinando el negocio de sus padres. Pero no, no era momento de pensar en ello, en ese momento debía poner sus energías en arreglarse para ser la posible tributo más sexy de todo el distrito.

Alison se encontraba entre un grupo de chicas sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía la estirada alcaldesa. A su alrededor los insolados jovencitos del distrito 1 se veían francamente aburridos, la gente más acomodada del lugar compraba papeletas para las apuestas que traía consigo este evento, pero eso tampoco le importaba, ni siquiera importaban los guapos hermanos vencedores Cashmere y Gloss quienes serían mentores de los afortunados tritubos. Ali ubicó a sus padres en la multitud mirando atentamente al elegante estrado, Lorenzo y Jason estarían por allí resguardando la población de los distritos para evitar que entraran a la inmensa plaza principal donde sus hijos se encontraban. Entonces la chica detectó un cambio de voz en el estrado.

Primero las damas-anunció con alegría un hombre menudo con el cabello azul cuidadosamente arreglado mientras se dirigía a la enorme urna llena de papelitos, cinco de ellos con el nombre de Alison Dilaurentis escritos en él-¿Zafferie Glaws?-Una chica morena de ojos azules se acercó tímidamente al estrado mientras un efusivo presentador la saludaba-ahora si hay algún voluntar...

Yo soy voluntaria-el hombre no tuvo ni tiempo de finalizar su frase cuando esa frase se dejó escuchar al menos por tres o cuatro jovencitas entre ellas Ali. Una de las muchachas (Cabello rubio rojizo y ojos claros) maldijo de inmediato al saberse por detrás de sus competidoras, Ali salió de la fila con altivez y se dirigió al estrado, pero la otra chica (morena ojos verdes con espantoso vestido marrón) se adelantó también.

Lo he dicho primero-le gruñó la morena.

Aparta-escupió Ali con todo el veneno que fue capaz.

Muy bien, muy bien-El presentador sonrió complacido-vamos niñas no peleen si me hacen el favor...-Pero no le hicieron el favor, la chica morena se lanzó un golpe directo a la cabeza de Ali quien sonriente dio un giro quitándosela de encima y asestándole al tiempo con el codo en la nariz. La rubia sonrió con sorna mientras la otra chica caía al piso sujetándose el rostro ante el asombro de la multitud, luego se acomodó los cabellos y subió hacia el presentador. Los hermanos vencedores la miraban con atención, unos cuantos la vitorearon. El presentador miró nervioso como un par de agentes de la paz levantaban a la llorosa chica y la regresaban con las demás, el jefe de los agentes se acercó al estrado y la miró fijamente. Ali se limitó a sonreír mientras Zaffeire bajaba del estrado con una cara de evidente alegría-bien pues...-el presentador miró al rededor y como nadie parecía oponerse se dirigió a Ali-¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?

Alison-dijo radiante-Alison Dilaurentis-La multitud la vitoreó y Ali se relamió los labios, el sentimiento era increíble.

Bien Alison-sonrió el hombre-vamos quédate aquí mientras elegimos a tu compañero ¿Esta bien?-Ella sonrió-encantadora

Ahora el tributo masculino!-Ali no presta atención ni siquiera cuando unos veinte chicos se ofrecen como tributos a la vez, ella mira a sus padres, hablando frenéticamente con Lorenzo y Jason quienes se han quitado los cascos, el hombre de piel oscura parece bastante enojado. Ali sonríe complacida y Jason la mira justo cuando sonrie, desde lejos ve que el chico entorna los ojos con los labios fruncidos mientras niega imperceptiblemente y ella sonríe más, un instante después Lorenzo la toma contra el chico empujándolo por un hombro y ordenándole ir a otro lugar, el chico se limita a obedecer. Es entonces cuando los tres se vuelven hacia ella y justo en ese momento Ali finge recuperar el interés en la cosecha, por suerte no se ha armado ninguna bronca y los chicos fueron suficientemente racionales para esperar una repetición detallada que al final favorece a un chico de 18 años llamado Noel Khan. Él sube al estrao la mira de arriba a abajo y le sonrie. Ella levanta las cejas en un interés claramente fingido y medio sonríe.

Lo demás para Ali carece de importancia, se dice un largo y aburrido discurso, luego les vitorean, se celebra y al final los dos son conducidos al palacio de justicia. Ali se da el tiempo de voltear, lanzar un beso seductor a la multitud y retirarse, no sin antes claro regodearse una vez más de la cara de sus padres.

* * *

 **Hola! A partir de ahora trataré de actualizar diario :3**

 **-OA**


	8. Cosecha Distrito 2

Día de cosecha, sin escuela, sin obligaciones... Al menos para los demás, porque mientras otros duermen Spencer derrapa frente a la casa de su familia en la villa de los vencedores del distrito 2, donde se mantiene un buen rato mirando al horizonte mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, sonríe al notar los primeros rayos de sol iluminando su entorno; le ha vuelto a ganar al día.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones más, la chica se internó en la casa, pensaba que todo el mundo seguiría dormido por eso se sorprendió al escuchar ruidos provenientes del pequeño salón de entrenamiento al que se acercó sin hacer ruido. Allí estaba Melissa los tres agentes de la paz con los que usualmente practicaba estaban en el suelo inconscientes y los ruidos los provocaban su hermana y otra chica al pelear, Spencer la reconoció de inmediato: Enobaria.

Spencer se alejó del lugar, ya las había visto pelear una vez, misma ocasión en la que Enobaria la invito a combatir con ellas y aunque en un inicio Melissa se negó Spencer hizo lo posible para contradecir a su hermana entrando en la refriega, lo que le costó que al final de la sesión le doliera hasta el orgullo. La chica se alejó de allí antes de que las vencedoras notasen su presencia, estaba demasiado cansada para darles batalla.

Escaleras arriba encerrada en su propia habitación, la menor de las Hastings se dio una ducha, se envolvió en una cómoda toalla y al salir se sentó en el precioso tocador de madera mirándose en el espejo.

Ir a los juegos o no ir a los juegos eh allí el dilema.

No era el primer año que lo consideraba pero si la última oportunidad que tendría de hacerlo, podía ganar, podía obtener la gloria, la aprobación de Melissa, la aprobación de todos, sería rica (aunque gracias a su hermana no les faltaba nada precisamente) podía traer comida a su distrito y honor a su apellido, serían las segundas hermanas en ganar los juegos, volvería envuelta en vitores...

O volvería en un sencillo cajón de madera.

Aunque eso era poco probable, Melissa podría decir cualquier cosa como "experta en la arena" pero al final de cuentas ¿Que sabía sobre Spencer? no sabe que puede pelear, cazar y ser lo suficientemente inteligente para ganar a costa de los otros tributos.

¿Valía la pena arriesgar la vida por eso?. Spencer no estaba del todo segura. Siguió pensando en ello por un buen rato hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin más.

¿Vas a quedarte mirando el espejo toda la vida?-Inquirió Melissa antes de entrar con una percha de ropa cubierta por un elegante envoltorio.

¿No sabes tocar?-reclamó Spencer con furia-¡Pude estar cambiándome!

Tampoco hay mucho que ver-sonrió Melissa mordaz-Mamá quiere que te pongas esto-señala la percha-y Enobaria te manda... saludos, le intriga saber porque huiste de nuestro entrenamiento.

Estaba cansada-respondió Spencer evasiva-¿Terminaron ya?

Hay que ponernos elegantes-asintió ella dejando el vestido a -ya sabes, mentoras y esas tonterías...

Vas a entrenar a un niño o niña esperando que sobrevivan-responde Spencer con rudeza-no es una tontería.

Yo he hecho mi trabajo bien-responde ella altiva-si ellos no siguen mis instrucciones sus muertes no son culpa mía, allí tienes a Enobaria; ella supo escuchar, entender y aplicar.

¿Eso te dices todas las noches para poder dormir?-

Eso no te preocupa cuando usas todos los lujos de esta casa-responde de vuelta.

Sólo quiero que te tomes a esos niños en serio-respondió Spencer evasiva.

Ellos van a clases especiales antes de esto, se preparan y se supone que son mentalmente maduros para ser tributos-gruñó-lo único que les falta es información de la arena que intento darles pero como te dije, al final es cosa suya-Spencer negó con la cabeza en actitud reprobatoria-¿No te gustan mis modos?-inquiere Melissa-vuelvete mentora y entenderás...

No estoy para eso-responde Spencer-no lo necesito.

¿Ah no?-Melissa se ríe-¿Porque lo tienes todo? Sabes que no voy a mantenerte por siempre ¿Verdad?-Spencer la mira fijamente-No es cosa que yo quiera Spence, un día te casarás y el desgraciado que sea tu marido debe proveerte y a tus hijos... y si no te casas a los 20 estarás fuera de aquí manteniendote con tu trabajo.

¿Es en serio?-Spencer la fulmina con la mirada-No puedes hacerme esto!

No pensaste que vivirías a costa mía para siempre ¿No?-Ella la mira con sorna-Se te ha dado todo este tiempo libre para que te prepares para la vida en este distrito, puedes trabajar en la cantera como el abuelo o ser un agente de la paz como papá... te veo madera de agente-añade-eso pondrá algo de pan en tu mesa-y sin más sale del lugar.

Spencer se queda estática donde está, es retrospectiva es obvio que no puede quedarse con Melissa por siempre (de hecho no sabe si lo soportaría) pero el que su hermana lo hubiese puesto sobre la mesa como el frío hecho que era la incomodaba, era sencillo acostumbrarse a tanto lujo pero si Melissa deseaba tener hijos o algo así su familia cambiaría y claramente los recién llegados serían su prioridad y lo detestaba. La chica no dejó de pensar en ello mientras se vestía, comía y se dirigía a la plaza principal, por supuesto hablaba con su madre y prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero aquella afirmación se mantuvo presente en el fondo de su mente causándole una extraña sensación hasta el momento mismo cuando los ordenaron para dar inicio a la cosecha.

Melissa está al frente sentada junto a otros vencedores como Lymme y Brutus pero es con Enobaria con quien se ve más cercana, ambas están tan calladas como siempre y a Spencer no le cabe en la cabeza como dos personas tan diferentes pueden entenderse tan bien, pero lo hacen, aunque la fría elegancia de su hermana contrasta contra el aura de peligro que desprende la otra mujer y allí mientras el tributo femenino sube al estrado la mirada de las dos hermanas se cruzan pero al instante Melissa la aparta con superioridad, murmura algo al oído de Enobaria y ambas se ríen esta última exhibiendo los dientes rematados en oro.

La sangre de Spencer hierve, sabe que ha dicho, es lo mismo que le dice a todos: que ella no tiene lo que se necesita, que ella no puede hacerlo, que ahora no es más que una mantenida sin remedio y después de esta cosecha tendrá que irse a vivir a la vieja casa de su familia (si no se la han asignado a alguien más) y vivir en la miseria mientras ella vive como reina.

Soy voluntaria-su grito la sorprende hasta a ella misma, voltea a ver a su madre quien la mira confundida, el grupo de personas que observan vitorean, si algo le gusta a la multitud sedienta de sangre del dos es un voluntario joven y fuerte que les de la oportunidad de ganar una buena ración de comida extra para todos, un enclenque de 12 años no sería más que el bocado del resto en la arena y este distrito es demasiado orgulloso para eso.

Spencer sube al estrado junto a la escolta de pelo rojo llameante y una vez arriba no puede evitar mirar a Melissa quien ha quedado pálida con los finos labios cerrados con tanta fuerza que pierden el color. La chica no se olvida de regalarle un guiño a su hermana mayor.

Bueno, aquí tenemos una guerrera-exclama la chica mirándola de arriba a abajo-¿Tu nombre, querida?

Spencer Hastings-los vitores no se hacen esperar, incluso la escolta suelta un chillido de emoción y mira a Melissa quien ha cambiado el gesto y ahora parece complacida, radiante e incluso orgullosa.

¡Pero que encantador!-vocifera la mujer quizá olvidando que habla por un maldito micrófono-¡La sed de gloria corre por las venas de los Hastings!-Spencer sonríe complacida-¡Maravilloso! ¡Estamos a un paso de tener nuestra propia pareja de hermanos vencedores!-Un rugido de la multitud ante la mención de tener una oportunidad de opacar un logro hasta ahora exclusivo del distrito 1-¡Estos juegos van a ser el doble de emocionantes!

La multitud vuelve a vitorear y Spencer procura mirar al público que la adora mientras la pelirroja se acerca a la urna masculina.

¡Y ahora, los caballeros!-Desenvuelve la papeleta y lee con voz clara-Lyrre Hazt-El muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros se dirige al pedestal con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Algún voluntario?-Algunas manos se levantan sin dudar pero la pelirroja señala a un muchacho de raza negra que ha sido por mucho el primero. Lyrre baja del estrado visiblemente molesto porque alguien haya tomado su lugar, por su edad muy probablemente este era su último año de elegibilidad. El otro chico por otro lado sube animadamente y hasta se da el lujo de sonreirle a Spencer y a los vencedores-¿Tu nombre, galán?

Lyndon James-El publico aclama pero sus gritos no son ni la mitad de fuertes de los dirigidos a Spencer.

maravilloso!-exclama de nuevo y mirando a los dos chicos exclama-¡Distrito dos, estos son Spencer Y Lyndon, sus tributos para los sexagésimos sextos juegos del hambre!-la multitud vuelve a vitorear y los dos chicos sonríen ampliamente.

Las mieles del éxito-piensa Spencer para sí mientras el alcalde comienza la lectura del tratado de la traición. Aunque su parte más racional, la parte inteligente de la cual siempre se vanagloria le hace intuir que esta en problemas, en muchos problemas.


	9. Cosecha Distrito 4

Gira con gracia en el fondo marino y mira hacia arriba, rayos de sol se filtran en el agua produciendo una vista maravillosa. Emily sonríe y dirige la vista hacia su izquierda dónde Maya corresponde a su sonrisa, con un guiño le indica que suba y ésta así lo hace.

¿Pasa algo?-inquiere una vez fuera, Maya señala con una cabezada a la orilla por toda respuesta donde una pequeña niña morena se limita a mirar al mar inexpresivamente.

Ha estado así desde que llegamos-dijo acercándose a Emily quien la abrazó bajo el agua- bueno en realidad ha estado así desde que despertó, tuvo pesadillas incluso mojó la cama... -la chica suspiró-intenté subirle el ánimo pero no funcionó, Bali intentaba lo mismo pero creo que ya se ha rendido-Emily miró a la lejanía donde Bali jugaba con algunos de sus amigos a unos metros de ellas.

No te preocupes, déjame hablar con ella-Maya la besa y sonríe.

Gracias-Emily simplemente asintió y se sumergió para nadar a la orilla y al llegar a ella dejó que las olas la sacasen a la arena por la que caminó aun sintiendo como el agua acariciaba sus pies de cuando en cuando. La playa estaba vacía salvo por los niños que jugaban con Bali, un par de personas más allá y una pequeño grupo todavía más alejados de ella, aunque ese día al ser festivo nadie debía trabajar tampoco había muchas ganas de hacer nada. Emily se acomodó el cabello y se sentó al lado de la niña.

¿Te pidió que hablaras conmigo?-inquirió la niña.

Eres muy inteligente-respondió Em con una sonrisa entre dientes. La niña no dijo nada más, ni siquiera la miró, sus ojitos seguían fijos en el mar-Es normal tener miedo Larah-solo entonces la pequeña la miró con los ojos.

Parece que se ha olvidado de ello-dijo con pesar mirando a Maya-y papá ni siquiera me mira...

No es así corazón-le consoló envolviéndola en un abrazo al que la pequeña se abandonó-tu tía quizá ya no tenga que lidiar con la cosecha pero se muere de nervios también, por Bali, por tí y por mí... ¿Sabías que ella tuvo pesadillas esta noche?-la niña negó con los ojos llorosos-pasa lo mismo con tu papá, eres su bebé, el solo tiene miedo, todos lo tenemos.

No lo parece-dijo-estabas muy feliz nadando en el mar.

ah... bueno si-No le parecía buena idea confesar que si se empeñaba en disfrutar de su mañana era por que había una buena posibilidad de que se la quitaran-no les vamos a dar la satisfacción de que nos empañen nuestra mañana libre ¿no?-Larah asintió sin formar sonrisa alguna-¿Quieres ir a nadar con nosotras? ¿Ir con bali?¿Ir a casa?

Nadaré con ustedes-dijo sin estar muy convencida. Emily se levantó y ambas se dirigieron a las olas donde Maya se les unió, sin embargo no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Larah se aferró al brazo de Emily, al principio la chica pensó que se hundía por lo que la sujetó con rapidez pero entonces la niña le echó los brazos al cuello y rompió a llorar, Em la envolvió en sus brazos y miró a Maya negando tristemente con la cabeza, sin mediar palabra Maya nadó hacia donde su otro sobrino jugaba con los niños mientras Emily sacaba a Larah del agua. Minutos más tarde ambas caminaban a casa.

Emily se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba clavado en la pared de su cuarto, llevaba un gastado vestido aguamarina con un amplio vuelo y el cabello trenzado formando una tiara, suspiró sin querer pensar más y salió de su cuarto.

Te vez preciosa-le alabó su padre, se había arreglado también y por eso se entendía que no llevaba la ropa de trabajo-cada vez te pareces más a mamá-Emily sonrió con tristeza antes de verse envuelta en un abrazo de su padre de esos que solía dar cuando las cosas iban especialmente mal aquellos que por su ternura y firmeza le daban la confianza de enfrentar... bueno, lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

Minutos después ambos se abrieron paso entre la multitud en busca de los , A Emily comenzó a dolerle el estómago odiaba el silencio en el que se movía toda la gente, la atmósfera silenciosa pero a su vez tensa, parecía envolverla y traer a flote sus peores recuerdos.

¡Em!-tanto la chica como su padre voltearon de inmediato, Maya se acercaba a ellos, seguida de su hermano y de sus sobrinos. Emily soltó un suspiro de alivio y nada más llegar a donde estaba la abrazó-¿Estás bien?-La chica asintió pero la aferró mas fuerte. Captando el mensaje Maya la acunó entre sus brazos, imaginando que por un segundo, solo un segundo puede protegerla de todo.

¿Es tiempo ya?-inquirió el hermano de Maya con voz rasposa, solo entonces Emily se fijó en él, tenía el rostro desencajado y los ojos rojos. Mejor no preguntar.

Supongo que ya-suspiró Wayne mirando al rededor. Los hombres se despidieron de los niños y luego de Em, Maya hizo lo propio y antes de partir a buscar un sitio para ver besó a Emily deseándole suerte. Luego la chica tomó a los dos niños de la mano y se dirigió al registro.

Fue igual de malo que las seis veces anteriores, pero intentó mantener la calma por Larah, ya que Bali siempre se lo tomaba con mucha calma, su padre incluso decía que el niño no se daba por enterado y eso parecía correcto. Ambos niños caminaron para tomar su lugar entre los chicos de su edad y Emily suspiró. Mientras relataban una vez más la cantaleta de los días oscuros Emily procuraba como todos los años mirar al frente sin pensar aunque pocas veces podía lograrlo en esa ocasión por ejemplo su mente se veía asediada por olas de recuerdos y de cosas que podían ser; pensaba en su madre, en las historias que solía contarle, historias que ella creía que pasarían a sus hijos, la probabilidad de ser sorteado, la probabilidad de que alguno de los niños lo fuera, todo pasaba tan rápido en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta de que tan avanzada estaba la ceremonia hasta que escuchó el grito, ese que hizo que varios volteasen hacia los asistentes, ese que heló la sangre de Emily a pesar de que el sol cubría el distrito 4 a plomo: era el grito de Maya.

Emily volteó de inmediato pero lo que vio no le pareció coherente, Maya intentaba correr hacia los chicos de la cosecha pero estaba siendo sujetada por Wayne, a su hermano no se le veía por ningún lado, Emily miró a su padre y vio en su rostro una mueca de pena, pero no acabó de conectar las ideas hasta que vio como dos agentes arrastraban al escenario a la pequeña Larah quien se retorcía y lloraba. El hombre del capitolio (cabello verde chillón y una cara extrañamente alargada) exhibía una mueca de desagrado hacia la niña.

Bien-dijo con voz forzadamente jovial-arriba, arriba pequeña Larah-la niña quedó hecha un ovillo sollozando en el estrado-bien, ¿Algún voluntario?-Emily no prestaba atención, un recuerdo se reproducía en su mente, el recuerdo que más la atormentaba al cual pasó noches y noches buscándole sentido, ahora le parecía tan evidente... Emily levantó la mano lentamente y sintió todas las miradas clavadas en ella, no esperó invitación formal, bajo la mano y caminó con lentitud hacia el estrado, el grito se hizo más intenso pero ella fingió no notarlo.

Increíble!-farfulló el hombre mientras los agentes soltaban a Larah quien se fue corriendo del lugar-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Emily Fields-respondió

Bueno-el acompañante soltó una risa estridente-¿No es una ironía que vivas en el mar, lindura?-Emily rodó los ojos-bueno, ya vamos. Ahora es turno de los caballeros-Fue sorteado entonces el nombre de un niño de 12 años, con cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes que aunque subió el estrado tenso y con el pánico claramente reflejado en la cara no hubo quien se ofreciera por él, Emily negó con la cabeza decepcionada, enojada, impotente ¿No eran un maldito distrito profesional? ¿Donde estaban los idiotas deseosos de arriesgar la vida por algo de gloria y pan?. Mantuvo la vista perdida en el horizonte durante la lectura del tratado de la traición hasta que por fin tuvo el valor de dirigir su mirada al lugar donde deberían estar su padre, su novia y el hermano de esta pero sorpresivamente allí no había nadie.


	10. Cosecha Distrito 6

Vaya-sonrió Hanna nada más abrir la puerta-te ves increíble

Muchas gracias-respondió Caleb después de besarla-tu también te ves fenomenal.

Que va-gruñó Hanna mirándose el vestido-ya me has visto con él... es un trapo usado.

Hanna, todos aquí usamos trapos usados-la chica sonrió mientras él se quitaba el abrigo-ah y te traje esto-le tendió un pequeño ramo de flores.

Wow-Hanna las tomó sin poder creérselo-Caleb, no tenías que hacerlo ¿En cuánto te ha salido? ¡No debiste!

Hoy es un día especial, todos celebran-se burló Caleb-¿No?

Déjalo estar-le gruñó ella dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro-siempre encuentras la manera de fastidiarlo

Vamos, no es tan malo-sonrió él envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Vaya, flores-sonrió la señora Marin entrando al comedor y sonriendo a los chicos-Tenía bastante que no veía algo así... todo aquí es endiabladamente industrial.

Y que lo digas-gruño Hanna con exasperación-el árbol más cercano está a dos cuadras.

Les preparé algo especial-sonrió Ashley-sólo que me ha faltado algo de pan, Hanna ¿Te importaría traerlo?

¿Por que no lo mandas a él?-inquirió señalando a Caleb quien sonreía.

Porque lo necesito para que me ayude a mover la estufa-respondió su madre-ahora ve-La chica se encogió de hombros, tomó su abrigo, salió caminando por las calles casi vacías, se dirigió a un pequeño local donde adquirió el pan que de inmediato se guardó bajo el brazo y estaba a apunto de regresar cuando lo recordó, caminó dos cuadras hacia la izquierda de su destino, allí olvidado en un cuadrado vacío estaba un árbol torcido y desnudo de follaje que desentonaba completamente con los cutres edificios grises a su alrededor sin embargo aunque tuviera un aspecto triste y abandonado era de las cosas más lindas de aquel lugar.

Hanna suspira, pasan los minutos mientras el viento sopla y lentamente comienza a llover, caen gotas pequeñas que rápidamente aumentan en tamaño e intensidad, mojando sus cabellos rubios, la chica procura cerrarse el abrigo. Ha contado los días y las cuentas no salen pero no quiere pensar en ello, no ahora este es su último año, ya ha reclamado sus últimas teselas a partir de ahora tanto ella como su madre vivirán de sus trabajos como mecánicas y si al final de todo (como en efecto cree que pasará) se casa con Caleb seguro que él las ayudará, no le gusta pensar en ello porque siempre la lleva a pensar en...

¿Fuiste a hacer el pan?-Se voltea para verlo sonriente con su abrigo bajo la lluvia.

Algo así-responde de manera juguetona, siente el pan caliente debajo del brazo-¿Cómo me encontraste?

¿Tu como crees?-sonrió-Tu mamá en serio necesita el pan para terminar la comida, así que cuando dijo que ya habías tardado supe que vendrías aquí.

Si pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?-Inquirió acercándose.

¿A donde más ibas a ir?-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-este es el único lugar... "bello" que queda cerca... además aquí nos conocimos ¿Te acuerdas?-Ella por toda respuesta lo besa.

No se pongan nerviosos-mumura Ashley mientras camina con ellos hacia la plaza principal-el lugar está lleno-observa-no podré acompañarlos hasta el frente.

No te preocupes mamá-Hanna le dio un beso rápido mientras su madre le arreglaba el abrigo-Te quiero.

Cuando vuelvan estaré en casa-asintió la señora acomodando la camisa de Caleb y tratando de arreglar su desordenado cabello largo.

Nos veremos allí-sonrió Caleb quien tomó la mano de su chica y ambos se abrieron paso entre la multitud que se amontonaba en el lugar hasta llegar a las filas donde se separan para ocupar sus respectivos lugares.

Hanna espera nerviosa como siempre evitando mirar al alcalde quien recita como siempre la historia de los juegos del hambre, a su alrededor otras chicas de su edad murmuran con los brazos enganchados para darse valor, Hanna suspira, ella podría ser como esas chicas si su amiga Naomi aun siguiese viva, por desgracia la chica había sido sorteada el año anterior y ahora Hanna debía soportar sola.

Bien pues bienvenidos!-canturrea una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos de un rojo brillante irreal-¡Bienvenidos a la cosecha del distrito seis para los sexagésimos sextos juegos del hambre!-La multitud vitorea de una forma tan desinteresada que resulta patética, sin embargo eso no desanima a la chica, quien quizá ya se lo esperaba-¡Vamos a ello! Primero las señoritas!-se acerca a la gran urna de cristal toma una de las papeletas y lee con voz chillona por la emoción-¡Hanna Marin!

La chica se queda sin aire, mira a su alrededor pero solo encuentra la mirada llena de pánico de Caleb, en algún lugar está segura que su madre está tan petrificada como ella ¿O habrá gritado? la chica se lo cuestiona mientras camina rumbo al estrado, al subir intenta evitar mirar al alcalde pero no puede hacerlo, los ojos azules de él se clavan fijamente en ella llenos de pánico mientras observa a su única hija biológica acercarse a la elegante y extravagante señorita del capitolio.

Bien!-exclama mirándola de arriba a abajo-¿Tenemos alguna voluntaria?-Hanna mira a la gran extensión de chicas todas tan asustadas y marchitas como ella y al instante sabe que no se ofrecerán. También se mira en la pantalla y ve su rostro desencajado por el shock y la tristeza, así que procura mirar a otro lado, incluso los dos vencedores demacrados y ojerosos parecen sentir pena por ella-¿No? Pues bien, ¡Sigamos con los caballeros!-Se dirige de nuevo a la urna y saca una papeleta-Sean Ackard.

Sean alto, fuerte rubio de ojos azules y se dirigió al escenario tan conmocionado como Hanna tropezando en el último escalón del estrado una vez arriba miró a Hanna y sonrió como prueba de reconocimiento. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa incómoda. Yupi, acaba de ser sorteada con su ex-novio.

¿Algún voluntario?-Y en ese momento fue cuando el corazón de Hanna se le cayó a los pies porque Caleb levantó la mano y sin esperar invitación se dirigió al frente. La rubia estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de consternación pero se detuvo al mirar de frente a su novio, el chico tenía una mirada decidida, feroz y calculadora. Hanna solo había visto esa expresión en una ocasión anterior: la noche que se conocieron cuando un agente de la paz estuvo apunto de apresar a Hanna por ser parte de una banda que se dedicaba al tráfico de morflina dentro de la ensambladora donde trabajaba. Caleb subió al estrado y levantó los brazos en actitud ganadora. La multitud lo ovacionó con reservas; nadie sabía que se traía entre manos ese chico, para ser honestos, ni siquiera su novia sabía.

Mi nombre es Claleb Rivers-dijo al micrófono antes siquiera de que la mujer preguntase. Un confundido Sean bajó del estrado tan perplejo como Hanna.

Bien!-aduló la chica-Y me imagino que no pudiste dejar que te quitasen la gloria ¿Cierto?

Correcto-respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa. Hanna enarcó las cejas asombrada. ¿En serio?

Esa es la actitud de los juegos!-chilló la muchacha tomando a los chicos de las manos-Distrito 6, ¡Estos son sus prometedores tributos!-Hanna medio sonrió, se sentía a punto de vomitar, Caleb soltó un grito de euforia que pareció más un gruñido haciendo que la chica se preguntase ¿Que rayos pasaba con su novio?

Lo estuvo cavilando durante todo el tratado de la traición hasta que dio con ello ¿Estaba aquí por ella? ¿Para cuidarla? y si era así ¿Por que rayos no la miraba? Ambos fueron conducidos al palacio de justicia y aunque Hanna intentó verlo el chico reuhia su mirada, estaba a punto de preguntar que demonios pasaba cuando fueron separados para sus respectivas despedidas. Hanna lo miró hasta que el chico se perdió de vista en uno de los pasillos aledaños pero él no volteó a verla ni una sola vez.


	11. Cosecha Distrito 10

Primero puso una tina de agua fría en medio del precario cuarto de baño (compuesto solo por 4 paredes y un intento de techo) y luego con cuidado fue mediando el agua hasta volverla tibia al tacto.

Venga Mike!-llamó-el agua está lista!-El chico entró al cuarto y Aria salió de allí-Estaré comprando algunas cosas.

No te tardes-dijo-iremos juntos ¿no?

Por supuesto-responde antes de salir. Camina fuera del pequeño y mugriento complejo llevando consigo unas cuántas monedas conseguidas la tarde anterior después de haber lavado una carga completa de ropa junto a otras mujeres del lugar, la mayoría de las cuales siempre la miraban de forma despectiva. Cuando Aria no estaba lavando ropa o limpiando casas solía tener las mañanas libres, esta por ejemplo no lo era. Usualmente mentía a su hermano sobre a dónde y que hacía lo que en el fondo le hacía sentir muy mal, pero consideraba que era mejor así, él podría no entenderlo, podría avergonzarse y Aria estaba segura de que si no estuviese tan mal quizá podía irse y ella no quería perder a su única familia.

La chica llegó a una casa modesta a las afueras de los establos y llamó a la puerta, a lo lejos de divisaban las barras rojas de los establos que contenían a las miles y miles de cabezas de ganado que allí alojaban.

¡Aria, Gracias al cielo!-la que atiende es una mujer de mediana edad de piel oscura que usa una camisa de aspecto resistente y un paliacate azul claro que hace juego con sus ojos cansados-vamos, hay mucho que hacer hoy!-Y realmente hay mucho que hacer, la chica le ayuda a limpiar la casa, arreglar la mesa, toma parte en la preparación de la cena e incluso viste a la pequeña Laulu; la hija de la señora a la cual conoce desde que nació y ahora ya tiene dos años.

Crecen muy rápido-suspira la señora mientras Aria viste a la pequeña.

Lo sé, a veces siento que mi hermano pega estirones cada que no estoy mirando-La mujer se lleva en brazos a su hija y sonríe.

¿Ha comido bien?-inquirió-lamento no haberte dado trabajo antes... ya sabes.

No hay problema-respondió la chica sonriente mientras la seguía con rumbo a la cocina.

Bueno, Braulio y Logan estarán a punto de llegar-dice mirándola-será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que mi esposo te encuentre aquí-Aria asiente sin sentirse ofendida, para ella no era un secreto que su presencia no era bien vista por la gente de la localidad pero eso la tenía sin cuidado, el problema era que Valkio el esposo de la señora era tan malhumorado, pesado y tosco como los toros con los que trabajaba y lo que Aria menos quería era que ella tuviese problemas-Toma esto es tuyo-La chica recibió un puñado de monedas que guardó de inmediato-y esto es para ambos-añadió dándole un cilindro de metal rebosante del guiso que acababan de hacer.

Señora Gurret, no tenía que molestarse...-

No es molestia-sonrió la mujer-considéralo un regalo de... última cosecha.

Mucha suerte a su hijo-responde Aria aceptando el regalo.

Sale braulio y en unos años entra Laulu-apunta la mujer-Sales tú y al siguiente año entra Mike... parece que la desgracia no hace más que continuar-suelta un suspiro abatido que hace a sus ojos volverse cristalinos.

Y aún así seguimos aquí ¿Verdad?-inquirió la chica tomándo su mano-debe ser por algo-La mujer se limita a asentir forzando una sonrisa-hasta luego.

Aria dejó la pequeña casita y caminó de vuelta a donde su hermano, esta vez sin embargo no tuvo que preocuparse de la mujer que supuestamente los cuidaba, pues en días de cosecha solía tumbarse ebria en su cabaña a tal punto que los agentes de la paz la llevaban a rastras a la explanada para presenciar el suceso, se decía entre los habitantes que ella había tenido dos hijos una vez, que uno fue sorteado para la cosecha y cuando el otro trató de impedir que se llevasen a su hermano fue asesinado por los agentes en el acto, pero solo era un rumor sobre el cual Aria definitivamente no iba a preguntarle jamás.

¿Listo ya?-inquirió la chica nada más entrar-¿Mike?

Por aquí-dijo el chico quien había ordenado cuidadosamente la mesa preparando dos platos donde estaban servidas un par de uvas y un poco de pan-¿Que tienes allí?

Comida real-respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos hermanos comieron una buena cantidad del guiso platicaron bastante y guardaron el resto en un pequeño aparato que hacía las veces de refrigerador, luego sin más en mente que superar el día se dirigieron a la plaza principal.

...no hay manera de que te deje-iba diciendo Aria-lo digo en serio, Mike.

¿Por que no?-inquirió el muchacho caminando lentamente junto a ella-puedo pedir tres teselas, eso nos ayudaría bastante...

Me esfuerzo mucho para que no pase-respondió su hermana-el año que viene nos irá mejor y...

Aria-el niño sonrió-dices eso todos los años.

Y nos va mejor ¿No?-respondió ella desordenándole el cabello-es cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto mejore. Quien sabe, incluso puedo hablar con el señor Gurret para que me deje entrar de trabajadora al matadero ¿Que te parece?

¿Cómo papá?-inquirió este-¿No se te daba mejor la crianza?

Si, pero de allí ya me han echado varias veces-recordó con amargura. Al final llegó al borde de la plaza lugar donde solo entraban los niños y jóvenes con edad elegible-ve con los otros chicos yo estaré por aquí.

¿Te veo dónde siempre?-Aria asintió antes de darle un beso en la frente, avanzar hacia el lugar de registro y posteriormente ocupar su lugar entre la multitud.

El alcalde (un hombre bajito de mediana edad) se tomó su tiempo para recordar a todo el distrito cómo, por que y para qué se había creado Panem, recordó la rebelión, las muertes y por ultimo la derrota así como la herencia de ese descabellado desliz: los juegos del hambre. Entonces cedió el micrófono a una mujer alta, morena de cabellera naranja y labios prominentes que con voz jovial exclamó.

Adelante entonces con el tributo femenino-Se acercó a la úrna, la revolvió y sacó una papeleta-¡Aria Mongomery!-la respiración de la chica se cortó, alguien en su situación habría gritado, llorado o alguna otra barbarie pero ella simplemente no se podía mover-¿Aria?-los agentes de la paz, la gente a los lados, incluso los niños de la cosecha miraban a todos lados buscando a la desdichada mientras esta seguía inmóvil en medio de ellos-¿Aria?-Pasados unos minutos uno de los agentes enfundados en un traje blanco se puso junto a ella y sin más le dio un pequeño empujón con la punta de su arma, el gesto sacó a la chica de su ensimismamiento y caminó con él escoltándola hacia el estrado-¡Maravilloso! ¡Allí está nuestra señorita! ¡Démosle todos un gran aplauso!-Aria subió y la gente del 10 allí reunida aplaudió con fuerza, más que para vitorearla como un agradecimiento de que otro de los suyos se había salvado-¿Cómo estás lindura?-Aria no respondió, las palabras llegaban difusas a su cerebro que en ese momento parecía hecho de gelatina, en su estómago repleto por el guiso comenzaba a sentir nauseas que no eran mejoradas por el movimiento imperceptible de su cabeza, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría-Woha! parece que la hemos dejado sin palabras, bien, ¿Alguna voluntaria?-El silencio en la plaza era perceptible. Nadie se ofreció- bueno-sonrió el escolta-sigamos mejor con nuestro tributo masculino!

Y así lo hicieron, un chico de 17 años resultó ganador y al igual que Aria se quedó en el estrado esperando que alguien más ocupase su lugar, pero eso no pasó. El escolta siguió parloteando con su tono molestamente jovial y luego el alcalde parloteó sobre el tratado de la traición como todos los años mientras la chica escrutaba entre la multitud buscando a su hermano hasta que lo encontró, pensó que estaría llorando, que quizá se había desmayado o algo así pero se equivocaba, su hermano pequeño estaba petrificado mirándola mientras los otros niños huérfanos a su alrededor lo jaloneaban intentando que volviese en si. Bueno-pensó la chica-si que somos familia.

Primero puso una tina de agua fría en medio del precario cuarto de baño (compuesto solo por 4 paredes y un intento de techo) y luego con cuidado fue mediando el agua hasta volverla tibia al tacto.

Venga Mike!-llamó-el agua está lista!-El chico entró al cuarto y Aria salió de allí-Estaré comprando algunas cosas.

No te tardes-dijo-iremos juntos ¿no?

Por supuesto-responde antes de salir. Camina fuera del pequeño y mugriento complejo llevando consigo unas cuántas monedas conseguidas la tarde anterior después de haber lavado una carga completa de ropa junto a otras mujeres del lugar, la mayoría de las cuales siempre la miraban de forma despectiva. Cuando Aria no estaba lavando ropa o limpiando casas solía tener las mañanas libres, esta por ejemplo no lo era. Usualmente mentía a su hermano sobre a dónde y que hacía lo que en el fondo le hacía sentir muy mal, pero consideraba que era mejor así, él podría no entenderlo, podría avergonzarse y Aria estaba segura de que si no estuviese tan mal quizá podía irse y ella no quería perder a su única familia.

La chica llegó a una casa modesta a las afueras de los establos y llamó a la puerta, a lo lejos de divisaban las barras rojas de los establos que contenían a las miles y miles de cabezas de ganado que allí alojaban.

¡Aria, Gracias al cielo!-la que atiende es una mujer de mediana edad de piel oscura que usa una camisa de aspecto resistente y un paliacate azul claro que hace juego con sus ojos cansados-vamos, hay mucho que hacer hoy!-Y realmente hay mucho que hacer, la chica le ayuda a limpiar la casa, arreglar la mesa, toma parte en la preparación de la cena e incluso viste a la pequeña Laulu; la hija de la señora a la cual conoce desde que nació y ahora ya tiene dos años.

Crecen muy rápido-suspira la señora mientras Aria viste a la pequeña.

Lo sé, a veces siento que mi hermano pega estirones cada que no estoy mirando-La mujer se lleva en brazos a su hija y sonríe.

¿Ha comido bien?-inquirió-lamento no haberte dado trabajo antes... ya sabes.

No hay problema-respondió la chica sonriente mientras la seguía con rumbo a la cocina.

Bueno, Braulio y Logan estarán a punto de llegar-dice mirándola-será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que mi esposo te encuentre aquí-Aria asiente sin sentirse ofendida, para ella no era un secreto que su presencia no era bien vista por la gente de la localidad pero eso la tenía sin cuidado, el problema era que Valkio el esposo de la señora era tan malhumorado, pesado y tosco como los toros con los que trabajaba y lo que Aria menos quería era que ella tuviese problemas-Toma esto es tuyo-La chica recibió un puñado de monedas que guardó de inmediato-y esto es para ambos-añadió dándole un cilindro de metal rebosante del guiso que acababan de hacer.

Señora Gurret, no tenía que molestarse...-

No es molestia-sonrió la mujer-considéralo un regalo de... última cosecha.

Mucha suerte a su hijo-responde Aria aceptando el regalo.

Sale braulio y en unos años entra Laulu-apunta la mujer-Sales tú y al siguiente año entra Mike... parece que la desgracia no hace más que continuar-suelta un suspiro abatido que hace a sus ojos volverse cristalinos.

Y aún así seguimos aquí ¿Verdad?-inquirió la chica tomándo su mano-debe ser por algo-La mujer se limita a asentir forzando una sonrisa-hasta luego.

Aria dejó la pequeña casita y caminó de vuelta a donde su hermano, esta vez sin embargo no tuvo que preocuparse de la mujer que supuestamente los cuidaba, pues en días de cosecha solía tumbarse ebria en su cabaña a tal punto que los agentes de la paz la llevaban a rastras a la explanada para presenciar el suceso, se decía entre los habitantes que ella había tenido dos hijos una vez, que uno fue sorteado para la cosecha y cuando el otro trató de impedir que se llevasen a su hermano fue asesinado por los agentes en el acto, pero solo era un rumor sobre el cual Aria definitivamente no iba a preguntarle jamás.

¿Listo ya?-inquirió la chica nada más entrar-¿Mike?

Por aquí-dijo el chico quien había ordenado cuidadosamente la mesa preparando dos platos donde estaban servidas un par de uvas y un poco de pan-¿Que tienes allí?

Comida real-respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos hermanos comieron una buena cantidad del guiso platicaron bastante y guardaron el resto en un pequeño aparato que hacía las veces de refrigerador, luego sin más en mente que superar el día se dirigieron a la plaza principal.

...no hay manera de que te deje-iba diciendo Aria-lo digo en serio, Mike.

¿Por que no?-inquirió el muchacho caminando lentamente junto a ella-puedo pedir tres teselas, eso nos ayudaría bastante...

Me esfuerzo mucho para que no pase-respondió su hermana-el año que viene nos irá mejor y...

Aria-el niño sonrió-dices eso todos los años.

Y nos va mejor ¿No?-respondió ella desordenándole el cabello-es cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto mejore. Quien sabe, incluso puedo hablar con el señor Gurret para que me deje entrar de trabajadora al matadero ¿Que te parece?

¿Cómo papá?-inquirió este-¿No se te daba mejor la crianza?

Si, pero de allí ya me han echado varias veces-recordó con amargura. Al final llegó al borde de la plaza lugar donde solo entraban los niños y jóvenes con edad elegible-ve con los otros chicos yo estaré por aquí.

¿Te veo dónde siempre?-Aria asintió antes de darle un beso en la frente, avanzar hacia el lugar de registro y posteriormente ocupar su lugar entre la multitud.

El alcalde (un hombre bajito de mediana edad) se tomó su tiempo para recordar a todo el distrito cómo, por que y para qué se había creado Panem, recordó la rebelión, las muertes y por ultimo la derrota así como la herencia de ese descabellado desliz: los juegos del hambre. Entonces cedió el micrófono a una mujer alta, morena de cabellera naranja y labios prominentes que con voz jovial exclamó.

Adelante entonces con el tributo femenino-Se acercó a la úrna, la revolvió y sacó una papeleta-¡Aria Mongomery!-la respiración de la chica se cortó, alguien en su situación habría gritado, llorado o alguna otra barbarie pero ella simplemente no se podía mover-¿Aria?-los agentes de la paz, la gente a los lados, incluso los niños de la cosecha miraban a todos lados buscando a la desdichada mientras esta seguía inmóvil en medio de ellos-¿Aria?-Pasados unos minutos uno de los agentes enfundados en un traje blanco se puso junto a ella y sin más le dio un pequeño empujón con la punta de su arma, el gesto sacó a la chica de su ensimismamiento y caminó con él escoltándola hacia el estrado-¡Maravilloso! ¡Allí está nuestra señorita! ¡Démosle todos un gran aplauso!-Aria subió y la gente del 10 allí reunida aplaudió con fuerza, más que para vitorearla como un agradecimiento de que otro de los suyos se había salvado-¿Cómo estás lindura?-Aria no respondió, las palabras llegaban difusas a su cerebro que en ese momento parecía hecho de gelatina, en su estómago repleto por el guiso comenzaba a sentir nauseas que no eran mejoradas por el movimiento imperceptible de su cabeza, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría-Woha! parece que la hemos dejado sin palabras, bien, ¿Alguna voluntaria?-El silencio en la plaza era perceptible. Nadie se ofreció- bueno-sonrió el escolta-sigamos mejor con nuestro tributo masculino!

Y así lo hicieron, un chico de 17 años resultó ganador y al igual que Aria se quedó en el estrado esperando que alguien más ocupase su lugar, pero eso no pasó. El escolta siguió parloteando con su tono molestamente jovial y luego el alcalde parloteó sobre el tratado de la traición como todos los años mientras la chica escrutaba entre la multitud buscando a su hermano hasta que lo encontró, pensó que estaría llorando, que quizá se había desmayado o algo así pero se equivocaba, su hermano pequeño estaba petrificado mirándola mientras los otros niños huérfanos a su alrededor lo jaloneaban intentando que volviese en si. Bueno-pensó la chica-si que somos familia

* * *

 **Vale, con esto acaban las cosechas :3 No sé si creen que lo voy llevando un poco lento (eso opina mi beta) pero honestamente me gustaría llevarlo así para desarrollar los personajes y tal además es parte de mi terapia post-finale XD**

 **saludos y mil gracias por su apoyo**

 **-OA**


	12. Comunicado no previsto

Uno, dos, tres pasos sobre la placa metálica y después sus largos tacones se hunden en la hierba, mira a su alrededor con una sonrisa perspicaz, luego, Mona vuelve sobre sus pasos y admira la enorme curnocopia dorada con una sonrisa torcida.

¿Cece?-inquiere al comunicador en su oreja y al no obtener respuesta vuelve a intentar-¡¿Cece?!

Oye, oye, no grites-se queja-llevo una auricular ¿Me quieres dejar sorda?¿Que necesitas?

¿Cuánto crees que se tarde en hacer una remodelación de la parte central de la arena?-

¿Que? ¿Otra remodelación?-la chica suelta un bufido-¡Estamos a menos de dos semanas del inicio de los juegos! ¿Que quieres cambiar ahora?

La placa metálica-responde ella mientras camina por el semicírculo-me parece que desencaja con todo lo demás, excepto por la curnocopia.

Ah, deberías saber que incluso el vigilante jefe tiene limitaciones-Mona tuerce el gesto-no puedes re hacer la arena a tu antojo cada vez que se te ocurre una idea nueva.

Yo sé que no-suelta un suspiro intentando ser paciente-pero créeme, esto valdrá la pena-Cece suelta una risa estridente-¿Que?

Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra seguro vale la pena-dijo haciendo a la vigilante jefe sonreír con orgullo-voy a hablar con Darren y veremos que alguien consiga un cargamento de urgencia proveniente del dos ¿Que tipo de piedr...

¿Cece? ¡Cece!-Mona frunce el ceño y mira al aerodeslizador que la acompañaba pero es inútil, su amiga y también vigilante está observándola desde el centro de mando del capitolio.

¿La viste?-inquiere una voz por el auricular-Tienes que haberla visto... ¡¿La viste?!

¿Alex?-no está segura pero casi podría jurar que la voz pertenece a Alex Drake otra de su grupo de vigilantes-¿Alex, que haces en el centro de mando?

Para dejarme fuera tienes que hacer más que vetarme de tus estúpidas visitas a la arena-le gruñe.

No te vete-responde Mona con parsimonía-solo quería venir aquí y no se requiere mucha gente para vigilarme, me basta con mi mano derecha, mi beta y esa no eres tu, Alex.

¡A quien carajo le importa eso!-Mona hace una mueca, su voz suena demasiado alta para un auricular-¡Tienes que haberla visto! ¡A Spencer Hastings, la chica del distrito dos! ¡Es idéntica a mi!

Si-responde-sin tantas operaciones y maquillaje podrían parecerse bastante...

¡Al demonio el bastante!-Mona se quita el auricular poniéndolo a una distancia prudente de su oído-¡esa chica es mi maldito reflejo!

¿Y eso me interesa porque...?-la pregunta muere en el aire. Mona puede escuchar la pesada respiración de Alex del otro lado de la linea.

¿Cómo acabó una chica idéntica a mi en ese lugar?-inquiere con voz contenida.

Supongo que por cuestión de suerte, además si ha pedido teselas...-

¡No hablo de la cosecha!-interrumpe a gritos-¡Hablo del distrito dos! Es idéntica a mi, tiene mi edad, incluso mi constitución física, ¡No soy idiota, esa chica es mi gemela!

Querida si quieres alguna explicación, pídesela a tu madre-apuntó con rudeza-Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso

No me interesan las explicaciones-gruñó-¡Sácala de allí!

No puedo hacerlo, ya fue televisado y hay un distrito de testigos que la vieron subir al estrado, es la hermana de una vencedora, lo mires por dónde lo mires es el centro de atención-la voz de Mona era firme-y aunque pudiera no lo haría, son las reglas-No escuchó más que un grito de frustración, un sonido que indicaba que la chica había botado el auricular y voces en la lejanía.

¿Hola?-inquirió Cece después de un rato-¿sigues allí?

¿Dónde más?-gruñó Mona-¿Se llevaron a Alex?

Yo misma llamé a seguridad-afirmó-y Wren apareció en el último minuto para llevársela. Lo siento, no sé como se enteró de que estaríamos aquí...

Da igual-responde-Quiere que yo salve a su gemela ¿Que opinas tú?

Que eso no podríamos hacerlo ni en un millón de años-suspiró Cece.

Me alegra que lo comprendas-Mona asiente-como tu lo dijiste, incluso los vigilantes jefes tenemos nuestros límites. ¿Tu madre ha visto la cosecha? ¿Sabes qué piensa decirle?

No tengo idea-admite la chica-pero lo solucionaremos.

Eso espero-oye un suspiro de confirmación del otro lado del comunicador-En fin, ¿Me decías algo sobre un cargamento de piedras...?


	13. Ser una Hastings

Que-demonios-acababa-de-hacer

En los sesenta y cinco años de historia que poseían los juegos del Hambre se había visto de todo: Voluntarios, voluntariados forzados, sorteos de valientes, de cobardes, de chillones, rebeldes, hijos de rebeldes, pero nunca, nunca se había sabido que alguien entrase allí por "accidente" sin embargo eso era exactamente lo que le acababa de pasar.

Necesitas controlar tus emociones-Si, Melissa dijo eso y resulta que era cierto, si hubiera podido controlar toda la ira que albergaba contra su hermana no se hubiera presentado como tributo... ¿O si? La fama, la riqueza y la gloria ¿Se habría lanzado a la arena por su voluntad? Había sido entrenada como varios de los hijos de familias bien acomodadas en "El bunker" un lugar que los capacitaba desde los 6 años para entrar en la arena, de modo que si los sorteaban a los 12 años tuvieran algo de "experiencia" y ella desde pequeña era buena sin embargo no sabía si eso bastaría esta vez.

Las pesadas puertas de metal se abrieron. Spencer se volteó de inmediato para ver entrar a sus padres.

¡Oh Spencer!-la chica se echó a los brazos de su madre en cuanto ésta se acercó-¿Por que lo has hecho?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

Es complicado mamá-Detrás de ella entró su padre uniformado al completo de blanco, con el casco bajo el brazo y la cara llena de aprehensión-Pero será sencillo, ya lo verás.

Esto no es un juego-reclamó su padre. Spencer enarcó las cejas-sabes a lo que me refiero Spence, estás apostando tu vida, eso no era necesario.

Si lo era-elige mentir porque la otra alternativa sería admitir que se ha equivocado y honestamente la chica no ve como eso pueda sacarla de allí-cuando esto termine, habré consolidado mi vida, mi carrera... no tendré que preocuparme por nada y ustedes... y el distrito-añade dándose valor-ganarán también.

Cariño no tenías que hacer eso por nosotros, ni por nadie más-aclara su madre-pudiste ser una agente, algo que te garantizara la vida...

Pero voy a vivir, mamá-ambos la miran con tristeza-¿No creen que pueda lograrlo? ¡Confiaron en Melissa!

Esto no se trata de ella-apuntó su padre.

¡Claro que sí!-chilló la chica-¡Denme una oportunidad y lo verán!, ¡es más, en estos juegos, yo les mostraré que puedo!

Sabemos que puedes hacerlo-Su madre le acarició el rostro con ternura-pero no quiero arriesgar a mi bebé-es un comentario dulce, tierno una golpe bajo para Spencer, quien se limita a abrazarla.

Todo saldrá bien-asegura la muchacha-volveré a casa.

Se supone que yo te diga eso a ti-llora su madre-que todo saldrá bien, que eres una chica inteligente, capaz y valiente, que volverás a casa...

Supongo que en eso estamos de acuerdo todos-murmura Peter, su padre acariciando su cabello. Spencer asiente con una sonrisa-ventajas de ser una Hastings; llevas la victoria en las venas.

La chica deja que sus padres la abracen y hablen con ella por un rato hasta que otros agentes de la paz, provenientes del capitolio y seguramente de mayor rango que su padre les ordenan salir, para ese entonces ambos lloran y eso solo pone más nerviosa a la chica, están por retirarse cuando Spencer pregunta:

¿Melissa no viene a despedirse?-Los dos adultos se miran antes que su titubeante padre responda.

No, ya sabes cómo es el capitolio con estas cosas, les gusta el drama-el hombre suspira-ella va contigo Spence, será tu mentora.

Un golpe en la punta del pie con un bloque de cantera le habría molestado menos que aquellas palabras.

* * *

 **Aviso parrioquial:**

 **Voy a estar un poco liada esta semana, así que por esa razón van de corrido todas las despedidas de las mentirosas con sus familias :3 y tal.**

 **Mil gracias a todos por leer**

 **OA-**


	14. Corazones rotos

Que-demonios-acababa

Hanna bufa mientras mira la decoración del cuarto de su edificio de justicia, siempre pensó que no habría nada más triste que despedirse de su madre para siempre pero si lo había; despedirse de su madre para siempre en un lugar con tan espantosa decoración. Sin embargo el mal gusto de las autoridades del distrito 6 era la menor de sus preocupaciones porque ahora está en los juegos del hambre, en los malditos juegos del hambre, ella, quien en una ocasión logró herirse con un cuchillo de untar, malditas sean todas las papeletas y teselas que pidió porque una de ellas ha cometido el error de caer en las manos de esa arpía poniéndola así en las garras del capitolio, ah si! el capitolio, ¡Maldito capitolio!

La puerta se abre y Hanna camina rápidamente hacia la entrada pensando que quien viene a verla es su madre, pero se detiene en seco, en frente a suyo está nada más y nada menos que el alcalde del distrito 6 Tom Randall, su padre.

Hanna-el hombre la mira e intenta acercarse-Hanna ¿Estás bien?

¿Estar bien?-la chica lo fulmina con la mirada-¿Estar bien? ¡Voy a ir a los juegos del hambre! ¡¿A ti te parece que puedo estar bien?!

Hanna, hija cálmate-pone una mano sobre su hombro como gesto conciliador pero ella se sacude su agarre.

¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer?-inquiere la rubia con tono mordaz. Tom la mira con tristeza-¿Ocuparte de Katie por ejemplo?

No metas a Kate e isabel en esto-suspira su padre-sólo vine aquí para saber si mi pequeña está bien, para consolarla si tiene miedo, quiero estar contigo...

No puede ser posible-Hanna lo mira, tiene el corazón roto, ¿Cuántas veces soñó con un momento como ese? ¿Cuántas veces lo deseo al apagar su pequeño panqué de cumpleaños? Y ahora aquí estaba, justo en frente de ella, sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era la niña que lo llamaba en la noche cuando no podía dormir, ya no era la chica que esperaba tarjetas de cumpleaños, ni siquiera era la muchacha que antes de esta cosecha lo había perdonado, no, ahora la rabia era más grande que el miedo y la tristeza-¿Quieres estar conmigo y cuidarme? ¡lo que hay que ver!

Hanna-murmura su padre con cautela-no seas así, estoy intentado reconstruir algo aquí...

¡lo que hay que ver!-repite ya con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Eso era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Tenía que estar con un pie en la tumba para que tu te acordaras de mí? El momento de estar conmigo pasó, cuando yo tenía 10 años y quería jugar con mi papá, el momento de consolar mis miedos pasó cuando llegó mi primera cosecha, quieres estar conmigo...

Eso no es verdad, te he pensado todos estos años-

Eso no me sirve-responde la chica.

¿Quieres olvidarlo por favor?-inquiere algo molesto-¡Fue un error cometido hace 9 años!

Y sin embargo puede que sea la causa por la que estoy aquí-susurra.

¿Que?-

Te fuiste con esa enfermera, zorra de cuarta-vio el ceño fruncido de su padre pero continuó-con su estúpida hija perfecta y nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte. He trabajado desde entonces, he pedido teselas desde que tenía 12 años... veinticinco-le gritó de frente-veinticinco veces estaba mi nombre en esa urna por tu irresponsabilidad, veinticinco que debieron ser siete, siete ¿Ves lo que hiciste? En cierta forma tu me condenaste.

Lamento que lo veas así-suspira el hombre dándole la espalda-buena suerte, hija.

Gracias, cuando esa bola de profesionales trate de matarme, la voy a necesitar-escupe Hanna mirando hacia otro lado-lárgate con tu familia perfecta.

Y solo para que lo sepas-añade Tom mientras sujeta el pomo de la puerta-Yo no te condené.

Tu me abandonaste-recalca-no importa lo que digas, nunca dejarás de cuestionarte si fue así.

Tom salió de la habitación dando un portazo, a la rubia a penas le dio tiempo de secarse las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y prometerse ser fuerte, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse con estrépito dejando entrar a su madre pálida y llorosa. ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir en la arena si nada más verla ha sido suficiente para derrumbarla en la horrible alfombra marrón?

Ya, ya está bien mi niña-Ashley se ha arrodillado para tomarla entre sus brazos y ahora le habla con ternura, como quien arrulla a un bebé-mi niña...

Mamá ¿Que vamos a hacer?-inquiere-¿Que voy a hacer?

Sobrevivir-es la respuesta de Ashley.

¿Pero cómo?-su voz suena desesperada-No tengo ningún dote de superviviencia y...

Aprende todo lo que puedas-le interrumpe la mujer-Has alianzas pero no confíes en nadie, Caleb estará allí, él te protegerá.

¿Por eso se ofreció de voluntario?-la mujer asintió-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has hablado con él?

Si, ya lo he hecho-admite-me lo ha jurado por su vida y... le creo, te cuidará

Pero... ¿No viste como actuaba?-la mujer asintió-¿Todo esa pose de ser el campeón? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Tu sabes cuanto odia esto!

shhh-la mirada de Ashley es suplicante-Hanna comportate, éste no es el lugar para... decir estas cosas...-mira a su alrededor, probablemente sospecha que las graban o algo así, una opción que Hanna ni siquiera se detuvo a considerar-puede que toda esa parafernalia fuera solo eso: una exhibición, una tapadera, puede que sea su técnica de cara a los demás, eso tendrás que hablarlo con él... los juegos ya empezaron corazón-dice mientras besa su frente-a partir de ahora todo lo que hagas, por pequeño que sea, cuenta.

Mamá...-no es una palabra, lo dice más bien como una súplica entrecortada y el corazón de Ashley se rompe en mil pedazos.

Haz lo que puedas para volver-dice-entre tu esmero y el de él... hay una gran posibilidad de que eso pase. Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?

También te amo, mamá-ambas lloran, ambas se abrazan pero Ashley ha decidido ser fuerte y Hanna se da cuenta de ello cuando deja de llorar y la acuna entre sus brazos, allí sobre la horrible alfombra le canta como cuando era bebé, le canta, la mece y la arrulla porque es su pequeña, no importa si ha crecido tanto, no importa lo que haga o lo que hagan de ella, Hanna es su bebé y nadie puede cambiarlo.


	15. Entre dos mares

Emily camina nerviosamente por el ostentoso cuarto mientras se muerde el labio inferior ¿Ha hecho lo correcto? Por supuesto que sí, Larah no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir viva del estadio, no podía ni tenerse en pie en el estrado... pero aún así siente que ha fallado, siente que ha hecho algo que no debería.

Las puertas se abren y como un ventarrón entran Sarah y Balí, Emily se agacha y sin tardanza ambos se arrojan en sus brazos.

¡Es... esto es mi culpa!-gimotea Larah abrazándola con fuerza.

No es culpa de nadie, princesa-responde Emily conciliadoramente-las cosas son como son...

Pero si no hubiera sido por mi...-

Pero tu no sacaste tu nombre ¿verdad?-la niña niega-listo, entonces no es culpa tuya.

Es culpa del capitolio-gruñe Bali quien también llora y Emily reprime una sonrisa. Seguro que eso lo ha aprendido de Maya.

¿Emily?-Es su cuñado quien la mira, parece perdido, más que eso parece como si hubiera muerto y luego vuelto a la vida-Emily no se... nunca podré... lo que hiciste, por mi hija, si yo hubiera podido...

No pasa nada-la chica es consciente de que la emoción no le permite siquiera armar una frase completa.

Tienes que centrarte-le dice el hombre-buscar un tridente, portarte bien, eres fuerte, valiente y además guapa seguro te lloverán los patrocinadores, como a Finnick.

¡Y vivirás en las casas enormes con vista al mar!-exclama Bali cuyo llanto se ha detenido y ahora la mira impresionado-Nos invitarás alguna vez ¿No?

Si-sabe que no puede prometerlo pero ¿Que más da?-Si gano, me casaré con tu tía, entonces todos podremos mudarnos allí como una gran familia.

¡¿Escuchaste eso, Larah?!-inquiere el niño brincando ahora a los brazos de su padre-¡Vamos a ser ricos!-El hombre hace un gesto como pidiendo disculpas pero Em está concentrada en Larah quien no suelta palabra, se limita a abrazarla con tanta fuerza que le hace daño.

Larah-murmura Emily-su voz no es más que un arrullo-respira profundo, ¿Si? Aprende a manejar el tridente, termina la escuela, eres fuerte, no hay nada que no puedas superar, serás alguien en la vida y...

Se acabó el tiempo-no le dejan decir nada más. Los agentes de la paz los guían hacia afuera, pero aun así la chica logra oír a su cuñado gritarle que son una familia y ellos cuidarán de su padre.

Las puertas se cierran y Emily se sienta en un sillón antiguo intentando contener el llanto, sabe que aun queda un par de visitas más aunque no sabe si pueda soportarlas.

La siguiente que entra al despacho es Maya, no hay mucho que decir, en cuanto la ve se lanza a abrazarla y rompe a llorar, Emily también llora, es solo hasta que la ve a los ojos, es solo hasta que la besa cuando entiende lo mucho que ha puesto en juego, lo mucho que podría perder.

¿Por que?-murmura Maya llorosa.

¿Tu la habrías dejado ir?-inquiere Emily a su vez-Sé que es como una hija para ti, tu la criaste. Ella es importante para mi también. No es culpa de nadie.

Me lo prometiste-murmura-lo hiciste...

Y tengo toda la intención de cumplir-responde Emily mirándola a los ojos-si puedes evitar que lo vean...

sabes que no puedo-interrumpe ella.

bueno pues intenta-Maya asiente-por algo eres la rebelde de la familia ¿no?

Podemos hacerlo-dice de repente. Emily la mira confundida-ser rebeldes, huir de aquí, si derribas al guardia de la puerta te ayudaré con los otros dos y...

¿Y?-Emily le acaricia el rostro-Y afuera nos esperaría un pelotón directamente traído del capitolio, te matarían, también a tu familia, seguro a mi padre y de todas maneras tendría que jugar. Es muy tarde para irse, pequeña rebelde-pero eso claro, Maya ya lo sabía, por eso se dedica a besarla y entre besos prometerle que su padre nunca estará solo.

Vuelve-le pide-mata, traiciona, finge, usa, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero vuelve.

lo intentaré...-dice-pero tu debes ser fuerte y ser buena ¿si?

No lo intentarás, lo harás. Lo haremos-añade-¿Lo prometes?

Te amo-Maya está a punto de repicar pero Emily es más rápida-y lo prometo.

Se acabó el tiempo-Malditos agentes de la paz. Sin embargo esta vez es más difícil, están firmemente abrazadas y no piensan soltarse. Incluso con la energía que les lleva el llorar hacen falta cuatro agentes de la paz para separarlas y cuando lo logran deben llevarse a Maya cargando del lugar.

Emily se queda tirada en la alfombra mirando la puerta mientras llora sin parar. Sólo uno más, uno más y listo.

El último en entrar es su padre.

Nada más verlo y corre hacia él, quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos y la abraza por varios segundos, luego acaricia su cabello con toda la ternura de la que es capaz.

Emmy-murmura-Te quiero tanto...

Y yo a ti papá-

Aprende todo lo que puedas, domina las armas que encuentres-dice-eres capaz, fuerte y valiente, mi pequeña...

Lo siento mucho, papá-llora la chica.

No, yo lo siento-dice-no pude verlo hasta hoy, debí estar allí con tu madre, debí...

¿La decepcioné?-Emily se separa suavemente de él y lo mira a los ojos. No lo afirma... pero tampoco lo niega-Lo hice-la chica baja la vista-ella murió por mí y ahora yo...

Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada-el gesto de Wayne es firme-tu madre murió fiel a sus creencias, murió tratando...

De salvarme-interrumpe Emily-y ahora yo me he ofrecido voluntaria para sus juegos, la decepcioné.

No puedes decepcionar a alguien que ya no está, suena duro pero es así-Emily asiente-pero si realmente te preocupa, no, no la has decepcionado.

¿Porque no?-

Solo lo harás si los dejas ganar-

No lo entiendo-ambos se miran-¿O sea que quieres que gane?

Por supuesto-responde Wayne acariciando su cabello-pero es algo más que eso; sólo ganarán si caes en sus juegos, si al final de todo dejas que te cambien, que te corrompan, si dejas que te conviertan en uno de ellos, sabes quien eres y de donde vienes...-parece que quiere añadir algo más pero al final cambia de opinión-Te adoro tanto...

Se acabó el tiempo-

¡No tienen otra maldita linea!-gruñe Emily y Wayne suelta una carcajada, besa la frente de su hija una y otra vez, ella besa su mejilla. Ni todos los abrazos ni todos los besos del mundo serían suficientes. Los agentes se acercan pero él tiene un control de sus emociones más fuerte que Maya por lo que con un gesto los detiene, abraza a su hija una vez más y luego la separa con delicadeza y le sonríe.

Gana, Emmy-es lo último que le dice-gana en todo los aspectos.

Al final entre sollozos también se lo llevan y Emily se queda sentada allí, con el consejo de Maya de hacer todo lo que deba para ganar, con el consejo de su padre de no caer en su juego y con las lágrimas de Larah aún manchándole el tirante del vestido.


	16. Buenos deseos

Ali se encuentra reclinada en el sillón mirando el techo con aburrimiento, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero debe ser poco, aun escucha los vitores que se despliegan por las calles.

¡Que demonios crees que haces!-es lo primero que escucha de su madre tan pronto irrumpe en el salón.

¡Mamá! ¡Qué sorpresa!-Ali le sonríe burlona-hace un bonito día ¿no?

Déjate de estupideces, Ali-le ladra Jason-¿Por qué has hecho esto?

¿Quieres la lista de motivos corta, o la versión extendida?-La señora Dilaurentis bufa audiblemente.

Alison, esto no es un juego-repone su padre-contesta...

Pero si es un juego-apunta ella enderezándose para verlos mejor-los JUEGOS del hambre ¿ves? ahora si quieren una respuesta es simplemente porque quiero, por eso me ofrecí de voluntaria.

No puedes hacer eso-la voz de Jason apenas contiene la rabia que lo inunda.

¿En serio?-levanta la ceja coqueta-¿Entonces que hago aquí? ¿Visitando al alcalde... a uno de los tantos hombres con los que mi mamá ha estado? ¿Porque de ser...-no termina frase, pues la cachetada que la señora Dilaurentis la toma por sorpresa.

No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono-gruñe

¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?-la chica ha perdido todo ápice de su sonrisa maliciosa-¿Abandonarme?, nah, eso ya lo has hecho, o centrarte solo en Jason, ups! eso también...

Eso es mentira...-

¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, remedo de drogadicto!-le escupió la chica-¿O vas a matarme?-inquiere dirigiéndose a su madre- Adelante, eso ya me lo prometieron, no es nuevo para mi.

Tenías un buen futuro-le susurra Kenneth-pudiste tenerlo todo...

Ah si... un matrimonio arreglado con el agente Calderón ¿verdad?-los dos adultos se miraron nerviosos.

¿Matrimonio arreglado?-Jason miró atónito a todos-¡¿De que demonios habla?!

¿No te contaron, hermanito?-inquiere Ali con fingida preocupación-debe ser porque no querían darte parte de las ganancias por las que me vendieron.

No puede ser-

Era un buen plan para su futuro-apostilla la señora-algo que le hiciera bien a ella...

Y al bebé que están esperando-añade la chica con malicia.

¿Cómo sabes eso?-vocifera la mujer.

¡¿Un bebé?!-Jason grita al mismo tiempo-¡¿Van a tener un bebé?!

No es de tu incumbencia-asegura el señor Dilaurentis.

¡No, por que carajo lo sería!-gruñe Jason-solo soy su estúpido hijo ¡¿Por qué me importaría?!

Es algo reciente-responde la señora de mala gana.

¿Y preferiste contárselo a ella?-

Tranquilo, sigues siendo el favorito-interviene Ali-yo me enteré escuchando por una ventana...

¡¿Y que piensan hacer con el bebé?!-gruñe Jason.

Lo vamos a criar-responde Kenneth decidido.

A menos que salga defectuoso-responde Ali-Espera a que diga que quiere ponerse un vestido de mamá y lo mandarán al orfanato a morir.

¡Alison!-gruñe su madre.

¿Que? ¿No hicieron eso con Charlie?-inquiere con fingida ingenuidad.

Y me hicieron creer que no era real-reclamó Jason

¡¿Pueden dejar eso de una vez?!-grita la señora Dilaurentis.

Charles estaba enfermo-apostilla Kenneth-si hubieramos sabido lo que iba a pasarle...

Les habría dado igual-espeta Jason.

La historia es diferente con ustedes-apunta Jessica-ustedes...

Nosotros estamos igual de jodidos-responde Ali-Jason a penas sobrevivió a su adicción a la morflina, de no haber sido por que lo capturaron... y yo me lie con mi mejor amiga un par de veces hace cosa de un año-sus padres la miran asombrados-¿No sabían? debe ser por la atención que nos ponen, una lástima, no podrán mandarme a morir tal como hicieron con Charlie...

¿Que intentas hacer?-inquiere su madre-¿Castigarnos?

Puede-dice-un poco, si. Esta es la parte de mi vida en la que debería abrazarlos y llorar porque no volveré a verlos y aquí estamos... riñendo y descubriendo mentiras como siempre, solo falta que mi padre descubra otra de tus aventuras y estamos completos...

Serás...-

No, tú lo serás-responde Alison con autoridad-no me dieron NADA que extrañar, NADA que valiera la pena, lo mismo vale para ese idiota de allí-la chica señala a Jason quien hace una mueca-espero que a quien viene en camino le toquen padres mejores...

Se acabó el tiempo-anunció un agente de la paz. Los tres se quedan en silencio.

A tiempo-dice Ali levantándose-yo...-no termina de hablar cuando siente a Jason abrazarla y eso la deja petrificada.

No quiero que lo último que recuerdes de mí sea una pelea-la chica simplemente rodeo a su hermano con los brazos sin entender muy bien que hacía-suerte Ali-dice antes de besar su frente-intenta ganar, te quiero.

Quizá allí te enseñen modales-le ladra la señora Dilaurentis ante de salir.

¡Jessica!-reclama su marido pero ella no vuelve sobre sus pasos. El hombre la mira y asiente-cuídate-Jason la suelta por fin y simplemente se va siguiendo a su madre.

Les diré a los agentes que no quieres hablar con Lorenzo-dice su padre-¿Está bien?

Por favor-responde Ali, Él se va siguiendo al resto de su familia dejando a la chica con un sabor agridulce respecto a su visita.


	17. Lo mejor de lo que pudo recibir

La espera la está matando. Aria lleva al menos veinte minutos esperando en una de las lujosas habitaciones del palacio de justicia del distrito 10 pero simplemente nadie se ha presentado, bueno, no es que espere a mucha gente pero el que su hermano no esté a su lado la inquieta, la inquieta y mucho. Finalmente las puertas se abren y Aria se gira pero no es su hermano quien la observa.

Gracias por venir-Cashel la decrépita mujer que se supone debe cuidarlos se sienta en uno de los elegantes sillones.

No me imagino que quieres-le gruñe.

Por favor cuida de Mike-le pide.

¿Porque debería de hacerlo?-inquiere con sorna.

Porque es tu trabajo-dice, Cashel levanta las cejas, está a punto de responder pero Aria continúa-por favor, yo sé que por alguna razón me odias y sé que crees que mi hermano es un inútil pero no lo es, cuídalo, es solo un niño, es solo un niño...

Yo creo que hago mi trabajo bastante bien-responde con un aire de superioridad.

Por favor no seas cruel-le suplica-es solo un niño.

Tienes que darme más que eso-responde.

¿Más?-la impotencia de Aria era palpable en su voz-¡¿Que más quieres?! ¡No tengo nada!

Pero lo tendrás-gruñe la mujer-cuando ganes los juegos...

¿Ganar yo?-siente que el alma se le cae a los pies-yo... no creo poder...

Tienes que poder-recalcó paseándose por la habitación-mira, te diré que: voy a cuidar del niño, comerá, dormirá bien, voy a ser... tierna, no le faltará nada... y a tu vuelta me pagarás, seremos ricas.

¿Y si muero?-intuye la respuesta pero no quiere saberlo.

Si mueres-la chica se levanta y se dirige a la puerta-tu lastre te seguirá sin tardanza-dice y sin más abandona el lugar. Aria intentó seguirla pero las puertas se cerraron por eso se tuvo que contentar con golpear un viejo cuadro y derramar sus lágrimas de frustración.

¿Puedo pasar?-la chica se volteó limpiándose las lágrimas para que su hermano no las viera pero aquella persona tampoco era su hermano.

¿Señora Gurret?-Aria la miró-¿Qué hace aquí?

Será rápido-se apresura a decir tomando sus manos-ay mi niña, no puedo prometerte que alimentaré a tu hermano, pero puedo darle trabajo...

Si-le sonríe-por favor, si puede ver que la bruja que nos cuida no lo lastime...

No te garantizo nada-apunta la mujer cautelosa-ya conoces a mi esposo... pero lo intentaré. Gracias por tu ayuda en casa y por las pláticas y...-Aria ve que la mujer corre el peligro de llorar. Ella nunca ha considerado tener una amiga pero en estos momentos... cree que es así como siente. De modo que la abraza y la señora le corresponde por unos segundos.

Gracias también a usted-responde la chica con un nudo en la garganta-Y por favor, de lo que yo hice, de lo que yo soy... proteja a Mike, explíquele si puede... yo...

Lo intentaré-responde y sonríe-ya debo irme, le dije a Valkio que iría a comprar al mercado algo que me faltó...

Adelante-murmura Aria-y gracias por venir yo... significó mucho para mí.

Aunque no lo creas también para mi-dice-Buena suerte, Aria.

La mujer sale sin decir más, pero para Aria ha sido suficiente, su visita le ha dejado una especie de paz interior que necesitará para el momento en el que entre su hermano, sin embargo ese momento tarda en llegar, de hecho Aria está pensando que quizá nunca ocurra cuando la puerta se abre y el niño entra corriendo lo más rápido que su pierna le permite.

¡Aria!-la chica lo abraza y lo levanta del suelo-Aria...-no sabe que más decir, es normal. Aria tampoco sabría.

Escúchame-lo mira a los ojos-Mike las cosas van a cambiar un montón, Cashel ha prometido cuidar de ti aun así no confíes del todo en ella ¿Si?

¿Por que no?-inquiere-siempre es amable y me lleva comida

Lo sé-Cashel lo ha hecho bien, nunca lastimó a Mike por lo que el niño la tiene en buen concepto, solo se limitó a torturar a Aria y eso de momento no le había importado hasta ahora-pero debes ser extra cauteloso, ¿Conoces a la señora Gurret?

Si-

Ella intentará ver que estés bien-el niño asiente-ve a verla si algo malo ocurre, pero procura que sea en la mañana para que su marido no te vea.

De acuerdo-

Hay una cosa más-la chica se mueve incómoda-algún día la gente dirá cosas sobre mí... cosas que no entenderás, quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que haya hecho, cualquiera, la volvería a hacer para que a ti no te faltase nada ¿Si?

No entiendo...-

Lo harás con el tiempo-le asegura.

Está bien-Murmura Mike y luego inseguro inquiere-¿Es mi culpa?

¿Que cosa?-Aria lo mira sin entender. El baja la vista.

Que todo el mundo se vaya-su voz se rompe levemente-primero Mamá y luego papá, ahora tu...

No, Mike, no puedes pensar así-la chica sujeta sus hombros y lo mira directamente-Mamá nos dejó porque no toleraba más los engaños de Papá y encontró su suerte en ese asalto... y Papá murió de viejo, no había nada más que hacer por él y yo Mike, no te dejaría si pudiera evitarlo pero... no puedo. Yo te quiero más que a nada en este mundo.

Y yo a ti-responde el niño-voy a estar esperándote.

Si-él debe saber que Aria no tiene oportunidad pero no lo menciona-si quizá...

No quizá, Aria-el niño la mira-tienes que volver, por favor, no te rindas inténtalo ¿Si?

Te lo prometo-responde antes de besar su frente-voy a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Tengo algo para ti-añade el niño metiéndose la mano en uno de los bolsillos-Te dejan llevar algo en la arena ¿verdad?-ella asiente-yo no... no tenía nada que te recordara a casa, nada que pudiera darte, me tardé en llegar porque busqué y busqué pero...

No tienes que darme nada-interviene la chica-siempre voy a estar pensando en ti.

Lo sé pero aun así-el niño saca la mano del bolsillo-lo único que pude encontrar fue esto-abre su delgado puño, en su interior solo hay una grisácea piedra irregular que bien pudo estar al borde de cualquier camino del distrito-espero que te recuerde a casa y cuando la veas... pienses en mí-Aria solloza-¿No te gusta? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Es el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo dar-llora-ven aquí-lo acuna entre sus brazos como cuando era bebé y el hacerlo le recuerda tiempos mejores, tanto así que por un momento está convencida de que su madre le dirá que le lleve a Mike para alimentarlo y ella vaya con su padre a avisarle que la cena está lista.

¿Entonces te gusta?-ella asiente-menos mal, porque no pude encontrar algo más que valiera la pena.

Vale la pena-le asegura-por ti todo vale la pena.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta dentro de una semana. oh! y una pequeña encuesta. ¿Les parecen los 6 capítulos de una sola vez cada semana?¿O uno por día?**

 **Saludos de nuevo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas anónimas :3**

 **-OA**


	18. Nuevos amigos

La puerta del tren se cierra detrás de una llorosa Aria y su compañero.

Supongo que eso esto todo por ahora-murmura el chico mientras el tren comienza a moverse.

Siganme-murmura la acompañante agitando su cabello negro-¡Me llamo Crispa y ahora mismo vamos a dirigirnos a conocer a sus mentores!-parece no hacerles caso se da la vuelta y los chicos se aprestan a seguirla.

Lo siento-dice la chica mientras entran al elegante compartimento-no recuerdo tu nombre.

No me extraña-dice con una sonrisa-parecías petrificada. Me llamo Holden.

Aria-

Si, he oído de ti-dice-además yo si estaba prestando atención a la cosecha.

bien por ti-murmura ella con una sonrisa.

Basta de parloteo-les regaña Crispa cariñosamente-¡Ah ya están aquí! Me preguntaba si debía llamarlos-Aria y Holden miran al frente-¡Estos son sus mentores, Ezra y Waxlyn!-Aria no les ha prestado mucha atención en la cosecha pero ahora se da el tiempo de mirarlos, sin embargo pasa de ella de la mujer inmediatamente, El hombre que está frente a ella por otro lado no debe de pasar de los treinta años, tiene el rostro redondo, cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca y preciosos ojos azules que la miran directamente.

Hola-le saluda sin tardanza-Aria ¿Verdad?

Si-Ambos se miran. Aria jura que lo ha visto antes, quizá en un sueño, quizá de otra vida... o quizá ha visto sus juegos en alguna repetición.

Bueno!-exclamaWaxlyn-me quedo entonces con el chico!-Ezra asiente amablemente sin añadir nada más.

Vamos, muero de hambre-dice Crispa guiándolos a otro vagón que hace las veces de comedor-¡Y seguro que ustedes también!

Waxlyn, Crispa y Holden se sientan a la mesa, este último impresionado por la cantidad de comida que hay en la mesa: platos de ternera tanto en cortes como en estofado, pan caliente cuyo aroma llega con tanta fuerza que hace que el estómago de Aria gruña con fuerza, diversas jarras metálicas y de cristal algunas con un líquido oscuro, que bien puede ser café u chocolate caliente, jugo de naranja, una enorme charola con fruta, otra con panqués y una más con galletas glaseadas.

¿Aria?-inquiere Crispa-¿Estás bien?

No, necesito... aire-no dice más, simplemente corre lejos del vagón comedor, la rabia la inunda mientras empuja a uno de los sirvientes al pasar, sigue corriendo hasta que un par de vagones más tarde el tren se acaba en un vagón cubierto por un cristal abovedado que la impresión de ir al aire libre. La chica se sienta en uno de los divanes redondos que se amoldan perfectamente a las paredes y suspira al tiempo que deja caer las lágrimas que lleva conteniendo desde que vio aquel espectáculo culinario. ¿Cuánto le había costado la comida de esa mañana? ¿Cuánto le había costado la semana anterior? Allí estaba ella, frente a todos esos platillos ¿Y su hermano? Quizá comiera el resto del guiso conseguido en la mañana, había un poco de queso y algo de leche y si Cashel cumplía su palabra podría conseguir algo más, pero nunca nada como esto.

¿Aria?-Ezra entra al compartimiento-¿Te encuentras bien?

Si-responde ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

Entiendo que puedas sentirte abrumada por cosas que a ellos les parecerían simples como la comida-ella lo mira, él se sienta a su lado-supongo que a mí me impresionó pero de otra manera.

¿De otra manera?-

Salté sobre los estofados apenas los vi-admite-ni siquiera me molesté en darme cuenta que me estaba quemando la lengua hasta después.

Tengo un hermano pequeño que se muere de hambre-explica-y ellos...

Ya, bueno, las cosas se ponen peores-admite Ezra.

¿A que te refieres?-inquiere la chica.

El capitolio, ya sabes. Para alguien que crece rodeado de carencias, cosas que hacen en el capitolio lucen...-medita sus palabras-inaceptables.

Parece que te acostumbras deprisa-notó Aria mirándolo.

Ni mucho menos-responde el chico y es entonces cuando ella nota la tristeza que destilan sus ojos azules-¿Quieres comer aquí? Traeré poco para que tu estómago se acostumbre ¿está bien?

Gracias-el chico asiente y sale del vagón. Aria mira por los cristales mientras los paisajes se desdibujan por la velocidad, la chica se pierde en sus pensamientos, piensa en todo: en sus padres, en Cashel, en su hermano y en su maldita suerte, no puede creer lo mucho que su vida ha cambiado en tan solo unas horas.

Hey-Ezra entra seguido de uno de esos sirvientes que tanto abundan en el tren quien empuja un carrito metálico con un par de platos y unas copas rebosante de jugo de naranja, el chico acomoda todo en una pequeña mesita de madera y Aria se sienta frente a ella.

Gracias-murmura al chico quien solo asiente antes de retirarse.

¿Mejor así?-inquiere el chico.

Un poco-acepta mientras empieza a comer con cierto recelo, se da cuenta de que Ezra no prueba bocado, se limita a dar sorbitos a su jugo y aquello le causa mala espina-¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué no comes?

No tengo hambre-dice-ya picaré algo más tarde. ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Están con tu hermano?

No-responde-soy huérfana desde los 12 años, me encargo de mi hermano desde entonces.

Lo siento-Ella se limita a encogerse de hombros, hace mucho que había dejado darle importancia.

¿Cómo ganaste tus juegos?-inquiere la chica y Él palidece-perdón, no quería ser brusca pero... tengo una semana para ganar peso, volverme profesional y ganar estos juegos, no puedo perder nada de tiempo ¿me ayudarás verdad?-sabe que es su trabajo pero también intuye que si el chico no está comprometido a ayudarla de poco servirá lo que ella haga. Ezra se queda mucho tiempo callado luego pulsa botón y uno de los sirvientes aparece.

Traeme dos platos de ternera bien hecha, por favor-el chico asiente y se va-te ayudaré, pero tenemos que ponernos a trabajar ya, ¿De acuerdo?

Aria asiente, hará lo que deba hacer para ganar estos juegos.

 **Una disculpa por el mega retraso, las cosas se me complicaron bastante pero ya estoy de vuelta :3.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, visitas y tal.**

 **-OA**


	19. Jack

Emily sale del palacio de justicia sin molestarse en ocultar que ha llorado, camina lento y sin prestar mucha atención entra al vagón detrás del monigote que tiene por escolta, el hombre es en estatura más bajo que ella pero parlotea el doble de lo que la chica puede captar, sin embargo entre toda la información que escupe con lo único que se queda es con su nombre: Mergus.

Muévete lindura!-le dice con tono chillón y solo entonces Emily se aparta, algo en el andén causa un estropicio, la chica mira por la puerta abierta y sólo entonces ve a una mujer que grita y llora siendo contenida por agentes de la paz quienes la alejan del pequeño tributo que la mira con la tristeza grabada en el rostros el niño y extiende los brazos hacia ella sin poder alcanzarla pues está firmemente sujeto por su escolta.

Oh!-exclama alguien detrás de ella-Mergus, Mergus!-el hombre del capitolio mira de vuelta al tren-deja que lo haga yo!-Emily la reconoce de inmediato, ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Mags Flannagan, primera vencedora del distrito 4 y la mentora de otros tres vencedores entre ellos Finnick Odair.

Mamá oso al rescate-murmura alguien detrás de ella, se trata de una mujer joven de aspecto perdido, es otra vencedora por supuesto pero la chica no consigue recordar su nombre.

Menos mal que lo tenías controlado-exclama Mergus meloso a Mags-pensé que tendría que hablar con los agentes para que lo subieran.

Ya, ya-canturrea la mujer de cabellos blancos quien lleva al niño en brazos, sin hacer caso de su escolta-venga niño valiente, todo se pondrá mejor.

Eso no le ayudará-dice la otra mujer-bájalo y que coma algo.

Dale tiempo, Muscida-responde Mags-necesita acoplarse-luego mirando a Emily añade-¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas algo? Te llamas Emily ¿verdad?

Si-responde-me llamo Emily, y no necesito nada, gracias.

Que bueno-gruñe Muscida-porque no iba a cargarte, abrazarte y tal...-Emily frunce el ceño.

Bien-Mergus carraspea-yo creo que aunque la señorita Fields-suelta una risita y Emily rueda los ojos-no necesite nada, debe comer, llegaremos al Capitolio dentro de poco, muy probablemente en la noche-añade mirando por la ventana y asintiendo para sí-será mejor que tengas algo en el estómago.

No se...-responde Emily insegura.

Entiendo que no quieras-dice Mags-pero debes intentarlo...

incluso si luego lo hechas todo fuera-farfulla Muscida.

...vas a necesitar energía-continúa la mujer-y mejor que empieces a ganar peso desde ya, los tributos de los distritos 1 y 2 no son ninguna broma-Emily asiente.

Ven-canturrea Mergus tomándo la mano de la chica-¡te llevaré al vagón comedor!-Emily lo mira insegura pero aun así lo sigue.

Después de la comida Emily dedica su tiempo a caminar por el tren intentando calmarse, ella, quien ha pasado la vida en la costa o pescando a mar abierto se siente atrapada en el pequeño fuselaje del tren, por más lujoso que este sea, la chica ya lo ha recorrido de punta a punta y justo cuando está pensando en echar una siesta para intentar olvidar que su familia se queda cada vez más lejos algo llama su atención: en la elegante salita con un televisor se muestra lo que parece ser la cosecha de este año, intrigada por ver a sus contrincantes la chica se acerca a uno de los sillones de aspecto confortable y se sienta en él.

¿Quieres?-la voz la toma por sorpresa, el otro tributo de su distrito le tiende un pequeño cuenco de metal rebosante de caramelos, está sentado en el otro extremo del sillón, tan envuelto entre mantas y cojines que ha logrado un camuflaje casi perfecto.

No, gracias-responde la chica-¿Hace mucho que empezó?

No, apenas están en el distrito dos-Emily asiente mientras mira a la escolta alegrarse y vitorear a la tributo quien al parecer es hermana menor de Melissa Hastings, una vencedora bastante sangrienta. Pasan en seguida el sorteo de los chicos del 3, un muchacho de lentes alto y de pelo oscuro y una chica morena de mirada temerosa, luego de eso comienza a cosecha de su distrito.

¿Esa niña es tu hermana?-inquiere el pequeño mientras ambos observan como la Emily de la retransmisión sube al estrado para tomar el lugar de la pequeña Larah.

No, es la hermana de mi novia-

¿La hermana de tu novia?-ella asiente-¿Por qué te presentarías por la hermana de tu novia?

Porque es pequeña y...-lo mira, él también es pequeño y de pronto se le ocurre que cualquier cosa que diga para minimizar el coraje de su casi sobrina podría desanimarlo a él- y la aprecio mucho.

Yo también soy pequeño-dice-pero no necesito que nadie me cuide-Emily enarca una ceja-me llamo Jack, por cierto.

Un gusto, Jack-

¿Por qué un gusto?-Emily lo mira sin entender-dentro de una semana vamos a intentar matarnos ¿no?

Bueno, si...-la chica esta perpleja por como el niño entiende las cosas a su alrededor-pero no tenemos que ser enemigos.

¿Quieres que seamos aliados?-

Puede-Emily se rasca la cabeza-o probablemente solo quiero platicar con alguien en este tren.

Puedes platicar con Mergus, nunca se calla-Emily se ríe.

En eso tienes toda la razón-El niño asiente.

Mi mentora será Mags-dice-¿Lo sabías?

No-responde Emily-eso me deja con Muscida.

¡Te gané a la mejor!-se ríe. Probablemente piensa que al hacerlo se burla de ella pero, esa risa es tan parecida a la de Balí que hace que Emily también ría-hablo en serio, Mags ha formado a 3 vencedores y todos los de Muscida han muerto.

¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso?-la verdad es que a su edad a Emily lo que menos le preocupaba era llevar registros sobre los vencedores de su distrito, de hecho eso solo importaba cuando alguno ganaba, pues eso significaba más y mejor comida para todos.

Mi papá lo dice todo el tiempo-responde-me dijo que me quedase con Mags y me uniera a los otros profesionales, así voy a ganar.

¿A los otros profesionales?-vaya, eso era apuntar alto.

Nosotros también somos profesionales-recalca el niño.

Si, supongo que si-Emily clava su vista en la cosecha del distrito seis, un chico de cabellos largos sube como un valiente voluntario y los comentaristas lo vitorean por ser el primero en al menos quince años.

¿Cuál es tu estrategia?-inquiere el niño.

¿Por qué te lo diría?-Jack la mira impresionado, probablemente acaba de darse cuenta de que reveló de más a alguien extraño.

Porque somos aliados-Emily se ríe, Jack también. Es astuto.

¿Seguro que quieres ser aliado mío? Ni siquiera has visto lo que puedo hacer-

Ya sabes mi estrategia-dice-no tengo más opción que tenerte de aliada-Y aunque Emily no lo creyó posible, ante el comentario vuelve a sonreír.


	20. Primer entrenamiento

¿Alison?-Scarus su escolta toca a la puerta de su lujosa habitación en el tren-Tus mentores quieren verte, están en el último vagón-La chica tuerce el gesto, a buena hora, ninguno de los dos se había presentado para comer con sus tributos, simplemente les habían dejado la instrucción de comer y descansar un poco hasta recibir más instrucciones.

La rubia salió de su compartimento a la luz de la tarde y caminó por el pasillo sin detenerse hasta el final, donde había una sencilla puerta dorada a la cual llamó. La puerta se abrió al instante y ella entró. La habitación era (ni más ni menos) una sala de entrenamiento, con pisos de un material firme y suave, muros de elegante madera con anaquelesllenos de armas.

Pasa, te estábamos esperando-la que habla es Cashmere. Su hermano Gloss se encuentra sentado en un banco de metal mientras Noel el otro tributo espera en un precioso sillón de cuero negro-Toma asiento por favor-la chica se dirige a lado de Noel y se sienta.

Bueno-suspira Gloss-¿Qué saben hacer?

Sé manejar cuchillos, lanzas, espadas, arco y otras armas-sonríe Noel-pero mi especialidad son las mazas de picos-los hermanos se miran.

Pruébalo-Gloss se levanta y Noel abre mucho los ojos, está claro que no se esperaba un reto así a menos de veinticuatro horas de la cosecha y menos con un vencedor experimentado-levántate.

El chico se levanta, con la mandíbula tensa. Y recibe la masa que le ofrece Gloss, el hombre por su parte blande una espada, con una sonrisa. Es una pelea corta, Noel se ve fuerte y hábil con la maza, pero Gloss lo bloquea continuamente con la espada y al final el vencedor logra desarmarlo.

¿Seguro que es tu especialidad?-inquiere Gloss con sorna. Noel tensa la mandíbula todavía más-vamos, vamos cálmate y siéntate.

¿Qué hay de ti niña?-ahora es Cashmere quien le sonríe.

También domino todo-responde con pinta de aburrida-lo que mejor se me da es la espada y especialmente el escudo.

¿Escudo?-es cómico como ambos hermanos lo preguntan al mismo tiempo.

Escudo-responde la chica levantándose para tomar una espada que colgaba del muro-¿Tienen uno?-Cashmere examina sus paredes, hay de todo, lanzas, mazas, espadas incluso una navaja giratoria de aspecto mortífero pero ningún un escudo. Hasta que Gloss sale corriendo de la habitación, Noel está a punto de preguntar, pero Cashmere lo detiene con un gesto. Varios segundos y un horrendo ruido más tarde el hombre reaparece con un escudo metálico en apariencia de ornato

¿Servirá?-inquiere. Ali lo toma para examinarlo, es obvio que lo han arrancado de la pared.

Servirá por ahora-dice al fin.

Pruébame que lo sabes usar-le reta Cashmere-y te mandaré a hacer uno de oro y diamantes-Ali sonríe-Vamos a ello-La vencedora apenas esperó a que la chica sujetara el escudo y comenzó con los ataques, firmes y rápidos. Ali los bloqueo con éxito intentando atacar al mismo tiempo, sin embargo su oponente era tan buena que podía atacar y defender con la misma espada.

Ya vale-sonríe Gloss después de unos minutos-Pruébala en serio.

Dame un minuto, Dilaurentis-la chica se dirige a un anaquel y saca una especie de chaleco lleno de pequeñas barras metálicas, acto seguido se dirige al fondo de la sala-Bien, usa espada y escudo, intenta cubrirte.

Adelante-Ni bien lo hubo dicho, Cashmere comenzó a lanzar las barras metálicas a una velocidad de vértigo. Ali hizo lo posible con resultados más o menos satisfactorios, la mayoría de las barras fueron bloqueadas por el escudo, unas cuantas con la espada (aunque eso fue más suerte que otra cosa) y algunas golpearon sus piernas y sus brazos.

Nada mal-sonríe Cashmere-nada mal. 8 ¿Y tu?

7-responde Gloss-la tuya merece un 9

El tuyo 6-responde ella. Noel protesta-relájate, ya mejorarás.

No sirve de nada que te digamos que estás preparado si en realidad no lo estás-respalda Gloss-trabajaremos en ello.

¿Ahora?-Gloss asiente.

¿Quieres trabajar primero?-inquiere Cashmere.

Nah-Gloss mira a Noel-descansa un poco...

No necesito descansar-gruñe el chico.

...no me importa-continúa el vencedor-trabajen ustedes, chicas-Tanto Noel como Gloss salen del lugar.

A trabajar-Ali asiente.

Durante al menos dos horas sin descanso, Ali trabaja con Cashmere primero bloqueando con el escudo, luego trabajando con la espada, un breve descanso para tomar agua para luego retomar con lanza (punto débil de Ali) y finalmente una sesión de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y aunque no destacó en ninguna de ellas pudo sentirse satisfecha cuando la vencedora dijo:

Nada mal, para un primer día-Ali asintió-Ya puedes irte, pero antes de eso... Dime ¿viste las cosechas?-ella asiente-¿Quien llamó tu atención?

Los del dos, la del cuatro y quizá el chico del 12-dice Ali-es enorme

Me da gusto que no lo subestimes por ser del distrito minero-asiente Cashmere-ellos son los más fuertes, si, aunque yo no descartaría a los dos del siete, además te faltó alguien muy importante.

¿Quien?-

Noel-Ali asiente, era obvio-no te olvides, hay una corona, solo una, tienes 23 enemigos, no 22.

No lo olvidaré-dice.

La estrategia es simple-continua la vencedora-de ese grupo de chicos solo hay dos opciones: los matas a la primera oportunidad o los haces tus aliados, te recomiendo la segunda, pero de momento mantenlos a todos bajo vigilancia, oh! y te recomiendo que tengas de tu lado a la chica del cuatro, como el vencedor pasado fue de ese distrito seguro que un montón de gente le pondrá atención ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo-La mujer asiente.

Puedes irte, llegaremos al Capitolio dentro de poco pero pasaremos la noche en el tren, mañana en la mañana te pondrán más guapa y se hará el desfile-Cashmere suspira-buenas noches

Buenas noches-responde Ali quien sale del lugar con rumbo a su dormitorio no sin antes pedir algo más de comida, en casa no se muere de hambre pero definitivamente no puede permitirse esos manjares y si va a morir en la arena ¿Qué más da? mejor aprovecharlo.


	21. Conociendo

¿No vas a comer nada?-Spencer niega y Melissa suelta un bufido-deberías hacerlo, lo que menos queremos es que te desmayes a medio desfile.

El desfile es hasta mañana-repica la menor de las hermanas-comeré algo temprano.

Tampoco quiero que lo eches fuera encima del carruaje-dice-necesito que causes la mejor impresión posible, para que en base a eso te consiga patrocinadores.

Ya lo sé-

¿Entonces?-

Comeré algo temprano-repite.

Hey!-Spencer se sobresalta cuando Melissa golpea la mesa con ambas manos-Sé que lo odias y lo entiendo, pero por la siguiente semana vas a tener que obedecerme ¿entendiste? Es tu mejor oportunidad de salir viva de estos juegos, así que come algo, llegaremos al capitolio antes del anochecer pero para entonces tu estarás dormida y mañana temprano desayunarás ligero, para que los estilistas no tengan problema contigo-Ni siquiera espera a que su hermana responda, simplemente sale del vagón comedor.

Spencer se queda un buen rato meditando sobre su suerte y pellizcando de cuando en cuando un elegante pan del capitolio. No hace mucho durante el viaje, salvo ir a ver el resumen de las cosechas cuando Lyndon, su compañero la invita, pero tampoco a ellos les presta mucha atención, memoriza a la mayoría de los tributos y por lo que ve, puede clasificarlos fácilmente: los tributos del 1 y su compañero son los más fuertes, de allí estarían la chica del cuatro, los del siete, la chica del once y el chico del doce quienes podrían dar la sorpresa, el resto están fuera del radar dado que no se ven lo suficientemente duros para la competencia. Luego del resumen Enobaria llama a Lyndon para una "reunión" en la plataforma final del tren. Spencer se queda esperando a que su hermana la llame, pero esto no ocurre, al final decide sentarse en uno de los vagones de descanso disfrutando de ver pasar el paisaje a una alta velocidad, hasta que sin previo aviso las tenues luces del ocaso se apagan de golpe, haciendo que la chica se enderece en su asiento.

Estamos entrando a la ciudad-suspira Melissa quién se sienta a su lado. La oscuridad dura mucho, más de lo que Spencer soporta, estar bajo tierra le recuerda a su abuelo, quien una tarde la hizo bajar a la oscura cantera donde se perdió... La chica sacude la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

¿Miedo a la oscuridad?-inquiere Melissa

Cierra la boca-

No hay nada que temer-responde la chica con una mueca-yo te protejo hermanita

No me... wow!-exclamó Spencer cuando cuando el sol irrumpió en el tren, cegándola por unos segundos después de los cuales se pegó a la ventana para observar la ciudad del Capitolio. Las imágenes que había visto en televisión no alcanzaban a transmitir la esencia de aquel conjunto de impresionantes edificios, que a la luz del ocaso resaltaban contra el horizonte montañoso-es... ¡increíble!-miró a su hermana quien parecía tener la mirada perdida en el piso del tren-¿Melissa?

Si-responde con un suspiro de añoranza-el sol forma bonitos colores, contra el capitolio ¿no? lo hace ver más increíble de lo que es...

¿Estás bien?-inquiere. la vencedora parece perdida.

Clavian-dice Melissa-mi compañero de distrito, estaba tan cautivado como tú.

¿Tú no lo estabas?-

Si, un poco-responde-pero tenía otras cosas en mente.

¿Cómo...?-

Ganar los juegos-responde la chica. Spencer asiente mientras mira a la gente vestida de manera extraña, con artilugios imposibles hechos de colores chillones bastante irreales.

Ah...-

De hecho vamos a empezar con eso-dice mientras la abraza cariñosamente-¿Sientes como frena el tren?-la chica asiente-dentro de poco nos verán, saludarán... no te contengas, se melosa y linda-Ni bien lo hubo dicho aparecieron frente a ellos un grupo de personas que les señala, emocionados, a Spencer se le revuelve el estómago ¿tan ansiosos están de sangre? sin embargo nota que su hermana saluda y ella hace lo mismo, intentando ser encantadora.

Mira allá-dice Melissa señalando a la lejanía.

¿Qué cosa?-

Todo-sonríe ella-te estoy enseñando mi ciudad favorita, venga, ¿No es preciosa?

Ah-Spencer sonríe captando la idea-¡Es preciosa!

Lo sé, y algún día todos ellos te adorarán como a mí-lo que pasa después por más pequeño que sea descoloca a Spencer; es un beso de su hermana en sus cabellos castaños un gesto olvidado hacía años. La siguiente sonrisa que la chica esboza, no es para nada fingida.

Unas horas más tarde reina el silencio en el tren que permanece estacionado en el andén metálico, la oscuridad ha caído sobre el capitolio y las puertas permanecen cerradas, se supone que los tributos deben dormir pero Spencer no lo consigue, por lo que termina en el último vagón; el vagón panorámico desde el que vio el capitolio contra el ocaso, en el gran hangar subterráneo que se supone debe albergar a los trenes de todos los distritos sólo se encuentran el perteneciente a su distrito y al distrito tres. Por la forma en la que los trenes se acomodan Spencer puede ver de frente el espacio vacío del 8 y también nota como a la mitad de la noche llegan los distritos 4, 1 y 10, y en la madrugada arriban los distritos 9 y 7 fue este último el tren que más llamó su atención, pues no estaba vacío como los demás: allí había un chico, un chico que lloraba.

Spencer se enderezó en su asiento y lo miró atentamente: cabello cobrizo, espalda ancha hombros y brazos fuertes, eso era todo lo que alcanzaba a ver desde la distancia, el chico se quedó con las manos en el rostro llorando por varios minutos hasta que levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Spencer intentó ocultarse pero fue inútil, el chico se levantó en apariencia molesto y se internó en el tren perdiéndose de vista.


	22. Un objetivo

¿Vas a hablarme ahora?-inquiere Hanna-¿O seguirás en modo tributo profesional?-Están en la cómoda sala del tren, frente a ellos en el holograma-monitor hay un programa especial previo a los juegos del hambre, en unos minutos más-anuncian los conductores-comenzará el resumen de las cosechas.

Bien, cálmate-suspira Caleb-¿Quieres sentarte?-La chica no lo duda, se sienta a su lado mirándole expectante-¿Cómo estás?

¿Qué?-la pregunta la toma con la guardia baja-¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¡Estamos atrapados en un juego a muerte con un vencedor! ¡Estoy aterrada! ¿Tú no?

Un poco-admite.

¿Entonces por qué te ofreciste?-inquiere.

Ya sabes por qué-Hanna guarda silencio mientras él le acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

No tenías que hacer eso-

¿Entonces debía quedarme a ver cómo te mataban por televisión?-el chico se ríe burlón-¿Llevar botanas a casa de tu madre para ver juntos el espectáculo?

Tenías un futuro-le recuerda-estabas a punto de hacerte conductor de uno de estos monstruos-señala al tren-de verdad no tenías que...

Pero lo hice ¿no?-se encoge de hombros-¿Qué más da? No podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Pero tienes un plan ¿No?-inquirió Hanna-¿Por eso te comportaste tan...?

¿Astuto?-

Asquerosamente profesional-se ríe ella.

Bueno-Caleb también ríe-es más o menos lo mismo.

¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan?-

Mandarte viva a casa-responde con una sonrisa sincera.

¿Y tú?-Hanna lo mira-¿Que pasa contigo? Si quedamos los dos al final ¿Debo matarte y luego vivir con ello?

No pienses en eso todavía-le sugiere-Mejor hay que ver las cosechas.

¿Ver las cosechas?-él asiente-¿En serio necesitamos ver eso?

Por supuesto-el muchacho alcanza una libreta abandonada en la mesita de centro-es parte del plan.

El plan para devolverme a casa-asiente Hanna-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Vamos-recalca el chico-a ser tributos profesionales.

Oh-Hanna lo sopesa por unos momentos-¿Quieres que los golpee con una llave larga o corta?

Muy graciosa-le gruñe el chico-pero hablo en serio, vamos a pelear como profesionales.

Nunca nos aceptarán con ellos-Caleb la mira-Siempre son los mismos: distritos 1, 2 y a veces 4

Pero no es exclusivo-rebate-¿Recuerdas esa vez que reclutaron a un chico del 10?

El pobre iluso acabó con una hacha en la espada-recordó Hanna

Bueno, si-admite-pero no somos tan tontos y de cualquier manera yo dije que íbamos a pelear COMO profesionales, no CON LOS profesionales; vamos a armar nuestra propia manada.

¿Y los vamos a enfrentar?-inquiere.

Si, por eso necesitamos ver quienes son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer alianza con ellos-Hanna asiente.

¿Y si yo decidiera que quiero que tú vuelvas a casa?-inquiere la chica.

No empieces, Han-Caleb la mira-tu madre estará esperando por ti, no por mí.

¿Es cierto que fue a verte?-El chico asiente-¿Fue a verte alguien más?

No, ¿A ti?-

Mi padre-el chico la mira como esperando una explicación más detallada pero Hanna se limita a señalar la pantalla-mira, ya empieza.

Caleb la miró por unos segundos pero no dijo nada más, se limitó a mirar las cosechas. El chico descartó de inmediato a los tributos de los primeros dos distritos, pero marcó con especial peligrosidad a las dos mujeres, omitió al distrito tres, marcó a la chica del cuatro y al chico del cinco, ambos miraron a otro lado durante su cosecha y luego él siguió marcando; los dos del siete y el chico del doce.

Bueno-dijo Hanna al final observando la lista-tenemos a varios candidatos. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Creo que la chica del cuatro-revisa el cuaderno-Emily, va a ser vital.

¿Y eso?-la chica intenta recordarla-es alta, pero no tan fuerte, no sé de su rapidez pero... honestamente me da más miedo el del doce.

No es eso-responde Caleb-es estrategia; si conseguimos a los dos del siete, al del cinco y al del doce, con nosotros seríamos seis y ellos cuatro...

¿No crees que los profesionales quieran al del doce... se llama Harrik ¿no?-

Si, es probable que lo quieran-admite-pero los del doce son los más pobres, usualmente la traen contra los profesionales, es más fácil que se quede de nuestro lado, pero el cuatro es profesional, si ella se va con ellos, serían cinco asesinos calificados contra 6 tributos normales, si ella se queda con nosotros, seríamos seis tributos normales y una asesina contra cuatro profesionales ¿Lo ves? tendríamos más oportunidades...

Supongo que sí-admite-pero no sé cómo vamos a lograr que se alíen con nosotros, por lo que sé nos toman un poco a broma.

No tanto como al doce-sonríe Caleb.

Nunca podría tomarme a Harrik de broma-masculla Hanna-pero hablo en serio y con los mentores que tenemos...

Eso si es un problema-admite el chico-son más morflina que personas...

Bueno Haylee aún no está tan mal-intenta la chica.

Ya, pero Hixton está por los suelos... o más bien, hasta arriba-dado el comentario parece cómico cuando en ese momento su mentor se acerca a ellos dando traspiés.

¿Qué estamos viendo?-se tira al sofá al lado de Hanna quien procura alejarse de él.

De nuevo las cosechas-informa Caleb.

Fuiste voluntario-dice el hombre, su voz es pausada y monótona, su mirada se pierde en algún lugar de la pared-nadie fue voluntario por mí... Tu debiste hacerlo, Hax, eras mi hermano...

Lo siento-Él se encoge de hombros ante el comentario de Caleb y saca un pequeño tubo oscuro que desenvaina una aguja, los chicos apenas tienen tiempo para averiguar que está haciendo cuando se inyecta dejando el pequeño artilugio colgando de su brazo izquierdo. Caleb se levanta con cuidado seguido de Hanna, ambos están a punto de retirarse cuando el hombre apresa la muñeca de la chica.

Deberías probar, Haylee-le dice-hace que se vayan, todos los recuerdos, el dolor y el olor a sangre...

sueltame-quiere gritar pero no sale más que un susurro ¿Así se siente ganar los juegos?¿Esa es la gloria que tanto prometen? La chica intenta zafarse pero él tiene un agarre férreo y sin más el hombre saca otro tubo oscuro está dispuesto a clavarlo en el brazo de la chica cuando Caleb interviene.

¡Suéltala!-le tira el tubo de un manotazo y en un instante el vencedor se lanza sobre él estrellándolo en la pared del vagón.

¡Caleb!-Hanna no tiene tiempo si quiera de acercarse cuando alguien se lanza contra Hixton, quien suelta al novio de Hanna para defenderse de su nuevo atacante, que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Haylee, la otra mentora de los chicos.

Caleb se levanta y los dos miran asombrados como sus mentores pelean, puede que los dos estén drogados, pero aún así se ven fuertes y de alguna extraña manera (instinto de supervivencia quizá) saben lo que hacen. Un pequeño grupo de Avox llega justo cuando Hixton arroja a su compañera con fuerza hacia la mesa de centro que se hace añicos. Entre todos logran reducirlo y someterlo contra el piso del vagón.

Vayan... a sus habitaciones-les pide Haylee quien sangra profusamente de un lado de la cabeza, tiene un tono de piel extrañamente pálido y tiembla un poco-¡Ya!

No tiene que decirlo dos veces, ambos salen disparados hacia los vagones que hacen las veces de dormitorios. Hanna entra al suyo y está a punto de cerrar pero Caleb la detiene.

Me quedo contigo-dice mientras entra a la habitación.

Astuto-responde ella con una sonrisa pícara.

No bromees-responde Caleb-Nuestro mentor acaba de intentar drogarnos y matarnos...

Damas y caballeros-se burla ella-los sexagésimos sextos juegos del hambre ya comenzaron.

Déjate de tonterías-dice el chico aunque Hanna se da cuenta de que sonríe-oh... y hay otra cosa sobre el plan.

¿Qué cosa?-inquiere.

Nadie debe saber que estamos juntos-

¿En serio?-la chica lo mira perpleja-¡¿Por qué?!

Es parte de la estrategia-responde y al ver que Hanna se dispone a protestar añade-y además... -el chico la abraza-el capitolio nos lo quita todo: nuestra libertad, la comida, la esperanza... no quiero que nos quite lo que tenemos y en cuanto lo sepan lo harán, nos lo quitarán y lo convertirán en uno de sus circos ¿lo entiendes?

Si-responde antes de darle un pequeño beso-pero en ese caso no puedes quedarte a dormir.

No creo que alguien lo note...-Hanna sonríe.

Seguiremos tu plan al pie de la letra-dice-pero puedes quedarte un rato.

Caleb sonríe y deja que Hanna se ponga un extraño camisón para dormir luego ambos se tumban en la cama y se quedan allí abrazados por un momento.

Gracias por cuidarme-murmura la chica después de un rato.

Tú también me cuidas-dice el chico-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Me salvaste de ese agente de la paz, ¿Sabes? aun no puedo creer que lo redujeras sólo con tu bolsa de mano...

Hey-murmura la chica-¡Puede que así gane los juegos!-el muchacho se ríe.

No lo dudo-dice antes de besarla-ni por un momento.

* * *

 **Hey! esto lo iba a publicar ayer XD mil disculpas comienzo a estar liada con inscripciones escolares y tal pero en fin. ojalá hayan disfrutado el cap :3 saludos**

 **-OA**


	23. Cuatro en la mira

Vaya, mírense-exclama Gloss-¡Están increíbles!

Y los trajes-Cashmere sonríe y besa la mejilla de Ciserei, la estilista de Ali-son divinos, ¡A estos _diamcheries_ , les lloverán patrocinadores!

Lo sé, pero quiero darle otros toques todavía-añade Kaese mirando a Noel-¡Tengo el tributo más guapo de los juegos, necesito decorarlo más!-Noel mira a Ali con frustración, como si odiase todo aquello, lo cual puede que sea así: Noel ha venido por sangre, no a un desfile de modas. Aun así no pone reparos en seguir a su estilista y equipo. Gloss sonríe y los sigue.

Intenta que no mate a su estilista-se burla su hermana.

¿Acabaste conmigo?-inquiere Ali examinando todo su vestido: desde los tacones altos pasando por el vestido plateado y el corsé metálico con diversas joyas incrustradas en él, hasta la capa de seda que le colgaba de los hombros y se enredaba en sus brazos.-¿O también iremos a ajustar detalles?

No lindura, yo tengo confianza en mis trabajos-canturrea Ciserei tomando una copa de vino claro y burbujeante-créeme, con ese diseño, tu belleza y la astucia de Cash-la aludida choca su copa contra la de la estilista-los tendremos en la bolsa.

Ahora que lo mencionas-apunta Cashmere-he quedado con unos funcionarios del capitolio-Ciserei la mira impresionada-los veo muy interesados en respaldarte.

¿Tan pronto?-inquiere la estilista y la vencedora asiente-¡Pero que maravilla de mujer! Si tu tributo pasado no ganó, solo fue porque nadie puede competir contra la belleza de Odair. ¡Que mujer!-repite-¡Y son tus segundos juegos!-Cashmere apura el resto de su bebida y sonríe antes de irse.

Oye-la vencedora se detiene cuando Ali le da alcance-¿Tengo que quedarme aquí?

¿A donde más quieres ir?-Ali rueda un poco los ojos en dirección a su estilista. Las comisuras de la boca de su mentora parecen querer formar una sonrisa-entiendo mucha... euforia local por una mañana ¿no?-la chica asiente-puedes vagar por allí, si alguien te pregunta, di con autoridad que no es de su incumbencia, que yo te he dado permiso, pero debes volver antes del medio día ¿Comiste algo ya?

Si-Cashmere asiente complacida.

Bueno, es mejor así-dice-no comas nada más, eso evitará que lo eches fuera en el desfile. Sígueme.

¿Se van las dos?-inquiere Ciserei perpleja.

Ella irá a dar una vuelta por allí-informa Cashmere.

Puedo acompañarla si gusta-interviene Scaurus quien ha pasado todo el rato arrumbado en una elegante butaca ya que al parecer no se lleva especialmente bien con ninguno de los dos estilistas y el sentimiento es mutuo.

No, hace falta-Cashmere camina con gracia al elevador y tanto ella como Ali entran-quiero que la vean lejos de nosotros, firme, independiente, así la voy a vender... no quiero que echen a perder su imagen; alguien con carácter-no da tiempo a que nadie diga más antes que la puerta cierre.

Sabes como manejarlos-la chica sonrie.

No es difícil-dice-ya aprenderás con el tiempo.

Si sobrevivo...-

Cuando sobrevivas-remarca la chica-eres la vencedora de estos juegos, Alison. Si no lo crees desde ahora, entonces estás muerta-las puertas se abren en un piso superior y la mujer sale pero detiene a Ali cuando intenta hacer lo mismo-los tributos no pueden subir aquí, vaga por la última planta, es... agradable. Si encuentras a otro tributo, conversa, se sutil y hagas lo que hagas, no te metas en una pelea ¿bien? necesito que tengas el rostro intacto.

¿En serio ya tienes patrocinadores para mí?-inquiere la chica bloqueando el elevador para que no cierre todavía.

Prospectos de patrocinadores es lo correcto-recalca-pero si-Ali sonríe, con una mentora tan eficiente es fácil que la suerte esté de su lado-¿Crees que me lo tomo a broma como el borracho del doce o los drogadictos del seis?-La mujer suelta una risotada y se aleja. La tributo deja que las puertas se cierren y golpea el botón marcado con número cero luego sonríe.

Resulta que el botón marcado con en número cero lleva directo a un enorme complejo abovedado en el que se oyen algunos relinchidos. ¿En serio? ¿Su mentora la envió a un establo? hay dos enormes puertas de metal cerradas pero Ali casi puede oír al tumulto de gente fuera esperando ansiosos que inicie el recorrido... no literalmente claro, porque es tan temprano que puede que los asistentes no se hayan siquiera levantado, pero dentro de algunas horas lo harán y entonces comenzará el espectáculo. La chica explora el lugar básicamente porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer y la idea de subir con su estilista y escolta no le agrada del todo y descubre que el complejo no es más que un enorme establo. Está a punto de volver cuando nota que no está sola.

Vaya-La observa semi oculta en un corral donde mira a un caballo negro con interés, se mueve como si lo examinara de la cola a la cabeza y en uno de esos movimientos la reconoce: Emily la chica del distrito cuatro. Está a punto de retirarse cuando recuerda las palabras de su mentora; a los fuertes matarlos o hacerlos aliados, podría matarla en la arena, es cierto, porque la chica está segura que no es rival para ella, sin embargo cuando recuerda que su distrito fue vencedor el año pasado, además de que puede hablar con ella o con sus castrosos acompañantes del capitolio respira un par de veces y se dirige a ella caminando con seguridad.

Son animales muy nerviosos-dice, haciendo que la chica voltee-¿Nunca habías visto uno?

Hummm... si, un par de veces-responde-pero casi no me gustan.

¿Por qué?¡Son preciosos!-Ali se acerca al animal y se aproxima a tocar sus carrillos con suavidad, sin embargo el animal no parece estar de humor porque sacude la cabeza con fuerza, bufa y se levanta en sus dos patas traseras. Lo hace tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que Ali no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, afortunadamente Emily si lo hace; rodea su cintura con un brazo y la jala hacia atrás evitando que la bestia la golpee al bajar.

¿Estás bien?-Inquiere la chica preocupada. Ali traga un par de veces y solo entonces repara en que el brazo de la chica sigue afianzado en su cintura, Emily debe notar lo mismo porque la suelta de inmediato.

Buenos reflejos-le alaba. Ella medio sonríe-Estoy bien, gracias-la mira con cuidado: lleva una larga bata azul que la cubre de los tobillos a las muñecas-¿Vas a salir así?

Me encantaría-responde-pero no, el vestido necesita algunos retoques así que vine a matar tiempo. ¿Tu que haces aquí tan temprano?

Mi equipo de preparación no tenía mucho que arreglarme-presume la chica y ve que su tono altanero le hace sonreír, sin embargo hay algo en esa sonrisa que no es sincera.

Vaya, ¿No venden humildad en el distrito uno?-inquiere.

¿Crees que presumo?-Le sonríe-¡Es la verdad!, tu deberías saberlo, seguro que a penas te han hecho algo.

A penas me dejé hacer algo-remarca la chica y luego hace un movimiento rápido para acercarse pero Ali se quita con rapidez, Emily enarca las cejas.

Lo siento-dice Ali buscando desesperadamente una razón convincente para su reacción, evitando decir que no confía ella-estoy algo tensa.

¿Sabes que te relajaría?-Ali la mira expectante-un paseo por este lugar.

Guíame-Y así lo hace, la lleva por todo el establo mientras Ali, le habla de una familia idílica que supuestamente la espera en casa, de un novio encantador y hermanos orgullosos intentando ganar su confianza, pero nota que algo va mal, porque aunque la chica sonríe y asiente educadamente, no suelta prenda de su historia-¿Que hay de ti?-inquiere al cabo de un buen rato-Apenas has dicho algo...

¿Quieres oír algo que me muero por decirte?-ella asiente-Me gusta tu vestido.

¿En serio?-Ali se mira y gira para que la vea mejor.

En serio, pareces una princesa guerrera-dice-el balance perfecto entre lo delicado-señala el vestido y la caída de la capa-y la fuerza-señala el corsé- pero... ¿Sabes como me gustarías más?

¿Cómo?-

Si fueras sincera-Emily la mira de frente, es obvio que no la ha engañado-¿Que quieres de mí, Alison?

Nada-responde ella fingiendo un tono inocente-solo pasar un buen rato lejos de los odiosos del capitolio.

Bueno-ella asiente-ojalá lo hayas pasado bien, yo debo volver con mi distrito...-le sonríe de nuevo-buena suerte-y sin decir más se retira hacia uno de los elevadores dejando a Alison perpleja. Bueno, pescar a la chica del cuatro no va a ser tan fácil como parece.


	24. Compensación

Emily entró al elevador sin mirar atrás, ¿Que había sido toda esa cháchara con la chica del uno? ¿Intentaba hacerla su aliada? Si, no podría tratarse de otra cosa y quizá le convendría hacerlo, de hecho, Muscida se lo había recomendado pero cuando lo recordaba volvía al dilema en el que se había sumido al despedirse de su familia: jugar su juego o pelear contra el capitolio, marioneta o rebelde, si elegía la primera evidentemente debía hacerse amiga de Alison Dilaurentis o al menos finjirlo, si optaba por la segunda... mejor practicar porque seguro terminaría más sola que la una y con el resto de los profesionales persiguiéndola.

El elevador se detuvo y a él entró una avox acarreando con dificultad a un hombre que berreaba al tiempo que decía incoherencias, nada más verla la chica abrió mucho lo ojos y pidiendo disculpas con la mirada se dispuso a salir.

No, espera-Emily carraspeó-déjame ayudarte-tomo al hombre por otro brazo y lo sostuvo-¿A dónde vamos?-la chica por toda respuesta golpeó el botón del número 6. Y viajaron en silencio hasta que las puertas se abrieron y la chica caminó llevando al hombre y a Emily consigo.

¿Caleb?-la que pregunta es una chica rubia vestida de una manera extraña... aunque Emily usa una bata casi de baño así que no va a criticarla-¿Hixton?-una sombra de reconocimiento parece cruzar su rostro-¡Hixton! recuéstenlo aquí-la chica quita unos cuantos cojines de un sillón elegante y las dos chicas lo dejan caer allí con todo el cuidado del que son capaces.

¿Dónde estaba?-inquiere. La Avox se limita a bajar la cabeza y retirarse. La rubia mira a Emily.

No lo sé-dice-yo estaba yendo con mis estilistas...

Espera, eres la tributo del... ¿cuatro?-ella asiente.

Me llamo Emily-la chica asiente.

Hanna-se presenta la rubia-carro viviente del distrito 6.

Bueno, nunca conocí un carro viviente-sonríe-en el capitolio sin duda hay de todo.

¿Tu vas a salir con eso?-la mira de pies a cabeza.

Ojalá-responde con un suspiro-pero no... aun no acabo con mi preparación.

ah... por un momento creí que tenías un estilista más torpe que el mío y no te habían hecho nada que te hiciera lucir-dice Hanna

Más bien tengo estilistas muy... comprometidos. yo soy la que no se deja hacer-Emily se acerca un poco a ella, tal como hizo con Alison momentos antes pero Hanna no se retira por lo que la chica del 4 le susurra en voz baja-es mi manera de rebelarme a esto-ambas chicas rien por lo bajo.

Espero que te funcione-comenta la rubia

Yo también... un gusto señorita carro viviente-Hanna le sonrió. Emily abordó el elevador de cristal y bajó al cuarto piso, dispuesta a enfrentar a su equipo preparación, por el cristal observó hacia abajo y se encontró con Alison mirándola, la vio enarcar las cejas y la saludó brevemente antes de entrar a la estación donde la habían preparado.

¡Allí está la estrella!-Emily fingió una sonrisa mientras Mergus se acercaba y depositaba un beso en cada una de sus mejillas-¡tengo listo todo para ti!

Espero que sea mejor que lo mío...-gruñe Jack sentado en un sillón. Mergus rueda los ojos.

¡Vamos!-Emily tomó una respiración profunda y se abandonó al juicio de su estilista.

Unas horas más tarde la chica se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca ante su vestuario.

¿Tenían que pintarme el cabello?-

Fue solo una parte, preciosa-dice Curius, su estilista mientras sus asistentes asienten nerviosamente detrás de él-te verás espectacular!

¿Puedo retirarme?-inquiere-me gustaría volver a los establos.

¿Que hay en los establos?-Muscida entra y la mira con desconfianza mientras Emily recupera la bata.

Caballos-responde la chica y como su mentora no parece convencida añade-y una posible alianza con la chica del distrito 1

Ve-dice ella quitándole importancia-pero más vale que estés lista para dentro de una hora.

Emily asintió y salió enfundada en la bata, en realidad no esperaba encontrar a la chica del uno pero no soportaba estar a merced de todos los sirvientes del capitolio por lo que se dirigió a uno de los jardines que Mags le había recomendado, allí se quedó por un buen rato.

¿Que rayos le han hecho a tu hermoso cabello?-Emily se da la vuelta. Alison la mira con gesto consternado.

¿Que haces aquí?-inquiere esperando no sonar grosera, pero incluso si así es la chica no lo menciona.

Es un jardín libre-dice restándole importancia mientras sujeta un mechón de cabello-¿Pelirrojo?¡Por favor!

Solo fue una parte-se encoge de hombros-y creo... espero que sea temporal.

Más les vale-dice sentándose a su lado-o se las verán conmigo.

¿Vas a pelear por mi cabello, chica del uno?-

vaya, sigues con la guardia alta ¿no?-Emily enarca las cejas-¿Puedo pedir disculpas por haberte mentido antes?

No tienes que disculparte-murmura la chica-son los juegos del hambre, la cordialidad y honestidad... la moral y decencia en realidad están infravaloradas..

Lo sé, lo sé-admite-pero no es una cuestión de los juegos, es de principios... además... eres la primera persona y lo digo en serio, que... bueno me escucha-Emily la mira, al principio cree que es otra de sus tretas pero mirándola a los ojos... bueno de hecho parece sincera.

Oh...-

¿Nada más que decir?-Emily se ha quedado sin palabras y Alison tuerce el gesto-te diré que: voy a compensarte.

¿Compensarme?-la chica niega con la cabeza-no es necesario.

Por favor-Ali se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza-te estoy suplicando que me dejes darte una compensación, no lo hagas más ridículo-Emily sonríe-ven, sígueme-La chica lo duda por unos instantes pero después acepta tomar su mano y la sigue rumbo al elevador, que las conduce de vuelta a los establos. Em está segura de que no puede confiar del todo en ella, pero al menos así puede decirle a Muscida que estuvo haciendo lo que le dijo.

¿Caballos nuevamente?-inquiere

Por supuesto-Ali la mira y sonríe enigmáticamente-pero ahora haremos algo diferente

¿Qué cosa?-las cosas en el establo han cambiado notablemente: hay Avox por doquier, que se encargan de mover caballos, cepillarlos, pulir los carros y adornarlos, varios de ellos se quedan viendo a la extraña pareja pasar con gesto contrariado, tanto Ali con su hermoso vestido como Emily con su extraña bata están fuera de lugar. Las chicas se dirigen al fondo del lugar en donde unos cuantos caballos están apartados del resto, cada uno en su compartimento individual

Esperemos que estos sean más tranquilos, que la bestia de la que me salvaste-inquiere Ali mientras abre uno de los compartimentos y jala al animal de las riendas hacia afuera-¿Sabes montar?

¿Que si sé...?-Emily abre mucho los ojos y mira para todos lados-¿No estarás pensando...?-pero Ali sonríe, por supuesto que está pensando en eso-¡Estás loca!

Puede-sonríe la chica, se esfuerza un poco pero al final consigue trepar al animal que tiene pinta de aburrido-¿Vienes a dar una vuelta?

Ni siquiera sé...-Emily se acerca con cautela al animal.

No será difícil-le anima-además eres más alta que yo, te costará menos-Em la mira indecisa-¡Lo que hay que ver! Te ofreces de voluntaria para los juegos ¿Pero no te animas a dar una vuelta en caballo?-Emily se muerde un labio-solo una vuelta, yo te cuido.

Más te vale-Emily se impulsa con fuerza intentando subir al lomo del animal detrás de Ali, pero se resbala al menos en dos ocasiones antes de lograrlo, la sensación le es completamente extraña.

Calma-dice Ali-sujeta mi cintura, tengo todo bajo control.

¿Como tenías al otro caballo hace rato?-inquiere Emily con actitud desconfiada pero aún así rodea la cintura de la rubia quizá con más fuerza de la requerida, pues estar allí honestamente la mata de miedo.

Ah... no-la chica carraspea-¿Listo?

No realmente...-

Muy mal, porque aquí vamos-la chica agita las riendas y apenas lo siente, la bestia arranca a galopar. Emily suelta un grito mitad miedo mitad euforia mientras se aferra con más fuerza a la cintura de Ali, temiendo caer de un momento a otro, sin embargo esto no ocurre y pasados unos minutos donde el caballo galopa con tranquilidad por la parte más oculta del establo la chica comienza a relajarse.

Menos mal-oye decir a Ali con voz contenida-si seguías apretando así me hubieras dejado sin aire.

Tienes un corsé de metal-se burla Emily-no podría dejarte sin aire incluso aunque lo intentara.

Lo que sea-ríe Ali-¿Vamos más rápido?-la chica lo duda, pero hay algo dentro de ella que en definitiva quiere más adrenalina, como si estar a las puertas de una pelea a muerte no fuera suficiente para ella, sin embargo en ese momento no piensa en los juegos, no piensa en su familia, ni en lo triste que está... en este momento solo hay adrenalina por hacer algo nuevo y una pizca de felicidad ya olvidada.

Adelante-dice al fin. Pero Ali hace más que acelerar, también se dirige a la parte del establo donde todo el mundo trabaja.

¡¿Qué haces?!-inquiere cuando un Avox tiene que echarse a un lado para esquivar el trote del animal-¡No va a gustarles nada!

¿Y que van a hacer?-inquiere Ali quien sonríe ante las miradas de los presentes-¿Matarnos?

Buen punto-sonríe Emily al tiempo que ve, como una chica vestida de árbol salva a su compañero y a otra chica de ser arrollados.

¿Eran los tributos del 7?-

Eran árboles, no creo que sean del 5-farfulla Emily, ahora es Ali quien ríe.

¡Quién lo diría! no sabía que conocieras el sarcasmo-Luego añade señalando a la izquierda-¿Alguien que conozcas?-Emily voltea y distingue a Mergus corriendo detrás de ella y haciéndole señas, parece que está a punto de sufrir un ataque.

Por desgracia si-responde la chica-da la vuelta, debo irme-Ali asiente y gira, ordena al animal parar unos metros delante de Mergus.

Wow-exclama Emily al bajar-se te da bien esto, no entiendo por que el otro caballo intentó matarte.

Cuestión de carácter supongo-dice-nos vemos en la ceremonia

Gracias por el paseo-responde la chica-suerte

Suerte para ti, yo tengo estos juegos en la bolsa-Emily niega mientras sonríe-Ah! y hagas lo que hagas, no salgas usando esa bata por favor, te irá mejor incluso si sales sin ella-No da tiempo a que diga nada más, Ali se aleja cabalgando hacia el fondo del establo.

¡Dónde has estado!-gruñe Mergus-¡No importa!-grita de nuevo antes que Em tenga la oportunidad de hablar-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Curius debe darte el toque final!-La chica no protesta, simplemente lo sigue con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

 **Hasta que lo leí no me di cuenta de que se sintió muy Emison XD en fin.**

 **-OA.**


	25. Intentar es la palabra

Hanna mira a Caleb: vestido con un pantalón de caucho, como hecho de llanta, lleva una camisa a rallas de colores exageradamente chillones, un chaleco de conductor de color azul eléctrico, con botones rojo brillante y un gorro de capitán con un enorme 6 en él. Caleb le devuelve la mirada, salvo la similitud en su falda y pantalón, no van a juego: pues ella lleva una blusa blanca surcada por dos tirantes en forma de cinturón de seguridad, tacones de plataforma que simulan un tren y un ostentoso sostén con tiene dos enormes faros que aunque no están encendidas, está seguro que funcionan.

Te convirtieron en un auto-se burla el chico.

¿Quién lo dice?-inquiere ella con desdén mirando su traje-¿Eres el conductor de un carro de caramelos? porque luces como una paleta andante.

Y no me has visto con el bigote postizo-añade el chico haciendo que ella suelte una carcajada-es verde y gira. Lucimos patéticos, con esto y nuestros mentores golpeandose en el tren...

No volverá a pasar-ambos se dan la vuelta para observar a su mentora Haylee, vestida con un sencillo traje negro, está pálida y tiembla un poco, pero su voz se oye firme-necesito hablar con ustedes

¿Que pasa?-inquiere Hanna

No, aquí no-dice mirando a todos lados-síganme-Ambos se miran inquietos y caminan detrás de ella ¿Que querrá decirles con tanto secretismo?.

¡oh allí están!-exclama Arvina, su escolta del capitolio-pensé que los había perdid... ¿Haylee?-sus ojos rojos se clavan en la chica-¿Estás... limpia?

Lo intento-responde con una sonrisa algo rota-Hixton está en el tren todavía, ¿Puedes ver que esté bien? lo estoy limpiando pero...

Si, descuida-interrumpe la mujer-yo me encargo-Haylee asiente y sigue caminando, los guía hasta el cuarto donde un grupo de parlanchines sirvientes del capitolio les pusieron en belleza base cero y cierra las puertas.

¿Que pasa?-La mujer está a punto de contestar pero en vez de eso suelta un suspiro, se aferra a los bordes de la mesa y sin más sale corriendo hacia una tarja metálica donde vomita profusamente por algunos minutos. Hanna mira a otro lado visiblemente asqueada.

Lo siento-dice luego de enjuagarse la boca con un chorro de agua de la llave-esto de la abstinencia me sienta fatal...

No hay problema-responde Caleb comprensivo, menos mal que ha hablado él porque Hanna tiene el estómago revuelto.

Primero que nada, lamento mucho lo que pasó en el tren-dice-quisiera decir que Hixton no es así...

Pero lo es ¿no?-la mujer asiente ante el comentario de Hanna.

Cuando fue mi mentor ya estaba algo tocado-reconoce-durante los juegos apenas me envió un pan, me cuentan que estaba todo el día enganchado a la morflina, no se mantenía despierto ni para verme pelear.

¿Entonces como ganaste?-a la chica la recorre un temblor y justo cuando Hanna cree que vomitará de nuevo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-no tienes que decirlo-se apresura a añadir Caleb-olvídalo.

¡Eso intento!-le gruñe ansiosa-eso intento pero no...!-suelta un suspiro y da un puñetazo a la mesa, después de unos minutos y varias respiraciones profundas se disculpa nuevamente-es la abstinencia-reconoce un poco más calmada.

¿Que era de lo que querías hablarnos?-inquiere.

Anoche, entré a tu compartimento-dice señalando a Caleb-y no estabas-el chico traga audiblemente-es normal, pensé que estarías en el panorámico pero-respira intentando calmar la velocidad de su voz que se acelera por momentos-te encontré con ella.

Ah...-

Al principio pensé que la estabas acosando-se pasa una mano por los ojos llorosos-y te iba a despertar de una patada pero luego-respira nuevamente-los vi dormir... Se quieren mucho, ¿No?-ninguno de los dos responde-por eso saltaste como voluntario-dice-para protegerla

¿Tan evidente es?-inquiere Caleb preocupado, si una drogadicta pudo detectarlo en definitiva los profesionales lo harán y eso no son buenas noticias.

No-dice-No, pero yo los vi dormir juntos, cuidarse...-sacude la cabeza y los ojos le lloran de nuevo-hacía tanto que no veía algo tan lindo...-la pobre mujer se echa a llorar y los dos chicos se miran inquietos sin saber que rayos está pasando por su cabeza. Haylee tarda unos cuantos minutos más en calmar su llanto y cuando lo hace farfulla-lo siento, es la abstinencia...

Algo he oído-murmura Hanna

¿Por que nos dices esto?-Caleb la mira directamente.

Porque puedo conseguirles patrocinadores-dice-divulgaremos tu heroísmo, que viniste a salvar a la chica que amabas, así atraeremos la atención y...

¡Ni se te ocurra!-grita Caleb-¡No queremos que nadie lo sepa! ¡El capitolio no nos quitará esto también!-Por un momento la habitación queda en silencio pero un segundo después Haylee rompe a llorar nuevamente con tanto ímpetu que cae al suelo. Caleb se lleva las manos a la cabeza frustrado. Hanna comprende su rabia pero incluso alguien imprudente como él debería tener el tacto de no reñirla en ese estado, aunque para ser honestos el chico parece bastante arrepentido.

No pasa nada-dice mientras Hanna y él se acercan a ella-lo siento, no debí portarme así-Cuesta calmar a la chica que se abraza de la rubia quien ruega por que no vomite otra vez, pero pasados unos minutos escupe unas cuantas palabras.

¿Po...porqueno?-suspira intentando calmarse-¿Por... que, no?

Lo que tengo con Hanna-dice Caleb con tacto-es... tan especial, que no quiero que nadie lucre con ello.

Si lucran con ello, tienenposibilidadedevivir-suspira-posibilidad de vivir.

Lo sabemos-Hanna le acaricia el cabello perlado de sudor-pero es algo que acordamos.

Si es lo que quieren...-murmura la chica-tendré que encontrar otra mmmmmaneradeayudar.

¿Por eso estás dejándolo?-inquiere Caleb, ella solo asiente.

Los poderosos no quieren tratar con adictos-dice-no hablo con ellos desde hace algunos años porque Hix se encarga de eso...

¿Porqué te encargas tu ahora?-inquiere Hanna-¿Que ha cambiado?

Yo tenía a alguien que me quería-farfulla-lo tenía... y... ahora solo vive aquí-cuando señala su cabeza Hanna nota que corre el peligro de llorar, llorar en serio. ¿Si el plan de Caleb tiene éxito terminará ella así? Él debe estar pensando lo mismo porque niega con la cabeza.

Tu eres más fuerte-le dice.

¿Mas fuerte?-inquiere Haylee mirándolo.

Más que la morflina-le dice aunque al principio no se refería a ella. La chica asiente.

Más fuerte...-

Levántate-entre los dos logran que la chica se ponga de pie, le mojan el rostro y parece ganar algo de compostura porque unos minutos después se suelta de su agarre y aunque se tambalea un poco, no se cae-¿Te sientes mejor?

No-admite-¿Que tienen planeado? ¿Cómo ayudo?

Vamos a seleccionar nuestra propia manada para combatir a los profesionales-le revela Caleb-hemos pensado en los chicos del distrito 7, el del 12 y el del 5-lo dice lento y ella asiente-pero nos urge que la chica del cuatro haga una alianza con nosotros no con el resto de los profesionales. ¿Entiendes?

Será... difícil-dice-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

Consíguenos patrocinio-propone Caleb con voz dulce-porque estos trajes no van a ayudarnos mucho, luego puedes hablar con los mentores del cuatro para que nos den una oportunidad ¿Si?-ella asiente, parece que tener una misión le da fuerzas porque se endereza y asiente.

Pero primero-Hanna la mira-date un buen baño para que te refresques, descansa un poco y ve que alguno de los estilistas te... ayude a arreglarte para que luzcas más impresionante.

Lo haré-dice-les ayudaré-los muchachos asienten, se siente extraño darle órdenes a un mentor y no al revés, pero ella parece feliz de estar dentro del equipo-y veré que Hixton esté limpio para echar una mano.

Muy buena idea-alaba Hanna aunque en realidad no lo cree así-ve con los estilistas-ella asiente y sale del lugar dando traspiés y murmurando algo para si.

Realmente está afectada-murmura Caleb con desgana.

Y aún así lo está intentando-Hanna sonríe-intentando en serio.

Bueno-el chico le sonríe-quizá entre ella y yo podamos devolverte a casa-ella lo besa rápidamente, lo cual es una suerte porque en ese momento entra su escolta.

¿Han visto a Haylee?-inquiere.

Fue a buscar un estilista-responde Hanna con cierto orgullo-quiere arreglarse para conseguirnos patrocinio.

¿Es... en serio?-los chicos asienten-¡Perfecto, debo alcanzarla entonces!

Arvina, espera-la mujer se voltea hacia ellos-¿Que pasó con Haylee?

Qué no le pasó-murmura la mujer antes de salir dejándolos completamente desconcertados.


	26. Chico árbol

Desde el balcón de una pequeña habitación se alcanzan a ver las calles aledañas al centro de renovación atestadas de gente que sentadas en amplias gradas techadas conversan entre si, la emoción desborda de sus rostros en extremo maquillados, Spencer vuelve a sentir ese asco que suele acompañarla cuando piensa que todos ellos se mueren de ganas por verla morir.

¿A dónde vas?-inquiere Nerva con un tonito chillante cuando la chica se levanta.

Necesito algo de aire-murmura.

El desfile empezará dentro de poco-apunta Melissa-deberías quedarte aquí.

O puedo acompañarte a los establos del nivel más bajo-propone Nerva-¡Te van a encantar los caballos!

No, no no-Enobaria entra esbozando una sonrisa que deja ver sus filosos dientes rematados en oro-si va a salir, que salga sola. Acabo de ver a la tributo de Cashmere, vagando sola por allí con pinta de superioridad, se parece tanto a su mentora... de hecho parece su hermana menor; rubias, huecas, "guapas" y tal-ambas hacen una mueca de asco-si te la encuentras procura romperle el cuello ¿Si?-inquiere en dirección a Spencer, pero esta se limita a meterse en el elevador mientras ella y Melissa ríen. Si hay algo que odie más que a los habitantes del capitolio sedientos de sangre, es a un vencedor con la misma actitud ¿En serio aquella vida no valía nada para ella?

La chica decidió subir hasta la planta 15 del edificio, honestamente no sabía que había allí pero tampoco pudo averiguarlo, ya que los tributos no tenían permitido el acceso a dicha planta, sin embargo uno de los agentes de la paz que resguardaban el lugar fue suficientemente amble para recomendarle bajar a los establos del nivel cero o al jardín del 14 el cual según dijo habían abierto hacía poco tiempo.

La chica optó por dirigirse a los jardines, llenos de flores exóticas cuyos nombres no conocía, un pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba el pasto verde bien cortado y rodeaba un espacio empredrado en mármol blanco sobre el cual reposaban varias mesitas blancas con sombrillas, de dichas mesas estaban ocupada solamente dos, una por dos hombres que conversaban y otra por una mujer que se bebía un enorme tarro de una sustancia azul brillante mientras observaba el horizonte.

La chica se quedó sentada en un pequeño banco de metal dorado desocupado sin duda porque el sol caía a plomo en él y se dispuso a poner sus mente en orden.

La había jodido al ofrecerse de voluntaria, eso ya lo sabía, había querido salir de la sombra de su hermana, sobresalir y lo único que había logrado era seguir exactamente sus pasos, lo cual era bueno porque tenía una oportunidad e empatar sus logros y malo porque a partir de ahora siempre las compararían, ambas serían vencedoras como los guapos hermanos del 1: Cashmere y Gloss desde ahora en adelante el capitolio los venderían a los cuatro como "familia de vencedores" o algo así, la chica soltó un bufido. últimamente estaba muy de malas... no le salía nada más que gruñir o bufar, desearía poder llorar pero su orgullo se lo impedía, desearía ser como el chico del distrito 7 y llorar toda la noche.

¿Que hacías espíandome?-Spencer abrió los ojos, era como si lo hubiera invocado, allí está el chico alto, de cabello cobrizo con una especie de falda de papel.

No te espiaba-responde mientras se endereza para verlo mejor-no podía dormir... y creo que tu tampoco, lo siento, no debí verte.

No, no debiste-

Pero tampoco pude evitarlo-dice Spencer-¿Llorabas por la cosecha?

No lo entenderías-dice después de meditarlo un rato-fuiste voluntaria.

Muy grosero ¿no?-el chico entrona los ojos-si, puede que no te entienda pero es estúpido que creas que sé por lo que estoy o no sufriendo.

Supongo que tienes razón-dice al fin

No lo supongas-remarca ella-siempre la tengo.

Muy grosera ¿No?-ella le sonríe.

¿Y es por eso que traes una falda de papel?-inquiere la chica-¿Tu manera de rebelarte?

No-suspira él-esa, es otra razón para llorar: es mi traje

¡¿Solo una falda?!-la chica lo mira de arriba a abajo; a parte de la falda de papel solo lleva unas sandalias.

No, ojalá-medio sonríe-llevo un tocado y algo así como un abrigo de hojas... es ridículo.

¿Un árbol?-inquiere ella sonriente.

Para variar-responde el chico.

Bueno pues lo siento por ti chico árbol-dice con una mueca-no creo que te consiga muchos patrocinadores.

Espera a que me vean en acción-murmura regalandole un guiño.

Pues aprovecha-presume la chica-no te voltearán a ver cuando salga yo-ambos sonrien.

Entonces... ¿Nada de mal rollo por que te vi llorar?-inquiere la chica.

No-responde el muchacho después de meditarlo-de hecho solo queria verte para... Que no lo comentaras con nadie, especialmente con la chica de mi distrito.

¿Por que no?-

Jeannette es...-parece buscar las palabras adecuadas-bastante dura, creo que se ha convencido de que también lo soy y... Bueno... Solo no quiero que lo sepa.

Descuida chico árbol-dice Spencer-sé guardar un secreto.

Bien... Te veo en un rato supongo...-ella asiente-ah y si puedes llamarme Toby sería mejor, quiero quitarme el mote de chico arbol desde ya

De acuerdo Toby-sonríe ella-te veo más tarde-el chico asiente y se va. Spencer lo mira marcharse y por alguna razón desconocida hasta para ella, sonríe para si misma.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy :3 gracias por sus lecturas**

 **kisses -OA**


	27. ¡¿Vaca?

Fue un grito y un sonido de algo romperse, nada más.

Pero aún así bastó para que Ezra saliera corriendo de su pequeño apartamento en el centro de renovación hacia la escueta y blanca habitación donde preparaban a Aria.

¡¿Qué?!-grita el hombre entrando como un vendaval al lugar-¡¿Que pasa?!-tanto el estilista como el equipo de preparación permanecen agachados detrás de una tarja.

¡Se ha vuelto loca!-grita la estilista quien debe ser nueva porque Ezra no la reconoce-¡Loca como una cabra...!

¿Aria?-Ezra se acerca a lo que parece ser la chica envuelta en un revoltijo de pieles de vaca-Fuera de aquí todo el mundo-ordena y no tiene que repetirlo, en menos de un minuto la puerta se azota dejándolo solo con la chica-¿Aria?

¡Esto es ridículo!-grita la chica, lágrimas de rabia corren por sus mejillas. Él la abraza automáticamente.

¿Que ha pasado?-

¿No lo ves?-inquiere estupefacta, casi molesta-¡Mírame!-Aria está usando una minifalda y top con patrón de manchas negras y blancas, unas enormes botas terminadas en punta, la estilista le ha esponjado el cabello y para rematar lleva unos cuernos dorados de los que cuelgan sendos aretes redondos.

¿Que pasa con ello?-inquiere Ezra tímidamente.

¡Que es ridículo!-le grita la chica con frustración-¡Ningún patrocinador va a tomarme en cuenta si salgo vestida así!

Oye-le consuela el chico con una sonrisa-no es tan malo...

¡¿Que no lo es?!-Aria lo mira perpleja-¡Ezra!¡Necesito un traje extraordinario, como los que llevarán los tributos profesionales!¡Necesito que todos fijen su atención en mi!

Lo sé-Ezra suspira-intenta calmarte ¿Quieres? No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, el desfile será en menos de una hora... me temo que no hay mucho tiempo para cambios.

¿Entonces se supone que salga así?-La chica intuye la respuesta incluso antes de que él la diga.

Básicamente, si-Aria bufa y lanza una pinza metálica contra uno de los espejos que se vuelve añicos al contacto-oye, como te dije, no es tan malo-luego titubeante añade-yo tuve uno peor y aquí estoy.

¿Uno peor?-la chica no puede imaginar algo peor que esto-¿En serio? ¿Y tuviste patrocinadores?

Bueno, si-el chico se rasca el mentón despreocupadamente-no los primeros días claro, porque no tuve ni buena presentación ni buena calificación pero en cuanto vieron lo que podía hacer en la arena... cayeron los paracaídas.

Yo solo quiero volver a casa-suspira la chica-pero todo esto parece... tan abrumador...

No te concentres en eso. Le prometiste a tu hermano que vencerías ¿no?-ella asiente-bueno, aférrate a esa promesa. Y deja que terminen contigo...

¿Aún hay más?-inquiere la chica

Por desgracia si-Aria suspira.

No sé si podré soportarlos-

¿Lo harás si te prometo enseñarte mi vestuario?-Aria se ríe-hablo en serio, creo que te subirá la moral ¿Te parece?

De acuerdo-suspira sonriente-gracias.

De nada-el muchacho le regala una sonrisa-deja que los traiga de vuelta.

Aria respiró profundo y esperó, unos minutos más tarde su estilista volvió a entrar seguido de sus ayudantes quienes sin una palabra volvieron a trabajar, murmurando una que otra cosa pero sin dirigirse a ella en ningún momento.

¿No tiene bolsas?-inquiere cuando terminan de retocar su maquillaje.

¿Bolsas para qué?-canturrea uno de los ayudantes-no las necesitas

Necesito guardar un objeto pequeño-dice sin revelar mucho.

No tiene bolsas-asegura la estilista-lo siento. Terminamos contigo-dice y sin más sale del lugar. Aria también sale buscando con la mirada a Ezra.

¿Terminaron ya?-inquiere cuando lo encuentra.

Creo que después de mi ataque de... pánico no me tienen mucho aprecio-murmura Aria siguiendolo.

es normal-Ezra le sonríe-en su mente deberías estar agradecida por todo lo que hacen por ti.

¿Todo lo que hacen...-la chica suelta un bufido-no puedo creerlo.

Ni podrás creer lo que hay detrás-murmura el chico guiándola hasta una pequeña habitación bastante elegante con una salita de color blanco.

¿Pueden ser peores?-Aria no lo imagina.

Esto es la punta del iceberg-afirma el muchacho-¿Lista para ver el peor vestuario de los juegos del hambre?

¿En serio me lo mostrarás?-inquiere

¡Seguro!-la chica ríe-Te vendrá bien reír antes del desfile-El el chico se acerca al enorme televisor y sin más lo enciende. la calidad de imagen es casi tan buena como la de los juegos pasados lo que sorprende a Aria.

¿Cuáles juegos ganaste?-inquiere la chica.

Los 57-dice con un suspiro-nueve años ya... creo que el distrito 10 merece otro vencedor ¿No?

Estoy segura-dice ella con una sonrisa. En pantalla aparecen los tributos del distrito 1, alguien que no es Caesar hace algunos comentarios sarcásticos y exageradamente aduladores.

¿Siempre son los favoritos?-inquiere Aria.

Casi-responde Ezra acomodándose en el sillón a su lado-a menos que algo realmente sorprendente aparezca.

¿Cómo conseguiste las cintas?-inquiere

Una amiga mía tenía una copia de la cinta-dice-no son tan difíciles de conseguir, especialmente en esta época, muchos vencedores muestran sus juegos a sus tributos, ya sabes, para enseñarles.

Ah...-intenta ser evasivo pero Aria detecta algo más en su voz ¿Dolor?¿Miedo? la chica no es capaz de descifrarlo.

Allí estoy!-señala Ezra-dios, creo que he engordado bastante...

Viniendo de donde venimos esa suele ser una buena noticia-sonríe Aria y luego mira atentamente al carro con un enorme 10 en el frente-¿Eres... una... vaca?

Mira con más atención-sugiere-pero... sé un poco respetuosa ¿Si? mira de la cintura para arriba-Aria no entiende a lo que se refiere, mira atentamente a los tributos del diez sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dicen los comentaristas; ambos van vestidos a juego con unos ridículos disfraces de manchas negras y blancas, también llevan cuernos que sobresalen de un sombrero dorado y un narigón a juego, pero entonces mira con atención, no se trata de un disfraz: es su piel.

¡¿Van desnudos?!-exclama y al instante sabe que así es, de pies a cabeza la pintura con patrón a manchas de vaca es lo único que cubre sus cuerpos mientras ellos saludan a la multitud.

Así es-Ezra sonríe-¿Patético no?

Bueno no te sienta tan mal-dice y Ezra enarca una ceja-no como que haya visto...-la chica enrojece de inmediato.

No pasa nada-dice apagando el televisor, sin molestarse en quitar la cinta, recluída en un pequeño artefacto cuadrado-sólo quería que vieras que no todo esta perdido.

Gracias-responde ella sincera y él se levanta.

De nada y ahora que has dejado ese miedo atrás te recomiendo que te relajes-dice-voy a salir un momento, a buscar a uno de mis amigos, se llama Hardy-él será tu primer patrocinador.

¿En serio?-la chica lo mira admirada-¿Tengo ya un patrocinador?

Hardy es amigo mío desde... bueno, desde después de los juegos-el chico suspira-siempre apoya a mi tributo desde el día cero.

Gracias de nuevo-el chico asiente y sale de la habitación. Aria suelta un suspiro, de todas las cosas malas que le han pasado desde la cosecha, Ezra (y quizá la comida) es lo único bueno, pues la chica esperaba encontrarse como mentor a un borracho (el del doce es muy popular) drogadictos (la pareja del seis ocupa el primer puesto con honores) o alguien poco comprometido, pero no. Ezra la entiende y la ayuda en la medida de lo posible, a pesar de haberle conocido hace muy poco para ella se ha convertido más que un mentor, en un amigo. Y para ser honestos hacía bastante que la chica no tenía amigos.

Aria caminó tratando de distraerse en la pulcra y aburrida habitación pero eso no funcionó, así que sin más se tiró en uno de los sillones a contemplar el techo y al hacerlo sintió un pequeño objeto rectangular que tomó al instante. Era transparente y de una superficie de cristal plano, nada más tocarlo la pantalla se activó mostrando nuevamente las imágenes de los juegos que Ezra había ganado. En ese momento el muchacho se encontraba con con Caesar quien lucía un atuendo morado, a juego con su cabello y un delineador que parecía brillar ondulante bajo las luces.

...que la amo, ella cree en mí, cree que no será complicado-iba diciendo Ezra, quien está notablemente más joven y luce increíblemente guapo con un smoking negro botas, cinturón de hebilla grande, un corbatín dorado y un sombrero blanco con detalles metálicos-y yo...bueno, creo tener alguna oportunidad-la multitud le vitorea.

Por supuesto que podrás!-exclama el presentador-¿No es así?-la multitud vitorea y los vitóres se incrementan cuando suena la alarma que indica el final de su entrevista-bueno Ezra, espero que tengas mucha, mucha suerte-ambos se ponen de pie y Caesar levanta su brazo en actitud vencedora-Damas y caballeros, ¡Ezra Fitzgerald!-el chico esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y aceptó sus halagos.

wow-Aria se quedó petrificada en ese sillón viendo las siguientes entrevistas mientras se preguntaba a quién se refería Ezra ¿Había alguien en su vida? Por que de ser así no la había mencionado ni una sola vez... aunque tampoco era que se conocieran lo suficiente, solo habían hablado un par de veces... la chica siguió viendo a continuación el anuncio de las puntuaciones obtenidas, sobresalen el chico del dos y la pareja del uno, así como la tributo del 8 a quien le han puesto un 10... Ezra aparece en pantalla con un escueto número cuatro junto a su rostro. El metraje sigue, los juegos están a punto de empezar y solo entonces la chica se plantea que quizá Ezra no querría que lo viera, porque quizá no soportaría verlo, aunque a Aria podría servirle...

¿Aria?-la chica dio un salto y de inmediato apagó el televisor justo a tiempo pues su mentor entró a la sala-Creo que está todo listo para el desfile.

¿Ah...?-la chica fingió sorpresa-¿Tan rápido?

¡De que hablas!-él sonríe-¡ha sido una eternidad! Vamos, su carruaje está listo, señorita-hace una reverencia ridícula y ella lo sigue. Definitivamente le agrada, esta siempre allí para ayudarla y hacer que este viaje sea solitario... al fin alguien en quien confiar, con quien compartir la carga... algo que no ha querido hacer con Mike por temor a que el peso del mundo rompa sus ya frágiles hombros.


	28. 3 2 1

A penas salió al balcón Mona escuchó el bullicio de la multitud aglomerada en el círculo de la ciudad, la mujer se movió con gracia a través de los confortables asientos donde se reclinaban varias personas quienes al notar su presencia se levantaron en señal de respeto. Mona subió hasta un apartado con dos confortables sillones y se sentó en uno de ellos, sólo entonces los presentes tomaron asiento nuevamente.

¿Harvery?-inquiere la mujer.

Todos los carruajes están en linea, los únicos distritos que faltan de abordar son el 6, 9 y 12-informa una rubia varios asientos más al frente.

¿Thomas?-

Todo el equipo de sonido está listo-responde.

¿Kingston?-

Todo en orden con las gradas-responde el chico.

¿Algún contratiempo?-todo el mundo guarda silencio-perfecto. ¿Drake?

¿Si señora?-Con toda esa la vestimenta oscura y ostentosa, ese maquillaje del capitolio,las perforaciones, el acento y todo lo demás, Alex se parece a Spencer tanto como Mona se parece a la tributo del distrito uno.

Ningún problema espero-lo dice de manera formal pero mirándola fijamente.

Ninguno señora-responde Alex bajo la atenta mirada de Mona y Wren.

Al balcón ingresa otra mujer: rubia de enormes uñas verde limón, lentes oscuros de cristal ovalado y un atuendo exagerado en plumas y lentejuelas que desentona con el estilo mas bien pulcro del resto de los vigilantes que solo en contadas excepciones van vestidos de esa forma.

Aquí, Cece-Mona señala al otro sillón a su derecha.

No vas a creerlo-canturrea-las apuestas ya empezaron, se registra de momento, la mayor asistencia a un desfile!

Me gusta que lo estés disfrutando-señala Mona sonriente.

¡Mas que nunca!-exclama la chica. Mona presiona un botón en la codera de su sillón haciendo que aparezca un panel holografico frente a ella y a Cece.

Y lo mejor esta por venir-apunta la vigilante jefe. Ambas sonríen.

Vale estamos a cinco minutos-apunta Cece conteniendo un grito de emoción.

Parece que estás más emocionada tu que la jefa-apunta Jenna con rudeza.

Oh ella está emocionada-asegura Cece mirando a la chica junto a ella y regalándole un guiño. Mona por toda respuesta asiente, tal vez no lo parezca pero su amiga tiene razón: está mas emocionada de lo que le gustaría admitir. 

Cinco minutos, las palmas de Hanna no dejan de sudar.

Deja de mirar a todos lados-susurra Caleb por lo bajo.

¿No debería estar Haylee aqui?-inquiere mirándo por millonesima vez al elevador-lo entiendo de Hixton, cuando lo subieron estaba casi inconsciente pero ella...

Debe estar consiguiendo patrocinadores... O quizás está drogada por allí...-

¡Allá está!-ambos voltean para verla salir, camina débil hacia ellos, sigue pálida pero el equipo de preparación le ha recortado el cabello, maquillado, hecho las uñas y arreglado de tal manera que en lugar de una vencedora en completa decadencia parece simplemente alguien que se ha abandonado por unos días a la bebida.

¿Cómo están?-inquiere nerviosa.

Bien-responde el chico-¿Que tal tu? ¿Hubo suerte?

Soy muy nueva en esto-dice negando con la cabeza-sólo lo intenté un par de veces antes...

Ya caerá algo-apunta Hanna. Caleb asiente.

Si... Acomoda tu corbatín-sugiere la chica aferrándose al borde del carruaje.

¿Haylee?-Hanna nota que los tributos del distrit señalan a la mujer y se ríen convencidos de que vaciará el desayuno sobre sus tributos y aunque la chica también lo teme, tiene verdaderas ganas de gritarles que se burlen de alguien más, que ellos no la conocen y no saben lo que tiene que vencer para ayudarlos, ellos no saben lo increíble que es su mentora, de hecho Hanna cree que ella misma a penas es capaz de vislumbrarlo.

Estoy bien-suspira la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos-sonrían, saluden y... Disfruten, o al menos finjan hacerlo...

Entendido-apunta Caleb. En un arrebato de valentía Hanna abraza a su mentora.

Lo estás haciendo genial-le dice y al tiempo se da cuenta de que los tributos del siete la miran perplejos y de que el fuerte olor a perfume a penas puede con el olor a vómito.

Sonrían-les recuerda ella y se aleja, temblorosa hasta dejarse caer cerca de un corral, donde por algún motivo se suelta a llorar. 

¡Cuánta poca clase!-exclama Scarus viendo a la mentora del seis berrear abrazando a un poste del establo.

No sé que es más patético, ella o los trajes de sus tributos-concuerda Ali mientras su estilista le acomoda el vestido y suelta una carcajada Mordaz-¿llegó el distrito 4?

Todavía no-responde Cashmere quien se acerca por el otro costado, sube al carruaje y le acomoda la caída de la capa-¿Que tal fue todo con ella? ¿La encontraste después de que visitara a los del seis?

Si, dimos un... Paseo juntas-dice sonriente-no es fácil de engañar, si la quiero de mi lado voy a tener que trabajarla y mucho.

Pues esfuérzate-recomienda Cashmere antes de bajar del carruaje y al ver a su hermano y su equipo acercarse añade-y mantén esto solo para ti, recuerda lo que te dije-Ali asiente.

¿Lista para echarlos a las bolsa?-inquiere Noel mientras sube de un salto al carruaje, su estilista lo arregla de inmediato.

Siempre lista-responde ella guiñándole el ojo.

Alison-la aludida se da la vuelta hacia su mentora, quien con una mirada señala hacia la parte trasera de la comitiva y luego para justificarse añade-lanza algunos besos

Por supuesto-Ali sabe que eso no era lo que quería decirle así que dirige su atención a la parte trasera y allí es cuando nota que la comitiva del cuatro ha llegado. Una mujer mayor pero aun fuerte carga a un chico pequeño que no puede caminar pues sus piernas están envueltas en una cola de pescado de aspecto realista, el niño lleva pintura que simula un patrón de escamas en el pecho, las aletas que le han puesto en los antebrazos y las branquias. Entonces busca con la mirada a Emily y cuando la encuentra no puede evitar sorprenderse, un avox de constitución robusta la lleva en brazos, también tiene una cola de pez, branquias, aletas el torso desnudo a excepción de dos conchas que cubren sus pechos y detalles de pintura por todos lados: brazos, cara, cuello y abdomen. El avox la coloca con cuidado en el carruaje y ella se acomoda.

Mmm nada mal ¿eh?-Ali mira a su lado Noel observa a Emily también-esta buena y todo... No más que la del siete, claro pero esta... -el chico se muerde el labio y se ríe-relájate, un poco de piel no podrá oparcarnos.

No-murmura sin despegar la vista de la chica-seguro que no-en ese momento Emily se da cuenta de que la mira y le sonríe, a Alison la recorre una sensación extraña, si ella sonríe así durante el desfile... la opacará seguro, no importa lo que Noel diga.

Un par de carros más adelante Alison la mira con la boca abierta Emily se limita a sonreirle.

Parece que nuestros estilistas no son tan tontos-dice Jack-los del 1 no nos quitan los ojos de encima, los del doce tampoco... ¡Somos la sensación!

Entonces hay que aprovecharlo-le regala un guiño mientras mira al rededor, era cierto, varios los miran, algunos con admiración, otros con envidia, entre todas las miradas distingue la de Hanna la chica a la que ayudó quién le sonríe cálidamente. Emily le devuelve la sonrisa e incluso se atreve a saludarla con la mano, la chica rubia parece sorprendida por el gesto pero al final le corresponde y, lo que es más da un codazo al chico de su distrito para que la mire y le salude.

Haces muchos amigos ¿no crees?-inquiere Jack mirando a los chicos del seis.

¿Que es la vida sin amigos?-responde la chica.

¿Incluso si tienes que matarlos después?-La chica voltea a ver al niño-¡Es cierto! sólo uno puede ganar.

¿Siempre tienes que ser más inteligente que yo?-le revuelve el cabello.

rayos no!-exclama pero se ríe-me vas a despeinar!

¿Puedo interrumpirlos?-inquiere Mags desde abajo del carruaje. Emily asiente y deja que la anciana platique con el niño.

¿Que tienes con la del seis señorita sociable?-Em se voltea. Muscida está a su lado con una enorme copa llena de algún licor caro.

¿Que tengo con la del seis?-inquiere restrospectivamente-nada, la ayudé un poco.

Eso espero-asiente la mujer-no quiero que te distraigas de tu objetivo, la chica del uno te estaba viendo, creo que hay una buena posibilidad de que entres a la manada de los profesionales.

¿Y si no quisiera entrar?-inquiere

¿Y si no quisieras...-la chica se ríe hasta que nota la seriedad en la mirada de Emily-Estás de broma ¿No? ¡Es tu mejor oportunidad de vivir!

Finnick no se unió a ellos-apunta la chica.

Si, pero tu no eres la mitad de guapa que Finnick-reclama la mujer-para tu buena o mala suerte-se pasa la mano por el rostro en ceño de frustración-mira niña, mejor consideralo ¿si? la gente no te tomará en serio si te unes a los guiados de esa perdida-señala a los corrales donde los estilistas del distrito 6 intentan levantar a la mentora de los dos tributos-no digo que no seas hábil, no sé si lo eres y sí, tendrás bastantes patrocinadores si puedo venderte...

¿Venderme?-inquiere-suena... como una manera extraña de decir patrocinar.

¿Quieres vivir a toda costa?-inquiere la mujer-¿Volver a ver a tu familia?

Por supuesto que si-responde Emily. Muscida asiente.

Entonces, se buena. Quédate con la del uno, hazte amiga de los otros profesionales, sonríe-dice enderezándole la tiara de perlas que lleva puesta-se... linda, sexy y yo me encargo de que te lluevan los paracaídas ¿Si?

¿Cómo así...?-

Oye-interrumpe Muscida-déjame hacer mi trabajo ¿de acuerdo?-ella asiente-eso, buena chica, no te preocupes por nada más-pero mientras la mujer se aleja, Emily tiene la sensación de que realmente debe preocuparse.

¿Menos nerviosa ahora que viste mi fabuloso traje?-inquiere Ezra sonriente.

¡Tres minutos!-anuncia alguien por un altavoz-Tributos a sus posiciones por favor.

Lo estaba-murmura la chica-ahora ya no se...

Al menos llevas más ropa que yo-apunta Holden y es cierto: el chico lleva en esencia el mismo traje que aria salvo que en lugar de falda lleva un calzoncillo de cuero moteado unas cuántas tallas más chicas de las que debería.

Es para causar impresión-le anima Waxlyn su mentora-¡nadie va a olvidar este momento!

Con un poco de terapia espero que yo si-masculla Aria por lo bajo.

¿Aria?-la chica se voltea para encarar a su mentor-¿Que llevas allí?-señala a uno de sus puños apretados contra el borde del carruaje. Aria duda un momento pero al final cede, abre el puño y muestra la roca que su hermano le regaló, el símbolo de su distrito-Es peligroso que la lleves así-dice-la podrías perder.

No hay manera de que no la lleve conmigo-sentencia la chica. Ezra asiente.

¿Podrías prestármela un momento?-al ver su expresión se apresura a añadir-será solo un momento, la tendrás de vuelta antes de que los carruajes avancen, lo prometo-pero al ver que no cede inquiere-confías en mi ¿no?-La verdad es que Aria no confía en nadie y menos en las horrorosas personas del capitolio que solo buscan su beneficio aun si eso significa su propia muerte, pero la realidad es que Ezra no es de aquí, él pertenece tal como ella al lejano distrito 10 con sus grandes campos abiertos y el olor a establo y heno fresco que a veces inunda la ciudad cuando cambian los vientos, además, si pudiera confiar en alguien desde que comenzó todo el desastre de la cosecha, sería él.

Sólo un momento-dice entregándole la piedra. Ni bien la tuvo el muchacho echó a correr-¡Ezra! ¡Ezra!-la chica baja de un brinco y sale corriendo detrás de él.

Sólo un momento!-le grita el chico y arranca a correr con mayor velocidad, Aria intenta seguirlo con tal mal tino que choca con otro tributo y ambas caen al piso.

¡Fija por dónde vas tonta!-Aria levanta la vista, es una vencedora del distrito 2, la ha visto un par de veces en televisión pero no logra dar con su nombre.

Déjalo, Melissa-interviene la chica con la que ha tropezado mientras se levanta del suelo. Eso es Melissa Hastings y la castaña, alta y elegante que le tiende la mano debe ser Spencer, su hermana menor y una de las favoritas para vencedora.

Lo siento-murmura la chica quien al ver el atuendo de guerrera hecho de pequeñas estalactitas moradas que usa la tributo de dos, se siente más ridícula que antes, de modo que intenta pensar en algo, más, como el ridículo traje de Ezra en sus juegos... mala idea ahora se ha sonrojado.

No pasa nada-responde la chica ayudándole a levantarse.

Venga- interviene otra mujer, raza negra alta y con los dientes puntiagudos-hay que ocupar sus lugares-ninguna dice nada más, las tres mujeres y un chico se alejan rumbo a la parte delantera de la comitiva.

¿Aria?-inquiere Ezra quien regresa corriendo-¿Que haces abajo?

Estaba...-la chica lo mira-... ¿A dónde ibas?

¿A dónde ibas tu?-pregunta él, pero al instante menea la cabeza restandole importancia-sube, vamos-la chica se acerca y así lo hace-mira-le enseña su pequeña piedra gris, idéntica a otras miles en las calles de su distrito, pero más especial para ella que todas las joyas que viste la chica del distrito 1 abrazada ahora por un cordón dorado-¿Te la puedo poner?

Por supuesto-murmura ella y le da la espalda para que el chico anude el cordón.

Así no se caerá-dice cuando al fin la ata.

Gracias-Aria lo mira y le sonríe, la sonrisa que el chico le regresa está tan iluminada, tan llena de vida como la del chico de la cosecha hace tantos años, no pesada, distante como siempre suele estar y por un momento la chica se pregunta a dónde ha ido tanto dolor.

Listo-le alaba Melissa mientras Nerva, su estilista le acomoda el tocado-te queda precioso-Lyndon su compañero aborda el carruaje también, Enobaria a su lado asiente.

No parecen amigables-murmura Spencer cuando descubre a la tributo del distrito 1 mirándola.

No importa-Melissa sonríe-no tienen que serlo, aun así son la mitad de la manada profesional, mejor que te tengan en buen concepto.

¿Has visto las alianzas?-inquiere Enobaria a Melissa-la niña de Cashemere es rápida.

No tanto como la del cuatro-Spencer las mira cotillear-Parece que está haciendo tratos también con la del seis.

¿Nos preocupamos ya?-inquiere Enobaria.

Preocúpate tú-sonríe Melissa.

¿Ya tienes alianzas Spencer?-La vencedora la mira, pero la chica se limita a fulminar a su hermana con la mirada-¡Necesitas apresurar Lyndon!

Deja de delatarme-murmura Spencer a su hermana con enojo. Ella levanta las manos y se ríe.

Tributos-anuncia una voz-un minuto, por favor, estilistas, ayudantes y mentores fuera por favor. Melissa asiente y a lo largo de toda la fila de carruajes la gente comienza a retirarse dejando a los chicos solos

¡Adelante!-guñe Enobaria con un brillo asesino en los ojos desde lejos-¡conquístenlos! ¡Los juegos empezaron ya!-Melissa le indica con un gesto que levante la barbilla y ella lo hace, su hermana asiente y levanta su copa a modo de brindis.

Pues si-suspira Spencer para si-los juegos ya comenzaron


	29. Desfile

Las copas tintinean, los ánimos están encendidos, tanto en las gradas que circundan las calles del capitolio como en cada una de las casas de la ciudad más importante de Panem la gente se prepara para el acontecimiento del año: los sexagésimos juegos del Hambre!, Muy buenas noches amigos míos-vitorea Caesar.

Bienvenidos sean a esta noche especial, la noche que le dará inicio a todo-apoya Claudius-la noche donde por fin, conoceremos de manera oficial a nuestros tributos

Donde los patrocinadores-recalca Cesar-verán por primera vez a sus patrocinados, después de la victoria del increíble Finnnick Odair, ¡El distrito 4 se alza como favorito!

Será difícil que estos juegos superen a los anteriores-concuerda Claudius y de repente al oír un rugido que recorre la multitud añade-¡Me parece que allí vienen!

Es cierto, la cortina de acero se abre al tiempo que los primeros acordes del himno de Panem suenan a todo volumen por las calles del capitolio y la gente emocionada se pone de pie.

El primer carruaje sale a las calles y Ali no puede evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago ante la ovación de la enorme multitud vitoreándola,... bueno, quizá también a Noel pero ella prefiere pensar que todas esas personas la alaban a ella.

Siempre los favoritos-exclama Claudius-¿No se les pone la piel de gallina?

Un carruaje más atrás Spencer levanta los brazos en actitud victoriosa, Melissa no había mentido respecto a la emoción que genera ser el centro de atención de todos, a su lado Lyndon también vitorea y enseña los dientes en actitud amenazante, un gesto claramente copiado de su mentora.

¡Ella si me pone la piel de gallina!-grita Caesar al micrófono-¡Se nota que lleva la victoria en la sangre!

Emily por su lado no comparte la emoción de Ali o Spence, ella y Jack van sentados en una especie de banco de cristal que desbordaba agua de preciosos colores, sin embargo con las piernas envueltas en una cola de sirena a merced del movimiento del carro se siente más vulnerable que nunca. De pronto la chica recuerda las palabras de su estilista y lanza un beso a la multitud que la mira, el beso formado de agua conserva la forma de sus labios por unos segundos para luego estallar unos metros arriba de las gradas dispersándose en miles de gotitas de agua.

OH!LA VISTE!-exclama Cece con tanto entusiasmo que Alex rueda los ojos. Mona simplemente ríe-¡Y mira su cabello! ¡Es como ese antiguo mito!

¿Que antiguo mito?-inquiere Mona mirando con una mueca al... colorido distrito 6.

¡El mito!-dice emocionada-de la mujer-pez pelirroja que sacrificaba sus piernas para estar con el hombre que amaba...-Mona la mira sin entender-olvídalo...

¡Que espíritu el del distrito 6!-exclama Claudius-es claro que sus estilistas han decidido que este desfile algo de colorido.

Hanna siente la abrumadora mirada de todo el país sobre los faros encendidos de sus pechos, aunque intenta con todas las ganas no pensar en ello, sin embargo se obliga a sonreír y saludar, si Haylee estaba haciendo todo lo posible, ella también debía cooperar. Para Caleb parece más sencillo; levanta los brazos en actitud vencedora, lanza besos... sus gestos lo hacen parecer alguien a tomar en cuenta. Ha sido un gran acierto botar por allí el bigote giratorio.

Al menos no estás desnuda-murmura Aria entre dientes-al menos no estás desnuda y pintada como vaca-la piedra que su hermano le había regalado cuelga en su pecho, la chica esperaba que él la viera rodeada por el cordón dorado y recordara cuánto lo quería.

El desfile fue breve, alcanzaron el circulo de la ciudad donde giraron por una enorme glorieta lo que les permitió observar al resto de los tributos; Ali le lanzó un guiño travieso a Emily intentando incomodarla pero esta le respondió lanzándole un beso de agua que la dejó desconcertada ¿Por que demonios su estilista no le hizo un beso de diamantina o algo así? No importaría si su traje fuera por mucho el mejor, pero la verdad era que el atuendo guerrero de Spencer en el distrito 2, la chica del 3 (ni idea de que representaba su traje) e incluso Emily la seguían de cerca.

Los carruajes se detienen frente al balcón presidencial donde el presidente Snow les da la bienvenida, pero ninguno le pone mucha atención, Hanna y Emily intercambian sonrisas nerviosas, Aria sujeta su piedra mientras busca entre la multitud a alguien que nunca iba a a encontrar, Toby, el chico árbol miraba a Spencer pero esta parecía no prestarle atención, la chica estaba muy ocupada intercambiando miradas frías y calculadoras con Alison.

Oye ¿Con quien vas?-inquiere Cece.

No podemos tener favoritos-responde Mona.

Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie-dice Cece. A su alrededor algunos ríen, ¿Cómo no se lo dirán a nadie? ¡Si comandan a todos los vigilantes! toda la sala las está escuchando.

Olvida los favoritos-Mona señala a los chicos-míralos a todos...-Cece se quita las gafas y los analiza con sus ojos azules.

Adiós a la frialdad-dice-se miran

Lo que sugiere una conexión-Cece la mira.

¿Alianzas a estas alturas?-Mona asiente.

La manada profesional va a tener problemas-predice la vigilante jefe mientras los carruajes son engullidos por el edificio del centro de entrenamiento-mira a las chicas... esto promete.

Cece le sonríe y aunque Mona no suele sonreír corresponde a su sonrisa. 


	30. InicioInesperado

¡Estuviste magnífica!-La chica se abraza a su mentor quién la levanta del suelo y le da vueltas cegado por la emoción.

¿Por qué a mi no me tienes tanto cariño?-inquiere Holden a su mentora, esta simplemente se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia y guiándolo a la mesa.

No lo sé-murmura Aria insegura cuando Ezra por fin la suelta-sólo era una vaca... ¿viste a la del uno con todas las joyas? ¿Y la de los besos de agua? ¿Que me dices de los del 2? Los chicos del once eran una especie de trigo dorado ¿no? destellaban bastante...

Olvídalos-dice Ezra-de momento no estamos jugando contra ellos, esto ha sido todo de tus estilistas y gracias a ellos, a ti y a mi... te he conseguido uno que otro prospecto de patrocinador.

¿De verdad?-la cara de la chica se ilumina.

Y con cada trato que cierre-dice-estarás más cerca de casa-Aria no sabe que más decir, así que simplemente lo abraza.

La cena va a enfriarse!-canturrea Crispa

Ezra se separa y le sonríe acto seguido ambos se dirigen a la mesa. Sin embargo no importando lo que diga el muchacho, parece que su debut en el desfile no fue tan impresionante, pues no se toman la molestia de verlo en la repetición, en lugar de eso, Ezra y Waxlyn acompañan a sus respectivos tributos a sus habitaciones.

Necesitaba hablar contigo-dice Ezra-¿puedo entrar? ¿O quieres que salgamos? hay un balcón por aquí, se ve todo el capitolio.

¿En serio?-inquiere ella-¿Dónde?-Ezra la guía hacia un jardín bastante amplio ubicado en un balcón que sobresale del edificio.

Cada nivel tiene algo especial por lo que sé-comenta el chico-ya sabes, para que esto parezca menos prisión de lo que es.

Esta vista-murmura la chica-es preciosa-él asiente y toma asiento en un sofá blanco de aspecto cómodo Aria se sienta a su lado, frente a ambos se extiende el imponente capitolio que destaca en la oscuridad de la noche.

Bueno-dice-primero lo primero ¿Que sabes hacer?-ella lo mira desconcertada-¿Alguna habilidad especial? no sé... ¿el arco?

Ah eso... no-dice-nada

¿Nada?-

Absolutamente nada-dice.

De ninguna manera-murmura él-si algo he aprendido en mis 9 años de mentor es que siempre se tiene una habilidad para los juegos, no importa lo inútil que creas ser-ella se ríe-te lo digo por experiencia; así me sentía.

Bueno-Aria intenta pensar en algo-no lo se...

Trabajabas para mantener a tu hermano ¿no?-Aria asiente-¿Que hacías?

De todo-responde evasiva-trabajos domésticos más que nada.

¿No llegaste a trabajar en nada que tuviera que ver con el ganado?-Aria niega con la cabeza.

Salvo una vez-recuerda de pronto-mi padre solía estar en el módulo de crianza, estuve trabajando con él unas semanas cuando mi mamá enfermó.

Nudos-dice el de pronto-¿Sabes hacer nudos?

Si-responde-bozales, nudos y lazar

¡Perfecto!-exclama Ezra-entonces ya tenemos algo con que trabajar...

Pero... ¿Que es eso contra las espadas, arcos y cuchillos?-inquiere-necesito saber más

Si claro-concuerda él-pero ya tenemos un punto fuerte, mañana que empiece tu entrenamiento lo harás de la siguiente manera: calentamiento, ejercicios de tonicidad muscular, osea ve a los aparatos de ejercitar-explica al ver que no le entiende-luego pásate por un puesto de supervivencia: ya sabes, reconocer plantas, hacer fuego, algo así, luego de que comas puedes empezar con el arma que quieras, te sugeriría que empezaras con los cuchillos.

¿Por qué?-inquiere.

Siempre hay cuchillos-dice sin inmutarse-pero deja de momento trampas y nudos, eso lo practicarás aquí conmigo.

¿Contigo?-él asiente-¿Porque?

Me gustaría ver tu potencial antes que tus competidores...-el chasquea los dedos-es más ¿probarías ahora?

Ahhh ¿Ahora?-por un momento la chica mira a todos lados nerviosa, pero luego asiente, ha decidido regresar y si quiere hacerlo debe empezar antes que todos-de acuerdo, vamos-Ezra la guía por un pasillo contrario a donde duermen los tributos y abre una puerta.

Adelante-dice-puedes pasar.

Aria se adentra en la habitación que parece tan impersonal como la que otorgaron en el tren a excepción de algunos detalles; un cuadro en uno de los muros, el dispositivo de almacenamiento que contenía los juegos que Ezra ganó estaba abandonado en una mesa de cristal, junto a la foto de una mujer que en seguida llama su atención.

La encontré-dice el chico sacando una cuerda-¿Aria?

¿Quien es?-inquiere. Ezra la mira sin mediar palabra-lo siento-dice rápidamente al notar que quizá se metió en algo demasiado personal-¿Que debo hacer?-inquiere tomando la cuerda.

Lazame-dice el chico colocándose en la otra punta de la habitación-¿Lista?

Por supuesto-dice la chica-hagámoslo

* * *

Noel se tambaleó por el comedor y sin más cayó en la mesa, manchándose con las sobras que aun no se habían recogido, tirando un frutero que se hizo añicos y arrancando una cascada de carcajadas de Ali, Gloss y Scaurus.

Por favor, Gloss-bufa Cashmere-llévalo a dormir.

¡Pero si se lo esta pasando en grande!-ríe Gloss mientras el chico intenta tenerse en pie de manera decente.

Gloss-insiste ella

Bien, ya vamos-dice el vencedor levantándose para cargar a Noel en la espada-buenas noches señoritas y Scaurus-no dice nada más, simplemente desaparece rumbo a una de las habitaciones aledañas.

¿Por esa razón no me dejaste beber?-inquiere Ali.

Algo así-acepta Cashmere y luego añade en voz alta-Déjenos solas-al instante los Avox y el escolta salen de la habitación-te tengo un regalo.

¿Que vas a regalarme?-inquiere. Cashmere por toda respuesta le da una pequeña llave-¿Que es esto?

La llave del éxito-responde la mujer-abre las puertas del centro de entrenamiento-Ali enarca las cejas-cuando los demás tributos se vayan a descasar, tienes que hacer tres horas extra de entrenamiento sin protesta...

¿Puedo bajar ahora?-Cahsmere la mira impresionada-no estoy cansada.

Pues si así lo quieres-dice-pero que sea rápido y no desordenes nada ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo-conviene Ali dirigiéndose al elevador.

Por allí no-la chica se da la vuelta para mirarla-entra a la cocina y baja por las escaleras que usan los Avox, así lo harás todo el tiempo ¿Entendiste? no quiero que nadie más se entere.

Alison asiente antes de seguir sus instrucciones y terminar descendiendo por un cubo de escaleras grises, era verdad que no tenía sueño, ni siquiera la cabalgata había logrado cansarla lo suficiente, estaba emocionada, lista para empezar y... Repentinamente al doblar en uno de los múltiples giros de la escalera se encontró frente a los ojos llorosos de Emily.

¿Que...?-la chica pareció desubicada por un momento.

Perdona-farfulla con rapidez antes de dar la vuelta y correr de nuevo hacia abajo.

¿Emily?-la chica procesa aquella imagen por un segundo antes de lanzarse tras ella-¡Emily!-la chica baja corriendo pasando por el nivel cero, luego por el centro de entrenamiento y justo cuando llegaba a un área llamada "A" uno de sus tacones resbaló y Alison cayó dándose de bruces contra la pared. En un instante todo se volvió negro.

Ali se pierde entre la bruma de la inconsciencia pero aun así entre sueños capta algo que no escuchaba desde hacía mucho tiempo: música.

 _Ven a mí en tus horas oscuras, deja te guíe mi luz_

 _Se miente que amar a un corazón rebelde_ _se vuelve tu cruz_

 _Ah amor, ah amor, duerme mi amor._

 _Ah amor, ah amor, sueña conmigo..._

No reconoce la canción, mucho menos la voz, aunque bien podría ser un recuerdo de Charlie cantándole una canción de cuna, de cualquier manera al despertar la chica no recuerda más que esas dos estrofas y un delicioso aroma que no logra reconocer.

Al despertar se incorpora con rapidez y enseguida se arrepiente por ello, su cabeza punza sin embargo hay alguien a su lado para ayudarla.

¿Qué...?-una mujer rubia como ella le pide calma y se lleva el dedo índice a la boca solicitándole silencio. Una Avox por supuesto, la chica mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que ha llegado a su habitación, pero... ¿Cómo? Intuyendo que su silenciosa compañera conoce la respuesta la mira inquisitiva. La chica le hace señas y Alison se acuesta, como puede aquella mujer le dice que debe descansar-¿Quién...?-logra articular al fin.

La chica niega con la cabeza y la arropa, sin embargo en este último gesto nota que deposita algo debajo de las sábanas. Cuando las luces se apagan y la chica se va Ali examina el objeto: una pequeña concha marina.

* * *

 **Hola! perdón por la demora, mi escuela intentó matarme a base de exámenes pero sobreviví y estoy de vuelta. XD muchas gracias por leer!**

 **-OA**


	31. Alfa

Conocen el plan-dice Melissa mientras Lyndon y Spencer entran al elevador-quiero que se apeguen a él.

Descuida-le susurra Enobaria con confianza-para el desayuno los tendrán en la bolsa-Las puertas se cierran pero Spencer capta la mirada de su hermana un segundo antes, la mira como si dijera "más les vale"

Cuando los tributos del distrito 2 llegan al centro de entrenamiento (20 min antes de la hora acordada) la gran mayoría de los tributos ya se encuentran allí, Spencer hace un barrido rápido de todos sus oponentes, faltan los tributos del 9, 1 y 3, la chica del seis mira nerviosamente a todos lados, el pequeño del cuatro parece adormilado, mientras su compañera de distrito, ("la adorable sirenita" según las burlas de Enobaria) más bien da pinta de aburrida, y Toby (que parece más alto y fuerte sin su ridículo traje de árbol) habla animadamente con la otra tributo del siete.

Veintidós minutos más tarde Walton, un hombre con acento del capitolio pero de aspecto significativamente menos desquiciado les instruye sobre los puestos que pueden encontrarse, aunque como Melissa y Enobaria les han adelantado la mayoría de lo que habrá, Spencer y Lyndon se concentran en mirar alrededor analizando a sus competidores.

Bueno-dice Walton-adelante tributos

Vale-dice Lyndon sonriente-que empiece el espectáculo.

Las órdenes de las mentoras del 2 son sencillas: formen alianzas con el distrito 1 (parece que los mentores profesionales se reunieron para acordarlo mientras sus tributos dormían) e intimiden a los demás incluidos a los del 1 (porque al parecer ni Enobaria ni Melissa confían en los hermanos maravilla). Y aunque Spencer no lo esperaba aquello especialmente sencillo: Noel y Alison parecen estar dispuestos a formar una alianza con ellos por lo que los cuatro se dirigen a uno de los puestos de espadas para iniciar su entrenamiento. Sin embargo Spencer nota que Alison parece tener la misma técnica que Melissa le recomendó: amedrentar a todo aquel que pudiese para dejar clara su superioridad, la chica la descubre cuando se mete con los asustadizos tributos del tres en el puesto para encender fogatas, luego con el chico del diez que se hace daño con una lanza al tratar de girarla, su pequeña compañera de distrito que parece estar obsesionada con incrementar su masa muscular y antes de que Alison le tome mucha ventaja Spencer pone manos a la obra: molesta a los chicos del once, a los del ocho, los del nueve... Alison hace un comentario despectivo sobre la chica del doce y esta se suelta a llorar, Spencer le tira las bayas a la rubia del seis haciendo que el chico de su distrito salte de inmediato... cada vez que Ali hace algo Spencer intenta hacer un daño peor... Noel y Lyndon se limitan a mirar su pequeña _Vendetta_ y partirse de risa.

Para cuando la hora del almuerzo está cerca todos los tributos están hartos de ambas y aunque Alison parece contenta con el resultado Spencer no lo está; Alison se ha ganado el miedo/respeto/odio de la mayoría de los tributos con mayor rapidez, causando que incluso Noel y Lyndon se muevan siguiendo su estela, lo que hace hervir la sangre de la tributo del distrito dos.

Lo tiene claro-le dice Lyndon a Spencer-quiere ser la líder.

¿Y te vas a quedar atrás?-le gruñe de vuelta. Él se encoge de hombros.

Parece que sabe lo que hace-dice sin darle importancia-mi juego no es ser el alfa de esta manada, mi juego es ganar-Pero Spencer se muerde el lado interior de la mejilla, puede que no sea el juego de Lyndon pero definitivamente es el suyo: "No hay escalafones intermedios-le había dicho su hermana-haz que te tengan miedo, que los profesionales te respeten, tú debes ser el alfa de esa manada"

¿Han probado estas?-inquiere Noel acercándose con una lanza.

No-responde Lyndon-¿Y Ali?

Molestando a los del once otra vez-dice-creo que su estrategia es ser un grano en el culo-los muchachos se ríen-menos con los del cuatro ¿Crees que quiera integrarlos?

Lyndon responde al comentario pero Spencer no presta atención a su respuesta; es verdad, ella no ha tocado al distrito cuatro (tal como ella no ha tocado al siete) ya sea por que quiera integrarlos o porque... Spencer los mira: un niño y una chica grande... rememorando el año pasado Finnick había matado a los chicos del distrito 1 cazándolos, y en los juegos de Cashmere esta estuvo a punto de morir a causa del chico de ese distrito... Alison... ¿Les tendría miedo? Spencer sonrió, no importaba la razón; fueran prospectos de aliados o no, si la menor de los Hastings los doblegaba sin duda se pondría arriba de Ali.

No son gran cosa-presume Spencer a los dos chicos quienes la miran de inmediato-los del cuatro me refiero, puedo acabarlos desde aquí.

Eso quiero verlo-sonríe Noel. Spencer le quita la lanza de las manos.

Los tributos del cuatro están en el puesto de tiro con arco, haciendo esfuerzos en dominar el arma... y fracasando estrepitosamente, uno de ellos tira y el otro se ríe de su fallo, luego cambian. Spencer espera a que el niño tire y cuando Emily está apuntando, la menor de los Hastings gira la lanza con soltura y la arroja contra el blanco al que Emily apuntaba. Deben ser unos veinte metros en línea recta pero aun así el arma se clava con firmeza en el centro. Emily salta y asustada suelta la flecha que va a parar a una de las lámparas.

Perdona-dice Spencer con tono burlón mientras Noel y Lyndon se parten de risa-diana equivocada, le pasa hasta a los mejores-con un giro elegante le da la espada y se dirige al campo de tiro de las lanzas, una sonrisa enorme cubre su rostro.

Así que muy buena ¿No?-inquiere Noel juguetonamente, es evidente que se lo ha ganado con su demostración-tira de nuevo.

Tu primero-le reta Lyndon.

Noel lanza y queda bastante cerca del centro, Spencer hace una seña y Lyndon tira también con un resultado patético pues la lanza se ha clavado en una orilla por poco. Sonriente la chica vuelve a girar otra lanza con el mismo movimiento elegante y la clava justo en el centro, no ha tenido tiempo siquiera de festejar cuando un tridente aparece de la nada haciendo que los tres se pongan en guardia, el pesado artilugio metálico se estrella con tal fuerza que rompe las lanzas y la diana queda partida en dos.

Supongo que tienes razón-dice Emily con voz falsamente jovial-incluso los mejores se equivocan.

Ohhhhhh!-se burla la rubia del seis. El chico de su distrito y otro muchacho del cinco también se ríen de ella. Emily se da la vuelta para dirigirse a su compañero.

¡Increíble!-grita el niño atrayendo las miradas de quien no estuviera poniendo atención-pusiste a esa tonta en su lugar!

¡¿Que dijiste mocoso idiota?!-ni Noel ni Lyndon reaccionan a tiempo, Spencer agarra una lanza antes siquiera de que ellos se den cuenta de que pasa, pero para sorpresa de la tributo del dos no es la única que ha reaccionado, Emily toma otro tridente y da un sencillo giro antes de lanzarlo a los pies de Spencer donde se clava en la superficie metálica. Ambas se miran con furia, adiós al papel de la sirenita adorable, aquella chica parece un depredador tan imponente como Spencer misma.

Woha woha-Alison llega a tiempo de detener el brazo de Spencer que estaba por tirar la lanza. Ayudantes y el propio Walton se posicionan entre las chicas para evitar cualquier pelea-woha-repite Alison mirándolas a ambas-distrito dos, distrito cuatro, son profesionales-dice-compórtense como tal-Spencer la fulmina con la mirada, como si ellas dos no hubieran estado haciendo noñerías como molestar al resto de los tributos toda la mañana. ¿Qué podía enseñar ella de comportamiento?

Emily mira a Alison un momento luego levanta las cejas y se da la vuelta, su pequeño compañero aún la vitorea y al hacerlo Spencer nota que aquella chica ha adquirido un aura diferente, ahora todos la miran como si ella pudiera desafiar a los profesionales y salir victoriosa. Spencer se muerde el labio con preocupación, ahora no es solo Ali, puede que ella misma haya creado otro alfa para unirse a la competencia y Alison se lo confirma cuando susurra suavemente:

-La jodiste

* * *

 **Hey gracias por leer, sus votos y tal :3 ojalá les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me encanta escribirla XD**

 **-OA**


	32. Cazando

Debemos acercarnos ahora a ella-murmura Hanna por lo bajo.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-el que responde es Lucas, el tributo del cinco, su compañera Danielle asiente. Ellos tres y Caleb estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa, mirando a los tributos del cuatro; Emily y Jack, la mayoría de los otros chicos comían solos o en su defecto con sus compañeros de distrito, salvo la manada de profesionales quienes también comían juntos.

Pues adelante, Hanna-dice Caleb.

¿Por que yo?-

¿No la conocías?-el distrito cinco la mira sorprendido.

No será gran cosa-dice Caleb-invítala a comer con nosotros-Hanna parecía poco convencida pero aun así se levantó y se dirigió con pasos titubeantes a la mesa.

Ho... hola-dijo. Al instante Emily y Jack interrumpieron su charla-soy Hanna, no sé si recordarás...

¿Que subí a tu mentor drogado a tu habitación?-Emily sonrie-me acuerdo.

Entonces...-dice sonriente-¿Comerías con nosotros?

No lo sé-dice volteándose hacia su compañero-¿Que piensas Jack?-El mira a los chicos en su mesa.

No son profesionales-nota el niño. Hanna enarca las cejas.

No lo son-ríe Emily-pero me gustaría acompañarlos.

Si quieres-dice el niño bajando de sus silla-vamos.

Emily ayudó a Jack con su bandeja de comida y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los amigos de Hanna, ni bien se sentaron Alison hizo acto de presencia.

Oye-dice dándole un pequeño objeto a Emily-se te cayó esto.

¿A mi?-inquiere confundida hasta que ve una concha marina en su palma-¡Ah!... Gracias.

De nada, lindura-Alison sonríe-¿Me acompañas a tirar lanzas después del desayuno? También vendrán los del siete

¿Y quien más?-inquiere Jack.

Mis amigos-Ali señala a los profesionales.

Si quiero!-sonríe Jack.

¿Con tu amiga del dos?-inquiere Em.

No dejaré que te haga nada, lo prometo-sonríe Ali-además puedes barrerla cuando quieras; no es mi amiga.

Por favor Em-suplica el niño.

Alli estaremos-dice al fin. Ali le sonríe nuevamente y sin más se va.

Entonces ¿Son aliados de los profesionales?-inquiere Caleb con rudeza.

Solo tiraremos lanzas con ellos-dice Emily quitándole importancia-es como un... Desayuno; no define nada.

Pero ustedes si que son aliados ¿no?-inquiere Hanna.

Por ahora-dice Jack antes de comer un buen bocado.

¿Que hay de ustedes?-inquiere Em.

De momento lo somos-responde Caleb con una sonrisa forzada.

Emily asiente y aunque ella y su compañero se quedan a comer, de repente Caleb no parece tan interesado en ellos, de hecho, se limita a tolerarlos mientras Danielle y Lucas hacen buenas migas con Jack, Hanna se queda a platicar con Emily y para su desgracia descubre que tienen bastante en común, tanto que quizá... si no estuviesen en esa horrenda situación podrían llegar a ser mejores amigas... por un momento lo ve tan claro como si fuera real: ambas compartiendo desayuno en el colegio, riendo de alguna broma estúpida, la chica lucía como una persona en quien confiar, alguien con quien contar... pero este no era el caso.

Emily y Jack se alejan de ellos nada más terminar la hora de comida y se dirigen con los profesionales no sin antes despedirse de los chicos e invitándolos a comer a su mesa el día siguiente.

¿Que pasa contigo?-inquiere Hanna a Caleb-¿No querías que fuera nuestra aliada? ¡No dijiste ni una sola palabra en la comida!

¿No han pensado que pueden ser espías de los profesionales?-inquiere-no sé que trae con la chica del uno pero no me convence... no importa, encontraremos a alguien más.

¿A quién?-inquiere Lucas también molesto-los del siete están con ellos, necesitamos al distrito cuatro en nuestra manada!

Probemos con Harrik-dice Caleb aunque ya con menos seguridad. Danielle, Lucas y Hanna clavan su vista en el fondo del gimnasio donde un chico alto, hosco y musculoso de ojos grises aprende a lanzar hachas.

Bueno...-farfulla Danielle pero nadie se mueve. Caleb rueda los ojos y se acerca al muchacho. Hanna se queda alejada de ellos un momento pero luego se acerca también y toma uno de los mortíferos instrumentos.

Buen tiro-alaba Caleb cuando el hacha del tributo masculino del doce da en el objetivo. Él lo barre de arriba a abajo con la mirada y levanta una ceja.

¿Que quieres?-gruñe con voz rasposa.

Simplemente una sana competencia de tirar hachas-responde Caleb con sencillez, dicho eso lanza una con tan poca fuerza que no salva ni la mitad del camino.

¿Te estás burlando de mí?-más que una voz, parece un gruñido. Harrik se yergue y se vuelve doblemente amenazante; es por mucho el más alto de los tributos, si las medidas de Hanna no se equivocan (y eso, en el taller donde trabaja casi nunca pasa) debe rozar el metro noventa, la chica sabe que tiene dieciocho años pero la altura aunada a la musculatura en sus brazos, piernas, abdomen, su gesto hosco y determinado lo hacen parecer un monstruo de al menos veintidós... y ella conoce chicos de veintidós que parecerían menores a su lado. Así que, por todo lo anterior, aunado a su comentario hace que Hanna tema por la vida de su novio. Pero si Caleb teme no lo demuestra.

No-dice el chico-pero ellos si-Harrik mira a donde Caleb le indica. Los profesionales no despegan de él su mirada, todos con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Hanna observa atentamente como Harrik se dirige a un muñeco de pruebas y sin más, le suelta un golpe con el puño derecho, después otro más, luego uno con el izquierdo y repite, todo en el mentón, luego una sarta de golpes en el abdomen castigando el material del que está hecho y finalmente lo levanta por el cuello y lo azota en el suelo provocando un poderoso estruendo que llama la atención del resto de los tributos, por si aquella demostración de fuerza bruta no fuera suficiente, Harrik golpea la cabeza del pobre muñeco contra el piso unas cinco veces antes de que el material ceda y el cráneo quede sumido.

Gracias por la advertencia-gruñe Harrik a Caleb cuando vuelve-pero creo que ahora ya no necesito demostrarles nada.

Eso seguro-dice el chico del distrito seis-pero no creo que les puedas romper el cráneo a los cuatro al tiempo ¿o si?-el chico lo mira.

¿Que quieres?-

¿Por que no comes mañana con nosotros y luego entrenamos juntos?-

No necesito una alianza-se burla el chico del doce.

Nadie dijo que fuera una-Caleb alza la ceja-pero quizá te convenga.

¿Unirme a los debiluchos del cinco y a ustedes?-él niega-no me parecen buena opción.

¿Entonces te quedas con aquellos matones presumidos?-

No me quedo con nadie-gruñe el chico ya un poco exasperado.

Deberías considerar en cambiar tu desición-sonríe Caleb-podrías quedar en medio de una guerra, ya sabes ellos pueden ser del tipo si no estás conmigo... estás en mi contra.

¿Me estás amenazando?-Harrik se levanta y Hanna vuelve a temer por su novio pero este solo sonríe.

No, solo que no me gustaría que quedaras en medio-dice con simpleza. Harrik lo mira y justo cuando Hanna cree que lo va a lanzar al otro lado de la habitación aquel monstruoso chico hace una mueca que parece tener esbozos de una sonrisa.

No aceptas un "no" por respuesta ¿Verdad?-Caleb levanta la ceja y sonríe-bien, te veré mañana-y sin más regresa a lanzar pesadas hachas con muy poco tino.

Caleb sonríe triunfante y Hanna también.

Los profesionales, quienes no escucharon una palabra pero suponen muchas cosas cuchichean entre si.

Mona entre todos su vigilantes simplemente sonríe.

* * *

 **Madrugada de sismo en México, me hubiera agarrado dormida de no ser por que decidí actualizar el fic de una vez, hubiera sido más fuerte y me salva la vida (?) XD gracias por sus lecturas!**

 **-OA**


	33. Acto de rebeldía

Emily dio vuelta en su cama, esperó un poco, rebatió consigo misma un par de veces... Pero al final cedió: se vistió, se ató las zapatillas y salió sin hacer ruido caminó hacia la cocina. Los avox la miraron impresionados pero ella se llevó el dedo a los labios solicitando silencio, ellos asintieron.

Llegas tarde-Alison se encontraba recargada en la puerta del centro de entrenamiento.

Lo siento, Muscida no se iba a dormir-miente la chica-Muy inteligente tu mensaje oculto en la concha marina-Ali sonrió- ¿Por que me citaste aquí?

Quería darte las gracias, me llevaste a mi cuarto después que caí ¿no?-Emily asintió.

Fue mi culpa que te calleras-dice Emily-no deberías disculparte pero... ¿Alison?

¿Si?-

¿Por que me seguías?-la pregunta le había rondado por la cabeza todo el día, se suponía que aquella chica era su enemiga ¿no? ¿Entonces por que molestarse en ser considerada? Ali parecio meditarlo.

No lo sé-dice al fin-bueno, si lo sé: pensé en eso todo el día... Y llegue a la conclusión de que quería saber por que llorabas. No me gusta que llores-añade en el último momento-detesto que la gente llore.

Ah...-murmura Emily-¿Te parece un signo de debilidad?

Un poco, si-Em enarca la ceja-pero... pero no es como que crea... crea que tu eres débil-añade rápidamente- es... Olvídalo... Como sea no te traje aquí para que me oigas balbucear.

¿No?-

No-

¿Entonces?-inquiere Emily. Ali por toda respuesta le enseña una llave.

¿Sabes guardar un secreto?-inquiere al tiempo que abre la puerta del centro de entrenamiento.

Esto... ¿no es ilegal?-debe serlo, ni Muscida ni Mags se lo han mencionado, pero Ali entra tan segura de si misma que Emily la sigue sin pensar. La rubia cierra la puerta detrás de ambas.

Lo es solo si lo descubren-dice Alison-y solo lo sabemos ambas y quien me lo dijo.

¿Quién te...-

Secreto-interrumpe la chica.

¿Y estamos aqui para...?-

¿Estás de broma?-Ali se rie-para entrenar claro... Si quieres.

Por supuesto-dice la chica tomando un hacha y blaniendola con torpeza.

Te vas a cortar la cabeza antes de tiempo-se burla Ali.

¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo?-inquiere Emily girando el hacha para ofrecérsela-pruebalo.

Ali sonrie.

Durante la siguiente hora y media ambas pasan un beun rato tratando de ganarse mutuamente con todos los aparatos posibles: Ali destaca en espada, cuchillos, picas y unos discos raros que Em no supo ni nombrar ya no digamos usar, a Emily por otro lado se le da bien el tridente, las mazas, lanza y hacha. Las dos son un desastre con el arco.

Esa ha estado cerca-se burla Emily cuando el tiro de Ali se clava en una lampara a al menos 5 metros del objetivo.

Lo más triste-suspira Ali-es que ha sido el mejor tiro con arco de la noche.

Tan dolorosamente cierto-concuerda Emily mientras ambas ríen.

Entonces ¿Vas a decirmelo?-inquiere la Chica mientras le pasa el arco.

¿Decirte que?-Emily carga un flecha y apunta.

Por que llorabas-el tiro de Emily se suelta antes de lo debido y no alcanza a salvar más de la mitad del recorrido. La chica creía que Ali lo había olvidado, lo que es más, contaba con que lo hubiera olvidado porque simplemente no quería decirlo.

Ah eso...-

Si eso-

No importa ya-dice Emily encogiendose de hombros. Ali la mira por unos segundos y luego asiente.

Bueno-suspira ya me lo dirás alguna vez.

Supongo-responde aunque en realidad no lo cree así.

Aunque tengo mis teorías-dice mientras toma su turno al arco. Emily enrca las cejas-es en serio-el tiro falla por mucho-diablos, ¿quieres oirlas?-no, no quiere, pero si se lo dice le confirmará lo mucho que le importa el tema.

Adelante-dice mientras le quita el arco.

Tu familia-dice-debes extrañarlos

¿Eso crees?-ella asiente-pues si los extraño a mares-admite-¿Tu no?

No, la verdad no conozco a tus padres así que no puedo extrañarlos...-Emily se ríe.

Vamos-dice Emily dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro-sabes de lo que hablo-Ali parece nerviosa y de pronto a la chica se le ocurre que quizá ella tampoco quiera decirlo-olvídalo-murmura dejando el arco en el pedestal-Deberíamos subir y descansar. ¿No crees?

Solo un poco más-dice Ali acercándose a las pesas y tomando una. Emily asiente y la imita-no los extraño-admite-a mi familia.

Vaya-Emily la mira incómoda-lo siento, no debí preguntar.

Es igual-dice ella encogiendose de hombros como si no importara-mi madre es una zorra al completo, mi padre un iluso y mi hermano un exdrogadicto que intenta que la situación no lo arrastre abajo nuevente y del tipo con el que querían casarme mejor ni te hablo-Emily la mira impresionada y Ali añade al último momento-ah! y creo que voy a tener un hermano nuevo. vaya combo ¿No?

Ahhh-Em la mira-no se que decir.

Ni yo-admite Ali-¿Tu tienes hermanos?

Soy hija única-dice-de sangre solo me queda mi padre.

¿Y tu madre?-

Murio cuando yo era pequeña-lo dice así sin más mientras contrae el gesto para levantar una pesa y ocultar es un tema que no le gusta tocar-diablos, en serio estoy cansada ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?

Creo que tienes razón-admite ali-deberíamos deacansar ¿Bajas mañana conmigo?

¿Cómo?-

Ya sabes, cuando Muscida se duerma-Emily lo considera por unos segundos y al final asiente-genial.

Vamos entonces-Em deja las pesas pero Ali la detiene.

También quería que bajaras porque necesito pedirte algo-las palabras que salen de sus labios se atropellan unas a otras por el nerviosismo-creo que al caer... perdí una cadena de oro y diamante rojo ¿La tienes tu?

No-responde Emily y Ali suelta un suspiro-pero en la escalera cuando te caíste no estaba ¿No la dejaste de casualidad en tu cuarto?

No-gruñe la chica con un deje de frustración-mierda, creo que la perdí...

Tranquila-murmura Emily-aún queda un lugar dónde buscar-Ali la mira inquisitiva mientras la sigue hacia las escaleras solo que en lugar de subir bajan, del piso cero al A y del A al B, al llegar al piso B la chica se aparta hacia un muro en un corredor poco iluminado.

¿Que rayos hacemos aquí?-inquiere Ali cuando la otra chica se pone a tantear la pared de metal.

Cuando te desmayaste entré en pánico-confiesa-pensé que me culparían, por suerte uno de los Avox que bajaba me ayudó a ponerte a cubierto mientras encontrábamos la forma de subirte...

¿Me tuviste aquí todo el tiempo?-Emily desliza una de las placas metálicas de la pared y la corre hacia un lado, revelando un conducto vacío suficientemente amplio para que Alison se siente dentro sin problemas.

No todo el tiempo-admite la chica mientras se interna en el escondite-solo una hora o... ¡Aquí está!-la chica sale con un pequeño collar dorado con una solitaria piedrecilla roja. Alison suspira.

Si, es ese-dice tomándolo entre sus manos. Emily le sonríe. Alison la mira, algo en esa sonrisa le causa un leve desconcierto.

Tengo una duda-dice Emily momentos más tarde mientras suben las escaleras-¿Porque no bajaste aquí con tu compañero de distrito?

¿Noel?-Em asiente-si, sería lógico que fuera el ¿no?-Em asiente-no es de mi total agrado, no confío en él-suben en silencio por las escaleras.

¿Y confías en mí?-inquiere Emily más contrariada cuando llegan al primer piso.

Lo suficiente-responde Ali antes de abrir la puerta-buenas noches

Buenas noches-Emily subió un par de pisos mas, sintiéndose desconcertada, ¿Había venido a matar gente o a hacer amigos? La chica se sonrió, a matar gente por supuesto, así que confiar en Ali, ser su amiga era casi un acto rebelde.

Por alguna razón ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y votos :3**

 **-OA**


	34. Entrenamiento día 2

Ha quedado todo listo para el entrenamiento, de modo que sin más por hacer Mona se sienta en una de las butacas del todavía vacío balcón de vigilantes y suspira. Luego espera a que la madrugada de paso a la mañana mientras mira a Cece dormir. No hay nadie más con ella por supuesto, su amiga fue la única que se decidió a acompañarla desde temprano y aunque había caído rendida en una de las butacas nada más llegar (rara vez se levanta antes de medio día), Mona lo apreciaba.

Un par de horas más tarde cuando el balcón de los vigilantes estaba ya ocupado y todos los tributos habían llegado. Walton dio la señal de que comenzaran.

Al instante se dispersaron, como cuentas de un collar roto ante la atenta mirada de Mona.

Dia dos y alli van de nuevo-comenta Cece tomando un sorbo de su café-Emily, Aria y Harrik a los ejercicios de fortalecimiento...

Lo entiendo de Aria-dice Ian-incluso podría entenderlo de Emily pero ¿Que demonios hace Harrik allí?

Presumir-masculla Wren mientras el tributo del doce levanta con facilidad una pesa de cincuenta kilos.

Eso es nuevo-murmura Cece garabateando en su cuaderno cuando Hanna se acerca a Emily y Aria.

Mona asiente para si y luego ubica con la mirada a Spencer quien se ha unido a Toby en el puesto de las hachas. Jeannete (la otra tributo del siete) y Lyndon estan en el puesto de plantas comestibles. Jack, Danielle y Lucas hacen nudos, Caleb se entrena con espadas en solitario, los tributos del tres intentan cogerle el truco al arco, todos ellos parecen bastante centrados, lo cual agrada a Mona.

Sin embargo para ella no es sufiviente vigilar a los tributos, ella se encarga tambien de poner un ojo en sus compañeros. Algunos vigilantes como Ian Thomas, Garret Reynolds, Darren Wilden cumplen su función: vigilan, toman notas, hacen comentarios. Jenna Marshall discute con Shanna Fring y Sydney Driscoll sobre la manada profesional; Jenna parece satisfecha por haber sido la primera en predecir que los tributos del siete se unirían a los profesionales cosa que por lo visto ha pasado pues cambian de compañeros de manera que Lyndon, Toby y Ali se van al puesto de camuflaje y Spencer Jeann y Noel al de supervivencia ahuyentando a los tributos del nueve.

Mona rara vez se queda quieta: camina como leona enjaulada por todo el balcón, captando de cuando en cuando las miradas de sus tributos que cuchichean señalándola cuando creen que no les presta atención. Quizá crean que ella es muy poca cosa para ser vigilante y puede que sea así, pues desde un punto de vista objetivo la chica solo tiene 25 años; trece más que los tributos más pequeños y solo siete mas que los mayores, ademas si ella bajara, casi todos los chicos y la gran mayoría de las chicas serían más altos que ella.

Pero hay una diferencia-le había dicho Cece cuando Mona le contó su razonamiento-tu cargas un aura... De seguridad, de autoridad que ellos no pueden imaginar poseer.

Ante tal comentario Mona no pudo más que sonreír.

La manada no profesional me parece interesante-dice Wren a la hora del almuerzo mientras mira la mesa donde se han reunido los distritos cuatro, cinco, seis y Harrik del doce. Resulta una reunión tan llamativa que incluso la manada profesional los mira.

Harrik no va a quedarse-murmura Cece mirando al chico directamente.

Si, pero eso es obvio-responde Alex sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes-me interesa más ver cuando explote la manada profesional.

¿Cómo dices?-Cece mira a su hermana y luego a los seis chicos que comen en la misma mesa-ellos se ven bien.

Pues no lo están-asegura Mona-Alison estuvo al mando ayer, pero hoy es diferente; el distrito siete le es mas leal a Spencer, eso y Lyndon la hacen mayoría... No lo soportará por mucho. Hay demasiada tensión... Mira mas atentamente-le sugiere al ver su cara de confusión.

Y Cece lo intenta, pasa el resto del entrenamiento observando a las chicas hasta que detecta una sutil pero constante pelea por el dominio de la manada. Son cosas sin importancia; quién tira primero, quien decide a donde ir, quién dirige la plática... Es tan sutil, que Cece duda que los chicos del siete se den cuenta, los otros profesionales en cambio lo perciben y si bien ayer ese tipo de tonterías parecía divertirlos, ahora algo ha cambiado, ellos mismos parecen haber tomado un bando en la guerra silenciosa: cada uno con su compañera de distrito.

Será interesante-reitera Alex.

Aun no sabemos si vaya a pasar-comenta Sara.

Les doy dos días-se burla Alex-estarán separados para entonces-Cece se encoge de hombros, pero Mona no está de acuerdo; de hecho se sorprende cuando los tributos se van a dormir todavía como una manada unida, ella no apostaba a que sobrevivieran esa tarde.

El entrenamiento acaba con una paz muy forzada pero paz al fin y al cabo. Los Avox se encargan de organizar todo, Mona se encarga de supervisarlos, los vigilantes se van después de un rato, como su madre cuando era pequeña, como su padre por su trabajo, la dejan sola como siempre. Al final cuando todo está arreglado, sube al balcón para dar un último vistazo y se da cuenta de que Cece la espera en uno de los sillones dormida por supuesto. Mona sonríe y se sienta a su lado, adora verla dormir; algo en su gesto suave rostro enmarcado por sus cabellos rubios le evoca ternura, le brinda un destello de la felicidad infantil que en su vida nunca pudo existir pues desde sus años más tempranos aquella ilusión se ahogó entre los innumerables baños de sangre y complejos esquemas que su padre le había hecho estudiar para que un día se convirtiera en lo que es hoy: la vigilante en jefe más prometedora en la historia de Panem.

Cece-susurra mientras le mueve el hombro para despertarla-vamos, estarás más cómoda en tus habitaciones-la rubia parpadea un par de veces antes de levantarse pero asiente y sigue a Mona sin poner reparo.

¿Quieres algo de té?-inquiere la rubia aun adormilada minutos más tarde cuando se detienen frente a su cuarto.

¿Tu quieres té?-

Creo que sí...-

Sirvan té a la señorita-ordena Mona a los Avox luego de abrir la puerta-no vayas a quemarte-le advierte a la rubia-estás más dormida que despierta...

¿No quieres pasar?-

He quedado con alguien-murmura Mona. Cece sonríe.

Demonios. ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte en forma, supervisar los entrenamientos, dirigir los juegos y aun tener tiempo para tus amantes?-le reclama-yo a penas puedo tenerme en pie antes del medio día...

Es sencillo-responde Mona con un suspiro melancólico-nací para hacer esto.

* * *

 **Este y el capítulo de Alfa han sido mis favoritos de escribir hasta ahora. ¿Cuál ha sido el suyo?**

 **Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y votos :3**

 **-Kisses OA**


	35. Algo que no deseaba saber

Y... ellos parecían co... nvencidos-iba diciendo Haylee pálida y con voz rasposa pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia-así que habrá que ver pero...

¿Los tenemos?-inquiere Caleb-¿Tenemos patrocinadores?

Eso... Eso creo-responde ella. Hanna suelta un pequeño grito de emoción y se acerca para dar a Caleb un beso dulce. Haylee sonríe. Los tres están sentados en el comedor listos para disfrutar de la cena que se ha preparado en su honor, Hanna está cada vez más acostumbrada a esos lujos, de hecho de no haber sido por Caleb y Arvina habría engordado a lo tonto en lugar de ganar masa muscular como lo venía haciendo, la rubia no sabía si era cosa suya o algo que quería que pasara pero se notaba menos cansada después de los entrenamientos, más hábil con los nudos, más rápida con las espadas, más fuerte en las barras... en resumidas cuentas, más preparada.

Hábl...a... Hablen del entrenamiento-pide Haylee entrecortadamente-me dijeron que tenían alianza con... Con el distrito cinco y... ¿El cuatro?

Si-dice Hanna sonriente-Emily y Jack están con nosotros por ahora.

¿Por ahora?-su semblante pálido y ligeramente sudoroso se nubla un poco.

Emily tiene cierto... acercamiento con la chica del distrito uno, Alison-dice Caleb con tono desconfiado-y su compañero es... molesto y presumido, siempre diciendo que él debería estar en la manada profesional...

¿Debería?-inquiere Haylee-¿Tiene lo... lo que se necesita?

¿Qué? Claro que no-se burla Caleb-solo es un fanfarrón, cualquiera podría matarlo con facilidad.

¡Caleb!-reclama Hanna.

No lo digo en serio-explica rodando los ojos-pero sabes que es cierto.

Es solo un niño-apostilla la chica.

Un niño que debe morir para que tu vuelvas a casa-responde con simpleza. Hayle los mira a ambos incómoda con una de las manos temblando levemente pero no se atreve a pronunciar palabra.

Me quedé sin apetito-dice Hanna arrojando su servilleta al plato lleno.

Hanna...-

Déjame en paz-le gruñe a su novio antes de salir del comedor rumbo a su habitación donde se encierra dando un portazo.

Quizá ha sido demasiado dura con Caleb, pues lo que dijo no fue nada más que la cruda y triste verdad, pero por alguna razón Hanna no puede tolerarlo y para ser honesta lo que le molesta es más que la simple insinuación de la muerte de un niño, es la naturalidad con la que Caleb ha comenzado a proponer ese tipo de cosas, porque desafortunadamente esa no ha sido la única vez que ha sucedido.

No quiero verte ahora-dice intentando sonar calmada cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta.

S... será solo un minuto-dice Haylee desde fuera. Hanna lo medita unos segundos, pero al final decide ceder-pasa. La mujer se interna en la amplia y lujosa habitación y se sienta a su lado.

Lo siento-Hanna baja la cabeza-sé que sobre reaccioné, esas son las reglas del juego pero simplemente no me gusta escucharlo hablar así...

No te disculpes, estás... en la mentalidad correcta-dice su mentora, exhibiendo una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido su rostro-se que te preocupa Caleb.

Si-admite-aunque al final solo eran palabras ¿no? No quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo en serio...

Hanna, hablar de m... atar es menos inofensivo de lo que la gente cree, es la pre... meditación de un acto horrendo, la búsqueda de la excusa pr... revia que le justifique y el catalizador que desinhibe la con... conciencia humana del cuerpo a la hora de la verdad, todo en pro de conseguir su objetivo-dice todo aquello muy rápido con voz temblorosa mientras se sienta a su lado en la cama-no quiero decir que si Caleb lo repite como perico se vuelva un as...sesino pero... es parte del entr... enamiento. Matar en sí es... diferente. Dudo mucho que el toque al niño pero va a matar y lo hará por ti, es lo que debe pasar para que sobrevivas.

A veces siento que el es diferente-dice Hanna-más cruel... cuando habla de los juegos.

Tiene que serlo-responde la mujer-si quiere sacarte... con vida de allí debe serlo, además no hay nadie qu... e se marche de esa arena siendo quien fue en la cosecha-la mujer se aferra a las sábanas y respira intentando controlar su cuerpo aun reticente por la falta de morflina- va a cambiar Hanna y tú lo harás... también, lo que fueron se ha... perdido.

¿Puedo evitarlo?-inquiere-¿Puedo evitar perder quien soy y sobrevivir?

No se... ha visto tal cosa-responde la mujer y Hanna baja la mirada-tal como no... se podía ganar los juegos después de perder un brazo, tal como dos hermanos no podían vencer en años consecutivos, tal como... nadie mayor de 15 podía ganar... todo es posible Hanna-la chica hace otra pausa y después de respirar profundamente un par de veces continua-con el m... método adecuado.

¿Si todo es posible porque seguimos esclavizados?-inquiere la chica sin pensar, el rostro de Haylee muestra una mueca de horror y comienza a toser de manera incontrolable-lo siento...

No... No pasa nada-asegura con voz rasposa después de unos minutos.

Pero... ¿Qué debo hacer para no ser como ellos?-

Ser tu misma-responde la mujer encogiéndose de hombros-y aferrarte a ello... no solo en la arena, sino fuera de la m... misma, de ahora en adelante los juegos nunca acabarán, si tienes suerte se repetirán una ve... ez cada año frente a tus ojos, si no-su rostro perlado de sudor se contrae por el miedo-los verás todos los días en tu mente. Es más fácil huir de ello que p... pelear, más fácil rendirse a la inconsciencia que pelear una batalla exte... nuante en una guerra de antemano perdida es muchísimo m... más difícil-añade tomando su mano-ser valiente una vez caído... que serlo desde el principio, te lo digo por experiencia, s... sé valiente ahora Hanna, ayuda a Caleb, haz alianzas, sobrevive, nos harás un favor a todos ¿si?

Deberías estar limpia más seguido-murmura Hanna-das muy buenos consejos.

Se intenta-sonríe la chica aunque luce orgullosa de si misma-ha sido un p... eriodo difícil, ahora se que fallé en dejarlo de golpe...

¿Sigues consumiendo?-

Controladamente-dice ella- Arvina y un doctor me están ayudando, m... e están bajando la dosis gradualmente... Hixton lo lleva peor.

¿Él también se unirá a la causa?-inquiere Hanna con desconfianza.

No permitiré que su... ceda lo del tren-afirma-nunca más, ni cont... igo ni con Caleb ni con nadie-ella suspira y aprieta sus puños repetidas ocasiones hasta que logra calmarse-lo haremos bien, lo pro... prometo.

Gracias-

A ustedes-dice ella-su amor m... me dio un propósito, lo... necesitaba para salir de esta. Ahora descansa, te disculp... arás mañana-Hanna se acomodó entre las sábanas y la mentora se dirigió a la puerta.

Espera-dice de pronto-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Lo que sea-

tienen... ah... ya sabes-la chica la mira sin entender-¿P...pruebas de embarazo aquí?

¿Tu crees que estás...?-y aunque parece imposible su rostro ya pálido pierde el poco color que conservaba.

De antes-dice Hanna apresuradamente-no me gustaba pensar en ello pero creo que ahora no hay opción... antes de la cosecha, había un... pequeño retraso y ahora... nada.

¿Que ta... tan pequeño?-inquiere la chica.

Hoy hacen dos meses-

Mi niña-responde Haylee hiperventilandose por un segundo antes de lograr controlarse del todo y hablar con voz quebrada-mi niña... no tienes regla por una razón: antes de entrar, en el centro de pre... paración se aseguraron de muchas cosas; acortar el vello facial de los chicos para que sean reconocibles en la arena, aus... sencia de regla y en el caso de ambos sexos una descarga hormonal suficiente para una est... erilidad temporal...-Hanna la mira sin entender el porque de su nerviosismo-nadie lo nota por supuesto, hay otras cosas de que preocuparse pero... si era verdad, si estabas encinta, eso terminó en el momento en el que saliste a prepararte para el desfile-el rostro de Hanna también palidece y Haylee la mira con cara de pena-lo siento mi niña...

La mujer cierra la puerta sin decir nada más para intentar no herir a la chica pero no hace falta que diga otra cosa, algo en el mundo de Hanna acaba de romperse para siempre.

* * *

 **Katniss se pregunta en algún momento de los primeros juegos que le habrán hecho a los chicos para que no les creciera barba, bueno, esta es mi explicación. ¿Ustedes que piensan que pasó?**

 **Perdón por no publicar, como sabrán las cosas estuvieron medio rudas en México y las brigadas no se arman solas (?) la verdad tuve la cabeza en otro lado. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas.**

 **-Kisses**

 **OA**


	36. 57

Estoy muerto-gruñe Holden nada más llegar del centro de entrenamiento-me daré un baño y dormiré hasta el inicio de los juegos-Aria se ríe mientras el chico desaparece rumbo a su habitación. Los Avox apostados en el comedor evitan mirarla cuando se dirige a la habitación de Ezra, ella sabe que no debe entrar allí, pero no le apetece estar sola en su frío cuarto sin hacer nada cuando puede estar mejorando su técnica con los nudos.

Allí no hay nadie-le avisa Crispa cuando llega a la puerta de su mentor-El y Waxlyn salieron, vuelve a tu cuarto-Ella asiente, pero cuando su escolta se da la vuelta, se interna en el cuarto de su mentor con rapidez.

El lugar está inmaculado como siempre y aunque entrar le parecía una inocente idea en cuanto ve el retrato de la chica desconocida mirándola desde el buró se le ocurre que quizá ha ido demasiado lejos; es cierto Ezra es su mentor y en cierta forma su mejor y único amigo, es cierto que su cariño por el crece cada día más haciéndola sentir contrariada pero esta segura de que aquello se considera invasión a la privacidad o algo así.

Esta por salir con las cuerdas en mano cuando algo más llama su atención; el dispositivo que almacena los juegos de Ezra.

No hay duda, eso si sería meterse con algo privado, aunque por otro lado hay mucha información en ese dispositivo que podría serle útil...

Unos minutos más tarde con un extraño peso de conciencia Aria contempla el enorme número "57" fundido con el sello del capitolio mientras el himno de Panem suena en el televisor de su cuarto.

Observó la cosecha centrándose en su mentor, quien avanzó al templete, lucía increíblemente guapo, aun con los últimos destellos de adolescencia brillando en sus facciones, no se veía demacrado a causa del hambre como su compañera de distrito, se veía entero, quizá hasta fuerte, nadie se presentó para sustituirlo por supuesto. Pasaron por el desfile y ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver sus trajes, ridículos como pocos pero por suerte ambos lucían cuerpos espectaculares, por lo que la cosa no fue tan mal... Aria intentó no mirar más de lo debido pero para ser honestos no pudo.

Luego pasaron a la entrevista, una de las partes que más le interesaba ver, el guapo tributo del diez dominaba a las masas claramente: se reían de sus chistes, lo vitoreaban, Ezra sabía como desenvolverse y la ayuda de Caesar lo hacía brillar. Los hombres hablaron un poco del capitolio, de los juegos, de la comida y Ezra se quejó de que no hubiera muchos libros que leer, luego como para evitar profundizar en el tema Caesar preguntó si hay alguien especial en su vida.

La hay-dice sonriente-se llama Jackie, llevamos saliendo un año.

Fantástico-dice Caesar mientras la multitud vitorea-dime Ezra ¿Que es lo que más te gusta de ella?

Adoro que sea una persona positiva, incluso con lo que nos ha tocado pasar-sonríe-eso y que tiene unos ojos preciosos-un suspiro tierno escapa de la multitud que lo observa.

Dime Ezra ¿Hay algo que quisieras decirle ahora que seguro está viéndote?-

Me gustaría recordarle que la amo-afirma-ella cree en mí, cree que no será complicado y yo...bueno, creo tener alguna oportunidad-la multitud ovaciona como asentimiento a sus palabras.

Por supuesto que podrás!-exclama el presentador-¿No es así?-la multitud vitorea con fuerza aun cuando suena la alarma que indica el final de su entrevista-bueno Ezra, espero que tengas mucha, mucha suerte-ambos se ponen de pie y Caesar levanta su brazo en actitud vencedora-Damas y caballeros, ¡Ezra Fitzgerald!-el chico esbozó una sonrisa encantadora, aceptó sus halagos y desapareció tras el escenario.

No había que ser un genio para deducir que Jackie debía ser la mujer del retrato. Y algo en ese pensamiento incomodó a Aria en demasía, ella podía ser esposa de su mentor, madre de sus hijos aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, nunca le había preocupado enterarse, sin embargo ahora daría todo por saber...

Las entrevistas dieron paso a los juegos; la curnocopia se encontraba en imponente páramo helado, los tributos distribuidos de manera equidistante tiritaban de frío y quizá de miedo. El estómago de Aria se encogió, ni un árbol, ni un arbusto, nada, allá donde podía ver todo era frío y cruel hielo.

Los juegos fueron brutales aunque hubo pocos enfrentamientos; el ambiente era tan hostil y las probabilidades de cazar tan pocas, que fueron muriendo uno a uno escondidos por el frío, hambre o ambas. La suerte no favoreció a Ezra quien había salido de la curnocopia con las manos vacías y estuvo a punto de morir la primera noche, sin embargo sobrevivió unas cuántas horas bebiendo hielo derretido hasta que la segunda noche su suerte cambió: una tributo del distrito 11 encendió un fuego que delató su ubicación, entonces Ezra se le tiró encima y la estranguló sin detenerse hasta que el cañón sonó, solo entonces despegó sus gélidos dedos que quedaron marcados en la piel del cadáver, le quitó sus cosas (una mochila una espada) y se alejó en la penumbra. Desde ese momento el chico lo adoptó como técnica: rastreaba a tributos debilitados, esperaba a que llegara la noche y luego la madrugada para sorprenderlos luego de una jornada de vigía y acabarlos con facilidad. No hizo distinciones a la hora de matar: lo mismo el niño del cinco que un profesional herido o dos chicas escondidas en una grieta, todo eso mientras el frío lo mataba de poco a él: primero una herida en el brazo, luego una leve cojera de un pie que en cuestión de días se agravó y por último una tos que le impidió seguir de cacería. Sin embargo tenía razón al decir que los patrocinadores lo querían, cuando a los pocos tributos restantes les mandaban pequeños trozos de madera o cerillas inútiles para el lugar, él recibía comidas calientes e incluso medicinas que vencieron la tos poniéndolo nuevamente en funcionamiento. Aria observó como masacraba a otros tres chicos más para hacerse con la corona.

Los juegos dieron paso a las entrevistas finales, para Caesar y el público que lo vitoreaba nada había cambiado pero para Ezra si, Aria lo notaba a leguas, el chico lindo de la primera entrevista se había convertido en un ser que con ojos vacíos de emociones se miraba en pantalla matando a otra persona como si fuera una película que le hubiera ocurrido a alguien más, no habló nuevamente de Jackie, pero la presentó a la audiencia durante su gira de la victoria y tal como había supuesto era la chica cuya imagen custodiaba sus sueños. El metraje concluía con ambos besándose en medio de la ostentosa fiesta en el palacio de justicia del distrito diez.

En el reflejo de la pantalla oscurecida pudo ver a Ezra detrás suyo recargado en el marco de la puerta observándola fijamente.

Ezra!-murmuró dándose la vuelta con rapidez-yo... yo... yo no te vi...

Estabas bastante entretenida-no es su amable voz de siempre sino un sonido perdido entre un reclamo y una amenaza.

Yo... pensé que me ayudaría-dice-que habría algo que... pudiera aprender...

¿Lo hubo?-Aria se devana los sesos intentando pensar en una especie de moraleja, algo que realmente le hubiera dejado una enseñanza pero es inútil; en todo lo que puede pensar en la esperanza que reflejaba el rostro de aquel chico y que hoy no encuentra en su versión adulta.

No lo sé-dice-es decir yo...

¿Tu qué?-inquiere molesto-si quieres preguntar algo solo dilo ¡Dilo!

¿Seré así?-inquiere-¿Como tú? Mataste a todas esas personas indefensas...

De eso se trata-

Pero no tenían fuerzas-apunta la chica-no tenían...

nada-completa el chico-ni una oportunidad, fue más rápido para ellos.

¿Eso crees?-

Eso sé-recalca y luego lanza un suspiro-mira, las cosas son así, todos mueren y tu vuelves a casa, no importa como pase mientras suceda, creí que lo comprendías, conoces nuestro distrito, es todo miseria y hambre ¿No quieres ver a tu hermano de nuevo? ¿Ofrecerle algo mejor?

¿A que costo?-inquiere-no pienso degradarme a matarlos mientras duermen.

Entonces tú morirás mientras duermes-dice el chico con frialdad. Aria se levanta dispuesta a dejar la habitación pero él la detiene-Escuchame, no es personal, nunca fue así, hice lo que hice para regresar... quiero que tu hagas lo mismo.

¿Sabes cuantas veces me he negado a robar?-inquiere-¿O cuantas he evitado que Mike se vaya con los aprendices de asesinos que lo van a buscar para "jugar"? ¿Cómo voy a rebajarme a ese nivel y mirar a la cara a mi hermano?

No es una cuestión de honor, Aria-insiste el hombre poniéndose frente a ella-ni eso, ni la moral existen aquí, no si quieres vencer, seguro que tu hermano quiere que vuelvas... yo-dice sujetando su mentón para evitar que desvíe la mirada-yo quiero que vuelvas-aquella mirada esta cargada de una tensión que lleva días acumulandose quizá desde la primera vez que se vieron en el tren, quizá desde el día del desfile, puede incluso que proveniente de otra vida, como sea provoca un cosquilleo en el estomago de Aria quien en ese momento no puede creer cuando Ezra se inclina a besarla, no puede creerlo pero le corresponde; lento, suave, de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo, le regala el primer beso honesto que ha dado jamás, uno que no pudo dar a sus clientes de ocasión porque sencillamente no tendrían las monedas suficientes para equiparar su valor.

* * *

 **Hola! gracias por leer :3**

 **-Kisses**

 **OA**


	37. Una carrera

¿Entonces no es divertido tener una vencedora en casa?-inquiere Toby y Spencer bufa.

Es detestable-responde ella-no se si es cosa de vencedores o solo es que mi hermana es una pesada-Toby se ríe mientras intenta ajustar el nudo en el que trabaja desde hace media hora-pero juro que su ego es enorme.

¿Del tamaño de Harrik?-La chica observa al monstruoso chico del distrito doce.

Más grande-dice la chica-casi del tamaño del ego de Alison-ambos se ríen. Risa, es curioso, pues de todas las cosas que pensó que haría al llegar al Capitolio divertirse era la última sin embargo lo está haciendo; es decir, obviando que está destinada a la arena, que Alison era un martirio constante, que Nerva se la pasa controlando su sueño, alimento, ropa y que su hermana está allí siendo... pesada como siempre, las cosas se sentían por primera vez en su lugar, Jeannette, Lyndon a veces se traban con lo que a ella le habría gustado llamar hermandad y Toby... bueno él era una cosa aparte.

El amor había sido siempre benévolo con ella, primero de la mano de un chico llamado Colin; su primer beso a los doce años luego de salir victoriosa de su primera cosecha, muchas tardes divertidas y regalos (ventajas de salir con el hijo del alcalde) y cuando ellos terminaron llegó Johnny el rebelde y cariñoso chico que la llevó a conocer otra cara de su distrito que no conocía el chico con el que quizá se habría quedado de no ser porque fue aprehendido robando y fusilado en el acto. Como fuere el caso de Toby era distinto, no se enamoró de el a primera vista pero llegados a este punto la chica estaba segura de que lo que sentía por el chico era amor el amor más extraño y curioso de su corta vida: uno que se forjó en tres días, que en lugar de alborotar su corazón a mil lograba calmar la ira que no sabía poseer, refrescaba su tensión volviendola un sueño y hacía que sus días oscuros por cualquier maldita razón lograran brillar. Una verdadera alma gemela. Algo que sin embargo sabía no iba a poder conservar.

¿Quieres hacer algo más?-propone la chica cuando ve que el nudo ha quedado por fin medianamente terminado.

No lo sé-responde inseguro mirando su trabajo-soy muy malo en estos...

Se te resisten, si-Spencer se encoge de hombros-quedan unos pocos días ya lo dominarás, además si te frustras ahora no saldrá y condicionará a tu subconsciente contra la actividad.

¿Que?...-

Que si te aburres no aprendes-dice Spencer y ambos vuelven a reír.

Perdona, mi coeficiente intelectual está lejos del tuyo-confiesa-¿A donde quieres ir?

Creo que no hay nadie escalando-Toby mira las dos redes de cuerda cuyo final se pierde hasta llegar a una viga del techo donde ambas están sujetas-y apuesto a que soy mejor que tu.

¿Mejor que yo?-Toby mira a Spencer con una sonrisa de suficiencia-Es claro que nunca me has visto escalar un árbol.

Ni tu a mí-responde ella.

Bien-cede el muchacho-toma el tiempo, subiré por una y bajaré por la otra en menos tiempo que tu.

Tengo una mejor idea-dice la chica-tienen el mismo tamaño y llegan a la misma viga-el mira el techo-escala por una, escalaré por la otra y te esperaré arriba-Toby se ríe.

Adelante-cada uno toma su posición respecto a su red y se miran-uno... dos... tres!

Spencer se abstiene de observar a su contrincante, prefiere centrarse en escalar usando como combustible la adrenalina que una competencia siempre le provoca, escala con una rapidez asombrosa, llevando un ritmo constante sin temer nunca por pisar mal o un mal agarre: la chica tiene cierta experiencia trepando y confía plenamente en sus habilidades, por eso cuando levanta la mano para asirse de la viga y la sorprenden unos preciosos ojos azules que también la miran sorprendidos se queda de piedra.

-¿Cómo rayos...?

-Distrito siete-le recuerda el chico-pero lo tuyo es toda una sorpresa, ¿Como...?

-No importa-dice ella mirándolo sin poder creerlo.

-De verdad pensaste que ganarías por mucho ¿no?-ella se ríe y asiente-Todo se ve mejor desde aquí arriba-dice y es verdad, nadie los mira la altura es tanta que es muy probable que nadie los oiga, en resumen lejos de todos por una vez.

-Parece como si pudieramos escapar de esto-comenta ella y luego sin pensar le suelta-lamento que llorases en el tren que te trajo aquí-el la mira sorprendido y de repente la chica sabe que ha cometido un error-lo siento-está a punto de dar marcha atrás para bajar pero se detiene en cuanto siente la mano del chico sobre la suya evitando que se marche.

-Mi madre está enferma y sola-Spencer lo mira en silencio-es difícil que su mente... se quede en esta realidad, de no ser por mí... ¿Quien sabe? a lo mejor se habría perdido hace mucho.

-¿Ahora esta sola?-

-No, con mi padre-responde-pero para el caso es lo mismo, ellos no congenian bien, el tiene otra mujer y no se molesta en disimularlo, ella no lo notará de cualquier manera.

-Lo siento mucho Toby-el solo asiente.

-Pensé la enfermedad de mi mamá sería lo peor que podría pasarme-dice-pero no, este lugar me alejó de ella y presiento alberga para mi cosas peores.

Si, habrá cosas peores-dice Spencer intentando animarlo-pero también hay cosas que valen la pena.

¿En serio?-el chico la mira como si estuviese loca, pero Spencer ya lo esperaba así que se impulsa y sin pensar lo besa, al principio el chico se queda tan sorprendido que no puede responder pero luego reacciona y le corresponde. ¿Es cosa de Spencer o hay fuegos pirotécnicos explotando en algún lugar? Quien sabe, pero eso y el vértigo (¿Será la altura, la aventura o el amor?) la hacen sonreír ampliamente cuando se separan.

¿Ves?-le presume con una coquetería altanera-lo bueno está aquí... solo que algo oculto para que no sea descubierto-no dice nada más antes de bajar pero no puede evitar pensar que es la primera vez que no gana en una competencia... y se siente maravillosamente al respecto.

* * *

 **Ya hubo Ezria time, hoy Spoby time! el siguiente... ya se verá XD gracias por leer :3**

 **-Kisses**

 **OA**


	38. La guardiana del secreto

¿A nadie?-inquiere Hanna con una sonrisita cotilla-Vamos Emily! tienes que haber visto a una de las chicas!

Pues no-responde la chica mirándola directamente-no me interesa ver a nadie, vinimos aquí a matarnos y tengo a mi prometida, fin de la discusión.

Oh! algo grosera ¿no?-inquiere Hanna.

Céntrate en encender un fuego decente-le responde la chica rodando los ojos.

Lo hago-responde Hanna enfatizando sus palabras con el movimiento rápido de sus manos al rededor de una vara de madera que intenta inútilmente producir fuego por fricción-pero responde honesta, ¿Cual de las chicas de aquí te parece más guapa?

Ya te dije que no las miro-responde Emily por enecima vez-no así al menos. ¿Que hay de ti?

Yo no miro a ninguna chica-ambas se ríen- y no intentes cambiar el tema, estamos hablando de ti, tienes que haber visto a alguien!-insiste la rubia-¿Al menos yo? ¿Crees que yo soy bonita?

Si, Hanna-responde la chica-lo eres.

Lo dijiste solo para que me calle ¿no?-Emily suelta una carcajada.

Nada te hace feliz ¿Verdad?-Hanna le golpea el hombro juguetonamente-aunque si hay alguien que me gusta en serio.

¿Quién?-

El chico de tu distrito-la reacción en Hanna es inmediata, pierde la concentración y se raspa con la madera que intenta prender, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro grabado en sorpresa, furia y... celos-Tranquila-dice Emily con una sonrisa juguetona-solo bromeo, él es todo tuyo.

No se de que hablas-dice la chica centrándose de nuevo en su trabajo, intentando deshacerse de sus emociones.

Ah... ¿Tu turno de fingir demencia?-inquiere con una sonrisa pero Hanna parece afectada en serio-¿Hanna? Perdón, no quería incomodarte, debe ser difícil enamorarte de alguien aquí...-la chica no responde y Emily teme que su bromita haya sido demasiado-lo siento en serio-dice tomándole una mano-mira, deja que te ayude con esto y... y cuéntame otra cosa ¿Bien?

¿Se nota mucho?-inquiere Hanna después de un rato donde Emily logró que un hilillo de humo ascendiera entre ellas.

A el más que a ti-dice la chica.

¿A él?-

Si, siempre te cuida, te vigila incluso si no estás con él...-dice-se parecería a como yo vigilo a Jack, solo que yo lo hago porque es un niño revoltoso y... me recuerda a mis sobrinos, el te mira en una forma diferente, de hecho-añade antes de que Hanna no quiera hablar del tema de nuevo-yo pensé que estaban saliendo o algo así...

Maldición-suspira Hanna cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-maldición...

Tranquila-murmura Emily tomando su mano-no creo que nadie lo note, hay cosas más importantes que ver o en que pensar...

Si estamos juntos-le confiesa después de mirar a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie las oye-pero no es cosa de estos días... estamos juntos desde antes

¿Antes de la cosecha?-Hanna asiente.

Cuando me eligieron...-

Decidió venir a protegerte-adivina Emily y la chica asiente-oh... Hanna...

no digas nada-dice la rubia-literalmente, Caleb no quiere que nadie lo sepa para que no puedan usar nuestro romance contra nosotros, si el capitolio se entera nos hará un mero show y no lo queremos.

olvida al capitolio-dice la chica-Tu sabes que a Caleb lo tienen en la mira por ser el lider de la manada "no profesional" si se enteran de esto...

Pero no lo harán-dice Hanna-nos comportaremos y tu...

Yo no diré nada-le asegura Emily y basta con echar un vistazo a sus ojos para asegurarse de que no miente.

Gracias-suspira Hanna.

Pero eso explica porque no miras a nadie más-murmura Emily después de un breve silencio.

No podría aunque el no estuviera-admite Hanna y después de un pequeño lapso de meditación añade-lo adoro casi tanto como el me ama a mi, ¿Sabes algo? pensé que algún día nos casaríamos o algo así.

Lo habrían hecho-le asegura Emily ofreciéndole el palo de madera para que intente encender la fogata-hacen bonita pareja.

¿Eso crees?-inquiere Hanna-¿Como lo sabes? no nos has visto juntos.

¿Hace falta?-Emily enarca una ceja-he visto como se miran y ahora sé que el es tu guardián ¿Que más pruebas necesito?

¿Entonces lo sabes desde hace tiempo?-

Intuía que se gustaban-puntualiza-por eso te hice la broma, quería saber que pensabas.

Ah-Hanna intenta encender el fuego pero a mitad de la tarea se detien-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Seguro-

¿Que hay de Alison Dilaurentis?-Emily la mira sin entender.

¿Que con ella?-

¿Te gusta?-Emily esta a punto de protestar pero Hanna se adelanta-venga, se sincera, la miras diferente, se mete con todos nosotros pero a ti te deja tranquila y tu la apoyas, eres de las pocas que habla con ella bien y eso...

Me agrada-dice al fin-y claro no voy a negarlo; es bonita pero nada más.

¿Nada más?-presiona la rubia-¿Estas segura?

Totalmente-responde-a demás, no puedes enamorarte en tres días.

Claro que si-repica Hanna-en cuanto vi a Caleb me enamoré de él... no te burles-le reprende golpeándola suavemente con la vara cuando Emily se ríe-yo se que suena tonto pero así fue y eso que estábamos en situaciones normales, aquí todos sabemos que estamos por morir, esa clase de experiencias nos unen más. ¿No te enamoraste así de Maya?

No-responde Emily-Pasaron meses antes de que nos vieramos de esa forma... no es tan extraño-se defiende la chica cuando ve la mirada de incredulidad de Hanna-yo era una niña de trece ella y tenía quince cuando nos conocimos así que las cosas tardaron un poco.

Bueno el caso es que no creo que Alison piense lo mismo-dice Hanna-creo que le gustas.

Lo dudo-

Dudalo todo lo que quieras pero es así-Emily se ríe.

¡Emi! ¡Emi!-los gritos de Jack atraen la atención de ambas chicas el pequeño hace señas a su compañera desde el puesto de arco.

El deber llama-se burla Hanna. Emily la despeina antes de cruzar el lugar para ir a su encuentro. Ni bien está cerca Jack echa a correr y se lanza esperando que ella lo atrape.

Eres bastante pesado para seguir haciendo eso-le recrimina Emily de forma juguetona-no tienes cinco años ¿Sabes?

Tu puedes conmigo, no eres una debilucha como la del tres-observa el niño-además lo merezco, le di en el centro! le di en el centro!-Emily observa el puesto y entiende a que se refiere: una flecha en el centro de la diana.

¡Increíble! ¡Felicidades!-la sonrisa del niño se ensancha aún más.

¡Ahora podré cazarlos a todos!-sonríe mientras baja de sus brazos y toma el arco nuevamente-ven, te enseñaré...

Soy muy mala en eso...-

Ya sé pero mejorarás-dice el niño-yo lo hice

Emily asiente y se queda junto a su pequeño compañero pero no puede evitar darse cuenta de que desde el puesto de comestibles Alison la mira fijamente, la rubia le sonríe ampliamente y Em le corresponde con timidez antes de volver su atención a Jack o intentar prestar atención a Jack, porque lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la mirada de su amiga y las palabras de Hanna que extrañamente cobran sentido.

* * *

 **Hannily timeeeee**

 **-Kisses**

 **OA**


	39. Fractura

Un desayuno perfectamente balanceado según su consumo proteico, un masaje antes de dormir y luego de levantarse, una rosa en un jarrón junto a su cómoda, la sonrisa de Ezra antes de que el elevador cierre sus puertas, un beso a escondidas que la hizo estremecer y su perfume, que desde su abrazo sigue impregnado a ella. Todo eso pasa por la mente de Aria mientras fuerza a sus doloridos músculos a seguir levantando peso, solo es el día cuatro del entrenamiento pero se siente como si llevase una eternidad entrenando.

¿En qué piensas?-inquiere Emily a su lado.

Ah... en nada-dice mientras sigue con la rutina-¿No te sientes dolorida?

Un poco-admite con una sonrisa-pero se pasará pronto, así es siempre que empiezas a forzar a tu cuerpo, se resiste antes de mejorar-Aria le sonríe, es fácil hablar con la chica del distrito cuatro, es fácil sonreírle a la chica del tres, Aria quien no tuvo tiempo de tener amigas después de perder a sus padres, no llegó a darse cuenta de cuanto necesitaba compañía hasta que habló con las chicas. Es curioso, ahora mismo también se ha dado cuenta de como extraña a la señora Gurret.

Entonces... ¿Estás en la manada del seis?-inquiere, Emily piensa por un largo rato antes de responder.

Eso parece ¿No?-Aria asiente-Jack quiere estar con los profesionales y yo conozco a Alison pero...

Pero...-

Specner, Lyndon y Noel no me convencen en lo absoluto-suspira y luego de echar una mirada para asegurarse de que nadie las oye añade-Harrik tampoco, aún así Caleb parece decidido a hacerlo entrar al grupo así que supongo que habré de tolerarlo; hice una alianza, no hay marcha atrás.

¿Que me dices del distrito siete?-inquiere.

¿Que con ellos?-

¿No te preocupan?-Aria hace una mueca al dejar las pesas-¿O te caen bien?

La verdad es que son... Educados, agradables, pero eso es todo-dice Emily limpiando el sudor de su frente-siendo honesta me dan igual...

Bueno-dice Aria-dichosa tu que puedes darte el lujo de quitarles importancia...

Ni mucho menos-murmura Emily colgándose de una barra para comenzar con sus flexiones-todos aquí son peligrosos, solo digo que como aliados, como gente a conocer me dan lo mismo.

Aria asiente y deja que Emily siga ejercitándose a su lado. Poco después ella se va y Aria se queda pensativa, de repente deja descansar sus músculos y estudia a los chicos a su alrededor: las alianzas saltan a la vista: la manada profesional de seis mortíferos tributos, la de los no profesionales, e incluso una pequeña alianza entre los tributos del tres y nueve... ¿Y Aria? Aria está sola, bueno, a menos que se cuente a Holden... Todavía no se lo ha comentado a Ezra pero la chica comenzaba a considerar seriamente entrar a alguna alianza, ¿Quien sabe? a lo mejor así sería más sencillo volver a casa.

Aria dejó los aparatos y planteó dirigirse al puesto de nudos con Hanna y Emily pero ellas estaban acompañadas de Harrik, la chica lo meditó por un momento pero al final se dirigió a practicar con las espadas, algo que dicho sea de paso ya no le impresionaba como antes.

¿Te importa si me uno?-Casi se le cae el alma a los pies. La que habla es nada más y nada menos que Spencer Hastings que se encuentra frente a ella, alta y molesta en apariencia.

A... Adelante-balbucea Aria haciéndose a un lado. Spencer toma una de las armas y la blande con soltura.

Entonces...-dice la tributo del distrito dos mientras ataca al muñeco de pruebas-Te llamas Aria ¿verdad?

Si-responde la chica incómoda mientras intenta copiar sus movimientos con poco éxito-tu eres Spencer-ella asiente. Un silencio incómodo se establece entre las chicas por unos momentos-Y... ¿Que haces aquí?

Practico espada-responde, pero el arma se mueve tan veloz, tan certera impactando en puntos vitales del muñeco de pruebas que Aria no entiende por que requiere más practica.

No pareces necesitarlo-murmura por lo bajo. Creyó que Spencer no la escucharía pero debió hacerlo porque la tributo del dos soltó una risotada.

Si, tienes razón-admite-lo hago más para desestresarme que por otra cosa.

¿Estrés?-inquiere Aria con sarcasmo dando un giro para luego clavar una estocada final en el corazón que falló por poco-Estamos en los juegos del hambre ¿Cual estrés?

Tiene gracia-dice Spencer-pero morir, matar... es lo que menos me preocupa.

¿Entonces?-

Ella-Aria mira al puesto de hachas hacia donde Spencer clava la mirada. Allí están Alison y Noel discutiendo algo acaloradamente mientras lanzan hachas-es pesada, mandona, me trata como si...-gruñe mientras lanza estocadas más bravas al pobre blanco-... Como si tuviera que responder ante ella, no le basta con dejarme abajo, quiere humillarme... Yo traje al distrito siete, ella debería estar respondiendo a mi!-lo último lo grita por lo bajo mientras decapita al muñeco de pruebas.

¿Y por que no acabas con eso?-inquiere Aria. Mirando con recelo la cabeza en el suelo.

¿Como?-

Habla con ella-sugiere mientras Spencer mira a Alison-dile que todos creemos que es una mandona odiosa y que debe respetarnos... hasta la arena, entonces que haga lo que quiera... todos lo haremos.

Ella no es mucho de hablar-dice Spencer con una mueca.

Pero tiene que oírte, eres su aliada-insiste Aria-además hablarías por todos, esto no es el instituto de su escuela; si colma la paciencia de suficientes podrían irse contra ella en la arena.

Tienes razón-dice Spencer después de un rato-ya basta de su actitud.

Si-sonríe Aria.

No tenemos que soportarla-

Exacto-

Tiene que aprender cual es su lugar-añade con fiereza.

Ah... Si, creo que tienes la idea-farfulla Aria de repente incómoda por su tono.

Y si no cede, puede buscarse otra manada-gruñe.

¿Ah...?-

Y si lo hace, lo primero que haré cuando suene el gong será buscarla para rebanarle el cuello-

Oye, no era lo que yo...- pero Spencer no la escuchó; clavó la espada en el cuello de otro modelo de pruebas, llamó a los chicos del distrito siete y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Noel y Alison.

¿Todo bien?-inquiere Holden la alcanzándola mientras la chica se dirigía al puesto de comestibles.

Seguro-respondió esquiva mientras le daba la espalda a la manada profesional. Intentó tararear en su mente, pensar en otra cosa pero no le fue posible, escuchó los murmullos detrás de ella pero no volteó hasta que un estrépito llamó su atención.

Idiota-gruñó Alison mirando el estante de hachas tirado a su lado-casi me matas!

Te dije que no vinieramos aquí-respondió Spencer ácidamente. Alison la fulminó con la mirada. Aria volvió su atención a las plantas frente a ella intentando omitir la acalorada discusión a sus espaldas sin lograrlo: Aria escuchó perfectamente como Alison y Spencer reñían sobre el lugar a donde ir, por que hacer, por malas decisiones tomadas, hasta que comenzaron a insultarse y un momento después un súbito correteo rompió el silencio. Resistiendo su impulso de mirar la chica volteo a tiempo de ver como varios agentes se interponían entre el distrito uno y la alianza dos-siete.

Lárgate zorra-gruñó Spencer-veamos que es un alfa sin su manada.

No te necesitamos-gruñó Alison-te haré lamentar este día-Ali se dio la vuelta despectivamente y Spencer le sostuvo la mirada. Al rededor todos los tributos miraban, algunos con miedo otros burlones, en el balcón de vigilantes se armó cierto revuelo... Aria en cambio se limitó a volver con sus plantas.

Wow-exclama Holden girándose. A su lado-eso no me lo esperaba! Es genial!

No-dice la chica-no lo es

De acuerdo, Aria pensaba que Alison era molesta y cruel, por lo que merecía sufrir pero definitivamente no estaba en sus planes causar una fractura de esas proporciones en la manada profesional, de hecho mientras Alison y Noel se alejaban de los tributos del dos y siete y estos se instalaban triunfantes en su mesa, ella no experimentó el alivio o ganas de burlarse de sus compañeros tributos, no. De hecho ella tenía la corazonada de que había hecho algo que quizá cambiara el rumbo de las cosas.

Y no se equivocaba.

* * *

 **Im back**

 **-Kisses**

 **OA**


	40. Agua salada

Baja corriendo las escaleras, dos veces ha estado a punto de caerse pero no importó, tal como lo hace al entrenar en el Gauntlet, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su destino: el escondite en el pasillo del piso B donde acomodó un par de mantas, una almohada y se tumbó con la entrada parcialmente cerrada; no tenía ninguna gana de volver a su cuarto en toda la noche para enfrentar los regaños de Cashmere. Ella después de todo no tenía la culpa de que Spencer decidiera rebelarse y los estúpidos del siete fueran lo suficientemente ilusos para seguirla, incluida Jeannette quien les había jurado a Noel y ella que si se separaban se quedaría con ellos. "Esa zorra acaba de sellar su destino" es en todo lo que Alison pudo pensar.

Pasaron los minutos y ella se quedó allí tirada observando el metal encima de su cabeza pensando en lo que Cashmere le ha dicho, pensando en lo que Noel le ha dicho, pensando en que hace algunas horas era la líder de una manada que tendría que batallar contra los no profesionales y ahora está sola contra dos poderosas alianzas, porque duele admitirlo, pero el distrito dos y siete son hábiles y los otros son demasiados, contando a Emily y Jack quienes se han unido formalmente a ellos, si Harrik decide quedarse del lado de Caleb, Alison está acabada y ella lo sabe. La chica suelta un suspiro de frustración, la imagen de su hermano Charlie le viene a la mente, anhela que su voz que le cante como cuando eran pequeños... aunque ahora no sabría decir cuál era la canción que usaba, él siempre podía calmar sus llantos.

Ven a mí-murmura suavemente-en tus horas oscuras, deja que te guíe mi luz...

Esa es una cosa que había olvidado preguntarle a Emily ¿Había cantado para ella esa noche? ¿Por qué? Se supone que la vería como siempre para entrenar pero honestamente en ese momento no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo, aunque ahora era más necesario que nunca.

¿Ali?-El susurro de Emily la sorprendió.

Aquí-responde la chica a sabiendas de que intentar ocultarse de ella en su propio escondite no funcionará. Emily se asomó y miro curiosa la re decoración que la rubia había hecho-¿Te gusta?

¿Piensas dormir aquí?-inquiere con desconfianza.

Pienso ocultarme aquí-dice con altanería-hasta que acaben los juegos.

¿Puedo pasar?-Ali lo meditó, no le apetecía estar con nadie pero... la idea de ella haciéndole compañía de pronto le pareció gratificante, quizá porque no había nadie más a su lado que no quisiera juzgarla, o quizá porque ella la había cuidado como Charlie lo haría, cantándole para tranquilizarla... pensándolo bien, quizá hasta podría pedirle que lo volviera a hacer.

Adelante-dijo al fin. Emily se abrió paso como pudo a su escondrijo quedándose sobre las mantas tal como Ali y un segundo más tarde la rubia se dio cuenta la tenía frente a si, su rostro caramelo y sus ojos dulces la estaban mirando con cautela solo a un palmo de distancia.

¿Cómo estás?-inquirió Emily con ceño preocupado pero Alison no pareció reaccionar-¿Ali?

¿Eh?-

¿Cómo estás?-repite Emily y solo entonces la rubia aparta la mirada de sus labios para intentar encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Cuando lo hace la rabia vuelve a subir a su tono de voz.

Estoy sin alianza y metida en este agujero-responde la chica-¿Cómo crees que estoy?

Tranquila-murmura la chica-pregunta estúpida, lo sé, pero necesitaba hacerla. ¿Te escondes de tu mentora?

También de Noel, Gloss, Scaurus y cualquiera de sus mugrosos sirvientes-dice molesta-todos la traen conmigo por lo ocurrido con esa zorra.

Ya me lo imaginaba-suspira Emily y aunque Ali intenta ignorarlo no puede evitar sentir una leve caricia de su aliento en su rostro, descolocandola por algunos segundos.

¿Quieres la llave del gimnasio?-inquiere Alison repentinamente deseosa de que la tributo del cuatro se aparte, no esta bien que esa chica le provoque esos subidones de energía tan repentinos. Emily la mira incrédula-no pienso ir, no tengo ganas.

¿Entonces de quedarás aquí toda la noche a pensar en lo desafortunada que eres?-

Espero quedarme dormida antes-responde Alison-pero básicamente sí.

¿Y si yo tuviera una mejor idea?-Inquiere Emily de pronto y Alison la mira sin entender.

Esto es ilegal-dice la chica-debe de serlo o al menos terriblemente poco ortodoxo.

No pasa nada-dice Emily abriendo la puerta-sígueme.

Pero los Avox...-Se detiene al ver como Emily se dirige a uno de ellos y le dice algo en voz baja, el hombre vestido de blanco la mira y luego a Alison, entonces asiente y sale de la cocina.

¿Qué haces?-

Confía en mi-dice la chica-Crax es de mi confianza

¿Crax?-

Los avox son personas antes que nada-le recuerda Emily-personas que están dispuestas a ayudarte si eres su amigo.

¿Amigos?-Emily asiente-¿Los Avox?

¿Tan extraño es?-

Nunca lo había pensado-admite-para mi no son más que sirvientes y...-se detiene al ver que Crax vuelve y asiente en dirección a Emily.

Gracias-dice esta al chico-si algo pasa búscame por favor-el asiente y se pierde en una de las puertas adyacentes-Sígueme-no espera a que Ali responda, simplemente camina y sale a una sala de estar espaciosa como la que alberga a los tributos del distrito uno en el primer piso aunque hay notables cambios: los detalles en pedrería azules, los azulejos pulidos, conchas y pedrería marina por todos lados y muebles de cristal fundido en un verde agua precioso; el hogar provisional del distrito 4. Emily no se detiene y se dirige a una puerta de hojas dobles que en la réplica del distrito uno no existe.

¿Qué es...?-la chica se queda sin palabras al ver lo que hay tras las puertas de madera: es un salón probablemente más grande que el invernadero que tienen los tributos del uno para relajarse pero a penas hay plantas en él, en su lugar la gran mayoría está ocupado por una enorme cantidad de agua que se mece rompiendo suavemente en la orilla-¿Es el... mar?

No el mar-dice Emily con una risita mientras cierra ambas puertas y pone el seguro-hasta donde sé hay algo para distraer a los tributos en cada uno de los pisos... Mags notó que añorábamos el mar y... bueno, esto es lo mejor que pudo conseguir...

Nunca había visto tanta agua junta-confiesa Ali y Emily se ríe pero no lo hace como nadie que haya conocido, no se burla, es feliz de alguna manera con su comentario.

Entonces vamos-le anima Emily acercándose a la orilla donde el agua llega y se va con movimientos constantes.

¿Qué?¿Entrar?-Emily asiente

Te olvidarás de todo-le promete.

¿Y si me ahogo?-

Es la idea, así gano estos juegos más rápido-Alison la mira incrédula, no de su afirmación sino de que la chica sea capaz de bromear así con ella-¿En serio crees que dejaría que te pasara algo?

No-y es la verdad, ella podrá ser su enemiga en la arena, su contendiente al practicar pero de algun modo sabe que no la dañaría. La chica da un paso al frente y sonríe.

Entonces Emily asiente y comienza a quitarse quita la blusa, las zapatillas los pantalones... Solo con la ropa interior cubriéndola se clava en el agua con una naturalidad que deja a Alison sin respiración.

Vamos!-le anima desde el agua, Ali se obliga a moverse y se quita la ropa también sin dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de ver... camina hacia el agua tibia al tacto que arremete suavemente contra ella.

No sé si sea buena idea-admite cuando el agua le cubre el pecho.

Es una buena idea-asegura Emily-ahora vas a aprender a nadar, recuéstate levemente hacia adelante.

Ni de broma-está a punto de salir del agua cuando siente que la chica toma su mano, sus ojos azules instantáneamente buscan a los de Emily.

Confía un poco en mi-le pide esta.

E increíblemente lo hace.

Unas horas más tarde Alison se gana los aplausos de Emily al nadar de una orilla a otra con un braceo constante y metódico casi sin desequilibrarse por las olas. La rubia en si se siente satisfecha aunque algo confusa; satisfecha por su logro y confusa por la manera en la que ha visto a su compañera de práctica durante toda la tarde, de por sí fue difícil quitarle la vista a su cuerpo bien moldeado para que a demás de ello se estremeciera internamente cada vez que la tocaba al corregir una posición o salvarla de ahogarse. Había sentido algo por una chica y por un chico alguna vez... pero no era remotamente tan fuerte como lo que la nadadora del distrito cuatro comenzaba a provocarle.

Supongo que debemos parar por hoy-dice Emily.

¿Te cansaste?-inquiere Alison con sorna.

Puedo hacer esto todo el día-se burla la chica.

¿No crees que alguien nos encuentre?-Ali lo reflexiona un poco-¿No debieron aparecer ya por cierto?

No, Jack tuvo una... emergencia médica-dice-nada del otro mundo pero Mags insistió en que pasara la noche en el hospital y se quedó con él. Muscida debe estarme vendiendo por allí, usualmente no llega en toda la noche y cuando lo hace está demasiado ebria para notar algo.

¿No está contigo?-

Casi nunca-responde la chica-Mags se ocupa de ambos... es algo injusto. Pero yo decía que debemos parar por ti ¿No estás cansada?

Para nada-dice aunque de hecho está exhausta.

¿Segura?-

Claro, pero antes de seguir me gustaría verte nadar-dice- ya sabes tomo un respiro y aprendo técnica-Em la mira desconcertada pero asiente, nada de espaldas un poco y luego cuando está lejos de ella da un giro para nadar de manera normal, aunque normal es un decir; se mueve como un extraño animal que no piensa lo que debe hacer para mantenerse a flote: es todo instinto y experiencia, movimientos suaves como las olas y giros estilizados que hacen que Ali no pueda despegar la vista de ella.

No me has dado la espalda en toda la noche-nota la rubia cuando Em regresa-¿Tienes miedo de que te haga algo?

En tierra puede ser-dice Em con una sonrisa-aquí tienes todas las de perder.

¿Entonces?-inquiere

Hay algunas marcas en mi espalda que me hice cuando niña-dice después de un largo silencio-se podría decir que es a parte de mí con la que más incómoda me siento... no es personal, esconderlas es instintivo, no quiero nadie las note.

¿La parte de ti que más te incomoda?-inquiere Alison después de notar que la chica no quiere hablar de ello-¿Con que otra parte de ti podrías poner reparo señorita perfecta?

Cállate-responde la chica golpeando el agua para salpicarla, Alison se ríe y devuelve el ataque.

¿Seguimos entonces?-inquiere Ali fingiendo que lo deja pasar. Emily asiente y ambas nadan juntas por un buen rato más.

Es verdad, nadar hace que Ali se olvide de sus problemas; se olvida de Spencer, de Cashmere incluso de los juegos, hace que se sienta más conectada con su mente, con los movimientos de su cuerpo y entre más nada sus pensamientos por Emily fluyen también, lo único que Alison no olvida es esa confesión sobre su espalda la cual procura mantener alejada de la vista de la rubia en todo momento, es solo cuando Alison está por irse, en un momento de distracción que logra ver en el reflejo de uno de los espejos las marcas en que cubren su piel, si, es obvio por que las cubre, por supuesto que Alison habría preguntado por ellas, porque solo hay una cosa que puede dejar tales cicatrices: un látigo.

* * *

 **Por fin Emison time!. Una disculpa por el retraso, fue un mes brutal para mí pero en fin, desde ahora espero volver al cronograma normal (?) mil gracias por sus lecturas votos y de más.**

 **-Kisses**

 **OA**


	41. Unión

Es cierto-murmuró a Emily por lo bajo-a tu princesa se le ha quedado la almohada en la cabeza.

Déjame en paz-gruñó Emily de vuelta amagando una sonrisa-no es mi princesa, y si, su cabello tiene un mal día ¿Que con eso?

¿Que con eso?-inquiere Hanna incrédula-podríamos restregárselo en la cara ¿A que no eres tan guapa ahora, Dilaurentis?-medio gruñe.

Déjala ya-murmura Emily-mejor dime que hace esta-inquiere levantando una planta de tallos largos y frutos rojos muy parecidos a cerezas- ¿se come o...?

Claro que no tonta!-dice Hanna con ojos dilatados de miedo-a menos que quieras corroerte el estómago y morir de dentro para fuera...

¿Eso hace?-inquiere la chica dejándola en su lugar como si pudiera explotar o algo parecido a la menor agitación.

Si, se llama inkiller-dice-es precursor de la krostina... Una droga más fuerte que la morflina, solo que nadie la usa porque es difícil de encontrar y con un poco que se te vaya la mano terminas corroído... tarda horas, casi siempre días...

Puede hacerse un veneno-dice Emily después de refleccionarlo un poco.

Si, dolería bastante pero no se supone que eso importe ¿no?-y aunque no es su culpa, no puede evitar odiarla un poco; es por gente que piensa así que ellos están condenados, por gente así lo que ella y Caleb tenían...

Lo siento-se disculpa la chica-no quería incomodarte...

Da igual ¿A eso venimos no?-le medio sonríe recordando que en efecto ella solo es otra víctima más-a matarnos, creo que no esperan más de nosotros y creo que no nos queda más que cumplir.

¿Sabes que creo yo?-inquiere Emily.

-¿Que?

Creo que eres muy noble para este lugar-Hanna la mire y sonríe con sinceridad.

Tu tampoco te mereces estar aquí-murmura Hanna-mereces estar con tu querida Maya disfrutando del mar o lo que sea que hagan ustedes dos para divertirse...-le lanza una mirada pícara a la chica y ambas se ríen.

Creo que nunca habían tenido tantas risas en su prisión-comenta Emily al ver que la mayoría de los vigilantes las miran con desconcierto-les agradará deshacerse de nosotros.

Oh no-murmura Hanna viendo a Caleb aproximarse-seguro quiere que haga otra hora con la espada...

Debes aprender a defenderte-dice Emily encogiéndose de hombros.

La espada se me da fatal...-murmura Hanna y cuando su novio esta cerca le sonríe-hola! Estamos aprendiendo a hacer venenos-dice tomando la inkiller-¿quieres intentar?

Quizá en otro momento-dice el chico-necesito que vengan conmigo.

¿Por?-inquiere Emily. Caleb sonríe.

Ya lo verán-las chicas intercambian una mirada de desconcierto pero lo siguen hasta llegar al lugar destinado para el campo de tiro con arco. Hanna, Emily y Caleb se integran a un círculo donde también se encuentran Danielle, Lucas, Jack (quien salta sobre Emily para contarle que ha conseguido girar el tridente sin darse en la cabeza) y Harrik; la manada no profesional al completo.

¿Vamos a hacer tiro?-inquiere Danielle poco convencida.

No hay tiempo-apunta Harrik con rudeza-casi es hora de comer.

Si, y es la comida lo que nos importa de momento-dice Caleb-hoy nos van a acompañar dos personas más.

¿Otros aliados?-inquiere Hanna emocionada.

Potenciales aliados-aclara Caleb-comerán con nosotros, hablen con ellos, pruébenlos y díganme que opinan ¿De acuerdo?-los chicos asintieron. Hanna espera que su novio diga algo más pero no lo hace, en cambio Walton da la orden de que se dirijan al comedor y así lo hacen.

Caleb, Harrik y Emily juntan unas cuantas mesas para asegurarse que todos estén cómodos en el mismo lugar, Hanna conversa con Lucas o al menos no intenta, no puede despegar los ojos del tenso panorama que la rodea: Jeannette, Toby, Spencer y Lyndon se muestran cautelosos y confiados lanzando presuntuosas miradas a Alison y Noel que se esconden en una mesa del rincón, como si quisieran mimetizarse con las paredes, el resto parece aburrido, abrumado o francamente machacado por el entrenamiento al que han estado sometidos-ya es el día cinco-piensa-y por lo que sé tendremos otros dos días más antes de las sesiones-una eternidad; es lo que siente que lleva entrenando, su sorpresa sin embargo se hace mayor cuando ve que los invitados especiales de la manada no profesional son Aria y Holden del distrito diez.

Genial!-exclama Hanna tomando a la chica de la mano-¿Te has decidido por fin a hacer alianza con nosotros!

Es... una posibilidad-le sonríe la chica. Pero a Hanna no le importa que sea una posibilidad, ella le cae bien, quiere su compañía, lo mismo que Emily: le encantaría haberla conocido en otras circunstancias, en otra vida quizá.

lo que sea-dice arrastrándola sonriente hacia un lado de la mesa-siéntate con Em y conmigo. Aria no pone reparos, Emily menos, la tributo del cuatro también parece complacida, solo entonces Hanna recuerda que ambas entrenan juntas en los aparatos desde el inicio de todo y por alguna extraña razón el saberlo la hace feliz, son un grupo de amigas en toda regla.

La comida transcurre en una extraña armonía: los chicos del distrito diez resultan ser bastante agradables (algo que Hanna sabía de Aria, pero no sospechaba de Holden) ambos hablan de su distrito con mucho entusiasmo haciendo que la imaginación de Hanna vuele: hablan de vacas, ella nunca ha visto una vaca (salvo en las imágenes de los libros escolares) la idea de un ser vivo tan grande la pone nerviosa: le recuerda a esos mutos que suelen salir en los juegos que debe ver por televisión aunque Aria le asegura que son mayoritariamente inofensivos. Danielle y Lucas parecen encajar con el chico del diez, Hanna y Emily con Aria, todo fluye de manera tan natural que incluso Harrik haciendo un chiste sobre la mano derecha de la vigilante Vanderwaal se siente apropiado por lo que los chicos ríen y luego vitorean cuando el distrito diez decide unirse formalmente a la alianza. Los nueve chicos tienen los ojos llenos de posibilidades que a su vez les traen esperanza.

Nueve tributos unidos.

Hanna los mira a todos y no puede evitar sentirse mal por ellos: Caleb y ella lo han hablado, todos son meros recursos para hacer que ella sobreviva, todos servirán a la causa del seis lo sepan o no (nadie salvo Caleb es voluntario) y aunque se supone que es lo que deben hacer, el remordimiento no deja dormir a Hanna. (El remordimiento no te llevará a casa-habría dicho Haylee-piensa en eso) Pero en cambio ella piensa en que todos ellos tienen una vida, una familia a la que volver y se siente egoísta por arrebatarles eso cuando ya les han quitado tanto.

No es culpa tuya-dice Caleb después de la cena cuando se dirigían ya a sus habitaciones-las cosas son así.

Jack es tan pequeño-se lamenta la rubia-Emily y Aria me caen bien...

Te dije que no te encariñaras demasiado con ellas-recordó el muchacho mientras la abrazaba-será más difícil así...

¿No podemos dejarlas fuera de esto?-inquiere la rubia.

Bajan nuestras posibilidades-dice él abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio al cual ambos entran-así que no, de ninguna manera... pero no las dañaré si eso te hace feliz-Hanna sonríe y se tira a sus brazos para besarlo, ambos sonríen en medio del beso, como en los viejos tiempos.

Y es así como en los viejos tiempos, que pasan el resto de la noche: se duchan tomándose la libertad de jugar con los jabones, esencias y de más cosas tontas que tiene el baño automatizado, se olvidan de los juegos mortales que van a enfrentar y se burlan del cabello de Alison, de la estatura de la vigilante jefe (De verdad, no le cabe la menor duda de que nos va a matar a todos-se burló el chico) piden champán y aunque les traen solo jugo de uva (órdenes de Arvina) brindan por Haylee que se ha pasado las noches limpia, batallando contra la inevitable decadencia de Hixton, batallando sus demonios, consiguiendo patrocinadores y liderando su causa, al final se besan, se besan todo lo que pueden como si fuera la última vez que pudieran hacerlo y siguen más allá: Ella adora su presencia, sus manos tiernas cuando la toca, adora la firmeza que puede conseguir para ser quien lleve el mando, sus ojos que reflejan lujuria y amor tan diferentes pero tan complementarios como leche y chocolate, una delicia para el paladar del cuerpo y el alma.

Al final Hanna se queda tumbada mirando el techo, lo tiene entre sus brazos profundamente dormido, le acaricia el cabello y le sonríe, ama su esfuerzo por que ella esté bien, ama lo que hace por ella, le gustaría poder hacer más que aprender a sobrevivir y luego ganar a costa de él, le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes y aunque no lo sean por un segundo Hanna se permite creer que puede hacerlo, cierra los ojos y se permite soñar un mundo donde ambos puedan ser felices, un mundo donde el Capitolio no puede alcanzarlos.

* * *

 **Capítulo doble iniciando con #Haleb :3**

 **-Kisses**

 **OA**


	42. Pesadillas reales

Como siempre al llegar la saludó, respondió que estaba bien cuando preguntó pero se apartó de inmediato de ella, aún sentía el sudor frío bajando por su espalda, su mente seguía intentando volver a ese sueño aún en contra de sus deseos... no se consideraba la mejor compañía en esa situación por eso pidió que la dejase sola un momento, Ali asintió y vio con preocupación como Emily juntó todos los cuchillos cortos en una desordenada pila y se dirigió al puesto equipado para lanzarlos.

Emily respiró intentando calmarse, tomó uno y lo lanzó, pero la mano le temblaba y el artefacto fue a parar lejos de la diana con forma humana que tenía varios metros enfrente, procedió a tomar otro pero falló también, el resultado no varió en las siguientes ocasiones sin embargo hubo otro cambio; la tributo del distrito cuatro comenzó a acelerar la velocidad con la que tomaba y lanzaba los cuchillos, primero uno...

 _-corre_

luego otro.

 _-¿a donde vamos?_

otro más.

 _-No te detengas, corre..._

y otro

 _destellos fugaces de un verde vivo desdibujado por el sueño y la escasa velocidad..._

otro, otro y otro lanzamiento...

- _¡Deprisa!_

más y más gritos, más y más cuchillos, Emily está fallando en todo: en los tiros, en controlar su memoria y sus lágrimas. Ningún tiro da en el blanco, no importa lo fuerte que lance, no importa que sus manos se desdibujen por la velocidad...

 _entonces resuena en su mente un grito aterrador mientras observa la sangre correr en torrente sobre baldosas de piedra que se corroen por la sal..._

Y también grita en la realidad.

-Carajo!-La sangre brota si, pero no es un charco que corre por baldosas de piedra, sino un hilo serpenteante que escapa de la palma de su mano-Carajo!-repite sujetándose la muñeca en un vano intento de parar la hemorragia.

¡Emily!-Alison se acerca corriendo y mira la herida con marcada preocupación-No te muevas, hay un botiquín en algún lado...-sale disparada sin decir nada más, pero Emily si se mueve, va por el cuchillo tirado en la distancia, la hoja está manchada con su sangre (lo ha tomado por la hoja en su frenesí) y lo bota hacia otro lado, luego se sienta en una de las colchonetas del Gauntlet y suspira, está sudando frío de nuevo, tiene los ojos llorosos, todo duele dentro de ella, de hecho, el dolor más insignificante es el provocado por el filo del cuchillo.

Déjame ver-Emily da su mano a Ali y esta se ocupa de la herida intentando no lastimarla, sin saber que incluso si lo hiciera ella no lo notaría-¿Mejor?-la chica asiente.

-Gracias-Emily se recarga en la colchoneta y da un suspiro ahogado.

-¿Puedo saber que pasa?-inquiere Ali pero Emily niega-Por favor, déjame ayudarte...

-Estaré bien-dice-necesito descansar...

-¿Estás segura?-murmura Ali. Emily guardó silencio por un buen rato; aquella pesadilla era su mayor secreto, su cruz, la garra que la asechaba todas las noches, confiado solo selectos oídos no a cualquier chica que llevaba menos de una semana de conocer pero... ¿Era Alison cualquier chica en su vida? No, no lo creía... Miró sus ojos azules... Un secreto grande si, pero ahora que su vida colgaba de un hilo... ¿Importaba en realidad conservarlo?

No quieres saberlo-dice-solo fue un mal sueño.

Si quiero-la siente dubitativa cuando toma su mano-cuéntame tu sueño-Emily la mira, luego asiente solemne.

En realidad fue más que un sueño-dice-fue, es... un recuerdo, que trato de mantener encerrado, uno que acecha a mi mente todas las noches pero nunca llega a materializarse en mis sueños. Al principio cuando era pequeña y comenzaba a gritar, mi padre estaba allí para calmarme, después estuvo Maya quien en cuanto me sentía estremecer me despertaba, hacía lo que podía para mantener mis demonios alejados... aquí no tengo a nadie que me proteja...

Lo entiendo-dice Ali-la soledad no es novedad para mi-Emily sonríe tristemente.

Para mi si-dice-si quitamos la miseria general, la represión y el esclavismo, de niña yo era feliz.

"Pasaba los días en compañía principalmente de mi madre, pescando con otras mujeres, pero ella capturaba tantos peces que no era necesario que yo trabajara, a ella le gustaba verme entrenar con el tridente."

-Así que de allí salió ¿no?-inquiere Ali-tu talento innato

-No es innato, practico casi diario desde los siete años-Alison la mira impresionada-ella me enseñó a pescar, a cazar cosas grandes, delfines, tiburones... me enseñó a pelear y digo pelear a lo grande, a ciegas incluso...

-¿A ciegas?

-Le divertía, ponerme una venda en los ojos, darme el tridente y me atacarme con un palo de madera-se ríe-yo debía protegerme o...

¿O...?-

Me hacía cosquillas-Alison sonríe.

"A papá no le gustaba que me enseñara, no fue sino hasta después que noté la diferencia entre sus credos: ambos eran valientes pero mi padre fue hijo de un agente de la paz, vio demasiada violencia cuando joven por lo que solo quería una vida tranquila. Mi madre había visto lo mismo pero era hija y nieta de Rebeldes, creció con la secreta obsesión de la libertad, con el anhelo de la... rebelión-Ali se estremeció ante la palabra-supongo que el amor de algún modo los hizo coincidir pero cada uno quería educarme a su manera. Papá quería una niña de paz, mamá una guerrera, al final no resulté ni una ni otra"

"Cuando tenía once años... bueno, mis padres comenzaron a a tener más desacuerdos, al principio pequeños, después peores, todas sus peleas eran en "secreto" y terminaban en cuento yo entraba a la habitación... Mi recuerdo ocurrió una semana antes de mi cumpleaños numero doce.. _."_

 _Despierta, despierta-dijo Pam_

No estaba despierta del todo ¿sabes?-

"Me arrastró en medio de la negra y fría madrugada, llevaba a su pequeña hija y dos alijos de ropa cargados en su espalda, yo no iba del todo consciente, lo único real para mi era la vegetación que se desdibujaba ante mis ojos dormidos y la mano de mi madre tirando siempre hacia adelante... lo que de verdad me despertó fue la alarma."

¿Que alarma?-inquiere Ali

Hay algunos listos que toman un bote o construyen uno e intentan escapar hacia el mar-dice Emily-pero hay torres, vigías y alarmas, cuando los descubren suena la alarma, si tienen suerte destruyen sus botes con un cañón, si no... los capturan y azotan en la plaza pública...

"Desperté con la alarma porque odio ver eso. Pero ella no se detuvo, me llevó adelante, me condujo por debajo de una reja..."

¿Escaparon?-Emily asiente-¿A dónde? ¿Cómo?¿Afuera hay...

No puedo decírtelo-murmura la chica con un tono que no admite réplicas-lo siento. Ali asiente-Nos rastrearon por supuesto, nos encontraron y nos trajeron de vuelta, de ello solo recuerdo sus gritos...

 _Corre!-gritó Pam-Corre!_

 _-¿A dónde vamos?-inquirió la pequeña Emily._

 _-No te detengas, corre!-fue la respuesta_

 _-Pero mamá ellos..._

 _-No hables... te lo explique en el río ¿verdad cariño?-Emily asintió sin dejar de correr-bien, ahora no te detengas_

"Correr no sirvió de nada. Cuando nos aprendieron... suplicó que no me tocaran, pero dio igual, me molieron a golpes, y todo de volvió oscuro."

"Cuando desperté me arrastraban a una camioneta, me arrojaron allí con mi madre, dentro estaba mi padre, juzgados por escapar, juzgados por traición. Debieron hablar durante el viaje por supuesto, pero yo no recuerdo sus palabras, solo a mi papá abrazándonos a las dos, después sabría que sus peleas eran por la cosecha, mi madre no quería que yo entrara pero no había otra opción, planteo a mi padre huir varias veces, pero él no quiso... Se desesperó, lo intentó sola y falló, a el lo torturaron para saber donde estábamos, no sabía nada pero conocía a mi madre, dio una suposición y sin querer acertó..."

"Al llegar a la plaza nos bajaron, mis padres se quedaron en la orilla de la plaza y me arrastraron al centro..."

 _¡No! ¡Se los suplico!-gritó Wayne-¡No toquen a mi niña!_

"Pero no hicieron caso, destrozaron mi vestido para dejar al descubierto mi espalda, ataron mis muñecas... ni siquiera alcanzaba el poste... tuvieron que atarme de manera diferente pero el resultado fue el mismo..."

Ali se quedó helada cuando Emily se levantó para alzar su blusa, en su piel estaban grabados los latigazos aún después de tantos años. Indecisa los tocó esperando quizá a que ella se retirara pero no lo hizo.

las versiones varían-dice Emily cubriéndose-la mayoría dice que fueron catorce bastante fuertes, otros que diecinueve o veinte más suaves... me gusta pensar que fueron doce, uno por cada año vivido... pero allí hay más de doce marcas.

"Me preguntaban cosas sin sentido, yo no sabía que contestar, no querían información claro, solo que mis padres lo vieran, que todos lo viera. Me desmayé y cuando recobré la consciencia era mi madre quien estaba en el poste, ya había recibido unos treinta hasta donde sé... Seguían preguntando cosas sin sentido, no tenían pistas no tenían nada, solo querían dar un ejemplo y lo hicieron. Hasta que ocurrió:"

 _-Muerte al capitolio!-el gritó dejó a los presentes atónitos-larga vida a los rebeldes!_

"Fueron sus últimas palabras por supuesto. Solo hubo un disparo y sangre que brotó de su cabeza bañando las baldosas llenas de salitre. Fue... demasiado, volví a desmayarme. Años más tarde, cuando fuimos capaces de hablar de ello mi padre me contó que nos salvamos porque en el último momento él la negó como su esposa, la negó como mi madre, se negó a enterrar su cuerpo llamándola una "sucia rebelde"... no lo creía pero lo dijo, juró lealtad al Capitolio, eso y su apellido lograron salvarnos la vida"

Y ahora estoy aquí-dice al fin-me ofrecí de voluntaria y eché su esfuerzo a la basura, su sangre... ella estaría decepcionada de mi... si no estuviera muerta claro.

No creo que esté decepcionada-dice Ali con cuidado-Salvaste una vida...

Y la pagaré con la mía-

No si logras ganar-Em la miró y le sonrió con tristeza.

De ganar... me haría una sirviente más-dice-me pondría justo donde ella no me quería... no importa lo que haga le fallaré.

Lo siento, pero como dijiste está muerta-la rubia se encoge de hombros-no puedes fallarle, céntrate en los vivos, en los que aún puedes honrar, por ellos todo vale la pena. ¿No?

Supongo que si-murmura Emily. Pasa un largo rato donde ninguna dice nada, Emily mira sin ver más allá del puesto de hachas, a penas siente su mano entre las de Ali dándole confianza, pero allí están y cuando lo nota le evoca una sensación que le recuerda al abrazo de su padre, los labios de Maya contra los suyos, la canción de cuna que su madre solía cantar para ella... algo de la seguridad que le han robado-Debería irme a dormir... si puedo claro...

Si no puedes dormir, intenta cantar-propone Ali con voz insegura. Emily la mira y encuentra sus ojos azules llenos de nerviosismo-Cantaste para mí cuando me desmayé ¿Verdad?

Ven a mi en tus horas oscuras, deja que te guíe mi luz...-murmura Emily-no pensé que lo oirías, es algo que mi madre solía cantar, pensé que me culparían por tu desmayo, intentaba tranquilizarme.

Significó mucho para mi-suspira Ali.

¿Ah si?-ella asiente-¿tu... ¿Conoces... conoces la canción?

No-Emily la ve dudar un momento-pero mi hermano Charlie solía cantarme también.

¿Tu hermano no se llamaba Jason?-

Si yo... -Ali suspira-es otra triste y larga historia

Creo... que hay tiempo-Ali se muerde el labio insegura-sabes qué olvídalo. No pasa nada-Emily se levanta al darse cuenta de que quizá no quiera recordarlo y cambia el tema-¿Te importa si me voy? No me siento en condiciones de hacer nada-Ali suspira y asiente.

Comparado con lo tuyo mi secreto te parecerá un dulce-dice Ali con una mueca cuando la chica del distrito cuatro está por retirarse-Pero si de verdad quieres saberlo, mañana te diré, son demasiados sentimientos negativos por un día.

No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-

Creo... que no estaría mal hablar de ello- dice con cautela-¿Podrá tu curiosidad soportar hasta mañana?-inquiere con un tono juguetón usado a todas luces para suavizar la tensión.

Claro-responde la chica-siempre que no lo olvides

Deberías saber que las personas leales no olvidan sus promesas-

¿Tu eres leal?-inquiere la chica con tono bromista.

Si-responde Ali con un una mirada sincera que hace a Emily estremecer-A ti si.

* * *

 ****#Emison y un poco de historia rebelde XD

 **Gracias, gracias por leer :3**

 **-Kisses**

 **OA**


	43. Incondicional

Esto es un jaque mate-exclama Toby triunfante. Spencer vuelve a ver el tablero, recrea movimientos en su mente y no puede creérselo-me ha tomado casi una hora, pero yo gano.

Maldita sea-Spencer repasa las posibilidades nuevamente pero simplemente no hay manera de librarse-bueno, es obvio que no debí darte ventaja.

¿Ventaja? No sueles perder a menudo ¿Verdad?-inquiere el chico sonriente mientras recoge las piezas.

No suelo perder-dice Spencer en tono terminante-¿Como rayos sabes jugar?

La hija del doctor que atiende a mi madre-dice el chico-me enseñó para pasar el rato. Spencer miró al chico-ella era una genio de la estrategia.

¿Era?-

Era-afirmó el chico-¿juegas de nuevo?

Si-el chico acomoda las piezas nuevamente, Spencer mira los escalones grises, ambos se encuentran en la escalera de servicio en el piso ocho, no han descubierto esa posibilidad hasta hace poco pero a la chica le parece una buena idea para pasar el rato lejos de su hermana y las responsabilidades de ser la vencedora del distrito dos-la estrategia es una de las cosas que más me gustan.

¿Por eso estabas tan molesta en el entrenamiento de hoy?-Spencer miró a Toby y el chico se encogió de hombros-No parecías feliz de que el distrito diez se uniera a la manada no profesional ¿Afecta tu estrategia?

No del todo-responde moviendo uno de sus peones.

¿No? ¿Segura? son nueve en una sola manada; son poderosos-dice Toby sacando al caballo de la reina-la buena noticia es que en la arena pueden volverse entre ellos con la misma facilidad que contra nosotros.

No, a como yo lo veo las cosas están así: la manada de Ali tiene dos personas, dos guerreros de cuidado, los no profesionales tienen a Harrik, Emily, Aria y quizá Caleb para generar peligro, el resto de ellos son poco más que lastres o blancos que en cualquier caso los harán más débiles, nosotros somos cuatro de cuatro: seguimos siendo los más fuertes-la chica movió su alfil blanco con decisión mientras Toby miraba impresionado.

Si lo pones así...-el chico se sume en sus pensamientos luego mueve el caballo para atacar al alfil de Spencer

No obstante, quería a Aria de nuestro lado-murmura Spencer avanzando su alfil-es hábil y ella fue quien me dio la idea de desafiar a Ali.

¿Porque no lo hiciste antes?-inquiere el chico avanzando un peón.

Creo que estaba cegada, mi hermana quería que mantuviera la alianza, a todos nos "convenía"-Spencer sonrió mientras movía su reina con decisión-Aria me recordó que quien va a la arena y por ende quien manda soy yo... me puso en perspectiva nuevamente.

Vaya...-murmura el chico moviendo un peón para atacar el alfil contrario.

En perspectiva...-Toby miró a Spencer, la chica se había desconectado totalmente del juego. ahora pensaba en un tablero de ajedrez mucho más grande y peligroso-Si quien manda soy yo ¿Porque no puedo tenerla de aliada?

Ella hizo una alianza con los no profesionales-recordó Toby.

¿Y que? ¿Cuánto suelen durar esas alianzas?-el chico sonríe al notar un brillo peligroso en sus ojos-¿Que puede hacer ella contra Harrik por ejemplo?

No mucho-

¿Y si le prometiera protegerla?-sonríe Spencer-¿Qué te parecería tener un espía en la manada no profesional?-Toby sonríe.

Me parecería perfecto-responde el chico-hay que hablar con ella mañana mismo.

Mañana será tarde, iré a hablar con ella ahora-sentencia la chica moviendo su reina frente al alfil oscuro de Toby-mate-el chico enarca las cejas pero ella no da explicaciones, le besa fugazmente en los labios y se marcha escaleras arriba.

¿Q... que haces tú aquí?-inquiere Aria.

Lo sé-dice Spencer con una sonrisa-no te creías que pudiese venir aquí ¿no?-Aria mira insegura el enorme número 10 pintado en dorado en el cubo de las escaleras para evitar mirarla a los ojos-Tampoco ha sido difícil, basto con llamar a la puerta y preguntar a los avox discretamente por ti.

¿Que quieres?-inquiere la chica incómoda. Spencer tuerce una mueca de manera casi imperceptible. Aria parece nerviosa, no le gusta que esté nerviosa porque ese sentimiento hace a las personas impredecibles y es lo que ella menos desea.

Lo siento-dice con una sonrisa sincera-no quería incomodarte, solo agradecerte ya sabes, cuando platicamos en el puesto de espadas... me animaste a ir por mi cuenta y creo... creo que ha salido bastante bien ¿No crees?

mmm claro-sonríe la chica.

me sorprendió por otro lado que te unieras a los no profesionales-dice y Aria la mira intrigada-quería extenderte una invitación a ti, ya sabes, ser parte de nosotros como agradecimiento.

¿De ustedes?-inquiere ella sorprendida-¿Una profesional?

Tienes lo que se requiere-dice Spencer.

oh-la chica parece realmente desilusionada-pudiste decírmelo antes, ahora ya...

¿...es tarde?-Aria asiente. Spencer le toma la mano-no creo que lo sea. Escucha, tu me caes muy bien, creo que podríamos... ya sabes, ser aliadas en secreto.

¿En secreto?-inquiere ella-eso sería traicionar a Hanna y...

Algo que pasará eventualmente-murmura Spencer-dado que solo uno de ustedes puede ganar... yo misma sé que Lyndon planea matarme más tarde que temprano-Aria enarca las cejas-es normal... incluso nuestra alianza es temporal, solo pensé que quizá puedo obtener información de tu grupo ya sabes cazarlos por ti y si me cuidas la espalda de Lyndon yo te cuidaré de ellos... la verdad a cualquiera de nosotros nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda si Harrik decidiese atacar-Aria suelta una risa nerviosa y Spencer también sonríe.-¿Que me dices?

¿Que es... exactamente lo que quieres?-inquiere la chica.

Información en la arena-dice Spencer sonriente-creo que a esta altura sabes que tanto yo como Ali, vamos a cazarlos-Aria asiente visiblemente afectada-¿Que puedo decir? desventajas de ser los "profesionales" solo quiero ubicaciones, cosas que me hagan más fácil la tarea. ¿Quién sabe? quizá hasta podamos matar a Ali juntas.

Lo dudo...-

No lo dudes-sonríe la chica-al final lo haremos... a su tiempo. ¿Estás dentro?

Estaré, haré lo que pidas y estaré de tu lado más que de nadie-dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Spencer sonrió, se dispuso a abrazarla pero Aria la detuvo-pero bajo dos condiciones.

¿Condiciones?-Spencer observa como ella asiente en silencio-¿Cuáles?

Hanna y Emily-murmura la chica-déjalas fuera de esto.

No puedo prometer que no morirán por los de mi grupo-dice Spencer-las batallas son así, además ellos no sabrán de nuestro acuerdo, salvo Toby. Pero tienes mi palabra de que yo no voy a tocarlas a menos que me ataquen directamente.

Bien-murmura Aria-supongo que es lo mejor que les puedo conseguir...

¿Que otra condición?-inquiere Spencer dubitativa. Odia que alguien le ponga reglas en su propio maldito juego.

No soy tonta-dice la chica con mirada firme-sé que tienes más posibilidades que yo... que muchos de nosotros...

¿Que con eso?-inquiere la chica.

Que seré como dije, tu espía incluso podría defenderte o matar por ti...-Spencer la mira desconcertada.

¿Porque harías eso?-

Porque si yo no gano y tu si, ayudarás a un chico en el distrito diez-Spencer la mira sorprendida-Se... se llama Michelangelo Montgomery, mi hermano pequeño... quiero verlo y cuidarlo de nuevo... él cuenta conmigo pero tu y yo sabemos que el querer volver no será suficiente para veintitrés de nosotros, solo quiero saber que si muero...

lo entiendo-murmura Spencer tendiéndole la mano-haré lo que pueda por él... aunque será difícil, no somos del mismo distrito y eso...

si fuera fácil lo haría yo misma-sonríe Aria-¿Lo harás?

Lo intentaré...-

Hazlo-

bien-murmura la chica con un extraño nudo en la garganta-lo haré-ambas estrechan manos sellando el acuerdo. Spencer sabe que debería añadir algo más pero no puede, algo dentro de ella se retuerce haciéndole sentir un vacío en el estómago de modo que asiente y se va.

Por alguna razón las lagrimas escocen en sus ojos mientras desciende a trote las escaleras, no espera ver a Toby pero allí está, esperándola dos pisos más abajo porque sabe que indudablemente debe bajar por allí. El chico la mira desconcertado y la atrapa cuando resbala en la escalera.

¿No ha aceptado?-Spencer llora, el chico no entiende que rayos pasa, para ser honestos ni ella misma lo sabe-¿Que sucede?

Buena pregunta, ¿Que rayos le pasa a Spencer? los dos se quedan abrazados mientras la tributo del dos se rompe emocionalmente en sus brazos-¿Que pasa?!-grita la parte racional de su mente-¡¿Que carajo pasa aquí?!-¿Aria la ha hecho llorar? ¿Por que? ¿Cómo? ¿Por pedirle que cuide de dos extrañas y de su hermano? No-se dice a si misma-Por pedirle a una extraña que cuide a su hermano, porque está dispuesta a morir por esa promesa, por esa oportunidad para él... y porque sabe que su hermana no lo haría por ella... allí es cuando lo entiende, llora porque por una vez le gustaría sentir que Melissa la quiere de esa forma: incondicionalmente.

* * *

 **Gracias, gracias por leer :3**

 **-Kisses**

 **OA**


	44. Noche Lluviosa

Por favor, te lo pido...-

Ezra... no sé...-

Por favor, Waxlyn ¿Cuándo te he pedido algo?-inquiere Ezra. Aria escondida en la esquina del pasillo mira como la mentora de Holden suspira y se recarga en su puerta, indecisa-No creas que no sé lo que pido-dice él-estoy consciente... pero tú me conoces, por favor entiéndeme...

Lo... lo pensaré...-dice por fin.

Gracias-el hombre parece genuinamente emocionado-gracias de verdad... yo...-pero la mujer se interna en su habitación sin decir o escuchar más. Ezra asiente y hace lo propio entrando a su cuarto. Aria se queda estática en el pasillo, pensaba visitar a su mentor y enamorado para hablarle de la propuesta de Spencer pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, la imagen de ambos mentores conversando misteriosamente la sorprendió, ¿Ezra estaba suplicándole por algo? Aquello no tenía sentido a los ojos de la chica ¿Que podía necesitar él de ella? Suspirando sacudió la cabeza como queriendo ahuyentar esos pensamientos, esperó un rato, luego se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación de Ezra y llamó a la puerta.

Suena como un buen plan-dijo Ezra cuando Aria terminó de contar lo ocurrido con Spencer-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Sabes que si-murmuró ella rodando los ojos y aceptando el trozo de tarta que él le acercaba a los labios.

¿Porque Hanna y Emily?-

Son.. Uhh algo así como mis amigas-confiesa-nunca tuve muchas amigas... Y cuando murieron mis padres, bueno, fue todavía más difícil.

¿Sólo quedó la señora Gurret?-inquiere Ezra.

Si, básicamente si-responde-ellas dos me caen bien...

¿Y Spencer?-

Algo me dice que no me traicionará-afirma Aria y al ver que el hombre no parece convencido añade-llámalo intuición o como quieras...

Aun así no deberías confiar tanto en ella-apunta Ezra-al final será otro enemigo más...

¿Crees que fue un error?-

No, está bien-dice después de comer un poco de pastel-solo no hay que confiarse... Yo por ejemplo no le hubiera contado lo de tu hermano.

¿No? ¿Porque no?-

Porque ahora sabe algo más que personal de ti-dice-es un... "Blanco" que puede usar para desmoralizarte, chantajearte o algo así.

Entonces no te gustará escuchar que Hanna y Emily también lo saben ¿verdad?-murmura la chica por lo bajo.

¿Que?-

Lo siento-se disculpa-tu sabes, es fácil hablar con ellas...

Si pero...-

A demás yo también sé cosas suyas-dice-sé que Emily tiene una prometida a la que ama mucho y Hanna un novio, la madre de Em y el padre de Hanna murieron pero ellas adoran lo que queda de su familia, ninguna tiene hermanos, Hanna no sabe nadar y Emily...

Bien, bien-suspira el chico-lo entiendo, son compartidas... Saben... Saben ellas de ¿Nosotros?

No-murmura Aria mirándolo a los ojos-no sabría como empezar a explicarlo-ambos se sonríen.

Bueno, dicen que cuando estás en situaciones de estrés extremo los sentimientos afloran y se interconectan con mayor facilidad-Aria siente como entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos-o será solo que somos almas gemelas.

Que cursi-ambos se ríen-¿habló tu escritor interno?

Si, me visita a menudo cuando estás aquí-Aria sonríe-creo que le agradas.

Me agrada también- afirma la chica.

Una cosa más- dice Ezra, Aria lo mira expectante-mantén lo de tu hermano para ti. ¿Bien? No más tratos que lo involucren.

Pero debo asegurarme de que si algo me pasa...-

Aria-insistió el-¿crees que si... Te ocurriera... algo... yo lo dejaría solo?-Aria levanta la vista, sus ojos son sinceros y aun con toda la confianza y conocimiento que parecen irradiar Aria esta segura que esos ojos nunca sabrán la intensidad que alcanzaron sus sentimientos por él en tan solo seis días.

No-dice mientras lo besa-no lo harías-ambos se besan, a ratos suavemente, a ratos de manera más intensa, escondidos en su habitación la mesa de postres frente a ellos pierde importancia todo lo que existe ahora son ellos, solo ellos dos.

Aria se despierta en medio de la noche, mira al rededor pero Ezra no está, de modo que se viste dispuesta a buscarle. Sale de la habitación y siguiendo una corazonada se recarga suavemente en la puerta de Waxlyn pero no allí no se escucha ningún ruido, al abrirla confirma que no hay nadie.

Insegura camina por el pasillo dispuesta a salir al balcón donde quizá se encuentre, aunque al final aquello no es necesario; pues encuentra a su mentor con Waxlyn en la sala de estar firmemente abrazados, Aria no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, pero su mente no tuvo más tiempo de desvariar porque cuando se separaron se dio cuenta de que el chico lloraba.

Gracias-dice el hombre-no sé como te lo compensaré pero... Lo haré, te lo prometo...

Espero que sepas lo que haces, Ezra-dice la mujer-apoyar solo a un tributo reduce a la mitad las posibilidades del distrito.

Pero ella puede lograrlo-Ezra toma sus manos-sé lo que estás sacrificando, Holden es importante para tí pero yo...

La amas después de unos días de conocerla, lo sé-la mujer se suelta de su agarre con cierto fastidio-sólo procura que no la maten como a Jakie.

Ella se fue rumbo a la cocina dejándolo parado en medio de la sala con rostro de desconcierto y dolor. Aria no le había preguntado jamás sobre su antiguo amor por miedo a una reacción parecida a esa... Ahora estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Ezra se tiró en uno de los sillones suspirando.

Aria también se quedó aferrada a la pared intentando procesar lp ocurrido; Ezra había pedido a Waxlyn... ¿Salvarla? ¿Salvarla a costa de Holden? No parecía justo para el chico, pero tenía sentido: si los dos se centraban en ayudar a un tributo las posibilidades de este aumentaban... Miró al hombre sentado en el sillón con las manos en el rostro en gesto de abatimiento sintiendo un arrebato de cariño por él y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano.

No tenías que...-

Déjalo-murmura Ezra poco sorprendido de verla-tenía que hacerlo... Necesito que vuelvas, Aria, es egoísta pero lo necesito...-Sus miradas se encuentran en en la penumbra, fuera, la lluvia golpetea contra los cristales.

Voy a hacer lo que deba para volver-dice la chica-voy a hacerlo por mi hermano y por ti, lo haré porque ustedes dos, son mi familia-El chico se acerca de nuevo, la besa y cuando el beso concluye ambos se quedan allí mirándose con las manos entrelazadas simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

* * *

Un poco de #Ezria :3

Gracias por sus lecturas y apoyo

Kisses

-OA


	45. La reina del juego

No parecen contentos, ya te digo-Jeannette se esforzaba por hablar mientras hacía abdominales junto a Spencer quien se mantenía callada asintiendo de cuando en cuando-Alison y Noel serán los primeros en caer, puedo asegurarlo, si no los mata Caleb, lo haremos nosotros-Spencer asintió mirando a Toby, a lo lejos el chico se dedicaba a levantar pesas con gesto concentrado y la tributo del distrito dos lo admiraba con gesto aburrido aunque sonreía por dentro-y será un placer hacerlo.

Un verdadero placer-corrobora Spencer con una sonrisa aún con la mirada centrada en Toby. Ambas sonrieron, quizá por diferentes motivos pero lo hicieron. La mirada de Spencer se topó con Aria quien practicaba con el arco junto a Emily y Hanna. Le divirtió saberla como su aliada secreta y volvió a sonreír. Era jefa de la manada profesional, tenía un espía dentro de los no profesionales y tenía al distrito uno prácticamente tomado por el cuello, en resumen: ella era "la reina del juego".

Necesitamos que esa manada se rompa-dice Jeann de pronto-¿No crees?

Justo eso pensaba-dice Spencer-¿Que piensas de Aria Montgomery?

¿Quién?-

La del distrito diez-dice Spencer señalando a las chicas en el puesto de arco-la más pequeña de las tres.

No lo sé...-Jeann las miró con indecisión-¿Que hay con ella?

He pensado que sería bueno agregarla a los nuestros-dice Spencer con cautela-eso los haría débiles.

O los haría estar furiosos con ella y con nosotros-responde la chica-no lo sé, la niña parece muy poca cosa para arriesgarse a eso, digo, no nos afectaría mucho pero sería preferible que la manada de Caleb se enoje con Ali.

Si supongo que si...-Spencer no dijo nada más, simplemente siguió trabajando en los aparatos incluso cuando Jeann se marchó, mientras lo hacía, pensaba, ideaba, buscaba una manera en la que Aria rompiera a los no profesionales sin dañar a los suyos... pero si la solución estaba allí, ella no la encontró.

Pasó el entrenamiento quebrándose la cabeza hasta que Toby se le unió en el puesto de tiro de lanza y ella lo dejó ir: era uno de las cosas que más adoraba del chico, su mirada suave y su actitud relajada sin llegar a ser irreverente se sentían como un soplo de aire fresco en su mundo apresurado. Ese sentimiento la acompañó el resto del entrenamiento, duró mientras cenaba, mientras escuchaba a su hermana despotricar sobre la importancia de acabar con Alison y Harrik a la brevedad y habría jurado de que la acompañaría en sus sueños sin embargo no fue eso lo que ocurrió.

Hola-la chica volteó y se dispuso a gritar, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, una mano atrapó firmemente su boca-guarda silencio por favor-la chica lo hizo, más no por obedecer, sino porque lo que tenía frente a ella la dejó helada-si, me pasó lo mismo ¿Sabes?... Necesito que guardes silencio ¿Lo harás?-Spencer asintió levemente-bien, suéltala-el hombre detrás suyo la soltó, se alejó de ella y bajó la cabeza: un Avox en toda regla. Spencer estudió a la mujer en su cuarto con un hueco en el estómago; salvando unas extrañas protuberancias en las cejas y mejillas, la ropa y el acento distintivo del capitolio la intrusa en su habitación era idéntica a ella.

No puede ser-murmuró por fin.

Te dije que pensé lo mismo-dijo la desconocida mirándola intensamente.

¿Cómo es... siquiera posible?-murmuro la chica-tu eres... mi hermana, mi... gemela...

Es evidente-la intrusa rodó los ojos.

¿Cómo?-

De la manera usual supongo-se burló

No juegues conmigo ¿Cómo?-inquirió molesta-¿Has sabido todo el tiempo que estaba aquí y nunca te acercaste para...?

¿Para?-La chica enarcó la ceja-¿Para qué Spencer? ¿De que serviría saberlo?

No... no estoy segura-admite la chica-pero debe haber un motivo por el que estás aquí ¿no? ¿Querías que te viera?

Si-admitió después de un rato-supongo que no sirve de nada pero... quería verte...

No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo... ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí y ...?-

¿... tú creciste en el mísero distrito dos?-la chica asiente-desde que te vi también me lo pregunté y se lo pregunté a mi madre, nuestra madre de hecho.

¿Nuestra...?-la imagen de Verónica Hastings pasó rápidamente por su mente; ella era su madre, su única madre y sin embargo...

Nuestra madre-corroboró la chica-me lo dijo: una aventura de unos días con un agente de la paz de apellido Hastings, algo que se les fue de las manos a ambos, el resultado somos nosotras. Ella decidió quedarse conmigo y tu...-la chica sonríe socarrona-fuiste enviada a ese agujero-Spencer no sabía que decir ella debió notarlo porque continuó-nos parecemos mucho, en su momento tampoco supe que decir...

¿Cómo sacas a un bebé del capitolio?-inquiere Spencer.

Esa es una cuestión interesante-dice la chica sentándose en la cama-Deberías preguntarle a nuestro padre. Él te sacó de aquí... un error si me preguntas...

No pregunté-

...aquí pudiste tenerlo todo-continuó la chica-quizá de hecho, todavía puedes tenerlo.

¿Qué?-las miradas de las gemelas se encontraron y algo dentro de Spencer pareció encajar por fin ¿Se sentirían así todos los gemelos que son separados y vuelven a encontrarse? Imposible saberlo, pero de algún modo Spencer supo que su hermana se sintió de la misma manera.

Estás en los juegos-dice ella sin darle mucha importancia-aún puedes tenerlo todo... lo que por cierto me lleva a responder una de tus preguntas previas.

¿Preguntas previas?-Spencer se sentía por primera y única vez totalmente perdida-¿Que pregunta?

A ver si espabilas-gruñe la chica-el motivo por el cual estoy aquí.

ah... eso...-Spencer la miró- ¿A parte de que querías verme?-ella asintió y se encogió de hombros.

Mamá también quiere verte-Specner hizo una mueca, era imposible imaginar a una extraña cualquiera cuando escuchaba la palabra madre-una pérdida de tiempo, puede verme a mí y sería lo mismo-una sonrisa juguetona se asomó en las comisuras de sus labios permanentemente negros mientras Spencer miraba a todos lados convencida de que dicha extraña saldría sin más de alguno de los armarios o de la puerta del baño-ella no está aquí, sería imposible pasar.

Pues tu lo lograste-observo Spencer.

Tengo alguien dentro-soltó sin más-es peligroso pero tu sabes, una promesa a madre, es una promesa a madre, ella quiere verte, quiere que sobrevivas.

¿Que sobreviva?...-

Y lo harás-añade la chica-por eso estoy aquí; para hacerte saber que voy a protegerte, para darte un plan, si prometes hacer cuanto te diga. ¿Que dices hermanita?-Spencer sonrió y al hacerlo la chica frente a ella la imitó.

"La reina del juego" murmuró su cerebro orgulloso "La única reina del juego"

* * *

 **Hey! se preguntarán (o quizá no, no lo sé XD) por que rayos no he publicado, respuesta: tres seminarios en mi escuela. Llevo solo uno XD así que las cosas irán lento, de momento disfruten el doble cap de hoy.**

 **Gracias por leer y por su comprensión**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	46. Sueños y alucinaciones

Hanna suspiró mientras Arvina masajeaba sus hombros. Caleb a su lado dormía plácidamente en un jacuzzi. La rubia lo miraba de cuando en cuando vigilando que no se resbalara y terminara ahogándose o algo así, era tonto, lo sabía especialmente porque había dos Avox cumpliendo la misma función, pero simplemente no podía evitar cuidarlo.

Ve a descansar a la sala-sugirió Arvina-parece que fue un día pesado o puedes dormir si gustas...

¿No puedo quedarme aquí?-inquiere la chica. Arvinia sonríe.

No le pasará nada, lo prometo-Hanna sonrió-Solo pensé que tal vez te gustaría tomar el solo algo así...

Casi cae la noche-repica Hanna.

Más a mi favor para que te apures-recalca la chica-vamos, yo lo cuidaré por ti

Venga, será bueno que vayamos-dice Caleb con voz adormilada y Hanna sonríe cuando él se levanta y toma la bata que le ofrece un Avox. La chica sonríe y asiente. Segundos más tarde ambos se encuentran en una pequeña terraza intentando acomodarse en un solo camastro.

Hemos engordado bastante-se burla Caleb-antes de esto habríamos cabido perfectamente aquí...

Deja de quejarte-farfulla Hanna sonriente mientras junta otro camastro para comodidad de ambos-así estará mejor.

Vaya, si la Hanna que conocí te viera ahora, se burlaría de ti-murmura Caleb y la rubia sonríe.

Me mataría querrás decir-

Si, ¿Qué pasó con mi fierecilla "no te necesito 24/7 a mi lado"?-inquiere el chico con tono de burla.

Cierra la boca-fue la respuesta antes de que la chica lo besara y se acomodara a su lado. No quería decirle que seguía siendo esa chica, pero que hacía muchísimas más excepciones desde que se dio cuenta de que cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo juntos. Los tristes rayos de la tarde acariciaron sus párpados mientras ella imaginaba, mientras dejaba su mente ir... hasta que se quedó dormida.

En su sueño estaba de vuelta en el distrito seis, en su mugroso y frío distrito seis y al ver sus calles grises y su gente de cara marchita no pudo evitar llorar de nostalgia, el sentimiento fue aún más grande cuando se dio cuenta del camino que transitaba; aquello no era un simple sueño, era un recuerdo, uno de sus favoritos.

Todo comenzaba con ella caminando furiosa alejándose de la alcaldía con los ojos llorosos después de una desastrosa cena con su padre, Isabel y la odiosa Kate, una cena que había salido mal por culpa de esta última quien en una "broma" había puesto algo en la bebida de Hanna, algo que la había hecho vomitar, a lado de su padre, mientras comían con otros hombres importantes del distrito seis. La escena de pelea entre ella y su hermanastra había sido épica: con pelea de comida e insultos incluidos hasta que su padre terminó por echarla.

Quizá fue el destino, quizá fue suerte, ni idea, caminaba por la calle del único árbol (de acuerdo, no se llamaba así pero era un buen punto de referencia) cuando vio a un par de agentes de la paz golpeando a un ovillo de harapos en el suelo. Hanna sintió su sangre de por si agitada arder por la injusticia, agarró con firmeza su bolso "elegante" y se aproximó a ellos decidida.

Media hora más tarde la chica (medio apoyándose en el ovillo que resultó ser un muchacho de nombre Caleb) llamó a la puerta de su casa donde su madre atendió. Ambos habían recibido la golpiza de sus vidas, la mujer les curó como pudo, usando nieve para bajarles la inflamación de la cara, los brazos y el abdomen. El entonces novio de Hanna: Sean acudió al llamado de su suegra y también se dispuso a ayudarles. Ninguno de los dos eran sanadores remotamente decentes por lo que Hanna y Caleb terminaron cubiertos de nieve, plantas raras y vendados al punto de no poder moverse.

Pocos días después del incidente, Caleb llegó a casa de los Marin con una caja de medicinas y un poco de pan como agradecimiento. Eso marcaría el inicio de una cercana amistad que sacaría de quicio a Sean y terminaría por romper su relación con la rubia y que derivaría inevitablemente en su posterior noviazgo. Hanna sonrió. Pensó que allí acabaría su sueño pero se equivocó: muchas imágenes más pasaron por su mente: su primera cita, donde hicieron una guerra de nieve, Caleb y ella paleando nieve para comprar una buena tarta de cumpleaños para Ashley, su primera pelea... por decidir el sabor de la jodida tarta, su primera vez, su primer beso, ambos caminando al trabajo por la mañana y volviendo por la noche, la primera cosecha, el primer festejo por no ser sorteados y los subsecuentes... inconscientemente Hanna supo que lloraba, pero no se despertó hasta que un ruido la trajo de vuelta.

Se incorporó con los ojos llorosos, Caleb dormido a su lado no dio señales de despertar, pero ella se asomó rápidamente al comedor y creyó ver una sombra, más cuando se secó las lágrimas y miró nuevamente estuvo segura de habérselo imaginado por lo que volvió a los brazos de su chico sin darse cuenta del vaso de vidrio roto que reposaba en el suelo alfombrado.

Maya, Alison, Maya, Alison, Emily no sabía porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ellas. Intentó esclarecer sus pensamientos mientras baja las escaleras, intentó establecer por qué se sentía confundida respecto a Maya, intentó adivinar que rayos significaba Alison en su vida ¿La amaba? Podía ser, aunque podría ser más bien solo la emoción por aferrarse a algo en momentos tan oscuros como los que atravesaban... aunque no está segura de que eso sea verdad... Momentáneamente lo único que sabe es que va a verla, como todas las noches y que se siente emocionada como siempre ¿Que pensaría su adorada Maya de eso? Por un momento el pensamiento le hizo gracia imaginando que la chica se reiría de su confusión, como la vez que se fijó en una chica llamada Paige, pero luego recordó que la situación era diferente; se la imaginó recostada en la habitación de ambas abrazando una almohada mientras lloraba su ausencia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Que carajo estaba haciendo? La chica suspiró. Su vida era un desastre lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Tan concentrada estaba en sus cavilaciones que no oyó los pasos detrás de ella al bajar al piso tres hasta que el débil "click" de una puerta al cerrarse la puso en alerta, pero para entonces fue tarde: sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió oscuro.

Tú me dijiste que sabías-gruñó una voz.

Y sé-repica otro-esto saldrá bien... para eso lo trajo... era lo que buscabas ¿No?

Déjala fuera de esto-respondió alguien más-ustedes dos... van a arrepentirse...

¿Nos vas a delatar?-inquiere el otro-adelante, ya veremos quien se lleva la peor parte

No hará nada-dice la primera voz, una voz masculina-ahora pasemos a lo importante...

¡No te acerques a ella!-Ahora le reconoce, es la voz de Alison. Intenta llamarla pero su boca amordazada no emite más que un gruñido débil que nadie oye.

Ahh pero que ternura-la tercera voz, también de chico es para ella imposible de reconocer-venga ya, será una noche larga...

Déjala! Déjala! NOEL, TE LO ADVIERTO...!-Pero los gritos cesan, volviéndose meros gruñidos, Emily escucha débiles pisadas acercándose hacia ella pero la mordaza le impide amenazar o hacer nada, sus miembros atados tampoco son de ayuda y de sus ojos cegados por una venda mejor ni hablar. La confusión reina en su cabeza ¿Qué carajo está pasando? ¿Por qué Noel está allí abajo y qué... Un pinchazo en la cara interior del brazo la toma por sorpresa, el piquete duele y ella no puede hacer más que tensar los músculos del brazo y esperar a que pase... no obstante unos segundos después desearía volver al dolor del pinchazo, porque algo inyectado se extiende por sus venas, quemando como fuego, avanzando lento, muy lento hacia su hombro. La chica suelta un alarido cuando siente la quemazón llegar a su pecho, se tensa y se estremece... lo siente diseminarse por todo su cuerpo mientras grita sin emitir más que gruñidos, sus oídos pueden captar los sonidos guturales que Ali emite en el algún lugar de donde estén intenta mantenerse tranquila aunque sabe que las cosas están por descontrolarse cuando un momento después comienza a escuchar los gritos de Maya en un rincón de su mente "Al menos nos ponemos de acuerdo en eso..." piensa para sí misma, antes de sentir un golpe de fuego en la cabeza, algo tan doloroso que le hace sangrar los ojos (o al menos así lo siente) hace que su sentido del equilibrio se pierda, sus oídos truenen y se doble por el dolor... antes de caer en un precipicio oscuro, cae por varios minutos, por lo que pueden ser horas donde no hace más que estremecerse hasta que de repente estalla una luz... otra... y otra más... colores de un mar vivo y psicodélico en el que se hunde lentamente.

la han jodido-dice para si misma sin sospechar que alguien más puede oírla-no pueden ahogarme, yo se nadar.

¿Ah si?-La voz debe ser del mismo universo, o de la tortuga con caparazón de diamantes que flota junto a ella-¿Sabes nadar?-La chica asiente haciendo que el mundo irreal frente a sus ojos se balancee de una manera divertida-No te creo.

¿Ah no?-la chica ríe-vamos, pruébame, voy a derrotarte...

¿Eso crees?-Ella asiente y ríe cuando el mundo se vuelve un torbellino oscuro que baja hacia aguas más profundas-Veamos pues, ¿Qué más sabes, Emily?

Te sorprendería todo lo que sé-sonríe la chica.

* * *

 **Sale bye XD**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	47. Algo extraño

Ali tose un par de veces para luego incorporarse, su nuca aún duele pero de momento no le importa, está desatada finalmente así que se quita la mordaza y la venda de los ojos. Mira a su alrededor pero no hay nadie, Noel y quienes fueran sus compañeros se han ido dejándolas a su suerte. La chica se levanta con decisión y llega a donde Emily está tirada.

¿Em? ¿Em?-El primer plano que sus ojos encuentran la asusta: La tributo del cuatro mira sin ver el techo de la sala de entrenamiento dando la impresión de estar muerta aunque el movimiento de su pecho al respirar muestra lo contrario-¿Em? Háblame por favor...-pero basta un vistazo a sus ojos para que Ali se de cuenta de que la chica está lejos de hablar: sus pupilas dilatadas y perdidas evidencian su estado, esta drogada, bastante drogada-mierda, no...-desesperada la levanta y la coloca en su regazo, acaricia su cabello... pero ella parece no notarlo, ha sido su culpa, totalmente su culpa... sin embargo no es momento de pensar en ello, necesita sacarla de allí, no quiere estar ni un momento más en ese lugar, de modo que haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas y aunque la cabeza le martille intenta levantarla y al no lograrlo prácticamente la arrastra fuera del salón hacia las escaleras donde logra cargarla ayudada por el desnivel, se dirige su escondite unos niveles más abajo, le toma varios minutos acomodarla y entrecerrar el panel del escondite pero al final lo logra y solo entonces puede respirar con tranquilidad.

¿Emily?-la chica sigue sin responder por lo que Ali se recuesta suavemente sobre su pecho y su estómago se encoge al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ella no es experta pero en su opinión suenan débiles, preocupantemente débiles-mierda...-Recuerda con parsimonia cuando alguien (probablemente Noel) la golpeó para dejarla inconsciente apenas salir de su piso, recuerda haber despertado y al chico arrebatándole su collar.

"Si-había dicho el chico-sé lo que tienes aquí. ¿Crees que no reconozco un rubí hueco cuando lo veo?"

"Vete al carajo-escupió la chica"

"Imagina lo que te harán cuando sepan que pensabas hacer trampa...-murmura Noel-nos matarán si, pero probablemente manden uno o dos mutos a perseguirte sin darte la oportunidad de pelear para volver a casa... puede que incluso la tomen contra alguien que hayas dejado atrás..."

"Como si no lo fueran a hacer de todos modos...-gruñó ella"

"Si, bueno yo prefiero darle otro uso-

"ah?-

"Esto... ni idea de que sea combinado con un chute de morflina-sonríe el chico-dudo que mate a alguien pero... seguro que nos sirve para averiguar una que otra cosa de nuestros enemigos ¿no?"

"Eso es ilegal y estúpido-"

"Seguro, pero si alguien sigue el rastro de esto-dice levantando el collar-no llegarán a mi."

"No te tengo miedo-murmura de vuelta"

"Deberías, porque Emily va a bajar en un momento y... va a cantar de una forma u otra..."

"no te atrevas!-el chico no la escuchó, vendo sus ojos, pero aún así Ali fue consciente de escuchar un par de pisadas más y la caída de un cuerpo a unos metros de ella, gritó y maldijo hasta que la amordazaron también y en la oscuridad solo pudo escuchar los gritos de Emily mientras la droga hacía efecto. Luego silencio. Y por último una conversación despreocupada y con un sentido cuestionable en el que Noel logro extraer tantas cosas que Ali le parecían imposibles: fortalezas, debilidades, miedos, opiniones personales de Harrik, Danielle, Lucas, Caleb, Holden y las historias de Hanna, Aria y Jack, Alison y la de la propia Emily casi al completo.

Ha sido mi culpa-murmuró a Emily aunque no estaba segura de si podía escucharla-pudiste morir...-y era más que cierto, Noel no tenía idea de que era la sustancia que Ali había contrabandeado dentro del rubí, mezclarlo con morflina había sido un enorme riesgo: pudo haber salido mal en mil maneras, una sobre dosis, una simple alergia y habría terminado muerta. Sin embargo la chica parecía permanecer estable... o al menos lo pareció por un par de horas, hasta que soltó un alarido y se encorvó sujetando su abdomen-Emily!...-Ali no sabía que hacer esperó unos minutos más acariciando su cabello y esperando que pasara lo que sea que estuviera aquejándola pero aquello solo empeoró de modo que sin pensarlo salió del escondite y corrió escaleras arriba. Eso era todo, no va a arriesgar su vida por una tontería ya se verá que harán con ella después, subía tan ensimismada que no vio a la figura frente a ella hasta que literalmente chocaron de frente, el impulso está a punto de hacerla caer hacia atrás pero es sujetada a a tiempo.

¿Que cara...-la mira de frente-¿...Axah?-La chica asiente haciendo bailotear sus cabellos chocolate suavemente. Ali la abraza aliviada y la chica se queda totalmente desconcertada-espera... ¿me descubrieron?-la chica niega con la cabeza pero la señala a ella y su reloj de muñeca-lo sé... ha pasado algo... tienes que venir conmigo-sin más la toma de la mano y la arrastra escaleras abajo, su Avox personal la sigue sin oponer resistencia, es justo como Emily había dicho: una vez que se había ganado su confianza Alison había ganado una silenciosa pero valiosa aliada una a la cual no tendría que matar llegado el momento, alguien que velaba por ella aunque Alison no sabía por que... quizá solo intentaba hacer que su estancia previa al matadero fuese lo más placentera posible, bienestar animal le llaman algunos.

Ambas se arrodillaron frente al escondite y el alma de Ali pareció desfallecer cuando vio a la morena estremecerse doblada por el dolor con el llanto escurriendo en ambas mejillas.

Moflina-dice Ali-le han dado moflina y Hexaperona ¿Conoces la Hexaperona?-La chica asiente-Genial... espera ¿Cómo...?-la Avox debe ser uno o dos años más chica ¿Sabía en serio de venenos alucinógenos? Axah se encoge de hombros-cierto, el mundo está podrido... ¿Sabes que podemos hacer?-la chica señala su reloj nuevamente-no tenemos tiempo! ¿No ves que se pone peor?!-la chica niega con la cabeza-Está retorciéndose frente a tus ojos! eres muda no ciega ¿sabes?-Axah la fulmina con la mirada-no te atrevas a verme así es decir...-pero la chica pone su mano sobre la de Ali en un gesto que pide calma, señala a Emily y luego levanta el pulgar-ella... ¿si?-la chica hace un gesto negativo y repite la señal-ella... ¿bien?-la chica asiente-¿está bien? ¿En serio?-la avox asiente de nuevo y hace un gesto extraño, como si simulara vomitar-¿Vomitará?-la chica niega-¿Debe vomitar?-la chica niega-debe... ¿Sacarlo?-la chica asiente y la señala nuevamente con renovado ánimo antes de levantar ambos pulgares-lo... está sacando-la chica asiente aliviada de que haya entendido y señala hacia arriba-su cuarto-adivina la chica-hay que llevarla a su cuarto ¿se le pasará sin más?-Axah lanza una mirada a Emily y asiente más o menos insegura-vamos entonces-entre dos es más sencillo y aunque la cabeza de Ali no ha dejado de martillear hace un esfuerzo para llegar hasta el cuarto nivel, donde Axah se comunica con uno de los avox usando sus manos, Ali los mira curiosa hasta que uno de ellos toma a Emily en brazos y se la lleva de su vista, por un segundo hace el amago de seguirlo pero Axah la detiene.

Debe saber... que fue mi culpa... que la hexaperona es mía y... ve tu a saber de donde sacaron la morflina-la chica levanta seis dedos y señala arriba-¿Distrito 6?-ella asiente-claro... deben tener montones... pero ¿Cómo?-la chica se encoge de hombros y sin más la lleva escaleras abajo rumbo a su habitación, Alison se deja guiar aunque vuelve con un millón de dudas, un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho como si algo malo fuese a pasar y por supuesto el maldito martilleo en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Damas y caballeros, he muerto en mis exámenes y resucitado para las vacaciones :D perdonen el abandono, a partir de ahora espero subir como antes capítulo cada tercer día y tal, así que nos leemos, muchas gracias por sus visitas y comentarios**

 **love you all XD**

 **-OA**


	48. Mal comportamiento

La noche antes del último día de entrenamiento Aria tuvo un sueño intranquilo por eso no se levantó con el ánimo de siempre, Ezra llevó su desayuno a la cama, la abrazó por un largo rato mientras comía y al final la besó en el elevador antes de que Holden y Waxlyn salieran pero ni siquiera eso pudo disminuir su tensión.

Llegando se reunió con Hanna y Emily, esta última lucía sumamente desmejorada a causa de una fuerte gripa (o algo al menos eso dijo aunque en opinión de Hanna pasaba algo más) por lo que no haló mucho, se limitó a ejercitarse en los aparatos como solía hacer desde el día uno aunque con visible menos energía, luego de ello se marchó con Alison, ambas conversaron bajo la atenta mirada de Caleb, Harrik, Aria, Spencer y Noel, parecía que Ali intentaba decir algo pero Emily se mantuvo estoica ante lo que parecían ser súplicas de la rubia, al final Jack acudió donde ambas y se llevó a su compañera de la mano dejando a Ali con el ceño fruncido.

¿Que crees que que pasó?-inquirió a Hanna.

Muy probablemente se le haya declarado-propuso la rubia-pero Em la rechazó, ya sabes, su chica la espera en casa...

Puede ser...-tenía la curiosidad de preguntárselo a Emily pero la chica no volvió a su lado en todo el entrenamiento. Aria trabajó sola la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que se unió a Holden en el puesto de comestibles.

¿Que tal el último día?-inquirió la chica pero el muchacho no respondió-¿Holden?

De maravilla para ser la antesala de la muerte-respondió este con amargura.

Si... ¿Te encuentras bien?-al instante se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado: era evidente que no estaba bien, se veía cansado, muy cansado, no sonreía como solía hacer, lo cual si bien era una reacción normal para el lugar donde se encontraban, para Aria resultaba extraño, se había acostumbrado a su sonrisa tranquila y su actitud calmada.

No-respondió el chico-déjame en paz

¿Por qué?-la chica tomó su mano-confía en mi ¿Que sucede?

Sucede que sé lo que eres-dijo Holden con ojos relucientes de un odio desconocido para Aria-no sé cómo no lo vi venir... Sabiendo de ti... Debí haberlo sospechado...

¿De que estás hablando?-inquirió Aria desconcertada.

Hablo de que eres una puta!-le gruñó en la cara-eres una desgraciada puta! Por eso eres famosa en el distrito diez y todos deberían saberlo aquí!-un par de chicos voltearon hacia una Aria estupefacta-¡¿Oyeron eso?! ¡En casa se prostituye por un poco de pan rancio y aquí se acuesta con su mentor para conseguir favoritismos!-la sala entera miraba mientras los ojos de Aria se llenaban de lágrimas, quería reaccionar, quería golpearlo pero igual que el día de la cosecha estaba petrificada-trapera, lo único que...

Suficiente-gruñó Hanna mientras ella y una Emily visiblemente desmejorada se ponían a lado de Aria-¿Que carajo pasa contigo Holden?-tras las chicas lentamente se alineo el resto de la manada no profesional, todos, desde el mastodonte de Harrik al pequeño Jack encararon a Holden pero sorpresivamente no fue él quien respondió.

Le pasa que acaba de darse cuenta cuan injusto es que ella se monte a su mentor y este pida a la otra mentora que centren sus esfuerzos en salvarla, supongo que debes ser buena en lo que haces si es que lograste tal cosa-sonrió Noel con suficiencia, a su lado Alison lucía impresionada-pero tu debes saber tanto o mas de atontar hombres ¿No Hanna?-la susodicha le fulminó con la mirada sin entender del todo-para que el idiota de tu novio decidiera seguirte a un lugar como este...-la chica palideció pero mantuvo la mirada firme. Aria lo miró también ¿Cómo rayos sabía eso?

¿Cómo lo sé?-inquiere el chico socarronamente adivinando sus pensamientos-de la misma manera en que sé sobre la madre golpeadora de Jack, sobre el miedo a las alturas de Danielle, sobre como Lucas está enamorado de Hanna... Patético por cierto-añade fulminando al chico del distrito cinco con la mirada-y muchas cosas más...

Cierra el hocico imbécil-gruñó Ali encarandolo para sorpresa de todos.

¿O que?-Noel la mira de frente-¿Perdemos a nuestra fuente? Ya le sacaste lo que tenía por decir y te la tiraste ¿No? ya no la necesitamos a menos que quiera volverse de los nuestros pero lo dudo... ¿O si Emily?-Aria miró a la aludida; pálida, débil y sudorosa por la gripa que la aquejaba le sostuvo la mirada al chico sin rechistar.

¿Vas a negarlo?-inquiere el chico a la tributo del cuatro-¿Cómo lo sé si no? ¿Pasó algo más que nadie aquí sepa?-Emily miró a Ali de frente por unos segundos hasta que la rubia bajó la mirada.

Prometiste que no lo dirías-gruñó Emily. Hanna la miró sorprendida y dolida pero para Aria no tenía sentido: Emily no sabía nada sobre lo de Ezra y aún así...-lo siento chicos-murmuró de vuelta mirando a la manada no profesional-no tuve opción...

Púdrete Noel-escupió Danielle con todo el coraje que fue capaz. E ignorando a Emily por completo.

¿Me pudro como se pudre el retrasado hermano de Harrik en el doce?-la reacción fue tan rápida como previsible: el tributo más grande cargó de frente contra Noel, Hanna observó totalmente en shock como Caleb se lanzaba contra Emily mientras Aria lanzaba un puñetazo a la quijada de Holden.

Traidora hija de puta!-el grito de Caleb no la sacó de su ensimismamiento, tampoco reaccionó cuando Noel recibió a Harrik con un golpe dado con el extremo romo de una lanza. Los supervisores se lanzaron al centro de la refriega intentando separar a los tributos que peleaban, Hanna volteó al balcón de los vigilantes donde todos ellos miraban intrigados, los ojos de la vigilante jefe parecían destellar de emoción. Algunos tributos como la tímida pareja del tres y la chica del once (una muchacha de buena constitución y cabellos caramelo) se escondían de la refriega mientras Spencer, Toby, Jean y Lyndon veían todo con sonrisas descaradas. Los guardias que acudieron al llamado fueron rápidamente neutralizados hasta que al final un grupo de agentes de la paz hizo acto de presencia apresándolos a todos: los que no peleaban solo sujetos de las muñecas, los que si lo hacían sometidos brutalmente contra el suelo del complejo.

Estás fuera de la maldita alianza-vociferó Caleb a una Emily que sangraba en el piso-te mataré apenas tenga la oportunidad!

Ahora somos ocho contra ti-afirmó Danielle con furia.

A mi no me cuenten en su grupo de mierda-gruño Harrik.

¿Hombre, no me dirás que por su culpa te irás...-

No te incumbe amoroso idiota-Caleb lo fulminó con la mirada-puedes quedarte con esa bola de traidores-añade mirando directamente a Jack.

El está fuera también-gruñe Caleb.

No tiene la culpa...-empieza Emily pero Caleb, Harrik y Danielle la silencian con un sonoro "Cállate". Hanna observa a Alison a la distancia, no tiene idea de que ha pasado pero es evidente que las carcajadas de Noel le hacen hervir la sangre que sube a su rostro rojo por la furia, todo parece tan irreal...

Suficiente-la voz de Mona se hace oír sobre el jaleo de el lugar-me parece que ya han tenido suficiente por hoy, tributos, mañana tendrán sus pruebas individuales, sus entrevistas y... me parece que después tendrán tiempo de saldar cuentas-la muchacha sonríe y hace un gesto con las manos-Alex!-una mujer se levanta esperando órdenes-quiero que utilicen todo lo necesario para curarlos, no quiero a sus estilistas lloriqueando en mi oficina-la chica asiente y ella vuelve a dirigirse a los tributos-por su comportamiento me encargaré de castigar el precio de sus regalos dentro de la arena-los chicos protestan pero ella levanta la voz-y si alguno de ustedes abre la boca sobre este incidente, tendrán un muto en la espalda a penas suene el gong y un familiar menos en sus patéticos hogares ¿He sido clara?-los muchachos bajaron la vista, algunos asintieron, otros más emitieron un suave "si" y ella pareció satisfecha por ello-bien, ahora todos estarán confinados a sus habitaciones hasta mañana, quiero dos agentes en cada puerta-sin más se dio la vuelta y seguida muy de cerca por una vigilante rubia de aspecto extravagante, salió del balcón donde el resto de los vigilantes se encontraban mirando la escena, entre curiosos, inseguros y divertidos.

Nos matarán-murmura Hanna por lo bajo.

Para nada-gruñe Aria mientras un agente de la paz la levanta del piso con facilidad-estará encantada con esto...

Y entre el resentimiento que siente cuando se llevan a Emily y su propia inseguridad Hanna está segura de que su compañera está totalmente en lo cierto.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas :3**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	49. Sesiones

Ali permaneció estoica mientras el elevador descendía, a su lado Noel también se mantuvo en silencio fulminándola con la mirada. Si el chico pensó que las cosas no podían torcerse más después de la batalla campal en el centro de entrenamiento se equivocaba, no solo porque Emily se rehusó a delatar a la chica Dilaurentis delante de todos, sino porque la rubia terminó por acusarlo con sus mentores. Ali habría pensado que le harían una reprimenda y nada más, buscaba humillarlo más que otra cosa, pero estos habían pegado el grito en el cielo, más que por su comportamiento al secuestrar a una tributo y drogarle les preocupaba el hecho de que habían podido descubrir la ventaja que Cashmere solía darles a sus tributos, algo que por cierto Gloss fingió no saber frente a Noel.

Me vas a pagar esta-murmuró Ali por lo bajo.

¿Molesta por lo que le ocurrió a tu puta?-Se burló él-Sabes que después de lo que pasó no va a quererte ¿cierto? Es decir, si alguna vez te quiso... Oh porque mientras estaba en su nube como llamaba a su adorada Maya...-Ali enarco las cejas sin parecer afectada aunque aquel comentario le cayó como un fuerte golpe en el estómago-¿Que se siente estar por debajo de una mugrienta del distrito cuatro?

No sé-dice Ali con altanería-pero dime tu ¿Qué se siente que aun siendo superada por esa mugrosa me dieran la llave y con ello más oportunidades a mi? ¿Dónde te deja eso Noel?

Gloss no lo sabía...-comenzó el chico con una mueca pero Ali no esperó a que dijera más y salió caminando altiva a penas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. No tenía ninguna gana de pelear con Noel, lo que en ese momento necesitaba era ver a Emily pues después de la desastrosa última sesión de entrenamiento tanto ella como el resto de los tributos estuvieron arrestados en sus habitaciones y ni Axah fue capaz de contactar con la muchacha, dicho sea de paso Ali se moría de ganas de disculparse por afectara de esa manera, necesitaba hacerle saber que aunque su manada la hubiera dejado aún tenía a alguien. Entró decidida a hablar con ella pero en la sala donde se suponía que los tributos debían esperar no había nadie.

¿Dónde están todos?-inquirió a un guardia.

Por su desastre de ayer, se acordó que bajasen por distrito-dice él hombre-así no tendrán que verse-Ali amaga una sonrisa, seguro que la vigilante Vanderwaal estará complacida-le esperan ya, señor Khan-la rubia se limitó a mirar mientras el chico asentía y seguía el camino que el agente indicaba.

Allí va la primera señorita!-comenta Cece con una sonrisa agarrándose del brazo de Mona-¿Estamos listos?

Siempre-dice Ian mirando a la rubia sugestivamente.

Alison se dirige al puesto de espadas toma una y la blande con soltura cortando todo cuando está a su paso: lazos, lanzas de madera, muñecos de prueba... también tira unas lanzas y gira un par de mazas hasta que toma un escudo circular... y es entonces que Mona centra en ella toda su atención en ella: sabe que ese instrumento no está allí por casualidad: no está en el esquema básico de herramientas pero Cashmere debe haberlo hecho pasar gracias a uno de sus vigilantes cosa que no agrada a la jefa, necesita saber quien es la persona que le hace favores a Cashmere Richeigh. La rubia es un éxito, es capaz de golpear cosas con el escudo y romperlas... cuando termina su demostración todos parecen complacidos.

La pantalla frente a Mona muestra las notificaciones en cuanto sus vigilantes mandan su prospecto de calificación cuando las tiene todas, el sistema las suma, promedia y resta un punto por mal comportamiento, todo aquello mientras ella llama al señor James.

Esto nos viene como anillo al dedo-dice Lyndon.

Hablé con Melissa-sonríe Spencer-la jefa Vanderwaal dijo que los distritos uno, cuatro, cinco, seis, diez, y doce serían castigados tal como dijo después de la pelea, además les restará puntos en las puntuaciones que consigan hoy

¿Y el pedófilo del diez?-inquiere Lyndon cuando el elevador abre.

Ni idea-murmura Spencer al salir-si se acordó algo Melissa no quiso decirme.

Enobaria me dijo menos que nada-bufa el chico. Al llegar a la sala vacía ambos miran a su alrededor extrañados.

Señor James-informa el guardia-Le están esperando.

¿Dónde están todos?-

Cambio de protocolo-responde el hombre señalando la puerta-siga por favor, Señorita Hastings, espere su turno.

Lyndon lanza una cabezada elegante para desearle suerte y ella sonríe, las cosas deben estar bastante mal con los tributos peleados para que no los bajen en grupo tal como han hecho desde hacía años según su hermana, pero eso no le preocupa, entre más la jodan, Spencer tendrá más posibilidades de volver a casa como campeona.

Alex mira a su gemela entrar al gimnasio con paso decidido y sonríe, es extraño que ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo haya hecho la conexión del parecido entre sus edades y caras... puede ser por toda la parafernarlia del Capitolio pero ella está segura de que si alguno de ellos se molestara en mirarlas con cuidado encontraría sus similitudes. No presta mucha atención a la ejecución de su hermana, sabe de antemano que lo hará impresionante: tiene la calidad como guerrera y la condición anímica no puede ser más favorable, en lugar de ver las impresionantes piruetas que lanza, su dominio del arco y de las dagas largas igual que su hermana Melissa (seguro que ella misma la entrenó) se dedica a escrutar las caras de sus compañeros intentando adivinar en ellas su sentir hacia la tributo, algunos son fáciles de leer, como Ian o Cece, otros como Shanna o Jenna son un verdadero reto, pero a final de la ejecución parece que la chica ha logrado su cometido: se despide y Alex escribe un doce en su solicitud antes de enviarla, está segura que recibirá otros doce más de Cece y Wren (los ha convencido de ello) pero no duda que pudiesen llegar a ser más.

Lo tenemos en la sangre-murmura por lo bajo antes de que el tributo masculino del distrito tres haga acto de presencia en el lugar.

¿Es cierto que los traicionaste?-inquiere Jack mirándola con tristeza nada más quedarse solo con Emily en el elevador.

Las circunstancias son... complicadas pequeño-dice la chica-pero, en esencia si, lo hice.

¿Tu no me quieres?-la pregunta la descoloca y le llena los ojos de lágrimas por eso se arrodilla para mirar sus pequeños ojos tristes.

Lo hago, Jack, no debería pero lo hago-

Entonces ¿Por que?-

Fue algo tonto ¿No?-el niño asiente-verás, a veces hacemos cosas tontas para proteger a quienes queremos, sólo intentaba proteger a alguien, no quería herir a nadie ¿Me crees?

Si-dice-pero ahora...

No te preocupes por ello-dice Emily acariciando su cabello y su rostro-respira, ahora tienes que dar una buena actuación para que tengas muchos patrocinadores ¿Si?-el niño asiente-venga dame la mano te llevaré...-pero antes que pudiera levantarse el niño se lanzó a sus brazos sin más.

Cuando llegué aquí no tenía miedo, mi papá me dijo que eso no servía-dice el niño-pero el no lo entiende, el no los ha visto pelear... cuando yo los vi fue cuando comencé a temer... pero contigo tengo menos miedo-Emily no supo que decir, simplemente se limitó a abrazarle hasta que las puertas abrieron.

Sé valiente-dice ella soltándose de su abrazo y besando su frente-venga, vamos-ambos salieron a la habitación vacía dónde un guardia indicó a Jack que podía pasar y a Em que debía esperar.

La chica se quedó en la sala meditando las palabras de Alison: ella le había confesado contrabandear un veneno alucinógeno llamado hexaperona dentro del rubí que tanto cuidaba, le había hecho saber que si lo decía, Noel la hundiría y le había dicho que entendería que dijera la verdad, pero Emily no lo hizo, decidió protegerla y la pregunta que le carcome la mente es el por que, ¿Es que siente algo por esa chica tan poderoso que la ha hecho abandonar una alianza estable? ¿O es simplemente el gusto de no caer en el juego de nadie aun si eso le cuesta la vida? ¿Había sido Ali sincera o solo era un jodido plan del distrito uno?¿Era verdad lo que le había dicho? Le gustaría escuchar el consejo de su padre ahora.

Intentó no pensar en ello pero luego estaba el asunto de Jack, el pequeño muchacho que se aferraba a ella como Bali a Maya... ¿Le cuidaría dentro de la arena? y si lo hacía ¿Que pasaría cuando quedasen últimos? ¿Sería lo suficientemente noble para sacrificarse por él? ¿O lo mataría y volvería a casa, a los brazos de Maya? Y aun si lo hacía ¿Dónde dejaba eso a Alison?Las dudas en su mente amenazaban por ahogarla por lo que recurrió a una vieja instrucción que solía escuchar en los barcos pesqueros donde trabajaba _"sobrevive esta noche, mañana ya se verá"_ soltando un suspiro profundo eso hizo, trabajó en sus respiraciones y poco a poco alejó a Jack y Alison de sus pensamientos. Momentos más tarde fue interrumpida por un guardia que solicitó su presencia fuera en el gimnasio, la chica se levantó, trazó con su pulgar una equis en sus labios y sin más caminó hacia su prueba.

Ah allí está mi sirenita!-exclamó Cece con júbilo al lado de Mona quien sonrió al ver entrar a Emily Fields, quien ni siquiera levantó la vista rumbo al balcón, simplemente tomó una maza con la que deformó una daga hasta que este lució como un enorme anzuelo al que ató una soga, se echó encima el lazo y tomó su tridente, no necesitó nada más: se limitó a correr de un lado a otro enganchando a los objetivos con suma precisión y atravesándolos con el tridente lanzado a una velocidad y fuerza abrumadora.

Impresionante ¿Ah?-inquirió Cece dando un codazo a Alex quien se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Déjalo Cece-murmuró Mona-ella no sabe reconocer lo bueno-Cece sonrió complacida-me parece que ella puede ser de las finalistas pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá...

No entiendo por que nos hizo eso-dijo Hanna. Caleb solamente rodó los ojos.

Déjalo ¿Quieres? Sólo te hará mas daño pensar en ello-Hanna lo miró-ella es una traidora, fin de la historia.

No parece el fin de una historia-dice la chica sin más-Caleb yo creo...

No pienses en eso ahora-dice el chico-tenemos que olvidar lo que pasó y centrarnos en lo que viene, la manada nos tiene a nosotros, Danielle, Lucas y Aria, Alison golpeó a Noel así que me imagino que ellos están separados definitivamente...

Si pero Noel defendió a Holden entonces ¿Son equipo?-inquiere

Lo dudo, Noel debe estar usándolo, pero incluso si es así no es nuestro problema-dice sin más-somos cinco, fuera de nosotros y la manada de Spencer todo son alianzas en pareja o individuales, creo que tenemos una buena posibilidad.

¿De verdad lo crees?-El chico está a punto de responder cuando se abren las puertas del elevador. Caleb hace un gesto permitiendo que Hanna salga primero a la sala vacía donde ningún otro tributo los espera. Los chicos se miran contrariados pero el guardia les informa la situación de inmediato.

Aquí vamos-murmura la chica. Su novio está a punto de irse cuando se detiene, sólo pasa un segundo desde que gira hasta el momento en el que siente sus labios contra los suyos.

Sorpréndelos-dice el chico.

Tú más-dice ella sonriente. Antes de que él deje la habitación.

De aquí se vuelve más pesado-murmura Wilden a Shanna-ojalá pudiéramos omitir a quienes no tienen ninguna oportunidad...

Calla y presta atención Wilden-dice Mona mientras mira como Hanna se acerca nerviosa al puesto de lazos, coloca un par de trampas, hace ejercicios básicos con la espada pero al notar que pocos prestan atención pierde concentración y el arma cae de sus manos haciéndola enrojecer de pena, se dedica a probar más armas cada vez con menos éxito hasta que suelta un gruñido de frustración y se dirige al puesto de plantas dónde mezcla algunas raíces un poco de agua en un cuenco y muele con firmeza por unos segundos.

Se acabó su tiempo-dice Mona-muchas gracias, puede retirarse...

espere-dice la rubia-ahh a esto último solo le falta fuego por unos minutos y será el veneno más eficaz que pueda haber-Mona enarca las cejas-yo sé que no me puede dar más tiempo claro...

Le creo. Gracias señorita Marin-las palabras de Mona son firmes y terminantes por lo que Hanna asiente y se inclina levemente en señal de respeto.

Gracias-es lo único que dice con voz apagada antes de salir del gimnasio.

Aria baja sola. Ha estado llorando bastante, como no lloraba desde que dejó a su hermano para ir a los desichados juegos. ¿Cómo pudo pasar aquello? ¿Cuándo pensó que liarse con su mentor saldría bien? Pero más importante ¿Que pasaría con Ezra ahora? ¿Por qué lo condenarían más? ¿Por acostarse con su protegida? ¿O por que esta era una menor de edad? ¿La amaría aun después de este desastre? Porque Aria estaba segura de que no dejaría de quererlo jamás... Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella salió a la habitación consciente de que Holden no estaría allí, sabía que los otros distritos habían bajado a sus tributos por parejas pero Waxlyn había ordenado que ellos bajasen por separado.

Señorita Montgomery-dijo el guardia-la esperan-Aria asintió y suspiró sonoramente antes de entrar, quería dejar todo atrás antes de su prueba; la preocupación por Ezra, su miedo a no volver y dejar dentro de su corazón solo la valentía y el coraje necesarios para impresionarlos, para volver a casa.

Es la prostituta ¿No?-inquirió Shanna revisando sus notas mientras Aria entraba y se dirigía a por un arco-¿La otra parte del problema?

En efecto-murmuró Mona sin despegar la vista de Aria que ha pasado a recoger cuantas dagas puede cargar y las lanza con una puntería casi perfecta. Varios vigilantes ya aburridos levantan de nuevo la vista ante el espectáculo, Wilden y Wren parecen sorprendidos, Alex molesta, incluso Jenna a quien nadie parece intrigarle enarca una ceja sorprendida detrás de los lentes obscuros.

Quien lo diría-murmura Cece observando su precisión.

Si-Mona parece realmente intrigada y eso incomoda a Alex, en el gimnasio Aria demuestra su poderío con las mazas-es por mucho la que más ha aprendido en todo el proceso-los vigilantes asienten, lo saben-si no hubiese estado envuelta en la pelea...

Tendría una mejor nota-dice Alex-lástima por ella

Quizá aun pueda tenerla-dice Cece con cuidado. Su hermana menor se voltea con molestia visible pero no habla, ya que la chica echa una leve ojeada a Mona quien tiene su atención puesta en Aria, es un gesto sutil que nadie observa pero una cachetada secreta para Alex: si se atreve a reclamar algo Mona la defenderá.

Es buena-murmura Jenna-Muy buena

¿Te has echado para atrás con Harrik?-Inquiere Garrett.

Ahora no está en su mejor momento-responde la chica sin más-es mucho músculo sin un cerebro brillante que lo dirija... La niña parece bastante equilibrada...

Más que equilibrada-dice mona cuando Aria atraviesa el corazón de un muñeco de pruebas con una lanza tirada desde una distancia considerable-es perfecta

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas :3**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	50. Entrevistas (Parte 1)

Ya no había nada que ocultar por eso Hanna y Caleb se tomaron de las manos mientras esperaban a que la ceremonia diese comienzo. Unos lugares más atrás Aria enfundada en un destellante vestido añil intentaba no parecer destruida o temerosa, no podía dar esa impresión frente a su público mucho menos frente a su pequeño hermano, por eso asintió levemente a Spencer cuando pasó a su lado, la tributo del dos caminaba segura, llegaba a ese lugar como clara favorita, sonrió a Jean, dio un guiño coqueto a Toby cuando pasó a su lado el chico lucía increíble con su traje aguamarina y su cabello cobrizo peinado hacia un lado, ella y Lyndon se pusieron en fila tras Noel quien solitario encabezaba la comitiva.

¡Ay pero dónde se ha metido Alison!-se quejó la estilista del uno con un chillido de frustración-¡creí que vendría contigo!-Noel se ríe y rueda los ojos

Lo único que ella quiere hacer conmigo es pulir su espada en mi cuello-gruñe el chico pero internamente también se pregunta que tanto demora a la chica.

Alison entre tanto espera oculta en un armario de limpieza espiando por la puerta ente abierta a los Avox, estilistas, tributos y agentes de la paz que pasan rumbo a los vestidores o el escenario, necesita que este plan salga bien, lo necesita... Justo piensa eso cuando ve a Jack batallando con el corbatín de su pequeño trajecillo turquesa y de pone alerta sabiendo que Emily no estará lejos y no se equivoca, Ali saca una mano y jala a la chica dentro del armario.

¿Pero que...?-Emily luce radiante con su vestido cola de sirena a juego con traje de su compañero de distrito.

Lo siento-dice-yo no quería...

No importa-dice la chica aunque le nota la voz quebradiza y debajo del maquillaje puede ver la sombra de un moretón en su pómulo derecho-tengo que irme...

No fue a propósito yo no sabía... Em escúchame-Ali intentaba disculparse pero la actitud huidiza de Emily lo hacía difícil y de paso le rompía el corazón. Al final se rindió y dejó que la tributo abriera la puerta, más cuando estaba a punto de marcharse cambio de opinión, la tomó por la muñeca, la jaló hacia si y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso dulce y nervioso, que provocó en Ali un cosquilleo, aceleró su corazón. Emily parecía sorprendida, para ser honestos, Ali también lo estaba, pero valió la pena porque en algún momento Emily le correspondió y eso la elevó mas si esto era posible aun.

Nunca te haría daño-murmura Ali cuando se separan-y desde luego no te dejaré sola.

No sé si sea buena idea, solo...-Emily suspiró-deberíamos ir...

Búscame en el escondite cuando todo esto acabe ¿Si?-Emily parece insegura-¿Por favor? ¿Una última vez?

¿Emi?-la voz de Jack la llama desde fuera por todo el corredor y la chica palidece.

Veré... Vere si puedo...-es todo lo que dice antes de salir de nuevo al corredor.

Ali sale y se forma frente a todos, escucha los regaños de su estilista pero no le importa, ahora que esta en posición pueden avanzar hacia donde se sentarán a esperar sus entrevistas. Ella es la primera en pasar por supuesto y sobra decir que estar arriba del escenario con Caesar es de lo más sencillo que ha hecho hasta ahora: tiene carisma, eso siempre lo ha sabido y Cashmere la ha orientado para lucirla como una femme fatale que pueda vender, pero Ali tiene otros planes...

Lo tiene claro-exclama Caesar-¡Nos encandilará a todos!-el público vitorea-¡Es una rompe corazones!-la audiencia brama de emoción.

No una total rompe corazones, Cesar-dice Ali melosa-también tengo mi corazón y... Quien lo rompa.

¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?!-la chica niega con una sonrisa triste-¡¿Por que alguien se atrevería a decirte que no a ti?!-el público espera, Cashmere también con una mueca inquieta pero Ali sólo mira a Emily quien mantiene su atención en ella.

Ama a alguien mas-hay un suspiro de entendimiento del público incluso Caesar se lamenta-aun así le quiero, le quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, haría todo por que sonriera, porque sus ojos nunca perdiesen su brillo... Incluso si no me miran a mi...-el público suspira enternecido-es... Tonto y hermoso... Lo es todo, esta persona ve todo lo bueno de mí... Le amo.

Es lo más dulce que he escuchado-dice Cesar con ojos acuosos-no hay motivo, ningún motivo para que al volver no te elija por encima de cualquier otra persona en todo Panem ¡¿Estoy en lo correcto?!-la multitud brama.

Todo lo correcto-dice ella con una sonrisa coqueta volviendo a la actitud diva que tenía antes de mencionar a Emily-ya tengo mi objetivo Caesar, voy a hacer lo que deba hacer para que ella sea feliz.

El discurso de Noel es absurdo, remarca su faceta de galán y ya está, el discurso de Ali fue para Spencer más ingenioso: acaba de vender a una tributo, fuerte, sexy y con un lado humano, eso le incomoda por unos segundos hasta que es su turno de pasar al escenario, cuando la multitud la ovaciona y ve el leve asentimiento de Melissa en los palcos superiores se da cuenta de la situación: ya es reconocida, ya es querida, es la hermana menor de todo Panem.

Spencer Hastings!-la multitud ovaciona mientras la chica sale al escenario luciendo un vestido color arena con adornos dorados.

Buenas noches a todos!-la multitud parece saludar de vuelta-Caesar-la chica besa las mejillas del presentador y toma asiento a su lado.

Es encantador tenerte aquí conmigo-dice el hombre-ah! Parece que fue ayer cuando tuvimos a tu hermana sentada en este sillón, si allí y ahora está ella-tanto las cámaras como los presentes centran su atención en Melissa quien levanta una copa elegantemente. Spencer tuerce el gesto ¿Es que ni en esta situación podía dejar de acaparar la atención?-y me imagino que allá quieres estar tu también ¿No?

No quiero, estaré-sonríe cuando el público vitorea.

Decisión! Me encanta, me encanta!-exclama Caesar sonriente mientras toma su mano-muy bien Spencer, sabemos que eres una muchacha noble, que eres una habilidosa guerrera, es decir... No sacaste un increíble once por nada ¿verdad?-el público aplaude-pero queremos saber más de ti ¿Que es lo que más le gusta a Spencer Hastings?

Bueno, me gusta mucho leer-dice-En casa hay bastantes libros, también correr, ya sabes para ejercitarse antes de que salga el sol, ese tipo de cosas.

Ahh suena muy interesante-dice-eso quiere decir que tu envidiable figura no tiene nada que ver con la suerte ¿No es maravilloso?-Ella sonríe-Hace un par de años platicaba con mi adorada Cashmere sobre lo que se siente tener un hermano vencedor y me gustaría hacerte las mismas preguntas ¿Que sientes al ser una tributo con una hermana como vencedora? ¿Aumenta la presión? ¿Más aliciente? ¿Que te hará sobresalir?

Melissa y yo no somos iguales-dice la chica con firmeza-somos muy diferentes para mí es... importante alcanzar ese logro, no por lo que signifique para ella o para mi familia, no, esto es algo que debo hacer para mí solamente

Gloria personal entonces-dice Caesar y ella asiente-¿Que piensan ustedes?-inquiere al público-a mi me parece que si alguien puede comerse el mundo eres esta señorita-hay un vitoreo generalizado para apoyar su sentencia-Desafortunadamente el tiempo se ha acabado ¡Un aplauso para Spencer Hastings!-la multitud vitorea, Spencer sonríe, Melissa asiente en su dirección, un asentimiento que para la tributo del dos sabe ya a victoria.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas :3**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	51. Entrevistas (Parte 2)

Emily sintió un chute de adrenalina correr por sus venas al tiempo que la ovación de público resonaba en sus oídos, estaba tan nerviosa que se sentía mareada, tuvo leve conciencia de saludar, sentarse y sonreír, pero todas las luces y cámaras, la ponían nerviosa como un pez que hipnotizado por la luz no huye de la trampa. Siente el leve apretón de manos que Caesar le da y solo entonces vuelve en sí.

Lo siento-dice sonrojándose ante las risas amables del público-¿Decías...?

Te daba la bienvenida y preguntaba ¿Qué te parece el capitolio?-dice el presentador y con gesto conciliador añade-pero no importa, ahora nos interesa algo más-ella asiente-dime ¿Que pasa por tu mente? ¿Estás nerviosa de estar aquí? Vamos Em, puedes decírmelo-sin embargo por más galante y amable que sea el caballero frente a ella, la chica se cree capaz de mirar a través del maquillaje, la peluca y la farsa; Emily está segura de verlo tal cual es: un opresor más. Sin embargo no puede decirlo, ahora hay mucho que perder, todo lo piensa en un segundo y responde.

Estoy pensando en todos-dice al fin-en la gente que dejé atrás, en los que he conocido...

Lo sé-dice el hombre-la gente es lo mejor del capitolio!-la multitud parece apoyarle-no me extraña que te encariñaras con ellos, y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo... es decir, personalmente yo ya te quiero-dice tomando su mano-puedes ser adorable como con ese disfraz de sirena, sexy con el vestido de hoy, letal con ese diez en las sesiones privadas sin duda los tienes en la bolsa ¿Me equivoco?-la gente lo niega y él sonríe.

Gracias...-

Nada que agradecer preciosa, nada que agradecer-dice el presentador-pero dijiste que recuerdas a quienes no están contigo ahora, ¿Hablas de tu familia? ¿Alguien especial?

Todo-dice ella-Mi padre, mi prometida, sus sobrinos, mi cuñado... Los extraño a todos...-las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos pero no se permite derramarlas, no les dará eso.

Lo sé, pero si eres persistente, fuerte, lograrás verlos de nuevo-la alienta Caesar-¿No es una buena razón para esforzarte?-la multitud brama en asentimiento.

Si, le... Prometí a Maya que me casaría con ella, la amo tanto...-la muchacha encuentra los ojos tristes de Ali y añade-extraño todo de ella pero en especial que me escuche, quisiera contarle que conocí gente maravillosa, hombres valientes que lo dan todo por quien aman, mujeres que se esfuerzan el doble desde antes que esto comenzara y una persona especial... Alguien que ha dado todo por mí y me ha enseñado el camino que quiero seguir, gracias a quien ahora sé cómo debo jugar y qué quiero ganar... A ella no le gustará que lo diga... Pero es alguien a quien pienso proteger a toda costa...

¿Quién?-inquiere el presentador. Emily abre la boca para responder, está lista para nombrar a Alison, no le interesa armar revuelo, ambas están en la línea y quizá algo de rebeldía pueda salvarlas a ambas, pero en el escenario de pronto irrumpe Jack corriendo y llorando, por un segundo Em no tiene idea de que pasa pero capta las miradas estrictas de Muscida y Mags tras bambalinas y abraza al pequeño. La multitud suelta un suspiro de ternura cuando ella lo abraza.

Pero que corazón más grande-exclama Caesar-aplausos a Emily Fields!-la chica se sonríe y sienta al niño en su lugar acomodándole el cabello con gesto tierno, lo que le hace que la multitud suspira de nuevo. Sin tener todo claro Em sale del escenario donde Muscida la espera para sermonearle, pero la chica solo mira a Mags quien tras un intercambio de miradas procede a retirarse misteriosamente.

Suena otra carcajada autentica, tanto del público como de Caesar, parece mentira a los ojos de tributos como Noel, Spencer o Ali, pero es cierto: Hanna tiene al público encandilado. Caleb piensa que Haylee ha acertado de lleno, resaltando su belleza sin pretenciosos vestuarios y dejando que su carisma natural hiciera el resto, le ha subido el ánimo y como si de una poción mágica se tratase, todos han caído a sus pies.

...ya sabes lo que dicen-comenta Hanna sobre el escenario-a veces empujas al oso y otras veces el oso te empuja a ti-Caesar la mira sin entender pero el público se ríe lo que al final los hace reír a ambos.

Si tú lo dices, Hanna-ella sonríe-eres muy simpática ¿Sabes?-ella sonríe complacida y el público la vitorea-y escuchando tu anécdota de los osos asumo que los talleres de ensamblaje del distrito seis son más interesantes de lo que aparentan.

En efecto-dice la chica-allí pasa de todo: osos que intentan robarse trenes, una vez una mujer encontró a su tercer hijo entre los rieles del andén ocho...-la gente se ríe y Hanna siente una punzada de asco hacia ellos-o puedes encontrar el amor de tu vida.

¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?-inquiere Caesar con una sonrisa

¡Dios, no!-exclama Hanna-¡Yo no soy madre todavía!-nuevamente tanto la audiencia, como Caesar se parten de risa pero para Hanna no tiene gracia, ahora que sabe que su posible hijo murió antes siquiera de que fuera considerado como un "ser" y de que no importe que pase, no podrá tener otro más, porque aun si sale de aquel atolladero, está segura de que no lo logrará con alguien que no sea su Caleb.

Me refería al amor de tu vida!-exclama Caesar divertido-¿Tienes a alguien así Hanna?

Por supuesto que lo tengo-dice-cualquiera que sea afortunado en esta vida logra tenerlo, pero no le conocí en el taller, esa más bien sería la historia de mis padres; él era hijo de un maquinista y una mujer de alcurnia, mi santa abuela... Mi madre por otro lado es una mecánica hija de mecánicos y nieta de... bueno, mecánicos-Caesar sonríe-pese a las diferencias de clases y de que él era un prospecto de político se casaron y nací yo.

Una preciosa historia-dice el presentador-¿Tienes hermanos?

No, no los tengo porque esa preciosa historia se acabó cuando yo tenía cuatro años, en ese momento papá dejó a mi madre abandonada a su suerte conmigo y un bebé que al final perdió la vida antes de nacer...-la multitud guarda silencio pero ella sonríe-y todo por irse con una enfermera de culo gordo-ríe entre dientes y la multitud la acompaña en sus risas-es en serio, cuando vi el tren que nos trajo aquí pensé "Es enorme... pero no tanto como el culo de Isabel"-la multitud suelta una carcajada.

Pero al menos nuestro tren era lindo ¿no?-inquiere Caesar

Infinitamente lindo!-dice ella-es más, como alguien que trabaja en los talleres puedo asegurarte que lo admiré mejor de lo que tú podrías!

Eso no lo dudo preciosa-dice el presentador-pero dime, ¿Qué pasó con tu padre? ¿Volvió alguna vez?

Solo para presentarme a su hijastra Kate, una molesta niña de mami... también me visitó cuando salí sorteada... entonces le grité... estaba molesta con él pero ahora que me encuentro tan cerca de la arena creo que ya no lo estoy...

¿No?-

No, ¿Sabes algo? Me he dado cuenta de que no vale la pena enojarme con él por abandonarnos, por no estar allí tantos años, ya no siento rabia contra él, de hecho entre más pienso en lo que nos hizo más amo a mi madre, quién me sacó adelante, me enseñó a pelear por lo justo y a ser la mejor versión de mí-no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pero no importó era necesario que su madre supiera-la admiro y la amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Era evidente que tu madre debe ser una mujer extraordinaria-murmuró Cesar-antes solía decirse que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol supongo que aquí aplica totalmente.

Totalmente-dice Hanna-Así que quiero decirle a Sean que sea cómo su padre y cuide de mi mamá si no vuelvo, mamá... te pensaré todos los días y papá... ten una buena vida, no importa lo que pase no te preocupes por mí, como alcalde del distrito es un hombre muy ocupado-dice a Caesar en un tono de confidencialidad que queda opacado por la reacción cotilla del público-no te necesito más.

Los nervios amenazaban con desquiciar a Aria quién subió al escenario con la carga de haber visto ya a nueve tributos exponer sus historias, sus personalidades, sus fortalezas... eso sumado a que desconocía el paradero de Ezra le hacían sentir más pánico del que debería. Sin embargo, por un segundo mientras camina por el escenario, se permite recordar el primer día que tuvo que vender su cuerpo para sobrevivir, el miedo y la vergüenza que sintió y como superó todo eso para pelear por su vida y la de su hermano ahora eso mismo se repite: no está cómoda con el mini vestido que sus estilistas han escogido para ella y tiene miedo por lo que pueda depararle más allá de la arena, pero está dispuesta a todo por el bien suyo y de Mike. Es por eso que se acomoda el vuelo al sentarse y sonríe a Caesar.

Bueno Aria-comienza el presentador-primero que nada luces simplemente increíble!-la chica sonríe recordando las palabras que él le dijo: " _Luces preciosa ¿Sabes?_ ".

Muchas gracias Caesar-dice con una sonrisa confiada-¡Tú también luces increíble!

¿Que dices?-responde soltando una carcajada despreocupada-¿Con estos trapos?-todos ríen y es justo allí cuando Aria se da cuenta de que ella puede manejarlos, su trabajo después de todo es entretener-pero basta de mí, háblame de ti, tan pequeña, tan menuda y un tremendo Diez! ¿Cómo lo lograste?

No tiene que ver con que sea pequeña o menuda-dice la chica y con tono de confidencialidad añade-¿Quieres saber que me dio ventaja allá dentro?

Por supuesto-exclama Caesar-¡Dinos!

Lucho desde que mis padres murieron cuando era niña, me he esforzado para mantenerme con vida y poder cuidar de mi hermano pequeño-la chica deja que lágrimas bajen a sus ojos volviéndolos brillosos-él es la fuerza que me levanta al inicio de la jornada, la alegría que el sol me niega cuando los cielos se nublan, la lluvia de la que bebo, mi arma secreta... él lo es... todo para mí.

Puedo imaginarlo, Aria-dice el hombre-créeme que si, ¿Que le dirías si te estuviera viendo?

¿Si me estuviera viendo?-la chica suspira, como si su hermano pudiese hacer otra cosa-le diría... Mikey, come bien, báñate todos los días y ¡ay de ti si no te tallas detrás de las orejas diablillo!-Caesar sonríe y ella deja salir todo lo que lleva en el pecho-cuídate y no salgas sin suéter... mi pequeño sol... no importa lo que pase... crece, vive, encuentra el amor... yo lo hice, con un hombre extraordinario, él ama las letras como nosotros ¿Sabes? y... espero que si no le he causado demasiado daño, él me ayudará a cuidar de ti...

Seguro que tu hermano está muy orgulloso-Caesar pone una mano en su rodilla con gesto conciliador-va a estar muy contento cuando pueda abrazarte de nuevo ¿no lo crees?

No estará más feliz que yo-dice la chica medio sonriendo

Exacto y dependerá de ti en la arena y de nosotros fuera el hacerlo posible-el hombre sonríe-y lo haremos ¿Verdad?-la multitud brama como asentimiento-ahora cuéntame de ese caballero del que hablaste. ¿Cómo se llama?

Podemos llamarlo Romeo-dice Aria-como el antiguo mito... Así podré convertirme en su Julieta, porque no estamos destinados a estar juntos aunque nos amemos.

¿Porque?-inquiere Caesar.

La gente dice que es mayor e inalcanzable para alguien como yo-dice con un suspiro que enternece a la multitud-pero para mí, eso no tiene importancia, no pueden impedir que lo ame, que me ame...

¡Bien dicho!-alaba Caesar-al final ¿Que puede refrenar el amor mutuo?

Nada, Caesar-dice elle segura de si misma-a veces ni siquiera la muerte.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy! gracias por leer aunque me vea lenta con los capítulos XD**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	52. Despedidas

Pasaron los minutos lentos y tortuosos mientras Ali esperaba acostada en el escondite, hasta que pasado un rato simplemente rompió a llorar, Emily había hablado de la prometida a la que tanto extrañaba, no específicamente de ella, tomando en cuenta eso y el beso era evidente que la chica no iba a acudir, lloró por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que se oyó una voz.

Mi padre solía decirme que cuando los ángeles lloran el destino se oscurece-la chica se giró a tiempo de ver a Emily arrodillada frente al escondite-y creo que nuestra situación es bastante mala así que no llores por favor-Ali se limpio las lágrimas y nada más tuvo a Em recostada a su lado se lanzó a sus brazos.

Pensé que no vendrías creí...-

Creíste mal-le interrumpe mientras acaricia su cabello-Ali... Hace un rato en el escenario... ¿Hablabas de mi?

¿De quien si no?-sus ojos buscan la mirada de Em ansiosos y esperanzados pero ella parece rehuir sus intentos-¿Em?

Te quiero, Ali-dice al fin-te quiero mucho y quiero que estés bien pero... No estoy segura de quererte de la misma forma que tu a mi-sus palabras son francas y directras, su mirada tierna y arrepentida, le gustaría poder enojarse con ella pero Ali sabe que eso no pasará, si acaso su confesión y su deseo de no herirla le hacen ironicamente quererla más.

¿Es por ella?-

En parte...-

No es justo, ella tuvo años contigo, yo solo días-Ali medita un poco y añade-pero si aun asi te hago dudar... Algo significa ¿no?

No me haces dudar de lo que siento por Maya-explica la chica-sino lo que siento por ti.

¿Que sientes por mi Emily?-

Siento, ansiedad por cuidarte y deseos de protegerte, quiero hacerte feliz...-la chica niega confundida-eres preciosa y es como... Extraño, como si te hubiese amado con toda mi alma en otra vida ¿Suena tonto?

Para nada-dice Ali antes de besarla.

Deberíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones-murmura Emily separándose después de un rato-mañana es el gran día...

Ella te dijo que hicieras lo que pudieras para volver ¿no?-Emily asiente con cuidado-y ¿Si te propongo algo?

¿Proponer que?-

Sé mi novia solo hoy-dice la rubia-quédate conmigo, olvidate de ella, sé mia, bésame a mi, canta para mi... Y mañana yo haré lo que pueda para regresarte a casa con ella, para que seas feliz-Emily la mira con ternura mientras le acaricia el cabello-si ella pregunta después, puedes decir que fue una estrategia.

Sería más sencillo si no me importaras y pudiera usarte sin más-dice-te mereces algo mejor, además aún si sobrevivo, tendré que vivir con mi conciencia y añadido a eso... dudo que mi modo de juego me permita regresar.

Eso... no tiene sentido-gruñe Ali- acabo de decir que moriré por ti si hace falta, tienes alguien que te espera y aun así ¿Piensas echarlo todo por la borda?

¿Suena loco?-

Suena estúpido-la franqueza de Ali hace a Emily sonreír-¿Que?

Quizá algún día lo entiendas-dice-nacemos más que para vivir, quiero que mi vida signifique algo...

Significará un peldaño para quien gane-responde la rubia.

No necesariamente-

¿Cómo?-

Quizá sea una gota más para que un día el vaso se rebalse y todo esto, Capitolio, opresores, juegos, hambre y muerte cambien-la mira de frente-espero poder usar sus juegos en su contra.

No sé si eres muy valiente o muy tonta-murmura Ali acercándose lentamente a ella-pero lo que sea... solo hace que me gustes más...

¿En serio?-inquiere ella alejandose un poco-es curioso... porque tu me inspiraste a ello.

¿Yo?-

Por la seguridad con la que te manejas-dice-te veo y creo que puedes lograrlo todo.

Es una fachada-dice la chica.

Uno no puede fingir el tipo de entereza que tienes-dice-tal vez no sepas que está allí pero algún día la verás, de eso estoy segura.

No siento entereza-confiesa Ali

¿Entonces? ¿Que sientes?-Ali la mira de frente es imposible no sincerarse con ella.

Quiero llorar por todo-murmura-es patético

¿Y si te atreves a llorar un rato?-inquiere-luego aceptaré tu trato

¿De verdad?-ella asiente-¿Por que?

Ya te dije-murmura encogiéndose de hombros-quiero que seas feliz-es esa última frase lo que la desarma, Ali la abraza y llora como no lloraba desde la muerte de su hermano Charlie, llora bastante, por todo lo que se ha aguantado durante todos esos años y al final cuando cree que se desmayará de cansancio oye su voz:

 **Ven a mi en tus horas oscuras deja te guíe mi luz.**

 **Se dice que amar un corazón rebelde se vuelve tu cruz.**

 **Ahh ahh amor, ahh ahh amor, duerme mi amor. Ahh ahh amor, ahh ahh amor, sueña conmigo amor.**

 **Porque mañana mi vida me alejare de ti, porque mañana es posible que mi corazón deje de latir.**

 **Guárdame en una sonrisa, en un suspirar en lo que siga a esta vida te he de encontrar.**

 **Cuídate de las sombras pero cuídate mas de las bestias que se ocultan en la luz.**

 **Ahh ahh amor, ahh ahh amor, duerme mi amor.**

 **Ahh ahh amor, ahh ahh amor, sueña conmigo amor.**

 **Porque mañana mi vida me alejare de ti, porque mañana es posible que mi corazón deje de latir.**

 **Pero la muerte es algo que puedo afrontar si mi ejemplo te da la fuerza de pelear, porque no hay nada que no pueda soportar si se que algo de mi en ti va a quedar.**

 **Porque mañana mi vida me alejare de ti, porque mañana es posible que mi corazón deje de latir.**

 **Pero la muerte es algo que puedo afrontar si mi ejemplo te da la fuerza de pelear, porque no hay nada que no pueda soportar si se que algo de mi, en ti va a quedar.**

 **Ahh ahh amor, ahh ahh amor, duerme mi amor.**

 **Ahh ahh amor, ahh ahh amor, sueña conmigo amor.**

Es un arrullo, un caricia a penas y Ali no puede evitarlo, el cansancio mental y físico terminan por ganarle la batalla a sus ojos que urgen por quedarse despiertos. Ella se queda allí acunada entre los brazos de quien ama sabiendo que quizá esta punto de morir, pero irónicamente se sintiéndose más a salvo que nunca.

Aria también da vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin llegar a dormirse, espera ansiosa intentando descifrar entre el silencio uno de sus pasos, una respiración o un suspiro pero el lugar parece muerto. Pasadas una horas y justo cuando está quedándose dormida escucha un susurro que le pone nuevamente en alerta.

¿Aria?-la chica salta de la cama y abre la puerta de inmediato para encontrar a Ezra fuera de su puerta y no lo piensa, simplemente se lanza a sus labios-para para-murmura él separándose ante el desconcierto de ella.

Hice algo mal?-inquiere-es decir yo...?

No, no hiciste nada malo-dice besando su frente-pero antes hay algo de que hablar.

¿Es sobre lo que dijo Holden?-Ezra asiente mientras Aria cierra la puerta detrás del chico.

Si, sobre eso-dice el-tuve que negarlo todo.

¿Que?-inquiere.

Lo sé, es una mierda-admite-pero no hubo otra opción, lo hice para cuidarte y también a tu hermano.

¿Que tiene que ver Mike con que me hayas negado?-inquiere la chica-mira, no esperaba que lo admitieras, solo...

Voy a adoptarlo-

¿Que?-

A Mike-dice Ezra-tengo un... "amigo" en el distrito diez, dice que no debería ser difícil...

¿Adoptarás a Mike?-

Si, de esa forma te quedarás más tranquila...-la toma de las manos-él estará a salvo cuando vuelvas, lo prometo.

Gracias-murmura la chica-gracias por esto, gracias por todo, yo pensé que después de lo que dijo Holden tu...

¿Que...?-inquiere el chico-¿Tendría problemas?, es su palabra contra la mía...

No, yo pensé que tu no querrías estar... conmigo-Ezra la mira y asiente.

Eres más valiente de lo que crees, Aria-murmura él-yo... También he hecho algo de eso...

¿Como que algo de eso?-inquiere sorprendida.

Esto está más cerca del infierno que de la gloria prometida-dice Ezra-pero te lo resumiré: desde que gané mis juegos... El presidente ha estado... vendiendome al mejor postor, he sufrido un poco de lo que has hecho aunque en mi caso es obligado... nunca haría esto por elección... No podría hacer lo que tu...

¿Entonces porque lo haces?-

Por Jackie-dice el chico-mi novia, mi... A ella la mataron porque me negué la primera vez, luego acepté... Teníamos una pequeña hija ¿sabes? Antes de todo, la hicimos pasar por su hermana cuando me cosecharon... éramos muy jóvenes... desde entonces no le he dado motivos para indagar en mi vida. No puedo permitir que la encuentren...

Lo sé-murmura ella acariciando su rostro-eres muy valiente, mi Romeo...

Pero tu lo serás más que yo-dice besando su mano-debes serlo, debes sobrevivir... Yo haré todo lo que pueda por ti, lo juro...

Lo sé-murmura ella uniendo sus frentes y cerrando los ojos-lo sé

... Parece una respingada lameculos-dice Caleb y tanto Hanna como Haylee prorumpen en risas-es en serio ¿Que con todo ese rollito de presumir a su hermanita vencedora...

Eso le da ventaja-dice Haylee-si pueden tenerla de aliada en la arena vendría bien, si pueden rebanarle el cuello mientras duerme, mejor.

Ella, Alison, Noel, Lyndon y Harrik son los más peligrosos ¿no?-inquiere Hanna-del tipo: mátese a penas asomen la cara.

También Emily y Aria-recuerda Caleb.

Ya te lo dije, ellas están fuera hasta que no haya más opción...

No puedes protegerlas por siempre, Hanna-dice Haylee con dulzura.

Si, y ellas no haran los mismo por ti-apunta Caleb mordaz-especialmente Emily, no olvides eso.

Por última vez-murmura Hanna-déjala fuera de esto, voy a pedirle una explicación...

Oh, no lo harás-dice el chico-¿A caso quieres que te mate?

Ya te dije que...-

Chicos, chicos-intrrumpe Haylee-calma, Caleb si ellas quieren hablar, adelante, pero será bajo tu propio riesgo...

No podemos armar y desarmar la táctica-gruñe Caleb exasperado-mañana a esta hora..-los tres guardan silencio porque saben donde estarán... Y que estarán haciendo.

La última cena-murmura Haylee

Vamos, no tienen que arruinarlo-responde Hanna-lo estabamos pasando bien...

Es necesesario que se los diga-dice la chica mirándolos a los dos sentados a la mesa-primero que nada, no he podido hacer nada por Hixton así que estaré por mi cuenta-ellos asienten-los regalos serán en función de lo que Hanna necesite, procuren no separarse, ya conocen el plan.

Me escondo camuflajeada donde pueda y Caleb me cuida y ataca a todos-Hanna hace una mueca-honestamente no sé por que me hicieron entrenar a morir si esta era la idea desde el principio...

Es sólo por si las cosas salen mal-dice Caleb.

Justamente eso-dice Haylee-pero esperemos que no sea necesario...-la mujer de pierde en sus pensamientos por un segundo antes de que Caleb le llame la atención apretando suavemente su mano-¿Que? ¿Que decíamos?-Hanna sonríe, hay momentos en los que su mentora todavía se rompe, dice incoherencias, se pierde pero la chica la admira porque su fortaleza y obstinación la han hecho persistir, les ha dado una oportunidad por lo que Hanna siempre pensará que su mentora batalla a su lado contra los demonios de su memoria.

Gracias-dice Han-gracias por todo Haylee

¿Gracias?-murmura llorosa-ah si hubiera un dios!... Gracias a ustedes-dice mirándolos-me he abandonado después de tantos niños muertos, de tantas desgracias, de sentir que todo estaba perdido y llegaron ustedes con su amm...mmmor y sa...sa-sacrificio para hacerme creer...denuevo... Ustedes me salvaron...-Hanna se levanta, la abraza y llora mientras lo hace, Haylee llora también, Caleb de une al abrazo agradecido por la mujer que los ha guiado todo este tiempo. Ambos se sienten queridos y respaldados, pero aún así nunca tendrán idea de cuanto significan para su mentora, ni sabrán que ellos dos serán la esperanza a la que ella se aferrará en sus momentos difíciles y lo último que recordará un día cuando su vida se apague bajo un cielo nocturno.

Spencer oye los golpeteos que dan las manecillas del reloj al andar, debería dormir pero no tiene sueño, las estrategias, movimientos de pelea, las pláticas, besos y juegos de ajedrez con Toby, el rostro de su gemela perdida, transformado teatralmente por el maquillaje y el semblante frío de Melissa se mezclan en sus desvaríos previos al matadero, desorientándola al grado de no saber si la palabra "Mamá" la conducirá al recuerdo de Verónica Hastings o a una imagen conceptual de una mujer desconocida.

Sale de su habitación confiando en que todos estén dormidos y ella pueda aprovechar uno de los muchos vinos que su hermana, Enobaria y Brutus tienen guardados en la caseta, sin embargo al doblar en el pasillo la presencia de alguien en la barra la hace regresar de improviso. Con el corazón latiendo a punto asoma la cabeza y la imagen que ve la deja paralizada; sentada en un taburete alto Melissa Hastings ha perdido todo el glamour y la elegancia, por sus mejillas escurren lágrimas y rimel, tiene la blusa mal arreglada el cabello desatado y dejado a su suerte con una de las gemas preciosas que llevó en las entrevistas enredada en el, la vencedora apura otro trago de licor directamente de la botella pues al parecer las copas de cristal (regadas a su alrededor) han dejado de importar.

Spencer la mira con sorpresa, más no con empatía, ¿A dónde ha ido todo ese discurso de la fortaleza y la debilidad? Siempre presionando a su hermana, siempre exigiendo ¿Y ahora? Todo tirado al garete dios sabe por que... La menor de los Hastings está a punto de marcharse rumbo a su habitación cuando la imagen de su desolada hermana mayor vuelve a su memoria.

Es su problema-masculla por lo bajo-ella no iría si las cosas fueran al revés-y al menos eso era verdad: todos los días que había pasado entrenando riñeron, estudiaron estrategias, riñeron, practicaron con las dagas largas y volvieron a reñir, entre ellas no hubo más relación que esa pues Spencer se encerraba en su habitación tan pronto terminaba para luego escabullirse y quizá ver a Toby y el cuarto de Melissa siempre pulcro y ordenado permanecía cerrado día y noche. Dicho sea de paso a Spencer no le importaba la razón.

¿Piensas ahogarte antes de mañana?-inquiere Spencer, Melissa voltea, tarda un rato en enfocarla y cuando lo logra parece sorprendida, Spencer también lo está, ha vuelto por ella porque simplemente no puede dejarla allí; tal como lo había dicho, Melissa haría eso, ella no.

Lo... Considero-dice la mayor. Spencer se sienta a su lado y toma un trago de la botella, ignorado el ardor de la garganta está a punto de apurar el siguiente pero Melissa la detiene.

¿Que?-se sulfura la chica-¿Ni siquiera hoy me dejarás en paz?

No es una buena udea-dice la vencedora

¿Udea? ¿Una buena udea?-Spencer se ríe-no, seguro que no lo es, pero eso no es problema tuyo-toma la botella nuevamente pero Melissa se la arrebata y la estrella contra un sofá-¡Oye! ¡Que carajo te pasa!

¡Me pasa que debes estar lista!-grita de vuelta-¡Me pasa que tienes que tomarlo más en serio!

¡Voy adelante!-gruñe Spencer-¡Voy ganando! ¿Que pasa? ¡¿Celos de que tu no controlabas tanto terreno como yo?!

Si piensas que vas ganando-dice su hermana-tienes un pie en la tumba-Spencer se queda callada-¿Crees que sabes pelear?¿Que tienes lealtades? No sabes nada, no tienes nada, cuando llegues allá, deberás aprenderlo todo de nuevo, deberás aprenderlo rápido, deberás sobrevivir... tienes que sobrevivir-dice llorando lo que quiebra la actitud de Spencer-yo... no puedo perderte...-Melissa llora en la barra, Spencer también aunque todavía no lo ha notado, está impresionada ¿Ella es la razón que quiebra a la gran Melissa Hastings? ¿Ella llora por lo incierto de su destino?

¿No puedes...?-

¿Por que carajo lo hiciste?-inquiere la vencedora sin dejarle hablar-Lo tenías todo en casa, ibas a salir de esto sin más... he creado... lo que he hecho para mantenerte segura... para mantenerte viva... ¿Cómo lo has tirado todo al diablo?

No sabía-murmura Spencer-¡Nunca me lo dijiste! ¡Siempre me sentí como una intrusa como una opacada por tu culpa!

Tenías que estar opacada, tenías que mantenerte abajo-dice-para que ellos no te vieran, para que nadie te viera, yo sé que ellos vieron a Cashmere cuando Gloss ganó, yo sé que han visto a varios hermanos, a varios hijos de vencedores, supe que te adorarían en cuanto te conocieran, ellos te querrían en su estúpida arena... te habías salvado... te había salvado y tu...

Solo quería ser mejor-murmura Spencer entre lágrimas-enorgullecerte...

La gloria no existe Spencer-dice Melissa-pensé que lo sabías... deberías saberlo, ahora lo probarás con tus propios labios...

¿Que probaré?-

La muerte-

¿Crees que voy a perder?-inquiere Spencer con algo de furia-¿En serio después de todo...

Morirás en el instante mismo que suene el gong-dice Melissa sujetándola por el cuello de su pijama-porque aunque vivas todo o mucho de lo que eras, se perderá y yo-sus ojos distantes y perdidos por el alcohol parecen llenos de culpa-no importa cuanto pague, a quien soborne, con quien me acueste, lo que haga... yo no voy a poder entrar a protegerte...

No es tu culpa-murmura Spencer-saldré de esta, Mel, lo haré...

Claro que no es mi culpa-repite Melissa-tu pusiste la soga en tu cuello, pero eso no lo hará más fácil...

¿Sabes que lo haría más sencillo?-la vencedora niega-estar descansada y... dormir a tu lado ¿Recuerdas que hacías eso por mí? ¿En las noches de tormenta?

Cuando llegaste eras un bebé muy asustadizo-dice Melissa mientras deja que Spencer la guíe a su dormitorio-que luego dio paso a una niña asustadiza, luego a una joven asustadiza y luego...

vale, entiendo el punto-Spencer se toma su tiempo para jalar a la chica por todo el corredor hasta que repara en algo-¿Desde que llegué? ¿No desde que nací?

Llegaste-dice la mujer-en brazos de papá luego de que él no estuviese en casa por mucho tiempo...-Spencer casi la tira al tratar de abrir la puerta por la revelación-llegaste y después de los gritos y el llanto se me dijo que tenía una hermanita.

¿Y te gustó la idea?-Spencer la recuesta en la cama y sin más se tumba a su lado.

No siempre te quise Spen-admite la chica-pero siempre te protegí.

Debimos hablar de esto mucho antes-murmura la chica-Gracias

No tienes que agradecer-dice Melissa casi en un susurro.

¿No?-

No, para eso están las hermanas mayores-

Haymitch sube acompañando a sus tributos, lleva la mano en el hombro de Harrik que parece escuchar atentamente lo poco que el hombre suelta, su compañera por otro lado sube al aerodeslizador guiada por su acompañante.

Mags lleva a Jack de la mano mientras Muscida susurra al oído derecho de Emily, al final ambas abrazan a sus tributos, en forma de despedida, la tributo femenino da un pequeño trozo de papel a Mags y esta asiente antes de que ellos suban.

Alison observa a Emily subir mientras es guiada por Cashmere, la vencedora llama su atención y la mira de frente, a los ojos, y después de un breve intercambio de palabras ambas asienten, Noel es dirigido por Gloss procurando pasar lejos de su hermana. Cuando ambos chicos suben al aerodeslizador procuran ignorarse y sentarse bien separados, cosa que no funciona pues sus asientos al ser del mismo distrito son consecutivos. No habrá problema, pronto los sedarán tal como les ha ocurrido a los tributos del doce, once y tres.

Alex-murmura Mona quien desde el aerodeslizador alfa observa todo-la coordinación es una mierda, ve a decirle a Guffson que si quiere conservar su puesto y su vida mejor evite que los tributos se vean.

Si jefa Vanderwaal-murmura Alex Drake antes de salir.

¿Esta mal que se vean?-inquiere Cece a su lado-¿No les da eso más emoción?

Serviría si los fuéramos a llevar y soltar, pero van a ser sedados-responde-los quiero relajados.

Guffson adora su vida tal cual está, esa es la razón por la que Spencer no ve a nadie en la plataforma salvo a Lyndon, antes de de irse abraza a su hermana aspirando su perfume y acariciando las ondas de su cabello, la vencedora lleva unos lentes oscuros para evitar que la resaca y la pena asomen por su mirada, tienden a Spencer en uno de los reclinables y justo antes de que esta pierda la consciencia siente el beso de su hermana en su frente, mientras Enobaria las mira con un gesto que podría ser bien de asco o de ternura.

Hanna y Caleb abrazan a Haylee una vez más, Hixton no es más que un ser que camina detrás de ellos, murmurando a su hermano muerto que él debía salvarlo, que nunca, debió dejarlo ir, quizá es allí cuando Caleb Rivers siente miedo por vez primera: ¿Terminará Hanna así incluso si el consigue salvarla? Por eso le susurra a su mentora que cuide de ella, no es necesario que lo diga, porque está seguro que al final de cuentas lo hará, pero se siente mejor recordándoselo.

Para cuando Aria sube al deslizador solamente falta la pareja del distrito ocho, han bajado en un desorden espectacular lo que hace pensar a la la chica que seguramente alguien perderá la vida por ello, no podría ser más atinada en su pensamiento, pues mientras ella se recuesta al lado de un ya inconsciente Holden, alguien está arrestando a Joha Guffson, Mona tiene una naciente reputación que mantener y no permitirá que pequeños detalles la afecten.

Guffson está bajo custodia-dice Alex-¿Que debemos hacer con él?

A custodia-murmura Mona.

¿Es necesario todo esto?-inquiere Cece-porque podríamos controlar todo desde el capitolio ¿Sabes? Como la gente normal...

Somos todo menos normales-responde Mona con una sonrisa-quiero estar allá, Cece, quiero controlarlo todo, desde la sala de mando hasta la última tuerca del engranaje más pequeño... no confío en que alguien más lo haga.

¿Y por eso tenemos que ir hasta?...-la chica parece asustada-¿allá?

No te pasará nada-le asegura-tendrás todas las comodidades ya te lo había dicho ¿Me crees?

Siempre-responde la chica.

¿Están todos los demás listos?-pregunta a Wren.

Solo esperamos su orden-responde este.

Adelante-murmura ella cuando la mano de Aria afloja el agarre de la de Ezra, este besa su frente y se retira para que el equipo pueda sujetarla adecuadamente.

Esos dos tienen algo-dice Cece con ojos cotillas-te lo firmo.

Todos lo sabemos-dice Mona.

¿Y por que no hicieron algo?-

¿Como qué?-Cece no sabe que responder por lo que Mona le toma la mano y la guía al sillón del aerodeslizador de lujo-no les importa, a nosotros tampoco, si sobrevive le venderán de cualquier manera así que ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Ninguna-murmura Cece sentándose-supongo que ninguna-Mona asiente.

Bien-dice sentándose también-vamos allá

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy! gracias por leer :3**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	53. Game on

_Aire festivo se respira en todo el Capitolio, impotencia en la mayoría de los distritos, es curioso, casi irónico pensar que las respiraciones de veintitrés tributos están contadas._

Kenneth golpea con cuidado el metal de un precioso collar haciendo que sujete un rubí, a su lado pone un zafiro, luego una esmeralda, encima un par de lágrimas y luego otro rubí. No es capaz de levantar la mirada a la televisión que Lorenzo, Jessica y Jason miran con tanta atención. No puede dejar de pensar en su hija, en lo ocurrido antes de su partida, en todo lo que ha hecho... ¿Es su culpa? ¿Esta pagando por... Por lo que ha hecho? Está seguro que no lo echarán en falta, por lo que deja sus instrumentos cuidadosamente en la mesa y enfila hacia un pequeño sótano debajo de las escaleras.

Pero Jessica si lo nota, se levanta y lo sigue. Jason y Lorenzo simplemente no le prestan atención.

El interior es tan pequeño que nada mas bajar dos peldaños la mujer observa a su marido llorando hincado en la oscuridad mientras sujeta la cobija que pertenecía a su hijo Charlie.

Lo siento-dice entre llantos-nunca debí... Ella te quiso tanto... Y yo... Déjame pagar mis pecados... No te la lleves, tráela de vuelta a casa, por favor.

Jessica está por bajar para consolarle pero en el último segundo se detiene, puede que sea su esposo pero algo no parece correcto, no se siente natural, algo está inevitablemente roto entre ellos desde hace tiempo. La mujer empareja la puerta y antes de volver a la sala se admira en el espejo completo que tienen colocado en el pasillo. Charlie, muerto, Jason, drogadicto, Alison, camino a una muerte segura. Todos sus incomprendidos hijos con cada una de sus faltas, todo en ese momento parece pesar sobre sus hombros.

Todo será diferente para ti-susurra tocando su vientre-lo prometo

 _Alison ha terminado de vestirse: botas suaves color arena, pantalón resistente, blusa de algodón, una chamarra oscura, térmica, su estilista opina que debe ser apta para climas fríos, ¿Un bosque? ¿Un páramo helado? Probablemente. No hay mucho que hacer, se cuelga el rubí hueco que Charlie le regaló, respira profundo antes de comenzar a caminar en la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratase y es que en resumidas cuentas eso es; una leona que quiere salir ya._

 _Suena el himno pero es más potente la euforia en el capitolio._

Gracias, gracias-murmura Sean mientras despide a los vecinos y carga las cacerolas con una sola mano. Ashley Marin está sentada en la desvencijada cama, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar abrazando una manta. No le preocupa que el hijo de Edwin Ackard la vea así, salvo lo que pase con su pequeña y su yerno, no le importa nada.

Coma algo-dice Sean poniéndole un plato con comida delante.

No quiero-

No, pero lo necesita-dice el chico-además, el refrigerador está lleno, necesitamos que se desocupe un poco.

Nunca tuvimos suficiente comida-dice Ashley-Hanna solía pedir teselas, Caleb trabajar horas extra y ahora...

Y ahora debe mantenerse fuerte para ellos-murmura el chico-por favor señora Marin.

¿Por qué estás aquí?-inquiere mientras Caesar y Claudius hacen comentarios previos a los juegos.

¿Quiere decir a demás de cuidarle porque alguna vez estuve con su hija?-dice el chico-¿O porque tu y ella son todo lo que tenía el tipo que me salvó? Vamos, también a mi me hará mejor no cruzar esto solo...

Gracias-dice la mujer y mirando al plato añade-no tengo nada de hambre

Oblíguese a comer señora Marin-responde el chico-es lo que pienso hacer yo.

 _Hanna susurra una canción mientras sujeta la mano de su estilista. Espera completamente vestida, las manos sudan, su corazón está acelerado, todo parece tan irreal..._

 _...La tributo del distrito dos Spencer Hastings y la pareja del distrito uno conformada por Alison Dilaurentis y Noel Khan encabezan los primeros lugares en las apuestas del capitolio..._

Verónica Hastings tiene el televisor encendido pero no observa esas imágenes, sus ojos llorosos están clavados en las fotografías de su precario y escueto álbum, lo mira todo, desde el nacimiento de Melissa hasta la llegada de Spencer, le resulta irreal cuánto ha llegado a amar a su hija adoptiva, casi no cree cuando recuerda que hubo un tiempo, justo después de que Peter llegase con una bastarda cuando la odió a rabiar, cuando estuvo a punto de abandonarla a su suerte... y ahora la más pequeña de sus hijas, estricta como ella, ordenada como ella y ahora ella...

Estará bien-murmura Peter-ya escuchaste lo que dijeron, ella tiene el puesto más alto en las apuestas, la gente la considera, eso y la ayuda de Melissa...

¿No puede tu puta del capitolio hacer algo para salvar a su hija?-inquiere la mujer con desprecio.

Ya te lo dije, nunca la volví a ver-responde Peter-me dejó a Spencer y se marchó, cuando quise buscarla... sólo encontré su cadáver.

Suicidio-gruñe Verónica-que conveniente ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

No-dice él-simplemente...

Déjame sola-le interrumpe-tengo que ver a mi hija lidiar con todo esto...

Es mi hija y...-dice

Si, lo que sea-gruñe la señora Hastings-déjame sola!

 _Spencer ensaya sus respiraciones, intenta armonizarlas con el sonido de un reloj imaginario, tick, tack, tick, tack, todo dentro de su mente, Tick, tack Melissa llora, tick, tack, Su madre espera, tick, tack, la sangre corre, tick, tack... la depredadora dentro suyo está lista para salir a la superficie._

 _¡No podemos esperar!-grita Caesar eufórico-¡necesitamos que esto comience!_

Las puertas y ventanas de la pequeña casa de los Fields están cerradas, la gente murmura fuera pero no hay quien se sienta lo suficientemente unido a los lugareños como para acercarse.

Pero papá-protesta Bali-¡Yo quiero verla pelear!

No protestes-murmura el hombre-duermete

Pero no tengo sueño!-protesta-díselo, Tía Maya!-la aludida intercambia una mirada vacía con su hermano y se marcha. Bali y Sarah se han mudado a la habitación de Em, Maya al sillón y el hermano de esta a una cobija en la cocina, todo en un intento de hacer que Wayne se sienta menos solo.

¿Maya?-Sarah ha estado llorando, por eso la chica la abraza-ella va a...

A jugar amor-dice ella-ve a dormir.

Ella fue por mi...-dice la niña-y yo...

No vale la pena que lo veas, corazón-dice-ve-la niña no le riñe, simplente se va rumbo a su habitación.

Maya sale y se sienta en el sillón frente a la televisón justo al lado de Wayne.

Su hermano los mira con tristeza, ambos están sufriendo su ausencia, han bajando algunos kilos, sabe que su hermana no puede dormir y eso que lo difícil a penas está por comenzar...

¿Ya casi?-inquiere Wayne.

Falta poco-responde Maya-¿Siguen con las imagenes del desfile?

Ya pasaron las entrevistas-responde-alli va-ella mira a la pantalla y ve a su prometida vestida como una sirena lanzando besos de agua a la multitud. Su corazón parece hincharse de gozo de amor y de miedo ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir a eso? ¿Cómo tendrá valor para verlo? ¿Cómo podrá dejar de verlo? ¿Y si el amor de su vida muere en un parpadeo o mientras ella duerme? ¿Que tal si...

Wayne toma su mano frenando sus pensamientos y ella le responde con un suave apretón, no se dicen mucho últimamente, pero es un consuelo saber que ninguno tendrá que pasar por eso solos. Maya asiente y se cruza los labios con el dedo pulgar deseando que de alguna manera su chica no tenga que pasar por esto sola.

 _Emily se cruza los labios con el pulgar antes de levantarse y entrar al tubo que se cierra de inmediato, hay un leve asentimiento de su parte hacia su estilista antes de que la mujer sienta como la plataforma se eleva suavemente acercándola a la oscuridad._

 _Por último un breve repaso de las puntuaciones más altas:_

 _Spencer Hastings (distrito dos) 11_

 _Alison Dilaurentis (Distrito uno) 10_

 _Lyndon James (Distrito dos) 10_

 _Aria Montgomery (Distrito diez) 10_

Irrma Gurret se mira de reojo en uno de los vidrios de la cocina y sonríe, gracias al imbécil de su marido ha tenido muchos cardenales en la cara, pero de ese, oh señor, de ese se siente particularmente orgullosa. Nadie volverá a propasarse con ella, nadie llamará puta a Aria en su presencia otra vez, o al menos se llevará una nariz rota tal como la vecina chismosa a la que espera no ver más...

¿Señora Gurrett?-inquiere Mike detrás de ella-¿Se encuentra bien?

Es solo un moretón hijo-dice la mujer-ya pasará

Pero desde que lo recibió no deja de sonreír-apunta el pequeño-me... preocupa

Heridas de guerra muchacho-responde sonriente-desaparecerá en unos días.

¡Mike!-llama una voz de chico desde el salón-¡Está por empezar! ¡¿Vienes o que?!

¡Braulio!-reclama la mujer y detiene al hermanito de Aria antes de que pueda marcharse-podemos cerrar las ventanas ¿sabes? Y parecerá que lo ves pero en realidad...

Quiero verlo-le interrumpe el niño-mi hermana es valiente y fuerte quiero que sienta que la apoyo...

Para eso no necesitas mirar-dice la mujer.

Los chicos me hablarán de ello de cualquier manera-Mike se encoge de hombros-tengo que saber como defenderla.

Si no hay más remedio-suspira la mujer.

Braulio estará conmigo-le tranquiliza Mike-¿También usted?

Por supuesto-

 _Mike está representado en la roca, Ezra en el cordón dorado, Aria los lleva a ambos el el cuello, los sujeta en su puño mientras sigue subiendo a la arena, consciente de que el momento ha llegado, es un todo o nada que para ella nunca fue tan literal._

Toma aérea-ordena Mona desde la plataforma al centro de la sala de mando, en las paredes de la habitación circular observa lo que desea, frente a ella tiene un mapa gigante de la arena, a sus espaldas Shanna, Sydney, Sarah, Wren, Alex, Garret, Ian, Wilden y Jenna se mantienen en sus puestos. La mujer mira de reojo a Cece.

¿Tiempo?-

Cincuenta segundos antes de tocar superficie-responde esta.

Bien, dáles la bienvenida-

 _Repentinamente las plataformas se detienen, los tributos se inquietan, tocan el tubo que los contiene pero este no cede. Frente a sus ojos se iluminan letras rojas en las paredes, un mensaje para ellos, uno que hace que Spencer y Ali levanten las cejas desafiantes, que hace a Hanna temblar más si es posible y que golpea las entrañas de Aria y Emily con su simplicidad, un mensaje para todos:_

 _En la hora cuando las bestias salgan a jugar, asegúrense de mantenerse tibios para no morir._

 _Empieza el juego, perras._

 _-A_


	54. Aviso

Hola x3

Escribo esta nota luego que mi beta leyera cómo pienso manejar el contenido de los juegos, para informarles que mi modo de escribir las escenas de violencia puede llegar a ser demasiado explícito para algunas personas (ej: no para mí, si para mi beta) por lo que si a ustedes les parece mucho, déjenmelo saber y subiremos la categoría para episodios posteriores :3.

Sin más por el momento, en tres días llegará el primer cap de los juegos.

Kisses

-OA


	55. Suena el gong

Las letras se han ido, Hanna sigue subiendo protegida por el tubo que de pronto se detiene en la oscuridad, por un momento cree que aparecerán más letras cuando la voz de Claudius resuena por todo el lugar.

¡Bienvenidos a los sextuagésmos sextos juegos del hambre!-la chica parece contrariada; en ese momento debería ser capaz de ver la arena, no seguir en la oscuridad, no es hasta que el borde de su plataforma se ilumina cuando se da cuenta que ya ha salido a la superficie: frente a ella la curnocopia destella en dorado, a sus lados hasta donde puede ver las otras estaciones también se han encendido con luz blanca, en la plataforma de su izquierda tiene a una chica que de cabello castaño que no reconoce, a su izquierda (el corazón se le cae al los pies) Harrik. Hanna examina a los otros tributos pero deben de ser de distritos a los que hasta ahora no les ha prestado atención, porque no reconoce a nadie. El himno resuena con potencia mientras frente a ella la oscuridad da paso a nubes de vapor con colores, pequeños géisers que parecen rodear la curnocopia acomodados en tres círculos, cada uno mas pequeño que el anterior, cada uno más lejos de Hanna.

Sesenta-la voz en los altavoces comienza el conteo hacia atrás-cincuenta y nueve, cincuenta y ocho...

Spencer sonríe, a sus lados están el chico del once y el del tres, nada de cuidado, la curnocopia frente suyo comienza a girar... lentamente, la muchacha hace una mueca, si sus cálculos son correctos, la entrada apuntará contraria a ella cuando tenga tiempo de correr al centro.

...cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y dos...-

Aria mira a Toby a su lado y el chico la mira de vuelta, no parece que tenga intenciones de atacarla, pero por si acaso evita mirarlo, en cuanto el tiempo se agote debe ir lo más rápido posible a la curnocopia giratoria, pero mientras tanto, besa la roca envuelta en el listón y se prepara para ello.

treinta y uno, treinta-los tubos al rededor de los tributos bajan, los geisers, las plataformas y la cunocopia son las únicas fuentes de luz, haciendo parecer que esa rotonda de cantera es lo único que existe, detrás de ellos, allá dónde se mire, solo hay oscuridad.

Emily siente un escalofrío en los brazos cuando la primera ráfaga de aire la golpea, es un aire helado, nada que ver con la suave caricia de brisa marina que está acostumbrada a recibir, la chica olisquea el aire; nada de sal, pero conoce esos olores, definitivamente sí, si solo pudiera recordar de donde... No es momento para pensarlo, se pone en posición de correr, sabe quién la está viendo, por lo que cruza sus labios con el pulgar una vez más, espera no hacerlo sola, espera que en casa, Maya la imite. Lyndon a su lado la mira como si estuviera loca.

...doce, once-

Diez-repite Ali en su mente-nueve-es el momento-ocho-a su derecha Caleb la fulmina con la mirada y la chica le regresa el favor antes de colocar la mirada fija en la curnocopia dorada, ya ha visto a lo lejos un precioso escudo dorado que usará para aplastar la cabeza del enamorado del seis tan pronto tenga la oportunidad-cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

Suena el gong y los tributos salen corriendo de sus plataformas, sin embargo la primera hilera de aquellos geisers de vapor prenden al tiempo y en cuanto la mayoría de los tributos cruzan, caen al suelo o chillan de dolor... Salvo Spencer, ella se ha detenido más que a tiempo, justo frente a ella silva una columna de vapor proveniente de una grieta en el suelo, la chica hace una mueca mientras mira al rededor a las luces que bailotean en las tres lineas y un montón de puntos que simulan un campo minado de doloroso vapor, a su lado ve al chico del tres con el mentón quemado al punto de que la piel amenaza con caerse, Alison y Hanna por lado, observan sus antebrazos y manos quemadas por no detenerse a tiempo, Aria ha tenido menos suerte y lanza improperios y lloriqueos tirada en el piso, no solo no se ha detenido, ha cruzado la maldita linea y todo su cuerpo arde, aunque la ropa ha conseguido amortiguar un poco. A penas está por levantarse cuando siente una patada en las costillas.

Hola Aria-se mofa Noel, quizá pensaba que podría darle una segunda patada o quizá contaba con ello, en cualquier caso se equivocó, Aria no solo evitó su ataque sino que se volvió contra el, golpeando sus rodillas y tirándolo al suelo.

Si, a ti quería encontrarte-Aria lanzaba golpes con tanta fuerza, velocidad y precisión que se sorprendió a si misma, era evidente que esa semana de esfuerzos había valido completamente la pena, Noel se arrastraba intentaba compensar o atrapar a la chica, sin embargo sus técnicas estaban diseñadas mayoritariamente contra monstruos como Harrik por lo que ella podía evitarlas con relativa facilidad-¿Que pasa Noel?¿Muy lento?-la chica se sube a su espalda y está a punto de romperle el cuello cuando el chico logra zafarse de su agarre, arrojarla lejos y escapar hacia la curnocopia. Aria no tarda en seguirlo.

Spencer no se molesta en pelear, una vez descubierto el patrón con el que las luces prenden es la primera en llegar la curnocopia, del otro lado segundos más tarde llega otra chica de piel aceitunada y ojos alertas. Spencer se gira, toma una lanza y la tira con tanta precisión que se sorprende cuando la chica toma el arma a pleno vuelo y la gira con soltura, sin pensar la menor de los Hastings se tira a un lado y toma un cuchillo largo pero para cuando se dispone a encararla, aquella chica ha desaparecido entre las mortíferas luces.

Mierda-gruñe tomando otra lanza y saliendo al encuentro del tributo del distrito ocho.

Los tributos comienzan a batallar y muchos no tardan en encontrar un patrón, las luces se iluminan segundos antes de que el vapor salga a la superficie. Emily está por cruzar la tercera linea cuando escucha un grito desgarrador, voltea a su derecha y sus ojos, acostumbrados a ver largas distancias ayudados por la luz de los geisers le permiten encontrar a Jack, tirado varios metros a su izquierda retorciéndose en el suelo... no lo piensa, simplemente sale corriendo a su encuentro pero justo cuando ha salvado la mitad del recorrido, un brutal golpe en su costado la desvía de su trayectoria, haciéndola atravesar la tercera línea de geisers que por fortuna no están encendidos en ese momento.

¡Traidora hija de puta!-la voz de Harrik es acompañada de un poderoso puñetazo que solo alcanza una parte de su mentón, aun así, el golpe es sufcientemente fuerte para llenarle los ojos de lágrimas, volver su vista borrosa y hacer sonar un extraño pitido en sus oídos... es un aturdimiento temporal, ella lo sabe, intenta reaccionar pero no encuentra la manera, es el dolor en su ojo derecho lo que finalmente la trae de vuelta-¿Te pareció divertido delatarnos?¿Eh?-algo lacera su ojo haciéndola gritar de dolor, no sabe bien que sucede hasta que toma consciencia de que la manaza del chico se extiende por todo su rostro, sujeta su cráneo levantándolo como...

"Como el maniquí del centro de entrenamiento..."-sus sentidos regresan de golpe, el dolor en su ojo derecho es atroz pero dentro de nada, su cráneo estará destrozado en el suelo de cantera... a menos que haga algo al respecto... y lo hace; se mueve, logra que uno de los dedos del chico caiga en su boca y sin pensar se lo arranca de un mordisco. Harrik grita de dolor y Emily de furia, Su padre está viendo, Maya está viendo, escondidos, probablemente sus sobrinos también, eso le da fuerza para patear la entrepierna del tributo del doce hacer que se levante un poco y apoyar sus pies en el pétreo abdomen de él para arrojarlo de espadas quitándoselo de encima. Harrik vuelve a gritar cuando cae un una porción activa de geisers pero Emily no se queda para averiguar si morirá, como puede se levanta, e ignorando el dolor de su ojo derecho y sigue su camino rumbo al bulto ahora inerte que parece ser Jack.

Hanna lo mira todo mientras corre a la derecha sin tratar de cruzar hacia el centro, debe encontrar a Danielle, el plan es que ellas esperen en el borde de la batalla a donde apunte la cola de la curnocopia, el problema es que el maldito cuerno no deja de moverse, la rubia choca de frente con alguien y suelta un grito.

¿Hanna?-la chica reconoce a Danielle por las luces y suelta un suspiro de alivio.

Menos mal-dice-¿A donde vamos ahora?

Al centro-dice la chica agarrándola de la mano-allí deben estar Caleb, Lucas, Aria...

Parece peligroso...-

¡Corran!-se vuelven a tiempo de ver a una chica huyendo de Lyndon, y no se detienen a pensar, corren a la derecha de los geisers, fracasan al intentar cruzar pero afortunadamente se detienen antes de ser quemadas, luego corren a la izquierda dónde pueden cruzan por fin, Lyndon se cubre con la chamarra y salta detrás de ellas ignorando el dolor. El chico está a punto de alcanzarlas cuando Danielle gira bruscamente halando de Hanna, los geisers se activan quemando a la chica desconocida que suelta la mano de la rubia y allí es cuando Lyndon la atrapa.

Danielle-dice-ella.. ella...

Déjala ya no hay más que hacer...-

Ali gira esquivando el puño de Caleb y patea el costado de Jeannette, los patrocinadores deben estar orgullosos de ella; esta batallando contra dos oponentes en medio de un montón de geisers ardientes aun con los brazos adoloridos por sus quemaduras.

Es mía-gruñe Caleb.

Creí que ya tenías a la tuya-responde Jean socarrona. Caleb le fulmina con la mirada por un segundo, mismo que Ali ocupa para reventarle la quijada de una patada. La tributo del siete la mira impresionada y después de un par de patadas se aleja corriendo protegida por un géiser.

¿Decías, imbécil?-murmura a un Caleb inconsciente antes de correr rumbo a la curnocopia, sin embargo cuando está a punto de llegar se tira a un lado y permanece agazapada en la oscuridad mientras Spencer Hastings sale de allí armada con un par de dagas a la cintura, una espada y una enorme lanza. Desearía poder enfrentarla pero abordarla ahora no sería para nada una batalla justa, por eso la deja ir a cazar a un pobre tributo indefenso y cuando está segura que ya no puede verla entra a la curnocopia, patea a un tributo que sale corriendo en el acto y se hace con el escudo y una espada. Sonríe un poco hasta que nota a alguien detrás suyo. No sabe que la pone en alerta pero se gira en guardia, lista para matar cuando ve a Emily... y se queda petrificada.

¿Em?-la susodicha le mira: tiene la respiración agitada y la cara manchada de sangre que brota de su ojo destrozado pero aun así sujeta un tridente con fuerza-¿Que...?

Abajo!-la orden es potente por lo que Ali se agacha. Emily salta por encima de ella y nada más levantarse Ali usa el escudo para protegerla de un hacha que ha salido volando de la obscuridad.

¿Sigues cuidando esa chica?-la sangre de Ali hierve al ver el rostro sudoroso de Noel mientras Emily se aleja corriendo a sus espaldas-No eres más que una carga para ella ¿Sabes?

Al fin-gruñe Ali y sin más se lanza contra Noel.

Emily no ve con claridad, no piensa con claridad, era probablemente mejor idea quedarse con Ali quien está dispuesta a protegerla pero todo cuanto puede ver en su mente es a Jack, el pequeño Jack con sus doce años y su piel quemada, sangrante, intentando respirar...

¡Tú!-gruñe Danielle.

¡Está armada!-grita Hanna. Pero a Danielle no le importa, ha recogido una lanza del suelo y va directo a Emily, no podía ser más sencillo: la tributo del cuatro a penas se molesta en esquivar el golpe y usar el tridente para golpear sus tobillos y hacerla caer.

¡Maldita sea!-gruñe la chica desde el piso. Emily sigue su camino sin prestar atención.

¿Están bien?-inquiere Aria llegando a su lado. Hanna siente un alivio inmenso recorrerla a penas la ve, están salvadas-hay que salir de aquí-dice dando una espada a Hanna y una maza a Danielle.

Necesitamos más-protesta Danielle.

Ali y Noel están intentando matarse cerca de la curnocopia, Harrik iba dando tumbos por allí y seguro que Spencer no estará lejos-dice Aria-ir al cuerno no es una opción.

¿Pero Caleb...?-

¿Y Lucas...?-

No los ví cerca-informa la chica, los encontraremos en los alrededores, o mañana-sigue intentando jalar a Danielle pero esta se niega-¿Que pasa?

Nada-responde esta y sujetando la maza añade-vamos

Con un asqueroso sonido de succión Spencer saca su lanza fuera del cadáver de la tributo del once, respira por un segundo en el que se toca la herida de la frente y sonríe, esta chica dio más batalla que el idiota del ocho pero aun así no supone un verdadero reto para ella, no ha sido como Melissa auguraba, no ha sido espantoso, no, necesita más y su oportunidad aparece en cuanto ve a Emily Fields cruzando la arena a trompicones, como buscando algo en el suelo, la chica se da la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero Spencer le lanza un cuchillo al hombro.

¿Creíste que me iba a olvidar de tu jueguito con el tridente?- Emily voltea a verla aún gruñendo del dolor con el cuchillo clavado en su hombro-pude matarte ¿Sabes? Pero prefiero hacerlo de frente-sin más la chica inicia la batalla y le sorprende darse cuenta que Emily aún responde con fuerza bloqueando sus ataques con el tridente, e incluso golpeando de vuelta. Spencer gira sobre si misma y ataca el lado herido de la chica quien sin poder preveerlo recibe el golpe directamente en la cara lo que la hace cae al suelo-¿Quien es mejor ahora, Emily?-la mujer tira una lanza directamente a su pecho pero Emily debe intuirlo porque lanza el tridente y rueda para alejarse del peligro. Spencer quien no esperaba ese ataque, se hace a un lado, lo que impide que el artefacto se incruste en su pecho, sin embargo no logra evitar que atraviese su brazo, esta a punto de insultarla cuando la ve avalanzarse furiosa armada con el cuchillo que antes estuvo clavado en su hombro, la tributo lanza una puñalada intentando alcanzar el cuello de Spencer, quien por un segundo estuvo segura que moriría...sin embargo bastó un paso hacia atrás para poner su cuello fuera de peligro, respira sin miedo un segundo antes de que el cuchillo se clave en su carne a la altura de la mejilla, haciendo que la punta del mismo termine dentro de su boca. Spencer solo tuvo un segundo para prepararse antes de que la chica jalara cortando su mejilla hasta unir su herida con la comisura izquierda de su labio. Spencer cayó al suelo soltando un alarido que solo se incremento cuando Emily recuperó el tridente, la mujer del distrito cuatro estaba por darle fin cuando una daga le pasó rozando la cabeza y sin mas la chica puso pies en polvorosa.

Spencer!-Toby no se molesta en seguir a Emily, llega corriendo a arrodillarse junto a la tributo del dos y abre mucho los ojos al ver la sangrante media sonrisa que ahora lleva en el rostro-no intentes hablar, te llevaré a la curnocopia, estarás bien...

Mátalos a todos-gruñe Spencer entre dientes-asegura el lugar...

Lo haré-promete-lo haré... 

La maza de Noel golpea con tanta fuerza el escudo de Ali que le hace cimbrar el brazo entero, la chica gruñe y regresa el favor, dirigiendo su espada contra la pierna del muchacho, sin embargo él logra frenarlo a tiempo.

Ya no te ríes Noel-gruñe Ali al verlo fruncir el ceño-¿No te estás divirtiendo?

Cierra la boca y pelea-el chico descarga otro golpe pero Ali lo esquiva justo a tiempo. Está por burlarse nuevamente de su oponente cuando la figura de Harrik la toma por sorpresa. El grandulón sangra de un rasguño en el cuello y tiene parte del rostro quemado pero no parece que eso lo detenga, tampoco parece tener un bando decidido porque ataca a Noel y Ali por igual: reparte puñetazos, patadas y golpes con una espada manchada de sangre.

¡Emily!-exige a Ali-¡¿Dónde está?!

Yo no...-ella suelta un quejido cuando el puño de él impacta contra su escudo, tan fuerte que logra arrancarle una nota parecida al gong que comenzó toda esa locura-...tu...-la chica parece entenderlo en un minuto, su cara ensangrentada, el ojo, la mirada perdida... si algo podía dejar a Emily en el estado en el que la vio, sería él, Harrik-¡Tu!-gruñe antes de dar un giro y golpear su musculosa espalda con el escudo, a penas se molesta en usar su espada para detener la maza de Noel.

¿Problemas con tu nova?-se burla Noel

No tengo novia-gruñe Harrik. Alison suelta una risa extrañamente natural y se agacha para seguir contendiendo contra ambos hasta que, repentinamente algo llama su atención.

Todo da vueltas, todo parece tan irreal, No, ésta definitivamente no era su estrategia, pero no parece que tenga otra opción... Así que Emily se mete el cuchillo con el que hirió a Spencer en el cinturón se cuelga la mochila que ha sacado de la curnocopia, enreda sus dos tridentes en la espalda y se agacha de nuevo para mirar a Jack. Su amigo no es más que un pequeño bulto, con la piel viva, lo mire por donde lo mire. ¿Que le ha pasado? Ni idea, pero su respiración débil es algo a lo que aferrarse, por eso lo toma de la manita y lo jala intentando levantarlo.

Tranquilo, pequeño-canturrea con voz rota al oír el quejido que suelta el tributo-voy a sacarte de aquí-aquella promesa, resulta ser más fácil de decir, que de hacer: Jack pesará unos treinta y cinco kilos, algo usualmente fácil para Emily en circunstancias normales, pero esto no es ni por asomo normal, lo toma en brazos y solo logra caminar unos pasos antes de desplomarse de rodillas-vamos, vamos...-la chica intenta de nuevo pero es inútil, tiene los brazos quemados, golpes en todo el cuerpo y la cabeza a punto de explotar... Sería mejor dejarlo, lo sabe pero simplemente no puede-Lo siento, pequeño-la chica hace un esfuerzo descomunal pero al final consigue ponerlo acostado sobre sus hombros, sujetando sus piernitas con la mano izquierda y los brazos con la derecha. No es la mejor idea, si alguien los ataca deberá soltarlo para defenderse... o morir con él a cuestas, por eso intenta ser discreta, hacer caso a las luces y salir de esa rotonda de cantera cuanto antes... y funciona por un momento, hasta que una flecha le hace un corte en la cabeza. Una vez que sabe, ha sido descubierta echa a correr sin mirar a donde, otra flecha pasa rozando su pierna derecha lo que la hace cambiar bruscamente la dirección, un momento después siente un golpe, oye un quejido y en automático sabe que han herido a Jack, por lo que no se toma más tiempo, salta un geiser que le quema las piernas y sale de la rotonda.

La flecha que debía acabar con la vida de Emily Fields rebota en el escudo de Ali, lo que hace que el arquero del distrito nueve abra los ojos en demasía, a penas ha pensado en recargar cuando siente un dolor lacerante en el brazo que la tributo del uno acaba de cortarle, no da crédito a sus ojos cuando ve una parte de él caer, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para procesarlo porque todo para el se vuelve oscuro en cuanto Ali golpea su mentón La rubia pudo simplemente acabarlo con una estocada al cuello o al corazón, pero la furia la lleva a usar el escudo para acabar con él, al final, está tan manchada de sangre que una parte de si misma siente repulsión, no lo sabe, pero lo intuye: en el capitolio la vitorean. La chica da vuelta en redondo, pero Emily ha desaparecido, no hay más, no va a perderla de vista, salta sobre los geisers cubriéndose con el escudo que pronto se calienta, sin embargo Cashmere ha acertado, pues con el mango de madera y el tapizado de cuero la chica a penas lo siente. Corre por el llano que sin saberlo también recorrió su amada, pero al instante siente que algo no anda bien, es un presentimiento, el frío en su espalda, algo... algo... algo observándola desde un matorral... es cierto, no son imaginaciones suyas, por eso corre en otra dirección, sin embargo la sigue, lo oye gruñir, detrás, hay más, vendrán por ella... ya puede sentirlos a su lado, listos para... uno de ellos salta, ella lo espera por lo que se cubre con el escudo y su figura liviana se desliza por el metal cerrando sus amenazadores dientes a centímetros de la cara de la chica. Allí es cuando lo entiende...

 _En la hora cuando las bestias salgan a jugar, asegúrense de mantenerse tibios para no morir._

¿Tibios? la chica sin dudarlo cambia la dirección de vuelta a la curnocopia y se desliza suavemente sobre una linea de géisers y se queda sorprendida cuando las bestias se paran fuera de la rotonda, gruñendo, dando vueltas, como si hubiese un impedimento físico que les permitiese entrar.

Spencer sale de la curnocopia con una espada y la mandíbula sujeta de manera que no pueda hablar o moverse, duele, si, pero en una de las mochilas ha encontrado algo para disminuirlo, necesita moverse, necesita hacer algo, algo como terminar de reventarle la cabeza a Emily Fields.

¿Spencer?-la chica se voltea con la espada en riste pero Jean levanta las manos ensangrentadas en gesto de paz-Deberías estar dentro...-la chica niega-lo digo en serio, creo que se han ido todos...

¿Que?-murmura entre dientes.

Que se han ido todos-mumrua Lyndon, parece cansado y Toby que llega trotando detrás de él no luce mucho mejor.

¿Cómo estás?-inquiere el recién llegado. Spencer niega con la cabeza.

Fields-dice

Ni idea-responde Lyndon-literalmente, ni idea 

Alison observa a los muchachos aglomerados en la entrada de la curnocopia y corre lejos de las bestias que rápidamente llaman la atención de los tributos de los distritos siete y dos. Los ve acercarse con curiosidad mientras agazapada avanza hacia la curnocopia dorada.

¿Aún así vamos a salir a cazarlos?-inquiere Jeann mirando a las bestias de pies a cabeza.

No pueden entrar...-murmura Lyndon.

¿A eso se refería el mensaje?-inquiere Toby y todos lo miran-También lo leyeron ¿No?

Nos quedamos-dice Spencer a penas moviendo la mandíbula-aquí no pueden hacernos daño, ellos vendrán por protección y entonces...

...los tendremos-Lyndon sonré-Bien hay que volver a la curnocopia y abastecernos.

Alison escucha todo desde el techo de la curnocopia donde se ha instalado, no hay posibilidad de vencer a las bestias ella sola y si los chicos la descubren perderá contra los cuatro, por lo que mira el cielo nocturno que dentro de poco comenzará a teñirse de luz y piensa en Emily... deseando que donde quiera que esté, se encuentre bien.

Corre por una especie de llano levemente pedregoso, el niño que lleva a cuestas gime de cuando en cuando sin embargo aquel sonido ha pasado de ser preocupante a significar esperanza. Detrás de ella corren las bestias, pero no se detiene a mirar, salta un pequeño tronco y cae en terreno blando, arena, de eso no tiene duda, más aquello parece más un estero que el mar, como sea su cabeza está hecha un desastre, podría estar en la luna o en el infierno y no notaría la diferencia.

Aguanta-murmura sin saber exactamente si anima al niño o a si misma-aguanta...-corre en la oscuridad hasta que sus pies chocan con el agua caliente de un río, la chica entra sin problemas y se deja llevar por el suave abrazo de la corriente, mejor dejarse llevar, así podrá perderse a sus depredadores. Sabe que el plan funciona, cuando las bestias se quedan gruñendo en la orilla. Por un minuto la chica se siente aliviada, pero entonces el río parece acelerar su marcha y antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en salir, la corriente de agua se interna en una caverna volviendo todo oscuro y arrastrándola consigo.

Oscuridad. No hay nada más que oscuridad y arbustos que arañan su piel.

¿Escucharon eso?-inquiere Danielle sujetando su maza con más fuerza aún.

Parece que algo se mueve-dice Hanna-¿lo... sienten?

Lo escucho-dice Aria tensa-será mejor que nos movamos lejos de la curnocopia-seguro son los profesionales intentando cazarnos.

¿los profesionales no son más... sigilosos?-Aria se voltea para ver directamente a Danielle-bueno, al menos eso recuerdo...

Si, bueno, las cosas son un poco diferentes al entrenamiento-dice la chica.

¿Entonces...?-inquiere la tributo del cinco.

Entonces, nos resguardamos-dice Aria-esperamos hasta mañana y veremos si la curnocopia deja de girar en algún momento...

¿En serio?-la chica bufa-no suena como un plan...

No te escucho proponer algo más inteligente-repica Aria

¡Chicas!-

¡¿Que?!-lo dicen a coro mientras se giran hacia una asustada Hanna.

ha... creo que algo nos observa-las chicas entornan los ojos y dan un grito cuando una cabeza cae rodando a sus pies.

¿Pa... payaso?-es la primera palabra que llega a la mente de Aria-Un... payaso decapitado.

No es una cabeza-murmura Danielle acercándose para examinarla-debe ser una máscara o algo así...

¿Y que hace aquí?-inquiere Aria.

¡A quien le importa!-gruñe Hanna mientras Danielle toma la máscara por los cabellos rojos-¡es espeluznante! ¡larguémonos de aquí!

Esperen-murmura Aria mirando la cabeza-hay algo... -no termina de hablar porque las fauces de la máscara se abren y sin dudarlo clavan sus colmillos en el brazo de Danielle quien suelta un chillido. Múltiples risas maquiavélicas resuenan en la oscuridad al tiempo que desde los arbustos se levantan bestias humanoides, mojadas en una sustancia viscosa con la misma cabeza que Danielle arroja a la oscuridad cuando puede deshacerse de ella. Todas esas bestias, mirándolas, salivando a raudales, listas para destrozarlas.

Oh mierda-gruñe Aria. las bestias se lanzan contra ellas y las chicas no tienen más opción que pelar de vuelta: los golpean con lo que tienen pero las garras viscosas logran hacerles uno que otro rasguño.

A la cabeza!-instruye Danielle-o se volverán a levantar!-Hanna ha dejado de temblar, blande la espada con una seguridad que no sabía poseer y Aria a su lado sonríe.

Vamos!-el corazón de las tres se detiene cuando escuchan más risas provenientes de la curnocopia.

refuerzos!-grita Danielle

¿Que hacemos?-inquiere Hanna. Ninguna tiene que gritarlo, ni siquiera que decirlo, las tres chicas se internan en los matorrales mientras huyen de los muto-payasos que las siguen de cerca.

Más rápido!-urge Hanna-más rápido-Aria encabeza la carrera por eso es la primera en caer a un pequeño estanque que la oscuridad no le permitió observar. La chica grita al tiempo que Hanna y Danielle pasan corriendo a su lado esquivando el agua y alejándose de ella.

Aria?!-grita Hanna. La aludida cierra los ojos, piensa en Mike antes de que las bestias la devoren pero esto no ocurre. Los muto payasos a penas pierden tiempo en ella, simplente la observan tirada en el agua y se dirigen a perseguir a las otros tributos.

En el agua!-dice la chica-no saben nadar!, entren al agua!-Danielle y Hanna se giran en redondo, entre ellas y su salvación hay solo cinco muto payasos, pero lejos, dentro de los matorrales las risas continúan por lo que más pronto que tarde podrían enfrentarse a más.

Hanna se arma de valor y va contra el primero, Danielle contra otro, los otros tres se lanzan a sus costados buscando obtener aunque sea un pedazo de carne. Danielle cae en las garras de uno, la espesa saliva del muto cae sobre su rostro pero en el último momento una daga le perfora el cráneo maquillado. Aria desde la orilla lanza otra daga para salvar a Hanna y ambas chicas corren al río. Sin embargo los mutos restantes lo tienen claro, las persiguen y Aria está segura que las alcanzarán a ambas, ella por toro lado solo tiene una daga, mejor aprovecharla...

Danielle grita cuando los mutos la capturan, Hanna abre mucho los ojos, las garras viscosas de las bestias destrozan a la que por una semana fue su amiga, los gritos, el sonido de la carne al ser desgarrada y la sangre oscura por toda la arena del lago... está a unos metros del agua pero no puede moverse, Danielle grita, Hanna puede ver una de sus botas tirada a un lado y de pronto se pregunta si aquel objeto de cuero estará solo o aún conservará su pie... Suelta un grito cuando algo hala de su mano y descarga un poderoso golpe con su espada que por suerte Aria frena con la propia.

Múevete!-la chica obedece, uno de los mutos levanta la cabeza y lanza un zarpazo hacia ella, pero es tarde, en cuanto hanna toca el agua está segura que no puede alcanzarla... o eso cree, a penas ha tocado la superficie líquida cuando siente la garra atrapar su otra mano, el monstruo la jala de vuelta a la arena, Aria, desesperada le clava las uñas en el antebrazo y tira de ella hacia el agua, Hanna intenta ir con su amiga, mientras el olor a sangre escapa de la boca de la bestia. Hanna mira al payaso directo a los ojos un momento, no hay nada allí, sin embargo siente la resolución de aquel problema antes de que sea tomada, la bestia muerde su brazo y tira. Con un lacerante destello de dolor, Hanna siente como su brazo se fragmenta y cae al agua aullando de dolor sin soltar la mano de Aria. La chica grita, no quiere mirar, sabe que no debe mirar... pero al final voltea, la bestia engulle a mordiscos su brazo que aún sujeta la espada férreamente. Listo. Es todo. Sin más Hanna Marin se desmaya.

* * *

 **too much gore?**

 **Me gustaría saber... ¿Que les pareció? así que déjenme sus comentarios al respecto :3**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **-OA**


	56. Dia uno

Emily está cansada, dolorida, herida, asustada y muy cansada, pero los primeros rayos de sol se asoman ya y el destino parece darle a la chica una oportunidad porque en la claridad divisa un pequeño banco de arena cobijado por un par de tupidos matorrales hacia donde nada, arrastrando a Jack con cuidado de mantener su cabecita a flote.

Nada más tocar tierra, la chica se tumba al lado de su compañero y lo mueve con suavidad, está a punto de llamarlo cuándo una voz la sorprende.

¿Escucharon eso?-Reconoce la voz de Holden y su sangre hierve, está a punto de salir a lanzar una daga directo a su cuello pero se detiene al oír la conversación.

Déjalo estar-dice Noel-nadie nos ha seguido hasta aquí.

Y si lo llegasen a hacer-gruñe Harrik-peor para ellos.

El corazón de Emily se detiene, en las condiciones actuales se sabe en plena desventaja, por lo que se plantea salir de allí, gira un poco y arrastra a Jack intentando no hacer ruido y fracasando cuando uno de sus tridentes golpea una roca suavemente.

¡Les digo que escucho algo!-Holden se pone de pie y Emily contiene la respiración mientras se cierne sobre el pecho de Jack para protegerlo.

Iré a revisar-bufa Harrik, segundos más tarde se oye un golpe y un quejido.

¿Que mierda haces?-gruñe Noel con voz contenida-deja de portarte como un marica y alarmarte por todo!

Te digo que escuché...-

Si no puedes ser fuerte al menos finge delante del grandulón idiota del doce-le interrumpe-si no cree que valgas la pena te matará

¿No somos una alianza?-inquiere el tributo del diez.

Sólo contra Dilaurentis, Mongomery y Fields-aclara Noel-luego de eso estamos por nuestra cuenta... y ni siquiera sé si puedo prometer eso-añade-así que...

Emily escucha como ambos se alejan, luego aguarda mientras oye a Harrik volver diciendo que hay "terreno limpio" y por último mientras los oye establecer guardias para dormir, a partir de allí, sólo hay silencio y de pronto cae en la cuenta de que aquello va terriblemente peor de lo que pensaba; su cabeza sigue recostada en el pequeño pecho de Jack y pero allí tampoco hay nada que oír, todo se encuentra en un profundo y macabro silencio en el que Emily no se permite ni llorar por miedo a ser descubierta.

Ali gira mientras duerme y cae al suelo de cantera con un ruido sordo.

Mierda-gruñe antes de salir disparada hacia los matorrales espinosos que ilumina el sol.

Arriba!-grita Jean despertando a Spencer, Toby y Lyndon-carajo despierten!

¿Qué pasa?-Inquiere Lyndon empuñando una daga. Tanto él como Spencer están preparados para una ataque pero ella niega con la cabeza.

Oí un ruido y sali a ver que era-informa-la vi alejarse corriendo...

¿A quién?-inquiere Toby apoyando la mirada inquisitiva de Spencer.

Dilaurentis-

¡¿Y por que no la seguiste?!-gruñe Spencer sin a penas mover la boca. La chica parece lista para disculparse pero la tributo del dos no lo permite, en lugar de eso la aparta de un empujón y sale de la curnocopia.

No parece que fuera a atacar, imagino que más bien quería robarnos y tropezó o algo así-Lyndon levanta una ceja incrédulo y examina al rededor luego suelta un improperio y de un salto se cuelga de una saliente metálica del cuerno dorado y sube. Spencer lo mira con la sangre hirviendo de rabia consciente de lo que su amigo intenta verificar.

¿Cómo carajo paso?-inquiere Toby asombrado cuando Lyndon deja caer una mochila de suministros frente a sus tres compañeros-¿durmió allá arriba?

Hay que rastrearla -bufa Spencer cuando Lyndon baja de un brinco-Jean, ¿Por dónde?

Deberías descsnsar-murmura Toby.

No-gruñe y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Jean añade-¿Por dónde?

Tiene la boca adolorida, siente que la cabeza le estallará, sin embargo lsu instinto cazador es más fuerte, la noche anterior recibió una caja de suturas y gasas... nada de morflina, no fue agradable pero al menos su boca había vuelto relativamente a la normalidad.

Ali se maldice mentalmente mientras sigue el camino que intentó tomar la noche anterior sin éxito, ¿Cómo cometió un error tan básico como literalmente caerse de la cama? (Eso no le pasaba desde niña) ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido huir sin más dejando su mochila de suministros allá arriba? Oye detrás suyo un alboroto y deduce que la manada profesional la sigue, de modo que aprieta el paso, ganando unos cuantos metros antes de que divise un caudaloso río, se detiene en seco decidida a virar en otra dirección cuando se da cuenta de que si Emily siguió aquella dirección solo hay un camino que pudo haber tomado, de modo que sin dilación se adentra en él chapoteando y procurando no perder el piso sólo por si acaso.

Carajo...-el agua estaba helada, pero no dejó que aquello la detuviera, se aseguró el escudo a la espalda con ayuda de unas correas que Cashmere había procurado incluir, guardó la espada en su vaina y tomó una daga con fuerza antes de dejarse llevar por la corriente encogiendo las piernas. Era terriblemente difícil mantenerse a flote con todo ese metal encima, la chica estuvo a punto de hundirse un par de veces, mismas en las cuales bastó estirar las piernas para impulsarse de vuelta a la superficie.

¡Allá está!-Alison volteó a tiempo de ver a la manada de Spencer en la lejanía de una roca saliente señalado en su dirección. El corazón le dio un vuelco de miedo cusndo vio a Spencer curvarse lista para tirar una lanza, debían ser unos 16 metros en linea recta, un aperitivo para la chica que destrozaba dianas sin aparente esfuerzo.

Le duele como el infierno pero Spencer lanza con una enorme presición, Ali ve caer el arma directo hacia ella y resuelve zambullirse a un lado, que para su desgracia es más hondo de lo que pensaba y en cuestión de nada, se ve arrastrada por la fuerza del caudal.

El agua se ocupará de ella-murmura Toby.

No lo daremos por sentado-Spencer le pasa un hacha a Jean y se saca la cazadora para nadar mejor, sin embargo Lyndon la sorprende cuando le entrega su mandoble.

Mejor que te vean cuidando la curnocopia-dice-pensarán que eres blanco fácil por tu herida y los acabarán-luego dirigiéndose a Jeannette añade-ven conmigo-sin esperar el chico se lanza al agua Jean mira a Spencer inquisitiva y esta añade de mala gana, más que molesta por recibir una orden de Lyndon está enojada porque a ella no se le ocurrió primero, seguro que en el Capitolio Melissa tampoco estará contenta.

Spencer y Toby los miran ser arrastrados por el agua. Alison se ha perdido de vista, pero Spencer confía en que su equipo la alcance, cuenta con ello, porque por alguna razón, en su fuero interno solo hay una persona con oportunidades de vencerla y definitivamente no puede dejarla vivir.

Hanna duerme, o está desmayada, honestamente Aria no puede decir la diferencia, a penas la chica perdió el brazo, cayó inconsciente, lo cual para Aria fue una suerte porque así resultó más sencillo sujetarla para que no se ahogara, sentarla en el lecho del río mientras en la orilla los muto-payasos se desesperaban por el olor a sangre y ponerle un torniquete con el que esperó a que las bestias se fueran lo cual ocurrió al amanecer.

Oculta en una pequeña cueva en la base de un cerro gordo y bofo de poca altura (60 metros a lo más) Aria duda si moverla para asegurarse de que aún vive o dejarla dormir para que no tenga que ver...

El inconfundible pitido de un paracaídas plateado se oye en las afueras de la cueva, Aria se levanta con rapidez y cautela, ha curado sus quemaduras y las de su amiga con una mezcla de yerbas que parece estar funcionando por lo que está segura de que lo que sea que trae aquel artefacto es para el problema más apremiante que ahora enfrentan.

¿Afeelicina?-no ha oído hablar nunca de eso, pero han mandado seis ampolletas inyectables con un dosificador-intramuscular...

Intra...¿Que?-Aria da un pequeño brinco por el susto, luego se voltea a ver a Hanna que intenta incorporarse-¿dónde...? Due...le

Vuelve a recostarte-dice Aria dejando la pequeña caja metálica en el piso y preparándose para intectarla-no ha pasa...-un grito de horror interrumpe su oración y la chica se da la vuelta con rapidez encarando la entrada de la cueva aunque al hacerlo nota que allí no hay nadie. Voltea cuando escucha el ruido sordo que hace Hanna al caer desmayada nuevamente.

¿Han?-la chica se acerca, la ve allí tirada, inconsciente de nuevo, seguramente ha visto el muñón quemado y ha caído de vuelta, espera que no la odie por aquello pero era lo que debía hacer; sellar la hemorragia para que ella pudiera vivir. La chica acaricia sus cabellos rubios y suspira Aria no la culpa; el simple recuerdo del olor de su carne quemada le hace querer vomitar, imaginar ver tu propio brazo así, debe de ser un shock impresionante.

La chica del distrito diez guarda de nuevo la medicina, no tiene sentido usarla mientras su compañera se encuentre inconsciente. Repentinamente siente un golpe en la espalda que la tira al suelo, oye el desenvainar de una daga y sin saber exactamente cómo se gira y lanza una piedra a la cara de su oponente quien grita y antes de que la atacante tenga oportunidad de hacer nada, Aria lanza un cuchillo a su garganta. Es una chica a penas más grande que ella, se lleva las manos al cuello intentando salvarse pese a saber que es inútil. Aria la observa a los ojos suplicantes y siente un vacío en el estómago la chica escupe una casada carmesí antes de caer rendida a los pies de Aria, su asesina.

* * *

 **Hello, It's me.**

 **Lo sé, espero que puedan disculparme por la tardanza de poco más de un mes (shame on me) pero aunque he querido escribir, entre mi universidad y unas prácticas que debo hacer en un laboratorio, todo esto pinta bastante, bastante complicado, este es en realidad un medio capítulo del que quería entregarles originalmente y que estaba agendado para hace dos semanas, pero igual se los dejo porque pensé que merecían una explicación de mi ausencia y no quería dejarles un simple aviso parroquial XD.**

 **Ahora que ya me estoy acoplando al ritmo de mi escuela y las prácticas antes mencionadas espero subir la otra mitad de este cap el sábado de la siguiente semana y así consecutivamente.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, paciencia, lecturas y comentarios. Son lo más.**

 **Kisses**

-OA


	57. Día uno (parte 2)

Llegados a ese momento Ali solo conserva la espada y el escudo atados a su cuerpo, patalea y bracea intentando que la corriente no la lleve al fondo, cosa que ya ha ocurrido un par de horribles veces que espera no se repitan. Como puede voltea; Lyndon y Jean están cada vez más cerca de atraparla, si sale a tierra la tendrán a tiro, si se queda en el agua la alcanzarán, no parece haber una solución correcta para salir de aquel embrollo, hasta que unos metros adelante divisa una pequeña columna de humo, intentando no ahogarse presta atención y entonces la figura de Noel llama su atención.

Es una reacción tonta, un plan tan malo que puede resultar, lanza un grito, respira profundo y se sumerge. Deja que el agua la arrastre y el peso del escudo la sumerja, luego cuando se siente sin aire, patea el lecho terroso y sale a la superficie. De inmediato le llega el sonido familiar de una batalla y sonríe mientras patalea. Por un momento al ver a Lyndon y Jean pelear siente que las cosas irán bien, pero luego siente un horrible dolor en la pierna derecha y suelta un chillido, no sabe si ha logrado llamar la atención de alguien, no se molesta en verificar, está muy ocupada intentando no hundirse, sin embargo no funciona, se hunde, bracea y patalea pero una de sus piernas no responde, al final siente el agua entrar por su boca y su nariz, el pánico invade su ser y por última vez sus pensamientos vuelan hacia Emily, hacia su familia y hacia la nieve que suele caer en el distrito uno, luego todo se vuelve oscuro.

¿Todo bien?-inquiere Aria y poniéndole una lata con una infusión de hierbas en la mano.

¿Tú que crees?-responde Hanna bebiendo un trago-ni siquiera... puedo mirarlo...

Lo lamento mucho-murmura Aria sintiéndose estúpida por la pregunta-es... que no sé que decir...

¿Tu... me quemáste?-la tributo del diez asiente ante la pregunta-gracias... creo.

Necesitaba parar la hemorragia y evitar una infección-se escusa-pero tampoco fue sencillo para mi...-Hanna asiente.

¿Y... Danielle?-inquiere la rubia-¿Lo soñé o...?

No lo soñaste-afirma Aria-la atraparon.

La destrozaron-recuerda Hanna estremeciéndoce-creo que aún puedo oler... su sangre.

Si...-

No es figurado-asegura la rubia-aun puedo oler sangre.

Ah...-Aria mira a otro lado-eso... debes oler la sangre de... la otra chica.

¿Que otra chica?-Aria tuerce un poco el gesto y en pocas palabras relata lo ocurrido con su atacante tan solo algunas horas antes. Al final del relato que en palabras de Aria suena frío, casi impersonal, Hanna se queda callada-¿Y bien? ¿Es diferente?

¿Diferente a que?-inquiere Aria.

A la teoría-dice Hanna-¿Es difícil matar?

No, no es difícil en lo absoluto-suspira la chica-no en el momento al menos, pero una vez que tienes conciencia de lo que has hecho... no sé, ahora solo pienso en que lo único que esa chica quería era volver a casa, como nosotras.

Sólo una lo logrará-dice Hanna-no te sientas mal, quizá la libraste de algo peor.

Quizá...-

¿Aria?-inquire la rubia después de un rato-¿Por que me salvaste? Habría sido más sencillo dejarme morir, estarías más cerca de tu hermano.

No lo sé-Responde Aria. Luego se establece entre ellas un extraño silencio. Hanna observa su muñón con gesto de asco y lágrimas en los ojos, físicamente no le duele por supuesto, (Aria se ha encargado de administrar un poco de ese medicamento) pero hay otro tipo de dolor. Aria la observa, dejando pasar las horas mientras piensa, pero por más que piense, lo piense y lo vuelva a pensar, no llega a una conclusión directa de por que la ha salvado.

Emily mira un aerodeslizador cruzar el cielo. ¿Llevará en su interior el cuerpecito inerte de Jack? Una parte de ella se siente estúpida por casi morir por él, la otra sabe que no pudo ser de otra manera.

Mira al rededor, el entorno es seco, con clima de estepa, desértico a excepción de algunos grandes arbustos espinosos, acacias, matorrales (muchos matorrales), cactáceas redondas y columnares por lo que le ha tomado bastante tiempo encontrar un lugar que medianamente proporcione una sombra donde guarecerse del sol abrasador, pero al final ha encontrado una pequeña acacia de larguísimas espinas que forman una sombra decente y ha logrado arrastrar a Ali debajo del mismo.

Fue su distracción la que le dio una oportunidad de volver al agua arrastrando sus cosas y el curpo inerte de Jack, pensaba alcanzar a Ali y nadar río abajo con ella pero cuando la escuchó gritar y la vio sumergirse peleando por mantenerse a flote y desapareciendo sin volver a salir, supo que no sería posible, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, dejó ir al niño y sacó a Ali del agua.

Luego vino lo difícil.

Porque para Emily fue relativamente sencillo arrastrar su cuerpo inerte por todo el río hasta una roca saliente, que quemaba como el infierno, cargando su mochila y dos tridentes (uno de los cuales perdió por el camino) pero inclinarse sobre su pecho, escuchar solo silencio y traerla de vuelta, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en esta vida.

Te pondrás bien-susurró mientras le acomodaba el cabello suavemente detrás de la oreja. Luego se recostó en la tierra y se llevó una mano al ojo. La mayoría del tiempo lo sentía funcional pero entumido, más evitaba moverlo por el horrible dolor que le provocaba, todo el viaje río abajo había sido para ella un martirio. Suspiró. No sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero estaba convencida que la uña de Harrik le había perforado parte del ojo. Con cautela tocó la piel del abdomen de Alison y la sintió helada "No"se dijo "ella está bien, yo debo estar ardiendo en fiebre..."

 _"la septicemia podría matarlos en cuestión de horas"_

Emily suspira y se abre la chamarra. "Ayuda" grita su mente "pide ayuda" Un paracaídas le salvaría la vida, ella lo sabe ¿Querrá Muscida que suplique? "Que se joda Muscida" murmura de vuelta "No voy a rogarle a nadie" Con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Ali cierra el ojo bueno "Que sea lo que deba ser" Quizá Ali se despierte y logre ayudarla, o quizá para cuando lo haga sea demasiado tarde y solo encuentre para si una oportunidad en forma de su cadáver, una mochila de suministros y un tridente. La tributo del distrito cuatro ya no quiere pensar en ello, de modo que dirige su mente, lejos del calor seco y abrasador que siente, hacia la fresca brisa marina, los ojos de Maya y el refrescante cobijo del mar.

Ya lo cacharemos-dice Toby.

Menudo inicio de mierda-bufa Spencer sentándose en una amplia roca de cuarzo. Toby sonríe-¿Por qué carajo siempre sonríes?-inquiere Spencer-¿Te das cuenta siquiera de dónde estamos o que hacemos? No me molesté por una mancha en un mantel ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera porque llevamos horas cazando y solo tenemos eso-señala a un par de liebres colgadas de la espalda del chico-Estoy cabreada porque encontramos un tributo y no pude matarlo, no puedo siquiera rastrearlo! ¡¿De que demonios te ríes?!-inquiere de nuevo.

De nada-dice-de ti, de esta situación, de todo... quizá estoy un poco loco... lo llevo en la sangre ¿Recuerdas?

Ah... tu madre y sus... escapes de la realidad-murmura Spencer.

Exacto, no sé como le habrá afectado-dice-pero prefiero que si me está viendo, no se angustie por mi, quiero que sepa que estoy bien, por eso sonrío-Spencer lo mira por un largo rato mientras caminan ¿Cómo puede ser que aún en esos escenarios él piense en su madre antes que en sí mismo? ¿Cómo es que ella no ha pensado en Verónica Hastings hasta ese momento? "No lo haces porque necesitas fortaleza, no debilidad" responde la voz de Melissa en su cabeza y ella asiente.

Deberíamos volver-dice la chica cuando el sol se pierde lentamente entre las montañas-hemos ido muy al sur, llegaremos a la curnocopia de noche si bien nos va... aunque quizá debamos acampar en algún lugar...

No crees que sea como anoche ¿Verdad?-inquiere Toby-ya sabes, con los payasos de nuevo, porque de ser así no vamos a lograrlo...

¿Dónde está el optimismo que le quieres mostrar a tu madre Cavanaugh?-inquiere Spencer algo asustada. No pueden hacerlo ¿O si?-en marcha.

treinta segundos-anuncia Cece. Mona aguarda de pie en el centro mientras sus vigilantes manejan todo a su alrededor. Clava la vista en Alison que de vuelta en sus cinco sentidos cuida la fiebre de Emily sin parar de agradecerle por la ayuda, en Aria que despiela un conejo, ante la mirada llorosa de Hanna y en Spencer que camina con Toby, sin saberlo en el mismo cuadrante que la oculta tributo del distrito tres-prevenidos... cinco... tres... y... esperen... si, ahora!

El himno del capitolio atrae la atención de todos los tributos: Spencer y Toby se detienen, Aria y Hanna se miran un segundo antes de salir disparadas a la entrada de la cueva, Emily y Alison ni siquiera se molestan, a través de su techo de espinas el sello del capitolio es totalmente visible.

Un segundo después aparecen las fotografías:

Primero el chico del distrito tres (Spencer hace una mueca; Alison debería estar muerta)

luego Jack (Emily aparta la vista, llorar es tan doloroso que no se lo permite, no encuentra desahogo hasta que Alison sujeta su mano y ella decide que es suficiente, que puede aferrarse a ella por lo que devuelve el gesto)

Danielle (Hanna se muerde los labios y cierra el puño que conserva clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano mientras espera con el corazón en la boca...)

Luego los dos del ocho (Hanna rompe a llorar de alegría, eso significa que Caleb y Lucas aún sobreviven y de momento no le importa nada más, pero para Aria significa algo diferente: Spencer, Lyndon, Jean y Toby siguen vivos y muy probablemente siguen juntos. ¿Seguirá Spencer considerándola su aliada?)

Los dos del nueve (Aria se permite disculparse mentalmente con la chica antes de que su fotografía desaparezca del cielo)

El chico del once ("lo que me inyectas no es medicina como tal" susurra Hanna a Aria con rapidez aprovechando que la música cubre lo que dice "creo que es morflina")

la chica del doce (Harrik la mira sin expresar emoción, pero recordando, como solía verla en sus paseos por el quemador, de la mano de su novio mientras el cuidaba de su hermano en la trastienda de la verduleria)

Y justo cuando creen que todo ha acabado aparece un mensaje escrito con letras rojas en el firmamento:

 _"Va a llover, procuren no mojarse, perras. -A"_

¿Has visto...?-inquiere Toby y Spencer asiente.

¿No se supone que no deben darnos más anuncios salvo los banquetes y esas tonterías?-pregunta Spencer.

Pasó lo mismo en el tubo-recuerda el chico-es decir lo viste ¿no? las letras rojas que avisaban de los mut... oh

Va a llover-murmura Spencer-¿Que cosa? ¿Ácido?-mira al cielo, el cual suelta un rugido en forma de trueno que se deja oír por toda la arena-justo cuando creo que nada puede sorprenderme...-gruñe Spencer-justo cuando lo creo...

Corre!-urge Toby.

Aria observa con curiosidad la escena: el viento comienza a soplar fuertemente levantando en remolinos que estorban su visión, las nubes parecen descender varios metros acercándose a ellos mientras se tornan oscuro con una rapidez que delata su naturaleza artificial y poco a poco comienza a caer la lluvia sobre el aquel páramo árido.

He traído esto-dice Hanna tendiéndole la pequeña lata en la que bebió té de hierbas y una cantimplora de metal.

¿Te sientes bien?-Aria nota los temblores en su mano, su mandíbula tensa y el rostro sudoroso que delatan que efectivamente aquello bien puede ser morflina y más aún su efecto está pasando: Hanna comienza a sentir el dolor-Dame un segundo, pondré esto fuera y te atenderé-la rubia asiente. Aria sale sin más, no le importa mojarse un poco, pero a penas se pone fuera de la protección de su escondite, regresa, entonces observa con más cuidado: impactan la tierra piedras del tamaño de guisantes cada vez más grandes, piedras que caen del cielo. Aria suspira y sin más se sumerge en el interior de la cueva, donde una pálida Hanna la espera.

Emily intenta moverse sin perder el tridente que le sirve de apoyo, Alison la tiene sujeta por la cintura y la obliga a caminar a paso veloz mientras las cubre a ambas con el escudo dorado, lleva su espada en el cinturón y la mochila al hombro, intentando que la marcha de la tributo del cuatro sea más ligera y aunque parece funcionar, en el fondo la rubia duda que aquello sea suficiente.

Se vuelven más grandes-grita Emily sobre el estruendo que produce la roca contra el metal.

Lo sé-gruñe Alison, en el suelo las rocas del tamaño de manzanas a penas le permiten caminar, los impactos son tan poderosos que Alison mantiene los dientes apretados para no ceder-tenemos que buscar refugio! o quizá haya que volver al río como la vez pasada!

El mensaje decía "no se mojen"-grita Emily sobre el estruendo-además por allí no hay nada que nos cubra, las montañas son lo que queda!-Alison mira el horizonte, hay una distancia considerable entre ellas y el primer cerro gordo, bofo y chaparro que alcanza a divisar, pero aún así se arma de valor, sujeta de nuevo a Emily y sin querer su mano resbala tocando la piel de su cintura, más allá del vuelco de corazón que esto le supone, una nueva preocupación surge dentro suyo: la fiebre de la chica no ha hecho más que aumentar.

Una vez cuando Spencer era pequeña, se escapó de la escuela con dos amigas y fueron a la cantera para "salir de aventura". Ese día un poco de la ladera se desbordó cayendo sobre las niñas ocultas entre los arbustos de la orilla. No fue grave según los doctores: eran solo ramas, pasto y rocas de tierra que aunque les sacaron algunas contusiones y rasguños, sin embargo para ellas se sintió como el presagio de la muerte.

Así se sentía Spencer ahora. Solo que esta vez era real.

¡Toby!-gritó cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos para amortiguar las pedradas que caían sobre sus hombros y espalda-¡Toby!-¿Cómo había podido perderlo?. Trastabilló como pudo intentando no pisar las piedras grandes como toronjas que le arrancaban lágrimas cada vez que la golpeaban, caminó y caminó por lo que le pareció una eternidad trepando un pequeño cerro mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de heridas cada vez más preocupantes hasta que cegada por el dolor perdió el piso y resbaló. Sintió un dolor generalizado al caer por la ladera y después salir volando por un desfiladero hasta caer un segundo más tarde sobre aquellas piedras que ya alcanzaban el tamaño de melones pequeños. Entonces y solo entonces, Spencer Hastings sucumbió ante la oscuridad.

Aria se acerca con cuidado a la entrada, Hanna detrás de ella con un semblante ligeramente mejorado la sigue cautelosa. La tributo del distrito diez mira asombrada a Spencer Hastings tirada fuera de su cueva y sin pensarlo dos veces toma una de sus manos e intenta jalarla dentro para protegerla.

¿Que crees que haces?-inquiere Hanna. Para ella no tiene sentido, pero para Aria parece tenerlo porque deja su lanza botada por allí y la jala con fuerza sin éxito.

Un fuerte golpeteo metálico llama la atención de la rubia; dos figuras se mueven en tormenta de piedras que ha bajado de intensidad pero cada vez lanza rocas más grandes. Hanna reconoce la figura alta y atlética de Emily al instante y el cabello rubio de Alison. Aria, ocupada en proteger la cabeza de Specner no les presta atención.

¡Tenemos compañía!-grita la rubia, pero debe repetirlo y para cuando Aria levanta la vista Alison está casi en la entrada de la cueva. La chica del distrito diez se gira y toma su lanza, pero baja la vista contrariada cuando ve que Ali prácticamente arroja a Emily dentro de la cueva y cubre la cabeza de Spencer con un precioso y amplio escudo dorado.

Hanna atrapa a Emily quien sin más se desploma en sus brazos. La rubia intenta agarrarla pero el manejo que tiene de su muñón es por demás precario por lo que la morena cae de lleno provocando un ruido que apenas se escucha entre todo el desastre. Cree que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor pero al tratar de levantarla y sentir su piel ardiendo se da cuenta de que tan equivocada estaba.

Finalmente. Aria logra liberar a Spencer y entre ella y Ali la arrastran dentro, la chica no es más que un mar de contusiones y sangre tirada junto a una Emily a la que Hanna comienza a ponerle paños de agua en la frente y el pecho

Aria y Alison se miran por un segundo.

¿Que tal va?-inquiere la chica del distrito diez con la lanza firmemente sujeta en la mano.

¿Que te digo?-responde Alison levantando ligeramente el escudo a pesar de tener el brazo más cansado que nunca en su vida-El clima es una mierda.

* * *

Hey! Que gusto leerlos por aquí. :3 hasta la siguiente semana

-Kisses OA


	58. Día dos

El clima es una mierda, si, algo supe-murmura Aria-no tenemos mucha agua Han-la rubia levanta la vista-no la gastes toda.

No lo haré-dice.

¿Y a ti que te pasó?-inquiere Alison a Hanna. La aludida esconde su muñón y por alguna razón enrojece de vergüenza.

Déjala en paz-gruñe Aria

Fue solo una pregunta-responde Ali.

Se hace un incómodo silencio.

La tensión es palpable, Aria aún conserva la lanza, pero está segura que en un enfrentamiento contra Alison perderá. Ali por su parte duda de su fuerza física: ha prácticamente arrastrado a Emily el último kilómetro, esto cargando el tridente y soportando el envite de las piedras, además si ella pelea contra Aria ¿Se atreverá Hanna a defenderla? ¿Matará a Emily si ella intenta algo? La chica lo duda, pero tampoco quiere averiguarlo.

Las tributos del diez y el uno sopesan sus opciones. Alison se ha decidido a atacar y Aria lo percibe pero un segundo antes de que la rubia pueda hacer el amago de tomar su espada Hanna habla:

Emily necesita mucha ayuda-dice y ambas voltean para ver a la rubia examinando su ojo herido-pero en serio mucha ayuda, es probable que pierda el ojo, si no lo ha perdido ya... y la fiebre...

¿Puedes hacer algo?-inquiere Ali preocupada.

Tengo algo para el dolor-responde la rubia-pero nada más... estoy dispuesta a compartirlo si... te comportas.

¿Si me comporto?-inquiere Alison con una sonrisa de suficiencia luego las mira a las dos como sopesando sus movimientos.

O puedes intentar lo que quieras-dice Aria-muy probablemente no mueras, pero seguro que ella lo hará-dice señalando a Emily.

¿Qué hay de ella?-inquiere Alison mirando a Spencer.

Está conmigo-informa Aria-si la puedes controlar, no tengo problema con compartir esta cueva hasta el amanecer

Me parece bien-dice Hanna-Spencer no despertará en un buen rato-Ali suspira, luego baja su escudo poco a poco hasta ponerlo en el suelo.

Tengo una espada en el cinturón-informa-¿Quieren que la deje también?-No da tiempo a responder, suena un fuerte pitido que las pone a todas en alerta. Entre las rocas cae un paracaídas plateado.

De prisa-urge Aria mirando a Ali-o quedará sepultado bajo las rocas

No pienso dejar a Em sola-dice ofreciéndole el escudo.

¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a dejar a Hanna a tu merced?-inquiere Aria.

No pienso hacer nada-dice Ali

Tampoco yo...-responde Aria

Quizá no ahora pero...-

¡¿Con un carajo pueden ir ambas?!-Hanna las mira con furia-¡Ya!, las dos ¡Ahora!-Ali toma el escudo de mala gana y se dirige a la salida seguida de Aria.

Tu primero-murmura Ali-cubriendo la cabeza de Aria con el escudo.

Si me hace algo mata a Emily-indica Aria antes de salir con Alison pisándole los talones.

Emily-murmura Hanna mientras la mueve suavemente-¿Em?-Examina de nuevo el ojo y el estómago se le revuelve mientras unta un trapo medianamente limpio con agua para limpiar la sangre seca y pequeños rastros de pus que supuran de una herida profunda-diablos...-oye un pequeño gemido de dolor y mira a Emily pero esta no da señales de moverse, por lo que regresa su vista a Spencer. La tributo del dos bañada en sangre por los cortes que tiene en todo el cuerpo intenta incorporarse-No, no Spencer-dice mientras se acerca a ella-túmbate de nuevo...-la tributo del dos parece desubicada-Soy Hanna del distrito seis, Aria me pidió que te cuidara... ¿Son aliadas o algo así?-se debe hablar con los pacientes, eso le había dicho Sean alguna vez, mantenerlos entretenidos, mientras los examinas pero la verdad Spencer no parecía poder hablar-seguro tanta roca de ha dejado aturdida...-Hana mira sus brazos moretoneados, rasguñados y el tobillo en una posición extraña-tienes suerte-murmura Hanna-el tobillo es lo único que se acomodar...-la chica se levanta pero cuando intenta cargar la pistola con su medicamento, se da cuenta de que no puede hacerlo sólo con la mano izquierda-mierda...

Ya estamos-dice Aria que entra corriendo de vuelta a la cueva.

Es para Emily-dice la rubia que entra a continuación con un maletín muy parecido al de Hanna-deben ser antibióticos... por favor que sean antibióticos...-murmura mientras abre el maletín.

Si, son antibióticos dice-Hanna nada más ver la botella del medicamento.

¿Estás segura?-inquiere Aria

Si-

¿Eres doctora o algo?-pregunta Ali.

Ni mucho menos-ríe la tributo del seis-pero salí con un enfermero... algo se me quedó. Aria ¿Quieres inyectar a Spencer y luego a Em?-la aludida asiente-Spencer necesita algo para el dolor, puedes usar de mis medicinas y...

Yo puedo poner el antibiótico de Em-se ofrece Ali

Spencer también necesitará un poco-dice Aria-muchos cortes, pueden generar una contaminación.

No es mi problema-responde Ali secamente-y de cualquier manera no puedo decidir para medicinas que no son mias.

Míralo de esta manera: es su cuota para permanecer en la cueva-dice Aria

Su cooperación es que yo no te reviente la cabeza-gruñe Ali con desdén.

No, esa es TÚ cooperación-recalca Aria-no hacemos paquete por parejas, lo siento.

Chicas maldición!-gruñe Hanna cuando ambas se levantan-Ali, da un poco de antibiótico ¿Si? Sabes que Emily lo haría...

Tú no sabes eso-dice la rubia aunque sabe que de hecho es probable que eso fuera verdad.

Sí que lo sé-responde Hanna-además, yo misma le daré algo para el dolor ¿Te parece un trato justo?

A penas-masculla la rubia

Es suficiente-suspira Hanna y asiente en dirección a Aria quien se levanta y toma el medicamento de Hanna, inyecta primero a Spencer y luego a Emily bajo la atenta mirada de Alison. Luego es el turno de la chica del distrito uno de aplicar el antibiótico, primero a Em y luego a Spencer. No duda que se pueda matar a alguien con ese antibiótico pero aquello podría significar también que Emily no tuviese una dosis que pudiera necesitar, así que prefiere poner en la tributo del dos un poco menos de lo indicado.

Aria siguiendo instrucciones precisas de Hanna acomoda el tobillo de Spencer y las dos cauterizan sus heridas con sumo cuidado. Ali las observa de lejos como haciendo guardia, mide el momento en el que pueda atacarlas a ambas por sorpresa pero Aria debe suponerlo porque se mantiene cerca de Emily, de manera que cualquier movimiento en falso que la chica dé será pagado con la vida de la tributo del cuatro.

Mientras las piedras siguen cayendo fuera de la cueva Hanna trabaja por horas lavando con cuidado el ojo herido de Emily una y otra vez. Al cabo de varios pases, la herida tiene mejor pinta quizá haga falta una sutura o algo así pero no está segura.

¿Perderá el ojo?-inquiere Alison.

No se ve profunda-suspira Hanna-pero necesita otro tratamiento...

¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquiere Aria.

Trabajo en los andenes de ensamble desde que tenía ocho años-dice-las condiciones no son las mejores, los accidentes son comunes, muy comunes... una vez a un chico le botó un disco en la cara, le perforó parte del ojo y esas cosas, se puso mal, peor que esto... hubo que quitárselo.

¿Crees que en este caso pase lo mismo?-la preocupación de Ali es evidente lo que hace a Hanna sonreírle compasiva pero a la vez triste.

Pues... no parece tan profunda-dice-pero en este entorno, tiene todas las de perder...-Ali suspira.

Te preocupas mucho por ella ¿no?-inquiere Aria.

Es que le gusta-se ríe Hanna sin poder evitarlo.

Claro que no-medio gruñe la tributo del uno pero su rostro adquiere rápidamente un sospechoso tono rojizo. Aria se une a las risas de Hanna.

¡Claro que sí!-se burla Hanna sonriente-te vi mirándola en los entrenamientos!

Creo que la arena ya las ha vuelto locas-dice Ali-por un segundo quieren matarme y al siguiente nos reímos de cosas sin sentido... igual nos hace falta más descanso...

No cambies el tema-le pica Aria-no creo que la hayas arrastrado hasta aquí solo porque eres buena gente.

¡Dejen de joder con eso!-gruñe Ali pero Aria y Hanna solo se ríen más-además ella tiene novia.

Prometida-le corrige Hanna

Lo que sea-murmura Ali girando los ojos en redondo.

¡Y ahora estás celosa!-Aria se ríe de vuelta ante el comentario de Hanna.

Como no te calles te rebanaré la garganta-amenaza Ali, pero Hanna solo ríe.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-La voz débil de Spencer sorprende a las chicas que se giran para encararla, ha logrado incorporarse lo suficiente como para recargarse en la pared de la cueva y las observa con recelo. La pequeña burbuja de ligereza que las chicas construyeron sin querer se revienta en ese momento. Ali mira a Spencer con ira contenida, Aria alterna miradas entre las tributos del uno y dos, mientras la daga de su mano se queda junto al cuello de Emily como una muda advertencia. Hanna las mira a todas temerosa de respirar demasiado alto.

¿Spencer?-inquiere Aria-¿Cómo estás?

¿Qué hace ella aquí?-la chica no aparta su vista de Alison.

TODAS estamos refugiándonos, ya sabes de las piedras que casi te matan-dice Aria-Alison me ayudó a traerte dentro y Emily te cedió algo de antibióticos.

Yo no lo pedí-gruñe Spencer y en un simple movimiento trata de alcanzar las dagas que porta en su cintura baja. Ninguna de las presentes se inmuta.

Te quitamos tus armas-dice Hanna-las armas de todas en realidad-señala a la pared más alejada de la entrada donde reposa el escudo y espada de Ali, la de Hanna y Aria junto a su lanza, el tridente de Emily y las dagas de Spencer.

Las quiero de vuelta-dice levantándose con cierta dificultad-y a esa perra-añade señalando a Emily-la quiero muerta.

Dejalo Spencer-dice Aria- puede que te haya salvado la vida con esos antibioticos.

Aún me debe esto-gruñe la chica señalando su mejilla cortada y suturada burdamente.

Todas hacemos un esfuerzo aquí Hastings-dice Ali-cuadrate o vete-Spencer la mira con rabia un segundo después del cual no se contiene y se lanza contra Alison. Para la chica es relativamente fácil esquivarla con un giro y sin más golpear con el codo la nuca de Spencer quien cae inconsciente al piso.

No!-el grito de Hanna no es por Spencer, sino por Emily cuyo cuello es amenazado por Aria.

Tranquila-dice Alison levantando las manos-estoy respetando el acuerdo, solo la puse a dormir de vuelta-Aria la observa en total silencio -hablando de lo cual, quizá todas deberíamos tomar un descanso-Aria se hace a un lado pues Ali pretende tirarse en el suelo terroso junto a Emily cuando lo consigue prosigue-dudo que alguien venga a buscar problemas con este clima...

Ella tiene razón-dice Hanna.

Pido la primera guardia-Alison se rie y niega con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de Aria.

Nadie vendrá-dice la chica levantándose y tomando una cuerda de la mochila de Emily-así que-amarra la muñeca de Spencer a la de Aria, la de esta a la suya, luego la de Emily y finalmente la única de Hanna-todas deberíamos descansar.

No sé...-Aria la mira insegura.

¿Tienes una mejor idea?-la chica niega-será solo un momento, oiremos cuando la lluvia amaine y en ese momento cada quien podrá partir a dónde desee-Sin más la chica se acomoda en el piso obligando a Aria a agacharse y cierra los ojos. Aria mira a Hanna y esta se encoge de hombros antes de acostarse junto a Emily. Aria hace lo propio quedándose entre Ali y Spencer y luego de revisar que la chica no sangre de la nuca por el golpe cierra los ojos. Planea mantenerse así, fingiendo que duerme pero alerta por si Alison intenta cualquier cosa, pero es obvio que ha subestimando a su cansancio porque unos cuantos segundos después cae profundamente dormida.

Cuando Emily se despierta se siente notablemente menos confundida, aunque bastante adolorida, deja de mirar el techo de la cueva y a su derecha encuentra a Ali profundamente dormida, voltea a su izquierda y ve a Hanna, aquello la descoloca por completo.

¿Que pasa? Nunca te habías despertado entre dos rubias sin saber exactamente por que-Hanna abre los ojos y le sonrie. Emily corresponde su sonrisa sin dudar.

Y aparte atada de manos-responde-me muero por saber que rayos pasó anoche...

Ven, te desato-Emily levanta sus manos cuidando no despertar a Alison. Hanna se acerca pero a penas se dispone a desatar el nudo se da cuenta que tendrá que hacerlo a una mano.

¿Que...-

Un muto la primera noche-dice esforzandose por desatar el nudo-tuve menos suerte que Aria pero más que Danielle.

Entonces tampoco empezaste bien ¿eh?-Hanna la mira-Harrik me atacó a penas me tuvo a tiro.

¿Así pasó lo del ojo?-ella asiente

Me culpaba por la traición-dice, solo entonces Hanna la mira directamente en su ojo sano encuentra una mirada de arrepentimiento-Noel robo de Ali un alucinógeno... veneno, no sé, lo mezcló con morflina y me hizo confesar.

¿Tortura?- inquiere Hanna

Más bien persuación-precisa Emily-estaba drogada, no opuse resistencia.

¿Porque no lo dijiste?-

Si lo hubiera hecho Ali habría tenido problemas, no era su culpa, quería protegerla-la chica se encoge de hombros mientras Hanna sonrie-¿Que pasa?

Entonces si te gusta-Emily sonrie en automatico.

Alli vas de nuevo, cotilla-le reclama-rodando los ojos-quiero que esté bien, tengo a mi chica en casa.

Escucha Em-suspira Hanna-creo que no está mal si te gusta, esta es una situa...

Para justo alli-suspira Emily-no quiero oirlo-Hanna asiente y le sonríe-bien, entonces dime... ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Porque estamos atadas en esta cueva?

Hanna se toma todo el tiempo posible para explicarle que ha ocurrido, Emily escucha sin interrumpir todo el extraño relato, al final cuando Hanna termina de hablar sólo asiente.

¿No estás preocupada?-inquiere Hanna.

¿Preocupada por que?-la rubia le mira con cautela

-Por Specner, no parece muy contenta contigo-

Me imagino que esa cortada no le sentó bien-Emily se encoge de hombros-ya me esperaba que me odiara.

¿Porque la mutilaste así?-

No era mi intención-admite-estaba confundida y asustada, solo quería encontrar a Jack y largarnos lo más rápido posible pero ella me atacó así que como pude me defendí.

Ah...-Hanna asiente-vi lo de Jack también, lo siento mucho Em.

Gracias-La tributo del cuatro suelta un suspiro y trata de levantarse con dificultad.

Aun pareces algo débil-murmura Hanna ayudándola con la mano buena-lo mejor será que te recuestes de nuevo.

No... -pero tan pronto se pone en pie la cueva entera gira ante sus ojos-puede que si...-da un paso y cae siendo atrapada a penas por Hanna-definitivamente, pero... puedes llevarme más cerca de la entrada? me estoy asando aquí dentro...

No tiene nada que ver con estar dentro-dice Hanna arrastrándola de cualquier modo más cerca de la entrada-aún tienes fiebre.

me sentía mejor...-objeta

¿Mejor que ayer? Sin duda-dice la chica ayudándola a bajar-pero de eso a estar repuesta...

¿Voy a morir Doctora Marin?-Hanna se ríe mientras Emily se recuesta en una de las paredes.

Sólo si Spencer se despierta antes que Ali-dice la chica adentrándose en la cueva y trayendo el maletín que pertenece a la chica y el propio-aún así tengo una mala noticia para usted.

¿Ah si?-inquiere la chica mientras abre ambos maletines para que Hanna no tenga que esforzarse y hacerlo con una mano-¿Cuál?

Morirás, tarde o temprano-dice con voz profética y ojos saltones. Ambas ríen.

No parecen dispuestas a despertarse-murmura Emily cargando una dosis en la extraña jeringa.

No las despertaría un cañonazo ahora mismo-dice Hanna.

Toma-dice Emily entregándole dos frascos de antibióticos a la chica.

¿Y eso?-inquiere Hanna extrañada.

Guárdatelos-

¿No estarán más seguros en su caja?-

Puede, sólo quiero que los tengas en caso de que nos separemos o algo-dice-ahora no las despierta ni un cañonazo, pero más tarde puede que se peleen y... no sé, sería bueno que tuvieses una reserva-Hanna sonríe y asiente luego le da dos de sus frascos a Emily.

Listo-dice la chica-no importa que pase, estamos cubiertas-ambas se sonríen.

Ali se despierta con una sonrisa de su reparador sueño más esta se esfuma casi al tiempo al notar que los nudos a su lado se han desecho. Está a punto de gritar el nombre de Emily cuando un ruido llama su atención.

No pasa nada-dice Hanna desde la entrada de la cueva-está bien, solo quería algo de aire-Ali se desata y se levanta para ir al lado de la tributo del seis, Emily duerme en la entrada, recargada en uno de los muros, con la ropa entreabierta y portando un sucio trapo húmedo en la frente.

¿Despertó?-inquiere tocando sus mejillas, asiente al constatar que su temperatura parece normal.

Solo un momento, tenía calor así que la traje aquí-dice-nada ha pasado desde entonces, lo cual es bueno, pero preocupante-dice la chica. Alison enarca la ceja-porque no ha pasado nada, mis trampas siguen sin tener conejos o algo que podamos comer-Ali asiente y suspira, tiene el cuerpo más adolorido que nunca, mira el cielo que se tiñe suavemente con la luz del sol y suspira.

Bien-no dice nada más, pero se sienta al lado de Hanna y Emily-Gracias por cuidarla-dice después de un rato.

No es difícil-responde Hanna-es una buena persona, en otra situación, seguro que habríamos sido buenas amigas.

Puede ser-murmura Ali aunque no lo cree en lo absoluto.

¿Piensas protegerla mucho tiempo más?-la pregunta toma a Alison por sorpresa-ya sabes, al final solo uno de todos nosotros puede ganar... ¿Que harás si al final solo quedan ella y tú?-Alison la mira con una intensidad desconocida y en ese momento Hanna intuye que quizá ha ido algo lejos con sus preguntas-olvídalo-murmura

¿Que harías, si quedaran solo Caleb y Tú?-inquiere Ali después de un rato. Hanna la mira impresionada pero para Ali ya no importa ¿Que más daba si Hanna se enteraba que estaba enamorada pero no era correspondida? ¿Cambiaría algo?¿Le daría ventaja de alguna manera? Quizá, pero Ali es consciente de alguna manera de que Hanna no las tracionaria no a Emily al menos.

oh...-

Si-dice la rubia recostándose en el suelo terroso-oh... No tiene mucho sentido, la conozco hace... ¿Una semana?

Si-dice Hanna-Sólo fueron siete días de preparación pero de alguna manera se ha sentido como una eternidad-pero creo que tiene sentido... es decir, nuestra situación no es muy usual que digamos... ¿Por que nuestra forma de enamorarnos debería ser la misma?

¿Eso crees?-inquiere Ali mirando al cielo despejado-Entonces si no tengo problema en morir por ella ¿No estoy loca?

¿Loca? si, un poco-sonríe Hanna pero a veces es algo que hacemos por quienes queremos-allí la tienes a ella, se metió en este desastre por salvar a alguien a quien quería.

ah si, ese es otro problema-gruñe Ali rodando los ojos-su queridísima Maya a quien no conozco pero ya me tiene harta-Hanna se ríe.

¿Habla mucho de ella?-inquiere Hanna.

La verdad es que si-admite de mala gana-pero es más que eso, es cómo lo hace...

¿Usando el tono más meloso que tiene, ese donde le brillan los ojos y todo?-

Si, ese-para sorpresa de Hanna, su interlocutora sonríe-casi adoración... lo detesto.

Te dan celos-sonríe la chica-No hay nada de malo en ello, quiere decir que te importa.

Son celos fuera de lugar-dice la chica-ella no me pertenece.

Tampoco le pertenece a Maya-dice Hanna. Ali la mira-no legalmente, además la pertenencia es relativa.

... no se que responder a eso-dice al fin

No respondas nada-dice Hanna-pero parece que de verdad te importa, si así es, deberías decírselo, no sé... pelear por ella o algo

¿Tu pelearías una batalla así?-inquiere Ali enarcando la ceja.

Lo haría por Caleb-dice sin dudarlo.

¿Y cómo supiste que él era el adecuado?-Hanna sonríe. entiende ahora porque Emily está siempre con ella, una vez superado su faceta mezquina y egocéntrica parece una persona agradable, alguien a quien quizá valiera la pena conocer, por eso le responde contándole la historia de cuando conoció a su novio, abunda en los detalles de la golpiza que ambos recibieron pero también remarca las partes lindas, como el hecho de que para ambos fue un día muy especial-no supe de inmediato que sería el indicado-dice-porque en ese entonces yo ya tenía un indicado... algo así como ella ahora.

¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-inquiere Ali con interés.

Es más que una opinión, Ali-dice Hanna-solo lo sentí

No sé si yo tenga el tiempo o la oportunidad-dice la chica.

Tampoco lo sabrás si no lo intentas...- Ali parece querer responder algo pero no lo logra, porque detrás de ellas se escucha un leve quejido. Ambas miran al interior de la cueva y ven a Spencer girarse de una manera aparentemente incómoda.

¿Aria y Spencer son aliadas hace mucho?-inquiere Ali

No, es decir, no lo sé-dice Hanna-de hecho me sorprendió que la ayudara, no sabía que tuvieran algún tipo de relación ¿Por que la pregunta?

Necesito saber si hay la posibilidad de que ellas se unan y luego se vuelvan contra nosotras... tal vez convendría que que nos vayamos antes de que amanezca por completo...

¿Perdón?-Hanna la mira-¿amanezca?

Si...-

¿Mañana?-

Oh no-solo entonces Ali se levanta y mira con atención-¿Está atardeciendo?-ella asiente-¿Me estás jodiendo?

No es raro Ali-dice la chica-Em me contó que tu la trajiste hasta aquí desde que comenzó la lluvia y no dijo que exactamente, pero mencionó que tu inicio tampoco fue muy sencillo, Aria me cuidó desde que...-levanta el muñón-y aunque de Spencer no sabemos mucho, basta con ver todas la heridas que tenían y el corte en su cara para ver que su historia no debió ser diferente, necesitaban descansar, quizá puedas dormir un poco más...

¿Estás bromeando?-dice la chica visiblemente asustada-debemos despertarlas... ¿Ha aparecido algún mensaje?

¿Mensaje?-inquiere Hanna-¿Mensaje de qué?

¡Del castigo Hanna!-insiste Ali desesperada-¡Siempre comienzan cuando oscurece! ¿Em?-inquiere la chica del distrito uno moviendo el hombro de la morena-vamos despierta.

Hanna mira el sol ocultarse y luego la preocupación de Ali, ella no lo había pensado así pero ahora le parece evidente: todo lo malo que les ha ocurrido ha pasado en la noche ¿Porqué esta vez sería diferente?

Aria-llama la chica-Aria-la aludida se levanta y al no encontrarse atada a Alison abre los ojos y se incorpora de golpe-tranquila, todo está bien... por ahora creemos, está anocheciendo.

¿Anocheciendo?-inquiere esta levantandose sin cuidado y por tanto tirando de Spencer quien también reacciona.

¿Que me hiciste, estúpida?-Spencer mira a Ali quien llega ayudando a Emily a caminar. La rubia la lleva firmemente sujeta de la cintura aunque la enferma parece no necesitarlo, Hanna nota ese detalle y le sonríe con un gesto cómplice que sorprendentemente Ali corresponde.

Nada, pero si no te callas ya verás que te haré-responde esta.

Spencer-dice Emily haciendo que la aludida la fulmine con la mirada-lamento mucho lo ocurrido con tu rostro, yo no pretendía pelear contigo pero tu me atacaste así que tuve que defenderme... no quería lastimarte.

Cállate-dice Spencer. No quiere oírlo porque Emily está prácticamente diciendo que la ha lastimado sin querer, que ni siquiera se ha esforzado.

De cualquier manera-dice Ali separándose de Emily-eso podemos arreglarlo después, ahora tenemos que centrarnos en esta noche.

¿Noche?-inquiere Aria.

Si, dormimos todo el día-dice la chica-supérenlo, necesitamos ponernos en guardia...

¿Por que?-inquiere Aria.

Porque...-la voz de Hanna es interrumpida por el himno de Panem que resuena fuera de la cueva. La chica no lo piensa, simplemente sale corriendo a la entrada, es evidente que aunque no lo haya dicho, sigue preocupada por Caleb, Emily la sigue y Alison a ella, Aria y Spencer se miran un momento antes de seguirlas, llegan en el momento justo dónde el sello desaparece deja el cielo a oscuras un segundo antes de reaparecer para las últimas notas del himno.

¿Eso quiere decir...-inquiere Hanna

Nadie ha muerto-confirma Aria-sorprendente después de la lluvia de anoche.

Ya estamos-gruñe Spencer dispuesta a entrar a la cueva.

No... allí está-grita Ali haciendo que Spencer se de la vuelta-en el cielo escrito con letras rojas hay otro mensaje:

"Para evadir la oscuridad, deberán empalidecerla, dejarla emerger -A"

Un lugar más oscuro-dice Ali-¿Nos está dando un margen de error?

Quizá no debamos salir de la cueva-aventura Hanna-allí es más oscuro que aquí fuera ¿Eso no la haría empalidecer?

Puede-dice Aria mirando los matorrales y el campo abierto que oscurece frente a ellas.

Bien, que se diviertan en su cueva entonces-gruñe Spencer y se dirige de vuelta adentro pero Ali corre adelantandole camino, sin saber muy bien como ha llegado a pasar, ambas se ven envueltas en una frenética carrera donde terminan casi estrellándose en la pared de fondo. Spencer toma sus dagas largas, Ali su escudo y espada.

¡¿Que carajo hacen?!-vocifera Aria quien llega seguida de Hanna y Emily.

Sólo quería mis cosas-dice la tributo del dos-no sé cuál es su problema

No me da confianza que te acerques a las armas-dice Ali con simpleza.

No me importan tus problemas de confianza-gruñe Spencer de vuelta.

Esto es ridículo-gruñe Hanna-Spencer baja tus armas

Que las baje ella-desafía la chica Hastings.

La bajaré por tu garganta si gustas-repica Ali con una sonrisa.

Chicas, chicas-murmura Aria poniéndose frente Hanna-bajen las armas.

Ella primero-dice Ali.

Jódete-es la respuesta de Spencer

Spencer!-Aria la mira elocuente pero la chica Hastings ha reparado en que Emily no habla, ella está parada junto a su tridente con un ojo cerrado y el otro mirándola fijamente, es entonces cuando se descubre en desventaja, Si hiere a cualquiera de las chicas Emily la atacará, si ataca a Emily será Alison quien la enfrente. Pero no va a bajar las armas, no señor, en casa Melissa está mirando, sus padres están mirando, todo Panem está mirando, ella no va a rendirse ante ellas, eso jamás.

Prefiero largarme-dice moviéndose lentamente hacia la salida.

Spencer no seas estúpida-murmura Aria-es de noche y algo va a suceder y...

No me importa-dice aproximándose a la salida-yo me las apañaré sola

¿Como anoche?-inquiere Hanna. Spencer la fulmina con la mirada y ella vuelve a esconderse detrás de Aria, lo cual resulta divertido porque en el sentido estricto la chica del distrito diez es muy pequeña para lograr su cometido.

Hay más cuevas-dice ya cerca de un matorral, luego echa a correr en la creciente oscuridad.

Spen...!-

Se ha ido-dice Ali bajando el escudo-ya no es nuestro problema. Hanna asiente, Emily suspira y Aria baja sus armas aunque no parece convencida.

Un grito rompe la quietud de la noche.

Hanna-dice Aria-toma la espada

Por favor no-suspira Hanna horrorizada. Emily la envuelve con uno de sus brazos para confortarla, en la otra mano la chica sostiene su tridente.

Otro grito más

Esa es Spencer-dice la chica con un escalofrío.

Es lo más probable-responde Ali al tiempo que otro grito rompe el tenso silencio de la cueva que poco después se llena con los sollozos de Hanna y los suaves arrullos de Emily

Hace frío-nota la tributo del cuatro. Unos segundos después una criatura oscura vuela por la entrada, es solo una visión pero las chicas retroceden asustadas, Ali tose.

¡¿QUE ERA ESO?!-grita Aria

Ni idea-Ali tose un poco-creo que nos escupió algo ¿Lo sentiste?

No-responden Hanna y Emily a coro.

Estamos más cerca de la entrada-dice Aria-no lo sintieron, aunque más que escupir, nos sopló algo helado.

¿Es él quien trae el frío?-inquiere Emily. Ali tose nuevamente.

Ayuda!-el grito de Spencer es audible en el pesado silencio. Alison sacude la cabeza.

Decidió irse-recuerda Ali-no es nuestr...

Auxilio!-el grito es desgarrador. Hanna mira a Emily y esta la abraza más fuerte.

Chicas...-

No empieces Em-dice Ali tosiendo- no podemos salvarlos a todos...

Por más que lo odie-dice Aria, es cierto.

Se los suplico!-más que un grito es una plegaria.

Alison respira con dificultad, la chamarra no sirve de nada, el frío parece emanar de su propia alma, de su memoria... como ese día en de vuelta en el distrito uno...

AYUDAA!-Emily baja la vista, Hanna llora contenida, Aria también, Alison parece perdida...

Aunque no solo parece, Alison está perdida, perdida en este mundo, perdida en su memoria...

 _Perdida en las calles nevadas del distrito uno_

Ayuda!-los gritos de Spencer son cada vez más desesperados

 _Los pasos de Alison cada vez más presurosos_

Melissa!-

 _Dobla en una esquina, es como si no corriera lo suficientemente rápido_

Melissa!-

Alison sacude la cabeza. ¿Porque todo suena tan nublado?

Hermana!-

Hanna propone salir en grupo y protegerla, Emily y Aria no parecen de acuerdo, cuando preguntan su postura susurra un débil no... ¿Que pasa? ¿Es que ellas no sienten el frío?

Hermanita por favor!-

Alison no sabe que sucede con su cuerpo, que parece querer lanzarse al rescate... ¿Las demás no lo sienten? Parece que no...

Hermanita!-

Ese último grito el que rompe su cordura.

Charlie!-ante la mirada perpleja de Aria, Hanna y Emily. Alison arranca una explosiva carrera en medio de la oscuridad. Sus botas crujen en el suelo terroso, no nota los arañones que le producen los matorrales espinosos, no, ¿Cómo podría? ella corre por las calles nevadas de su distrito, ella dobla resbalando por la nieve en cada curva, ella no se detiene hasta que escudo y espada en riste, llega al lugar y encuentra la escena más extraña de su vida.

Spencer escupe un coagulo de sangre pero levanta la vista al notar la presencia de alguien, parece increíble pero allí justo frente a ella se encuentra Alison Dilaurentis.

Sobre ambas, vuelan obscuras y extrañas criaturas de aspecto etéreo, circulan sobre sus cabezas clavándose en picado para expulsar aquel aliento gélido sobre la cara de las tributos.

Ali pelea por varios segundos, pero es imposible, el recuerdo... su peor recuerdo es abrumador, la dulce y gélida niebla ha entrado en sus pulmones haciéndola caer de rodillas junto a Spencer que se encuentra hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Hermanita-susurra Spencer.

Aquí estoy-responde Ali

sabía que vendrías...-

Se odian, si, pero irónicamente, se brindan consuelo mutuo encerradas en sus respectivas pesadillas.

Una de las criaturas se acerca peligrosamente a Spencer, parece acariciar su cuello, lo hace de hecho, Spence puede ver aquellos ojos vacíos por un segundo y sentir su propia muerte aproximándose... Hasta que la bestia retrocede soltando un alarido Spencer cae, en medio de su debilidad puede verlas...

Otra de los espectros se voltea hacia Emily quien con la boca y nariz cubierta espera, lanza una daga que la criatura evita, a su derecha, aprovechando su ojo dañado otro espectro se cierne para fulminarla sin que ella lo note.

Emily oye un estruendo cuando la lanza de Aria y derriba a la bestia. La tributo del diez también lleva cubiertas boca y nariz, blande otra lanza y luce bastante enojada.

Vienen más!-grita Hanna desde la cueva-a lo lejos!

Arrástralas-dice Aria-yo te cubro-Emily no lo duda: se ata el tridente que ha lanzado a la espalda toma una mano de Spencer y otra de Ali, y sin miramientos las arrastra por las piedras con facilidad.

Aria gira ahuyentando a las criaturas que le soplan en la cara su aliento gélido, sin embargo ella procura no respirar cuando lo hacen, esa es la teoría de Hanna: te hipnotizan para sacarte y matarte... La chica no se molesta en recoger las espadas de Spencer pero si toma el escudo de Ali para protegerse. Emily le lleva la ventaja aun arrastrando a las chicas.

Son muchos, date prisa Aria!-urge Hanna.

Aria lo hace, a penas ve a Emily entrar a la cueva ella misma se lanza esperando que los espectros no tengan manos para atraparla. la chica aterriza levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Mas a dentro!-grita Hanna tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a entrar.

Aquellas criaturas se quedan flotando fuera mientras Aria se incorpora ya en la parte posterior de la cueva.

¿Ali?-Emily se cierne sobre ella notando el sudor frío que recorre su cara-¿Ali?

¿Charlie?-responde esta tratando de enfocar una realidad que solo existe en su cabeza.

Abuelo...-suspira Spencer levantándose- no me dejes aquí abajo...-Sienten una ráfaga de frío cuando todas las criaturas soplan a la vez.

Sigue viniendo a mi mente-gruñe Aria mientras sujeta a Spencer para que no salga de la cueva-me... tortura.

Hanna los sabe bien, se encuentra de rodillas igual que el día en que su padre dejó la casa, implorando...

 _Papi no te vayas...-_

Nos torturan-dice Emily batallando contra su propio recuerdo.

Charlie...-llora Alison. Emily se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por encima para acercarla, para protegerla, Aria hace lo propio con Hanna, Spencer queda hecha un ovillo en el suelo de la cueva.

Venga-dice Emily levantándola y colocandola en medio de todas-mantenganlas vigiladas... intentaré hacer que se vayan...

Deja que lo intente yo-propone Aria. mirando el ojo herido de Emily-tu mantenlas a salvo-Emily parece reacia pero lo hace. la mayor de los Montgomery está pensando en su hermano, y en cómo no va a dejar que la vea sucumbir sin hacer nada...

Pelea contra las criaturas en la entrada de la cueva por varios minutos en los que escucha los llantos de las chicas, sus súplicas...

No van a marcharse-admite a Emily casi una hora más tarde-tendremos que soportarlo...

Va a ser una larga noche-es todo cuanto responde la morena.

* * *

 **¿Sobrevivirán las pequeñas lindas mentirosas a sus propios demonios?**

 **Descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo de este, su fanfic que vuelve en una semana.**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**

 **PD: Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas :3**


	59. Día tres

_Oscuro, no hay nadie... literalmente nadie. Spencer camina sin dejar de tantear el muro de roca a su derecha, sabe que si lo pierde... si lo pierde caerá a la oscuridad, una oscuridad tan densa y profunda de la que no podrá escapar ni siquiera su recuerdo._

Las criaturas soplan un viento helado que cala en el alma de las chicas. Spencer y Ali se retuercen en el suelo.

Necesitamos hacer algo...-dice Emily apretando los dientes para no ceder ante los recuerdos que discurren en su mente-no lo vamos a resistir...

Claro que podemos-rebate Aria-solo hay que...

¿Dejar de respirar?-inquiere Hanna. Las chicas la fulminan con la mirada pero ella parece no notarlo.

 _La nieve pura y blanca se tiñe de rojo a su paso, la gente les mira horrorizados. Ali no lo entiende todavía, pero algún día lo hará y sabrá que significaban los moretones en el cuello, el rengueo, la sangre que había dejado de escurrir pero que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar._

Esto es serio-gruñe Aria y Hanna la mira como disculpándose-necesitamos un plan para traerlas de vuelta...-Hanna piensa a medias en un plan, Aria también. Proponen ideas mientras se pellizcan, aprietan la mandíbula y los puños pero ninguna parece ser una idea lo suficientemente buena.

 _Caminaban por el mercadillo cuando ocurrió: uno de los agentes de paz recargado en un puesto de verduras se acercó a ellas y desvergonzadamente introdujo la mano entre las piernas de Emily, aquella soltó un grito y se retiró asustada, él exhibió una enferma sonrisa que se borró con una velocidad envidiable cuando Maya le reventó la quijada de una patada._

¿Emily?-Inquiere Hanna y solo entonces Aria se voltea a ver. Había asumido que la tributo del cuatro estaba cuidando de Alison, pero esta ha pasado a ser solo un ovillo rubio, de rodillas frente a ella Emily se esfuerza por respirar.

¿Em?-inquiere Aria acercándose.

Pero Emily no la escucha, ella solo ve con terrible realismo lo que su mente le muestra: ella ve a Maya siendo molida a golpes por tres agentes de la paz, ve a su incansable chica recibiendo puntapiés y puñetazos mientras ella es incapaz de reaccionar, cree que nunca tendrá el valor de ayudarla, de defenderla hasta que escucha como alguien corta cartucho.

NOOOO!- ante la mirada atónita de Aria y Hanna, Emily se levanta de un salto y corre directo a la entrada de la cueva-déjenla en paz!

En su mente Emily no corre hacia su muerte, no, ella al igual que un par de años atrás corre para proteger a quien ama. Sin embargo esta vez las cosas son diferentes, porque alguien la derriba y la contiene evitando que se acerque a su amada.

NO! SUELTAME! SUELTA... MAYA! MAYA!-Aria intenta sujetarla sin éxito, las criaturas soplan con más fuerza y pronto es patente que sus esfuerzos no bastarán. Desesperada, Hanna se le cuelga de la espalda.

 _Spencer le teme a la oscuridad ¿No es ridículo? Aunque en su defensa la chica puede alegar que no teme a todas la oscuridades, sólo a una: la verdadera, la absoluta oscuridad que la engulló de pequeña en una de las laberínticas canteras del distrito dos. Llama a voz de cuello a su abuelo, su guía, que se ha separado de ella solo un segundo... solo un segundo fue suficiente..._

Rápido-urge-no puede arrastrarnos a las dos...

Claro que puede!-Aria lo sabe al cien por ciento, ella misma lo ha vivido, la gente hace cosas increíbles por aquellos que ama.

 _Y es extraño porque mientras la nieve cae junto a sus lágrimas, mientras ella avanza, escucha un grito en la lejanía..._

Emily no!-es tarde, la distrito del cuatro se libera y corre hacia su destino, las criaturas se apiñan esperando deseosas su encuentro, de sus capas negras y etéreas salen cuchillas de metal largas y filosas. Hanna intenta correr pero Aria la detiene.

Ya no hay nada que hacer-sentencia.

 _La mente de Hanna, vuela al distrito seis dónde su abuela la mira por última vez. "Isabel es una bruja" pensaba la pequeña Hanna, "ha hecho que papá se olvide de abuela, que se olvide de mamá y de mi..." Cuando la señora Marin murió olvidada por su único hijo algo de Hanna murió con ella._

No-gruñe Hanna-no-su mente no parecía dispuesta a sucumbir mientras cuidaba de Emily así que llorando sin darse cuenta se arrodilla al lado de Alison.

 _El canto del silencio invade sus oídos ¿Tienes miedo Spencer? inquiere una voz en su cabeza ¡Tienes miedo Spencer! Se burla. La asecha desde dentro de la abrumadora soledad, la tendrá en sus fauces...  
-Sólo si me atrapas-murmura  
Corre, huye de mi si puedes-es la respuesta_

¿Tú también?-Aria derriba a Spencer antes de que pueda correr, Hanna cuida de Ali mientras lloriquea llamando a Emily

Em...-

 _Pero esta no la escucha, esta pelea contra los agentes de paz ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Los presentes que no se dignan a ayudarlas, los presentes que aborrecen los juegos pero en el momento de la verdad se vuelven un espectador más._

No voy a poder...-gruñe Hanna a nadie en particular

 _Aria inhala hielo y espira fuego, sujeta a Spencer con fuerza intentando que no se mate, oye a Emily pelear, a Hanna maldecir y a Alison no la escucha en lo absoluto, la rubia podría haber muerto y entre tanto jaleo Aria no se habría enterado_

Emily!-

 _Es un susurro traído por el viento helado del distrito uno. Charles la mira confuso.  
Ali-dice-sálvame  
Pero hay algo en ese nombre... algo que le hace mirar en todas direcciones._

 _Aria tose nuevamente, ve la agonía de su madre postrada en cama, ve la cara marchita de Mike y sabe que sucumbirá._

 _Entonces su madre habla en su mente encendiendo una luz en su cabeza "yo sé que ella dice cosas horribles, que siembra duda y miedos en tu mente-afirmó Ashley a una entonces joven Hanna-pero no puede torturarte con un vil pensamiento si lo compartes, esa, es la forma de combatirla" ¿Sería lo mismo?_

Mi papá nos dejó cuando era pequeña!-grita, pero solo Aria da señales de escucharla-él se fue con una enfermera y su perfecta hija! Nos dejó porque yo era una gorda estúpida y Kate era increíble, se fue con ellas rompiendo el corazón de mamá y matando de tristeza a la abuela, se fue y creo que algo de mí... murió ese día!-Hanna respira ha dolido decirlo, ha dolido mucho pero las nubes en su cabeza se han ido, Alison la mira fijamente desde el piso, Aria también, Spencer sigue perdida en la oscuridad y Emily cae al suelo y varias criaturas se lanzan en picada sobre ella.

¿Que...?-Ali salta toma su escudo y lo lanza, este da de lleno en dos de las criaturas luego sale espada en mano a luchar junto a la chica del distrito cuatro que ya se encuentra nuevamente en pie.

Grítalo Aria!-urge Hanna tomando una lanza con la mano izquierda -vamos!

 _Spencer está sujeta por la bestia, no puede gritar, no puede correr, ha llamado a Melissa a voz de cuello hasta quedarse ronca y no funcionó nunca funcionará. Sin embargo de lejos milagrosamente puede oír algo, ruega que sea un minero, su abuelo o su hermana pero la voz, aunque conocida para ella es totalmente diferente..._

Mi padre se fue, mamá enfermó y murió, al enterarse el también murió, unos dicen que de pena, otros dicen que por exceso de alcohol barato-gruñe mientras batalla contra Spencer quien por fortuna ya no grita-mi hermano se estaba muriendo, yo me estaba muriendo ¿Que podía hacer cuando ya no quedaba ningún afecto material que vender para sobrevivir? ¿Que podía hacer si no tenía salud o fuerza para trabajar? No me arrepiento de hacerlo! No me arrepiento de venderme! Lo haría siempre si eso nos salva la vida! Haría todo por mi hermano!

 _Yo también-es un susurro unánime en las mentes de Spencer y Ali._

Yo también-grita Spencer asustando a Aria-yo me perdí en esas cuevas por su culpa, ella se desapareció de mi vista y pensé que como ella me cuidaba yo debía hacer lo mismo... pero la oscuridad me engulló y ella no me buscó, mi hermana mayor no me protegió...-Hanna la mira compasiva pero extrañada. No sabe cuánto le pesa, ella nunca tuvo hermanos que la cuidasen o a quienes cuidar pero Aria si que la comprende, porque ha visto los ojos expectantes de Mike cuando le pregunta algo, se da cuenta de que en momentos de necesidad el siempre la busca. Ali, perdida a medio camino entre su delirio y la realidad la compadece, Jason fue poco amoroso, pero Charlie... Charlie la adoraba y ella a él, ella nunca se sintió sola, porque sabía que su hermano siempre tendría el abrazo soñado, la palabra correcta, la mirada precisa y aún así...

Yo no pude salvarle!-grita-a mi hermano Charlie! Nunca pude salvarle! ¿Por que... ¿porque... la gente tiene que ser tan cruel?

Aria tira una lanza que ensarta a dos de las criaturas, Ali sujeta uno de los brazos de Emily y la jala de vuelta a la cueva, Aria la ayuda tomando su otro brazo, el tridente queda botado en algún punto de la oscuridad.

NO!-los agentes de paz arrastran a Emily lejos de una agonizante Maya, lejos de un agonizante Wayne-PAPÁ!... MAYA! AMOR! NO LA LASTIMEN! NO LA LASTIMEN! HARÉ LO QUE SEA... LO QUE SEA...

las criaturas soplan más fuerte que nunca mientras Hanna sujeta a Emily, sopresivamente Spencer se les une al poco.

Vamos Emily-suplíca Aria-vuelve, Maya no está aquí...

Creo que estaba embarazada antes de venir aquí-dice Hanna cuando apenas siente que la idea se forma en su mente para torturarla-creo que Caleb y yo íbamos a tener un... bebé pero ellos... lo mataron...-Ali toma su mano y la aprieta compasiva.

MAYA! PAPÁ! BALI! LARAH!... POR FAVOR NO! SON SOLO NIÑOS!-vocifera Emily retorciéndose para liberarse de Aria, Ali y Hanna-SE LOS SUPLICO...

Mueren frente a sus ojos-suspira Aria-todos en su familia mueren frente a sus ojos.

Larah es como una hermana, hija, sobrina para ella-dice Hanna-por eso la salvó; para evitar verla morir y ahora...

Vamos zorra-gruñe Spencer jalándola también hacia la seguridad del fondo de la cueva-no les des esa satisfacción...

Metí un veneno alucinógeno al centro de entrenamiento-gruñe Ali mientras las cuatro arrastran a Emily al fondo-Noel lo utilizó para engañar a Em y así supo todo de la manada no profesional... nunca las traicionó, solo quería protegerme...

Mi hermano morirá de hambre-llora Aria-no puedo dejarlo morir... tengo que ganar...

No faltaré a mi promesa-dice Spencer-si gano, no lo dejaré solo...

No hice nada por ti...-

Me salvaste la vida-repica la chica-lo recordaré tanto como viva.

No son tan poderosos ahora-observa Hanna-sólo necesitamos hacer que vuelva...-murmura mirando a Emily.

Hey-Ali susurra en su oído-despierta Em, conoces mi voz ¿No? Soy Ali... algo debo estar pagando porque es muy tonto que te ame sin que sientas lo mismo... pero no puedo evitarlo... -las chicas la miran impresionadas pero ella no se detiene-no estás... donde quiera que estés, estás conmigo... Larah está bien, Bali está bien-la respiración de la chica parece regularizarse, no así el frío que parece ir en aumento-tu padre está a salvo y... Maya está bien, ella te está viendo ¿puedes imaginarla aferrada al televisor llorando por ti?

 _Si, si puede, de hecho lo hace porque en un parpadeo su visión cambia: Maya tan llorosa y desesperada como ella se aferra al viejo televisor de su padre, su hermano intenta tranquilizarla, Wayne también, el sufre el doble, el ve sufrir a las amantes separadas y su corazón se rompe porque también amó a alguien así..._

¿De verdad quieres que te vea rendirte?-la voz de Ali le llega de muy lejos pero la escucha y se aferra a ella buscando la salida de aquella pesadilla.

Ali, salvame-dice.

Estoy contigo-le asegura la rubia.

Estamos contigo-le corrige Aria. Emily se aferra a su cordura y se desprende de la imagen de Maya, cuando lo hace la cueva y las chicas envueltas en un frío atroz son todo lo que encuentra.

¿Que...?-

Tranquila-murmura Ali-estás a salvo

Todas lo estaremos-asegura Spencer-vamos a salir de esta.

Juntas-añade Hanna sonriente.

Quizá no sea una noche tan larga después de todo-murmura Emily.

Pero lo es en cierto sentido, las criaturas no se van, se quedan toda la noche en la boca de la cueva, inundando con su gélido aliento el lugar, las chicas esperan apiñadas en una orilla, Spencer recargada contra Aria, Hanna entre ésta y Emily y Alison que agarradas de las manos esperan, de vez en cuando cada una suelta un dato horrible, una historia triste. Emily se muerde los labios hasta sangrar para desviar su mente de la muerte de su madre, porque sabe que si empieza a hablar, no podrá detenerse. Ninguna se atreve a plantearse la idea de dormir y dejar sus mentes vulnerables a los horrores del frío que se encrudece cada vez más, tornando sus pieles de un tono azulado poco saludable, la tensión crece, así como la desilusión, Emily es la que peor lo pasa, en opinión de Spencer por tener una mente más débil.

A Caleb le gusta la tarta de moras-suelta Hanna.

¿Que?-Aria está segura de que ha comenzado a alucinar cuando oye tal confesión-¿Y eso por que es malo?

No lo es-dice esta

¿Entonces?-inquiere Emily sin comprender.

¿Intentas combatirlos?-inquiere Spencer y para su sorpresa la novia de Caleb asiente-¿Con cosas... lindas?-asiente de nuevo-suena patético.

No veo que alguien aporte una mejor idea-razona Aria-déjenme ver... un día comí helado.

Increíble-murmura Emily-yo he visto nacer a un ballenato

¿Que es un ballenato?-inquieren todas a coro y luego ríen.

los bebés de las ballenas-hay un murmullo de asentimiento.

Pero son... grandes ¿no?-inquiere Hanna temerosa-como las vacas

Más grandes que una vaca-asegura Aria.

Comienzan los comentarios de ese estilo, Spencer aprende que las flores favoritas de Ali son las rosas, que a Hanna le gustan los atardeceres y muchas otras cosas más y cada que otro comentario sale a la luz es peor para la chica del distrito dos, para todas en realidad, porque hay compatibilidades, porque en otra circunstancias quizá se habrían caído genial e incluso habrían podido ser amigas... las criaturas no se van pero el frío decrece. Es solo hasta que el sol asoma sus primeros rayos que la temperatura comienza a subir en serio, que los malvados se van y ellas se quedan allí apiñadas sin decir nada.

¿Alguien tiene ganas de dormir todo el día?-inquiere Spencer y al oír que nadie responde se voltea para verlas mejor-¿Chicas?-Aria se ha quedado dormida en su regazo, Ali y Hanna se recargan en los hombros de Emily que descansa en la melena rubia de la tributo del distrito uno. Spencer niega divertida, hay una daga a cinco metros de ella, sería sencillo levantarse y degollarlas a todas, pero está demasiado cansada de modo que se acomoda en el hombro de Hanna y cierra los ojos. No es la mejor estrategia y con seguridad no es lo que Melissa haría pero -y se siente orgullosa al pensarlo- ella no es Melissa.

Arriba-la voz de Hanna rompe el sonido del himno en el cielo-vamos chicas!-Aria Abre los ojos, Spencer también, Emily y Alison están ya en la boca de la cueva mirando al cielo estrellado donde solo se observa una solitaria fotografía: la del tributo restante del distrito tres.

Nosotras estabamos pensando-informa Hanna-quedarnos en la cueva otro poco más...

¿Hasta que acaben los juegos?-inquiere Spencer llegando al lado de las chicas.

Mas o menos-bromea Emily que ya tiene el tridente en mano-gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia anoche

Nah hubieras hecho lo mismo por nosotras-dice Aria

Si no fueras tan débil-añade Spencer. Su tono es mordaz pero ciertamente juguetón-las chicas se sonríen.

No quise hacerte daño-añade la tributo del cuatro.

No es tu culpa-dice Spencer y señalando al cielo añade-es SU culpa.

¿Entonces estamos en paz?-inquiere Ali. La tributo del dos asiente.

¿Entonces somos una... alianza?-inquiere Hanna.

¿Y cuando solo quedemos nosotras?-inquiere Spencer-dudo que hacer equipo sea... buena idea. Además yo ya tengo a mi manada.

Yo creo que sería buena idea-dice Ali cautelosa y todas la miran asombrada-creo que hacemos un buen equipo-el himno termina dejándolas sumidas en un poderoso silencio. Emily le pasa una lanza a Spencer antes de que las letras rojas aparezcan en el cielo.

"Es obvio - A"

¿Que es obvio?-inquiere Spencer.

Supongo que lo averiguaremos-es la respuesta de Emily.

Sin embargo la noche pasa, las chicas esperan en fila y nada ocurre, la media noche llega sin ninguna novedad.

Es obvio que nada ocurrirá-dice Alison unas horas más tarde mientras se sienta al rededor del fuego que han encendido.

Eso parece...-

Quizá tengamos suerte-aventura Aria quién se distrae tostando la punta de una ramita en el fuego.

Sin embargo, aquellos son los juegos del Hambre y no, la suerte no está de su lado.

La quietud de la noche es rota por un poderoso rugido.

* * *

Holi, gracias por sus lecturas.

kisses

 **-OA**


	60. Día cuatro

Las chicas esperan en un silencio tenso. Sin decir una palabra forman una linea, Alison al centro con su escudo y espada, aria y Spencer fanqueandola con espada y lanza respectivamente, Emily detrás de ellas aguarda atenta y Hanna aferra su espada mirando los oscuros matorrales.

Chicas...-su voz muere cuando dando un rugido una enorme pantera oscura salta de su escondite, sin embargo antes de que pueda dañar a alguien Spencer le atravieza el cráneo con su lanza. Ali asiente mientras Spencer saca sus dagas.

¿Y ahora?-inquiere Aria.

Es obvio-dice Emily girando el tridente con soltura y lanzándolo al pecho de otra bestia-peleamos.

Así lo hacen, en una apretada linea de cuatro Spencer, Emily, Ali y Aria se dedican a abatir todos los felinos que intentan atacar la cueva. A Hanna quien observa todo desde atrás le parece que las cuatro chicas hacen un estupendo equipo: emily y Spencer con la lanza y el tridente repeelen los ataques sorpresas, Ali las protege con el escudo cuando llega a ser necesario, Aria blande la espada con una seguridad abrumadora y salva dos veces a Hanna cuando alguna de las bestias logra escabullirse.

Chicas-gruñe Spencer-algo ha cambiado...

¿Que cosa?-Emily gira el tridente y espera a una pantera que se ensarta en él, deben ser unos 30 kilos pero la tributo a penas se inmuta.

Son más-dice Ali cubriendo el flanco de Emily de un ataque que por el ojo herido la chica no alcanzó a percibir-cada vez son menos...

Aria siente el correr de la bestia un poco antes de que esta aparezca, por eso cuando lo hace ella no queda en shock como las demás aunque no puede negar estar sorprendida; debe pesar lo mismo que los gigantescos toros que ha visto en el distrito diez, sólo que este no se limita a existir y rumiar... sus ojos de depredador, los músculos tensos, las enormes garras y colmillos demuestran que él tiene otros planes.

Hanna, corre!-la rubia a penas tiene tiempo de moverse para esquivar el zarpazo de la bestia. Ali corre y cubre a Hanna con el escudo del siguiente ataque, sin embargo la fuerza del golpe es tanta que ambas rubias acaban dando de bruces contra el suelo.

Largo!-gruñó a Hanna quien rodó hacia un lado. Ali se giró a tiempo de ver como la zarpa caía de nuevo firmando su sentencia y fue curioso, porque de todas las maneras en las que pensó morir, nunca imaginó que sería así; por la pata de una pantera gigante salvando a alguien que a penas conocía. Como fuese esperó el golpe con escudo en riste más antes de que este la tocase Emily la empujó para ponerla a salvo.

Spencer tiró una roca a la cara de la pantera que asechaba a Emily y Alison mientras detrás de ella Aria esquivaba a una pantera pequeña y Hanna le daba una estocada en el cuello en un intento de asesinarla.

La cueva es indefendible, Larguémonos!-Spencer voltea al llamado de Aria y observa como la pequeña tributo del diez lanza una mochila a Hanna. Spencer guarda sus dagas en la funda atada en su espalda baja y toma una lanza tirada con la que golpea a una pequeña pantera luego ataca a la mayor y aprovechando a Emily como distracción consigue acertarle en un ojo.

Vamos!-gruñe Emily usando el tridente para desviar un zarpazo de la bestia encolerizada. Ali con una mochila en la espalda el escudo y la espada no se molesta en mirar a Spencer, simplemente sale corriendo de la cueva.

A terreno alto!-gruñe Aria.

No, necesitamos un río-se opone Emily-esas bestias son de montaña, detestan nadar!-Aria y Hanna torcieron a la izquierda hacia los cerros que bajo la lluvia de rocas Spencer recorrió, Em y Ali hacia la derecha, a las oscuras planicies de matorrales. Ninguna da señales de oír a la otra.

Maldición Chicas!-gruñe Spencer, se entretiene un momento con una de las bestias antes de volver a maldecir y girar hacia los montes en busca de Aria.

Lado opuesto!-grita Emily atravezando el tórax de una pequeña pantera-hay que alcanzarlas!-un rugido poderoso y encolerizado resuena desde la cueva.

Luego!-gruñe Ali usando su escudo para defenderse de una pequeña pantera-no hay tiempo, corre!

-  
Spencer corre ladera arriba tropezando de cuando en cuando con la roca caliza y las cactáceas que a oscuras no logra distinguir.

Aria!-grita-Aria!

De prisa Spence!-la voz se oye más lejana que el sonido de las patas de las panteras por lo que la chica aprieta el paso, sin embargo repentinamente el suelo bajo sus pies desaparece y la chica cae por una grieta que parece atravesar el monte mismo, luego de varios segundos cae con fuerza a un cauce de agua oscuro y violento que la arrastra sin piedad a lo desconocido.  
-

Spence!-grita Aria-Spencer!

La he oído gritar-dice Hanna-deben tenerla...

Silencio-solicita Aria. Hanna obedece y ambas palidecen al escuchar el impacto de un pesado animal que sale a su encuentro.

Corre!-ninguna espera, arrancan carrera en medio de la oscuridad-Sujétame! O nos perderemos-Aria ase con firmeza el muñón de su amiga y corren a la par.

Spencer!-grita-Spen...!

Los estás atraye...-Hanna no termina la oración, pues ambas caen por una grieta similar a la que ha desaparecido a su amiga de la superficie, sin embargo ellas aterrizan en la roca sólida solo un par de metros más a abajo.

Rayos!-gruñe Aria levantándose mientras intenta dilucidar algo en la oscuridad de la bóveda donde han caído, cree ver a su amiga la correr lejos hacia uno de los recovecos por lo que se levanta dispuesta a alcanzarla. Sin embargo luego de correr algunos metros se estrella contra una enorme pared de roca-¿Que carajo...?- Su respiración se corta cuando oye el grito de Hanna y el rugido de la bestia.

Ali se encuentra casi sin aliento cuando llegan al río, por el camino se han desecho de un sin fin de bestias pero por los gruñidos que aún se escuchan en la oscuridad de la noche no parece haber sido suficiente.

Al agua-ordena Emily atándose el tridente a la espalda con un pequeño lazo que parece a punto de reventar. Ali se asegura el escudo, la espalda y entra, más cuando el agua llega a las rodillas parece titubear-vamos-dice Em extendiéndole la mano. Ali suspira y avanza más al fondo, entonces pierde el piso y la corriente las arrastra, la mano de Emily sin embargo no la pierde nunca.  
-

Aria derrapa en la entrada de la cueva a tiempo de ver a la pantera sobre Hanna. Su corazón se detiene por un segundo hasta que escucha una voz:

-¿Estaba sola? ¿Como ha llegado hasta aquí?

-¿Lucas?-inquiere insegura.

-¡TU DESGRACIADÍSIMA PUTA!-el bramido de Caleb es reconocible-TU LA DEJASTE MORIR!

Yo no...-en la oscuridad ve a Caleb furioso quitar la pantera de encima del cuerpo de Hanna.

¿De que hablas...?-Lucas también parece confundido.

Pensaba dejarla atrás!-gruñó Caleb-tú la viste correr!-Lucas la mira indeciso-mi adorada... tu mano...-Aria entra en pánico y antes de que Caleb pueda atacarla sale corriendo, Lucas suelta una flecha que atraviesa el hombro de la chica haciéndola soltar un alarido pero ella no se detiene, oye pasos detrás suyo y otra flecha le pasa zumbando por la oreja derecha.

Yo no lo hice!-grita-yo la protegí!-otra flecha le causa un rozón en la pierna y para cuando siente otra en la coronilla de la cabeza sabe que no puede ignorarlo más, se gira y lanza un cuchillo que quizá de en el blanco porque las flechas dejan de caer a su lado, como sea Aria no se queda a averiguarlo.  
-

Para cuando sale el sol, Ali ya no tiene fuerzas por lo que Emily la arrastra hacia un banco de arena en la orilla que a la chica se le antoja familiar.

-¿Hemos estado aquí?-inquiere la chica.

-yo si-dice Emily con voz seca-aquí murió Jack, este río debe ser circular o algo así-Ali suspira y deja que Emily desate las correas de sus armas.

¿No estás cansada?-no se le ocurre otra cosa para que la chica no piense en su pequeño aliado. Funciona pues Em medio sonríe.

Una vez nadé por dos días casi seguidos-dice. Ali la mira impresionada-mi barco se hundió en una tormenta, un par de personas y yo nadamos hasta una tabla donde dormimos, luego nadamos hasta la costa.

Esto no es nada entonces-dice Ali mientras Em deja a un lado su tridente.

Es pesado-admite la chica recostándose a su lado-pero no es lo peor-se establece entre ellas un silencio incómodo hasta que después de varios minutos Emily habla nuevamente-gracias por salvarme en la cueva, tu voz ayudó.

No fue nada-dice la chica aunque se sonroja visiblemente-Llamabas a Maya cuando nos atacaron-murmura Ali casi sin querer-¿Estaba en peligro?

Si, fue un recuerdo especialmente malo-dice-intentaba no pensar en mi madre y olvidé ese día... Tu pensabas en Charlie ¿Verdad?

Yo no pude resistir-dice ella-el recuerdo llegó a mi mente y no pude parar.

Lo siento-dice-ojalá yo hubiera podido salvarte.

Me salvaste de la pantera y del río-añade con una sonrisa y luego toma su mano-es suficiente.

Spencer suspira mientras patea otra piedra, el sol ha salido hace un buen rato y su calor ha evaporado todo resto de agua que pudiese haber quedado entre sus ropas, oh ironía, primero casi muere ahogada, ahora es probable que muera de sed... o de un golpe de calor. Nada en a su alrededor le parece familiar, absolutamente nada, no tiene ni una pista de dónde comenzar a buscar a las chicas ¿Se habrán encontrado entre ellas? probablemente. Aria y Hanna no habían dado señales de volver, pero quedaba la esperanza de que Emily y Ali lograran tomar el camino de vuelta. aunque incluso si lo hicieran ninguna de ellas sabría que pasó con ella, parecería que se la ha tragado la tierra, cosa que en sentido estricto fue lo que ocurrió. Algo llama su atención en la distancia, ¿Un grito? ¿Un murmullo? Spencer se acerca caminando con cautela bajo el sol que si bien no cae a plomo molesta como si lo hiciera.

¿Hola?-inquiere y el gemido deja de escucharse. por simple reflejo saca las dos dagas de sus fundas y las gira con soltura, ha perdido la lanza pero si conserva al menos esas dos armas no la echará en falta-¿Quién...-mira hacia abajo, en un profundo hueco donde ha caído una chica que reconoce de inmediato: fue quien le dio alcance en la curnocopia. Ella también debe de reconocerla porque palidece y la mira con fijeza consciente de que puede estar viviendo sus últimos momentos. Spencer mira hacia abajo, tiene un tobillo lastimado (quizá se lo ha torcido al caer) y no lleva armas encima. Tiene la muerte de una tributo en bandeja de plata.

Cuando Hanna se despierta cree que aún es de noche pues la oscuridad la envuelve, sin embargo al incorporarse se da cuenta de que es mentira, ella está muerta. Un rayo de luz frente a ella la espera lista para ascenderla al paraíso...

¿Han?-la voz de Caleb hace que la chica aparte su vista del haz de luz y sin creerselo se lanza a sus brazos.

¡Caleb!-no puede pronunciar más, pero no hace falta, ellos son el tipo de pareja a la que de cuando en cuando les sobran las palabras.

Tu mano-murmura él-¿Que ha pasado?

Fue en la primera noche-informa la chica soltándose de su abrazo y examinando el muñón que ya no le impresiona tanto como antes-Aria, Danielle y yo escapamos de la curnocopia, estábamos buscándolos y nos atacaron... a ella no pudimos salvarla pero Aria y yo logramos salir de allí a tiempo...-la chica mira a su alrededor, en esa cueva no parece haber nadie más que ellos-¿Dónde está Aria? venía conmigo...

¿Te... ayudaba?...-ella asiente y su corazón se encoge cuando ve los ojos del chico-ah... creo que vas a molestarte un poco-Hanna escucha con gesto de horror lo que Caleb cuenta: desde su estrepitosa batalla con Alison en la curnocopia, pasando por la huida que él y Lucas tuvieron que emprender para librarse de los muto payasos, la lluvia de rocas, las criaturas de tortura, las panteras, todo lo utiliza para justificar su paranoia y su ira-pensé que Aria estaba usándote de cebo-admite-por eso la ataqué, debí asustarla porque se fue corriendo... lucas intentó cazarla pero no funcionó, ella le dio en el hombro-señala al bulto a su izquierda-no sé que me pasó...

Yo si lo sé-afirma Hanna exasperada-eres un cabezota! Siempre te lo he dicho! pero tienes esa maldita manía de atacar y luego preguntar...!

Lo siento-el chico parece sincero mientras la abraza-pero al menos estás bien... ahora estamos juntos, ya no necesitas su protección ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez es mejor así...-Pero Hanna lo dudaba, para ella lo que había pasado era simple: ella lo había encontrado pero su amiga estaba sola.

Falta bastante para que caiga la tarde pero Spencer está convencida de que puede llegar al centro de la curnocopia antes de que eso ocurra. El camino es largo sin embargo y viaja sola con sus pensamientos martilleando en su cabeza.

Ha dejado vivir a la tributo del agujero.

¿Por qué?

Ni idea.

Siguiendo el dogma de la violencia que se predica año con año en esta competición, Spencer la ha jodido monumentalmente. Los patrocinadores no quieren ver a los chicos ayudándose a salir de agujeros en la tierra, no quieren verlos compartir el agua y el pan para luego marchar civilizadamente por caminos separados. No, ellos habrían querido esa muerte en la forma más explícita posible. Eso era lo que les habían prometido. Eso era lo que Spencer debía hacer. ahora bien ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?. Interesante pregunta, un enigma en el que la muchacha no podía dejar de pensar. Podía escuchar a Melissa subiéndose por las paredes refunfuñando sus acciones y en parte la comprendía: ¿Qué había ganado con eso? un poco de pan y agua si, pero salvo eso nada. ¿Que hubiera ganado si la mataba? Pan y agua pero también el saber que estaba un paso más cerca de casa. Sin embargo el siquiera considerar esa opción la hacía sentir incómoda. Una cosa era matar a alguien con estrategia, en una batalla o disparando un arco desde detrás de una trinchera, pero matar a alguien indefenso... eso sonaba a algo que haría su hermana, algo que ella no estaba segura de poder hacer ¿Acaso el club de la cueva la había suavizado?¿O era solo que ver sus peores recuerdos le había ablandado el corazón? La verdad es que la chica no lograba comprenderlo pero de alguna manera sabía que todo aquello se resumía en que tipo de persona era ella.

En eso pensaba Spencer mientras caminaba cerro arriba debatiéndose entre la flora seca y espinosa.

Aria se tiró en la fina arena a la margen de un río, el sol ya caía aplomo desde lo alto del cielo, se moría de cansancio, le dolía la herida del hombro y se caía de sueño pero no quería dormir, no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia, dudaba mucho que los chicos la hubiesen seguido hasta ese punto teniendo a Hanna herida pero eso no la hizo confiarse, por eso avanzó un par de kilómetros sin detenerse, luego varios metros alternando de cuando en cuando con una siesta de la que era despertada por las horribles pesadillas convocadas por las criaturas hacia ya dos noches.

El tiempo vuela-murmura la chica mientras enciende un fuego regular con ayuda de hojarasca y palitos de madera que no tardan den hacer un fuego apropiado para quemar leños en él.

Y ni siquiera nos divertimos-dice una voz a sus espaldas. La chica reacciona con rapidez y de un salto confronta a su enemiga. La que levanta las manos frente a ella debe ser la tributo del once, lo infiere por el tono de piel y el racimo de hojas que asoman de su chaqueta-¿Puedo...?-Aria ve que la chica señala el fuego y ella asiente cuidadosa-eres fácil de rastrear, te he seguido la pista varios kilómetros.

vaya... no te escuché-admite la chica-Ah... gracias por no matarme

De nada-responde ella con una sonrisa-no podría hacerlo, estoy teniendo un buen día, hoy alguien me perdonó la vida... estoy en deuda con el universo...

Alabado sea el universo-murmura Aria dejándose caer junto al fuego frente a su extraña visitante quien sonríe mientras asiente.

Spencer tarda casi todo el día pero al final logra dar con un paraje medianamente conocido, no tiene idea de como... (quizá el río circunda el lugar) pero se sabe a pocos kilómetros de la curnocopia. Confiada acelera el paso hasta que un ruido llama su atención. la chica se pone en guardia de inmediato girando sus dagas con soltura esperando cualquier ataque pero para su sorpresa quien aparece detrás de los matorrales es nada más y nada menos que...

¡Toby!-El chico se ve terriblemente mallugado; allá por donde le mire, tiene golpes, cortes en la cara, la ropa hecha jirones y demás, pero aún así el rostro se le ilumina al verlo.

¡Spencer!-el muchacho la abraza y la chica sonríe.

¿Que te ha pasado?-inquiere la chica-te perdí en medio de la maldita lluvia...

Lo sé-dice el chico-te busqué tanto como pude pero...

Allí estas!-la exclamación de Jean le hace voltear, la chica está tan molida como Toby, y Lyndon que se encuentra detrás de ella no se ve mejor.

te vez bastante bien-nota su compañero de distrito.

Lo estoy-murmura Spencer-tuve suerte...

Como sea es bueno que estés aquí-dice la otra chica-justo estábamos preparándonos para algo importante.

¿Que cosa?-

Verás, las panteras de anoche evitaron dos cosas: el agua y el círculo de la curnocopia-explica Lyndon-igual que los muto-payasos, creemos que ese es el único lugar seguro por las noches.

¿Y no estamos allí porque...?-Toby hace una mueca

Se supone que nosotros eramos la guardia mientras ellos cazaban a Ali ¿Recuerdas?-ella asiente a la afirmación de Toby-pero la noche de la lluvia de piedras tu no volviste y yo me perdí, para cuando pude volver Harrik, Noel y Holden se habían apoderado del lugar.

Peleamos con ellos en la rivera del río mientras perseguíamos a Alison-informó Jean-debieron seguirnos porque nos atacaron poco antes de la lluvia de piedras, no morimos por poco...

Entonces hay que sacarlos de allí-murmura Spencer.

Creíamos que sería un poco difícil si era un duelo tres a tres pero ahora estamos en clara ventaja-sonríe Toby.

¿Ahora mismo?-

Justo antes de que caiga la noche-sentencia Lyndon y después de mirarla de pies a cabeza añade-¿Hay algún problema con ello?

No-responde la chica-estaremos listos para acabar con ellos.

Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecen detrás de los cerros de matorrales y árboles de clima árido. Harrik tiene un pequeño relicario entre las manos, dentro, la fotografía de su hermano le regresa una sonrisa que ningún otro niño tiene, su hermano es diferente, él lo supo en cuanto vio su carita luego de nacer, el niño es todo pureza, el no entiende tantas cosas, no puede hacer tantas más por lo que le llaman retrasado... en el distrito doce no hubiera sobrevivido sin el esfuerzo de su padre y de él...

Harrik!-se levanta de un salto pero es tarde, Jean, Toby y Lyndon parecen salidos de la nada. El chico a penas tiene tiempo de levantar la espada para parar el hacha que le lanza la única chica. El odia matar, si pero no tiene otra opción, nadie allí la tiene. El chico pelea con furia, Jean hace lo que puede escurriéndose entre sus golpes para protegerse, hasta que se da cuenta del pequeño patrón en el que se mueve la muchacha. Está a punto de matarla cuando un dolor atroz escose la parte interior de su rodilla, cae y mira a Jean, detiene el hacha de la chica con una maza pero al instante voltea hacia atrás y lo último que ve es a Spencer Hastings, lo último que siente es el filo de las dagas largas abriendo las venas de su cuello y lo último que escucha es su grito "Persíganlos! que no escapen!" luego de eso, la muerte.

El himno resuena por toda la arena.

Ali despierta porque Emily la mueve levemente, la chica sorprende al notar que ha dormido entre sus brazos y al darse cuenta se sonroja, afortunadamente todo está oscuro y la tributo del distrito cuatro mira el cielo a la expectativa por lo que no lo nota.

Aria y su improvisada compañera levantan la vista de la carne que se asa al fuego y miran con curiosidad.

Hanna, Lucas y Caleb miran el cielo a través del boquete de la cueva, el tributo del distrito seis toma la mano de su chica mientras esta se muerde el labio.

Lyndon, Toby y Jean han montado una improvisada fiesta, no se molestan en salir a ver, pero Spencer si mira el cielo y se sorprende deseando que sus cuatro compañeras estén bien. Una completa locura.

En el cielo solo aparece la cara de Harrik.

Las cinco se sienten aliviadas.

Pero ninguna dice nada.

Una vez que el cielo vuelve a quedarse oscuras.

Y luego el mensaje:

"Dulces sueños... -A"

Emily reacciona antes que Ali, aunque para ser justos la chica se ha pasado la vida rodeada de agua, sabe cuando algo en un río no suena como debe sonar. Usa el tridente para alejar al reptil que ha surgido del agua, la rubia se levanta en un santiamén, se cuelga la mochila y toma su escudo.

Mutos de agua-dice Emily convencida.

Hay que volver tierra adentro...-dice Ali protegiéndose de una especie de lagarto con cabeza puntiaguda.

Quizá encontremos a las chicas-Ali no sabe si aquella sería la mejor opción pero asiente-en marcha!

Retroceden unos metros y para su agrado observan que las bestias no se atreven a seguirlas.

Deben necesitar el agua a un punto sumamente vital-aventura Aria quien junto a la otra chica observa el escenario: dos especies de lagarto-hombres de cabeza puntiaguda las miran desde la orilla del río sin atreverse a ir más allá.

Eso quiere decir que tendremos una noche tranquila allá-Aria levanta la vista hacia donde señala su acompañante: un árbol alto y robusto-nada que temer-dice la chica-sígueme-sorprendentemente Aria así lo hace.

* * *

 **Harrik es (era) un personaje que cree mucho antes de crear el concepto de PLLTHG para hacerle su historia personal pero por curiosidades de la vida acabó aquí, quizá algún día escriba su historia aparte, pero de momento pasó a mejor vida (?).**

 **Por cierto no me di cuenta pero creo que les hice spoiler el capítulo pasado XD una disculpa, lo escrito es parte del proceso creativo que tenemos yo y mi beta.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	61. Día cinco

Extrañaba ser diurna-murmura Ali cuando se despierta y el sol está en lo alto. Emily está en el río sumergida casi hasta la cintura con el tridente en riste.

También me alegra... pero guarda silencio, asustas a mis peces-responde ella sonriente.

¿Te importan más los peces que yo?-Inquiere Ali con cierto descaro y le sorprende darse cuenta de que Emily sonríe.

Son tu desayuno así que tu sabrás...-ambas sonrien. Quizá ha sido porque ha dormido toda la noche, porque pudo dormir un poco más cuando volvieron a la orilla del río o porque a Emily no parecía molestarle el hecho de dormir abrazadas, lo que fuese, el hecho era que esa mañana tenía un humor envidiable.

¿Has pescado algo?-la chica por toda respuesta lanza una cabezada a un montón de peces que se secan en una roca en la orilla-¿Piensas abrir un restaurante o algo así?

Suena bien, pero no-dice-secaremos bastante por si acaso.

Entiendo-ambas guardan silencio. Ali mira a Em, ella no se desconcentra de los peces, los sigue con la mirada, los amenaza con el tridente listo para atacar, requiere paciencia y perseverancia. En un segundo el tridente se clava en el agua y la chica satisfecha lo voltea revelando dos peces clavados en él-nada mal.

Años de experiencia-dice ella arrojándolos a la orilla donde se retuercen bajo el sol.

Ven aquí-dice antes de que la chica tome posiciones nuevamente.

¿Pasa algo?-ella baja su tridente y se dirige sin dudar a la roca donde la rubia está sentada.

No te he contado sobre Charlie-dice

¿Segura que quieres hablar de él?-inquiere Em-es un día bonito, no me gustaría que un mal recuerdo lo opacara.

el caso es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello desde la noche de las criaturas, sueño con eso...-murmura-y pensé que si te lo contaba... cambiaría

ah... te escucho entonces-Emily la mira con serenidad y espera.

Charlie fue el primer hijo de mis padres era un año mayor que Jason y el...-la chica sonríe de una manera cálida-me adoraba.

"Yo era su "muñequita" le encantaba vestirme y jugar conmigo en vez de Jason, adoraba estar conmigo, cuidarme... cuando lloraba él cantaba para que me calmara... de pequeña a mi madre yo le daba más o menos igual, me quería supongo, pero... Jason siempre fue su favorito, yo era la favorita de mi padre..."

¿Y Charlie?-inquirio Em

De ambos-dice-era el niño prodigio, el primogénito, rubio como mi madre, con los ojos de papá, inteligente a rabiar, empático por demás... casi perfecto...

¿Casi?-

"Cuando yo nací él tenía cinco años... y desde entonces él estuvo conmigo. En cuanto crecí y tuve edad para jugar, jugó conmigo, jugaba con Jason... mis padres se ocupaban de sus cosas en la joyería... ¿Sabes que mi familia se dedica a la joyería desde antes de los tiempos oscuros?

No...-murmuró la chica.

Pues lo hacen-sonríe la chica-los hijos de Jason serán joyeros quieran o no-la chica se ríe entre dientes-como sea... ellos no prestaban atención a nuestros juegos... hasta que... bueno, un día lo hicieron, jugábamos a las princesas, los tres con vestidos hechos de mantas y joyas que irían a la venta pronto... mi padre llegó y... nunca lo vi tan enojado; me llevó a rastras a su habitación y me encerró, golpeó a mis hermanos como nunca lo había hecho, los castigó varias semanas forjando metal con uno de sus amigos...

Así se dejarán de tonterías y aprenderán a ser hombrecitos-gruñó Kenneth.

Seguimos jugando, aunque a otras cosas por supuesto-murmuró la chica-pero mientras crecíamos... nos distanciamos, quiero decir, Jason se distanció de mi y Charlie.

¿Por lo que hizo tu padre?-

No sé... puede que si-dice-o puede que no le gustaran las cosas que decía Charlie.

¿Por?-

Se volvió un genio de las joyas; tenía el... instinto para ello-dice-mi padre lo adoraba, pero no lo conocía, en secreto a mi me confesaba lo evidente... me decía que le gustaría usar los collares lindos que me regalaba papá, los vestidos... el no se sentía... cómodo con como lucía... pero no era tonto... sabía que... que debía cumplir con lo que decía papá y esa golpiza... se lo recordaba, si padre descubría que el quería lucir como yo...

habría sido difícil-

más que difícil-dice Ali-como sea, cuando él tenía trece... pasó lo inevitable.

¿Lo descubrieron?-

No, Jason lo delató-Emily la miró apenada-nos encerrábamos a jugar en mi cuarto cuando mis padres no estaban... no había que ser un genio para saber que hacíamos allí dentro: nos vestíamos, nos maquillabamos... eramos felices. Papá entró sin tocar porque Jason le dijo que no sabía que tanto hacíamos dentro...

¿Lo golpeo?-

Oh si-murmuró ella-hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, lo sacó de casa... intenté detenerlo pero... mamá nos detuvo a Jason y a mi. Se lo llevó y cuando volvió a casa se sacudió la nieve de los hombros y nada más.

Papá ¿Dónde está Charlie?-inquirió Ali

Ya no está-respondió el hombre.

Pero papi...-

Ya oíste a tu padre-enfatizó Jessica-sube a dormir.

¿Pero...?-inquirió Jason con culpabilidad-¿mi hermano...?

¡Tu no tienes hermano!-gruñó el señor Dilaurentis sujetándolo fuertemente por el hombro-¿Me oíste? ¡Ese monstruo está muerto para ambos! ¡¿Queda entendido?!

No pude dormir esa noche-confesó Ali-Jason lloraba... lloró toda la noche, sólo estaba celoso de que fuera el preferido de papá, no quería que aquello pasara... Al día siguiente todo en casa era... normal, como si nadie hubiera desaparecido, como si él no hubiera existido... yo no podía con ello, necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba...-la chica suspira y sin poder evitarlo suelta un par de lágrimas rebeldes-tenía ocho años cuando me escapé de casa por vez primera...

¿Fuiste a buscarlo?-

Si-murmura-si, por todo el sector de la ciudad... era tan tonta, tan ilusa, lo buscaba en las cafeterías, en los hostales... como si tuviera dinero para pagarlo... dos días después me di cuenta de mi error y tomé otro enfoque; me escapé en serio, cayó la noche y no volví, acabé en los callejones más solitarios y peligrosos, estaba realmente asustada, realmente hambrienta, lloré como nunca, un estúpido perro me persiguió por una callejuela... afortunadamente tenía una pata inútil y hacía frío... huyendo encontré...

¿A Charlie?-

Si-dice-no era más que un chico desnudo, golpeado que sangraba en la nieve... lo cubrí con mi capa, lo llevé a un hospital que no podía pagar... lo atendieron porque les dí mi apellido, llamaron a mis padres... pero cuando llegaron me llevaron lejos y lo desconocieron... lo siguiente que sé es que me tenían en un arresto domiciliario bastante estricto hasta que nos mudamos.

¿A dónde?-

Otra sección de la ciudad-responde la chica-lo hicieron para empezar de cero, sin Charlie... yo solo tenía ocho años, me perdería intentando llegar a nuestro antiguo hogar... pensé que no volvería a verlo pero una tarde casi un año después Jason llegó con una idea...

¿A dónde vamos?-inquirió Ali

A buscar a Charlie-respondió su hermano-he estado pensando y con una tesela que reciba podemos darle de comer algo ¿no? podemos trabajar y ayudarlo a escondidas ¿Que te parece?

¡Jason eso es fantástico!-la pequeña abrazó a su hermano y este sonrió-se va a poner muy contento!

Buscamos a Charlie en la clínica pero no estaba allí, lo buscamos al rededor, en los barrios feos, en los bonitos... lo encontramos en un lugar que olía a leña podrida... él estaba tirado allí con otros moribundos... mi hermano se moría, Emily...-los ojos de Ali se llenaron de lágrimas. Em tomó su mano-pálido, con los ojos teñidos de amarillo... vomitaba sangre... estaba delgado y con el pelo ralo... pero yo lo amaba, yo lo adoraba... Jason se fue y no volvió... no pudo soportarlo supongo... pero yo lo hice, yo aprendí el camino a ese lugar, le llevaba comida después de la escuela, le platicaba mi día y le decía que en cuanto pudiera lo sacaría de allí... lo abrazaba y lloraba, él me consolaba, era patético que el niño moribundo tuviera que subirme el ánimo... no quiero seguir haciéndolo largo-dice por fin-un día llegué y estaba agonizante, me regaló esto-dice enseñándole el rubí-se lo había dado para pagar el lugar... pero no quisieron aceptarlo de paga...

Lo siento niño, morirás de cualquier manera-dijo la enfermera a Charlie-mejor regresalo a tu hermana, le servirá más a ella.

Murió enfermo por culpa del odio de mi padre, de la envidia de Jason-Ali suspira-eso rompió el matrimonio inestable de mis padres, hizo a mi madre dura e inflexible, llenó a mi padre de culpa, cada uno se volcó en sus problemas, Jason entró a las drogas... yo me encerré en mi mente, en mi mundo... nadie me quiso como él... nadie lo hará nunca... y yo...-quiere continuar pero no puede, rompe a llorar-yo... nunca... nunca hablé de él... hasta hoy...

Emily la abraza la acuna y Ali llora como lloró sobre el silencioso pecho de su hermano años atrás, llora sin poder contenerse, está segura que se desmayará por el esfuerzo cuando algo llama su atención, Emily le canta, es la misma canción que oyó en su escondite de vuelta en el centro de entrenamiento y sin poder evitarlo Ali se pierde en su letra convencida de que esa canción puede presagiarle tiempos mejores.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Para cuando Toby despertó Spencer ya había terminado de asar un conejo en las brazas de una fogata ubicada en la boca de la curnocopia.

¿Te levantaste temprano?-inquiere a la muchacha.

Es medio día-responde Spencer-de temprano nada.

Pues para los chicos sigue siendo media noche-dice él observando a Jeannete y Lyndon que dormían tirados junto a sus armas. Spencer medio sonríe. Está abstracta mirando el danzar de las llamas por eso a penas se da cuenta cuando Toby se sienta detrás de ella y la acuna entre sus brazos. La sonrisa que aparece en su rostro es automática.

Pareces diferente de cuando nos separamos-dice el muchacho-¿Que hiciste estos días?

No mucho ¿tu?-inquiere evasiva aunque descansa su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Él cuenta con muchos detalles una historia que la chica no puede escuchar, su mente divaga de vuelta a la cueva sin saber porque. ¿Es posible que en un par de noches les haya tomado cariño? Ella no lo cree así, pero sabe que han quedado unidas de una manera que no puede explicar, esto se vuelve para ella un problema: ¿Que pasará la siguiente vez que tenga a Alison Dilaurentis de frente? ¿Deberá intentar matarla como seguramente harán todos su compañeros? ¿Recordará que ella fue su "hermana protectora" por una noche? La chica se siente abatida de solo pensarlo.

... y así fue como encontré a Jean y Lyndon-Spencer asiente fingiendo interés.

Impresionante-Toby la mira y sonríe.

No escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije ¿cierto?-su tono no parece reprocharle nada por lo que la chica se deshace de su abrazo y suspira.

Perdona, creo que no he dormido bien-se justifica.

Es normal-él se encoge de hombros-tuvimos una buena batalla y desde que empezaron los juegos no he podido dormir si no es al amparo de la luz del sol...

¿Crees que quien salga vivo de esto quede con secuelas de miedo a la noche o algo así?-

Creo que estaremos demasiado muertos para sentir algo-dice el muchacho. Su sinceridad es abrumadora, y para ella está tan fuera como la rebeldía de Emily, el no querer dejarse vencer por un sistema que de antemano les ha ganado la partida. Lentamente Spencer se acerca a él y sin venir a cuento lo besa con suavidad. Él corresponde a su gesto.

¿Y eso por qué?-

Ni idea-responde la chica Hastings-supongo que sólo quería hacerlo-el sonríe e inicia un beso nuevo, la mente de ella sin embargo sigue dispersa, pensando en que las chicas, sus aliadas, sus enemigas y el chico que la besa con todo el amor del mundo, todos ellos deberán morir si ella quiere volver a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Hanna despierta y se levanta dando un bostezo, el sol acaricia la pared del frente lo que la hace pensar que es pasado el medio día. La chica se despereza y se levanta con cuidado, ha estado dormida sobre el pecho de Caleb y no quiere molestarlo. Una vez sentada sonríe al ver al chico profundamente dormido.

Ahora no ha tenido pesadillas-la rubia voltea cuando Lucas habla, ya no se ve débil pero sigue tumbado a un par de metros de dónde la chica y su novio dormían-las ha tenido desde la noche uno, creo que era porque no estabas con él.

Tampoco lo pasé bien-dice ella-me alegra haberlo encontrado... haberlos encontrado... ¿Lucas?

¿Si?-

Lamento mucho lo de Danielle-dice-no pudimos hacer mucho por ella.

Lo entiendo-suspira él evitando mirarla a los ojos. Hanna no entiende su comportamiento hasta que recuerda el discursito de Noel en la sala de entrenamiento, no recuerda las palabras exactas, pero está segura de que mencionó algo de un enamoramiento de él hacia ella. Por un momento se plantea preguntárselo pero luego ve su cara triste, el corte en su cuello y se arrepiente de hacerlo.

¿Qué tal tu herida?-inquiere en su lugar.

Bien-responde Lucas-tu amiga no ha podido conmigo.

Estoy segura de que no te quería herir-apostilla la muchacha-no demerito tus esfuerzos pero... es buena persona, dudo mucho que realmente...

lo sé, lo sé-murmura el chico-ni siquiera se volteo...-no se dicen más. Hanna mira el agujero en el techo de la cueva por donde ella y su amiga calleron aturdidas por la oscuridad-Luego de verte caer y de ver la pantera, creímos que estabas muerta. Caleb estaba fuera de sí, yo perseguí a Aria con el arco porque pensé que había salido corriendo dejándote como cebo para el gato ese...

Cuando desperté pensé que estaba muerta-confiesa la chica-y eso quiere decir que Aria los atacó en defensa propia-decirlo le sentó bien, era como dejar claro que la más pequeña de sus amigas no era tan mala-¿No apareció alguien más?

¿Cómo quién?-inquiere el muchacho.

Spencer Hastings-

¿Las perseguía?-inquiere el muchacho asombrado.

No, más bien estaba con nosotras...-Lucas la miró impresionada y su sorpresa solo pareció crecer cuando oyó la versión resumida de sus días en la cueva.

Después de eso perdimos a Ali y Em-finaliza la muchacha-Spencer nos seguía de cerca, aunque luego, la perdinos, no respondió a nuestros llamados... ya nos enteraremos más tarde.

Supongo-murmura el chico-parece que les tienes cariño...

Las escuché gritar sus peores temores-dice Hanna-y ellas oyeron los míos... hay cierta unidad después de eso- Lucas asiente mientras se toca la herida que tiene en la base del cuello-¿Quieres algo para eso? Tengo una inyección de antibióticos por si las cosas se ponen mal.

¿Antibióticos?-inquiere el muchacho-¿Te han mandado para el dolor y antibióticos? Tu mentora debe adorarte...

No, solo mandó algo para el dolor-dice Hanna-y está bien así, creo que era lo que necesitaba-levanta el muñón-Aria hizo un buen trabajo sellando esta cosa... el antibiótico se lo cambié a Emily por una dosis mía... por si nos separábamos estuviésemos cubiertas.

Pensaron en todo-dice el chico.

Si, menos en correr sin separarnos-bufa Hanna.

Tal vez es mejor así-dice el chico encogiéndose de hombros-pues llegado el momento...

deberé matarlas-termina la rubia-lo sé... honestamente no se si quiero ganar estos juegos.

¿No quieres volver a ver a tu madre?-

No lo sé-dice ella insegura-¿Cómo se supone que duerma tranquila después de hacer eso?

Sabiendo que no es tu culpa-dice el chico-es parte de lo que nos tocó vivir, tu solo juegas las cartas que te tocaron.

Supongo que tienes razón-la chica le sonríe sincera-gracias

¿Por?-

Por tus palabras-dice-y por cuidar de él.

Nah, el me cuidó a mi-ambos se rien

Lo digo en serio-reafirma la chica-se vuelve loco si no está en compañía de alguien...

Honestamente no lo hice por él-la chica lo mira confuso. Y repentinamente cae en la cuenta de que es una trampa: lo protegió solamente para matarlo frente a los ojos de Hanna, la chica está segura de que él va a atacar cuando añade:-lo hice por ti, porque te quiero.

Ah...-la chica aleja la mano de la pequeña daga oculta en su cinturóny masculla un improperio mental contra su paranoia-...pues... gracias, me hiciste un gran favor, él es el único hombre al que he amado y amaré-las palabras parecen golpear directo en el orgullo del muchacho y Hanna juraría que oyó su corazón romperse, pero a su juicio es mejor así, es mejor que él y todos en el capitolio lo sepan, así, luego no se podrá prestar a malos entendidos.

Me... volveré a recostar-tarda más en decirlo que en hacerlo: se tumba en el suelo de la cueva dándole la espalda y dejándole un sinsabor en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

¿Estás segura de esto?-la chica del distrito once quien durmió, cazó y cocinó a su lado asiente convencida.

Prefiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta-dice-aunque extrañaba la compañía de alguien más, mi antigua compañera, la chica del distrito tres murió donde las bestias de aliento helado, desde entonces he estado sola.

¿Sobreviviste eso sola?-inquiere sorprendida.

Sólo la última parte-dice-esas cosas no te mataban ¿sabes? sólo te atrapaban con las garras metálicas y soplaban en tu cara hasta que suplicabas por morir... ella se suicidó a penas salió el sol, yo estaba tan agotada que no tuve fuerza ni para eso...

Las chicas y yo estábamos juntas-reflexionó Aria-eso nos hizo... más fuertes, de no haber sido así, creo que Emily habría hecho lo mismo que tu amiga.

puede ser...-la chica parece meditar algo por unos segundos, luego cambia abruptamente de tema cuando pregunta-¿Aparte de nosotras quien queda?

Los distritos uno y dos están vivos, luego sería Emily, Lucas, Hanna, Caleb, el distrito siete-repasa Aria enumerando con los dedos-Yo, Holden, tú y...

Yo y nadie más-dice la chica. Aria asiente, ha estado a nada de contar al recién fallecido Harrik-trece.

trece-repite Aria

Mala suerte un trece con luna llena-dice la chica con voz perspicaz.

¿A que te refieres?-inquiere Aria.

Los designios de los antiguos están escritos en las estrellas-dice la chica-el trece es de mal augurio y la luna llena ilumina a la bestia, es el ángel de la muerte acariciando la tierra, se dice que en el día de la esclavitud dónde murieron trece millones de personas, el día en que los trece distritos se rebelaron dando pie a los días oscuros y en los primeros juegos del hambre celebrados en el mes trece después de la derrota de los rebeldes brilló la luna llena.

Pero ni siquiera sabemos si esta es una luna real-reflexiona Aria-podría no significar nada.

O podría significarlo todo-dice la chica-ellos-añade mirando al cielo donde el ocaso muere-pueden hacerlo coincidir

...-Aria mira a la chica.

...-la chica la mira a ella

Eres extraña-dice sin más. Su interlocutora se encoge de hombros y se carga su morral.

Hasta otra-dice antes de darle la espalda y perderse entre los árboles espinosos y los matorrales.

Muy, pero muy extraña-dice sentándose en una roca para decidir su siguiente movimiento ahora que se encuentra como casi siempre ha estado: completamente sola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Entonces pasa algo extraño, justo antes de que el sol caiga por completo llueven paracaídas plateados en diversas partes de la arena: Emily y Ali reciben uno, Spencer y Toby se dan cuenta de que para ellos cuatro sólo han mandado dos, por el agujero de la cueva cae solamente una, lo que desconcierta a Caleb, Hanna y Lucas, Aria y Noel reciben uno cada quién, la chica del once y Holden, no reciben nada.

Mona los observa con cuidado como si aquello fuese solamente otro de los ejercicios en el centro de entrenamiento, está especialmente orgullosa de este reto y Alex también. El resto de los vigilantes están a la espectativa. Cece especialmente.

No sé si me gusta ese reto-había dicho en privado a Mona meses atrás-digo suena...

¿Horrible?-la vigilante jefe sonrió tomando sus manos-es poco probable que funcione, descuida... pero no digas que no te gusta frente a los demás-añadió mientras volvía a la planeación de sus juegos-o podrían tomarlo a mal...

Ian proyectó el sello del capitolio en el cielo y Shanna dejó sonar el himno mientras Wilden bajaba por completo lo que quedaba de la claridad solar, para poco después aumentar el destello lunar.

No tan llena-se burla Garret-o la chiflada del once pensará que tiene razón...

Silencio, Reynolds-gruñe Mona y este se vuelve a su trabajo. Luego de que Ian retire el sello y las últimas notas del himno se apaguen, las manos de la vigilante jefe revolotean por el teclado para dejar el siguiente mensaje:

"Para salvarse. -A"

Abiertas-dice Alex apretando un botón y en las manos de ciertos tributos la caja metálica que ha descendido y que hasta ese momento no han sido capaces de abrir salta como si tuviese vida propia revelando en su interior una sencilla pastilla blanca.

Cece mira con gesto neutro como Ali y Emily discuten por saber quién debe tomar la pastilla pars salvarse, la chica del distrito cuatro dice una que otra cosa convincente pero es obvio que la rubia la conoce mejor, sabe como engañarla y pintarle un futuro prometedor, con su padre, su prometida y sus sobrinos viviendo felices junto al mar, le pide que lo haga por ella, que no le pedirá nada más y finalmente acaba cediendo.

Emily ha tomado la suya-informa cuando ocurre.

Hanna ha tomado la del sector cueva-notifica Sara y es cierto: la chica abraza a Lucas y Besa a Caleb.

Aria y Noel han tomado las suyas-dice Shanna

Jhia y Holden no-se burla Jenna al verlos confusos por no saber qué significa el mensaje en el cielo ya que ellos no han recibido nada-pasa cuando tus mentores son pobretones o no les importas...

Marshall...-Ella asiente ante la aseveración de Mona y vuelve a sus tareas.

Es una perra inteligente-sonríe Alex mirando a Spencer, quien ha convencido a Lyndon y Jean que el paracaídas no era más que un poco de medicina para ellos y los ha enviado a dormir de vuelta para que ella y Toby conserven las pastillas de la manada dos-siete.

¿Listos entonces?-inquiere Mona. Y cuando sus vigilantes asienten toca un botón en sus comandos olográficos-vamos a probarles que "a salvo" no siempre significa sobrevivir...

Infusión al 20%-dice Sydney-32%-Cece mira a Jhia y Holden caer al suelo presa de arcadas extrañas-57%-Hanna con lágrimas en los ojos pone la cabeza de Caleb en su regazo y toma la mano de Lucas-73%-Emily abraza a Ali y también sucumbe al llanto, no importa cuánto tosa o se sacuda, la rubia nunca deja de mirarla-97% Spencer y Toby suben a la curnocopia mientras Lyndon y Jeannete tosen y se convulsionan en el interior de la misma-100%, infusión lista.

Las arcadas y toses pasan de repente, los tributos protegidos suspiran o lloran, entonces sucede: Jhia y Holden sueltan un gruñido y corren por la estepa, nada guía sus pasos salvo el instinto. Lyndon y Jean tienen una reacción similar: se enzarzan en una pelea hasta que la misma los lleva fuera del cuerno dorado y se separan para intentar escalar el cuerno, mientras sueltan extrañas risotadas y gritos de guerra. Aria se mantiene alerta en la copa de un árbol pero nada sucede, Noel encaramado en la solitaria cueva de un despeñadero lleno de cactáceas monta una guardia similar.

Sector doce-dice Mona y las cámaras lo enfocan directamente-Sector 34-dice ella-prestos todo el mundo, esta transmisión tiene que salir a pedir de boca

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

¿Que carajo ha pasado?

Con un grito que poco tiene que envidiar a las panteras de la noche anterior Ali salta y golpea a Emily con el escudo, el poder del golpe es tal que la chica cae de lado y rueda antes de que la rubia logre reventarle la cabeza con la espada.

Ali!-grita desesperada-Ali!-pero los ojos de Ali están cubiertos de una neblina extraña, puede verlos destellar bajo la escasa luz de la luna- la chica usa el tridente para desviar otra estocada y lanza un golpe con el otro extremo del mismo buscando noquearla pero el intento muere al estrellarse de frente contra su ornamentado escudo dorado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

El grito de Hanna muestra el auténtico pánico, está resguardada en una estrecha grieta en dónde lucas y Caleb tratan de alcanzarla, se defiende como puede golpeándolos con la espada, Lucas está al frente, intentando alcanzarla, babeando como un perro rabioso y gruñendo, hace poco ha estado a nada de matarla con el arco, pero por fortuna en el forcejeo la rubia consiguió cortar la cuenta dejándolo desarmado. Caleb camina de un lado a otro ansioso por intentar destrozarla.

Ayuda!-grita-Ayuda!!-pero nadie parece oirla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Emily se lleva un buen golpe en la ceja derecha, que duele el doble por casi dar en su ojo herido pero logra pasar por debajo de la espada de la rubia y golpear la parte interior de su rodilla haciéndola caer, se rueda por el piso y levanta el tridente pero Ali es más rápida porque lanza una daga que roza el ojo de por si herido de la chica y la hace soltar un aullido de dolor, aunque poco tiempo tiene para lamentarse porque la rubia se ha puesto nuevamente en pie. Y empuña la espada para hundirla directo en su corazón

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Hanna intenta meterse más profundo en la grieta pero es imposible, no es lo suficientemente delgada. Se sujeta de otra grieta más pequeña y gruñe, aquel sonido se escucha en otra parte de la cueva llamando la atención de ambos chicos. Perpleja Hanna lo hace nuevamente y ellos vuelven a mirar, la siguiente vez que lo intenta, Caleb corre en dirección del sonido, gruñendo como un poderoso depredador armado con una letal espada y desaparece de la vista. Hanna lanza un grito desesperado a la grieta y Lucas gruñe, puede ver la indecisión en sus ojos: ¿Quedarse o ir? esa es la cuestión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Para!-suplica Emily escupiendo un chorro de su propia sangre después de recibir un golpe en el abdomen, aunque mejor eso que la espada en su corazón-Ali, te lo suplico!-pero Ali solo gruñe sin dar tregua en su batalla-por favor!-gruñe Emily llorando desesperada con el ojo bueno-haz lo por Charlie!-la chica usa el tridente para bloquear los ataques de espada y escudo-ALISON POR FAVOR!-grita mientras da un giro y golpea la espalda de la rubia con fuerza-POR FAVOR!! NO ME HAGAS MATARTE!!!-Alison gruñe y salta golpeándola en un brazo por toda respuesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Hanna grita una vez más y Lucas desaparece detrás de Caleb. La rubia grita una vez más y entonces sin más sale a tropezones de la grieta, no se molesta en tomar nada consigo, simplemente sale corriendo en dirección del pasillo de roca más cercano. No sabrá decir si es su imaginación o la realidad pero en el silencio de la noche puede escuchar un rugido a sus espaldas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

No hay nada que hacer.

Ali intenta alcanzar el cuello de Emily con su espada y falla por muy poco. La tributo del cuatro siente su corazón encogerse cuando rueda por el piso se levanta, y golpea la mano de Ali tan fuerte que la espada sale volando. Piensa en ella, tan guapa con el vestido de la entrevista, tan dulce con sus comentarios presumidos, tan vulnerable en sus brazos cada noche y la culpa crece en su corazón como mala hierba en época de lluvia. La tributo del cuatro usa una roca para tomar impulso y salta imponente con el tridente en riste, tensa su abdomen, lo hará con fuerza, para que ella no tenga que sentirlo si es que sigue allí dentro, retenida en su cuerpo.

Te quiero-le dice antes de lanzar el tridente. Un segundo después puede ver que algo en sus ojos cambia, pero es tarde, el arma está en vuelo. Ya no hay nada que pueda detenerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Hanna derrapa en la siguiente vuelta, cae pero se pone en pie de prisa, solo lleva una espada y la promesa de salir de esos laberínticos pasillos, un tufo de aire fresca parece llegar hasta su nariz lo que le da ánimos de seguir, no importando el miedo o el cansancio. Sin embargo algo es diferente en ese aire, un aroma dulzón extraño que parecía aumentar mientras los chicos sufrían convulsiones en el suelo, el arma, el reto de los vigilantes, su amigo y el amor de su vida, reducidos a instintos asesinos y ella, oh mierda, ella estaba protegida de ese aire psicótico por la maldita pastilla, pero eso la había dejado a merced de las bestias en las que los muchachos se habían convertido...

La rubia se detiene en seco al ver que un muro de piedra se alza ante ella. El corazón se le cae a los pies, cuatro o cinco metros más arriba hay una grieta en la piedra, una salida. La maldita salida. Detrás de ella escucha un gruñido encolerizado. Sin más la chica suelta la espada e intenta subir apoyando el muñón en la roca y alzándose con la mano buena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

El tridente se clava y Ali cae de espaldas soltando un alarido de dolor que rompe el corazón de Emily, sin embargo la tributo del cuatro también suspira aliviada.

Em!-gruñe la chica desde el suelo, tal ha sido la fuerza que el tridente ha atravesado el metal del escudo y el brazo de la chica, pero no ha pasado a más. Emily se arroja sobre Alison quien parece luchar una batalla interna, se sienta sobre su abdomen y se inclina sujetando sus brazos para evitar salir herida.

Sigues allí!-dice con una mezcla de alivio y horror-sigues allí!, Pelea Alison, Pelea!-No sabe exactamente lo que pasa pero se da cuenta de que la chica la mira a los ojos directamente cada vez que vuelve en si, en ese momento recuerda a Hanna y su ridícula pero eficaz manera de combatir a las criaturas sopla hielo, así que sin más se inclina sobre la tributo del distrito uno y la besa-quédate conmigo-dice separándose un poco para luego besarla nuevamente. la chica se resiste y lanza dos o tres mordidas una de las cuales le hace una horrible muesca en la mejilla pero al final sus labios responden.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Un poco más y de pronto Hanna está segura, se arrastra por la grieta hacia el cielo nocturno. Entonces siente un dolor atroz en la pierna y cae de vuelta al agujero. El golpe la aturde un segundo, mismo que Lucas ocupa para partirle la pierna de una patada.

Lucas!-grita Hanna-POR FAVOR NO!-el chico la toma del cuello y sin más lanza una serie de puñaladas rápidas en su pecho, cada vez que el arma entra, cada vez que sale la chica emite un sonido estrangulado, el nombre de Caleb entremezclado con nieve del distrito seis, música en el salón del su padre, el abrazo de la abuela y el arrullo de su madre.

Hanna!-el grito de Caleb al final del pasillo y un beso en la oscuridad de un recuerdo.

Luego nada.

-Fin de los Juegos para Hanna Marin-

 **Hola! un poco tarde, si. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Este puede ser mi cap favorito a la fecha. ¿El de ustedes? ¿Que les pareció la muerte de Hanna? De aquí en adelante se viene lo bueno. #NoOneIsSafe**

 **hasta la otra! :3**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	62. Día seis

Jefa Vanderwaal, estamos listos-informa Ian

Procedan-

Extracción 20%-notifica Sydney-32%-Lyndon se tambalea pero no deja de correr en busca de alguna presa-47%-Alison gruñe intentando zafarse del amarre en el que Emily la tiene-59%-La chica del once deja a Noel medio herido y se interna en los matorrales hasta perderse de vista, como si supiera lo que se avecina-63%-Holden sufre arcadas y ataques de tos en la orilla de un peñasco-77%-Jeann se convulsiona en un solitario paraje terroso-90%-Caleb gruñe apretando con fuerza la espada-100% Procedimiento completo.

Un rotundo éxito-sonríe Alex y Mona asiente-habría sido mejor que Emily matara a Alison y que la manada dos-siete se hubiesen enfrentado, pero supongo que esto también es suficiente...

La puerta se abre repentinamente y Mona levanta una ceja, está a punto de gruñirle al recién llegado pero se detiene al ver de quién se trata.

Vigilante Vanderwal-El presidente Snow le dedica una sonrisa de cortesía, pero detrás de él dos agentes se yerguen de forma imponente-tenga la amabilidad de acompañarme-Si Mona está o no sorprendida por aquella petición no lo demuestra, aunque algunos vigilantes son más expresivos que su jefa: Wren mira todo con entrecejo fruncido, Alex también con una desconfianza evidente y Cece con el corazón a punto se pregunta que ha pasado.

Cece-dice Mona bajando del estrado-necesito que te hagas cargo de esto un momento-su tono es normal, como quien habla del clima o de un asunto sin mucha importancia.

¿E... Si, jefa-la rubia se quita los lentes de colores y se coloca en el estrado, pero no mira la actividad de los tributos, su mirada está fija en su amiga que camina tranquilamente hacia el presidente.

Wren, no olvides la petición de paracaídas del distrito once-recuerda Mona. El muchacho asiente.

Esta misma tarde será entregado-responde él

Oh, descuide señorita Vanderwaal-sonríe Coriolanus-estará a aquí para enviarlo usted misma-ella asiente y sale de la habitación seguida del anciano líder y el par de agentes que le acompañaban.

Bueno pues...-murmura Cece-vamos a ello-se oye un murmullo de Sydney a Jenna, y Cece golpea el teclado de mando-chicas! vamos a ello-las dos la miran, no es un secreto que preferirían a cualquier otra persona para dirigirlos, pero para su pesar, no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

Ya oyeron-apoya Alex-vamos a ello

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aria tiene los ojos llorosos y arenosos, cuando sale la primera luz del sol, no sabe de que ha ido todo el desastre de la noche anterior, ha esperado con los nervios de punta la llegada de la maldición nocturna diaria pero esta nunca llegó... al menos para ella, porque ha escuchado en la lejanía dos cañonazos que delatan al menos a dos personas que no fueron tan afortunadas.

Se estira perezosamente y se recuesta con cuidado en la rama donde ha montado guardia toda la noche, luego se ata el cinturón a otra rama más pequeña, de manera que no pueda moverse y caer, no necesita comer más, ha mascado hojas nerviosamente toda la noche, eso más su último pedazo de cecina cocida ha hecho un platillo medianamente decente para los estándares de los juegos del hambre, aun así se promete cazar cuando caiga la tarde o la noche, es decir, si algo no intenta cazarla a ella primero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Parece que estamos solos-dice Spencer bajando del techo de la curnocopia.

No los veo por ninguna parte-ella mira a Toby todavía encima del cuerno mirando en todas direcciones-deben haber corrido bastante lejos...

¿Sentiste el aire dulzón del ambiente?-el chico asiente-eso debió volverlos locos temporalmente...

Y como no los dejamos subir al cuerno...-meditó Toby-corrieron en busca de algo más.

Exacto-Spencer entra al cuerno y curiosea entre los objetos que se han dejado.

Te viste muy hábil con lo de las pastillas-alaba Toby sentándose en el cúmulo de hojas secas donde usualmente descansa Jean.

No puedo creer que se hayan tragado semejante cuento chino-se burla Spencer-si yo oyera un paracaídas...

Estaban cansados por el festejo y la batalla-Toby se encoge de hombros.

Durmieron todo el día...-

A demás, lo que tu pasaste en la cueva nosotros lo enfrentamos solos-añade-lo de las panteras nos diezmó especialmente fuerte...

Supongo que tienes razón-suspira la chica y le sonríe-al menos estuvimos a salvo... ¿Vamos de cacería?

Por supuesto-Toby toma una lanza y revuelve por allí sin éxito-creo que se llevaron el arco

Una suerte que no lo usaran contra nosotros-dice ella-me sorprende que pudiesen manejar armas, no sé que sentían... o que los hacía actuar, pero esto significa que pueden manipularnos a niveles insospechados.

No debería sorprenderte-dice el chico-es obvio de lo que son capaces.

Supongo que tienes razón-murmura ella-¿Vamos?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Si vamos-murmura Ali poniéndose trabajosamente en pie.

¿No te sientes mareada?-

No-

¿Adolorida?-

Si, un poco...-

quizá debes descansar un poco más-propone Emily-no es siquiera medio día...

estoy bien-rebate la rubia-quiero moverme de aquí...-es la verdad, Ali no necesita ver el lugar donde ambas pelearon a muerte-vamos

como tu quieras-murmura Emily y aunque no está convencida, se echa la mochila al hombro, acomoda la espada y escudo en el cinturón de Ali, se ata el tridente a la espalda y suspira-¿Hacia dónde?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aria sonríe entre sueños, frente a ella, su hermano sostiene un libro y le sonríe. Ella toma la mano de Ezra y recarga su cabeza en el el pecho de él.

Soy muy feliz-murmura

Más cuando él abre la boca para contestar lo único que la chica escucha son los acordes del himno del capitolio.

Dolida por haber sido arrancada de su paraíso, Aria se despereza a tiempo de ver el escudo brillando en la oscuridad de la noche y se maldice por no despertar antes, ahora no tendrá tiempo de cazar nada.

Ali se sostiene el brazo perforado, sin dolor gracias al analgésico que Emily le aplica en pequeñas dosis y mira al cielo, su compañera al lado suyo suspira y hace otro tanto.

Spencer y Toby abrazados en la entrada de la curnocopia hacen lo propio.

Entonces en el cielo se dibujan dos caras: primero la de Lucas y luego... la de Hanna.

Ali siente un escalofrío al ver a la rubia proyectada en el cielo, escucha un suspiro de incredulidad y mira a Emily llevándose las manos al rostro, el cariño le pude más que el agotamiento que siente y se acerca a la chica para abrazarla, buscando sin saberlo el consuelo por una pérdida que siente más cercana de lo que debería.

Algo similar pasa con Spencer, quién se refugia en los brazos de Toby, justo ahora está pensando en la humildad de la chica, en su valentía nada evidente, en sus cabellos rubios y en su neutralidad... entierra el rostro en el cuello de su acompañante quien la sostiene sin hacer preguntas.

Aria por su lado se aferra a la rama dónde pasó la noche ( el día según se vea) dejando que las lágrimas corran libres por sus mejillas, no se va a molestar en ocultar nada, aquella chica le caía bien, siente un horrendo hueco en las entrañas por ella y por Lucas, evidentemente han muerto juntos pero ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? La chica suspira, insegura si alguna vez llegará a saberlo.

Ninguna de las cuatro chicas deja de mirar el firmamento hasta que las letras rojas aparecen:

 _"Una noche tranquila para algunos de ustedes" -A_

Unos segundos después, sin dar tiempo a nada, una lluvia abundante se dejó caer por toda la arena, los gritos al contrario se elevaron.

Aria desesperada cortó la cuerda que la prevenía de caer y se lanzó al suelo aullando de dolor, una vez en el piso corrió al río, mas antes de lanzarse de lleno a él notó algo impresionante: aquel pacífico cuerpo de agua hervía, lacerada por la lluvia la chica corrió sin importar rasguñarse el cuerpo con los árboles y cactáceas, hacia la zona de los peñascos dónde había abandonado a Hanna y Spencer.

Ali y Emily corrieron tropezando con sus cosas y gimiendo de dolor de cuando en cuando, Ali se sentía débil y pronto quedó patente que no podría correr más, la rubia cayó de rodillas sintiéndose perdida pero Emily la ayudó a ponerse de pie de nuevo y la remolcó llevándola casi a rastras.

En cuanto Spencer sintió la primera gota de lluvia quemar contra su piel, ella y Toby deshicieron su abrazo y se internaron en la curnocopia, desde allí miraron el agua caer, completamente a salvo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Un gemido de dolor rompe el silencio.

Toby levanta una lanza y Spencer saca sus dagas, ambos se miran cautelosos y asienten.

El sonido vuelve a escucharse, esta vez más cerca.

Creo que viene hacia aquí-murmura Toby-podría ser Lyndon

Esa no es la voz de Lyndon-afirma Spencer. Los dos esperan tensos y listos para atacar, mas cuando el intruso se desploma en la boca del cuerno dorado, deja de moverse, Toby lo voltea, y Spencer lo reconoce, simplemente no puede hacerlo.

Espera-interviene cuando el chico Cavannaugh está listo para matarlo con la lanza-me parece que mientras Jean y Lyndon no estén podemos necesitar un aliado ¿no crees? por si nos atacan nuevamente.

¿Quién? ¿Holden y Noel?-el chico niega con la cabeza-dudo que ellos vuelvan por aquí, hasta dónde saben, cuatro personas resguardan este lugar.

Pudieron hacer nuevas alianzas-propone ella

¿Estás segura de que no quieres matarlo?-Ella asiente y Toby la mira receloso.

¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionará nada más despierte?-

Tomaré el riesgo-dice la chica-si intenta algo, puedes matarlo. Además nos vendría bien un comodín por si hay que sacrificar a alguien-Toby parece convencido por su razonamiento y entre el y la chica arrastran al recién llegado hasta el montón de hojas de Jeannettte. Una vez allí Toby se desentiende del muchacho, Spencer por otro lado lo mira con gesto de pena, luego sin más se aleja del cuerpo inmóvil de Caleb Rivers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aria se arrastra por la roca con quemaduras importantes en sus piernas, pies y espalda, no está segura de que pueda lograrlo, de hecho, ha perdido toda esperanza hasta que escucha el sonido de un paracaídas, evita mirar hacia arriba y espera a que este aterrice a unos palmos de ella, hasta ahora las cosas han podido salir peor, la chica conserva sus ojos bien protegidos del agua corrosiva y sus manos enguantadas por fortuna le aseguran una posibilidad, la chica abre el contenido del mismo y se desconcierta. A primera vista parece solo un cuadrado de plástico que la chica rápidamente usa para protegerse y que para su fortuna sirve para eso, parece repeler el agua y reflejar su calor interno, además más que un simple cuadrado (ahora se da cuenta) es una bolsa, en la que se mete procurando que la lluvia no entre y cerrando casi herméticamente después. Protegida por el hule cristalino la chica se queda a mitad de aquel árido paraje viendo la lluvia caer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

¿Cómo está ese brazo?-inquiere Emily. Ali suelta un gruñido por toda respuesta, la chica del distrito cuatro un bufido de exasperación. Ambas están escondidas en una especie de grieta dónde solo caben acostadas una al lado de la otra.

Gracias-masculla Ali fastidiada por el dolor del brazo y las quemaduras.

Ni lo menciones-responde la chica intentando ignorar la quemazón-déjame ver tu brazo-Ali permite que la chica sostenga su antebrazo y observe la herida: uno de los dientes del tridente le ha atravesado el brazo por completo, otro le ha hecho un rozno en el mismo.

Tienes una fuerza de miedo con esa cosa-confiesa chica- pensé que me ibas a matar.

¿Estabas consciente?-

Algo así-murmura antes de sentir un pinchazo en la piel-¿Que haces?

Antibióticos-responde Emily-¿Entonces podías ver lo que hacías?

Si, pero no podía detenerme-dice la chica-hasta que me besaste-Queda entre ellas un silencio incómodo en dónde Ali le mira pero Emily no parece capaz de levantar la vista de la herida.

Lo siento mucho-dice-pensé que no tenía más opción que matarte, es una suerte que pudieses defenderte.

Si-Ali suspira-y... ¿Por que me besaste?

Recordé lo que dijo Hanna-dice la chica-sobre afrontar lo bueno con lo malo o algo así, creí... ver algo cambiar en tus ojos cuando dije que te quería así que pensé... bueno, que si algo podía sacarte del "trance" en el que estabas... sería eso.

¿Sólo para sacarme el trance entonces?-inquiere Ali y no puede evitar sentirse decepcionada-genial.

No seas así, tu sabes que te quiero mucho-dice ella mirándola de frente-ya sabes, para otros habría sido más fácil matarte y seguro que a ellos les habría gustado...

Igual debiste hacerlo-espeta la chica dándose vuelta para no encararla-te habrían dado puntos por ello.

Ali...-

¿Me dejas descansar?-inquiere demasiado dolida para seguir con la conversación.

Bien-suspira Emily-solo que sepas que si te quiero, detestaría hacerte daño.

Pues lo estás haciendo-

¿Y cómo lo evito?-

Tú sabrás...-

No lo sé!-la chica toma una respiración profunda-no lo sé, por eso pregunto

En serio quiero descansar-dice la rubia-¿me despiertas cuando termine ese desastre?

¿Crees que te dejaría aquí a tu suerte?-

Contigo no se sabe-

Ya duermete-suspira Emily rodando los ojos. Pero Ali no se durmió, se quedó allí metida en la grieta viendo la roca cernirse sobre ella mientras escuchaba la lluvia mezclada con las respiraciones irregulares de su compañera. Sólo después de un buen rato se dio cuenta de que Emily lloraba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

El sonido de un cañonazo resuena en toda la arena, Spencer levanta la vista poco interesada, luego vuelve a afilar la hoja de su daga, está siendo poco letal y lo sabe, quizá matar a Caleb habría sido buena idea, el chico se veía herido y dolido, tal vez hasta le habría hecho un favor y de paso habría conseguido puntos con los patrocinadores, pero no pudo hacerlo, no después de haber visto la cara de Hanna en el cielo. Lo mismo que con la chica en el foso, quizá realmente se está ablandando.

ya despertó!-la voz de Toby la saca de sus pensamientos-desenfunda su otra daga y se dirige al cuerno dorado, allí Caleb mira al tributo del distrito siete con recelo.

Relájate-dice Spencer con voz firme-si quisiéramos matarte lo habríamos hecho justo cuando entraste-Caleb la mira aun receloso desde el montón de hojas.

¿Por qué no lo hicieron?-inquiere.

Un último favor para Hanna-dice Spencer antes de que Toby pueda pensar en una excusa. La reacción del chico del distrito seis es inmediata, su rostro pierde color y algo en sus ojos se quiebra-pasamos la lluvia de rocas juntas, fuimos algo así como aliadas, era buena persona, lo siento mucho-Caleb asiente sin mirarla y Toby parece impresionado.

Gracias-murmura al fin el muchacho.

De nada-es la escueta respuesta de la chica-¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algún aliado más?

No-confiesa dice el chico-que yo sepa, ninguno.

No sé si creerte-murmura Toby. Caleb lo mira sin darle mucha importancia.

¿A quién le importa lo que creas?-Toby está a punto de dar un paso al frente pero Spencer lo impide.

Suficiente!-dice-no dejaré que siquiera empiecen a hacer esto, Caleb sé que no es el mejor de los momentos pero la verdad es que en esta arena los momentos apropiados para algo no existen, tenemos desaparecidos a dos de los miembros de nuestra manada y este es un buen emplazamiento para proteger ¿Te unes a nosotros?

¿Hay alguna otra opción?-inquiere el chico desde la pila de hojas.

La hay-dice Specner-te dejaremos ir, solo quiero que esto quede claro desde el principio para no tener que vigilarte todo el tiempo.

No estoy seguro de querer-

entonces abandona la curnocopia-dice Toby. Caleb espera a que Spencer intervenga pero cuando sus miradas se cruzan lo único que la chica hace es levantar los hombros.

Puedes quedarte hasta antes de anochecer-dice-piensa las cosas y toma una decisión. sin presiones-Spencer da una cabezada en dirección a la salida y Toby abandona el cuerno-ve a buscar rastro de algún tributo ¿quieres?-el muchacho mira receloso a Caleb y al final toma su lanza y asiente.

Spencer lo mira partir a la lejanía, el calor seco aumenta cada vez más y las reservas de agua que tienen en cantimploras es limitada, debería haber pedido a Toby... una pequeña hoja que cruje la pone en guardia, mira a Caleb que está quieto en su lugar... demasiado quieto.

No intentes nada-le advierte-tus armas están escondidas, todas ellas. Mejor dedícate a pensar que harás de ahora en adelante. Sé que no necesitas mi consejo y que creerás que no sé de lo que hablo pero creo que a Hanna no le gustaría que te dieses por vencido.

¿Y tú confías en mi?-inquiere el chico

Confío en el criterio de Hanna-responde ella-pero supongo que también hay de eso, alguien que los sacrifica todo por amor es a mis ojos altamente confiable.

Te lo agradezco-

No hay nada que agradecer-dice la chica sentándose en la boca del cuerno a despellejar una de las liebres que quedan. Caleb se sume en sus pensamientos, Spencer en los suyos: una cosa era salvarlo como último favor a Hanna pero ¿Confiar en él? Ja! ni en un millón de años.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aria no pudo contenerse, nada más ver el río (y luego de asegurarse de que este no estuviese hirviendo) se lanzó a él. La chica soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió al agua fresca resbalar por su piel quemada por la lluvia y el sol inmisericordioso de aquel lugar.

La chica revisó los alrededores y luego de comprobar que estaba sola dejó su mochila, el impermeable, su espada y la mayoría de sus ropas en la orilla. Ella no sabía nadar, pero desde siempre el agua le había sentado muy bien en momentos de tribulaciones y penas, le traía muy buenos recuerdos el dejar caer agua en su rostro, como cuando de pequeña su madre le bañaba cantando una canción preciosa sobre unas aves que llegaban a la cuna de la princesa y se preocupaban de saber que no había comido. Ella cantaba, la discusión de las palomas en las afueras del balcón real, quienes no se decidían de como habrían de cuidar a la princesa... aquella canción la hacía sentir, protegida y feliz, como si de alguna forma las palomas la cuidasen también a ella, como si aún lo siguieran haciendo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que aquella piedra casi le parte la cabeza.

Aria se sumergió a tiempo de esquivar otro proyectil, asustada, conteniendo el aliento y sin perder el fondo se encaminó a la orilla y tomó su espada de un salto. otra piedra surgió de los matorrales y le impactó la espalda pero no importó porque ella bateo la siguiente y miró de frente a dónde su atacante se escondía.

Ven aquí cobarde!-nadie respondió. Aria respiró profundamente ¿Serían piedras todo lo que su enemigo tenía?-bien, entonces voy por ti-sin importar el riesgo o que estuviese en ropa interior la chica salió del delta del río y se acercó a los matorrales.

Toby saltó como una pantera desde detrás de una cactácea y Aria a penas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, descargó un golpe letal con la espada pero el chico logró pararlo con una lanza. Él lanzó un puñetazo a su costado que no fue capaz de evitar por lo que la chica soltó un gruñido de dolor, sin embargo antes de que Toby pudiese reducirla, la chica golpeó una de sus rodillas haciéndolo caer e intentó decapitarlo de un solo golpe, no obstante Toby se quitó justo a tiempo, giró y lanzó un golpe a la cabeza de Aria más este nunca alcanzó su destino, ambos tributos se mantuvieron en pie de lucha varios minutos hasta que la chica en un descuido perdió la espada, entonces golpeó su entrepierna y echó a correr de vuelta al río como si fuese a saltar directo a sus aguas, gritaba como niña asustada, algo que de alguna manera incitó al cazador dentro de él, por lo que aceleró la carrera y se preparó para tirar la lanza, más cuando lo hizo para su sorpresa, Aria se agachó y frenó en seco, Toby adivinó sus intenciones un segundo después pero para entonces fue tarde, ella tacleó su abdomen y haciendo un esfuerzo sin precedentes lo levantó y lo arrojó a sus espaldas, directo a la parte profunda del río.

El chico intentó pelear contra la corriente pero aquella zona era demasiado para un nadador no experimentado por lo que la corriente lo alejó de Aria, la chica no contenta con esto corrió de vuelta a su mochila, rebuscó entre sus bolsas hasta encontrar el último cuchillo corto que le quedaba y regresó al margen del río dispuesta a terminar el trabajo, sin embargo para cuando estuvo allí el río que la había salvado también había puesto a salvo a su enemigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

El camino fue incómodo, bastante Incómodo, ni Ali ni Emily hablaron en varias horas, simplemente se limitaron a caminar lejos, a un lugar dónde según sus cálculos nunca habían estado.

Ali la miraba de cuando en cuando, sintiéndose estúpida, una cosa era reclamarle algo que ella creía justo reclamar, otra era hacerlo después de que Emily hubiese perdido a Hanna, algo que la rubia no tomó en cuenta cuando decidió encararla. La rubia estaba segura de que en este momento su compañera la odiaba.

Pero lo cierto es que Emily no la odiaba, estaba dolida y triste por Hanna, y en cierta forma por Ali, no era justo que ella estuviese enamorada y Emily no la viese de esa manera, pero tampoco sería justo que Emily se forzara a verla así solo para complacerla. ¿Tenía algún sentido aferrarse a Maya cuando tenía a su lado a una chica preciosa que la quería de verdad? Probablemente no, pero para Emily todo estaba claro. Quizá en otra vida, donde Maya no existiera, ellas estarían destinadas a estar juntas, quizá en otra vida ambas estarían destinadas a estar vivas, pero en esta era seguro que no.

Caminaron hasta bien entrada la tarde, solo se detuvieron cuando Ali levantó la voz.

Allá-dijo señalando a la distancia-parece un lago

Si-la cara de Emily se iluminó-parece el mar...-ante la mirada inquisitoria de Ali la tributo del cuatro salió corriendo.

¡Emily!-gritó mientras corría detrás de ella-¡Emily espera!

Pero la chica no esperó, era real, era el mar, un mar pequeño, muy pequeño, a comparación, pero tenía una costa de arena y pequeñas ondeadas como olas, los ojos de Emily se veían acuosos, su corazón parecía reaccionar después de un gran letargo, seguro que su madre estaría en el islote del centro, cantando esa canción, preparando ese guiso que se perdió en el tiempo porque Emily nunca lo aprendió a hacer, seguro que su padre estaba por allí reparando las viejas redes de su abuelo, seguro que... La chica dejó todo detrás de si y se lanzó al agua.

Ali la miró desde la orilla hasta que notó la mano de Emily invitándola a entrar. la chica negó con la cabeza.

Estaremos más seguras en el islote de allá-dice saliendo del agua para tomar las cosas-eres una nadadora decente, dudo que alguno de los otros tributos pueda alardear de algo similar, de modo que si alguien intenta atacarnos al dormir, lo tendrá difícil.

Tiene lógica-admite Ali y a regañadientes se asegura el escudo y la espada en el cinturón, luego toma la mochila y la levanta para evitar que se moje.

Dámela tu concéntrate en nadar-propone la chica y Ali lo hace, eso ayuda, ahora es más difícil que en el centro de entrenamiento pero más sencillo que en el río caudaloso, además es consciente de que Emily la resguarda y aunque estén peleadas confía en que si da algún indicio de ahogarse la chica la rescatará. Pasados unos minutos llegan al pequeño islote de piedra, no es ninguna maravilla: es redondeado, debe medir menos de ocho metros de diámetro, tiene una barda de roca semi destruída y nada más.

Acogedor-murmura la rubia con ironía.

Esa barda será una buena barrera si nos atacan-repica Emily-vamos, no seas aguafiestas...

No soy aguafiestas-dice ella pateando una roca-dame la bolsa de dormir, seguro que nos puedo hacer un techo o algo-Emily asiente y le entrega la bolsa. Ali se dedica a montar una especie de carpa tras la barrera, mientras su compañera golpea un cuchillo con una roca, hasta darle una forma curveada: un anzuelo de considerable tamaño.

Aun tenemos pescado seco-recuerda la chica.

Y podemos tener más-dice ella-nunca sabemos cuándo tendremos que dejar este lugar-sin más explicaciones la chica se tira al agua.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

El himno suena puntual al caer la noche.

Spencer mira a todos lados aparentando calma pero muerta de miedo porque Toby no ha vuelto y está convencida de que en unos momentos verá su rostro proyectado en el cielo. Caleb se le une y le pone una mano en el hombro en gesto conciliador, ella lo mira con extrañeza y él deshace el gesto para simplemente sentarse a su lado.

Aria tiene el fuego prendido todavía, ha encontrado un árbol a no mucha distancia del río donde piensa encaramarse para montar su guardia usual.

Emily y Ali están sentadas juntas con los pies en el agua, se han dado un festín de pescado y mariscos, por lo que están algo somnolientas pero aun así prestan atención al cielo. Ali sabe en lo que su compañera piensa: Hanna y sin querer continuar con aquella rencilla le toma la mano. Listo, que sea lo que deba ser. Emily la mira y le sonríe con timidez.

En el cielo iluminado sólo aparece el rostro de Jeannette. Aria, Hanna y Ali respiran aliviadas, pero Spencer se muerde el labio, Toby está a salvo de momento, pero su manada está diezmada y dispersa, algo que la deja muy mal parada como alfa y disminuye la posibilidad de supervivencia. Necesita encontrar a Toby y Lyndon, ahora que tienen a Caleb quizá aun haya esperanza.

 _Amor, arma de doble filo -A_

Eso dicen las letras rojas, Emily suelta la mano de Alison.

Deberíamos descansar por turnos-propone.

¿Estás enojada conmigo?-

Más bien conmigo-responde esta acariciando su cabello-lo siento mucho Ali, nunca he querido que salgas lastimada, yo te quiero como no tienes una idea, sólo que no así...

Pues yo si te quiero así, con todas sus letras y complicaciones-dice ella-y puedo... voy a probártelo

¿Ah?-

Te quiero tanto que pienso regresarte a los brazos de Maya-dice con valentía-para que seas feliz-Emily abre la boca para protestar pero Ali se adelanta-despiertame a la media noche para cambiar la guardia-no dice más, solo se interna en la tienda y deja a la chica parada en el islote con el corazón enternecido.

Creo que ni en mil vidas te merecería-dice al aire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

¿Preocupada por Toby?-inquiere Caleb. Spencer le responde con una mirada asesina-pregunta estúpida, es obvio que si, mira el tipo es algo irritante pero es fuerte, pasará bien la noche.

Excepto porque la maldición de la noche lo cazará-dice Spencer-este es el único lugar seguro.

¿El amor lo cazará?-inquiere Caleb-no sé... no suena tan letal-la chica bufa y omite su comentario-vamos, tu novio estará bien...

no es mi novio-dice de repente a la defensiva. Caleb sonríe.

Eso mismo decía...-su rostro se ensombrece y Spencer lo mira compasiva.

No está mal estar triste-dice la chica.

Le fallé-dice-el objetivo de esto era que yo la cuidara y...

¿Y?-quiere saber que ha pasado pero teme preguntarlo, teme que le cause más daño al pobre diablo que tiene frente.

Le dí una pastilla que la pondría a salvo...-

ustedes también las recibieron!-se sorprende Spencer-nosotros recibimos dos y éramos cuatro

Nosotros éramos tres y recibimos una-dice el chico-hanna la tomó, pensamos que la salvabamos, recuerdo que podía ver lo que pasaba pero no detenerme, perseguimos a Hanna hasta una grieta, intentábamos alcanzarla... destrozarla-su voz se quiebra al tiempo que relata y Spencer le toma la mano-escuché otra voz y fuí a seguirla, provenía de una grieta pequeña, intentaba alcanzarla, luego la escuché correr y fui detrás, me llevaban cierta ventaja, supongo que fue su grito el que me trajo de vuelta, no lo sé, pero para cuando llegué... Lucas estaba fuera de si, la acuchillaba, ni siquiera sé si el amor de mi vida seguía viva para entonces pero... no importaba, estaba cubierta en sangre, nada de lo que pudiese hacer la habría salvado...

Tú mataste a Lucas-murmura

No sé si fui yo o la ira-dice-como sea... supongo que después de todo esto sólo me queda mi venganza contra Dilaurentis y Fields...

Spencer estaba a punto de decirlo: "Son inocentes", pero guardó silencio, era sencillo de decir: "todo fue un montaje, ninguna lo hizo a propósito, Noel las obligó" pero su lengua parecía ser de cemento; se negaba a moverse.

... y si tu manada comparte los mismos objetivos, podemos hacerlo en cuanto los encontremos-añade-¿Que opinas?

La chica meditó por un momento, recordó sus peores miedos, sus mejores momentos, las cinco encerradas en la cueva sobreviviendo juntas, como un equipo, como una manada, ahora que Hanna ya no estaba ¿Quienes eran ellas? ¿Valdría la pena ser finalista con las tres chicas restantes?

Somos manada entonces-dice sintiendo un vacío en el estómago. Caleb asiente. Ella sabe que el chico es justo y si sabe la verdad hay una buena posibilidad de que no las toque, ella no puede permitírselo, odiaría enfrentarse a ellas, ahora ha encontrado a alguien para hacer el trabajo del que no cree poder encargarse, puede sentir el orgullo de su hermana irradiar desde el capitolio, por tremenda jugada maestra, puede sentir los vitoréos de sus patrocinadores, pero también la tristeza de Hanna y se odia por ello.

* * *

 **¿Aún reponiéndonos de la muerte de Hanna? XD Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos la siguiente semana**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	63. Día siete

¿Será el embate de las olas? ¿O el haber pensado en ella todo el día? Emily no lo sabe, pero de pronto en medio de la guardia escucha un sonido familiar.

Bu-la chica voltea y se queda mirando extrañada, aquello no puede ser real, como si adivinara sus pensamientos Maya sonríe-¿Que pasa guapa? ¿No estás feliz de verme?

E...-Emily mira a su prometida con los brazos en el islote de roca y el cuerpo en el lago que las rodea, como una sirena que sale a decir buenos días al despistado marino-¿Estoy soñando?

Siempre tienes sueños muy vívidos-dice Maya mirándola coqueta-así que puede ser... o puede que haya venido aquí mandando al carajo las reglas solo para verte.

Eso sería tan propio de ti-Emily rueda los ojos y ambas se rien. Ambas se miran-Te extraño

Yo también-confiesa la chica-nuestra cama está vacía igual que mi corazón cuando tu estás lejos... aunque de hecho parece que te estás divirtiendo con tu amiguita rubia.

¿Que...-la chica enrojece. Ali y los besos que le ha dado, seguro que su chica ha visto eso-¿Sabes lo de Ali?-Maya asiente- No se que hacer con ella.

¿Quieres mi opinión franca?-inquiere la chica

Siempre-responde Emily.

Aléjate de ella-dice-o córtale la garganta ya mismo, no será más fácil mañana y si quieres volver a estar conmigo-añade acercándose a ella-eso de todas maneras ocurrirá...-Emily siente el magnetismo atrayéndola hacia la chica, una parte de ella se muere por pasar los dedos entre sus cabellos negros y deslizar sus manos por su espalda mojada por el agua del lago, pero otra, algo dentro le pide que huya, es de echo mirar directo a sus ojos y encontrarlos carentes de brillo y recordar la proposición que le ha hecho lo que la hace darse cuenta de que aquella no es su amada y ese no es un sueño. Sin embargo se ha acercado y un segundo después observa aterrada como las suaves manos de su chica se trasforman en garras y sus dientes en colmillos filosos de los que escurre un líquido claro y viscoso, no le queda tiempo de reaccionar, afortunadamente antes de que la criatura tenga tiempo de dañarla, un cuchillo se le clava en la sien, Emily reacciona y la aleja de si de una patada, definitivamente ella no es Maya, definitivamente este no es un sueño.

¿Estás bien?-Ali se acerca a prisa mientras Emily mira a su alrededor en shock: del agua salen extrañas criaturas de forma humanoide que se arrastran dispuestas a subir al islote.

No... no era ella-balbucea.

No, ella está en el distrito cuatro-suspira Ali-mucho más a salvo que nosotras, así que toma el tridente, hay que...-la rubia se para en seco cuando ve a su pequeño hermano Charlie, justo como lo recuerda en su lecho de muerte: con la piel amarillenta, los ojos hundidos y la boca llena de sangre-... hay que...

No lo mires-ordena Emily tomándola de la mano y halándola al centro del islote. Ali avanza tropezando junto a la chica y toma su espada y escudo.

No podré hacerlo-dice sin más-no podré matarlo

Yo lo haré-responde Emily tomando su tridente-tu ocúpate de los míos y yo de los tuyo...-un rugido suena en el cielo, poco después, la lluvia comienza a caer, mojando a las viscosas formas de Kenneth, Wayne, Jessica, Pam, Jason, Bali, Charlie, Larah, Maya... una y otra vez sus seres amados escalan la roca intentando desgarrarlas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aria suelta un grito cuando los ve aproximarse, al principio ha pensado que se trataba de más muto payasos, pero cuando estos se han acercado un poco más pudo distinguirlos un poco mejor: todos eran niños, todos lucían como su hermano; pequeños, escuálidos, todos desde abajo del árbol usaban sus manitas con garras para trepar por la corteza hacia donde Aria se había atrincherado.

¡Basta!-grita-basta!-empuña su espada pero no es suficiente, por más que los empuje árbol abajo ellos simplemente se sacuden y vuelven a iniciar su lento ascenso. La chica mira hacia abajo, son fácilmente diecinueve metros; esta vez no hay opción de saltar, deberá defender su posición si quiere sobrevivir.

A la pequeña horda de Mike's le sigue una de humanoides con forma de la señora Gurret, de Ezra... cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más difíciles de echar abajo.

¡Largo!-brama mientras empuja a un Ezra con su espada-¡Largo!-pero por más que empuja lo único que caen son sus lágrimas-¡LARGO!-al final sin poder evitarlo usa la espada para decapitarlo, puede ver su cuerpo caer junto con una cascada de sangre que mana de la herida, las bestias enfurecen, como si todas fuesen parte del mismo todo y sintieran la muerte de su compañero. Aria se enjuaga las lágrimas y gira la espada nuevamente, esta vez dando muerte a un clon malvado de la señora Gurret, luego llega el turno de su hermano, una y otra vez el pequeño Mike muere por su espada-No eres tú!-grita sintiéndose más demente cada vez-NO ERES TÚ!, NO ERES TÚ!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-

Caleb!-gruñe Spencer-Ponte de pie y pelea!-la chica usa las dagas dobles para cercenar los cuellos de las criaturas con formas familiares para ella; mata a una falsa Melissa, a su falso padre y madre, es solo una ilusión sencilla, las criaturas no toman sus rostros por mucho tiempo pues Spencer puede ver la realidad bajo el intento de disfraz: ve a esas criaturas humanoides de aspecto viscoso que estarían encantadas de destrozarla si la mente de Spencer sucumbe ante el hechizo de su tortura. Si sucumbe justo como Caleb lo está haciendo.

¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-A el se aproxima una mujer que ella no reconoce, quizá la madre del chico, quizá no... lo que sea él no puede siquiera tomar su espada y conbatirla, entre más la mira más se convence de que la bestia y la mujer se parecen, él no logra entender su naturaleza como ella lo ha hecho.

Caleb!-gruñe la chica decapitando a varias de esas mujeres-reacciona o nos mataran a ambos!

Ella..-gruñe el chico-ella...

Olvídala-se exaspera la muchacha-mírala a ella-la chica le señala a una bestia parecida a su hermana-mátala a ella, no son reales-le medio gruñe-vamos!-Caleb gruñe también, se levanta con dificultad y se acerca a la chica, pelea con ella usando cada gramo de su voluntad, Spencer no está segura de que el chico lo logre pero no puede hacer nada más para ayudarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Mona mira con satisfacción las pantallas frente a ella: Spencer y Caleb protegiendo la curnocopia, Aria cada vez más rota asesinando a su hermano una y otra vez, ve a la chica del distrito once corriendo por las escarpadas planicies mientras las bestias la persiguien, Noel llora mientras combate a sus hermanos, Holden ataca a sus padres, a sus tíos a sus abuelos, pero él al igual que Lyndon y Spencer ha descubierto la trampa; no son ellos, son bestias y entre más se lo recuerdan más sencillo es matarlos.

Estamos transmitiendo a Emily y Alison-notifica Alex viendo a la tributo del cuatro dar un verdadero espectáculo con el tridente; se contorsiona gira, gruñe mientras mata mutos sin misericordia, Ali parece complementarla, ataca cuando Em no lo hace y las protege a ambas con el escudo.

Lo alternaremos con Lyndon-ordena ella. Ian asiente e inserta la imagen del tributo del dos, rompiendo cráneos y repartiendo puñetazos en un bote que se desliza por las quietas aguas del lago.

Están más cerca de lo que piensan-murmura Cece mirando los puntos de Emily, Ali y Lyndon-si la lluvia cesa, podrán verse ¿Es ese tu plan?-inquiere a Mona, la vigilante en jefe se encoge de hombros.

No lo había pensado así-admite-ellos solos sellan su destino.

Cece no está muy segura de aquello pero igualmente asiente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

La lluvia no deja de caer en ningún momento, por eso sólo notan el amanecer cuando la amenaza se retira, Spencer suspira, está mojada hasta la médula de sangre y lluvia, pero ilesa, Caleb se derrumba a su lado con un corte en la mejilla y rompe a llorar. La chica suspira y luego lo abraza solidariamente.

Aria llora cada vez más fuerte al ver sus propias pesadillas dejar el árbol abatidas por no haber podido destrozarla, es un milagro que ella no haya resbalado de la rama, no sabe ni que pensar ni que sentir, de modo que rompe a reír, nadie ha podido con ella, nadie ha podido con ella. suelta un grito y una risa histérica. No ha matado a su hermano ¿o si? No, Mike no está allí, ella está allí, ella se ha encargado de todos y si ya ha podido vencer a su hermano, no hay nada, absolutamente nada que pueda detenerla.

Ali suspira aliviada cuando el último de los mutos se arrastra de vuelta al mar, la lluvia sigue cayendo sobre sus rubios cabellos y las aguas turbias siguen rompiendo contra las rocas, pero de alguna manera se siente más fuerte. Quizá ahora comprende un poco mejor a Hanna y Caleb; hace bien protegerse y proteger a quien quieres, te hace más fuerte.

Emily mira a su compañera de frente, ambas están empapadas y exhaustas pero también orgullosas; salvo unos rasguños nadie ha podido hacerles daño. La rubia la mira acercarse con el corazón a punto, está segura de que la besará, pero en ese momento Emily levanta la vista y grita.

¡Cuidado!-usa un brazo para empujarla, Ali no está segura de qué ha pasado hasta que ve a la propia Emily intentando apartarse de la trayectoria de una flecha dorada sin éxito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo- A

Spencer trabaja en silencio junto a Caleb, hay tantos cuerpos de mutos regados que han decidido usarlos para formar barricadas. Ambos toman las bestias que a la luz del día nublado no tienen los rostros que tanto les atormentaron la noche anterior y las apilan con cuidado formando un precario muro defensivo, por si algún muto o enemigo osase atacar de nuevo.

Lo siento mucho-dice Caleb-no te fui de ayuda anoche

Pudo ser peor-admite ella limpiándose el sudor de la frente-¿Era esa tu madre?

No-responde el chico-era... la madre de Hanna

Ah...-Specner intenta recordar las facciones del muto transformado en la mujer para encontrar en ella rasgos de su hija, pero es inútil, entre todo el desastre ocurrido no ha prestado la atención suficiente-lo siento mucho-dice al fin-parece que eran... muy unidos.

La considero mi madre también-confiesa mientras asiente-no sé como podré verla a los ojos si vuelvo, se suponía que mi trabajo era proteger a su hija y...

lo hiciste-responde Spencer-aún en un lugar que rara vez permite tal cosa, aun contra tu propia supervivencia, hiciste más que cualquier novio promedio y definitivamente más que los esposos que se jacten de ser extraordinarios.

Al final de poco me ha valido-dice

Ella no querría que pensaras eso-

Ella no está aquí para recordármelo-no dice nada más, simplemente se interna en el cuerno dorado dejando a Spencer sola, parada en un campo minado de cuerpos de mutos.

Instintivamente la chica mira al horizonte, pero Toby no da señales de volver.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

¡Detrás de la barda!-urge Emily con un grito lastímero-¡rápido!-Ambas se mueven con rapidez detrás de la construcción de rocas, dónde se agachan.

¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-inquiere asustada mientras la chica escupe sangre en el suelo.

Hay un arquero en un bote-informa la chica llorosa y respirando con dificultad. Ali se dispone a cerciorarse pero Emily la detiene justo a tiempo.

Ni se... te ocurra-farfulla con dificultad

¡¿De dónde carajo alguien ha sacado un bote?!-inquiere mirando con preocupación la flecha clavada en el pecho de Emily.

Ni idea-la chica tose-pero tenemos que salir de aquí...

¿Así?-la chica señala la flecha-olvídalo-la chica deja el escudo y se asegura la espada al cinturón-quédate aquí-no da tiempo a que replique, simplemente la rubia se tira al agua y nada aguantando la respiración lo más posible, cuando ya no puede evitarlo sale a la superficie, así divisa el pequeño bote desde donde una figura tensa el arco preparado por si alguien se asoma, la bocanada de aire que toma al salir del agua llama sin querer la atención del chico, que voltea al agua en búsqueda de algo o alguien, Ali se sumerge un poco y lo mira expectante, está segura que de un momento a otro el chico va a encontrarla, pero en ese momento, él levanta la vista y se tira a un lado, Ali voltea al islote y ve a Emily de pie en posición de arquero. Seguro que ha fingido un contra ataque y el iluso del bote se lo ha creído. Sonriente, la chica toma una bocanada profunda de aire y se sumerge nuevamente nadando suavemente en dirección al bote, hasta que su cabeza pega en él. siente el movimiento del chico sobre la madera, registra de un lado a otro como buscando lo que lo ha impactado, Ali confía en que la relativa oscuridad del día nublado la cubra y espera conteniendo la respiración hasta que siente el pesado cuerpo del atacante impactar a lo largo del bote, sabe que se ha puesto a cubierto del arco imaginario de Emily y sabe que no encontrará mejor oportuniddad, así que se aferra a uno de los bordes del bote y sube al mismo con tanta fuerza que da de bruces contra las rodillas del chico.

¿Que cara...-Lyndon James la mira y al tiempo levanta la rodilla para impactar la cara de la chica. Ali siente un dolor lacerante cuando el tabique de su nariz se desvía por el golpe y en un instante su boca y pecho se ven manchadas por un torrente de sangre. Ali lo ignora, se levanta y trata de desenvainar la espada pero el chico es más rápido y le acierta un puñetazo en la mejilla que la regresa al piso de madera, la chica se lanza a la otra punta del bote resbalando con una red y un remo, es consciente de cuando el chico levanta la espada para darle final y lanza una patada hacia atrás suficientemente certera para desarmarlo, ignorando el dolor de cabeza le taclea a la altura del abdomen tirándolo de espaldas contra una de las vigas que se rompe bajo el peso de ambos. La chica no pierde tiempo y le atina dos puñetazos en las mejillas que lo dejan atontado, sin embargo el le atina un golpe en el abdomen y otro en el brazo, luego golpea su rostro con la frente dañando aún más su nariz y se tira sobre ella con las manos en su cuello. Ali sabe que las cosas van a salirse de control cuando siente el oxígeno faltar en sus pulmones, intenta patearlo pero debe pesar mucho más de lo que ella pensaba, sus manos al principio intentan herirlo y luego refrenarlo alejando sus manazas del cuello de ella pero aquello no funciona. Ali suelta un gemido de frustración perdiendo aire en el proceso, sabe que de un momento a otro se desmayará y morirá, por eso se sorprende cuando el chico suelta un aullido de dolor, ambos miran detrás del chico y tienen un segundo para ver a Emily escurriendo de agua justo antes de que la chica use su peso para derribar al muchacho al agua y desaparecer con él en las profundidades.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aria está en el suelo, no sabe si lleva allí horas, minutos o días, no hay sol, la lluvia cae, no hay mutos, pero algo no encaja.

Aria está perdida en la profundidad de su pensamiento, no sabe de dónde pero le llega el murmullo perdido de las voces...

"allí va la chica fácil..."

¿Fácil? ¿Qué sabían ellas de facilidad o dificultad? ¿Quienes osaban a criticarla? ¿Mujeres acomodadas? ¿Mujeres que se casaban por obligación o por conveniencia? ¡Ella estaba en los juegos del hambre! ¡Nada era fácil! ¡Ella había tenido que matar a su hermano una y otra vez durante toda la noche ¿Creían que eso era fácil? Pero las mujeres no la entendían, hablaban a sus espaldas, cuchicheaban sobre ella, la miraban despectivamente.

¡¿Que miran?!-gruñe la chica a las mujeres del mercado-¡Quiero ver si ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo!-las mujeres le miran asustada y se alejan de ella, como temiendo que el mal que aqueja a su pequeño cerebro de prostituta pudiese entrar en sus pieles refinadas. ¿Que importa si ella ha tenido que hacer lo peor para sobrevivir? ¿Que pueden opinar ellas si no han seguido su camino? Es muy fácil criticar a quien se nos ha dicho que debe ser criticado, pero en esta cruzada personal, sólo uno sabe cuantas batallas ha tenido que atravesar, sólo uno sabe lo que ha costado. Solo uno mismo.

Aria se pone de pie, de pronto a su alrededor no hay ningún mercado, no hay ninguna mujer. La chica mira extrañada el paraje dónde se encuentra, allí solo están los cuerpos mutilados de las bestias que intentaron matarla sin éxito. La chica se pasa las manos por el rostro y se mancha sin querer de sangre, sangre que al mirar detalladamente, deduce como propia, se acerca a una pequeña charca y se lava sin entender cómo ha podido clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano sin sentir... no sabía en que pensaba... y ahora que lo menciona ¿En que estaba pensando? Sin embargo por más que se esfuerza, no logra recordarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Un cañonazo cruza la arena atrayendo las miradas de todos hacia el cielo gris.

Spencer siente un retortijón en el estómago y su piel se enchina como si tragase hielo. ¿Será ese Toby?

Aria simplemente tuerce el gesto mientras termina de lavar la sangre de su espada. Aún está demasiado desubicada para pensar, demasiado desubicada para algo más.

El corazón de Ali sin embargo se ha detenido. Nadie ha salido a la superficie, ella se aferra al borde del bote consciente de que pudo haber pasado lo peor, pero se controla, no quiere pensarlo, ni siquiera permite que ese pensamiento se forme en su mente. De pronto recuerda a Aria que de vuelta en la cueva de los mutos de aliento gélido, demostró una templanza de acero... algo que ahora Ali intenta imitar, claro que Aria no estaba viendo morir a quien más quería...

La quieta superficie del lago se rompió cuando Emily sacó una mano del agua intentando asir el borde del bote.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

En el capitolio rompe en gritos de júbilo y emoción, el resto de la tarde Caesar y compañía repiten y repiten con descaro una y otra vez la épica pero breve pelea submarina que Lyndon y Emily han sostenido: él claramente se creyó capaz de molerla a golpes y en tierra puede que hubiese sido así, pero no en el agua, a la chica le bastó con engatusarlo un par de veces y luego arrastrarlo del pie hacia el fondo del lago, en el agua pesaban lo mismo, tenían más o menos la misma fuerza pero ella lo superaba por mucho en experiencia.

Lyndon james se ahogó en medio del bramido de una multitud emocionada que elevó las apuestas de Emily con una rapidez impresionante.

Todos hablaban de la chica con fervor, sin embargo a nadie parecía importarle que aquella chica había terminado medio muerta en el bote, salvada solamente por un paracaídas del distrito cuatro y la rápida acción de la tributo del distrito uno. Y eso era algo que Mags encontraba especialmente repulsivo.

¿Será como yo?-inquiere Finnick con tristeza mirando la pantalla-le lloverán los paracaídas y luego...

No lo sé-responde su mentora-no lo sé...

Finnick simplemente torció el gesto.

* * *

 **Sorpresa! hoy me he adelantado un día porque mi siguiente semana pinta para ser un desastre y mejor publicar de una vez :3, eso me recuerda que el cap "Día 8" es probable que tarde más de una semana por lo anteriormente mencionado, sólo es un aviso por si no logro terminarlo a tiempo no crean que es por floja (? XD muchas gracias por sus comentarios, leídas y comentarios.**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	64. Dia ocho

¿Le parece apetecible la cena, Señorita Vanderwaal?-Mona asiente mientras come otro bocado del exquisito corte de carne frente a ella. La mujer es en cierto sentido muy parecida a los tributos de su arena (que han quedado a cargo de Wren y Jenna) siente el peligro observandola desde algún punto en la habitación, hilando menos fino tal vez, pero sabe que Cece a su derecha y Alex a su izquierda piensan cosas parecidas, ninguna de las chicas parece cómoda en aquella reunión... que no tiene un fin específico y así se lo hace saber al presidente Snow.

¿Que todavía no te he dicho por qué las hice venir?-el hombre ríe

El hecho de dejar MIS juegos en manos de otros, aunque sea por una sola noche, me parece poco profesional, señor-apremia la vigilante jefe-no sé que hago aquí, pensé que para usted era importante el trabajo que hacía en la arena.

Lo es-

¿Entonces porque sacarme de la arena y traerme aquí al capitolio?-inquiere la chica-traernos-se corrige-mis vigilantes y yo deberíamos estar en nuestra sala de mando ofreciéndole a Panem los mejores juegos de su historia...

Y volverá allí-dice el presidente-sólo... le he llamado para que me... preguntaba si recuerda nuestra conversación del otro día-ella enarca las cejas ¿Podía hablar de ello enfrente de las hermanas Drake? Lo preguntó con la mirada, él presidente asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

La recuerdo-dice sin más.

¿Lo ha comentado con sus vigilantes?-inquiere mirando a las chicas.

No pensé que estuviese permitido-dice sin más

No lo está-sonríe el hombre mirándo a las hermanas-pero les daré un resumen: mi equipo ha detectado... anomalías en uno de sus mandos-Alex carraspea ligeramente- ¿los investigó jefa Vaderwaal?

Por supuesto-dice ella-y como objeté en esa ocasión, debió ser simplemente un mal funcionamiento de rotores...

Pues mi equipo no lo cree así-Dice el hombre mientras bebe un poco más de su copa. Cece palidece, algo en esa reunión está terriblemente mal. Alex comienza a sudar-creen que se trata de alguna clase de favoritismo.

¿Favoritismo señor?-inquiere la vigilante en jefe sintiendo el estómago como de roca. ¿De que se trataba todo aquello?

Cosas simples-dice el presidente sin prestar mayor importancia-un poco más de raciones en un paracaídas, regalos caros a un bajo costo, alteración de ciertos de los elementos que utilizan en las noches contra los tributos para favorecer a alguien.

Eso es imposible-dice Mona sorprendida-yo nunca haría eso!

Usted no pero...-el hombre mira directamente a Cece que parece a punto de vomitar. Mona la mira impresionada ¿Podría haber Cece modificado algo para alguien, la rubia se aferra a la mesa, ¿Podría su mejor amiga haberla engañado bajo su fachada de tonta y manipular todo desde su control de segunda al mando? Mona quiere pararse y golpearla ¿lo ha hecho en serio?un segundo antes de hacerlo la mirada de Cece se encuentra con la de la vigilante jefe y Mona nota algo diferente: su amiga está pálida y sudorosa pero ella ha visto esa mirada antes, no es más que la exhorbitante cantidad de estrés que reposa sobre sus hombros. Alex se levanta de un solo movimiento sujetándose la garganta y haciendo en vano esfuerzos para respirar.

¡Alex!-Cece olvida su estado y se lanza a tiempo de atrapar el cuerpo de su hermana menor que se retuerce en sus brazos-Alex!-Mona mira a su vigilante convulsionarse en la elegante carpeta color vino, los ojos se le han vuelto hacia atrás y escupe una enorme cantidad de espumosa saliva por la boca y sangre por la nariz-¡ALEX!-oyendo los gritos y llantos de Cece, Mona se siente dentro de sus propios juegos.

¿Que hace?-inquiere la chica mirando directamente al presidente-¡Que le hace a mi vigilante!

Es una traidora señorita Vanderwaal-responde el hombre-favoritismo para con Spencer Hastings con quien está relacionada ¿No lo notó? Son gemelas-por supuesto que la chica lo había notado, no que eran gemelas claro, sólo que se parecían mucho pero no lo tomó como nada más que una simple curiosidad ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera?

¡ALEX!-brama Cece-¡HERMANITA!-Mona mira a sus vigilantes en el piso y luego vuelve a mirar a Snow, este le sostiene la mirada.

Yo no soy parte de sus juegos señorita Vanderwal-dice-haga su trabajo o pague las consecuencias... ¿Recuerda mi última petición?

Si-responde esta ignorando los bramidos de su amiga

No veo que la haya cumplido-dice el hombre.

Los juegos aún no terminan-responde ella-haré mi trabajo señor... no tiene que matar a mi vigilantes.

Estos no son juegos-dice él-esta es la realidad y los traidores... deben ser depurados-él se levanta también. Cece llora sobre el pecho inmóvil de Alex-Señoritas...-dice con elegancia antes de salir del salón.

Cece sigue llorando.

Mona la mira y en un arrebato de rabia derriba la mesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Spencer mira la lluvia caer en el exterior del cuerno dorado, a unos metros de ella dos cantimploras y un cuenco de madera se llenan de agua lentamente. Su mente divaga y divaga mientras a su lado Caleb sentado e inmóvil como un zombie se limita a existir. No están dando un buen espectáculo y lo sabe... pero no le apetece hacer algo al respecto, no ahora.

De pronto, como si la inactividad de los tributos le hubiese atraído, sale de entre los arbustos espinosos una figura que corre hacia ellos.

Atento!-Caleb levanta la mirada pero no se mueve. Spencer por otro lado saca sus dagas y se esconde tras la barricada de mutos, deja que el enemigo se acerque y cuando lo tiene a tiro se deriene con un suspiro de alivio-Toby!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Entonces, ella me ayudó a limpiarlo todo-va diciendo Ali con una sonrisa-y logramos que nadie se enterara.

Dejame ver si entiendo-dice Em con suavidad-¿Hiciste explotar un plato de sopa, rompiendo... en el proceso un jarrón de Cashmere y pudiste salvarte sólo por la ayuda de tu avox personal?

Axia-corrige Ali sonriente- se llama Axia y si, tenías razón una vez que me gané su confianza consegui una verdadera aliada.

Te dije que era buena idea-le sonríe-es sencillo olvidar que son personas, que pueden ayudarnos.

Lo sé... ¿Sabes que me sorprendió de ella? el capitolio también olvida que somos personas pero como ellos han sufrido lo peor, nos compadecen... incluso si no lo merecemos.

Ellos saben que parte de nuestra actitud no es nuestra culpa supongo-suspira Emily-como sea me alegra saber que has cambiado de perspectiva respecto a ellos.

Fue gracias a ti-le dice con una sonrisa y luego añade-¿Aún duele?

Por supuesto-dice Emily incorporándose lentamente del montón de hojarasca dónde han descansado-me salvaste con lo del bote y eso...

No, tu me salvaste-recalca la chica-Lyndon me estaba dando una paliza...

Lo hubieras logrado por tu cuenta-

Te viste muy hábil con lo del "arco fantasma"-añade la rubia-el torpe se tiraba al bote cuando creía que atinarías...-Ali ríe pero Em solo asiente con una sonrisa fija-¿Que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

Nada-murmura la chica-sólo que nunca antes... había matado... no pensé que... supongo que al final todos somos capaces a la hora de la verdad.

Lo siento, no quería ponerte en esa posición-murmura la rubia.

Descuida, valió la pena-ante tal afirmación de la rubia no puede hacer más que sonreír.

Deberías seguir descansando-dice

Lo haré mientras me cuentas otra historia, me hace bien oírte-propone Emily con una leve sonrisa parece que tus Avox son mas divertidos que los míos...

Sólo Axia-dice ella-el otro... Kaufurus... es un pesado de mierda-Ali rueda los ojos pero sonríe, resulta que dos días después de llegar...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aria camina duerme bajo la menguante luz solar, pero parte de ella sigue atenta a su alrededor, algunos podrían creer que debido a la paranoia, otros por estrategia, lo cierto era que para ella, se trataba de simple gusto; le encantaba escuchar el soplar del viento entre los feos y secos matorrales que había aprendido a querer, le gustaba oír el leve arrullo del río a su costado, el sonido de los insectos y la quietud... había llegado a apreciar todo a su alrededor: las plantas, su piel, las rocas incluso la hojarasca que crujía...

Allí es cuando Aria abre los ojos y rueda de su posición original, poniéndose en cuclillas y se vuelve a tiempo de encarar a Holden quien no ha podido ni levantar su hacha cuando ya tiene que defenderse de la espada de la chica que ataca velozmente su cuello.

Eso-gruñe Aria dándo un giro para intentar herir el costado del tributo-a ti quería encontrarte.

¿Que?-gruñe el muchacho-¿enojada por que demostré la clase de prostituta que eres?

Eres un imbécil-gruñe ella. Y golpea su pierna sacándolo de equilibrio aunque sin ser suficiente para derribarlo.

¿Porque?-gruñe de vuelta mientras descarga un hachazo que rompe una cactácea en lugar del hombro de Aria-Oye ¿cuántos paracaídas te ha mandado el estúpido que tienes por mentor? Ahhh seguro nada... con la sanción que tuviste... o tal vez él no quiere una puta como tú, el plan perfecto, te coge y te deja morir aq...-el chico no termina la frase pues ella le atina una patada en la quijada que de un tirón le lastima el cuello, le desacomoda la mandíbula y le hace saltar un par de dientes. El chico interpone el hacha a la espada de Aria evitando que ella lo mate por poco y falumina con la mirada de sus ojosbllorosos.

¿Se te quitó lo hablador, imbécil?-el le mira con ojos llorosos e intenta asestarle un hachazo contundente pero ella es demasiado rápida par él; se mueve, se retuerce, se agacha, salta en los momentos precisos y busca un hueco en las defensas del muchacho hasta que el chico se harta: le lanza el hacha y aprovechando que ella se concentra en el arma, la derriba haciéndo que pierda la espada y comienza a golpearla con fuerza, la matará a golpes, la chica sabe que así será, su mente débil e inestable por las torturas recibidas está consiente de ello... no obstante es esa es esa parte de si misma la que reacciona, y sin más bloquea uno de los golpes y usa la distracción para dar un cabezazo directo a la cara del muchacho, retuerce la mano de su oponente y lanza una mordida al cuello del mismo, no se siente más una niña indefensa y lo demuestra cuando simplemente patea la rodilla del chico haciendo que esta se voltee hacia atrás y caiga al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Aria gruñe, ni siquiera se molesta en recuperar la espada, al lado de ella hay una roca lo suficientemente grande, la chica golpea el cráneo de su compañero de distrito una y otra vez hasta que este se torna en una simple masa sangrienta, aún así no se detiene hasta que suena el cañón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

¿Escuchaste eso?-inquiere Toby mirando el cielo, como si fuera capaz de observar el cañonazo que retumbó por toda la arena.

Ya nos enteraremos luego-dice Spencer limpiando sus heridas.

¿No crees que haya sido... Caleb?-la chica levantó la vista hacia las cactáceas que bordeaban la rotonda de piedra.

Dijo que no se alejaría-dice pero aún así saca una de sus dagas-de igual manera si alguien viene estaremos listos... no importa ahora, solo dime... ¿Estás seguro de... lo que viste?

Lo juro-apunta el muchacho-Era Lyndon, en un bote peleaba con Alison dilaurentis, la habría matado de no haber sido por Emily-Spencer suspira y cierra la mandíbula con fuerza, más se detiene un segundo después al sentir los puntos de su mejilla tensarse-lo siento mucho, sé que era de tu distrito.

Ajá-pero la verdad es que Spencer no lo siente del todo, Lyndon era bueno, eso seguro, más siempre había tenido el dilema de cómo le mataría después del buen equipo que habían hecho, ahora si Toby tenía razón aquel dilema estaba solucionado.

Ya nos enteraremos-dice la muchacha mientras mira a Caleb intentando avistarlos, la chica se levanta y le hace una seña para dar a entender que ambos están bien luego vuelve a agacharse.

Creo que es nuestra oportunidad de atraparlas-dice el chico-Lyndon debe haberle dado una buena paliza a Ali... Podemos matarlas sin más, seríamos tres contra dos y al menos una herida ¿Que opinas?

¿Crees poder encontrarlas?-inquiere Spencer recelosa.

Si-La chica suspira, esperaba una respuesta negativa pero simplemente asiente.

Lo hablaremos con Caleb y...-

No necesitamos la aprobación de Caleb-gruñe Toby-le salvamos la vida, lo mínimo que puede hacer es ayudarnos a deshacernos de ellas... a menos que les hayas agarrado cariño.

La noche está por caer-dice Spencer mirando el cielo cada vez más carente de luz solar-cualquier cosa que hagamos, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana así que lo debatiremos esta noche.

¿Después de confirmar que Lyndon esté muerto?-inquiere él

Entre otras cosas-es la respuesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

El himno del capitolio resuena en los oídos de los tributos restantes a penas cae la noche.

Ali interrumpe la historia que cuenta y ayuda a que Emily se incorpore, la nadadora se ve terriblemente maltrecha, a la herida del ojo y el costado se le ha unido el flechazo del pecho y el hombro, tiene dificultades para respirar por lo que la rubia está segura de que su pulmón derecho está arruinado. Aún así la chica encuentra la manera de ponerse en pie y mantenerse mirando el cielo con aprehensión.

Aria está tirada al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Holden, no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva así, pero debe haber sido bastante pues la sangre en sus manos ya se ha secado por completo, lleva desde el cañonazo intentando levantarse por voluntad pero no lo ha logrado, es extraño, como si parte de ella hubiera muerto junto con su compañero de distrito, intenta evocar en su mente el recuerdo de Mike pero su hermano no acude a su memoria, tampoco Ezra o la Señora Gurrett... quizá todo aquello fue verdad y ella terminó matándolos realmente la noche del atrincheramiento en el árbol...

Desde la cunocopia Spencer ve el rostro de Lyndon aparecer en el cielo seguido de la cara amigable de Holden, luego el sello y el himno.

Te lo dije-murmura Toby-era él, Alison lo mató.

Dirás Emily-apunta Caleb-Pero dijiste que podías encontrarlas ¿cierto?-el chico asiente-entonces sabemos que hacer, llegaremos antes de que puedan notarlo-muy seguro de si mismo el chico se pone de pie.

Aún no-suspira Spencer mirando al cielo oscuro dónde aparece un mensaje:

 _Evádeme... si logras verme -A_

Mañana-dice Caleb-a penas salga el sol

Mañana apenas salga el sol-dice Toby

No será tan sencillo-apunta Spencer-son dos buenas guerreras...-los chicos la miran expectantes, ella sabe lo que ambos esperan-mañana-suspira-apenas salga el sol...-sus palabras son rápidamente ahogadas por el sonido de truenos de una tormenta que parece dispuesta a engullirlos sin misericordia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

De los extremos redondos de la arena emerge un círculo que en el radar de la vigilante jefe aparece como un círculo dorado, pero que en la realidad es imperceptible para la mirada humana, solamente el sentido del tacto cuando la radiación quema la piel es lo que pone en alerta a los tributos, el círculo de la muerte se mueve con lentitud acercando a los tributos entre sí sin que ellos lo sepan, alterna con golpes de radiación que salen disparados de la nada, lo que siembra la paranoia en los ocho participantes restantes.

Noel está abandonando los riscos-Informa Wren-bajará ya mismo...

Si Aria decide moverse al norte se encontrarán-sonríe Wilden-y ella va a ponerse salvaje de nuevo!

¿Dónde está el resto?-inquiere Mona.

Spencer, Caleb y Toby a salvo en la curnocopia-informa Ian-lo hiceron su base, montan guardia para que nadie se acerque allí.

Ali y Emily están moviéndose en linea recta a la curnocopia-dice Shanna-lentas pero seguras, Emily se ha quemado un brazo, pero no parece grave...

¿Y Jhia?-

Está oculta cerca de la rotonda-Sydney sonríe-no es tonta, se ha quedado a una distancia prudente y lejos de la entrada del cuerno.

Bien-dice Mona mirando el círculo-que la nube no avance más-al instante la nube se detiene-Cec... digo, Jenna, haz el favor de atormentarles toda la noche... pero no los mates aún-la chica baja de su pedestal y los vigilantes se levantan en señal de respeto mientras ella se dirige fuera de la sala-llámame en la mañana.

Señora-Wren se interpone en su camino-¿Están Alex y Cece bien? ¿Porqué no han venido?

Fuimos a una comida, Kingston-dice sin emoción alguna-nada importante pero volar al capitolio y volver en sólo dos horas causa estragos...

Si me pudiera permitir verlas...-pide-al menos a Alex...

No-dice tajante-esta noche estás a cargo Kingston, ahora sal de mi camino y haz tu trabajo-Wren asintió y Mona salió del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

La mujer se dirigió a su habitación, allí estaba Cece hecha un ovillo en su cama, Mona se acercó a ella y en cuanto la abrazó, su amiga rompió a llorar. La chica le acarició el cabello y veló sus sueños intranquilos toda la noche, mientras sus tributos eran torturados por Wren y Jenna, Mona había decidido no decir nada a los demás, sabía que Cece no lo soportaría y aunque hubiera querido comunicárselos ¿Que iba a decir? La mujer conocía muy bien sus límites, dentro de la arena mandaba ella, fuera de ella no.

Al menos no todavía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Muy bien-murmura Spencer-parece que se ha detenido

¿Que carajo era eso?-inquiere Toby mirando la quemadura en su brazo.

No importa ahora-dice Caleb-primero el plan ¿Vamos a ir a rebanarles el cuello o que?

No-dice Spencer-Toby irá...

¿Yo solo?-

Tú solo-dice ella-y desarmado-el chico la mira como si estuviera loca-irás de mi parte a decir que quiero una alianza con ella.

Ni hablar-dice el chico-me matará a penas me vea llegar.

No lo hará-puntualiza Spencer-fuimos aliadas un tiempo... confiará en mi.

No suena como un plan-dice Caleb

La conozco mejor que ustedes-insiste la chica-la atraeremos aquí

¿Y podré matarla o solo tomarán el té?-se sulfura el tributo del seis.

Allí está el truco-dice ella-Ali me vigilará, ella no sabe que estás aquí, tu podrás acabarla.

No me convence-dice Toby

Suena muy arriesgado-añade Caleb

Si tan solo...-

Basta!-grita la chica, sintiendo como una de las costuras de su mejilla se rompe-mierda! yo lidero aquí, yo la conozco mejor que ustedes! sigan el puñetero plan y cierren la boca! esto saldrá bien!

Muy bien-Toby la mira suspira y asiente-mi vida está en tus manos-luego simplemente deja la curnocopia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

¿Cómo amaneciste?-inquiere Ali. Emily le sonríe.

Mejor-dice-mucho mejor... aun me cuesta respirar y la carrera... de anoche no ayudó pero... voy mejor... gracias.

Deja que vea esa herida-Emily se incorpora y Ali desliza su playera descubriendo su hombro, sujetador y el orificio precariamente vendado por el cual asomó la flecha de Lyndon-tiene mejor pinta-dice mientras observa y lava con cuidado-pero no puedo lavarla bien, estamos lejos del río, necesitamos racionar el agua.

Dejaste una cesta fuera-recuerda Emily-¿No?

Si-Ali suspira-anoche no pude más que medio poner el impermeable para hacer una tienda, la pasaré en un momento, igual no hay que desperdiciarla.

Bien-dice la chica-oye Ali...-un estrépito fuera de la improvisada tienda llama la atención de las chicas. La rubia no da tiempo a que Emily termine, se levanta de un salto, toma su espada y sale con tanta rapidez que derrapa con la gravilla de tierra seca, por el árido páramo se ve una figura masculina salir corriendo a toda prisa, Ali ve la cesta de agua tirada a unos metros.

NO!-la chica da unos pasos- ha quedado menos de la mitad en esa cesta de plantas que Emily ha logrado tejer, la chica la toma con cuidado y la lleva dentro de la tienda.

¿Que ha pasado?-inquiere la tributo del cuatro

Toby Cavanaugh-responde Ali asiendo su escudo-intentó robar el agua o algo así. Quédate aquí, iré por él.

¿De que hablas?-inquiere la chica-déjalo estar, no pudo hacerlo.

Necesitamos patrocinadores-dice ella ya saliendo de la tienda-si lo mato de forma impresionante podremos conseguirte algo para esa herida...

No es necesario...-

...no te separes de tu tridente-sigue la rubia-no tardaré

Ali!-Pero la rubia ya había echado a correr detrás de Toby y aunque respondió Emily ya no pudo oírla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Spencer espera firmemente erguida, con las manos en cruzadas detrás de la espalda, en una pose que pretende ser elegante y por sobre todo neutral, quiere que Alison sienta su tranquilidad, no quiere que llegue a ver hostilidad, quiere que la busque, que se centre en los detalles para que Caleb oculto detrás de un arbusto espinoso pueda acabarla. Su conciencia sin embargo, la tortura a cada instante que pasa ¿Quién es ella? ¿La asesina del inicio de los juegos? ¿O quien salvó a la chica del foso? Ella es una indecisa no quiere rendirse a matar pero quiere volver a casa, dicho de otra forma, quiere volver justificando la crueldad del sistema.

Es todo culpa del sistema-murmura entre dientes. De pronto algo llama su atención; movimiento acercándose a ella a través de los matorrales, la chica pone un rostro de gesto neutro que se rompe con gesto de sorpresa cuando ve a Toby corriendo despavorido hacia ella-¿Pero que...-Unos metros detrás espada y escudo en mano aparece Alison Dilaurentis.

Ali!-grita la tributo del dos-Ali detente!

Entonces eras tú!-grita la chica-eras tú!

Yo lo mandé!-dice ella afianzando su daga derecha-sólo quiero hablar!-Spencer necesita que la chica pare, pronto pasará frente al lugar dónde se esconde Caleb y teme que este arruine el plan saliendo antes de tiempo-detente justo dónde estás! hablaremos!-Ali parece aminorar la marcha pero entonces, el plan se jode y no, no es por culpa de Caleb. Toby saca una pequeña daga de su cinturón y la tira directamente al cuello de Alison quien se cubre a tiempo con el escudo.

Es una trampa hija te puta!-Ali corre hacia Toby y este huye de ella, Caleb salta de su escondite y descarga un golpe con su espada pero Ali la detiene.

¿Que hiciste?!-gruñe Spencer a Toby-eres un inútil!

Era lo que debía hacerse-dice el chico adentrándose en la estepa rumbo a la curnocopia seguramente para recoger sus armas. La chica mira a Noel salir de la nada, como si hubiera estado observando todo el rato escondido en una pequeña trinchera improvisada y se une a la batalla atacando a Caleb.

¡Maldita sea!-gruñe Spencer antes unirse a la refriega.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aria camina sin esperar mucho de la vida por la arena, entonces se queda petrificada ¿Es real? ¿Alguien se arrastra hacia ella? Los muertos vivientes sin dudarlo, pero no, ella no está muerta ¿O si? No lo está, le habla, le urge, le ruega... Y la chica asiente, un segundo más tarde pega carrera en la dirección indicada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Caleb se duele herido en el piso, pero esa es la menor de las preocupaciones de Spencer, la batalla entre Noel, Ali y ella, puede catalogarse de épica sin muchas complicaciones, los tres pelean a muerte, la rubia se ha negado a escuchar lo que Spencer tiene que decir y se ha centrado en batallar, por lo que la tributo del distrito dos ha hecho lo mismo, la menor de los Hastings sabe que aún con Caleb caído, en cuanto Toby vuelva las posibilidades jugarán de vuelta a su favor. La chica se emociona al escuchar movimiento entre los matorrales más el corazón se le cae a los pies cuando ve que quien irrumpe en el páramo no es su salvador, sino Aria.

¡Ali!-grita la pequeña casi sin aliento-¡Ali... es Emily...

Spencer no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, la rubia patea a Noel en la espalda aventándolo de frente contra la tributo del dos y sale disparada detrás de Aria quien previamente ha echado a correr.

No tan rápido-gruñe Noel cuando la chica se disponía a seguirlas. La batalla entre ellos continúa, Spencer es consciente de lo que pasará... si algo le ha ocurrido a Emily ella pagará los platos rotos. Ambos pelean dando todo de si, Spencer con las dagas y Noel con su espada, pero los dos parecen estar equiparados pues ninguno logra una clara ventaja sobre el otro...

Spencer!-el grito de Toby se oye cuando el chico regresa corriendo con una lanza en mano, se dispone a tirarla pero la chica lo detiene.

Ve! dónde Ali y Emily!-ordena la chica-acaba con Ali mientras está distraída!

Y si su noviecita está herida puedes apostar a que tendrás oportunidades-se ríe Noel mientras lanza un ataque a la pierna de Spencer-es más, podemos perseguirlas juntos ¿Que te parece? ¿Aliados?-inquiere al tiempo que lanza un ataque a la cabeza de la chica.

Ni muerta-gruñe en respuesta. Noel lanza una carcajada mientras Toby sale corriendo en dirección al emplazamiento de las tributos uno y cuatro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Ali corre desesperada ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No sabría decirlo, ha vuelto a los rezos de su infancia ¿Cuántos ha dicho? ni idea, hace algunos metros han pasado el campamento ¿A dónde se dirige? No lo sabe.

¿Dónde?-inquiere. No teme que sea una trampa, la gente que la quiere muerta ha quedado detrás y aunque no esperaba eso de Spencer, no tiene importancia, en algún punto iban a matarse de todas formas, aquella lealtad construída en la cueva no podría durar, no aquí.

Más adelante-dice la chica-se ha movido... espero no haberla alucinado

¿Que?-la chica está por pararse en seco cuando Aria señala a la distancia.

Allí mira!-Ali voltea, están a escasos metros del río, una figura a la que sin problema reconoce como Emily se arrastra por el suelo terroso hacia el cuerpo de agua.

Maldición!-la rubia acelera hasta llegar a su altura, prácticamente derrapa frente a ella e intenta ayudarla a incorporarse-estoy aquí-dice-Em, estoy aquí...

A...gua-es la respuesta.

Agua-repite la rubia. Corre al borde del río, pero allí no hay nada que le sirva, de modo que junta sus manos y acarrea un poco del vital liquido en ellas-aquí-dice cuando llega frente a la chica-agua...-pero para su sorpresa la chica le tira el agua de las manos con un manotazo

Ag..ua-dice señalando al frente

¿El río? ¿Por qué Em?-la chica impide que su compañera siga arrastrándose y la gira para que quede boca arriba, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente por la sorpresa incapaces de aceptar lo que ven: las venas del cuello de Emily están fuertemente marcadas, escurre sangre por su boca, oídos y el único ojo que tiene abierto, como si eso no fuese suficiente, la piel de su cuello parece haber adquirido un tono purpúreo-no...

Agu...a-suplica. Sin poder reaccionar la chica la arrastra el resto del camino ¿Que es eso? Veneno sin duda, debe hacer que lo vomite, debe obligarla a tomar agua y echarla fuera para salvarle la vida.

¿Em?-dice ella mientras la jala por el árido terreno-¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Quién ha sido?

Can...as...ta-dice. Ali suspira y jala más a prisa.

¿Canasta?-inquiere-Toby... era una trampa... malnacido... Toby y Spencer te hiceron esto... se arrepentirán Em-le promete- te pondrás bien y los haremos pagar por esto...

A...ya...h-

Ya casi-dice la chica. Ve a Aria indecisa siguiéndolas y le gruñe:-¿Quieres hacer el favor de ayudar?-con un refuerzo más, unos segundos más tarde Ali entra al río ayudando a Emily a flotar... aunque no es como que lo necesite, aún en esa condición parece mucho más hábil que la rubia-ya está-dice-bébela...

Ali-murmura Aria desde la orilla pero la aludida le ignora, inclina a Emily suavemente para que beba pero esta se niega.

Vamos amor-dice intentando de nuevo.

Ali...-

Sólo un poco-la rubia intenta provocarle el vómito pero la chica rehuye sus manos-¡Vamos Emily!

¡ALISON!-Por fin se digna a mirar a Aria que la ve decidida aunque con una mueca de pena-Inkiller-dice-Inkiller... un veneno bastante raro... ya no hay nada que puedas hacer...

¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que no puedo hacer!-La rubia regresa la mirada a Emily su rostro cada vez parece más purpúreo.

...ki...ller...-dice como si le costara todo el trabajo del mundo pronunciarlo.

Ni hablar!-gruñe la chica-no te atrevas a morirte!-pero la chica cierra el ojo y relaja sus músculos-¡No te atrevas!-grita con el corazón roto-¡Emily no me dejes!

A..li..-

Por favor no-suplica rompiendo a llorar-por favor... ¡Ayuda!-vocifera mirando al cielo-¡Muscida! envía un antídoto!, Muscida!-gruñe sin soltar a la chica por miedo a perderla, a que se ahogue-Mags!, Mags! te lo suplico!...

aya...-

¡CASHMERE! CASHMERE!-implora-por favor! por favor!-siente a Emily tomar su mano y al principio lo interpreta como un acto de consuelo pero pronto se da cuenta de que no es así, la chica intenta que la suelte-ni hablar!-gruñe Ali-no te puedes marchar... te lo prometí!, tendrías una vida larga y feliz... no esto... no...-Emily suelta un horrendo grito de dolor que hiela la sangre de las chicas-¡¿Em?! ¿Que ocurre?! ¿Em?!

Suel...tame!-grita la chica despavorida-n...o la... toqu..es... ma...maadre!

¡Emily!-

¡Alucina!-grita Aria entrando al agua sin importarle nada-sólo está sufriendo...-Aria toma las manos de Ali, pero lejos de ofrecer consuelo las hunde en el agua, haciendo que Emily se hunda al tiempo.

¡Que carajo crees que haces?!- espeta

¡¿Prefieres que agonice por días?!-las miradas de las chicas se encuentran-lo siento Ali, pero es lo mejor...-la rubia busca la mirada de Em y lo que ve en esos ojos es solo dolor... ¿De verdad eso era todo lo que quedaba?-está bien-dice Aria más calmada-ve a la orilla, no tienes que hacerlo... lo haré yo...

No...-

Sé buena, Ali...-Charlie ¿Por qué ha tenido que usar esas palabras? ¿Por qué ese tono? ¿Es acaso un sonido estereotipico de los hermanos mayores? ¿Uno que pretende brindar consuelo, como si dijera "escóndete detrás mío, yo te cuidaré"?-deja que lo haga...-poco a poco deja el cuerpo de Em en manos de Aria pero no suelta la mano de Emily que se aferra a ella con fuerza.

Pa...dre...-dice con un tono de dolor contenido-... Maya...

Los volverás a ver-dice Aria con aquel tono protector que antes ha usado con Ali-algún día...

Irás con tu madre, Em-susurra Ali llorosa-irás con Charlie, él te cuidará... yo... te...-no puede seguir se limita a llorar mientras Aria se dispone a hundirla.

...ambi...en te ...quiero... Ali-dice. Aria la sumerge y Ali siente que es ella quien se ahoga, comienza a cantar, esa canción de cuna oriunda de los rebeldes mares del distrito cuatro, no está segura de si Emily aún puede oírla, no está segura si entre sus lloriqueos algo es remotamente entendible, de lo único que se asegura es de sujetar su mano con fuerza y no la suelta hasta el final, hasta después de que suena el cañonazo.

 **-Fin de los Juegos para Emily Fields-**

* * *

 **Henos aquí, un poco tarde, si pero he hecho hasta lo imposible por terminar este episodio, Ha sido difícil de escribir para mí porque Em es mi personaje favorito foreva /3 pero en fin, todo sea por la historia ¿Que les pareció su muerte? Sólo quedan siete tributos: Ali, Noel, Spencer, Caleb, Toby, Aria y Jhia ¿Ya tienen a su fav para ganar? Spoiler: según lo agendado entramos a la recta final de este fanfic. #NoOneIsSafe**

 **Les reitero que estas semanas son complicadas para mí, si no logro terminar el episodio tendrán al menos un adelanto y un aviso de mi parte.**

 **hasta la otra! :3**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	65. Día nueve

Spencer escucha el cañón y detiene su carrera, ¿Alison? ¿Caleb? ¿Toby? Noel definitivamente no, a menos que en su huida aquel imbécil haya caído por una grieta o algo así, pero honestamente la chica no cree tener tanta suerte.

Muéstrate cobarde!-grita pero como es de esperarse nadie contesta. La tributo se siente furiosa y frustrada, todo ha salido terriblemente mal; ha fallado la emboscada, Caleb está herido, Noel se ha dado a la fuga al darse cuenta que no podría contra ella y por si fuera poco está separada de Toby, la única oportunidad que ese día tiene de mejorar es que el cañonazo anuncie la muerte de Ali, de no ser así, sabe que la chica sólo tendrá el objetivo de matarla. Spencer patea una roca y gruñe dándose la vuelta. Es obvio que le ha perdido la pista, lo mejor es regresar, reagruparse y partir desde allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

El cañonazo ha sonado hace un buen rato pero Aria no ha soltado a Emily todavía, la chica se limita a sostenerla evitando que la corriente la arrastre río abajo mientras Ali llora.

Ali...-murmura después de un rato cuando sus dedos tienen aspecto de pasas-creo que... deberíamos...

Ali no habla, pero suelta su mano y se desata un rubí que tiene colgado en el cuello, captando la idea la chica mueve el cuerpo de la tributo del cuatro de manera que Ali tenga la libertad de poner la cadena dorada en su cuello y asegurarla.

¿Lista?-inquiere Aria. Ali besa la frente de la chica y asiente antes de soltarla. Aria también la suelta no sin antes besar el dorso de su mano. Puede que ellas no fuesen tan amigas pero a su manera a la chica también le dolía.

La imagen del cadáver de la chica flotando río abajo trajo a la mente de la chica la muerte de Holden, la de Hanna... nada para ella parecía real... quizá no lo fuera, quizá ella estaba dormida y todo... y todos sólo eran un sueño... la chica sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos y se dispuso a salir del agua para hablar con Alison, sorpresivamente, esta ya se había marchado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Corrió tan rápido que los pulmones le ardieron, corrió de vuelta a su improvisado campamento, en el piso estaba la cesta con menos agua de la que custodiaba cuando la chica salió detrás de Toby... él debió delatarse sin querer mientras envenenaba el agua por órdenes de Spencer, una jugada hábil, si ha de reconocer, cruelmente hábil.

La chica mira el montón de hojas, la mochila con pescado seco, el cuchillo que la chica convirtió en un enorme anzuelo, la chamarra de ella abandonada en un rincón junto al tridente y está segura de que se echará a llorar nuevamente, más se contiene, ahora tiene un objetivo claro: Toby y Spencer, muertos, cueste lo que cueste. Toma casi todo a excepción del tridente que será más una carga física y emocional que un elemento de ayuda y luego sale de cacería.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aria pasa buena parte de la tarde buscando a Ali sin éxito, pasado un rato, cuando está por darse por vencida tropieza sin querer con un tridente y una canasta con un poco de agua en su interior, a sabiendas de que la chica debe estar buscando venganza, se marcha del lugar para continuar su búsqueda.

No te temo!-el grito es traído por el viento hasta los oídos de Aria unas horas después cuando cree que no encontrará a Ali y sigilosa se acerca al lugar de dónde proviene, desde una roca en un pequeña arisca saliente ve la escena que se desarrolla en un claro del árido paraje: Toby evidentemente lastimado se encuentra de rodillas, Ali quien también parece agitada lo mira fijamente.

¿Dónde está Spencer?-inquiere.

Púdrete-es la respuesta. Ali le corta una mano de tajo. Aria mira la escena totalmente impresionada mientras Toby suelta un aullido lastímero. Pero Ali no parece sorprendida, de hecho Aria comprende que aquello es parte de su plan pues ya tiene encendida al lado de él una fogata donde quema el muñón del chico. No lo dejará morir.

¿Dónde está Spencer?-repite.

No... noso...tros no querí...amos...-balbucea-no... te diré... NO POR FAVOR!-sin embargo su súplica es en vano, el chico pierde la otra mano y la rubia repite el procedimiento, el asqueroso olor a carne quemada llega dónde Aria con tanta fuerza que la hace vomitar.

Curno...copia-dice Toby al fin. Ali asiente, no se molesta en apagar la fogata. Aria cree que ha acabado con él y Toby debe pensar lo mismo porque lloriquea lo que parecen ser plegarias, en cualquier caso ambas se equivocan. Porque Ali toma el anzuelo y lo entierra en la parte baja de la mandíbula del chico haciéndolo gritar, la punta del mismo sale por su boca.

Camina-gruñe Ali jalándolo con el anzuelo-vamos, llévame o perderás los pies y me llevarás de igual manera-Aria la ve arrastrar a Toby en dirección al cuerno totalmente en shock. Quizá es ese acto de crueldad el que ha terminado por romper su ya frágil mente porque la chica sólo se queda allí sin moverse, sin pensar, simplemente existiendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

¿Duele?-inquiere Spencer mientras venda precariamente una de las heridas de Caleb.

No más que mi orgullo-admite el muchacho.

Tendremos mas oportunidades-le tranquiliza la chica-esto no quedará así...

Escuchaste el cañonazo?-ella asiente.

Pensé que habías sido tú-la chica mira a los lejanos matorrales y luego vuelve a trabajar en la herida.

Pero temes que sea Toby-dice el chico- a mi puedes permitirte perderme.

Se supone que me puedo permitir... que debo perder-recalca-a todos para sobrevivir

Se supone-apunta Caleb.

Spencer parece dispuesta a decir algo más pero un quejido llama su atención; ambos, levantan la vista, por la espina dorsal de la chica pasa un impulso eléctrico que le hace temblar todo el cuerpo, cree reconocer el grito, pero no, no puede ¿O si? Claro que sí, estos son los juegos del hambre... lo sabe en cuánto los ve aparecer en el claro saliendo de entre los matorrales espinosos, al principio cree que Ali lleva a Toby atado de manos y jalándolo de una soga en el cuello, pero se equivoca...

¡TÚ!-grita Alison. La tributo del distrito dos se levanta casi de forma automática y avanza hacia la boca de la curnocopia con los ojos desorbitados de terror-¡EMILY ESTÁ MUERTA POR TÚ CULPA! ¡TÚ LA ENVENENASTE!

Yo no...-el cañonazo tiene sentido ahora, Spencer siente un horrendo hueco en el estómago, por fin la cicatriz de su mejilla está vengada, pero aquello no le causa satisfacción alguna. Aún en la distancia puede ver la sentencia de su muerte escrita en los ojos azules de Alison, sus ojos destrozados por la pérdida-No hemos hecho nada contra Emily!-grita.

¡TE MATARÉ!-oh seguro que lo hará, Spencer sabe que debería ir y buscar su lanza pero no puede hacerlo, su vista está fija en el mutilado Toby, su corazón está muriendo de nervios ¿Que le pasará? ¿Que le ha hecho? ¿Por qué?

¡Muy bien!-gruñe con la esperanza pendiendo de un hilo-¡déjalo ir y ven a buscarme!-las chicas se miran un momento, Spencer intenta no delatarse pero es casi imposible para ella no mirarlo a él en su agonía.

¡¿EL?!-inquiere la rubia y se ríe en la cara de Spencer. La chica contiene la respiración-¿Por él? ¿En serio?

¿Puedes tú culparme?-inquiere sabiéndose descubierta-apelo a tu honor y al recuerdo de Emily...-ante el nombre la rubia borra su sonrisa-déjalo y ven a plantarme cara, veamos de una vez por todas quién es la mejor!

¡¿El recuerdo de...?!-la chica bufa-no lo mereces, no mereces mi honor, ni mi indulgencia, serpiente de mierda... mereces sufrirlo!-Es más veloz de lo que esperaba, en dos sencillos tajos, la Ali corta los brazos del muchacho que cae al suelo en un mar carmesí, ni Spencer, ni Caleb, ni siquiera Aria escondida es capaz de reaccionar, Ali lo apuñala en la espalda baja un par de veces más, la respiración de Spencer se detiene, la maldad sin límite de la chica ha roto más que su corazón, ha roto su alma y de pronto su dilema moral, ese que la ha perseguido durante todos los juegos desaparece, ha visto el verdadero rostro del dolor y la crueldad humana. No puede pasarlo por alto, no puede justificarlo, no podría perdonarlo, no especialmente al darse cuenta que la chica no ha procurado no dañar ningún órgano vital-Ven a rebanarle el cuello para salvarlo! ven y míralo morir!

Por fin sus piernas responden, se da la vuelta a tiempo de tomar la lanza que Caleb le tiende y encara a Alison que ha dejado al moribundo chico en el suelo terroso. Aria las ve desde un rincón, cree ver a las que bajo una circunstancia de peligro se convirtieron en sus compañeras pero no es verdad, no son ellas, ya no lo son, al final son mutos, todos los son, Ella, Caleb, Toby, Spencer, Ali, monstruos al final, monstruos al principio. Ali desengancha el escudo de su espalda y empuña la espada mientras corre a encarar a Spencer. Aria lo sabe ahora, la humanidad en todos es solamente el mito que se le cuenta a los pequeños y crueles engendros para intentar refrenar su violenta naturaleza.

Spencer levanta la lanza, Ali el escudo y prepara la espada, pero ninguna de ellas llega a tocarse, entre ambas se alza un muro invisible contra el que se estrella el escudo de Ali y destroza la punta de lanza de Spencer lesionándole la mano en el camino, ambas quedan sin palabras, aquella división les impide tocarse.

Tú!-gruñe Spencer. frente a ella Ali se alza imponente, no hay alma en esos ojos, en ningunos-TU!-no hay palabras, para expresar la magnitud de la tragedia que embarga el corazón de la tributo del distrito dos, nunca las habrá-TU!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Eso ha sido...-Ian irrumpe el silencio que se ha creado en la sala de vigilantes.

¿Cuántas horas faltan para el atardecer?-inquiere Mona.

Sólo media-responde Wilden

Esperaremos-

Si, mi señora-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

El cielo se obscurece de con una rapidez tortuosa, el muro invisible se alarga hasta dónde Spencer es capaz de explorar, Ali toma asiento en el suelo de cantera mientras la tributo del dos merodea frente a ella como un león enjaulado.

Mátalo al menos!-gruñe Spencer incapaz de soportar los suaves quejidos del chico que a espaldas de Ali se desangra-ten algo de misericordia! mátalo!-pero Ali solo espera.

El sello del capitolio llega casi al tiempo que el cañonazo de la muerte del chico, en el cielo aparecen las caras de Emily, Toby y el sello otra vez. Ali observa el cielo sin inmutarse, Spencer llora de rodillas unos metros frente a ella. Luego aparece el mensaje:

 _El único refugio está en casa -A_

A ninguna de las dos podría importarle menos el maldito anuncio, lo único que importa para ellas es que esa maldita barrera las deje pelear. El resto de los tributos por otro lado, reflexionan la aseveración que ha aparecido.

Unos minutos más tarde un aullido capta la atención de todos. Ali y Spencer se ponen en pie a tiempo de ver a una manada de perros salvajes correr hacia ellas. Y las chicas podrán ser diferentes en muchos aspectos pero es cómico ver como las dos arrancan carrera al mismo tiempo aunque en direcciones opuestas.

Aria no grita. Eso no sirve de nada, se limita a correr lejos del sonido de ladridos y gruñidos a sus espaldas ¿Cuál es su refugio? ¿Dónde está "casa"? ¿En la sonrisa de Ezra o en el distrito diez? No sabría decirlo, la chica de cualquier modo sabe que corriendo como lo hace no podrá llegar jamás, en cuestión de nada, será el bocadillo de aquellas bestias, no entiende siquiera por qué se resiste tanto ¿No habría sido más sencillo dar un paso al frente antes de que las minas se desactivasen y volar en pedazos antes de toda esa locura? ¿Por qué no lo hizo entonces? ¿Porqué no se detiene ahora y deja que las bestias la devoren? La chica no lo recuerda, hay tanto pasando por su mente que no lo recuerda, pero la piedra con el cordón dorado rebota en su pecho, como el latir de otro corazón que la guía ¿Quién? ¿Quién la guía? Una vez más no lo sabe, pero quien sea que lo haga, hace muy bien su trabajo, porque de pronto la chica ve sobre la boca de un túnel las letras blancas resplandecientes en la oscuridad que rezan: "Distrito diez", sin dudarlo la chica entra.

Y no, no es una alucinación de Aria, con el brazo desgarrado Jhia logra entrar en la puerta que reza "Distrito once", Noel y Ali a las que fueron señaladas como "Distrito uno", Caleb a la del distrito seis y Spencer a la del dos... se desmayan poco después de entrar, fornidos Avox vestidos de blanco los acarrean en brazos a unas suertes de camas solares y les inyectan una porción insana de medicamentos que en unas horas los tienen como nuevos, luego vienen las proteínas y otros nutrientes, puntos de sutura para quien los necesite, se deja en ese compartimento ropa nueva, ligeros atuendos negros: hay de todo; faldas, vestidos, capas, sudaderas, camisas, charmarras... ellos elegirán. En las paredes pulcras de madera están colgadas las armas; Caleb al haber tenido una calificación de ocho en entrenamiento privado tiene unas pocas: sólo una espada, una lanza y una daga. Spencer que se ha coronado con once puntos tiene todo cuanto pudiese desear, aunque ella solo se abastece de cuchillos cortos para lanzar y conserva sus dagas largas, los presentes para los tributos restantes oscilan entre esos rangos, siendo Ali y Aria más afortunadas con sus respectivos dieces que Jhia y Noel con sus nueves.

¿Qué haremos ahora?-inquiere Sydney. Mona mira el reestablecimiento de los tributos y la expectación en las calles del capitolio antes de responder.

Esperar-la vigilante asiente. Las horas pasan y la excitación en el capitolio no hace más que crecer, Mona ordena que los chicos se levanten y un mensaje escrito con letras rojas ordena que se armen lo mejor que puedan y aborden el tubo cuando estén listos. Spencer y Ali son las primeras, Noel tarda más que Aria pero menos que Jhia, Caleb es el último de todos.

Todos listos-dice Garret-¿Ahora qué?

El gran final-sentencia Mona-súbanlos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Alison toma dos respiraciones profundas, antes de que el tubo cierre. Sujeta el escudo y la espada con firmeza, la herida del brazo está sanada, este nuevo escudo de metal negro tiene mejor pinta que el anterior, descansada y con ropa nueva, más que fuerte, se siente poderosa, con los sentimientos amurallados espera convertirse en el depredador a temer, no importa a dónde la estén transportando ella tiene clara a su presa y no, no es la victoria sino Spencer Hastings.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aria sabe que ha perdido algo, es innegable, al mirarse al espejo no se reconoce, más esa sensación es sólo un fantasma sentimental que a penas tiene importancia para su psique dañada. Lleva un par de hachas en la cintura, una espada en la espalda y una lanza en la mano, ya no asusta intentar averiguar a dónde se dirigen, ella sabe que es capaz de protegerse, los demonios que existen en la tierra no son el problema, los monstruos de su mente son los que amenazan con causar estragos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Spencer respira en calma, no piensa en Toby mientras asciende por ese tubo, no sería capaz de seguir adelante si revive aquella crueldad de la que ha sido testigo y no necesita romperse ahora, no, lo que necesita es fortaleza y ansia de sangre, por eso piensa en su hermana, en la poderosa vencedora, sin embargo no es la imagen de una Melissa gloriosa la que llega a su mente, sino la de su hermana llorando la última noche que la vio de vuelta en el capitolio.

Mirame-susurró a la nada mientras aquel tubo ascendía-estoy aquí, voy a ganar, volveré contigo, la victoria es mi objetivo-promete-pero antes... Alison Dilaurentis

* * *

 **Y... Nos acercamos peligrosamente al final de los juegos ¿Que les parece esta pequeña Vendetta entre Ali y Spence? ¿Quién creen que sobreviva? ¿Aria ha perdido la cabeza? Millones de gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios, votos y de más. Nos vemos en una semana**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	66. Día diez

Atención tributos-al tiempo que escuchan la voz de Claudius, los tubos que custodian a los chicos suben de pronto a lo que ahora reconocen como la superficie-Espero hayan disfrutado de su... banquete-Spencer parpadea fuertemente y cuando logra ubicarse se descubre en una plataforma emplazada en uno de los vértices de un enorme hexagono, cuyo interior se va haciendo hondo por escalones y escalones de cantera que bajan hasta un pequeño montículo en el centro de aquella pirámide invertida, allí brilla una corona dorada-ante ustedes se extiende el foso-dice el hombre mientras los chicos miran al rededor-la gloria yace al fondo sólo para uno de ustedes, tributos, ¡Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!

Los tubos bajan de pronto dejando a los chicos libres, la reacción es inmediata: Ali salta girando la espada con soltura en su mano, Spencer desenfunda las dagas de su espalda, también las gira y corre por el borde del hexágono a su encuentro.

Aria baja corriendo por los escalones que de pronto comienzan a moverse, ella es lo suficientemente ágil para quedarse en pie, pero ve que no todos tienen la misma suerte, Caleb por ejemplo quién pierde el equilibrio y cae un par de metros abajo.

Spencer tampoco espera el movimiento y también cae incluso más profundo de lo que lo hace Noel, la chica se levanta a tiempo de esperar el ataque de Alison, pero este no llega, ella también ha caído un par de metros, quien si la ataca es Jhia, la chica del distrito once.

Ali gruñe por lo bajo, se mira el tobillo y suspira de alivio cuando se da cuenta de que no parece roto, solamente se encuentra torcido, con suerte la adrenalina le ayudará para seguir peleando, mira a Spencer unos metros más abajo peleando contra la chica del distrito once, lo que le permite tomarse un momento para girar el tobillo y asegurarse que podrá seguir antes de bajar para unirse a esa pequeña refriega.

Un cuchillo salido de la nada surca el aire causando una herida en el hombro de Aria, la chica se voltea sorprendida de ver a Noel cargando contra ella, la pequeña no lo piensa, va de frente a encarar al muchacho.

Sin embargo todas las batallas se detienen al grito de Caleb quien ha bajado hasta el fondo mismo del foso y ahora se ve atacado por criaturas humanoides que en cuestión de segundos se lanzan contra él destrozándolo por completo.

Spencer es rápida como una cobra, toma como distracción la muerte del tributo del distrito seis y utiliza una de las dagas para rebanar el cuello de Jhia quien cae sorprendida, intentando parar la hemorragia sin éxito, Ali utiliza el escudo para golpear la cabeza de la chica herida y hacerla caer por las escalinatas, no hay necesidad de rematarla, las bestias de la parte baja del foso se encargarán de ella.

Noel también utiliza aquella distracción para patear el abdomen de la pequeña Aria quien cae unos cuántos metros aunque se levanta casi de inmediato, Noel lanza un cuchillo pero ella lo evita con agilidad, rueda sobre si misma y lanza un hacha que el muchacho no puede esquivar del todo, el arma le hace una herida en la parte superior de la cabeza, su estómago se encoge de miedo, al considerar que si no hubiese movido la cabeza seguro que ahora mismo estaría muerto. Él vuelve a lanzar un cuchillo pero ella lo saca de curso con otra hacha, el chico teme que lance el objeto y se hace un lado antes, luego toma la masa en su cinturón y corre se lanza sobre ella.

El duelo entre Ali y Spencer es impresionante, ambas dan todo de si, girando, atacando y bloqueando a la rival, en más de una ocasión las chicas intentan derribarse esperando que sean las bestias del foso quienes terminen el trabajo pero ambas son demasiado inteligentes para caer en la trampa. Las dagas de Spencer se mueven con una rapidez abrumadora, pero el escudo de Ali y su espada que ataca y defiende a la vez son igual de eficientes, ambas tienen el corazón roto y los dientes apretados en una mueca de rabia, es casi imposible predecir quien ganará.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Mona mira los dos combates y a la gente volverse loca en el capitolio, llevan papeletas en las manos, están sumidos en una exaltación total. Las bestias en el fondo del foso merodean expectantes, deseosas de que alguien vuelva a caer, los cuerpos destrozados de Jhia y Caleb han quedado en el olvido, necesitan sangre fresca.

Que suban-dice a Wren-deja que cacen a los tributos

A la orden-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Aquel grupo de bestias emiten un rugido agudo antes de lanzarse escalones arriba, Aria a penas lo nota pero Noel si que lo hace, abre mucho los ojos y tira un golpe con la maza casi hacia ningún lugar, Aria al ver la oportunidad se lanza contra él, ha perdido el hacha pero aún tiene la espada y eso es todo lo que necesita para atravesarle el abdomen con un asqueroso sonido. El chico parece sorprendido, pero aún así reacciona por instinto, usa uno de los cuchillos para intentar perforarle el vientre, sin embargo el tiro es muy bajo y termina más bien cortando profundamente en su muslo izquierdo, Aria gruñe de dolor pero aún así encuentra la fuerza para empujar a Noel foso abajo, dónde las bestias se ocuparán de él, no mira atrás ni siquiera cuando escucha a las bestias destrozar la carne del muchacho de una manera asquerosa, no voltea ni al oír sus gritos de súplica , ella se limita a correr hacia arriba sujetándose el muslo del que emana una fuente de sangre brillante sin mirar quién o qué la persigue.

Ali se da cuenta del ataque hasta que una de las bestias le agarra la pierna haciéndola trastabillar, siente la mordida en la pantorrilla y luego de dar un buen golpe en el costado de Spencer mira a su atacante y su corazón parece encogerse de golpe: el muto que la ha atacado es el pequeño Jack, solo que es diferente: tiene un aspecto horrible, quemado, golpeado, a penas puede abrir la boca para intentar atizar otro mordisco, los ojos como sea están intactos, la chica baja la espada y le destroza el cráneo antes de que él pueda atacarla de nuevo.

Spencer también se impresiona al ver a Hanna, con la piel pálida y el pecho destrozado subir arrastrándose debido a su pierna rota que parece no dolerle más, lista para asesinarla.

En cuestión de minutos las tres chicas se ven rodeadas de los cadáveres de los primeros dieciocho participantes, quienes parecen haber revivido de sus tumbas para hacerles pagar sus trágicas y horribles muertes.

Aria da lo mejor de si usando la lanza para atravesarles la cabeza y evitar que la muerdan, ha llegado al borde mismo del hexágono y solo al llegar allí ha notado cuán mala idea ha sido subir tanto, pues ahora al menos cuatro de esas bestias la intentan arrojar fuera del foso, y fuera significa al menos treinta o cuarenta metros hasta el suelo de cantera negra y su pierna (no puede ser-suspira la chica) no deja de sangrar.

Ali gira de pronto para encontrar el rostro muerto de Emily, la chica luce la piel azlulada un ojo rojo y descarnado y el otro con los vasos sanguíneos marcados, la paz de su rostro al morir se ha ido, la ira lo ha suplido todo dentro de ella.

No eres tú-dice insegura mientras aquel adefesio trata de morderla-No eres tú!-gruñe antes de soltarle un poderoso golpe en un lado de la cabeza con ayuda del escudo, Harrik se une al ataque antes de que Emily se levante, Lucas y Danielle le siguen, la chica del distrito cuatro gruñe y aún con el cráneo medio sumido vuelve a la carga para horror de Alison.

Spencer vive una tragedia similar cuando Toby la ataca, tiene el pecho herido, los brazos mutilados pero eso no lo detiene, con la boca herida intenta atizarle al menos un mordisco, la chica sabe lo que debe hacer, sabe que decapitarlo es la opción más segura pero no se convence de hacerlo, ¿Es ese realmente Toby? ¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Es que ni muerto el chico podrá encontrar la paz? ¿No dejarán que su enferma madre tenga siquiera algo que sepultar? Patea el pecho del chico y decapita a Lyndon y Jean con una facilidad absoluta luego mira a Toby, antes de que este se lance contra ella haciéndola rodar por las escalinatas y clavándole un mordisco en el hombro que la hace gritar de dolor.

Aria siente las garras de los cadáveres de sus compañeros arrancar su piel y sus dientes clavarse en su carne, pero aún con todo la chica consigue con un poco de tiempo matarlos a todos, al final queda tendida y exhausta entre los cadáveres, se siente mareada y agotada, le encanaría simplemente cerrar los ojos y quedar dormida pero no es el momento, Ali a medio foso intenta ocuparse de Harrik y Emily, Spencer en el fondo tiene a Toby tendido bajo ella, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la chica que clave una de las dagas en el ojo haciendo que este deje de moverse. La chica se levanta sintiendo las heridas de su cuerpo arder, sin embargo una de ellas le llama la atención más que otras, de la rajada a la altura de su muslo sigue brotando sangre roja brillante, la chica no sabe con exactitud por qué pero verla fijamente le causa mareos, le hace sentir con ganas de vomitar, con ganas de desmayarse...

Ali da una vuelta limpia y se lanza contra Harrik rompiéndole el cuello, aunque este no se inmuta y con la cabeza expuesta en un ángulo extraño sigue su ataque hacia la chica, dicha cacería no acaba hasta que la chica le aplasta la cabeza en uno de los escalones. El cadáver de Emily sube de nuevo hacia ella, ya han sido dos o tres veces que la rubia la ha aventado cuesta abajo para no tener que asesinarla nuevamente pero no importando cuántas veces se deshaga de ella la chica siempre vuelve a subir, Ali mira a Aria bajando a trompicones de la parte alta del hexágono y a Spencer subir decidida sujetando sus dos dagas y de repente tiene una idea.

Spencer ve a Ali correr y al cadáver de Emily persiguiéndola, Aria sigue bajando y Spencer subiendo, entonces la rubia carga contra el cadáver que la persigue y se lo arroja a la tributo del distrito dos, Spencer a penas tiene tiempo de quitar la cara y girarse para atrapar a Emily del cuello y clavarle una daga en el ojo bueno, Ali se lanza contra ella y Spencer está segura de que va a morir, Ali se alza sobre ella imponente con el escudo a un lado y la espada bajando directamente ha su cabeza, no hay tiempo de que ella suelte a Emily, saque la daga de la cara de la tributo y se defienda.

No hay milagros para Spencer.

Sin embargo la punta de una lanza sale por el pecho de la rubia que sorprendida se olvida de atacar, la pendiente juega en contra suya y a Spencer simplemente la basta hacerse a un lado para que la chica caiga hacia el fondo del foso. La tributo del dos mira sorprendida a Aria quien también cae rodando por la escalinata dejando tras de si un rastro de sangre.

Ali siente un horrible dolor punzante en la cabeza y en la rodilla, aunque nada de eso se compara a la herida en pecho, la chica siente un espasmo horrendo y un reflejo que la hace toser sangre fresca.

Spencer baja la pendiente consiente de que es probable que Ali esté ya muerta y se acerca a una desmejorada Aria que descansa en el fondo del foso. Se ve pálida y tiene una herida en muslo que ha dejado de sangrar, no se mueve, no respira, comprende así que se ha sacrificado sabiendo que se desangraba, ha salvado a Spencer por una sola razón. La chica sabe que es muy probable que su aliada no pueda escucharla pero aún así, se acerca para susurrar a su oído:-Michelangelo Montgomery, No lo olvidaré, lo cuidaré siempre-promete al cadáver antes de marcharse.

Michelangelo Montgomery-Spencer no sabe que Aria muy dentro de sí, aun puede escucharla, no sabe que su mente se encuentra en shock, al tirar esa lanza ha actuado por instinto, por ello no entiende el porqué, no recuerda las promesas hechas, no recuerda si alguna vez se enamoró o tuvo amigas... incluso ese nombre: Michelangelo Montgomery, le resulta completamente extraño, sin embargo algo debe haber significado pues su corazón se acelera al escucharlo y aquellas palabras le brindan un pequeño sentimiento de paz que dura hasta el último latido de su corazón carente de sangre que bombear.

-Fin de los Juegos para Aria Montgomery-

Spencer llega dónde Ali intenta levantarse, la rubia aún tiene la lanza clavada en la espalda, aunque esta se ha astillado en la punta por la caída, tiene una rodilla desviada y sangra de la frente pero aún así intenta arrastrarse hacia la corona.

Debería cortarte los brazos y mirarte desangrar-escupe la chica. Ali se voltea levemente y aún herida la mira con furia-no pareces tan mortífera ahora-dice mientras pasa sobre el escudo y la espada que la chica ha soltado al caer, luego sin más la toma de los cabellos obligándola a subir la escalinata hasta dejarla hincada a la altura de la corona dorada aún con la lanza clavada en el pecho.

Spencer se coloca detrás de la chica desenfunda ambas dagas y las gira. Y Ali acepta que ha perdido, la chica le cortará el cuello justo enfrente de la corona, su boleto de salida, ve las dagas cernirse frente a su cuello y suspira, luego lo ve a él: pálido y sonriente, Charlie le mira piadoso, a su lado también ve a Emily cuyo fantasma no la compadece, algo en su rostro fiero parece gritarle.

Entonces, el extremo de la lanza se mueve sin razón aparente mientras Ali suelta un grito de dolor y la punta astillada de aquella lanza que Aria le tiró a la rubia del distrito uno se clava en la garganta de Spencer quien suelta las dagas, Ali se levanta y sin más se tira hacia atrás. Ambas caen, Spencer con el cuello atravesado por la lanza rota y Ali sobre la chica con el pulmón más destrozado que nunca mientras tose y escupe sangre al por mayor.

La tributo del dos siente cuando Ali se quita de encima suyo llevándose con ella la lanza que le ha incrustado en la garganta, la sangre se derrama y se acumula en su destrozada tráquea ahogándola, la chica se lleva las manos al cuello intentando frenar la hemorragia sin éxito. ¿Que ha hecho? Busca con la mirada a Ali que a su lado se arrodilla trabajosamente mientras levanta su escudo negro ¿Que ha hecho? Si Ali termina por rematarla o no, es algo que ella no logra ver, pues su panorama se torna oscuro entre toses de sangre, lentamente sus sentidos se apagan, no es consciente de pensar en su madre o en Toby pero curiosamente si que piensa en su hermana y en que quizá, si hubiese seguido su consejo y hubiera matado por matar, ahora mismo estaría camino a abrazarla.

-Fin de los Juegos para Spencer Hastings-

Suenan las trompetas antes de que Ali pueda reventar la cabeza de Spencer, el corazón de la chica se acelera asustado por el rugido de la multitud del capitolio que se transmite por los altavoces, ellos braman mientras ella continúa tosiendo sangre pese a ya no tener la lanza clavada en el cuerpo, sin embargo nadie más habla, la multitud corea una palabra "Tómala!, Tómala! Tómala!" Ali casi sin fuerza se levanta usando su espada como bastón para compensar la rodilla desviada y lentamente sube los escalones hacia el podio dónde la corona dorada permanece inmóvil, se apoya en la pierna buena y toma la corona para colocarla en sus rubios cabellos casi con violencia. La multitud brama emocionada.

Damas y caballeros!-grita Claudius por encima del barullo-Les presento a Alison Dilaurentis del distrito uno, la vencedora de los sexagésimos sextos juegos del hambre!-la multitud brama nuevamente mientras Ali mira el panorama a su alrededor, en ese lugar hay veintitrés cadáveres todos reales a su manera, la rabia se acumula en su garganta y no puede contenerla, simplemente grita de frustración, la gente sin embargo le vitorea más fuerte. Ali desconoce lo que siga a partir de ese momento pero hay algo está segura: Alison Dilaurentis aunque de pie, es de alguna manera, uno más de los cadáveres.

-Fin de los Juegos del hambre-

* * *

 **¿Sorprendid s?**

 **¿Enojad s?**

 **¿Adivinaron a la vencedora?**

 **¿Que les ha parecido?**

 **¿Fin...?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No, todavía no, pero sí que llegamos a la recta final.**

 **Espero leerlos la siguiente semana, hasta entonces muchas gracias por sus votos, comentarios y lecturas anónimas.**

 **kisses**

 **-OA**


	67. De vuelta a casa

Aun recuerda la ira que sintió después de que él abriera una caja contrabandeada del capitolio con aceites, telas finas, algunas joyas y una pequeña bebé bastarda.

¿Cuánto tardarán?-inquiere Verónica a Yir, el amo de llaves de Melissa.

No mucho mi señora-informa este-la señorita estará aquí en tres días y la orden es tener todo listo para entonces.

Melissa se encuentra en el capitolio todavía y aunque su madre no alcanza a imaginar que más queda por hacer allí ahora que el distrito uno se ha alzado victorioso nuevamente lo respeta, no puede hacer más, no se atreve si quiera a preguntar el motivo de su tardanza pues de cualquier forma no tiene sentido sabiendo que su hija no va a responder.

¿Sabes si puedo poner algo dentro?-inquiere de nuevo al chico que la mira desconcertado-algo en el ataúd o en la cripta...

Supongo que no habrá ningún problema con que lo haga-dice el chico-¿No lo habló con la señorita?

No he hablado con mi hija desde que se marchó-informa la mujer-ni siquiera sé que es lo que mandó construir, que forma, los colores, dónde esta mi hija ahora... no sé nada...

Permítame-dice el chico caminando para señalar al jardín donde al menos una centena de hombres trabajan sin descanso coordinados como hormigas, cavando, cargando midiendo y de más-la señorita ha pedido "erigir un mausoleo digno de una vencedora"- dice sacando un pequeño papelito de su bolsillo para leer las palabras exactas-y lo será-añade el chico-la estructura principal tendrá cinco columnas de cantera negra, a su lado tendrá cinco capillas de soporte y detrás de ella tres torrecillas, todo con interiores y exteriores de mármol blanco dorado y gris, una puerta de encino noble rematado en acero y bañado en oro...

¿Oro?-inquiere la mujer

Oro-repite el chico-lo pidió expresamente. la mayoría de los muros serán de hecho ventanales de manera que el sol y el aire entren a merced, la estructura se rematará con una bóveda de cristal con disco obturador en el centro en caso de que desee cerrarse el paso de luz de la bóveda.

Suena...-

¿Imponente?-el chico sonríe-si, con lo que ha gastado aquí podría alimentar a tanta gente...

¿Que quiere decir eso?-inquiere Verónica.

nada-responde el chico-solo una expresión... ¿Sabe cual es el detalle más lindo de todos los que pidió?-la mujer niega-mandó dejar las paredes intactas, parece que las esculpirá ella misma.

Excelente-suspira Verónica con un nudo en la garganta-¿Dónde tienen a Spencer ahora?

En la carpa del sótano-dice el chico.

¿Y mi esposo?-

El... no estará en el entierro-informa el chico-parece que ha surgido algo...

Lo que sea-gruñe la señora Hastings antes de bajar al sótano-siempre surge algo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡NO LA TOQUEN!-Wayne empuja uno de los soldados de paz que se disponían a bajar el ataúd de Emily -NO SE ATREVAN...!-hay tanto odio en la voz del hombre que el capitán se encoge de hombros y con una cabezada indica a sus hombres que se retiren. Wayne y el hermano de Maya toman el cajón de madera, es evidente que no podrán con él, Maya se acerca dispuesta a ayudarles.

¿Me permitiría?-El hombre que pregunta tiene la piel cetrina y los ojos tristes, va acompañado de otros dos chicos que evidentemente han pasado su época de cosecha.

¿Usted es...?-Maya lo barre de arriba a abajo con desconfianza

El padre de Jack-dice con simpleza-vi a su hija ayudar a mi pequeño y...-no añade nada más. Wayne asiente. El padre del chico, uno de los muchachos, Wayne y el hermano de Maya toman la caja de madera grande en hombros y avanzan. El otro chico y Maya se ocupan del pequeño.

Llegan primero a la casa del niño que resulta estar cerca del depósito de chatarra, allí lo dejan en un espacio que la familia ha reservado en el suelo del salón, la altanera madre llega pocos minutos después y ante el asombro de los presentes prácticamente hecha de allí a la familia de Emily. No obstante el señor los acompaña a la casa donde dejan los restos de la chica en la sala, sin mucho que decir ambos padres se dan el pésame y se separan.

Larah y Bali salen del cuarto de Emily llorando sin consuelo, Maya quiere llorar también pero sabe que no es el momento.

En otras condiciones le llevarían con una especie de servicio funerario pero eso no ocurrirá, no hay manera de que puedan pagarlo, no es lo que Emily querría, por eso Maya es quien abre el ataúd, la desnuda y limpia su cuerpo con agua salada, para luego cubrirla con un sencillo vestido de lino blanco y otra manta igualmente pulcra pero más resistente con la que la envuelve cubriéndola como un bebé. Una vez que su trabajo está realizado se permite llorar sobre su pecho. Ha contado sus cicatrices como siempre, las ha acariciado, para el resto no es más que lo que quedó, para ella es todo lo que tiene. Cruza sus labios con agua de mar como la vez que jugaron a casarse cuando el futuro parecía espeluznante pero prometedor y se jura dejarla ir... aunque sabe que se engaña con esa promesa, luego pone una hoja de laurel en su boca y vuelve a sellarla con sal.

Cuando es el momento llama a su hermano y a Wayne y estos se la llevan. Maya está a punto de seguirlos cuando nota un rubí atado a una cadena tirado en el piso. Piensa en Alison Dilaurentis, en cuanto debió querer a Emily y aunque quisiera odiarla por amar a su chica, por quizá besarla, por quizá hacerla suya, en realidad se compadece de ella al imaginar cuanto debe dolerle haber sobrevivido a su costa, de modo que se guarda el rubí y sale de la habitación.

No hay más que una pequeña ceremonia al atardecer, el cuerpo de la chica se coloca en el agua atado a varias piedras, Maya se acerca y le coloca el rubí en el pecho, luego asiente.

Espera-Wayne toma el rubí y lo mira fijamente-¿Qués es esto?

Estaba en su cuello-dice la chica-no lo vi hasta el final... debe ser un obsequio de la rubia que la acompañaba.

Ella no lo necesita-dice Wayne arrancándoselo y guardándoselo- se los daré a los pobres o algo...

Me parece que Em le gustaría...-comienza a decir

No quiero nada de ella con mi hija!-interrumpe el hombre-no quiero ningún símbolo de esa vencedora en mi pequeña!

Señor Fields-interrumpe el hermano de Maya-creo que la chica realmente quería a Emily.

Si la hubiera querido-gruñe el señor-la habría salvado-Maya sabe que las cosas no son tan sencillas, le gustaría discutirlo pero entiende que cegado por el dolor Wayne no entenderá.

¿Pusiste otro amuleto en ella?-inquiere Wayne a Maya.

Mojé sus labios con agua de mar-dice-y puse... el laurel.

Ella siempre fue rebelde-opina su hermano. Wayne la mira.

Gracias, no se me ocurrió-dice el hombre.

Creí que a su madre le gustaría-dice Maya-creí que a ella le haría feliz, si me dejara poner el collar...

No-fue la respuesta. El cadáver de Emily fue remolcado por Maya y Wayne a una parte dónde se conocía había una corriente profunda y luego con todo el dolor de su alma ambos lo dejaron ir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tom Marin avanza por los pasillos del palacio de justicia siguiendo a los agentes de la paz provenientes del capitolio, hasta una sencilla sala austera que en otro tiempo sirvió de auditorio, allí se encuentran dos cajas de madera a penas limadas con un número seis pintado en negro sobre la tapa. No son reconocibles a simple vista pero el se acerca cuidadosamente a la de la derecha presintiendo que esa es su pequeña y no se equivoca, tal como manda el protocolo en letras mas pequeñas bajo el sello del capitolio especifica:

"Hanna Marin"

Algo en Tom parece romperse cuando toca la caja de madera ya con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, algo se rompe dentro de él al recordar la última conversación que tuvo con su única hija y las palabras que ella dijo, esas palabras que resonarán en su mente por el resto de su vida atadas a la imagen de ese ataúd improvisado.

Las puerta se abre pero él no voltea, no importa que lo vean llorar, todos saben quién era ella, todos saben que como padre tiene derecho a sufrir. Llama su atención escuchar los pasos débiles que no pueden pertenecer a ninguno de sus siempre energéticos empleados, pero no voltea hasta que siente una presencia a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Allí a su lado está Ashley, su exmujer y madre de Hanna, la reconoce por la alianza de casada que nunca se quitó más que por su aspecto físico pero es ella: ha adelgazado tanto que sus pómulos se remarcan de su piel blanca ceniza, el pelo se le ha vuelto ralo y ha perdido todo el brillo que alguna vez poseyó, va sujetando una barra metálica que de primera instancia Tom no reconoce hasta que otros pasos vigorosos se dejan escuchar precediendo a un chico rubio de ojos azules que como los de la ex-señora Marin parecen enmarcados en pena.

Señor lo siento-dice el chico acercándose a Ashley para colocar una pequeña bolsa de liquido y unir la sonda a un catéter en el delgado brazo de la mujer-no sabía que estaba aquí, de haber sabido...

Déjalo, Sean-interviene Ashley-no tengo problema...-el chico asiente y mira los ataúdes con aprehensión.

¿Es... ella?-pregunta Sean y Ashley asiente.

Mi bebé...-suspira la mujer llorosa mientras el rubio se acerca al ataúd de Hanna con gesto de pena.

Nuestra bebé-los ojos de Ashley encuentran a los de Tom, en los de él hay arrepentimiento, en los de ella no hay fuerzas para pelear.

Haz por favor que los lleven a casa-pide Ashley a su ex marido-algunos vecinos me han ayudado y he comprado un lote para enterrarles... no me ha alcanzado para dos pero está bien... creo que de cualquier forma les gustaría estar juntos-sin poder evitarlo Ashley rompe a llorar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los agentes depositan a Aria en el medio del patio del orfanato, los niños se muestran curiosos y se acercan, algunos trataban a la chica, otros solo escucharon de ella, pero un tributo caído es algo que muchos no han visto jamás, al menos tan de cerca por lo que la chica se ha vuelto una especie de celebridad.

Mike está congelado en el fondo de su habitación, escucha a los niños aporrear la puerta diciendo que debe salir, que han traído a su hermana, pero él no puede moverse. De pronto a pesar de la miseria en la que siempre ha vivido siente que este mundo es en realidad malo, algo que nunca pudo apreciar pues aunque caminaba un arduo sendero, la brutalidad de la carencia nunca recayó en sus hombros, ahora esto ha cambiado y la realidad dura y cruda le golpea de frente: está solo, completamente abandonado en ese hoyo olvidado de cualquier dios que pudiese existir y aunque sabe que la muerte de su hermana ya ha sucedido no quiere salir, no quiere ver el cadáver porque eso lo hará irrevocablemente real, no habrá opción de pensar que un día ella entrará por la puerta riñiéndole porque no se ha bañado aún como debió de hacerlo, no volverá a sonreírle, ni a abrazarlo, porque su sonrisa en la tumba se descarnará y sus brazos no volverán a moverse a voluntad. Toda ella, todo lo que fue y lo que pudo ser será sepultada esa misma tarde en algún agujero del precario cementerio del distrito diez.

¿Mike?-la directora del orfanato aporrea la puerta-hay alguien aquí que quiere verte...

El chico hecho un ovillo en su cama es picado por la curiosidad ¿Quién podrá llamarlo? Piensa al instante en la señora Gurret, pero la descarta casi de inmediato, de haber sido ella habría llamado y entrado sin más, ambos se habían vuelto bastante cercanos ya que el chico vivió casi la mayoría de los juegos en el salón de la familia, Ella había llorado casi tanto como él cuando el bastardo de Noel Khan la hirió de muerte y aferró al pequeño mientras vio como su hermana se desangraba hasta morir mientras Alison Dilaurentis y Spencer Hastings peleaban por la corona.

Vamos-suspira la mujer-no me hagas entrar y sacarte a rastras, ve a mi despacho tan pronto puedas.

El niño la escucha irse y por un momento fantasea no solo en desobedecer sino en emprender una nueva aventura y marcharse de esa pocilga que sin su hermana no puede llamarse hogar, lo piensa tanto y se vuelve tan vívido que por un momento se siente real: empacaría los suéteres viejos y tomaría las limosnas que la gente le fue dando cuando se compadecían de su hermana, todo cabía en la funda de su almohada, podría saltar por la ventana, bajar por la calle hacia los establos, meterse por debajo de las rejas rojas y caminar entre los enormes bovinos allá hasta dónde sus pies pudiesen llevarlo, quizá algún día encontrase la verja que mantenía al ganado humano hacinado en el corral llamado distrito diez, quizá podría burlar esa reja con la misma facilidad que las otras y salir al mundo para ser libre.

Estaba tan seguro de que lo lograría que se puso de pie y la realidad lo regresó de un golpe a la tierra, estaba descalzo, delgado y era demasiado pequeño para lograr algo así, lo más probable era que pereciera en el intento. Aprovechando que se había levantado de la cama por primera vez después de que la Señora Gurret lo trajese luego de la muerte de Aria disculpándose por no quedarse a cuidarlo pues el bruto de su marido podría enojarse, se calzó los zapatos viejos y dejó por primera vez su cuarto.

Mientras caminaba cabizbajo los niños le señalaban y murmuraban a un volumen suficientemente alto para que el chico escuchase frases sueltas:

"... pobrecito, no vivirá mucho..."

"...escuché que su hermana se acostó con todos los hombres del distrito..."

"...ni siquiera era bonita, por eso no le pagaban bien..."

"...pues yo me acosté con ella tres veces, era experimentada..."

Y si bien al principio había estado tentado a golpear a cualquiera que murmurase del tema y se había sentido avergonzado y señalado por lo que todos decían de ella, después de hablarlo con la señora Gurret, cambió de opinión; ahora entendía lo que ella sacrificaba todos los días para que el comiese y vistiese algo ¿Cuántas veces se había quejado él del queso rancio? ¿O de los suéteres gastados? ¿Cuántas veces, por puro berrinche había dejado la comida olvidada como modo de protesta? Se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos de tan solo pensar en todo lo que ella hizo y él nunca supo valorar.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en el patio y no, no era el ataúd de Aria que él había visto llegar por la cuarteadura de la pared, era algo totalmente fuera de lugar en un lugar como ese simplemente por una razón: era hermoso. Buena parte del patio estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa, Mike había visto las rosas en algunas ocasionas mientras el y su hermana iban al mercado en busca de trabajo, se agachó y tomó uno de los pétalos, era suave y ligero, luego lo mordió, así confirmó que era real. El niño observó admirado cómo aquella inusual alfombra rosa se intensificaba sobre y al rededor del ataúd de Aria que estaba abierto en el patio.

El chico se acercó ignorando las miradas de todos y con un poco de temor la vio. Pensó que luciría tan molida como el día en la arena cuando murió, pero no era así, estaba vestida enteramente de negro, con las manos en abdomen y la cabeza reclinada levemente hacia la derecha, con una parte de su cabello trenzado simulando un corona con botones de lilas clavadas en ella, y cubierta de rosas, muchas rosas y pétalos de rosas que la hacían parecer dormida y arropada por la naturaleza.

Mike-él volteo al llamado de la directora y la encontró acompañada de un hombre alto, desgrabado que aún notándose jóven lucía abatido-este hombre quiere adoptarte.

Hola-saludó el desconocido con voz rota a un sorprendido Mike-me llamo Ezra Fitz

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La oscuridad salvaguarda a Hanna, a Emily la arrulla el mar, Aria duerme en un lecho de rosas, Spencer es velada por la luz de la luna. Ellas están muertas, ellas están en paz.

Ali se despierta en su habitación temblando levemente por la falta de sueño y el exceso de medicación, no hay tregua, ella está viva y aunque no lo crea, su infierno está lejos de concluir.

* * *

 **Como dije, aún queda un poco de historia que contar, gracias por sus visitas, votos y lecturas anónimas los espero el siguiente fin de semana, hasta entonces...**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	68. Lo que pasó después: Oscuridad (parte 1)

**Advertencias**

Sígueme-sentencia Cashmere.

¿... Qué?-

Ya-Ali obedece, acaba de recuperarse, es la primera vez que sale de su habitación así que no sabe a que viene tanto cuento pero aún así sigue a su mentora a través de los laberínticos pasillos de la residencia-hagas lo que hagas no reacciones, contrólate, no des motivos de nada.

¿Que...?-al final del pasillo la espera nada más y nada menos que Coriolanus Snow.

Señor-murmura Cashmere a modo de un elegante pero frío saludo.

Gracias, haga el favor de quedarse aquí-dice él hombre, ella asiente-Señorita Dilaurentis, sígame-ella lo hace y de pronto siente que algo malo va a pasar, no quiere alejarse el lado de su mentora, quién la mira con seriedad y asiente con firmeza, tampoco quiere dejarla ir pero es obvio que no puede detenerlo, Ali y el presidente se internan en un nuevo aquelarre de pasillos metálicos-Vi sus juegos

ah... gracias-responde ella sin estar segura de por que lo dice -la entrevista será mañana

lo sé-dice a la chica mientras ambos llegan a una habitación cuyas tres paredes son en realidad ventanales blindados-llamó mi atención su... cercanía con Emily Fields-oh ooh... ambos se miran-nada fuera de lo usual, ustedes, después de todo eran solo aliadas ¿no? porque al menos eso fue lo único que Panem vio, a dos aliadas, no besos ni cosas de ese estilo que pudiesen... ¿Cómo decirlo? Malinterpretarse.

Señor...-el levanta una mano solicitándole silencio. Uno de los ventanales se ilumina, dentro Ali puede ver a su hermano Jason sentado en una silla respondiendo una especie de cuestionario-señor...

Es algo de lo que quiero asegurarme, señorita Dilaurentis, de que mañana en la entrevista usted adule a su aliada sin dar pie a nada más ¿Lo entiende?-ella asiente con suavidad-¿Nada de mal interpretaciones entonces?-inquiere. Alison lo mira fijamente, desafiante, odia que él haga eso odia que tenga el poder para obligarla pero asiente-bien, esa es la actitud que se espera de una Vencedora modelo-el está por marcharse pero justo cuando llega a la puerta se gira a mirarla-porque eso es lo que pasa a los amigos de los que se denominan rebeldes-señala con una cabezada a Jason quien se ha levantado tosiendo sin control. Ali no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, sólo ve a su hermano caer de rodillas mientras la nariz le sangra, un segundo después el chico cae muerto. La rubia quiere voltear y gritar al presidente que no tenía que hacer eso, que ella obedecería pero a penas se gira los otros dos ventanales se iluminan, en las otras salas puede ver a su padre y madre siendo interrogados por dos personas de aspecto amable lo cual la paraliza-Pórtese bien señorita-recomienda el presidente antes de abandonar la habitación-su madre, su padre y su hermano en camino se lo agradecerán-La chica toca el vidrio frío e inerte de la habitación dónde yace el cadáver de su hermano antes de soltar un suspiro entrecortado y romper a llorar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el futuro la chica no recordará cómo después de un suceso como no se rompió en el escenario durante la entrevista, no recordará las preguntas, sólo recordara vagamente el ver sus juegos desde fuera, recordará como su historia con Emily, como la de Toby y Spencer incluso la de Hanna y Caleb fue mutilada hasta hacerla parecer una mera relación simbiótica entre dos personas que buscan sobrevivir, a ella le gustaría gritar que fue más que eso, que lo fue todo, sin embargo cuando se proponía hacerlo la imagen de Jason volvía a su mente amarrándole la lengua por el bien de sus padres y su hermano nonato.

Ventas

¿Por qué es todo esto?-inquiere Ali, se le ha ordenado bañarse, perfumarse y ponerse uno de los vestidos más bonitos que ha visto jamás, pero nadie ha aparecido para dar una razón del porqué, sólo hay avox a su alrededor pero ninguno de ellos es su ahora amiga Axia, por lo que ninguno se preocupa por ella y menos por responder sus preguntas. La chica espera, sumida en la incertidumbre hasta que la puerta se abre y entra Cahsmere.

¿Que...-ella hace un gesto a los Avox quienes se retiran hacia las paredes dónde se quedan recargados como si fuesen un accesorio más, luego mira directamente a Ali-¿Para qué es todo esto?

Se supone que tu no sabrías hasta después de la gira de la victoria-dice-pero se ha pagado demasiado por ti...

¿Pagado?-inquiere la chica-¿Por... mí? ¿Por qué?

Es lo que pasa-dice ella-es el sistema, perteneces ahora en cierta forma al capitolio, el presidente te ha vendido a Ian Thomas.

¿Vendido?-inquiere ella furiosa-¿Es que aparte de ser su marioneta soy su esclava?

Cuida tus palabras-gruñe Cashmere acercándose a ella de forma amenazante-te vigilan, siempre te vigilan-dice con tono contenido-harás lo que se te diga sin oponerte, si deseas mantenerte a ti y a lo que queda de tu familia con vida. Así que ve e intenta pasarlo bien-dice la chica-si sabes como jugar tus cartas ganarás más de lo que te imaginas-Ali la mira sin entender, pero Cashmere ha dicho lo que tenía que decir-llévenla-ordena a los avox. Los silenciosos sirvientes le muestran el camino, su comitiva no hace mas que caminar hasta que se detiene frente a una habitación, las puertas se abren y sin más Ali entra, las puertas se cierran detrás de ella y la chica mira a su alrededor sorprendida, hay velas, decoraciones de oro por todos lados, incluso el dorsel de la cama parece estar fundido en oro.

Prostitución-dice. A eso se refería con venderla, Snow no iba a deshacerse de ella, iba a utilizarla. La chica se da la vuelta a tiempo de ver a un hombre entrar, es mayor que ella, eso es seguro, es guapo, alto, de ojos azules que la devoran mientras se acerca cosa que hace sentir incómoda a la chica-largo-gruñe

No seas así-dice el muchacho que exhibe una erección evidente-te desee en cuánto te vi... no tienes idea de lo que te he esperado...

No pienso hacerlo-dice acercándose a la puerta para salir, sin embargo esta no cede y al girarse para encararlo lo encuentra casi encima de ella acorralándola contra la puerta.

No es tu elección-gruñe en su oído. Las luces, las velas, todo se apaga de pronto pero él parece no darle importancia, Ali intenta zafarse pero él agarre del tal Ian es férreo, ella mira a todos lados y en el espejo algo llama su atención, al principio cree que lo alucina, pero no es así, ahora Ian, su ereccion, Snow no importan, esa sensación de hielo en las venas le cala al pasar los ojos una y otra vez suplicando mentalmente que no sea real... pero lo es, hay un mensaje de letras rojas en el espejo que reza:

 _Matar o morir perra -A_

Tenemos que salir-dice ella mientras él intenta llevarla a la cama-tenemos que salir de aquí!-grita Ali.

¡¿Quieres quedarte quieta maldita sea?!-brama el chico sujetando su cuello. Es ese último gesto lo que hace que Ali reaccione, "Matar o morir" ¿Es eso? ¿El va a matarla? La chica no lo piensa, lanza un mordisco a su cuello que de inmediato mana sangre, él la suelta en medio de un alarido, ella no necesita más que sus manos, lo golpea un par de veces en la cara, tienta en la oscuridad en búsqueda de un objeto cualquiera y al encontrarlo lo usa para romperle la cabeza a golpes. Cuando termina no se detiene, la oscuridad sigue allí, seguramente más hombres llegarán, ella necesita ir a un punto alto, necesita recuperar su escudo y espada, de modo que arremete contra la puerta en diversas ocasiones hasta que esta cede, fuera hay un agente de la paz que termina con el cuello roto, su compañero saca una especie de vara eléctrica que no logra tocar a Ali antes de que esta lo derribe y le quite su arma para electrocutarlo allí mismo. Ali corre por el pasillo hasta doblar en un corredor y ver a un grupo de agentes de la paz, en ese momento vira de regreso sólo para ver otro contingente, se sabe atrapada, pero no piensa caer sin resistirse de modo que blande su "espada eléctrica" y ataca al primer hombre que se pone a tiro, unos segundos después siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda y cae inconsciente.

 **Voces**

Entre la bruma puede escuchar las voces...

¡¿En que carajo estabas pensando?! ¡¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado?!-

Soy consciente-

¡¿Y ya?!-gruñe una voz masculina-¡¿Sólo eso?!

¿Que más quieres?-bufa una voz femenina-la pobre está loca, Ian la provocó, siempre ha sido un cerdo no fue su culpa que él muriera...

No fue culpa de Alison-dice él-fue tuya, tu la condicionaste para que lo hiciera y ahora..

Ahora todos creen que es una débil mental-repica ella hastiada-no la podrán vender, si tiene suerte tendrá una mejor vida que nosotros... se despierta-dice-llama al médico...

Deben llamarlo, porque poco después esa niebla la cubre llevándola de nuevo a la oscuridad

 **Gira de la victoria**

La chica pasa el resto de las horas encerrada en si misma, ya no confía en lo que hay a su alrededor, temiendo que sea un disfraz de la arena, un par de veces cree ver a Spencer y Aria como avox que traen los guisados o maquillistas que se acercan para envenenarla, no es capaz de dormir si no es bajo la luz del sol y durante la noche se mantiene a la defensiva tanto que está a punto de matar a Cashmere dos veces mientras esta se disponía a revisar que tal pasaba la noche, al final la mentora se cansa y opta por enviar a Axia a cuidarla pues Ali la acepta, verla le recuerda a Charlie, a Aria siendo hermana mayor, a Emily cantándole y convirtiendo su horrible noche en el paraíso.

Menos mal que le encontraste remedio a esa chica-oye decir a Gloss mientras se dirigen en tren al distrito dos-no quería llevar una loca por toda la gira. Aun así será difícil

Siempre es difícil-objeta Cashmere mirando de soslayo a su pupila.

Primero llegan al distrito dos. Allí ve a los padres de Spencer y a su victoriosa hermana, nadie llora, todos se mantienen estoicos mirando al frente. La tarjeta que preparó se cae de sus manos, ellos estuvieron a escasos segundos de tener de vuelta a su hija, ellos son quizá los que han perdido con más crudeza, les agradece pero no funciona, ninguno se digna a mirarla.

En el distrito cuatro omite a la familia de Jack y se centra en el palco donde está la familia de Emily sin embargo allí solo hay un hombre muy parecido a ella, él si le dirige la mirada, más aún, ella ve en su puño apretado la cadena que puso en el cuello de la chica antes de que retirasen su cadáver de la arena, el hecho que ni siquiera ese collar descanse junto a su cuerpo se siente como un puñetazo directo al corazón.

El distrito seis resulta aún más deprimente, el lado de Caleb está vacío, en el de Hanna solo está su desmejorada madre, el alcalde Tom Marin habla vagamente y a penas hace el esfuerzo por disimularlo. Ambos la culpan. Ella lo sabe.

Y en el distrito diez del lado de Aria está su pequeño y escuálido hermano Mike, que es tan parecido a Charlie que la chica pierde el hilo de sus palabras, se hiperventila y antes de que ocurra otra cosa Cashmere la lleva de nuevo al palacio de justicia, con las puertas cerradas la chica se rompe en brazos de su mentora quien la lleva a su habitación, donde la deja sola. Alison está a punto de entrar en crisis, odia estar encerrada, odia estar a oscuras, le parece que en cualquier momento el cielo se iluminará dándole una recomendación antes de morir, aporrea la puerta, grita, busca su escudo en vano, cuando cree que está por desmayarse se abren las puertas, alguien toma su mano y corren, corren a la libertad, a hacerse ovillo bajo el sol abrazador, huyen de la noche. Y Ali recupera la conciencia en la azotea del edificio, varios guardias la vigilan, ella tiene la cabeza reposada en el regazo de Axia.

¿No fue real?-inquiere. La chica asiente luego señala hacia abajo y niega con la cabeza-¿Si, pero no abajo?-la avox niega-¿Si pero no aquí?-ella asiente con una sonrisa-que alivio-gruñe con ironía mordaz. la avox medio sonríe y le acaricia el cabello, luego le cierra los ojos aunque Ali vuelve a abrirlos-no quiero-dice con firmeza-no me gustan mis sueños-la chica asiente pero no deja de juguetear con sus cabellos, Ali no la detiene, aquel gesto es de lo poco que aún le da paz... tanta paz que no sabe ni el momento se queda dormida.

 **Vida miserable**

Vida miserable, no hay otra manera de describir lo que ha estado viviendo desde la noche en que se coronó campeona, los días, las horas, todo pasa volando, Cashmere la visita regularmente en su nueva casa en la villa de los vencedores, la incita a salir, a conocer a los demás, pero ella no lo hace, preocupada la chica intenta trabajar en una especie de talento, para las entrevistas posteriores pero no lo consigue, la vencedora mayor parece frustrada de su pupila pero Ali no puede apreciarlo.

Te traje un regalo-suspira Gloss un día. Ali levanta la vista, el chico casi nunca está allí-no tienes idea lo que a Cashmere le ha costado pero ella cree... yo espero... ambos necesitamos que te guste...-Ali ve a Axia su avox de quien fue separada nada más terminar la gira entrar a la habitación, la chica muda con sus cabellos caramelo ondulados y su vista baja le dedica una pequeña reverencia.

¿Y bien?-inquiere Gloss

Gracias-responde ella. Pero nada más. Ambos hermanos lucen decepcionados.

Pero Cashmere calma a Gloss diciéndole que Ali sólo necesita tiempo y un buen doctor. Por eso, el doctor Corion, un prodigioso y joven médico del capitolio se embarca en el siguiente tren al distrito uno.

Pero Ali no habla con Corion, lo escucha eso si, aunque parece que no le presta atención, simplemente es imposible de ignorar aquel charlatán que habla y habla y habla sobre cómo debe sentirse Ali, sobre como debió ser, sobre que debe hacer ahora, sobre diagnósticos mentales y sabe cuántas tonterías más, a tal grado que, incluso aunque hubiera querido, Ali no habría tenido oportunidad de decir nada.

La extraño-dice al fin después de meses y meses de silencio-las veo, a Aria, a Spencer, a Hanna pero sobre todo, a Emily y Toby, no sé que hacer para que sus voces me dejen dormir por las noches... o los días, porque no soporto la oscuridad, ni el encierro, ni los gritos, ni el frío... ¿Crees que he enloquecido?

Axia se queda justo frente a la puerta, inmóvil sosteniendo el plato de sopa que la vencedora se ha negado a comer. Parece que espera una respuesta pero Axia no sabe que decir (suponiendo que pudiese vocalizar algo) de cualquier manera regresa hasta la cama de la rubia, poniendo la sopa de vuelta en su regazo y sentándose de frente hace un movimiento con la mano.

¿Más o menos?-inquiere Ali y Axia asiente. Las chicas se miran, Axia deja la cuchara en la mano de Ali y le da un suave apretón para que la mire-No tengo hambre...-la avox la suelta pero llama su atención: señala hacia atrás, luego a su boca, hace un movimiento de corte, se señala, luego cubre su rostro como si llorara y finalmente señala a Ali-¿Te has sentido así? ¿Cuando... te mutilaron?-la avox asiente-No parece que te afecte ahora...-ella señala un reloj, luego a su cabeza y luego... acaricia en círculos su corazón-¿Tiempo?-ella señala su cabeza-¿Mente?-la chica levanta dos dedos-tiempo y mente... tiempo y mente curan... ¿Y qué si mi mente esta dañada sin retorno?-Axia le toma la mano y niega con la cabeza-¿No lo está? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-ella hace una mueca que bien puede interpretarse como un "sólo lo sé" Ali baja la vista al plato de sopa y la cuchara que reposa en su mano.

Luego come una cucharada del guiso frío.

A partir de allí hay días buenos, malos y muy malos.

Uno de los buenos fue, en el que encontró una especie de talento que mostrar (Cashmere casi llora de alivio) cuando Axia le enseña a armar complicados mecanismos con cuerdas resortes e hilos haciendo bailarinas de metal que danzan al darles cuerda, relojes y algunas cosas un poco menos inocentes como un lanzadardos o una trampa. Como sea Gloss no lo aprueba del todo (Cashmere vuelve a entrar en pánico) pensando que eso puede verse como una potencial seña de rebeldía, así que sugiere algo más vano, como la joyería. La rubia asiente sin estar convencida de entrar así, al que siempre ha sido el negocio familiar, pues aunque manda dinero y comida regularmente a sus padres, no ha querido su compañía su nueva residencia, para su desgracia el mejor Joyero de la ciudad es su padre, así que quiera o no, es hora de verlo de nuevo. Ese día está más nerviosa que nunca, Los hermanos vencedores están allí por si ella intenta asesinarlo o algo parecido, es gracioso pues aunque secretamente Cashmere está convencida de que aquello funcionará y Gloss de que será un desastre, ambos fingen estar bien.

Ali evita un colapso mental asiendo fuertemente la mano de su Avox quien contrario a todos los demás no se esfuerza en distraerla o calmarla con palabras, ella ofrece su silencio y su fortaleza mientras la chica lucha por no desmoronarse.

Cuando Kennet llega lo hace junto a Jessica quién tiene un avanzado estado de embarazo. Todos aguardan expectantes hasta que Ali se acerca sin sotar la mano de su Avox y abraza a su padre. Es duro, son todo lágrimas, abrazos y tristeza, mucha tristeza, Ali no tiene la fuerza para decirles que Jason no murió de una condición cardiaca no diagnosticada, aún no, pero sus padres vuelven diario a enseñarle lo que saben sobre joyas y pasan las tardes montado en anillos, pulseras y de más, entonces Ali comprende que habrá tiempo. Aunque no los invita a vivir con ella, pues entiende que hay heridas (como la que la muerte de Charlie, el "abandono emocional" de sus padres o el rechazo de Emily) que no sanarán. Cashmere sonríe al ver el precioso anillo que su pupila le regala y suspira aliviada al ver que el capitolio tendrá un talento que admirarle.

Uno de los días malos la hace hablar de Augustus Braun, un guapo chico del distrito uno que es designado como pupilo de la rubia, esta vez Gloss no será mentor, Cashmere y Ali si. Ali nunca se ha sentido en tal posición de poder y el chico no deja que lo disfrute, él es muy diferente a ella, el no huye de nada, el busca la gloria, quiere asesinar y ganar sin saber que aquello puede destruirlo, Ali se ve reflejada en él, ve a Spencer de quien ha averiguado su historia, intenta salvarlo pero el chico parece no necesitarlo, parece incluso no quererlo.

Augustus Braun logra ser coronado un año después de que Alison lo consiguiese y el hacerlo solo lo vuelve más insoportable: ufano, viaja por todos los distritos vestido elegantemente de blanco, mofándose de forma orgullosa y siendo... vil. Su mentora no puede tolerarlo, lo reprime, pero él parece no entender que aquellos veintitrés tributos eran humanos también. La situación entre ella y el denominado "Caballero vencedor" se torna insostenible, a tal grado que el chico comete el desliz de quejarse de forma indirecta con el presidente Snow. Ali sólo recibe la siguiente nota:

 _Le pedí que se portase bien, señorita. Espero que esto se lo recuerde._

Ali corre de vuelta al lugar donde creció con Axia pisándole los talones, cuando llega allí. Su padre ya está muerto, Su madre y el bebé en la cuna lloran desconsolados. Jessica nada más verla la saca a empujones del lugar. Lo sabe. Los guardias se lo han dicho, que Kenneth debía pagar porque Ali "incitaba a la rebelión" a uno de sus pupilos haciéndolo que los viera como iguales, también le habían dicho que Jason, su adorado Jason había muerto porque la chica había tenido devaneos impropios con una de sus aliadas, era demasiado para Jessica, no podía perdonarla, no por eso. Las puertas de la casa que la acogió en su problemática infancia se cerraron para Alison. Se cerraron para siempre aunque ella no lo sabía.

La rubia se negó a ser mentora el año siguiente, así se lo informó a Cashmere y Gloss quienes parecían reacios a dejarla tomar esa decisión.

No es algo que tu elijas-sentencia Gloss-Es la regla, ahora Augustus y tú serán mentores.

tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer al respecto...-suplica la chica-no puedo seguir viendo a esos chicos, tuve suerte esta vez, Augustus no murió pero no puedo triunfar siempre ¿Que pasará cuando pierda a uno de ellos?

Lo superarás-dice Gloss-Yo lo hice, Cashmere lo ha hecho, todos lo hemos hecho, no serás la excepción.

yo no soy como todos!-se sulfura la chica.

Quizá podamos hacer algo-dice Cashmere. Gloss la mira frunciendo el ceño-para evitar que seas mentora al igual que evité que te vendiesen.

¿Que tu evitaste...-Ali la mira-¿Ian? ¿Lo mataste tu?

No, lo mataste tu-dice ella-tu y Mona Vanderwaal

¿Quien carajo es Mona Vanderwaal?-inquiere

Es el cerebro de vigilante jefe que dirigió tus juegos-informa Gloss y luego añade volteándose a su hermana-esto no es...

Ella fue quien te condicionó a temer a la oscuridad, a reaccionar cuando ves el mensaje en el cielo-dice Cashmere ignorando a su hermano-cualquiera de ustedes que hubiera sobrevivido habría quedado con secuelas como las tuyas, era la parte psicológica de sus juegos, deseaba encerrar a los tributos en esa arena para siempre incluyendo al vencedor... especialmente al vencedor. Así que usé eso a mi favor, Ian llevaba rogándome que fuera el primero a quien te vendiera desde que te vio en el desfile, yo misma acondicioné todo para que se apagara y vieras el mensaje, lo matarías para sobrevivir y nadie podría enjuiciarte sin destapar el asunto de la prostitución, no quería mucho, sólo tu libertad, eso y que el doctor Corion te diagnosticara como una peligrosa demente, me ayudaron a que se te declarara no apta para ese tipo de... transacciones.

¿Me... hiciste matarlo?-inquiere la chica-¡NO TENÍAS DERECHO A HACERME ESO!

Sólo era cuestión de matar a un hombre más, uno que por cierto era un asqueroso cerdo, para que fueras libre, hice lo que creí conveniente para...-Ali no quiere escucharla, sale de la casa de Cashmere Richeight y se encierra en la propia, rompe todo lo que hay en el salón, vuelan pulseras, joyas, metal, figuras de cerámica, vidrios que hacen correr sangre por sus nudillos y la palmas de sus manos, no se detiene aunque Cashmere aporrea la puerta. La chica siente que su mentora la ha usado, que no ha tenido en cuenta que ella no deseaba matar nunca más, siente que la única persona en la que podía confiar la ha traicionado. Axia baja junto a un par de avox para intentar frenarla y recoger el desastre. Mientras los otros dos limpian ella se acerca a curar las manos de la tributo, limpia sus lágrimas, la cambia, hace que se meta en la cama y la arropa. Está por irse cuando la voz de Ali la detiene.

Tu no me traiciones, por favor-le suplica. La avox de cabellos color caramelo no ve a una vencedora, nunca la ha visto, ella solo ve a una niña de diecisiete... casi dieciocho años, rota bajo la presión de una carga que nadie debería llevar a cuestas. Y puede que ella solo sea una esclava más del sistema, puede que después de todo lo vivido Axia tenga razones para odiar al mundo pero no lo hace, la compadece, puede no tener lengua pero le queda un corazón que aún se rompe ante las injusticias. Es en parte por eso por lo que regresa a su lado y la abraza, en parte por eso y en parte porque ha aprendido a quererla y a sanar ciertas heridas con ella. Ali no la suelta en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se queda dormida.

Y uno de los peores (porque ese fue malo, no el peor) fue el decidir hacer justicia, sentarse frente a sus demonios acostados en el escritorio de su despacho sobre una hoja en blanco y escribir:

 _Hola, no me conoces pero sabes de mí, no pretendo importunarte sólo... he querido escribirte. Me gustaría que no te falte nada, ni a ti ni a tus sobrinos, mucho menos al señor Fields. Perdona por la tardanza de esta carta que espero llegue a tus manos sin causarte complicaciones, pero he tenido que vencer a mis demonios para poner estas letras por escrito. Aún siento la muerte de Emily como si una parte de mi corazón muriese cada día que no está. No imagino lo que debes estar sintiendo tu, pero al menos quiero que te quede el consuelo de saber, que te fue fiel hasta el final, que en sus últimos momentos te llamaba a ti. Que no importa lo pasado, siempre serás el amor de su vida. Vi en la gira de la victoria que su padre conservó el rubí que le regalé, espero que hayan sacado buen provecho de él, yo quería que ese símbolo mío la acompañase allá donde fuera, pero en vista de que no ha podido ser, espero que les haya servido de mucho pues dicha piedra fue muy importante para mi. ¿Sabes qué? de hecho creo que es mejor así, un libro en las manos de Larah, comida para Bali, nuevas redes para tu hermano, una cobija mejor para el señor Fields o un ramo de rosas para ti habrían significado más para ella que una piedra maldita al rededor de su cuello._

 _Espero no encuentres esta carta inoportuna o impropia. Necesitaba decírtelo. Lo siento mucho, no pude salvarla._

 _Ojalá algún día encuentres consuelo, Maya, porque yo sé que no lo encontraré jamás_ _._

 _-Alison Dilaurentis-_

Era imposible enviar por correo, por eso en los siguientes juegos del hambre se atrevió a abordar a Muscida pidiéndole que la entregara a una chica llamada Maya St. Germain junto a varias piedras preciosas y monedas de oro. Si la mentora del cuatro lo hizo o no, Ali nunca lo supo. Pero aquella carta nunca recibió respuesta escrita.

Lo que si recibió fue una llamada de presiente Snow, diciendo que era evidente que no había aprendido la lección, que no se molestara en ser mentora, Cashmere y Gloss habían probado ser mejores en eso, le recordó su promesa y lo que recibía cada vez que la rompía. Esta vez ni siquiera corrió, fue Cashmere quien llegó para informarle que su madre y hermano pequeño habían sido asesinados en un asalto que salió mal. Ella miró a Cashmere, en realidad nunca habían resuelto el asunto de Ian, por falta de cooperación de Ali, pero entre más pasaban los años, más entendía a su mentora, entre más miraba a Finnick odair, el tributo mejor cotizado del capitolio, entre más se veía a si misma, más estaba segura de que en verdad, la única intención que guardaba la "fría vencedora" de los sexagésimo cuartos juegos el hambre era cuidarla y quitando a Axia era, probablemente la única persona que aún lo hacia. Había perdido a su madre sin solucionar las cosas, no quería que aquello volviese a ocurrir con su mentora, por eso ese día la perdonó.

Fuiste mi primera y hasta ahora única tributo que ha vuelto-le confiesa Cashmere quien la mira con una sinceridad abrumadora-no debería pero en cierta manera... me he encariñado contigo... no he querido herirte, sólo protegerte para que no vivas lo que yo hubiera deseado evitar...

Quizá los malos no son tan malos después de todo. Es lo que piensa Ali mientras la abraza. Pero se da cuenta de que quizá si lo son, cuando días después Axia le entrega una pequeña tarjeta en un sobre.

 _Espero que esta vez me escuche. Pórtese bien. O tendré que ir a reprenderle personalmente._

¿Que significaba aquello? Axia no respondió, solo le comunicó a Ali mediante señas que un grupo de agentes de paz, la había llamado específicamente para ello, sabían quién era y a quien servía. Ali solo pudo interpretar aquella nota de dos formas: si volvía a hacer algo, el presidente iría a matarla personalmente ó si volvía a hacer algo, no iba a tener avox que llevara las malas nuevas.

¿Quién moriría Axia o Ella? La chica no quiso averiguarlo, se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo llevándola siempre consigo para recordar la clase del mundo en el que vivía y se mantuvo con una vida de bajo perfil.

Por años trabajó en piezas de joyería que simbolizaran a sus compañeros de arena: Una espada de rubies para Noel, coronas para las chicas, con un corazón enorme para Hanna, dagas cruzadas para Spencer, un sol de diamantes para Aria, un mar de turquesas para Emily.

Los buenos, malos y terribles días dieron paso a días vacíos, semanas vacías, meses vacíos y años vacíos, dónde la compañía de Cashmere, los cuidados siempre atentos de Axia e incluso esporádicas conversaciones de Gloss, la salvaban de toda la locura que intentaba ahogarla por dentro.

Hasta que un día todo cambió.

Hasta que un día la vio a ella.

A ella que lo cambió todo.

¿A quién?- inquiere Cashmere

A Katniss por supuesto-responde A

* * *

 **¿Tendrá algo que ver Katniss con Ali? de ser así ¿Cómo se relacionarán? Averiguenlo en el siguiente episodio! XD**

 **Como siempre mil gracias por su lecturas, votos, favoritos y comentarios :3**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	69. Lo que pasó después: Oscuridad (parte 2)

**Sorpresa**

Bueno, hubo varias reacciones entre los vencedores cuando Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen fueron proclamados vencedores de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre, exactamente ocho años después que Ali se levantase maltrecha para coronarse en medio de una arena regada con la sangre de amigos, enemigos y amores imposibles, pero en general, todos estaban sorprendidos.

Ali en cambio se debatía entre la furia y la envidia.

Furia contra ella misma porque ese debió ser su plan original, debió eliminarlos a todos para al final obligar a los vigilantes a tomar una decisión: ¿Dos vencedoras? ¿O ninguna? ¿Que habría hecho Mona Vanderwaal con eso? Ella notaba que la chica no amaba al chico, aunque los sentimientos de él parecían sinceros.

No lo sé Gloss-dice Ali mirando el televisor-parece falso.

Es falso-gruñe Cashmere levantándose-menudos juegos de mierda

¿Que le pasa a ella?-inquiere Ali.

Déjala-dice Gloss mirando la pantalla sin poner mucha atención-está hormonal, debe estar en sus días o yo que sé...-la respuesta es vana, siente que el chico le miente. Ali no pregunta, después de todo, poco o nada ha sido lo que Cashmere ha querido rebelar de sus juegos, ella también tuvo aliados y dejando volar su imaginación se pregunta si se habrá enamorado de uno de ellos... de ser así, su mentora habría tenido que lidiar con el segundo sentimiento con el que Ali lidiaba: la culpa.

Si se me hubiera ocurrido-dice a Axia mientras ambas ensamblan anillos de jade-ella estaría conmigo... o con Maya, como sea, viviría-Axia hace señas con las manos a modo de respuesta y después de varios años de práctica, Ali la entiende a la perfección-¿O estaríamos muertas las dos? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?-ella asiente añadiendo que es una posibilidad-tu positivismo apesta-se burla Ali. Axia se ríe y Ali también, le ha costado años, pero ha aprendido como reír de nuevo y cada vez lo practica más y más-lo estás haciendo mal- le informa antes de ayudarla a ensamblar el anillo en la forma correcta, dirige sus manos con habilidad y la avox se deja dirigir, es lo que mejor sabe hacer, aunque hay veces que Ali cree ver una chispa de rebeldía brillar en sus ojos... quien sabe, lo más seguro es que aquello sea solo un intento de creer que ha podido conservar algo de Emily de alguna manera-En fin... supongo que también puede ser envidia porque Katniss logró abofetear al Capitolio y yo no-Axia la mira con los ojos muy abiertos-deja de poner esa cara-ante la pregunta de "cual cara?" de su avox la chica responde-la cara que pones cuando digo algo medianamente rebelde, estamos solas, nadie nos hará daño... te lo prometo-Axia asiente y vuelven al trabajo.

Pero días después la avox la sorprende con una pregunta.

Claro que lo haría-dice sin dudar-si pudiera hacer que el capitolio sufriera sólo la mitad de lo que me han hecho pasar, los haría pagar por ello... ¿Por que la pregunta? ¿De pronto te quieres volver rebelde?-la rubia se ríe de su propio comentario pero Axia no lo hace, la avox la mira de frente y le pregunta sin hablar: "quieres saber por qué perdí la lengua?". Claro que Ali quiere saberlo, siempre ha querido, pero es lo único que su avox le ha negado en los años que llevan de conocerse, para obtener la respuesta, Ali debe asistir a la fiesta de coronación de los dos distritos del doce (algo que siempre trata de evitar) ir como siempre acompañada como siempre de Cashmere y Gloss, pero esa noche, por instrucciones de su Avox excusarse con los hermanos alegando un malestar intestinal y regresar temprano a su alojamiento. Regresar a cambiarse la ropa estrafalaria por otra ropa estrafalaria pero de menor calidad y salir guiada por su Avox a las calles del capitolio. ¿A dónde va? No tiene idea ¿A hacer que? Tiene una idea pero ojalá que se equivoque... No se equivoca, Axia la conduce a una especie de farmacia en una de las avenidas principales, entran a la trastienda y bajan las escaleras al sótano, allí hay un elevador (lo que deja perpleja a Ali) que las lleva hacia las entrañas de la tierra, a un laboratorio donde ya hay gente reunida.

Y que gente.

Ali reconoce a Plutarch Heavensbee, a los estilistas de los tributos sensación, Cinna y Portia y gente de aspecto importante, un puñado de vencedores más viejos que ella (como Mags, Cecelia Seeder o Haymitch) y otros más jóvenes (como Finnick o Johanna).

Todos las miran, deben reconocerlas, al menos a Ali.

Es un momento incómodo para todos.

¡Estúpida Avox!-brama Johanna acercándose a ella-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a traerla?!-luego sin más le voltea el rostro a Axia se una bofetada y esta, acostumbrada a no responder, simplemente baja la cabeza. Pero Ali no está acostumbrada eso, por lo que antes de darse cuenta la rubia ya le a tirado un puñetazo a la vencedora del siete, el golpe que truena en su quijada es tan certero que la hace caer de rodillas.

Vuelve a tocarla y te reventaré el cráneo-sisea la rubia. Johanna la mira desde el piso con saña asesina en los ojos. Todos la miran en realidad; algunos contrariados, la mayoría sorprendidos, Axia misma no sabe como reaccionar, nadie en un buen tiempo había gastado sus energías protegiéndola.

Hija de...-

Es suficiente, Johanna-dice Plutarch Heavensbee-confiamos en el juicio de la señorita Zyep.

¿Una perra del uno?-gruñe la chica-¿Y quién es... Zy... lo que sea?

La señorita Axia Zyep-le explica Blight con aire paternal mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie-es más que una avox, ella su y hermano Collin fueron... y han sido buenos aliados en nuestros... pasados intentos de rebelión.

¿Rebelión?-inquiere Ali. Plutarch asiente

No creerás que alguien con su valentía fue mutilada por robar una mísera fruta ¿O si?-Ali mira a Axia, han pasado tanto juntas que pueden casi comunicarse con miradas, ahora mismo la vencedora del distrito uno le está gritando: "como carajo no me dijiste que eras una cabecilla rebelde?!" Axia en cambio la mira como diciendo "luego hablamos de ello, ahora pon atención"-La señorita Zyep me ha contado sobre ti-Ali vuelve su vista al hombre-ella confía en que no nos delatarás, confía en que como nosotros compartes la visión de... reformar, el sistema actual-Ella se queda mirando a Axia por un buen rato, aún tiene la mejilla roja, ahora entiende por qué nunca le contó el motivo que llevó a su mutilación ¿Estaría protegiendo una rebelión que se cocinaba en las entrañas mismas del capitolio? Axia le devuelve la mirada y la forma en la que la mira no es igual a nada que la chica haya visto en sus ojos; hay poder, hay fuego, ahora sabe que nunca fueron imaginaciones suyas, se nota segura de sí misma, de Ali y de la decisión que ha tomado. Mags murmura algo ininteligible.

Mags dice que te recuerda-traduce Finnick-ganaste los juegos que siguieron a los míos-la anciana murmura algo más y el chico asiente-ella recuerda a Jack y a Emily Fields.-Aquello le sienta como un puñetazo de recuerdos en las entrañas.

Es por ella que estoy aquí-dice sin más mirando a la vieja mujer-usted lo sabrá... que yo...-no quiere decirlo en voz alta, ha evitado hacerlo, todos parecen deseosos de escuchar, pero ella no quiere darles esa satisfacción. La mujer se acerca lentamente, toma su manos con calma y asiente-gracias.

Han...na-dice una voz rasposa detrás suyo-y Caleb...-cuesta reconocer a Haylee que se ve más demacrada que cuando guió a aquellos enamorados del seis, más triste, más rota, menos saludable. El hombre a su lado no da señales de saber qué rayos está pasando.

Si Mags y Axia confían en ella-dice Finnick-no tengo nada que objetar.

Es la protegida de Cashmere-dice Chaff-yo sí que quiero objetar-Blight parece incómodo parece querer intervenir pero al final no lo hace.

De cualquier manera sabe demasiado-dice Betee-tenemos que quedárnosla, yo también confío en el juicio de la señorita y del distrito cuatro...

Yo creo que deberíamos rebanarle la garganta antes de que nos eche de cabeza-propone Johana quien se ha levantado y mira directamente a la rubia. Ali está dispuesta a defenderse, no espera que ninguno de ellos entienda por lo que ha pasado, no espera que ninguno la apoye, pero Axia lo hace, se para a su lado y para sorpresa de la rubia mira despectivamente a la tributo del siete, ahora mismo la avox no necesita hablar, lo dice todo con la mirada.

No diré nada-dice Alison-estoy tan harta como ustedes, estoy dispuesta a hacer... lo que se tenga que hacer para que ellos paguen lo que me hicieron...-No está segura de por qué, pero verlos allí les recuerda a las chicas con las que brevemente se alió en la arena: los percibe como más que tributos, más que vencedores, parecería que tienen poco en común pero tienen y tuvieron una historia una historia que en algún punto requirió el sacrificio de al menos veintitrés vidas para continuar-pagarán lo que nos hicieron-rectifica mirándolos a todos.

Esto no es un paseo por el Rider del Capitolio-dice Seeder con calma-¿Tienes familia que puedan usar contra ti?

No-dice ella-Mi padre murió cuando me negué a seguir siendo mentora luego de que Augustus ganase y yo intentara... refrenar su comportamiento... nunca me sentí orgullosa de la forma en la que se pavoneaba de haberlos matado a todos... me acusó de rebelde. A mi madre y hermano menor los asesinaron cuando descubrieron que intentaba ayudar a una familia del distrito cuatro, menos mal no se enteró de que quería contactar con una mujer del distrito siete... A mi hermano Jason... lo mataron después de mi victoria...

¿Por qué?-inquiere Cinna con cuidado-si podemos saberlo claro...

Por amar a una rebelde de otro distrito-la chica se da la vuelta para mirar al recién llegado-Snow no podía permitir que la gente supiese que amaba a Emily Fields y que pensaba hacer todo para que ella se coronara-Mags mira a Ali con gesto de disculpa-no se habría visto bien tal nivel de unión. Y aún con todo, ella siguió ayudando entre las sombras.

¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-inquiere Plutarch.

Hubo un tiempo en el que intentó buscar por cielo mar y tierra a Michelangelo Montgomery para ayudarlo-dice Ezra Fitz-¿No es así?

Eres el mentor enamorado-dice ella-el amante de Aria.

Si-dice él-me alegra que la hayan traído-dice a todos-yo mismo he pensado proponerla desde hace un tiempo...

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-inquiere Cecelia.

Estaba muy cerca de Cashmere-responde él-y se rumora... que su salud mental no es la más óptima.

Creo que después de la arena, ninguno de nosotros somos sanos mentalmente-opina Finnick-unos más que otros...

Habla por ti y por la loca de tu novia-escupe Johanna, Finnick tuerce los ojos pero ella no lo nota porque mira de vuelta a Alison, sin embargo algo en la chica parece haber cambiado, lo corrobora cuando le dice-bien, si no tienes nada más que perder que tu patética vida, mejor que hagas algo bueno por este mundo.

¿Eso es un sí?-inquiere Plutarch medio sonriente.

Es un "si no hay más remedio"-corrige Johanna, Haymich se encoge de hombros como diciéndo que está bien por él pero el resto de los tributos asienten convencidos. Axia toma la mano de Ali y la aprieta para que la mire, la avox le sonríe orgullosa. Ali también se siente orgullosa, más que eso, se siente útil, siente que sus compañeras en especial Em le sonríen desde donde quiera que estén.

Muy bien, damas y caballeros-dice Plutarch-pasemos a la discusión, Katniss Everdeen puede ser lo que llevamos esperando por años, puede ser nuestra oportunidad...

Lo es, Plutarch-dice Cinna orgulloso mirando a Portia-créenos...

...pero no podrá hacerlo sola, necesitará de nuestra ayuda...-

...aún si no quiere aceptarla-gruñe Haymich

... así que pasemos a la sala de juntas-indica el hombre orgulloso de la comitiva que precede-tenemos una rebelión que planear.

* * *

 **Les presento a... *redoble de tambores por favor* ... Alison la rebelde.**

 **Gracias por sus lecturas, votos y comentarios, significan mucho para mi.**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	70. lo que pasó después: Claridad (parte 1)

Vasallaje

Ali respira entrecortado, Kahji, su nuevo estilista le inyecta otro medicamento, es el tercero en una hora, pero Ali sencillamente no se calma.

¿Dónde está Cashmere?-inquiere.

No podrá venir a verte, debe estarse preparando para su salida triunfal-canturrea Kahji sacudiendo sus rizos naranjas-ahora, quietecita deja que termine con tu cabello ¡Quedarás como una princesa!

Es verdad, queda hecha una princesa, una princesa que recibe otros dos pinchazos más antes de ser conducida por Axia a la puerta.

"Esta bien" articula la avox sin palabras "Cabeza al frente, tu puedes con ello"

Ali no lo siente pero igual lo hace, sale de casa, enfrenta a las cámaras, sube al estrado, Cashmere está allí, también Gloss, ni Plutarch, ni ningún rebelde pudo preverlo por eso están todos allí, en un vasallaje de vencedores. ¿Órdenes? Las órdenes son sencillas: de ser sorteados deberán proteger a Katniss y Peeta, el voluntariado, es opcional, pero para Ali no es una opción, está segura de que nadie confiaría en ella.

El hombre se acerca a la urna de las chicas y toma una una papeleta, Ali no tiene tiempo de desear que no diga su nombre:

Cashmere Richeigh!-el corazón de Ali se hiela, su mentora sonríe y saluda, la multitud parece conmocionada, Ali lo está, tanto que cuando el acompañante llama por voluntarios siente la necesidad de dar un paso al frente por quien siempre la protegió, pero su antigua mentora parece conocerla mejor de lo que Ali pensaba, porque le dedica una mirada y con ello basta para que ella se detenga. La papeleta masculina tiene el nombre de Gloss. Ali se remueve incómoda mientras los hermanos levantan las manos falsamente emocionados, pronto son llevados al palacio de justicia, Cashmere se voltea antes de entrar y le sonríe a modo de despedida, Ali le corresponde, aunque de ese momento la chica recordará mas que su sonrisa, su mirada firme, esa que asegura que podrá enfrentarse a lo que sea.

Ali apenas tiene tiempo de ver los juegos pues su casa se ha convertido en un hervidero de gente que monta la operación rebelde del distrito uno en el corazón de su sótano. Llega de todo; armas, objetivos, municiones, un equipo de transmisiones de última generación, un montón de gadgets que no sabría nombrar y más, muchas más municiones de las que podría contar. Plutarch también ha mandado órdenes para ella: debe pasar a la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento militar. Y si bien volvió a los entrenamientos físico desde que se se anunciase el vasallaje previendo que pudiese salir sorteada, el vigilante en jefe insiste en que se pruebe montando y disparando rifles de asalto.

Carajo...-gruñe por lo bajo mientras intenta embonar las piezas de metal inútilmente, intenta seguir los pasos que marcaron las manos de Axia quien ha resultado ser una militar habilidosa pero simplemente no da resultado. Alguien se pone frente a ella y sus manos fuertes y hábiles terminan el trabajo. La rubia lo fulmina con la mirada.

Perdona-dice el chico-no creí que te molestara... me llamo Fabian.

Si no me importó que me ayudaras con algo que necesito aprender ¿Crees que me interesa tu nombre?-Fabian levanta las cejas y se marcha ofendido. Ali desmonta nuevamente el rifle soltando un gruñido de frustración. Odia los rifles, odia a los chicos y también a las chicas que se acercan buscando pretenderla, no les tolera, aunque no entiende por que, ¿Es debido a Emily? La chica espera que no, porque es inútil esperarla dado que aunque estuviera viva es claro que no la elegiría a ella, pensándolo bien, después de ese amor imposible Ali cree que existe el amor pero solo para determinadas personas. Y ella no es una de esas.

Cuando entra en su sótano-cuartel todos le miran con mueca de pena aunque ella finge no darse cuenta, va al puesto de armas sintiendo un hueco en el estómago y toma una, luego en la sala insonorizada donde los poquísimos rebeldes del distrito uno se entrenan, vacía el cargador con un grito de rabia. Reposta. Y vacía el cargador nuevamente. Reposta y repite la operación. Lazarus uno de sus avox baja y pone le pone una mano en el hombro pero ella se la sacude. Luego ve a Axia con los ojos enmarcados con sus lágrimas de cristal y sin poder contenerse la abraza y llora.

Sólo a su amiga avox le confiesa que desea haber dicho adiós. Desea haber podido pedir un abrazo. Desea haber agradecido su protección. Desea haberle dicho...

"Lo sabía" le interrumpe la chica hablándole con las manos"Cashmere lo sabía, es mejor que la dejes ir cuanto antes" Pasa un largo rato, pero al final lo consigue.

Adiós mentora-susurra llorosa entre los cabellos caramelos de Axia mientras se recuerda frente al televisor mirando el aerodeslizador que elevó su cuerpo de cabellos rubios a las alturas-adiós y gracias.

"Si algo puede salir mal, seguro saldrá peor" es un pequeño dicho que le escuchó decir a una de las enfermeras que cuidaban a Charlie, Ali siempre había creído que era cierto y al empezar la rebelión tuvo una prueba más de ello.

"la buena noticia" iba diciendo Axia "es que no nos han matado a todos"

Es porque si esto ha salido de la manera correcta TODOS los distritos se han levantado-dice Ali resoplando-de otra menera... ¡Mierda! se lo dije! le dije a Plutarch que un levantamiento aquí no serviría!-y no, no había servido. Ali contaba con una tropa de 245 rebeldes, la idea era atacar y que la población se les uniera al poco, pero después de semanas... de días de batalla eso no había ocurrido. Todos eran esclavos, pero en el distrito uno y dos eran ciertamente privilegiados, contrario a lo que pensaban, con el tiempo fue la población quien influyó en los rebeldes haciéndolos volver a sus casas luego de las primeros enfrentamientos, al final todos debieron resguardarse bajo una estricta ley marcial.

"deberíamos bajar al sótano" Ali mira a su avox "ya sabes, informar al centro"

Ve tu-dice Ali-yo vigilo...-Axia asiente antes de desaparecer. Sólo hasta que se va, la chica es capaz de respirar, ese fracaso es personal y lo sabe, ella lideró y disparó en el frente... hacia los autos blindados de los agentes de la paz, no ha sido capaz de matar de nuevo, una parte de ella se niega a volver, ha visto la arena en su propio distrito, ha estado a nada de volver a tirarse en el suelo, de salir corriendo convencida de que aquellas letras... aquellas puñeteras letras... volverán y de las esquinas de las callecitas pintorescas del distrito donde creció saldrán los cadáveres andantes de sus veintitrés sacrificados... Entonces a través de las ventanas los ve aparecer, doblando al otro lado del camino, vienen por ella... con Spencer Hastings dirigendoles a todos... "Vamos a por ella-gruñe"

Ali reacciona por instinto, salta sobre el sillón, a la mierda el rifle y sus municiones, está allí, entre la estatua de la venus y un busto a medio acabar de Cashmere... un escudo negro y una espada. Ataca en cuanto entran, ellos no se lo esperan, pero no tiene tiempo de descargar ni el primer golpe cuando siente una corriente eléctrica golpearla por la espalda. La chica cae al suelo más pronto se levanta, ellos no la atacaron. Fue Lazarus su avox.

¿Que dem...-"son amigos" articula Axia que llega en ese momento. Alison los mira de arriba a abajo-a mi me parecen agentes de paz...

Señorita Dilaurentis-dice un hombre-mi nombre es Acuarius Glumm, Plutarch me envió, la descubrieron señorita, a usted y a una de nuestras facciones del capitolio.

¿Qué?-

El Gobierno central activó el protocolo "Purga"-Ali traga saliva, aquello no suena bien-con el que se emitió la orden de apresarla a usted y todos los vencedores sobrevivientes del distrito uno y de los demás distritos.

Primero muerta-gruñe Ali. -sin necesidad de considerarlo, la muerte es mejor que caer en manos de Snow. Acuarius sonríe.

Esperábamos que dijera eso-informa-tome lo que necesita, por órdenes del señor Heavensbee informaré al capitolio que llegamos pero usted presentó batalla y murió defendiendo el lugar, para ello destrozaremos la casa y luego la volaremos en pedazos.

¿A dónde iremos?-inquiere ella mientras Acuarius ordena a sus chicos sacar cuanto puedan del sótano. El hombre saca un pequeño rollo de pergamino.

Al distrito cuatro-dice-así que más vale que se pongan en marcha...-un tiroteo se inicia en la lejanía-vamos!

Ali lazarus y Axia se dispersan por la casa, Ali toma armas: su espada, su escudo, dagas, cuchillos, dos rifles una pistola de mano y cuantas granadas puede meter en la mochila negra. La mochila que Axia lleva está llena de artículos varios pero sobre todo comida. Lazarus empaca ropa y elementos médicos suficientes para abastecer una pequeña enfermería.

¿Listos entonces?-Ali asiente a pesar de no estarlo-¡Bueno, corran! la cerca debe desactivarse en unos minutos porque pensamos volar las torres eléctricas...

Los tres salen corriendo por la puerta de atrás, Ali lleva la delantera por la empinada cuesta que les llevará a la reja perimetral, sus avox la siguen, ninguno se acuerda de mirar atrás a manera de despedida del lugar que por años fue su hogar hasta que varias detonaciones los hacen detenerse y girarse. La visión es impresionante; no solo ha estallado la mansión de Ali, sino las pertenecientes a dos vencedores más, también puede ver el fuego de las ráfagas en la explanada principal, una detonación en el palacio de justicia y dos más en un punto lejano que apagan las pocas luces que quedaban encendidas, aún así la falta de luz no se nota, todo se ilumina por el fuego, todo está en llamas. Ali se da la vuelta y echa a andar, luego pasa la verja carente de electricidad y se interna a lo desconocido.

Es un viaje arduo, de varios días.

Los enfrentamientos no faltaron, ya fueran agentes de la paz que peinaban los bosques en busca de rebeldes, rebeldes que llevaban armas o información y amenazaban con volarles la cabeza hasta que los convencían de que jugaban para el mismo equipo o carroñeros que solo buscaban sacar algo de la podrida situación. Las bestias tampoco faltaron, a veces cenaban carne de pantera, a veces la pantera intentaba cenarlos a ellos, lo normal para unos juegos del hambre pensaba Ali, solo que Axia y Lazarus al no estar acostumbrados a un maltrato semejante lo sufrían mucho más.

¿No dijiste que eras una súper rebelde?-inquiere la rubia a su Avox. Ella responde con señas "Nunca salí a campo, mi hermano hacía eso, yo era informante, para mi suerte creyeron que solo era la hermana de un diligente, si hubieran sabido cuánta información tenía... me habrían torturado más de lo que... "-te torturaron entonces...-inquiere la vencedora "obviamente" es la respuesta.

"cuánto falta para llegar"inquiere Lazarus "esto se ha sentido como... si caminásemos por siempre"

Sólo unos días más-informa Ali-nos hemos desviado mucho por las rutas de vuelo de los aerodeslizadores, se supone que lleguemos en una semana o dos...

Y para fortuna de ellos es así, dos semanas después, Axia, Lazarus y Ali se encuentran con un campamento rebelde a las afueras del distrito cuatro.

Y han llegado a tiempo-informa un hombre mayor-tenemos esto casi ganado, se atrincheraron en el primer cuadro de la ciudad, llevaremos un ataque mañana mismo...

¿Por qué no esta noche?-ante la pregunta de Ali el hombre exhibe una desdentada sonrisa.

No es tan sencillo-dice sin más antes de hacer el amago de retirarse.

¿Disculpe usted conoció a Emily Fields?-la pregunta sale de sus labios como si la hubiera formulado alguien más, de hecho, al principio cree que eso fue lo que pasó, pero el viejo la mira con curiosidad y ella no tiene más remedio que ser sincera-ella y su madre, intentaron huir del distrito hace... unos quince o catorce años... no sé si... sabrá...

No-dice el hombre-me uní a la rebelión hace unos meses...-la chica baja la cabeza, no era como si quisiera encontrar algo de cualquier manera-pero reconozco el nombre-Ali, Lazarus y Axia levantan la vista-Es la hija del Sargento Fields ¿No?

¿Sargento?-

Es un... nombramiento reciente-dice el viejo-es uno de los mejores guerreros y diligentes que haya visto, usa un "66" el pecho, su hija fue cosechada para esos juegos... ¿Te refieres a él?

Alison asiente con un nudo en la garganta.

El ataque al último fuerte del capitolio en el distrito cuatro es sencillamente brutal, Ali no sabe si es cosa del lugar o que siempre está pensando en Emily pero todos le parecen parecidos a ella: directos. ¿Para qué armar una estrategia compleja si puedes atacar de frente y con todo? Ni idea, lógica del distrito cuatro. Sin embargo funciona, Ali ve a mujeres, hombres e incluso niños tomar las armas y socavar las defensas que los agentes han puesto apresuradamente para salvarse, todo lo aéreo está fuera de juego pues aunque la gente del capitolio tiene un par de aerodeslizadores, serían pulverizados en el acto debido a que los rebeldes habían tomado para entonces todos los emplazamientos de armas gruesas, incluído los anti aéreos. De alguna manera Ali acabó en la refriega misma, dónde las armas ya no eran necesarias pues era más sencillo golpear al oponente y fin. Allí de la mano de su espada y su siempre inseparable escudo probó la sangre nuevamente. ¿A cuánta gente mató? Nunca podrá saberlo, ella se limitaba a cortar manos que empuñasen algún arma y rebanar cuellos, sus dotes de peleadora y el blindado de su traje especial confeccionado para la rebelión en el uno, le aseguraron un rápido avance entre la multitud de soldados que cada vez se veían más superados. Pronto la chica se convirtió en la punta de flecha del avance. Por eso ella recibió primero el impacto de un comboy que arremetió contra los rebeldes atropellándolos o en el caso de Ali y otros tantos, lanzándolos hacia un lado, condenándolos a morir aplastados bajo la multitud.

En medio del silencio de su noche, sueña con Charlie jugando en la nieve, sueña con Su madre y Aria, que se disculpan por no poder atenderla pero deben ir por Jason y Mike quienes juegan en el parque, Emily besa a Hanna bajo un manzano mientras Caleb juega espaditas con Spencer y Noel... ¿Dónde está ella se pregunta? Pero Lazarus y Axia ocupados en su ceremonia de bodas no le contestan.

Despertó-dice una voz femenina que, le suena familiar de algún recuerdo distante-no se amontonen... dejen que la chica... si...-a penas puede enfocar lo primero que ve es el rostro preocupado de Axia quien la mira como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Hey-dice Ali sin mucho ánimo. Axia la abraza con fuerza-Duele... duele...-la chica afloja su agarre pero no se despega de ella, aún así, desubicada puede sentir los desbocados latidos del corazón de su amiga cerca de su propio pecho-tra..nquila... -luego a modo de broma para hacerle saber que esta bien añade-Lazarus... quítamela antes de que haga que me desmaye de nuevo...-nadie responde, es evidente, el chico es un Avox, por lo que Ali levanta la vista para verlo, pero él no está allí, de hecho, al único hombre que ve es a un señor de rostro fiero y curtido por los años, un hombre que lleva un número "66" en el pecho.

Lo siento-dice él-no pudimos salvar a tu amigo-Ali no lo cree, pero casi de inmediato siente los sollozos de Axia recorrer su cuerpo como para confirmarlo.

Tu debes de ser Alison Dilaurentis-dice otra voz. Ali la mira-soy yo, Maya St. Germain-suficiente, Ali se desmaya.

Cuando vuelve en si, Axia está a su lado y le explica con más cuidado lo ocurrido: Lazarus murió en combate y Ali quedó tendida en el pavimento por días antes de que la pobre Axia a penas haciéndose entender logró dar su descripción y sin saber a quién acudir dio las señas del hombre con el "66" en el pecho. Así había acabado en casa Sargento Fields, atendida por una joven doctora que resultó ser la ya no tan pequeña Larah, la niña a la que Emily salvó el día de su cosecha. "No son malos en lo absoluto" comenta la avox mientras la ayuda a comer "están algo sensibles eso si, en el levantamiento al que llegamos murió el hermano de Maya, sus hijos están destrozados"

No hablan... ¿De mi?-inquiere a la avox. Ella asiente. "Bali, el hermano mayor de tu doctora y el Sargento un poco... pero... no te lo vas a creer"-¿Que?-"Maya te defiende"-no sé que responder a eso-"tampoco me pareció lógico, supongo que te lo explicará a su tiempo"

Y lo hace, sólo que el concepto de "su tiempo" tarda bastante, tanto que para cuando Maya se digna a aparecer en el cuarto que le han facilitado a las chicas ella está casi repuesta.

Recibí tu carta-es lo primero que dice mientras Ali se toma una de las medicinas que Larah le ha facilitado. La vencedora le mira: es morena delgada, de estatura baja, cabellos negros rebeldes... no es la gran cosa ¿Cómo Emily podía preferirla a ella?

No respondiste-

Lo siento-dice-el correo es una mierda por aquí...-Ali tiene casi ganas de sonreír, aquello suena como algo que la propia vencedora pudo haber contestado... así que Emily tenía un tipo... la chica reprime otra sonrisa-¿Todo bien?

Mi cabeza no es el... lugar más estable de todos-dice con rapidez. Maya levanta un poco las cejas pero Ali no se retractará, mejor que piense que está loca antes de que sepa lo que estaba pensando.

Este es... era su cuarto-dice. Aquello le borra la sonrisa del rostro-nuestro cuarto...-auch, ¿Quiere ser directa? bien.

Yo la quería-dice sin más.

Pude notarlo-responde la chica.

¿Dónde la... dónde la enterraron?-inquiere. Necesita ese cierre, después de tantos años aún lo necesita.

Los rebeldes del distrito cuatro rara vez eran enterrados-dice maya con una mueca-ya sabes, sus cadáveres eran exhibidos y... mancillados, la mayoría prefería ser quemado o arrojado al mar... al final se convirtió en una especie de... tradición.

¿La... quemaron?-

No-dice ella-ya se había dispuesto... la vestimos de blanco y la dejamos volver al mar-aquello rompía el esquema que Ali se había planteado. ¿Cómo se curaría si no tenía ni siquiera una tumba para llorarle? Maya debió notar su dilema porque añadió-¿Quieres ir... al lugar?

La respuesta es afirmativa. El resultado es decepcionante. Maya la lleva a una rivera muy simple, donde el mar se mueve perezoso lamiendo la orilla de arena, la chica nativa del distrito le señala un punto algunos metros mar adentro.

La... dejamos ir allí-dice-su ausencia también me duele tanto como el día en que la trajimos aquí... lo que por cierto me recuerda...-la chica se voltea a verla y le entrega el rubí rojo que Charlie le dio, el mismo que ella puso en el cuello de Emily luego de su muerte-lo siento mucho, los rebeldes no se llevan ninguna cosa material con ellos, intenté ponérselo pero...

¿Por que lo harías?-inquiere la chica poniéndose el rubí al rededor del cuello casi sin mirarlo-si te consta que estaba enamorada de tu novia, si no tienes idea de lo que pasó entre nosotras... ¿Por qué me consideras? ¿Por qué me defiendes?

No es culpa tuya-dice la chica con una sonrisa que pretende ser juguetona-era un encanto... ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella? Además ¿Cómo podría condenarte? Lo que superaste es digno de admirar, por los motivos que quieras intentaste traer al amor de mi vida de vuelta sin esperar nada a cambio y... no importa lo que hubiera podido pasar con ella, confío en mi chica, siempre lo hice... pudo besarte o ser tuya una noche, pero creo que ambas sabemos a quien pertenecía su corazón.

No estoy segura de como responder eso-dice la chica porque en realidad es confuso-se siente como si me alabaras y me dieras una cachetada al mismo tiempo.

Puede que eso haya sido-responde la chica-de cualquier manera, parece que has encontrado la manera de sanar.

¿eh?-

De olvidar a Em-dice

No lo he hecho-

¿No?-Maya le sonríe de forma juguetona, un gesto que le recuerda enormemente a Hanna-¿Qué me dices de la chica avox?

¿Axia?-

¿No sales con ella?-

No-

Vaya... yo pensé que así era-dice la chica sin inmutarse mirando al mar-estuvo cuidándote día y noche antes de que despertaras, además solías mencionar su nombre en sueños.

¿En serio?-aquello deja a la chica perpleja-bueno, ha sido mi avox por casi diez años, se ha convetido en mi mejor amiga, obviamente me cuida y sé que puedo contar con ella, pero de eso a otra cosa...

Bueno, quizá es solo mi percepción-murmura Maya-dejemos este lugar, es deprimente...

Ali camina de vuelta por el destruído distrito cuatro pero aunque quiere no puede dejar de pensar en lo que la ex prometida de Emily acaba de mencionar. Lo piensa en los entrenamientos a los que vuelve a penas Larah se lo permite, también en las juntas donde los diligentes planean una intervención en el distrito diez, incluso al ir a dicho lugar lo piensa, Axia debe notar su comportamiento porque le pregunta directamente si algo le ocurre.

No-responde la vencedora-todo bien- Pero es evidente que no va bien. Si, su avox siempre está allí para ella, la cuida y la considera más que nadie, pero la vencedora no se siente lista para eso, menos con una guerra encima, más allá de lo que pudiera seguir sintiendo por Emily o cualquier otra cosa, la chica no está interesada en sentir "amor" nuevamente.

¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?-inquiere Maya totalmente desubicada mientras el batallón donde ambas sirven se encamina en tren hacia el distrito nueve.

¡Porque tu me metiste esta idea en la cabeza para empezar!-le gruñe Ali de vuelta. Maya suelta una risa suave-no te rías, esto es serio, no puedo estar cerca de mi mejor... y única amiga sin pensar... eso que dijiste. Desde entonces... me invento cosas como que todo lo que hizo por mí no era por que quisiera servir, sino porque yo le gusto... cosas sin sentido.

Oye-dice ella-no tengo idea de que desastres estás haciendo en tu mente, sólo te diré una cosa: si lo que dije hubiera sido tan disparatado, si no quisieras que algo así ocurriese, ni siquiera lo estarías considerando.

...-

...-

Mejor cállate-gruñe la vencedora

Tú me hablaste primero-responde la chica con una risotada.

Pues no lo haré de nuevo-

bien-

excelente-

Y dicho y hecho no lo volvió a hacer durante toda la misión en el distrito nueve.

Aunque siguió pensando en eso.

¿Crees que puedas evitar enamorarte de alguien?-Maya rueda los ojos-venga, estoy hablando en serio.

Me halaga que me hables de nuevo-dice con ironía. Ali la mira fijamente-Creo que hay gente que cuando se enamora puede no sentirse... preparada y está bien esperar-dice ella-también creo que estás enamorada hasta el tuétano pero no te das la oportunidad de verlo.

No tiene sentido que sea ahora en medio de... esto-dice Ali

Tal vez no-razona la chica-pero ya ocurrió, a mi modo de parecer tienes dos opciones: lo aceptas o huyes. Depende de ti y como te sientas supongo... Ahora monta tu rifle y junta tus cosas, tenemos que unirnos al sinsajo, ese hueso no se va a roer solo... ¿Lo pillas? ¿El hueso? Por...

déjalo estar-guñe Ali mientras rueda los ojos aunque por lo bajo amaga una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus lecturas, votos y comentarios, significan mucho para mi.**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	71. Lo que paso después: claridad (parte 2)

Pese a ser una rebelde, sólo una vez en su vida Ali es capaz de ver en persona a Katniss Everdeen a.k.a. "el sinsajo" símbolo de la rebelión, ocurre justo después del apasionado ataque donde los rebeldes tomaron control de la plaza principal el distrito dos y la estación de tren por la que saldría la gente sobreviviente de la sepultura del hueso, ocurre cuando entre ella y Axia deben cargar a Maya al hospital pues una de las balas disparadas después del discurso de Katniss le ha perforado el abdomen, a donde la llevan es un lugar extremadamente amplio aunque extrañamente poco concurrido donde dejan a los heridos rebeldes, Larah les pide a las chicas que se retiren para luego ordenar a otros médicos metan a su tía a cirugía. Axia se marcha a dormir a una esquina haciendo prometer a Ali la despierte si algo ocurre. Wayne y Bali llegan unas horas más tarde, ambos sucios, agotados y con la cara enmarcada en preocupación. Ali no siente que deba estar allí compartiendo su dolor por lo que pretende irse, sin embargo termina perdiéndose y dando sin querer con una habitación aislada del resto, en ella la observa: vestida con ropa de hospital, sedada, entubada, con una intravenosa, tiene... dieciocho años si no mal recuerda, dieciocho... ha sobrevivido dos juegos y por si fuera poco lleva una rebelión en la espalda.

La trasladaremos al distrito trece-dice Haymitch detrás de ella-ha hecho un buen trabajo con lo del discurso pero eso ya nos lo esperábamos claro-Ali lo mira-por otro lado, contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, has sido de mucha ayuda señorita Dilaurentis-ella asiente sin dejar de mirar las gotas que caen en la intravenosa de la vencedora del doce-aún así, Plutarch me ha pedido que te informe que se te asignará otra misión.

¿Otra misión?-inquiere la chica.

Si-Él asiente mientras le da una especie de reloj cuadrado que Ali mira con detenimiento-es una linea directa con Plutarch, Espera instrucciones.

Ali así lo hace. Se queda en una casa asignada por Plutarch en la villa de los vencedores del distrito dos, allí se aloja junto con Axia, Wayne, Balí, Larah y una convaleciente Maya, (quien sólo ha perdido el bazo y mucha sangre) y trata de encontrar algo parecido a la normalidad mientras espera el golpe final de los rebeldes.

Mientras eso ocurre, la chica toma un régimen militar de entrenamiento: monta rifles, se ejercita en aparatos, se entrena con el escudo, la espada y el tridente pero sobre todo, corre largas distancias, es en una de esas carreras cuando se encuentra con algo que la sorprende.

Parece un pequeño palacio de cantera negra en el fondo del jardín de una de las mansiones de la villa, tiene enormes ventanales rotos que Ali admira al correr, más al pasar a su lado algo llama su atención, al principio cree que lo ha imaginado pero cuando regresa para ver, se da cuenta de que no es así: ella está esculpida en uno de los muros, ella con un escudo y una espada enfrenta a Spencer Hastings y sus dagas largas. Sabía que estaba en el distrito de su amienemiga, pero nunca se molestó en querer saber más, su historia con ella era diferente, Katniss misma había hablado de ser una marioneta que mataba esclavos el capitolio, ella había sido esclava de la ira y del gobierno mientras asesinaba a Spencer y Toby... no necesitaba saber más. Sin embargo la curiosidad le pudo y entró por el ventanal roto, el interior de mármol blanco estaba labrado con diversas escenas, todas ellas en conjunto eran una oda a Spencer, pero no a la casi vencedora brutal que ella conocía, sino a la bebé arrullada por su madre, a la niña que jugaba con su padre, a la jovencita que entrenaba con su hermana. Ali camina mirando el interior hasta que llega a la parte central, una habitación redonda que se ve, fue saqueada en algún momento, los trapos viejos, los vidrios rotos y lo poco que no quisieron llevarse se encuentra disperso en torno al sepulcro blanco coronado con una inscripción que reza:

 _"Que terrible es amar algo que la muerte puede tocar"_

Melissa, ella sabía que Melissa tenía como talento labrar cosas, ella labró para su hermana un pequeño palacio en el olvido, con representaciones de lo más bello que recordaba, como quien prende una vela en la habitación sin esperar que la ilumine por completo, simplemente desando que le ilumine la vista. "Que terrible es amar algo que la muerte puede tocar" pues si, es terrible, por eso Maya llora, por eso Ali llora, por eso Melissa llora, Wayne... Katniss... todos amaron algo que ha partido. Pronto Ali tiene la seguridad de que es eso lo que le impedirá acercarse a alguien otra vez. Pronto está segura de que eso mantiene lejos a Axia y de que quizá es mejor así. Ali se toma su tiempo para juntar los vidrios, los trapos... y no se marcha hasta que todo queda medianamente ordenado. No olvida que al ver la repetición de sus juegos se dio cuenta de que Spencer nunca dio la orden de matar a Emily, que su ira contra ella estuvo infundada, que fue Toby recibiendo un veneno inusual de parte de sus patrocinadores quien tomó la decisión de matarlas a ambas y de que por un tropiezo (literal) en su plan termino sólo con la vida de Emily.

Lo siento-dice al terminar-no merecías ver a Toby... ojalá... -no sabe que decir ¿Pedir su perdón? ¿Sirve de algo? Ella no lo cree pero aun así murmura-ojalá puedas perdonarme... ojalá yo pueda perdonarme-luego se marcha. Y aunque al llegar Axia pregunta si todo va bien, con descaradas lágrimas en los ojos ella miente diciendo que si antes de irse a su cuarto.

El destino parece cuestionar su decisión de alejarse de su avox al ver la boda de Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta, ¿Cómo casarse en medio de un caos como aquel? ¿O era solo una propo montada por Plutarch y los mugrientos del trece? Lo dudaba, la felicidad es tan fácil de fingir como de esconder. La chica necesita pensar más en la guerra y menos en otras cosas, así que se vuelca en sus entrenamientos poniendo a Axia cada vez más lejos suyo, cosa que todos especialmente la avox notan. Ali por otro lado finge no darse cuenta, acompaña a Bali con quien ha trabado cierta amistad a ayudar donde se requiera, ya sea montando vías del tren, lavando ropa o lo que se necesite para mantenerla ocupada todo el día y dejarla tan cansada que al llegar no piense en otra cosa que dormir.

"¿Estás molesta conmigo por algo?"le pregunta constantemente la avox pero ella lo niega alegando que es solo que quiere mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en la guerra. Axia no lo cree, pero tampoco lo rebate.

Wayne habla muy poco con ella, por eso se sorprende cuando le pide que lo acompañe a una de las juntas importantes que sostiene con otros líderes.

Comandante Tausus-dice Wayne presentándola con un hombre rubio de aspecto demoledor que platica con dos mujeres más, al escuchar la voz del padre de Emily se gira-esta es Alison Dilaurentis-las dos mujeres también la miran, una de ellas con tanta intensidad que la chica se remueve incómoda-Alison, ellas son la comandante Paylor del distrito ocho-la mujer asiente respetuosa mientras la otra sigue con los ojos azules clavados en ella-y la comandante Marin del seis

Marin-susurra la chica teniendo el valor por vez primera de mirarla a los ojos, unos ojos que son idénticos a los de...-Hanna.

Y Caleb-dice ella-¿Los recuerdas?-la chica asiente ¿Cómo olvidarlos si aún escucha sus gritos en sus sueños? Paylor y Tausus miran todo sin entender-La señorita Dilaurentis ganó los juegos dónde Wayne y yo perdimos a nuestras hijas-aclara Ashley

Lo siento mucho-dice Paylor a Ashley. Esta asiente.

Mi pésame-se solidariza Tausus-por ellas estamos aquí, eso no volverá a repetirse.

Yo también lo siento-dice Ali a Ashley y Wayne-lo siento mucho, siento haber sobrevivido a costa de ellos... todos estos años...-no importa si Paylor y el resto de la sala comienza a verla hiperventilarse-todos estos años... lo he sentido mucho... ellos no merecían... ninguno merecía... ¡pero yo no decidía eso! yo no podía hacer nada! yo...-Ashley se ve a punto de hablar pero Ali grita-¡Aún los escucho en sueños! ¡¿De acuerdo?! no quiero... no quería... yo hubiera...-ahora si todos la miran, por su mente pasan las escenas de sus juegos, entremezcladas la sangre de sus enemigos y la de Aria, las última bocanadas de aire que Spencer anhelaba reflejadas en el cristal del lago... los recuerdos caen como fichas de dominó, una tras otra-perdónenme-suplica. Es demasiada presión para ella de modo que se marcha del puesto, corriendo, llorando, sin saber a dónde se dirige, sólo escapando corriendo hasta llegar al mausoleo de Spencer y allí sobre su tumba finalmente descansar.

Cuando despierta en su cuarto de la residencia, espera encontrar a Axia cuidándola pero no es así. Allí no hay nadie. Se incorpora con cuidado para encontrar la siguiente nota:

 _Señorita Dilaurentis:_

 _Lamento que su condición se haya visto alterada por mi presencia, no la llamamos para reprocharle o hacerla sentir mal pues aunque el rencor y el odio hacia su persona fueron reales en el momento más reciente después de perder a mi hija y yerno puedo asegurarle que con la marcha de los días y los años ha sido sencillo perdonarla por un crimen que no cometió. Usted no derramó la sangre de mi hija y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿Que podríamos decir? Fue usted solamente una pieza más, un engranaje de muchos dentro de un sistema que hoy intentamos romper. Culparla sería como culparme a mi misma por no haber salvado a mi pequeña ¿Qué clase de madre cree que me sentía en aquel entonces? preguntándome por las noches si podría haberla salvado, si mi difunto esposo podría haberlo hecho, hasta que entendí que es injusto castigarse por las cosas que no se pueden evitar, especialmente las del pasado. Siempre apreciaré que aún después de todo, que aún con todo el bagaje que carga en su espalda, haya decidido unirse a nuestra causa. Por favor descanse y recupérese a tiempo de ver este monstruo caer conquistado a sus pies y sepa que yo no la culpo, hace tiempo la he perdonado y honestamente creo que es tiempo de que usted también se perdone._

 _Como última petición y si no es mucha molestia hágame un favor; honre a mis niños, tenga una larga y fructífera vida._

 _Comandante Ashley Marin_

Ali releyó la carta varias veces y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si no hubiese escuchado una horrorosa explosión en la lejanía que la hizo ponerse de pie y enfundarse en sus ropas antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

¿A dónde va señorita?-ella se voltea para encontrarse con una chica, de aparente alto grado dentro del grupo rebelde del distrito dos.

¿No escuchaste esa explosión?-inquiere Ali. Ella la mira sorprendida.

Ah... es cierto... señorita, debe calmarse-dice-son los rebeldes abriéndose paso más allá de los muros el capitolio.

¡¿Ya comenzó?!-inquiere. Ella asiente-¡Por qué nadie me avisó!

Estaba inconsciente señorita-responde la chica como si fuera obvio-su avox dejó la instrucción...

¿Dejó la instrucción?-inquiere la chica-¿Como...? ¿Se fue?

Parece que últimamente prescindes mucho de ella-dice Maya a sus espaldas-me pidió que te cuidara... mientras ella iba al frente.

El sargento Fields la llevó al frente-subraya la chica.

¿Y tu?-inquiere Ali-¿Te quedaste por tu alma bondadosa? ¿Que esperas para ir al frente?

A que te muevas, idiota-responde-¿O piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?

¡Esperen! ¡¿A dónde van?!-ellas no responden, Maya le tiende su escudo y un rifle, ella ya lleva uno igual y un tridente, es obvio que estaba esperando a que la rubia se levantáse para partir -Señoritas!-grita la chica-¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡No puedo perderlas de vista!

¡Entonces vas a tener que seguirnos!-guñe Ali.

¿A dónde?-

A la batalla-responde Maya.

Entrar al frente es más fácil que encontrar un rastro de Axia o Wayne y su pelotón. Los rebeldes llevan días de ventaja de modo que ellas deben contentarse con quedarse en un puesto de avanzada suficientemente lejos de la acción para no salir heridas pero bastante cerca para oírla. Ali manipula su reloj cuadrado como puede pero la voz de Plutach se nunca contesta. Una noche desesperada se lo quita de la muñeca y lo lanza contra una pared, luego rompe a llorar de frustración.

La encontraremos-dice Maya sentándose a su lado.

No lo sabes-dice vencedora-no lo sé... debí decirle...

¿Decirle...?-

Que es importante para mi-suspira la rubia

¿Y no lo dijiste porque...?-

Porque es terrible amar aquello que la muerte puede tocar-recita Ali aunque luego sacude la cabeza a ambos lados-no debí dejarla sola. Ella nunca me haría eso. ¿cómo fui a joderla tan monumentalmente?

Eso suele pasar...-dice Maya-a mi me pasó ¿Sabías que al principio no quería salir con Em?

¿No?-

Yo tenía quince, ella trece-Maya se ríe-éramos unas niñas ¿Qué íbamos a saber del amor? además yo... temía encariñarme para luego perderla como había perdido a mis padres... pero no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de buscarla, de cuidarla... al final lo acepté y después de un tiempo le pedí que saliera conmigo, ella aceptó... decidí tomar ese riesgo del que hablas... amar algo que la muerte puede tocar...

Y lo pagaste-dice Ali-caro

Si-dice ella mirándola de frente-pero valió cada uno de los segundos que estuve a su lado. Sufrimos de todas maneras, Ali ¿Vale la pena un poco más de dolor por alguien así?-La chica está por responder cuando el reloj se prende con un pitido que las sobresalta.

¿Hola?-inquiere Ali

...ss..on-el reloj parla algo inteligible por la estática-all.. sch ?-la chica lo zarandea un poco-¿Alison me escuchas?

Pultarch-suspira Ali con evidente alivio-¿Sabes dónde está Axia?

¿Eh? ¿ Zyep?-inquiere él-¿No está contigo?

No-replica ella-larga historia ¿Podrías decirme dónde está su pelotón y transferirnos allí? Estoy con una chica llamada Maya St. germain y...-las dos miran a su acompañante quien duerme a pierna suelta.

Cilia-dice Maya-o algo así...

Ah... veré que puedo hacer, pero no es por lo que te llamo-dice Plutarch-necesito que lleves a cabo una misión importante.

¿Cual?-

Los tenemos casi contra la pared-dice el hombre-pero hay una pequeña cuestión: el sinsajo no ha muerto, se ha infiltrado cerca del primer cuadro de la ciudad.

¿Muerta?-inquiere Maya consternada-¿Estaba muerta?

Se suponía-dice la voz del reloj

¿Quieres que la busque?-

No, no quiero que tengas ningún contacto con ella-hay un largo silencio-creo que alguien del equipo de Coin o ella misma ha mandado un escuadrón de trece personas para matarla, usarán los túneles para llegar a ella.

Para volverla mártir y de paso deshacerse de ella-gruñe Maya-menuda mierda... ¡levántante! tenemos una misión!-grita para despertar a la otra chica-A propósito ¿Cómo te llamabas?

Pero él no se refiere a ahora ¿Verdad?-inquiere Ali mientras la chica responde adormilada que se llama Celia.

Si, debe ser de inmediato-responde el reloj. Ali bufa-mañana mismo atacaremos la mansión, esto está casi ganado... la muerte de Katniss sería innecesaria para la victoria, pero ella es un peligro político para Coin, por eso deben detenerlos.

¿Axia...?-

La buscaré mientras tu haces esto-promete-su comandante tiene un holo, róbenlo búsquen a ese equipo y... ¿Vencedora?

¿Señor?-

No quiero sobrevivientes-la transmisión termina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Déjame ver si entendí-gruñe Celia unas horas más tarde mientras las chicas se aproximan hacia el punto que Plutarch ha indicado-¿Acabamos de desertar para bajar a las alcantarillas del capitolio, después de robar a nuestro comandante, con el único objetivo de buscar y matar a un grupo de élite súper secreto que quiere a Katniss Everdeen muerta?

Justo así-dice Maya con una mueca de asco al pisar un charco-¿Cuánto falta?

¡Eso va contra las reglas!-gruñe

Lo sabemos-responde Ali exasperada-no mucho, sólo siete cuadras y bajar un nivel... mierda allí hay otra vaina... giremos a la derecha, nos desviaremos un poco pero funcionará...

Entiendo que valoren a Katniss-dice Celia-pero esto...

No es por Katniss-dice Maya ganándole la palabra a Ali-el tipo dijo que buscaría a Axia.

¡¿Y a mi que carajo me importa... ?!-

¡¿Quieres callarte?!-gritan Maya y Ali a la vez. La chica guarda silencio.

Tampoco había que ser tan rudas...-

Por favor...-Ali rueda los ojos.

Entonces... ¿Cuál es el plan?-inquiere Maya.

Miren-Ali se frena para que ellas vean el mapa del holo-se supone que el equipo del sinsajo esta aquí-señala un punto- y los asesinos por allá, todo está repleto de vainas...

Menos este punto-dice Celia-¿Los esperaremos allí?-Ali asiente.

Me parece un buen plan-afirma Maya

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-

Es un plan aburrido de mierda-dice Celia algún tiempo después. Las chicas se han mantenido en silencio durante lo que se han sentido como mil horas, desactivaron una porción de vainas colocándolas en el único espacio que los holos marcan como "limpio" y ahora esperan estratégicamente colocadas para atacar. Aunque han pasado horas y simplemente nadie llega.

Tendimos la red-susurra Maya-ya caerán. Celia asiente.

¿Y si no?-susurra Ali lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella la oiga-igual debimos salir a cazarlos...

Paciencia-interrumpe Maya-ya caerán.

Es cierto.

Oyen sus pasos ligeros aún sobre los líquidos y el metal de la tubería. Celia levanta la cabeza por sobre su escondrijo, contando sin decir palabra. luego asiente mientras dice sin hablar "son trece". Maya está a punto de juntar los dos cables pelados que activarán la vaina pero Ali es más rápida y en cuestión de segundos, el piso se abre revelando agujeros que escupen un gas corrosivo a nueve de ellos Celia y Maya abren fuego contra los otros cuatro. Pasados los gritos y la conmoción Ali remata a los moribundos.

Bueno-dice Celia con una sonrisa-mucha bala pero al final hasta ha sido sencillo-De pronto, como si el destino se burlase de ella un rugido salió del fondo del túnel izquierdo.

Mucha bala igual a mucho ruido-dice Maya quien parece palidecer. Otro rugido y algo más, algo totalmente inusual: un concentrado olor a rosas.

Hay que salir de aquí-murmura Ali. Otro rugido más cerca, tan cerca que les eriza la piel. Maya apunta con la lámpara al fondo del túnel en el que se encuentra, allí lo ven: una especie de humanoide reptiliano que las mira y al instante echa a correr contra ellas.

Corran!-así lo hacen, mientras escuchan a las bestias detrás suyo, la adrenalina es demasiado para Ali,de pronto su mente le hace creer que se encuentra en sus juegos, lo sabe, no hay Emily, Axia o Maya que la protejan, por eso las deja atrás, tuerce por otro tubo y luego por otro, sube por las escaleras mientras escucha los gruñidos y un grito desgarrador... El grito de Toby al morir... necesita aire, sigue subiendo y subiendo y subiendo por escaleras, por tubos de metal... hasta que se da en la cabeza con una tapa metálica, a la que empuja hacia arriba, al hacerlo el sol le golpea los ojos, también el lejano ruido de la batalla pero más que nada el aire fresco, la chica sale y se tira a un lado de la coladera abierta, tiene un ataque de pánico similar al que tuvo en la gira de la victoria al ver a Mike en el distrito diez, pero ahora no tiene Axia que la ayude, sus pensamientos amenazan con ahogarla... Un golpe en la quijada la descoloca tanto que la saca de su trance.

¿Que...?-ella mira a Maya, agitada, asustada, llorosa y sucia con una espantosa herida en la mejilla-¿Que...?

Ya pasó-le tranquiliza cerrando la cloaca-ya pasó...

¿Celia?-Maya niega con la cabeza intentando resistir y fallando porque al poco tiempo vomita. El reloj en su muñeca suena.

¿Plutarch?-

¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo lograste?-inquiere la voz distorsionada por la estática.

Perdimos a Celia-dice Ali

lo entiendo-dice apresurado, la transmisión suena inestable-¿Pero lo lograste?-Ali siente un arrebato de ira.

¡PERDIMOS A UNA DE NOSOTRAS!-brama-¡¿Me escuchas?! pero eso no te importa! a nadie nunca le importan las piezas de los estúpidos juegos humanos!

¿A...son?-dice él-¿Podrías repetirlo? No escuché por la interferencia...-Ali está dispuesta a gritárselo, a mandárselo por escrito si eso requiere, pero Maya le jala el brazo y habla antes que ella.

¿Localizó a Axia?-inquiere. Al otro lado del comunicador Plutarch bufa.

Si-dice-la dieron de baja de su unidad-el estómago de Ali se encoge-fue llevada al hospital provisional que armaron los rebeldes del distrito cinco, frente a lo que era la plaza de Rider, debe estar allí ¿Y bien?

Los matamos-dice Ali-los matamos a todos.

Perfecto-Plutarch suspira aliviado-buen trabajo. La rebelión está casi concluida, estamos a una manzana de la mansión por si quieren unirse a la primera linea. Si no, las veré en la ceremonia de victoria-la transmisión finaliza. Las dos chicas se miran.

¿Que esperas para ir por ella?-inquiere Maya.

¿Irás al frente?-la chica asiente.

Supongo que aquí nos separamos-dice Ali se removiendose incómoda. ¿Que se supone que haga ahora? En frente tiene a la que fue su rival y principal dolor de cabeza quien ahora se ha convertido inesperadamente en su compañera de armas

hasta otra... quizá-murmura Maya tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla.

Hasta otra... ojalá-responde Ali. Aunque al final, la rubia no puede evitarlo y la abraza, siente sus brazos arroparla con camadería y comete el error de aspirar su perfume: obviando el hecho de que ambas apestan a drenaje, puede detectar el olor a sal que compartía con Emily y al sentirlas tan pertenecientes la una de la otra se siente totalmente fuera de lugar-toma-la rubia se arranca el rubí símbolo de charles y Emily del cuello y se lo entrega a Maya.

¿Pero...?-

No podría conservarlo-dice sin más-igual te sirve para algo...

¿Segura?-

Totalmente-

Maya se guarda la piedrecilla en una bolsa del uniforme, luego asiente y se separan sin decir nada más. Maya corre hacia el frente y Ali hacia la retaguardia programando el holo, buscando la plaza de la que habla, no se detiene por nada hasta que llega a su destino: una enorme plaza donde los rebeldes han erigido una tienda blanca a la que llaman hospital, la chica entra.

Por todos lados se oyen gemidos y lloriqueos, apesta a sangre y podredumbre, Ali comienza a llamar a Axia a voz de cuello, no espera que conteste, solo que levante la mano, que le arroje una piedra o algo que llame su atención, odia escrutar a los enfermos porque siente que en cualquier momento la encontrará, moribunda respirando su último aliento, o encontrará a Hanna y sus costillas perforadas, a Emily ahogada por el veneno o a Toby, desmembrado pidiéndole que por piedad no lo haga sufrir más. Justo cuando está a punto de desmayarse siente como una roca golpea su espalda. Se voltea y la ve, pálida pero viva, Axia intenta llamar su atención desde el suelo. Ali cae de rodillas y la abraza llorando, un peso se quita de encima suyo, ni siquiera presta atención a las monstruosas explosiones que en el corazón de la ciudad cobran la vida de muchos niños y un puñado de paramédicos. No, en ese momento no le importa la guerra, no le importa nada, se cierne e incapaz de forzar a su corazón a más, besa la frente de su Avox y aunque no ha sido mucho de alguna manera siente esa pequeña acción como su primera victoria personal en un largo tiempo.

 **-Fin de la guerra-**

* * *

 **Mil disculpas, esto se tenía que publicar ayer... pero ha sido una semana complicada**

 **Lentos pero seguros nos aproximamos al final de este desastre así que atentos ;3**

 **Muchas gracias por sus votos, comentarios y lecturas, son lo más.**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	72. Las batallas que pelamos solos

Camina elegante por el sendero de concreto, hasta que la obligan a detenerse, de frente la multitud, a sus espaldas la mansión del presidente.

Oh Seneca _-_ piensa Mona Vanderwaal mientras mira a la multitud rebelde que furibunda grita clamando su sangre como justicia-oh Seneca, ¿Que hiciste?

Se le llama juicio pero ha sido poco menos que eso, ni bien cayó la mansión, una tropa de subdiligencia rebelde se dispersó apresando a los principales cabecillas del gobierno: secretarios de estado, generales, políticos, directores de información, de desinformación y por supuesto vigilantes. Plutarch era el traidor mayor del Capitolio, y un ex vigilante, por lo que no tenía sentido ocultarse o correr, quizá por eso la tasa de suicidios más grande se dio entre los hombres y mujeres que solían tener el control de las arenas en los tiempos de gloria del capitolio.

Mona de cualquier manera no tomó tal decisión, ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Entre ellas arreglarse, beberse la copa de vino "del fin del mundo" sobre la que Alex, Wren y ella solían bromear y esperar su aprehensión que no tardó en llegar.

¿Y el juicio célebre de las tropas rebeldes? Nada, no fue nada. Fue básicamente una mujer zarrapastrosa del distrito nueve recitando lo que en otro tiempo habría llamado su currículum y pidiéndole que confirmara si aquello era verdad. Que si había sido vigilante jefe por primera vez a los veinticinco años, si, que si fue vigilante jefe otras tres veces más, si, en el sesenta y siete, setenta y setenta y uno. Que si había sido mentora de Adan Wilt, si, ¿Y de Seneca Crane? No tanto como mentora, pero si le contaba sus victorias y pedía su consejo... como esa vez...

. _..ella ha ido por él-le había dicho emocionado-por primera vez estamos vendiendo una historia de amor... una trágica historia de amor que todos recordarán por siempre..._

 _Ten cuidado Seneca-había murmurado Mona-les das demasiado poder, demasiada..._

 _¿Esperanza?-el sonríe-El presidente habló conmigo al respecto..._

 _Deberías escuchar entonces-dice mientras recuerda a Alex y la forma en la que esta murió frente a sus ojos._

 _Lo tengo bajo control-dijo. Sin embargo no lo parecía._

Mira que bien controlado lo tenías-gruñe Mona mentalmente.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba condenada a muerte junto con otros cuatro vigilantes de mayor edad, incluído Octavius Rwx "el sanguinario".

Será un honor morir a su lado-había dicho este justo antes de que los sacaran al estrado-creo que somos nosotros los que mejor lo hemos hecho cuando las reglas eran diferentes-los otros tres caballeros asintieron aceptando tal honor, Mona también asintió aunque por cortesía.

Así había acabado allí, sobre el estrado, parada con porte elegante a pesar de sus ropas austeras y sin chiste, escuchando sus logros una vez más mientras la multitud clamaba su muerte.

A Mona no le preocupa morir o ser humillada. Si le preocupara, ella misma se habría suicidado en el momento preciso. No, aún de pie frente a la muerte tenía mejores preocupaciones como escudriñar a la multitud como si buscase entre sus filas el perdón de los rebeldes o los fantasmas de los noventa y dos tributos que murieron mientras ella era vigilante jefe, pero no, Mona busca con desesperación hasta que le encuentra: entre los consternados habitantes del capitolio y sus extravagantes ropajes hay alguien que solo viste un polo marrón y pantalones resistentes bajo la capa rosa más llamativa que ha visto jamás. Sus ojos conectan por un segundo con los de ella, con los de Cece. La única amiga que tuvo jamás, la que la esperaba dormida en las butacas hasta que ella finalizaba cada detalle, quien no la juzgó por querer ser madre sin casarse, la madrina de su pequeño hijo Tysoon quien se aferra a su mano mientras mira consternado a su mamá, tan lejos, tan cerca, la Cece que no volvió a ser la misma luego de la muerte de Alex, de Spencer y el posterior suicidio de su Madre.

Mona asiente.

Cece también.

Cece la rebelde ¿Quien lo diría? Ella se unió cuando el capitolio cayó... joder, ella hizo caer al capitolio, con una información de las defensas en los túneles tan puntual y bien detallada que simplificó una misión rebelde que debía durar semanas, a horas.

 _Y a cambio-le había dicho-pedí protección, para mí, para mi "hermana" osea tú y para mi "hijo" o sea tu hijo._

 _Me parece bien-había dicho la mujer-puedes llevártelo, siempre has sido su tía favorita... su única tía en realidad, pero no voy a acompañarlos._

 _¿Que?_ -

 _Me escuchaste-_

 _No tiene lógica-_

 _Si la tiene-_

 _Bueno pues ilústrame maestra-dijo con sorna-porque no lo entiendo._

 _Si desaparezco-explicó-te buscarán a ti y descubrirán que el niño no es tu hijo._

 _Si te atrapan lo buscarán-dijo la mujer-no hay diferencia._

 _Claro que la hay, siempre podemos fingir que murió en el avance rebelde-Cece la miró-¿Que?_

 _Crees que lo merezcas ¿No?-preguntó directamente. Mona torció el gesto, no iba a mentirle, a ella no._

 _Si, en parte es eso-suspiró-y en parte... tu sabes que desde lo de Alex entendí que todos estábamos inmersos en unos juegos más grandes que los que se realizaban cada año..._

 _-también yo..._

 _... y desde que nació... he intentado que sea bueno... he intentado alejarlo de los juegos... he intentado que no se parezca en nada a mí, o a su abuelo...-la chica la miró-el lo entiende, entiende que no he sido buena, que todos debemos pagar por el dolor que ocasionamos... y aún así se debe elegir lo correcto sobre lo sencillo... ¿Cómo seguiría educándolo bajo ese código si decido escapar de mi sentencia?_

 _Es lo más noble y lo más estúpido que te he escuchado decir-Mona asintió. Cece la abrazó y ambas lloraron mientras escuchaban los bombardeos cada vez más cercanos._

 _Llévatelo ahora-le pidió luego de separarse-por favor_

 _¿Estás segura?-inquirió Cece. La ex-vigilante jefe asintió. El niño no tomó ni dinero, ni afectos personales, vagamente entendía lo que pasaba, quizá por eso no quería irse..._

... Sentencia de muerte-la multitud bramó sacando a Mona de sus pensamientos, los otros caballeros a su lado lucían aburridos. Ella no dejaba de mirar a Cece.

 _Yo lo cuidaré-le prometió su amiga-y cuando sea apropiado, sabrá de ti, de todo lo ocurrido. Lo entenderá._

Sus cuatro compañeros varones la flanqueaban, ella en medio a sus casi treinta y cinco años lucía diminuta entre todos.

¡En nombre de la justicia!-exclamó quien dictaba las sentencias.

 _¿Mamá?-había preguntado el niño-¿A dónde vamos?_

¡Muerte a los opresores de Panem!-

 _Taysoon-suspiró besando su frente y mirando su rostro-mi niño valiente, empático y dulce... mi guerrero, mi sol, mi príncipe... ¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que hay algunas batallas que debemos pelear solos?-él asintió-esta es mi batalla. Sé obediente con tu tía, haz todo lo que te diga y...-añadió controlando las emociones que amenazaban con romperla-sé un hombre bueno, no por los demás, sino por ti, para que seas capaz de dormir con tu conciencia. ¿Lo harás, verdad?_

¡Y larga vida a la democracia!-

 _Lo haré-dijo antes de abrazarla y llorar en sus brazos. Mona lo calmó con cantos y besos, como cuando no era más que un bebé. Alguien más podría creer que Tysoon no sabía lo que ocurría, pero Mona estaba segura de que lo sabía, era su niño después de todo, era inteligente hasta decir basta._

Preparen!-

Mona vio el rostro de Cece y a su pequeño por última vez antes de que esta lo envolviese con su capa rosa y se internara en la multitud para retirarse.

Apunten-

Escuchó los suspiros nerviosos a su lado, ella en cambio, solo exhaló paz. Su amiga le había llevado la prueba de que su hijo seguía con vida, seguía bien y ella haría todo porque siempre fuera así.

Fuego!-

Un segundo antes de la detonación, a Mona le pareció ver sus recuerdos plasmados en la gigante pancarta con el símbolo del sinsajo que colgaba en uno de los edificios: vio las tardes con su padre construyendo maquetas de arenas para los juegos, la inocencia de Cece cuando se quedaba dormida en su oficina, El amor de aquel caballero a quien no supo corresponder, una tarde soleada con un libro, una copa de champán, la presencia estricta pero firme de sus padres, una puesta de sol con lluvia ligera y la sonrisa de Tysoon, la preciosa sonrisa de su hijo que de dejaba esa entrañable sensación de que aunque ella no lo había hecho tan bien, dejaba algo en el mundo mejor de lo que sus padres habían dejado.

Ella se aferró a esa sensación antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Los rebeldes vitorearon su muerte, justo como se solían vitorear las ocurridas en los juegos del hambre.

* * *

 **No podía dejar a Mona sin un final. Simplemente no podía.**

 **Apreciados lectores, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este largo, larguísimo fanfic la culminación de esa historia estará disponible para ustedes en próximo míercoles. Hasta entonces, gracias por sus lecturas, votos, favoritos, comentarios y de más.**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


	73. Epílogo

Los herederos

Hacer la guerra es más fácil que lidiar con sus consecuencias y eso mismo aplica para cuando ganas los juegos del hambre. Al menos así es como lo piensa Ali. Porque tal como se fue reconstruyendo Panem, tabla por tabla, casa por casa, distrito por distrito, así intentaba curarse la vencedora; un día a la vez.

Como muchas personas al final de la guerra, no volvió a su distrito. No tenía sentido ¿Que quedaba allí? ¿A qué volvería? ¿A las ruinas de la casa que albergó su infancia? ¿A dónde habitaba el recuerdo de Charlie, el de Cashmere? ¿A un sitio quemado en la villa de los vencedores dónde alguna vez hubo una estructura a la que llamó hogar? No. Definitivamente no volvería, quería empezar de nuevo, y lo haría en todos los sentidos.

¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?-había preguntado Plutarch unos días después del fin de la guerra.

Ya lo hemos decidido-informó Ali-¿Tienes lo que solicitamos?

Aquí-dijo el hombre inseguro mientras le entregaba un sobre-como lo pidieron.

¿Y mi oro?-

Será llevado en un comboy en una semana, justo al lugar que les encontré-aseguró.

Gracias-

Gracias a ti-y como si no pudiera refrenarse añadió-¿Segura que no quieres retractarte? Yo te apoyaría, Haymitch te apoyaría, Beetee también y seguro que podemos conseguir que Johanna coopere, podrías alcanzar la gloria...

Estoy harta de la gloria-suspira Ali-si de verdad estás en deuda conmigo, haz lo que acordamos: recupera el cuerpo de la Cadete Celia, dale entierro, entiérranos a Axia y a mi con ella. Pretende que fallecimos peleando a su lado, Maya lo confirmará si alguien pregunta. No quiero que llamen a mi puerta, no quiero escuchar sus preguntas ni ser blanco de sus miradas de pena, de odio, no quiero que sepan que sobreviví de nuevo a costa de otros... dame libertad Plutarch, dame paz, es todo lo que deseo.

Si es lo que realmente quieres-suspiró abatido-estoy de acuerdo Señorita Dilaurentis...

Darkbloom-recalcó Ali-Señorita Vivian Darkbloom, Alison Dilaurentis está muerta ¿Recuerdas?

Señorita Darkbloom-asintió el hombre.

Axia me espera dentro-dijo señalando a un tren de carga a sus espaldas-Adiós vigilante.

Buen viaje... vencedora-dijo el. Ella asintió y abordó. Él se quedó en el andén hasta que el tren desapareció en el horizonte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Para Ali era mejor así. Para Axia también. Por común acuerdo se dirigieron en tren al distrito cuatro dónde Plutarch pudo asegurarles una casa enorme que una semana después recibió al comboy procedente del distrito uno que llevaba joyas y oro, no todo por supuesto, ella había donado una gran parte de la fortuna suya y de Cashmere a la recién nacida república, pero era suficiente para que dos personas rehicieran su vida.

Aunque pronto fue patente que no sería sencillo. Los caminos, muchas casas, fábricas y de más estaban destruidas, para Ali fue sencillo empatizar, pues por primera vez la devastación exterior coincidía con el desastre emocional que la abrumaba. Durante esos primeros días de mísera libertad solía caminar por el distrito, regalando monedas a quien lo solicitase, fue en una de esas tardes que encontró una escena desoladora: un hombre con la cabeza perforada por un disparo intentando proteger a la que parecía su mujer, sangrante también del pecho y el vientre, a su lado vio al que debía ser hijo de ambos, un bebé recién nacido con medio cuerpo desnudo en el lodo. Ali se dio la vuelta, deseosa de poder encerrarse en una burbuja para aislarse de la brutalidad del mundo... pero entonces un lloriqueo la detuvo. Sorprendida se acercó para descubrir que el niño aún vivía. Ni siquiera se dio tiempo de ir a casa, corrió a buscar a Larah St. Germain quien atendió al pequeño, su doctora de confianza le dijo que sería difícil que viviera, de modo que le recomendó ir a descansar y volver al día siguiente para verlo, Ali lo hizo. Fue a su nueva residencia y le contó a Axia lo que había ocurrido, al día siguiente ambas volvieron a ver al pequeño, así lo hicieron por días y días hasta que, el niño dio señales de progresar; el pequeño se aferraba a la vida, justo como Alison.

A partir de ese momento la visión de Ali se enfocó más que en su propio dolor y encontró que por todos lados pululaban como hierba en verano, pequeños y grandes niños desamparados, mendigando como Charlie, vendiéndose como Aria, Alison los veía por fin a ellos: los herederos de la tierra, los huérfanos de la guerra, les daba pan, dinero y palabras de consuelo pero no parecía bastar.

La casa es grande-dijo a Axia una noche-hay dinero suficiente, podemos montar un orfanato o algo así.

"te tardaste en pensarlo"fue la respuesta de la chica. Ambas compartieron una sonrisa.

Se acondicionó la casa, se hicieron habitaciones, habitaciones y muchas más habitaciones, el resultado final fue sorprendente, aunque nada sorprendió más a Ali que las muestras de ayuda de la gente del distrito cuatro, ellos le regalaban comida para los niños, les daban dinero, o si no, les ayudaban con tablas, a hacer reparaciones, a cocinar... hubo cosas malas también, en varias ocasiones intentaron robar parte del tesoro de Ali, en una lo consiguieron, fueron días difíciles, un donativo de la Comandante Marin les salvó la vida. Pero Ali intentaba no ver lo malo, se centraba en la felicidad de los niños y niñas, había decidido encerrar el pasado y el dolor muy dentro de si misma y centrarse en los niños, se esforzaba cada día por mantener a esos chiquillos, vestidos, alimentados y educados, al principio eran solo veintisiete, una semana después treinta y tres y, para cuando el bebé del barro salió del hospital para unirse a sus filas ya eran cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y un diablillos que ponían de cabeza a la pobre de Axia y las otras siete mujeres que ayudaban en el lugar.

A esa casa hogar llegaban padres de todos lados en busca de sus criaturas, hubo quien los encontró allí a pesar de haberlos perdido en el capitolio o el lejano distrito once, hubo quien nunca los encontró y quien llegó allí con las manos vacías y partió con el corazón lleno al llevarse uno o dos niños en adopción, Ali intentó buscar a las familias de los niños que pudiesen dar razón de su vida anterior, se esforzó por encontrarles hogar, se esforzó por sepultar el pasado que aún dolía debajo de un crudo pero esperanzador futuro, se esforzó en casi todos los aspectos, excepto en uno: Axia.

Tratándose de ella simplemente se dejó llevar, como quien se suelta en la corriente de un río que avanza lentamente, así surgieron los primeros momentos compartidos en igualdad de condiciones, Axia ya no era una esclava, Ali tampoco, había veces en las que caminaban juntas, o se hacían pequeños regalos, Ali aprovechó cualquier enfermedad de Axia para en su convalecencia cambiar roles por vez primera y ser ahora ella quien cuidara de la avox, y así descubrió cuánto le gustaba aquello, cuidar a Axia, cuidar a los niños, parecía el remedio ideal para no pensar en su pasado y construir un futuro diferente.

"Encontraste tu vocación" le había dicho Axia una vez. Ali asintió sonriente.

Entonces ya no pongas peros-murmuró Ali-deja que te cuide ¿Si?

Axia asintió y dejó que la cuidase por mucho más de lo que marcaba su convalecencia. Siguieron así por un buen tiempo, a pasitos de bebé, de niño chiquito como los que daba Roob, el pequeño que cambió la forma en que Ali percibía el mundo, se sintió suave y natural, como las olas que bañaban la orilla de la playa donde por cierto se dieron su primer beso. El beso que cambió de nuevo la vida de Ali alias Vivian, pues le mostró una parte de su avox que no conocía, por primera vez Axia permitió que Ali la viese en plenitud y así fue como la rubia descubrió a una mujer rota por haber participado en una rebelión fallida cuando sólo tenía trece años edad en la que se convirtió en esclava del silencio, por haber sufrido torturas por al menos un año entero ninguna de las cuales fue peor que ver morir a su hermano desangrándose ante sus ojos mientras sus asesinos le preguntaban cosas que ella desconocía, por ser obligada a servir a los poderosos, por lidiar con par de violaciones, por los años que fue avox de Ali y mantuvo sus traumas en encierro, ayudándola a sanar a costa de sí misma... y entre más descubría, Ali la adoraba más, para Axia fue una sorpresa descubrir que todo lo que la cohibía; su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, su mutilación, sus miedos, hacían que Ali se enamorase más de ella, entendió después de mucho, que la forma de sanar que la vencedora usaba era ayudar a los demás, Axia dejó que la cuidara pero nunca dejó de hacer lo mismo.

Unos años más tarde, Gal y Vivian, Axia y Ali en realidad, se casaron, adoptaron al pequeño Roob y a un niño unos años mayor: Ghivahan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Años después de su boda Ali miró por la ventana de su habitación hacia el patio dónde Roob jugaba con su hermana menor, Ahini y los demás niños del orfanato. Trece años habían pasado desde el fin de la guerra, trece años de días felices con los niños jugando en el pasto y días malos de enfermedades inseguridad y muerte. Muchos días diferentes dónde las paranoias recurrentes de Ali comenzaron a mermar pues no encontraban sitio en el sillón los días en los que Ghivahan, Roob y Ahini se amontonaban para que Ali les relatase una historia, muchas noches donde las pesadillas y los gritos sin sonido de Axia no tuvieron tiempo de existir, pues el cuerpo de Ali se cernía sobre ella protegiéndola con sus brazos de cualquier peligro. Pero ese día... ese día fue diferente a todos esos, fue diferente pues trajo consigo una visita inesperada, la que marcaría el inicio del fin.

Acaba de llegar-le informó Ghivahan-es un señor que dice que te conoce.

¿Te dijo su nombre?-

No-Con marcada desconfianza Ali salió a la puerta, allí para su sorpresa había un hombre que nada tenía que ver con el fenotipo de la región, algo sin embargo parecía familiar en su semblante.

¿Señora Darkbloom?-inquiere él.

Así es-la mujer se mantiene frente a Ghivahan, es un mero reflejo para ella proteger a su hijo... como si aquel extraño tuviese un arma en la mano, como si siguiesen en la arena-¿En que puedo ayudarle señor...?

Michelangelo Fitz-El corazón de Ali parece caer hasta sus pies-o Montgomery, como lo prefiera ¿Podemos hablar?-Ali se siente hiperventilar, como la última vez que lo vio, el día de la gira de la victoria, abre y cierra los puños, intentando controlarse.

¿Madre?-Ghivahan se acerca preocupado.

Tu madre-dice Ali entre dientes-tráela...

Pero...-

Ve-ordena

Señora-intenta Mike mientras Ghivahan se aleja corriendo- yo no...

¿Cómo?-inquiere con un gruñido. Luego lo entiende-Plutarch...

No, mi señora-dice el chico-el Sargento Fields de hecho.

¿Qué?-

Déjeme entrar, le explicaré todo-propone. Un correteo se oye antes de que Givahan, vuelva con Axia, otros dos chicos mayores y dos chicas que miran amenazantes a Mike. Axia toma la mano de Ali, esta se aferra al contacto-no hay por que alarmarse...

Niños, vayan a vigilar a los pequeños-pide Ali-y tú... sígueme a mi despacho...

Pero tía Viv...-comienza una de las chicas. Axia levanta la mano solicitando silencio y con señas indica a los chicos que hagan lo que se les pidió.

Mamá...-

Tu también Ghivahan-dice Ali mientras guía a Mike por uno de los pasillos hasta su oficina-Pasa-el hombre lo hace, Ali no puede evitar notar que cojea.

Una secuela de aquel entonces-dice al notar la mirada de la mujer-mala alimentación y un traumatismo grave, nada de lo que el señor Ezra hizo por mí pudo quitarme la cojera-Axia cierra y asegura la puerta- es en cierta manera el recuerdo de dónde vengo.

No he tenido oportunidad de darte mi pésame por él-dice Ali-lo siento.

También lo siento-dice el chico seriamente-reciba mi pésame por su mentora Cashmere-Ali suspira.

Espero no hayas venido sólo a dar pésames-dice la chica-porque podríamos quedarnos aquí toda la tarde... ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Ya se lo dije-murmura el chico sentándose-fue el Sargento Fields.

¿Pero... cómo te encontró?-

Fue al revés-dice el chico-yo lo encontré a él... antes permítame explicarle que yo, comparto con mi difunta hermana y el señor Fitz, el amor por las letras, se me ha dicho que es un poco pronto para ello, pero... he decidido escribir un libro sobre los juegos del hambre... los sextuagésimos sextos juegos del hambre para ser exacto, he viajado por todo Panem buscando familiares de los tributos, verá, no me interesa ver las cintas e interpretar, necesito el enfoque humano de quien como yo, sintió el dolor de esos juegos en carne propia... ya han pasado muchos años pero y yo sé que tal vez si es muy pronto pero no quiero que esto se pierda... la gente puede morir, pero sus ideales y letras no, necesitamos esas letras pues en un futuro nos recordarán que sufrimos por lo mismo... que sangramos y lloramos igual... he hablado con mucha gente ya: los padres de Harrik, el novio y hermano de Jhia, los padres de Lucas, La comandante Marin, el Sargento Fields... pensé que el apartado de la ganadora estaría vacío ya que toda su familia ha fallecido pero entonces él me dijo quién era usted en verdad... y no lo podía creer... usted es, además de mi testimonio estrella es... la única.

¿La única?-inquiere Ali con voz contenida.

Usted recuerda a mi hermana ¿No es así?-

Aria ejercitándose diario en el centro de entrenamiento. Aria vestida de Vaca en el desfile. Aria llorando en la cueva. Aria llamando a Mike en sueños. Aria tirada, desangrandose en el suelo. Asesinada por los mutos... Aria soltando el cadáver de Emily...

Basta-se dice en voz alta mientras intenta contener sus pensamientos-basta

¿Basta?-

No quiero hablarlo-suspira la mujer-promete que no lo contarás... no los necesito en mi puerta, no los necesito... basta-se repite. Mike la mira directamente. Axia toma su mano y acaricia su cabello.

Necesito saberlo-dice el chico-esto no es por mí aunque parezca, es por todos nosotros, su historia nos servirá...

No te servirá-dice Ali intentando refrenar su impulso de correr, de romper a llorar, de gritarle al pobre hermano de Aria... la misma Aria que casi la mata con la jodida lanza...

Por favor, el monumento a sus juegos será edificado dentro de poco tiempo-dice el chico-quiero tener algo suyo, necesito escribir su historia... como jugadora, como rebelde... la gloria de su nombre...

¡Pero que carajo tiene para ustedes la gloria!-explota Ali levantándose mientras se aferra a la mano de Axia-¡¿De que puta gloria me hablas?! ¡¿eh?! ¡Ser vendida como esclava, ser forzada a alegrarte de matar, comer a raudales mientras alguien muere de hambre no es gloria! ¡¿Que ganas con retratar eso?! ¡Dímelo! matar la inocencia que te deja crecer en un distrito al tiempo que asesinas a tu primera víctima, arrancarle la lengua a una niña, consentir las violaciones a un niño que no tiene hogar y azotar a una pequeña para mantener a raya a sus padres no son cosas dignas de ser eternas en papel!

Usted es la vencedora-dice Mike con cuidado-la gente necesita redimir a sus vencedores, necesita oír su historia...

¡¿Quien carajo querría leer de una niña estúpida que creyó que su vida era miserable por tener que casarse con un hombre que no quería? Sin saber que tu hermana debía entregarles su cuerpo a desconocidos solo para que tú vivieras! ¿Quién se interesaría en saber algo de la insulsa que juzgaba a sus padres sin saber que otros hijos vivían sin ellos o cuidándolos aunque no tuvieran esperanzas de vivir?! ¿Quien carajo querría oír que entré a esa campaña solo para buscar la gloria? Solo para escapar como la cobarde que era! y que allí la encontré a ella... quien vino a hacerme pagar todos los corazones que rompí por diversión, toda la maldad que sembré en este mundo, ¡A nadie le importará leer de alguien como yo! ¡Ve y forja un héroe digno de admirar! Enaltece a tu hermana! o Emily la rebelde que se negaba a amar a alguien que no fuese su adorada prometida!, Enaltece a Toby! o a Jhia! ¡No quiero nada de la gente! ¡NO lo necesitan! ¡Yo no necesito esto!

Mi señora...-comienza el chico.

NOO! BASTA!-gruñe Ali-Basta! NO entiendes que no quiero escucharlos de nuevo?! Los escucho en mi mente! me gritan en pesadillas! Veo a tu hermana desangrase frente a mis ojos! veo a Emily morir una y otra vez! y Toby... aún después de tantos años... los veo todos ellos! todos vuelven! todos vuelven...-llora-Todos! todos claman mi vida... todos... no abandonan mis sueños... Spencer... Noel... Lyndon... Jack... Jack era solo un año más pequeño que mi hijo menor...-Axia la intenta envolver en sus brazos pero Ali rehuye el contacto- Fuera de aquí-dice-ambos-Axia la mira-fuera... y tu-añade a Mike-no vuelvas nunca. Si mi nombre se escucha... si mi identidad se sabe... si pones a mis hijos... a todos los niños en peligro... sabrás porqué me convertí en vencedora...-Mike la mira pálido-Fuera! ya!-Axia aprieta su mano antes de marcharse llevándose a Mike consigo. Ali traba la puerta por dentro y respira profundo intentando calmarse sin conseguirlo del todo. ¿Cómo ha vuelto todo con tanta fuerza? ¿Cómo... después de tantos años?... el dolor da paso a la furia y la furia reclama acción de su parte, por eso se escabulle por la ventana y corre a través de los últimos rayos de la tarde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!-brama mientras entra por la puerta abierta de los Fields. Wayne sentado a la mesa la mira, la pequeña bebé en brazos del hombre también.

Tranquila-murmura el hombre a la pequeña-tranquila mi sol...-el sargento mira a Alison de frente.

¡Tu!-gruñe Ali-¡Me delataste con Mike!-él permanece estoico frente a su furia gesto que la enfurece aún más-¡Te confié mi secreto y me traicionaste!-el la mira sin reaccionar-¡¿No tienes nada que decir?!

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste al recordar a Emily?-inquiere Wayne.

¡Hace cinco jodidos minutos!-brama la rubia-por tu culpa! ¡los he recordado a todos!

Su cumpleaños fue hace doce días-dice el hombre-su color favorito era el azul, no solía llamarme cuando tenía pesadillas... azotaron a mi pequeña...

Basta!-gruñe la chica. La bebé en brazos de Wayne la mira con los ojitos muy abiertos-¡¿Se propone torturarme?! ¿Tanto me... odia?

No te odio-dice el hombre-pero eres la única que aún no puede recordarla sin hacerse pedazos, tu no sanaste, Alison, tu encerraste tu dolor, tu culpa, bajo toneladas de felicidad y de buenas acciones, eso no es sanar, eso sigue siendo huir y te deja expuesta, un solo recuerdo, puede volverte al distrito uno, a esa arena, a esa guerra... he intentado decírtelo pero me evades, el chico es de confianza, necesitas desahogarte...

Usted no tiene derecho-dice la chica dolida-a decidir lo que yo necesito...

No-dice él-no lo tengo... ¿Verdad que no amor?-inquiere a la bebé que de inmediato le sonríe como respondiendo a su hechizo-No... pero es lo que ella querría, ella no querría verte sufrir, tus padres tampoco... ningún padre quiere eso para su hija... ¿Verdad que no Annily?-la bebé sonríe de nuevo. A Ali esas sonrisas le pueden, le calman, le recuerdan a las de Ahini, a las de Roob. Es horrible resistir esa felicidad mientras intenta seguir enojada con Wayne-enfrenta tus demonios, Alison, es una purga, no será sencillo, pero... sacar el veneno te asegurará sanar por completo, de una vez por todas-Ali guarda silencio-ahora, si me disculpas... debo acostar a mi nieta... esa eres tú, mi sol-Annily sonríe. Luego Wayne se retira dejándola sola en el salón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vuelven las pesadillas, vuelven a gritarle por las noches, se vuelven peores que nunca, no solo ve a sus muertos, ve a Maya, ve a Axia, a sus hijos, ve a Larah, al marido de esta y a Annily, la pequeña hija de ambos arder en las llamas.

Intenta mitigarlo sin éxito, se le escurren los días y los meses intentando tapar el sol con una lágrima hasta que luego de un tiempo se da cuenta de que es inútil.

¿Mamá?-inquiere Ahini-¿Por que lloras?

No es nada-miente Ali-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?-la niña niega. Ali la mira sorprendida-¿No? ¿Entonces?

¿Me ayudas a enfrentar al monstruo del armario?-inquiere con voz queda como si se avergonzara de ella misma-No puedo dormir...-Ali toma de la mano a su pequeña y ambas inspeccionan a profundidad no solo el armario sino la habitación al completo.

Fuiste muy valiente-dice mientras la arropa para dormir-ahora ves que no hay nada que temer.

Tu también fuiste muy valiente-dice la niña-gracias mami- Ali besa su frente y la arrulla hasta que la niña cae dormida. Solo entonces Ali se levanta y mira el armario cerrado.

Sé valiente...-suspira-no hay nada que temer...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesenta y seis

El frío que le cala hasta los huesos tiene muy poco que ver con el estremecimiento que la recorre al bajar del auto.

Esperen aquí-dice al conductor del vehículo y a Axia. Quienes la obedecen sin rechistar.

Ali camina con cierta dificultad entre la nieve, siente un cosquilleo mitad miedo, mitad adrenalina mientras se aproxima a la rotonda de figuras metálicas que tiene frente a si. Nada más llegar, lo primero que nota es que han dejado el suelo original de cantera, poner una rodilla en el piso le detiene el corazón, le llena los ojos de lágrimas y le acelera los sentidos, el cazador dentro le grita que no ha muerto. La chica se levanta, camina al centro y mira con cautela a su alrededor, allí veintitres estatuas de casi dos metros de alto empotradas en altos pedestales de roca sólida se alzan imponentes e indiferentes al frío que las envuelve, ella está parada donde algún día se alzó una preciosa curnocopia dorada, no obstante ahora no hay más que un número "66" forjado en metal negro bajo sus pies.

El monumento a los muertos de sus juegos.

Ali se toma un tiempo para respirar y contener las lágrimas que la acribillan sin piedad, luego se aproxima a las estatuas que representan a los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros y aunque ha sabido de ellos desde hace tanto tiempo, parece que es la primera vez que los conoce: Galy, Xoha, Yunnia, iIlusion, Tadeus... los tributos del distrito tres, nueve... todos los que se mantuvieron al margen adquieren nombre y los conocidos, ahora tienen una historia, Holden era hijo de un criador de reces, Lyndon tenía una novia que se volvió capitana rebelde para honrar su muerte, Jeannete había sido madre solo unos meses antes, su hijo creció criado por los vecinos de la tributo pues su familia murió al completo en un ataque al distrito siete y el una vez mortífero Harrik es representado como un gigantón sonriente que carga a un niño despectivamente llamado retrasado en el brazo derecho y un perrito de aspecto feliz en el otro.  
Ali avanza y la siguiente placa es para ella un golpe en el estómago.

 _"Hanna Marin y Caleb Rivers,_  
 _Los trágicos amantes del distrito seis"_

 _Tenían una relación desde tres años antes de que ella fuera cosechada. Ella única hija, siempre comprensiva y risueña, fue forzada a abandonar la vida que había aprendido a apreciar el día de su cosecha a los dieciocho años. Él, quien no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, decidió ofrecerse como voluntario para protegerla, a sabiendas de que el lograr su objetivo sería también su condena. La suerte no estuvo de su parte. Les sobrevive Ashley Marin (madre de Hanna, suegra de Caleb) mecánica de andén en su distrito natal, quién se volvió diligente rebelde. Tom Marin alcalde del distrito seis y padre de Hanna falleció en la toma de su distrito durante la rebelión._

Ali observa sus estatuas de metal paradas frente a frente, unidos al nivel de la cintura como dos ramas de un tronco común, mirándose eternamente y se pregunta que habría pasado si ellos hubiesen actuado como Katniss y Peeta ¿La rebelión habría ocurrido casi diez años antes? ¿Era la rebeldía, el desafío, el punto clave? ¿O era algo que Katniss tenía el poder de conseguir y Hanna no? Consciente de que nunca lo sabrá la chica se mueve a la siguiente placa:

 _"Spencer Hastings"_

 _De casta vencedora, Spencer siempre buscó la manera de sobresalir de la sombra de su hermana y encontró en su personalidad, inteligente, piadosa, humana y alegre la diferencia. La suerte no estuvo de su lado. Su hermana la también vencedora Melissa Hastings fue aniquilada en la purga de vencedores, sus padres murieron en la rebelión: ella luchando del lado rebelde, él del lado del capitolio._

Alison mira a Spencer, inmortalizada con el rostro al frente los pies separados y los brazos sujetando las dagas enfundadas en su espalda baja, una manera sutil de decir que era mortífera pero no una asesina loca, la rubia le mira siendo consciente de que esa fue la última vida que se perdió en la arena, la condenada número veintitrés que hizo sonar las trompetas que anunciaron la victoria de Ali, por alguna razón en ese momento lo único que puede recordar es a ella gritando la noche de los sopla hielo, llamando a su hermana mayor a voz de cuello ¿Habría gritado su nombre también al momento de morir? Puede ser, el borboteo de sangre que recuerda cada que piensa en los últimos segundos de sus juegos es todo lo que acude a su mente pero bien pudo haber dicho algo más... palabras que Ali silenció para siempre.

La siguiente estatua es del mismo tamaño que las demás lo cual causa cierta gracia a la ex tributo, pues si en vida hubiesen pedido a los tributos que se acomodasen en círculo, ella sería de las más pequeñas:

 _Aria Montgomery_

 _Huérfana desde los doce años, supo no solo sobrevivir, sino mantener a su hermano pequeño; la persona a la que más quiso en su vida. Aria no era una profesional, pero tuvo determinación desde el día cero, para cumplir la promesa de volver que había hecho a su hermano. En el Capitolio conoció a Ezra Fitzgerald quien además de fungir como su mentor, fue su amigo y posteriormente enamorado por unos cuántos días, la pareja tenía la esperanza de que ella encontrara la forma de volver para poder estar juntos. La suerte no estuvo de su lado. Le sobrevivió Ezra quien le amó hasta su cosecha y posterior muerte en el tercer vasallaje de los veinticinco en el que fue miembro rebelde. Mas, aunque Aria perdió sus juegos, obtuvo la única victoria que deseaba desde mucho antes de ser cosechada: Michelangelo Mongomery su hermano pequeño y escritor de profesión hoy hace más que sobrevivir: vive libre._

Los ojos de Ali se llenan de lágrimas mientras toca la placa helada, está segura de que Mike ha escrito eso, el menor de los Montgomery debe estar involucrado en las semblanzas de los tributos. La chica no puede más que sonreír, ahora más que nunca se alegra de haber permitido que pasara, de confesarle lo poco que le ha confesó a gritos, ve en la historia de Mike y Aria un paralelismo importante de lo que ocurrió muchísimos años atrás con Charlie... la rubia suelta un suspiro mirando a la Aria de metal cuyo rostro y postura delatan una calma absoluta y siente sus propias heridas sanar lentamente.

A la de Aria le siguen las estatuas de Noel, Jack, Danielle, Lucas, Jhia la chica del once... Ali evita con todas sus fuerzas ir a ese colosal hombre pero al final se arma de valor y se planta frente suyo para leer lo siguiente:

 _"Tobias Cavannugh"_

 _Hijo de Marion y Allan, se le conocía por ser un chico amable, justo y honrado que disfrutaba de hacer tallados en madera, criar animales de granja y oír a su madre cantar, fue cosechado en la víspera de su cumpleaños diecinueve. Quienes lo conocieron lo recuerdan como leal, noble y dulce. La suerte no estuvo de su lado. Su madre enloqueció y murió dos días después que él muriese, pues la pena terminó por agravar la condición mental que padecía desde hacía varios años. Su padre murió un mes después de ello._

Frente a la fiel representación del chico que sostiene un hacha de leñador en el hombro con expresión soñadora, Ali cae de rodillas y rompe a llorar. ¿Que fue lo que vio Marion Cavannugh? ¿Vio lo que pasó? Muy probablemente si, Ali no es plenamente consciente de lo que ha hecho hasta ese momento, dónde se da cuenta de que desmembró a un hijo frente a los ojos de su ya de por si rota madre. Llora con lágrimas amargas y heladas, el arrepentimiento y la culpa nunca han sido tan fuertes, tan reales... pasa mucho tiempo hincada pidiendo perdón a alguien que ya no puede escucharla, pero necesita hacerlo, ya no por el chico o su pobre madre, su consciencia ha venido a purificarse y sanar, necesita perdonarse por lo que la rabia la llevó a hacer, necesita dejar de excusar su comportamiento, necesita admitir que mató a ese chico en una forma cruel, que en ese momento no fue más que lo que el capitolio quería: una asesina a sangre fría.

Sigue con el resto de las estatuas hasta que estas se terminan dejando solamente dos. La rubia las mira desde la lejanía, el obelisco que la representa lleva el escudo en la mano izquierda con porte gallardo y una corona en los cabellos ondulados, el de Emily lleva el cabello como si la brisa marina la despeinase y una sonrisa tierna que aún tantos años después sigue doliendo dentro del corazón de la chica, está parada con un porte firme y lleva el tridente que apunta hacia el suelo asido con la mano derecha, toda ella está recreada con un una perfección alucinante: cada forma de su cuerpo, cada cicatriz en su piel de metal, pero no es lo más sobresaliente, no, lo que llama la atención de la rubia en si es que la mano derecha de la Ali y la Izquierda de Emily se tocan al sujetar una placa de metal que cae como un pergamino dónde está escrita la letra de esa canción rebelde que Ali podrá recitar palabra a palabra sin equivocarse hasta el día de su muerte, aquella melodía de cuna que los rebeldes cantaban, esa misma que Ali suele entonar a sus hijos, aquella que Emily le recitó en más de una ocasión para calmar sus miedos y tristezas. No tenía sentido retener las lágrimas, pero quería posponerlo lo más posible así que volteó para mirar su estatua y leyó:

 _"Alison Dilaurentis,_  
 _La vencedora"_

 _Ganadora de los sexagésimos sextos juegos del hambre. Alison entró a los juegos para escapar de un hogar disfuncional, para coronarse y gozar de la gloria, sin embargo al vislumbrar la verdadera naturaleza de los juegos y el capitolio perdió el norte. Fue entonces cuando su amor por Emily Fields tributo del distrito cuatro, la hizo tener una meta diferente: regresarla a casa. La suerte no estuvo de su lado. A la muerte de Emily le siguieron la de su Padre, hermanos y madre, después de que ella intentase humanizar a su pupilo Augustus "El caballero vencedor" y de que tratase de ayudar a gente de otro distrito, aún así inspirada por la rebeldía de Emily y para honrar el sacrificio de sus compañeros, se unió a un grupo que intentaba derrocar al capitolio. Fue la única vencedora del distrito uno que se unió a la conspiración del vasallaje y al no ser cosechada se le encomendó la misión de llevar a un grupo de sabotaje interno en el distrito uno para luego, una vez iniciada la batalla enviarla a dirigir la liberación de las costas en el el distrito cuatro, para cubrirla Acuarius Glumm jefe de agentes de la paz en el capitolio y mano derecha en la purga de vencedores ayudó a fingir su muerte. Alison participó en la liberación de los distritos cuatro, nueve, dos y el capitolio donde presumiblemente encontró la muerte. Su cuerpo como el de miles otros rebeldes nunca fue encontrado._

Definitivamente Mike había escrito todo aquello. Nadie salvo Axia la conocía a ese nivel, nadie nunca habría logrado convertir un par de griteríos y berrinches de vencedora en algo tan sólido, tan digno de ser admirado.

Por último leyó la última placa de todas:

 _"Emily Fields"_

 _Al ser hija, Nieta, bisnieta y tataranieta de rebeldes, Emily llevaba en la sangre el instinto de pelear contra la injusticia, lo que la llevó a presentarse voluntaria por la sobrina de su prometida. Se destacó por su rebeldía y corazón noble a pesar de las circunstancias. Encontró en Alison Dilaurentis una relación especial que le dio luz a sus días en el capitolio y la arena, fue esa luz la que le dio la esperanza más que de volver a ver a sus seres amados, de hacer algo contra el titán que los oprimía. La suerte no estuvo de su lado. Le sobreviven su padre Wayne Fields, su prometida Maya St. Germain conocidos diligentes rebeldes, Larah su sobrina quien se desempeñó como médico durante el levantamiento y la hija de ésta; Annily quien lleva una parte de su nombre en su honor. Su cuñado James St. Germain y Sobrino Balian St. Germain murieron en la toma del distrito cuatro y el capitolio respectivamente._

"...Encontró en Alison dilaurentis una relación especial que le dio luz a sus días en el capitolio y la arena..." Aquello insufló vida en un trozo de corazón que la chica creía muerto para siempre, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar, levantó la vista hacia el gesto suave de la que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida y suspiró, algo sin embargo llamó su atención, tuvo que mirarlo por varios segundos para estar segura de que realmente estaba allí, de que no eran imaginaciones suyas, pero no lo eran: del cuello de aquella Emily de metal colgaba el pequeño rubí que años atrás le había regalado, de golpe entendió por qué el extremado realismo de su escultura, era evidente que Maya había estado a cargo de esos detalles ¿Quién si no? Ali volvió a llorar y a este punto se sorprendía de cuántas lágrimas había podido derramar sin secarse todavía, no podía creer cuánto la quería después de tantos años, cuánto la amaba después de tantas lunas, sin embargo también le sorprendió saber que todo ese amor era diferente que en aquel entonces: no era un simple deseo nada más, se había transformado en un sentimiento de calidez y dulzura perdidos en el tiempo de su memoria.

Sintió de pronto una mano deslizarse por su hombro. Axia había bajado del vehículo y la miraba con un gesto compasivo, no dijo nada pero después de tantos años, Ali tenía entendía que el que estuviese silenciada para siempre no era el motivo, esa era simplemente su manera de ser; dulce, silenciosa y empática.

Ya casi he terminado-le notifica limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas heladas con las mangas de su súerter. Axia asiente antes de mirar el obelisco de Emily y dar un apretón de confianza a una de las manos de Ali. Luego se marcha de allí.

De entre sus ropas saca una rosa acuática y la pone a los pies de la muchacha antes de suspirar, entiende después de tantos años lo que Wayne intentaba decirle... no, siempre lo ha entendido, solo que ahora lo ha aceptado. Aceptar, perdonar y sanar.

Ali mira a su alrededor y por primera vez se permite pensar que no sobrevivió a costa de ellos, sino gracias a ellos, gracias a sus muertes, pero no lo piensa como una tortura, no más, al contrario, lo mira como un regalo, como un compromiso.

" _honre a mis niños_ " había escrito Ashley Marin en aquella carta que Ali aún guardaba " _tenga una larga y fructífera vida_ "

Perdón y gracias-murmura a la nada-no los decepcionaré, haré lo mejor que pueda. Lo prometo.

Sería compasiva como Aria, inteligente como Spencer, admirable como Hanna, leal como Emily... sería un poco de todos, sería ella misma...

Ali se levantó con aire renovado, se marchó intentando dejar detrás sus miedos detrás, sabía que su sanación no llegaría de un segundo a otro, pero ya podría sentirla llegar, como quién presiente la primavera después del largo invierno, las estatuas habían dejado de ser veintitrés anclas en su barca que tiraban de ella a los abismos, ahora eran remos que la impulsaban hacia adelante, para que se adentrase allí, al mar infinito, al mar desconocido.

Ali se alejó de aquel lugar sujetando la mano de Axia consciente de que tal como había hecho con su hija lo mejor era enfrentar a los monstruos y más que eso, ella los había vencido dentro de la arena, fuera de ella y dentro de su consciencia; no tendría nada más que temer.

Después de todo, ella era la vencedora.

 **-Fin-**


	74. Agradecimientos

Ahora si, tan-tan (fin en serio).

Agradecimientos.

Y hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirles, pero creo que lo primordial sería **GRACIAS**

muchas, muchas gracias, en negritas, mayúsculas y fuente arial 452 por su paciencia, por sus lecturas, por sus votos, sus comentarios y por soportarme en mis alocados ritmos de publicación XD Ha sido un año (porque sí, ayer día veintisiete de junio se cumplió un año de la publicación del primer capítulo) complicado para mí en muchos aspectos, ha sido desafiante y uno de estos desafíos era principalmente terminar por primera vez un fanfic de más de un capítulo, algo que he logrado y de lo que me siento totalmente orgullosa, aun si los cuatro capítulos "lo que pasó después" fueron algo apresurados debido a problemas personales, ustedes también deberían sentirse orgullosos y orgullosas porque han leído un aproximado total de 125,974 palabras... siempre he creído que no es estrictamente cierto que la juventud ya no lee, es solo que ahora la lectura toma muchas y muy diversas formas... pero en fin.

Me gustaría agradecer a todos y todas los que votaron, en este fic, los que comentaron y de más, especialmente a abigailcastro2504 , PFLELSnata y mich7641 en wattpad y a Chobits3 en fanfiction por su constante participación en diferentes puntos de este fic, también te agradezco a ti, lector y lectora anónimo, que lees sin votar, poner favorito o dejar comentario, gracias, te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor :3

Mis disculpas si este arco argumental dañó sus ships, o sea mis disculpas a todos porque me cargue a todas las parejas canónicas XD en especial a kvegapacheco y itsPaulaMP15 sepan que no fue personal, simplemente el arco de la historia que quería manejar era romántico/dramático/trágico pero si aún así algunos de ustedes quedaron con un amargo sabor de boca (punto para mí porque la tragedia si funcionó xD) igual deberían leer el siguiente apartado...

*Publicidad*

Si llegaste aquí por PLL... por alguna de las ships en específico y quieres sanar el trago amargo tengo para compensarte lo siguiente:

Haleb shippers, el oneshot frente a frente

Spoby shippers , el songfic In my blood

Emison shippers, el oneshot redención

Todos en mi perfil por si desean consultarlos :3

Para los Ezria shippers solo tengo mis disculpas XD porque aunque he escrito otra historia de ellos (Escribe, escritor) dudo mucho que les quite el amargo sabor de boca XD

Y si están aquí (o estuvieron aquí) por la temática referente a los juegos del hambre... Stay tunned (? porque pienso hacer un proyecto al respecto que igual y les interesa.

Una vez más muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo, no importa si estás desde el día cero o si lo encontraste mucho después de que se dio por finalizada esta historia, no importa si es la primera vez que me lees o es repetición (que valor la verdad... XD): Gracias.

Hasta otra.

Kisses

-OA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿De verdad has llegado aquí? ¿Neta? #Flojera pero bueh... bancarse mis agradecimientos bíblicos y mi autopromoción debe tener recompensa ¿No crees?

Para separar perspectivas en ciertos capítulos del fic usé cosas como estas:

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y así, perdida frente alguna de estas lineas hay una letra "A"

Si la encuentras y eres el primero en dejarme en un comentario: el nombre del capitulo y entre qué párrafos está, te regalaré un one shot o una viñeta de lo que gustes.

Si eres un anonimo, también puedes jugar, dejando comentario con tu respuesta y petición ya sea aquí o en mi cuenta de twitter ( obsidianaaurea)

suerte!

ahora si bye.

-Obsidiana


	75. Bonus: ¿Y si?

**Hola, yo de nuevo.**

 **Para quien lo sepa (y para quien no) al final del último capitulo puse una pequeña dinámica, mediante la cual MariaIsabelCardonaAg ganó un Oneshot sobre lo que fuera. El eje que eligió fue tan sencillo como interesante "Que hubiera pasado si Spencer hubiera ganado los juegos?" digo sencillo pero en realidad para mí no lo fue, entre problemas con mi beta y estancamientos de inspiración, siento que me he tardado dos millones de años en terminarlo, además salió más oscuro y largo de lo que pensé que saldría... Como sea, Spencer como vencedora fue algo que yo no llegué a considerar, para mí ganaban Ali o Aria, pero fue interesante imaginarlo XD. En fin les dejo con la historia que da por concluida esta aventura.**

 **María, Muchas gracias por tus lecturas, por tenerme paciencia (más que nada XD) y ojalá que te agrade.**

-o0o-

 ***En el foso, justo después de la muerte de Aria Mongomery***

Debería cortarte los brazos y mirarte desangrar-escupe Spencer. Ali se voltea levemente y aún herida la mira con furia-no pareces tan mortífera ahora-dice mientras pasa sobre el escudo y la espada que la chica ha soltado al caer, luego sin más la toma de los cabellos, está dispuesta a obligarla a subir hasta dejarla hincada a la altura de la corona dorada para luego decapitarla, pero algo la detiene. Es una simple corazonada, un vil presentimiento, por un segundo quiere ceñirse a su sanguinario y teatral plan original, pero al momento siguiente algo grita en su interior "sólo mátala!". No está segura de que hacer. ha decidido hincarla frente a la corona cuando siente el impulso con más fuerza; así que sin más, desenfunda una de las dagas en su cintura y le rebana el largo del cuello con un simple y fluido movimiento. La sangre de Ali brota al momento en un chorro que discurre de una manera antinatural, para luego serenarse, la chica intenta jalar aire con desesperación pero es inútil. Con otro movimiento simple, Spencer hunde la daga a la altura del oído de la rubia, el asqueroso sonido de ruptura al penetrar en el hueso hace mella en la chica del dos, pero el daño está hecho; Alison cae muerta por las escalinatas de piedra.

Las trompetas suenan, desde los altavoces distribuidos al rededor de la arena, se oyen con fuerza los vitores de la multitud. Claudius no habla pues, espera a que Spencer acceda a la petición de la gente que le grita desde el capitolio: "tómala" corean "tómala". la chica del dos camina con tortuosa lentitud hacia la corona de metal dorado y con delicadeza la coloca sobre sus sienes. La multitud brama aún más, si es posible.

Damas y caballeros!-grita Claudius por encima del barullo-Les presento a Spencer Hastings del distrito dos, la vencedora de los sexagésimos sextos juegos del hambre!-la multitud brama nuevamente mientras Spencer mira el panorama a su alrededor; nunca un episodio en su vida había resultado tan surreal, se sentía como en un sueño, donde sabes que nada es verdadero, pero no puedes detener el curso de los eventos, así que simplemente te ciñes a un pensamiento, a un sentimiento porque sabes que en algún momento despertarás. Así que eso mismo hace Spencer; piensa en su hermana, en sus padres, en Alex y procura alejar la mirada de los cadáveres que se desangran a sus pies. La chica sonríe y grita de euforia mientras levanta las manos; está en lo correcto cuando lo hace, el show no ha terminado, ella lo sabe, las cosas serán complicadas, sin embargo, sabe que puede lograrlo, se sabe fuerte, se sabe el peón que llegó a coronarse, ahora ella es la reina absoluta.

No importa si su trono está manchado de sangre.

-Fin de los Juegos del hambre-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esperanza

La nevada que cae por todo el distrito parece inhumana, tanto que Ken Dilaurentis entre su pena y la nieve, a penas logra avanzar para llegar al palacio de justicia dónde los Khan ya lloran a su hijo más joven. Cuando llega, un guardia de la paz lo guía hacia el otro lado de la amplia estancia, dónde sin más recibimiento que los lloriqueos de la señora Khan y la nieve cayendo de fondo por una de las ventanas, han dejado un simple cajón de madera. Basta que Ken deslice su mano por el áspero material para saber que su pequeña hija no está cómoda allí dentro; Ali detestaba lo áspero, la mezclilla era corriente para su piel de princesa, el satén, la cachemir o el cuero curtido con un suave revestimiento le parecía más apropiado... aunque duda mucho poder conseguirlos para ella. El hombre espera la llegada de Jason al lado del cuerpo de su hija, mientras el señor Khan y su hijo mayor, Eric, se llevan los restos de Noel, la mujer se marcha llorando detrás de ellos.

Kenneth espera por lo que parecen siglos mientras la nieve que cae del cielo oscuro se sigue apilando en el exterior de las ventanas, a la par que espera, ora y a la par que ora, rememora con parsimonia los juegos de su hija, las muertes, la esperanza, Emily Fields... Toby Cavanaugh, y al final de todo, Spencer Hastings alzándose victoriosa. Sólo unos segundos habrían bastado para traer a su niña a casa, solo un movimiento... pero eso no ocurrió.

Ken levantó la vista cuando las puertas se abrieron, observó a Jason entrar parsimonioso y para su sorpresa, Jessica entró después del chico.

Ha tomado tiempo llegar-dice Jason a modo de disculpa-la ciudad está enterrada en nieve, no recuerdo una tormenta así en todo lo que llevo de vida...

¿Qué haces aquí?-inquiere Ken a la mujer sin ningún preámbulo.

Sólo quería despedirme-dice-también es mi hija

Es curioso que recuerdes eso ahora...-

Aquí no, por favor-gruñe Jason por lo bajo-¿No pueden estar en paz una sola tarde? Fue esta clase de cosas lo que la llevó a eso-dice señalando el ataúd-fuimos nosotros... nosotros matamos a Charlie y la matamos a ella-ambos miran a su hijo sorprendidos por sus crudas palabras-¿Podemos al menos intentar hacer algo diferente con el bebé?-Ken y Jessica se miran culpables ¿Realmente han sido ellos? Si, muy seguramente si, la culpa que siempre ha estado allí pero que nunca fue aceptada recae de pronto en sus hombros con una fuerza demoledora. ¿Pueden cambiar lo ocurrido? No.

Podemos intentarlo-dice Jessica tomando con cuidado la mano de Jason, ambos miran a Kenneth hasta que este se acerca para abrazar a su hijo y a su mujer.

Debí abrazarla esa última vez-murmura el hombre con voz rota. Nadie responde, sólo se abrazan más fuerte, como si pudiesen sostener los pedazos de lo que queda de su familia. Ali nunca ha de saberlo y a nadie más ha de importarle, pero su partida ha dado una esperanza al pequeño niño que nacerá en una noche en medio de una tormenta como esa y que tendrá los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules curiosos y atrevidos.

Justo como los que solía tener ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gira de la victoria

La gira de la victoria despegó en una mañana nevada en el distrito uno. Spencer, orgullosa al lado de su hermana observó de refilón a la familia de Noel; a la de Ali, por otro lado, los miró con descortés curiosidad; su padre la miraba serio y adusto, el hermano mayor no se dignó a mirarla pero la madre, la madre, oh, ella la asesinó con la mirada; rabia, dolor y mucho odio fue lo único que Spencer recibió de esos ojos. Y por extraño que parezca, la chica se quedó allí: mirándola como hipnotizada hasta que su hermana la tomó de la mano y entre vitores protocolarios entraron al edificio de justicia.

No los mires así-sugirió Melissa

¿Por qué no?-inquiere Spencer-¿Fui grosera?

No es por eso-las chicas se miran-hace mucho fue dicho, que si miras dentro del abismo, el abismo mira dentro de ti, créeme, no quieres que eso ocurra.

No hablan más del tema y aunque Spencer confía en su hermana, parece que el abismo la llama en todos lados; los ojos de los familiares del tributos del tres, en los del padre de Emily, en los de los hermanos de la chica del cinco... la visión de la madre de Hanna, sola en el estrado es casi tan dolorosa como la de Caleb y su estrado vacío, A penas es capaz de mirar al padre de Toby, quien está solo, luce cansado y aunque la chica quisiera obviarlo, es la imagen viva de su hijo, por un momento, mientras lo observa la chica se pregunta si así habría lucido el muchacho después de algunos años, más aún, deja volar su imaginación y se pregunta, si así luciría Toby en algún universo alternativo, dónde ellos tuviesen un futuro juntos. Niega para apartar ese pensamiento mientras da el discurso que ha escrito en una de sus tarjetas y consciente de que esos pensamientos lo la llevarán a ningún lado, se limita a seguir el protocolo el resto de la gira.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Coronación

Melissa, quien no cabe de orgullo en las fiestas, las entrevistas y todas las celebraciones a dónde acuden, se desliza orgullosa presumiendo a su hermana con cuanta gente se le cruza en la fiesta posterior a la coronación, no hay espacio para peleas y rivalidades, Spencer lo sabe, pero aún así no puede evitar sentir que su hermana vuelve a intentar robarle la atención que ha conseguido a base de sudor y sangre.

¿Spencer?-la chica voltea para encarar a Melissa que se acerca sonriente con su elegante vestido azul, cosido con cientos de diamantes entrecruzados en el pecho-¿Me permites un segundo?-la chica asiente mientras se despide cortésmente de dos hombres elegantes que se han confesado admiradores suyos y pone atención en su hermana-Spen-dice emocionada-quiero presentarte a dos personas muy importantes-la chica encuentra junto a su hermana a dos mujeres: una rubia de aspecto típico capitolino extravagante y la otra pelinegra, de estatura baja y aspecto más bien sobrio-Ella es la vigilante Drake-la rubia asiente y besa su mejilla dos veces.

Un placer, vencedora-murmura la chica rubia con un tono triste-por favor, llámame Cece.

Y ella-interrumpe Melissa sonriente-es la Vigilante jefe de tus juegos; Mona Vanderwaal- la mujer le asiente con frívola elegancia, como queriendo pasar desapercibida, pero Spencer baja la vista y la mira directamente por varios segundos; No debe ser mucho más grande que ella, es notablemente más baja en estatura y con muy poca masa muscular comparada incluso con la pequeña Aria... y aún así, ella y sus vigilantes habían hecho de su vida un infierno por diez jodidos días.

Mis felicitaciones por su triunfo-dice con voz calmada-ha probado ser digna- Los ojos de Spencer llamean por un segundo, un sólo golpe, un sólo golpe de su poderoso brazo derecho...

Me gustaría tener una palabra con usted-interrumpe Cece poniéndose en medio de las mujeres.

Estoy algo ocupada así que...-

Lo sé, lo siento-interrumpe la rubia-no le molestaría si no fuese importante, es sobre... Alex.

¿Alex?-Spencer se exprime el cerebro, pero por más que lo intenta no recuerda a ninguna persona con ese nombre-¿Qué Alex?

Alguien con quien comparte algunas cosas...-Spencer la miró sin entender. Melissa también parecía desubicada.

...como cromosomas?-completa Mona-y un fenotipo idéntico-la mente de Spencer se ilumina de pronto: su gemela.

Ah si!-dice sonriente-¿Vamos al balcón?-la rubia asiente y ambas dejan a Melissa y Mona hablando en medio de la fiesta. Spencer pide a los asistentes que le dejen un balcón vacío y ellos acceden amablemente, emocionada, ella cierra las puertas y mira a Cece quien se ha acomodado en la barandilla de mármol que las separa de una caída de varios metros.

Entonces... ¿Su nombre es Alex?-inquiere la chica a la rubia quien de pronto parece muy poco interesada de estar allí-¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Eras tú el contacto que dijo que tenía, el que me ayudaría a ganar?

Yo...-la rubia suspira mientras clava la vista en la distancia, allá dónde los edificios del capitolio brillan ostentosamente-yo soy su hermana, media hermana en realidad, compartimos madre...

también eres mi familia-asiente Spencer mirando a la lejanía-¿Porqué ella no está aquí?

Está muerta-le suelta sin más. Algo en el estómago de la Hastings menor parece retorcerse en incomodidad y tristeza-su contacto para salvarte era ella misma, ella era vigilante como yo, ella te ayudó hasta que... hasta que Snow lo descubrió-No dice más, Spencer no es capaz de pronunciar palabra, ¿Era en serio? ni una oportunidad de conocerse, ni una oportunidad de abrazarse, diablos, de no ser por esta rubia, jamás habría sabido su nombre. ¿Es que la vida siempre es así de injusta?

No sé que decir-farfulla la chica después de un rato-¿Mamá... lo está tomando bien?

No-responde-no lo tomó bien, ya estaba algo enferma ¿Sabes? No le hizo nada bien la noticia...

Entonces ambas...-Cece asiente-lo siento mucho...

No es tu culpa-responde la rubia-es la culpa de este maldito sistema-sisea. Los ojos de Spencer se abren como platos ¿Maldecir al capitolio en la mismísima residencia del presidente Snow? ¿De qué iba esa chica?

No deberías decir eso...-intenta Spencer. Pero la chica la fulmina con la mirada.

¿Te parece que me quede algo por perder?-inquiere furiosa.

No, yo...-Spencer no sabe como reaccionar-lo siento.

como sea, sólo quería informártelo, para que no la esperes-Spencer asiente-y no esperes gran cosa de mi...

Lo entiendo-dice ella-tómate el tiempo que necesites-Cece asiente y se dispone a irse, sin embargo cuando abre las puertas del balcón, se voltea levemente hacia la vencedora para decir con claridad:

mi hermana murió por mano del presidente, él es el único ganador de esta mierda de juegos...-la chica la mira con el gesto torcido-no lo olvides; honrala- Spencer asiente y Cece se va. La vencedora se queda en el balcón por varios minutos, no siente el dolor de la pérdida, aunque su gemela y madre hayan perecido y lo cierto es que por muchos años no lo sentirá, no hasta el momento final de su existencia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abismo

La vida de Spencer se vuelve una delicia; no falta ni lo esencial, ni lo banal, se independiza y se mueve a su propia casa en la villa de los vencedores no lejos de Melissa, entre las propiedades de Enobaria y Lyme . Con precaución intenta contactar con Mike Montgomery hermano de su alguna vez aliada sin embargo al saber de su adopción, se aleja; claramente el chico no tendrá ningún problema y definitivamente ella no quiere generarle alguno, ahora que es hijo de Ezra Fitz, el mentor y vencedor que siempre amó a Aria, está segura que nada va a faltarle.

Los años le sonríen en muchas maneras; pues aunque no lo parezca, los motivos para sonreír en la villa de vencedores del distrito dos son abundantes si se saben buscar con cuidado, ella no se hunde en depresión, drogas y paranoia como los vencedores de otros distritos, ella es mucho más fuerte que eso; su rutina de ejercicio, de ayuda a los pobres, orfebrería y entrenamientos diarios surte muchos frutos durante los años que se desempeña como mentora, sin embargo, es exactamente en esa época tan caótica del año, cuando su precioso dique de felicidad se resquebraja un poco cada vez: puede ver a los niños voluntarios y elegidos cruzar dando bandazos el mismo camino por el que ella desfiló, en una u otra generación le parece ver a sus compañeros; a un musculoso Harrik, a un sensible Toby, a una Emily dispuesta a morir por sus hermanos, a una Aria que no deja de pelear aunque ha perdido las piernas, pues aún se cree capaz de volver a los brazos del amor de su vida... incluso a una Alison, ruda y engreída pero con un corazón de oro que los años se encargarán de desvanecer. Son esas noches de capitolio y festividad, en las que no puede conciliar el sueño, así que baja a beber de cuando en cuando, Melissa la encuentra en mal estado una que otra vez pero nunca se lo reprocha, es más, la lleva a su cuarto y la tumba en la cama, es en una de esas noches cuando se lo pregunta:

-¿Tu no te sientes mal por ellos?-Melissa se voltea a verla, Spencer intenta enfocarla con sus sentidos nublados por el alcohol.

-No-dice-no es nuestro trabajo sentir pena por ellos, tienen a todos los distritos para eso, nosotros sólo tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo y si tienen que vivir, vivirán.

Melissa deja la habitación, las palabras mueren en el frío aire acondicionado pero no se difuminan en la brumosa mente de Spencer. A partir de entonces nunca lo harán, porque después de tantos años ha entendido lo que Melissa quiso decirle en su gira de la victoria; la barbarie y brutalidad de los juegos la han hecho insensible al dolor, han convertido esa empatía en nada, han vivido tan cerca de la crueldad y la muerte por tanto tiempo, que ya no es más que otro amanecer en un cielo despejado. Melissa ha mirado en el abismo y el abismo dentro de ella. No es un abismo literal, pero puede verlo en los ojos de cada ferviente admirador de los juegos del hambre, al vitorear cada vez que se derrama sangre, puede verlo y se da cuenta de que no quiere ser así, que desea evitarlo.

No se trata de aborrecer los juegos, sino de jugarlos de otra manera, se sorprende cuando reconoce qué hay más allá de las pesadillas y el estrés postraumático que la arena le dejó, ella entiende la naturaleza de los juegos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cena

¡Ya se los digo!-gruñe Jacobson mientras masca un muslo de pollo-¡Esa niña ganará! ¡Será una mina de oro!

Está sobrevalorada-puntualiza Melissa con acidez.

No lo sé-suspira Brutus-tiene las encuestas a su favor...

Tiene a Cinna, sólo eso-gruñe Enobaria-su vestido de lucesitas no le ayudará a rebanar gargantas...

Olvidas su once-recuerda Jacobson después de tomar un trago de vino-ON-CE -recalca-¿Que carajo habrá hecho? ¿No puedes decirlo, Seneca? ¿Ni una pequeña pista?-Los comensales miran al flamante vigilante en jefe quien luce orgulloso.

Lo siento, Igus-dice-no puedo-el hombre da un puñetazo en la mesa con desánimo. Melissa rueda los ojos ante tal actitud y Spencer sonríe por lo bajo-pero sí diré que no es sobrevalorada, perdona que te contradiga, Melissa querida-ambos se miran pero ella hace un gesto dejándole ver que el comentario no la ofende en lo absoluto-esa chiquilla... tiene fuego en los ojos y Peeta amor en las venas, voy a darle a este capitolio, los mejores juegos de su historia-todos brindan por ello, aunque el se adelanta a decir-después de sus sesenta y seis claro-añade mirando a Mona quien ha pasado casi toda la cena en silencio.

¿Que piensa usted de Katniss, Madame Vanderwaal?-inquiere Spencer quien tampoco ha hecho mucho por hablar. Todos guardan silencio para escucharla. Ambas mujeres encuentran sus miradas por un segundo antes de que ella responda.

Es... interesante-dice al fin-puedo ver... lo mismo que tú Seneca, ella tiene fuego... quizá demasiado, deberás ser cuidadoso.

Lo seré-asegura el hombre-mañana mismo lo verán ¡La primera historia de un trágico amor en los juegos del hambre!-los comensales sonríen y brindan a la salud de Seneca y de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre que inician la siguiente mañana. Spencer sigue la corriente pero no puede estar tranquila, siente la piel de gallina y extrañas ganas de salir de allí. Tarda un segundo en reconocerlo pero al siguiente sabe que no se ha equivocado: después de tantos años, vuelve a tener miedo.

Un miedo que además resulta ser justificado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Malos presentimientos

Spencer y Melissa ven desde su balcón privado la coronación de Katniss y Peeta, el ambiente es mayoritariamente festivo, pero la vencedora más joven, no está para nada contenta.

Algo malo pasa aquí-dice la chica a su hermana mayor-¿Dos vencedores? ¿Tienes idea de cómo de estúpidos se han visto? ¡Seneca, Snow y los juegos han quedado como idiotas! Habrá repercusiones-dice y al observar la quietud de Melissa bufa-¿Porqué no estás preocupada?

No es nuestra responsabilidad-dice con simpleza-Seneca Crane pagó por ello, fue su error, ahora todo está saldado.

¿Seneca... está muerto?-inquiere Spencer.

No tienes nada de que preocuparte-dice ella-nosotras no hicimos a esos ridículos vencedores, él si, y pagó por lo que hizo.

No lo sé-Spencer mira a los coronados con una horrible sensación en el estómago-quizá nos afecte a todos-y luego como reticiente suelta un-¿No haz escuchado los... rumores sobre los distritos?

No-Melissa la mira con furia contenida antes de añadir-y tú tampoco. Sólo deja a este mundo ser y disfruta lo que tienes; te lo has... NOS lo hemos ganado.

Spencer piensa responder pero antes de ello, la puerta se abre, dejando entrar a una joven avox de cabellos castaños que le entrega un sobre con elegancia. La vencedora más joven lo recibe y lo abre allí mismo, el contenido la deja paralizada:

 _"Tu instinto cazador no ha muerto ¿O sí Spencer? Haz caso de él: Huye_

 _-A"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vasallaje

Spencer intenta concentrarse pero no lo logra, aquel mensaje que puso en palabras sólidas sus pensamientos la noche de la coronación baila en su memoria, una y otra vez durante varios de sus días se plantea hacer caso y huir, hace y des hace la maleta, pero siempre se detiene por uno que otro motivo superficial, meses después, justo cuando ha decidido hacerlo, cuando arma la maleta por enésima vez y está por persuadir a su hermana de que la acompañe es cuando el vasallaje es anunciado.

Lo primero que siente es shock, un shock tan profundo que la sepulta por varios días. Luego, cae en un espiral de ansiedad y paranoia. Esta vez no hay rutina que la salve, no hay manera, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarse, ni siquiera los dulces sueños, con Toby a su lado logran tranquilizarla cuando consigue dormir, la traición a la única promesa que el capitolio no había roto para con los ciudadanos de su distrito es el colmo para Melissa, Brutus y Enobaria, la mayoría estpá enojado, sediento de vanganza pero para Spencer ha sido más que eso; ha roto algo dentro de ella, es la materialización de una pesadilla.

La chica pasa sus meses entrenando con su hermana más por inercia y obligación que por creer que puede tener una oportunidad de ir. Aquello parece ser más de lo que su cerebro está dispuesto a aceptar.

No temas-dice Melissa-hemos hecho esto antes, lo podremos volver a hacer.

No estoy segura-y es verdad, no lo está. ¿Cómo ganó sus juegos? ¿Cuál fue la estrategia? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Ha vuelto a ver las cintas grabadas entonces, ha vuelto a la arena, a las muertes, a todo... pero no logra encontrar el factor que convirtió su confusión en oro. Para su buena suerte, no tiene que averiguarlo, Enobaria es sorteada como vencedora y parece orgullosa de estar dentro. Spencer aguanta lo suficiente su máscara de frialdad para que nadie note su alivio (aún tiene una reputación que mantener) pero al entrar a su casa, se desploma consciente de que no habría sido capaz de sobrevivir a aquel suicidio otra vez.

La chica apenas mira los juegos, el ambiente es muy tenso y aunque ella no entiende, intuye el porqué; los guardias de la paz se entrenan a marchas forzadas, las minas extraen minerales, y rocas de más, parece que los edificios importantes se fortifican, la policía se duplica, si ella tuviera que adivinar, pensaría en el levantamiento del sinsajo... pero la simple posibilidad parecía tan ireal que no se atrevió a considerarla seriamente.

Hasta la noche en la que se la llevaron.

No entiendo nada-murmura Spencer mientras sale de su casa en mitad de la noche-¿A dónde vamos?

jHága el favor de subir al convoy!-repite el agente de paz.

No hasta que me digas que rayos está pasando-gruñe la chica rehusandose a subir.

¿Spencer?-la voz de Su madre suena desde dentro del auto blindado.

¡¿Mamá?!-

Sube, nos lo explicarán-promete-tu padre dijo que eran confiables- La menor de las hermanas mira cautelosa a los guardias y luego entra. Apenas lo hace la pesada puerta se cierra.

¿Que está pasando?-inquiere sentándose a lado de Melissa quien también se encuentra allí, con cara estoica. Rápidamente la vencedora mayor engancha su brazo al de su hermana para acercarla más.

Buenas noches señoritas, señora Hastings-dice un hombre desde la cabina del comboy-lamentamos mucho el inconveniente de despertarlas y transportarlas a esta hora...

No necesito sus disculpas-gruñe Melissa-quiero que se explique ahora.

¿Recuerdan el final de los juegos?-inquiere-¿Cuando Katniss disparó y todo se fue a negro?-las mujeres asienten mientras el convoy arranca-Parece que escaparon; Katniss y Peeta... parece... que eran ciertos los rumores de... rebelión...

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-inquiere Spencer cada vez más nerviosa.

Tenemos información de que los rebeldes han atacado las casas de los vencedores del distrito uno-dice el hombre-nos pidieron ponerlas a resguardo en el capitolio, sólo como una medida preventiva.

¿Y papá?-inquiere Spencer.

Ya lo sabes-suspiró su madre-se ha quedado en los cuarteles. ¿Cierto?

Cierto-afirma el hombre-el capitán Hastings está convencido de que es imposible que este distrito caiga en el juego de los otros, pero está de acuerdo con la medida; no va a tomar ningún riesgo, que implique ponerlas en peligro a ustedes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inesperado

El viaje en convoy es incómodo a rabiar, pero de alguna manera Spencer logra quedarse dormida recargada en el hombro de Melissa. Sus sueños son por demás extraños; una mezcla de paisajes de sus juegos, con imágenes pintadas en las galerías del Capitolio, puede ver a Aria, asociada a los grandes valles del distrito diez, puede ver a Emily en el mar, A Hanna en las montañas rocosas que rodean las grandes ensambladoras del seis, incluso a Ali entre la nieve, pero más que nada, puede soñar con Toby, lo sueña vivo, lo sueña feliz, en algún bosque perdido del distrito siete, un lugar donde nunca envejecerá, dónde tallará la madera hasta hacer formas nítidas y hermosas. Un lugar dónde ambos podrán estar juntos.

Sus sueños se ahogan entre el humo que entra a su garganta y luego a sus ojos cuando los abre, oye disparos en la lejanía, pero no puede moverse, es consiente de la figura de su madre a su derecha y de Melissa quien se mueve levemente a su izquierda. La puerta se abre, una ráfaga de aire frío la impacta y la hace voltear; difuminados entre la distorsión de la realidad, Spencer puede ver a los hombres encapuchados que arrojan a su madre fuera del vehículo, los mismos a los que no les importa pisarla, si en el proceso pueden jalar a la pequeña vencedora fuera. Spencer aún sumida en su aturdimiento, no reacciona, sólo sale hacia la fría noche mientras siente como Melissa es obligada a bajar también. Ambas vencedoras son arrastradas lejos del auto.

¡Mis hijas!-gime Verónica desde el suelo atrayendo la atención de los guardias-mis hijas...-intenta incorporarse, más regresa al piso justo después de una detonación.

¡No tenías que hacer eso!-gruñe un guardia al hombre que disparó-¡Pudimos haberla utilizado!-el otro está por responder cuando Spencer grita. grita al ver la sangre de su madre alimentando el suelo de la carretera vieja, grita de desesperación como gritó al ver a Toby morir, de rabia, de impotencia, no hay manera de que alguien pueda callarla, no hasta que siente un potente golpe en la nuca y cae desmayada al instante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una pregunta

Spencer abre los ojos en un sencillo cuarto de concreto, a penas iluminado por la luz de una lámpara blanca empotrada en una de sus húmedas paredes.

¿Qué...-

¿Spencer?-la voz de Melissa le llega trémula desde algún punto de la habitación que la chica no logra ubicar-enfrente tuyo, idiota-es cierto, su hermana se encuentra sentada varios metros frente a ella.

ven-pide Spencer-me siento mareada, no.. no me puedo mover...

Estás encadenada-responde la chica-ambas lo estamos, los rebeldes debieron atacar el convoy mientras dormíamos...-finalmente Spencer mueve sus brazos mirándolos con curiosidad, los grilletes tintinean suavemente.

Maldición...-las puertas se abren, un par de mujeres entran a la sala caminando sin mirarlas hasta que llegan frente a Spencer, ambas dan la espalda a Melissa.

Señorita Hastings-dice una de ellas-diga lo que sabe del movimiento rebelde.

¿Qué?-inquiere esta contrariada.

Sabemos de su interés en Michelangelo Montgomery hoy insurgente rebelde-dice la mujer-sabemos de Cece Drake su media hermana prófuga, de su correspondencia con Blight del distrito ocho... y su "preocupación" por los pobres de su distrito así que hable, será lo mejor para usted... y su hermana.

¿Blight?-inquiere Melissa desde el fondo-¿Cece Drake? ¿Miche... quién?

Mi compañera de juegos, Aria me pidió que cuidase a su hermano-dice Spencer con calma-eso quise hacer, pero me detuve cuando supe que él sería adoptado, no quería causarle problemas, Cece Drake me informó de la muerte de mi madre biológica y mi hermana gemela, no he sabido más de ella-dice-sólo escribí a Blight dos veces; una para que lleváse flores a la tumba de Toby y otra para agradecer el gesto. La gente de mi distrito sólo me importa, solíamos ser los mismos.

Parece que tiene todas sus respuestas muy bien planeadas-dice la mujer-¿Qué me dice de los reportes rebeldes que señalan su puerta como punto de encuentro para intercambio de información?

Falso-responde Spencer.

¿Y porqué descubrimos un sótano secreto en su propiedad con información de ese tipo?-Spencer se quedó helada.

No-dice convencida-alguien debió ponerlo allí... esto, no es cierto, es una trampa, una broma ¿verdad?

No lo es-responde la mujer-háble ahora, o... la haremos hablar.

No, paren-dice Spencer incrédula-jamás traicionaría al capitolio que me ha dado tanto...

¡Que te ha dado tanto!-bufa la mujer-Sé como nos mira la gente como tú, creen que ustedes se han ganado un lugar en nuestra mesa por sobrevivir a una masacre, pero no es así, en esta vida hay quien nace con el derecho y quien no. Tú no naciste con él, nosotros te pusimos en una arena, te hicimos matar y morir allí, ¿Realmente crees que no sé que nos odias? ¡Estaba en las mismísimas paredes de tu estúpido bunker!

Es mentira-suplica Spencer-lo juro... no sé nada de los rebeldes...

Sí que lo sabes-amenaza la mujer-y me lo vas a decir, quieras o no

Ya te dijo que no sabe nada, idiota-gruñe Melissa desde atrás-No la toquen

Oh, no lo haremos-responde con tono juguetón.

Más les vale, ella es inocente-escupe Melissa.

Nadie es inocente-responde la mujer antes de hacer señas a la otra chica, la cual se acerca, apunta a Melissa y dispara. Ante los ojos de Spencer, el cuerpo de su hermana se sacude de una forma extraña mientras escucha sus gritos de dolor.

¡Melissa!-brama la chica intentando ponerse en pie, pero siendo devuelta a su sitio con una patada en el pecho, cortesía de su interlocutora-¡Melissa!

¡Dime que sabes de las fuerzas rebeldes!-grita la mujer-Dímelo o la verás retorcerse aún más!

¡No sé nada!-llora Spencer-se los suplico... ¡Melissa!

Sube el voltaje-

¡Por favor NO!-

Si no hablas lo subiré más!-grita aquella mujer-¡Y si después de eso no lo haces, empezará a correr sangre! ¡¿Me entiendes?! así que habla, ¡AHORA!

Pero Spencer no tiene nada que decir, no hay información que dar, "tanta tecnología y ninguna máquina que pueda asegurar que digo la verdad" suspira entre el terror de las noches que pronto se vuelven días, medidos sólamente por los gritos de Melissa y posteriormente los de Spencer, cuando su hermana mayor quedó demasiado débil para recibir más tortura. Nada es sobresaliente de ese encierro, cada día es igual al anterior y después de un tiempo Spencer entiende que será igual al siguiente y que aquel ciclo se repetirá una y otra vez por el resto de sus vidas.

Hasta que un día, al abrirse la puerta de la celda, la mujer no entra. Es un hombre de aspecto duro, que se arrodilla para anunciar que es muy tarde para ayudar a Melissa quien a penas respira entre todos los cortes y mallugaduras. Spencer es liberada de sus grilletes y cargada lejos del bulto en el que se convirtió su hermana, sin que le den oportunidad siquiera a despedirse.

No sé nada-farfulla aferrándose a los bordes de la cordura-no sé nada del sótano...

Tranquila señorita-sugiere alguien. Pero Spencer es incapaz de responder con coherencia.

No sé nada-farfulla de nuevo-no sé nada del sótano...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La loca

El sótano no era suyo-después de lo que parece una eternidad Spencer reacciona a un estímulo exterior-lo siento mucho, parece que la vencedora Lyme lo escondió allí a propósito esperando que nadie te investigaría... ¿Señorita Hastings?-inquiere el presidente Snow buscando sus ojos que han visto más de lo que cualquiera debería-esto ha sido culpa de los rebeldes, le juro que los haremos pagar, uno por uno.-Spencer mira su rostro viperino y anciano, sin poder reaccionar-llévensela, vean que esté cómoda y que no salga de aquí, por su propia seguridad-añade dirigiéndose a alguien más. pronto es sujetada y arrastrada a una habitación cómoda, como la que solía tener en su casa de vencedora, su cerebro está a punto de rendirse, agotado de la vida que ha tenido que soportar, pero le queda fuerza para una jugada más, Spencer se cerciora de que nadie esté allí antes de envolver el espejo entre sus cobijas para romperlo silenciosamente, tomar uno de sus trozos y llevarlo hacia su cuello lista para acabar ese tormento.

No te atrevas-la voz de Aria la sorprende-no ahora

¿Qué?-

Has recorrido mucho, has soportado el peso del mundo-coincide Hanna.

¿Y eso qué?-

No puedes rendirte ahora-dice Emily mirándola fijamente-el juego no ha terminado.

No eres real-murmura la chica mirándolas-ninguna de ustedes lo es...-siente un golpe impactar contra su quijada, con tanta fuerza que la tira al piso.

¿Eso es suficientemente real para ti?-inquiere Alison mordazmente.

¿Que rayos...?-

Si mueres ahora-dice Toby a su lado-todos nosotros, todos habremos muerto por nada ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-Spencer no lo escucha, simplemente lo mira embelezada.

Tierra llamando a Spencer-murmura Aria con tono juguetón.

Spencer, presta atención-urge Melissa detrás suyo-estás en la mansión del presidente, puedes hacerlo, puedes acabarlo todo...-Spencer se lanza al abrazo de su hermana y llora.

No puedo hacerlo-

Claro que puedes, es preciso que lo hagas-murmura Melissa mientras le acaricia el cabello-puedes con esto y más, pequeña.

Es hora de hacerlo pagar-atiza Emily.

No olvides que él es el enemigo real-añade Alex.

Spencer los mira, todos al rededor suyo en la elegante habitación, mirándola determinados, como si creyeran... como si creyeran que después de todo lo ocurrido aún le quedasen fuerzas para luchar.

Lo siento-

No lo sientas-gruñe Ali-haz algo al respecto.

Honranos, hija-pide su madre-Specner cierra los ojos y respira, el frío pedazo de espejo punza bajo la tersa piel de su cuello cuando abre los ojos. Está sola, por supuesto, aquello se sintió real, pero no fue real, presiona un poco y siente un pinchazo a la altura de la yugular, un segundo después, arroja el cristal a la pared y este se hace añicos al contacto.

¿Señorita?-se oye desde fuera-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?-Spencer respira y suelta un sonoro y desgarrador grito por toda respuesta.

-Ayúdenme!-estrella el resto del espejo roto contra la pared y se esconde junto a la puerta afianzando un trozo de cristal en la mano derecha. En cuanto el desprevenido agente de la paz entra, ella se lanza sobre él y lo apuñala con fuerza en el oído hasta que escucha el tronido del hueso, se lacera la mano en el proceso, pero el pobre hombre no tiene siquiera tiempo de gritar, antes de desplomarse.

¿Rai...-su compañero de guardia se ve sorprendido por una Spencer que parece haber recuperado la velocidad de antaño, la chica abre los ojos sorprendida cuando siente que el cuello del ayudante se quiebra con una facilidad asombrosa. Luego, sin perder tiempo registra ambos cadáveres. Al estar dentro de una localización segura, van ligeros de armas y cualquier cosa útil, sin embargo, Spencer es capaz de hacerse con inmovilizadores eléctricos un chaleco antibalas que le viene un poco grande y dos cuchillos cortos. "Nada mal" piensa para si misma "he hecho más con menos y en circunstancias peores". Está por marcharse cuando una transmisión suena en el comunicador de ambos oficiales.

 _... preparando el hangar número doce-dice la voz masculina por el radio-diríjanse al hangar principal para evacuar al presidente, presencia de rebeldes a las afueras del cuadro exterior del capitolio..._

Spencer no se molesta en oír lo demás; le ha bastado con saber que su objetivo escapa de la justicia, le ha bastado escuchar que aquel monstruo saldrá indemne una vez más... es lo único que necesitaba para sellar sus miedos y ponerse en marcha.

Es como si su mente, forzada a una destrucción masiva por varios meses, varios años quizá, le diera un respiro, entre tanta locura ver la realidad se siente como mirar el sol brillante luego de haber estado sepultado por años en la oscuridad, sin embargo, aunque todo allá afuera la deslumbra, ella logra centrar su mente, logra dirigirse hacia un jardín, luego hacia otro, parece que la seguridad es muy mala o su suerte muy buena, porque pasan varios metros hasta que se cruza con alguien, alguien que por cierto acaba muerto con cuchillo en la cuenca ocular. La chica avanza, perdiéndose de vez en cuando, confía en que todos estarán muy ocupados con la evacuación para darse cuenta que la loca ha huido de su celda y se guía a través de los laberínticos pasillos usando el sol y el ruido, allá dónde se escucha un leve sonido de motor, allá es a dónde se dirige. Mata a otras tres personas más en su camino y descubre que aquello ha dejado de importar, una parte de su corazón se rompe al darse cuenta de que el abismo penetró en ella y no hay nada que pueda hacer para revertirlo, el dolor como sea, sólo dura unos segundos, poco después escucha el siseo del aerodeslizdor y su corazón se acelera. Se olvida de sentimientos, de todo, es momento para una sola cosa: cazar

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vuelo perdido

El presidente Snow camina con rapidez por los pasillos, arreglándose el saco mientras es escoltado por sus subordinados hacia un aerodeslizador que lo llevará a salvo a una pequeña base escondida en las inmediaciones del distrito cinco, un lugar donde podrán reabastecerse y formar un pequeño escuadrón que incinere los distritos cuatro, once y tres hasta los cimientos.

... los rebeldes están a las puertas de cuadrado alfa-dice uno de los generales-pero no hay motivo de preocupación, aunque tienen algunos aerodeslizadores, la mayoría del trece si me permite añadir, nosotros controlamos las puertas y la base de armas antiaereas de la entrada, la joya de nuestra corona-dice-nadie podrá pasar por aire o tierra...

Se supone que no llegarían tan lejos-dice el presidente mientras dobla en una esquina-perdóname si tengo preocupación por que alguien tome esa base antiaerea...

señor...-

escúcheme, jacobson-dice el anciano, mientras se detiene para encararlo-si esa base cae, usted puede darse por muerto-Jacobson se queda de piedra, Snow continúa, sale al patio donde el aerodeslizador usa sus aspas de emergencia para mantenerse en el aire y aborda, o al menos lo intenta. Varias detonaciones se dejan escuchar en el hangar y el viejo se lanza al suelo a tiempo para no morir bajo un fuego de metralla proveniente de algún lugar que desconoce.

¡Señor!-grita uno de los soldados mientras lo cubre con su cuerpo-Ha matado a dos guardias y tomado dos...-la cabeza le revienta en una fiesta roja que cubre el rostro del presidente, quien se levanta levemente, para luego volverse a tirar y rodar detrás de un muro de piedra dónde rebotan dos o tres disparos. Escucha los gritos de sus soldados, el fuego cruzado, deben ser bastantes porque sus hombres caen y caen pero la pelea sigue. Él no se atreve a levantar la vista, hasta que escucha disparos golpear el metal del aerodeslizador y no su posición, solo entonces levanta la cabeza de su escondite a tiempo de ver al aeromotor despegar lenta y torpemente.

¡Derríbenlo! ¡Derríbenlo!-ordena. Sus hombres disparan sin éxito, pues las balas rebotan en el fuselaje que pronto se pierde de vista detrás de los muros de la mansión-¿Por qué no lo derribaron?

Las armas antiaereas fueron enviadas al frente-reconoce un soldado-no teníamos nada aquí, se suponía que esto no podría pasar...

¿Quienes han sido?-gruñe el presidente-¿Quienes eran los tieradores?

la vencedora que tenía encerrada-informa un guardia-la loca.

¿Ha tomado el avión?-inquiere impresionado-¿Ella sola?

Eso creemos-afirma el hombre mientras lo ayuda a ponerse en pie-debe estar amenazando a la tripulación, tenemos que ponerlo a cubierto por si vuelven para atacar-sin más conversación el hombre asiente y se deja arrastrar por los corpulentos agentes al seguro interior de su mansión, de la cual, no habrá de escapar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Monstruos al final

Sigue-murmura Spencer con la navaja al cuello de la oficial que pilotea la gran nave mientras gimotea-sigue derecho, si intentas algo te irá peor que a él-señala con una cabezada al copiloto que se convulsiona a su lado con dos sendas puñaladas en el abdomen y pulmones-sigue al frente, lo más rápido que puedas...-bajo la nave, se despliegan ríos y ríos de personas que migran de los cuadrados exteriores hacia zonas más céntricas de la ciudad, el último cuadro, está ocupado simplemente por resistencia militar con el sello del capitolio, minutos más tarde pasan la enorme pared de concreto sólido que deja fuera de la opulencia a los distritos.

¿A... dónde?-se atreve a preguntar la chica-si, ¿a dónde? Spencer no lo pensó, atacó y falló, abordó la nave simplemente porque no había otro lugar seguro dónde resguardarse y la herida en su muslo izquierdo manaba sangre de forma espeluznante, ordenó despegar sólo por huir, sin pensar que podía estrellarse contra el presidente antes de que tuviesen tiempo de ponerlo a cubierto...

 _...aquí comandante Lyme-se oye por la radio-aerodeslizador médico del capitolio, se le ordena que de la vuelta o será destruído. Cambio._

Spencer se queda en shock. el nombre resuena en las paredes de su cerebro. Lyme, Lyme, Lyme. Lyme y su estúpido sótano.

¿Que debemos hacer?-inquiere la piloto amordazada con temor. Spencer guarda silencio-el registro dice que la base antiaerea aún nos pertenece, pero por lo que veo-dice la chica mirando por el cristal, están a nada de tomar el complejo...

. _.. aerodeslizador médico del capitolio-repite Lyme-de la vuelta_

¿Señorita?-inquiere la piloto con nerviosismo. Un proyectil zumba junto a su ala derecha, la piloto suelta un grito y el compañero de esta muere por fin-Señorita diga algo! estamos sobre territorio hostil...

 _... aerodeslizador médico del capitolio, eso ha sido un disparo de advertencia-_

baja la velocidad y da la vuelta-dice la chica al fin. La piloto gira aliviada con rumbo al capitolio-¿Lyme puede oirme?

 _Puedo oirla-responde la otra vencedora._

Nos torturaron por meses-dice Spencer-meses, por tu estúpido sótano... si te crees una gloriosa libertadora te equivocas-gruñe-meses, años, ¡yo que sé!

 _... no sé quien eres-_ gruñe la mujer del otro lado _-pero no espero que entiendas por qué peleamos, no sabes como es la vida de este lado. Ni me conoces, ni te conozco._

Yo no-asevera Spencer-pero Melissa te conocía, te respetaba, fue torturada y muerta frente a mis ojos por tí... le tomó días, meses... morir...

 _¿Spencer...? ¿Spencer Hastings?_ -inquiere una sorprendida voz del otro lado.

No importa-dice ella-no importa nada, no eres mejor que yo, no eres una mártir... ni tus rebeldes son diferentes a los opresores que pelean, serán igual que ellos, que el capitolio... morirás igual que yo, Lyme, igual que Melissa y que nuestros compañeros en los juegos del hambre, morirás como un títere de alguien más.

 _Somos diferentes-_ gruñe la mujer _-como dije, no espero que lo entiendas, eres sólo uno más de los cachorros del capitolio, uno más de los monstruos._

Tienes que ser muy estúpida para no verlo-gruñe Spencer-déjame ponértelo fácil: todos somos monstruos al final- sin más la chica corta el cinturón de seguridad que sujeta a la piloto, le rasga el cuello y la saca a rastas del asiento para sentarse en él y abrir fuego con los gatillos que tiene el volante de la nave, es más sencillo de lo que parece, el aerodeslizador se tambalea pero aún así mientras cae logra vaciar su carga en dos objetivos: una carpa que hace las veces de hospital y un campamento militar. Lyme responde algo por el comunicador pero Spencer no la escucha, ve el hospital arder mientras cae y jalando el volante, torciendolo a la derecha mientras cae logra apuntar a un objetivo más: el emplazamiento antiaereo donde rebeldes y agentes de la paz se matan por tomar el control. Afortunadamente hacer caer el aerodeslizador es más fácil que mantenerlo en el aire, la gravedad hace casi todo el trabajo y lo único que Spencer debe hacer es mantenerse firme en su decisión. Cierra los ojos, piensa en sus padres y en Melissa, vivos, sanos y felices. Piensa en Toby, en el beso inocente compartido en el centro de entrenamiento y en el futuro hermoso en una cabaña cerca de un lago que nunca compartieron, no escucha la aceleración del impacto sino, el sonido del viento que golpea las escarpadas laderas de un risco en la arena y por último cree sentir a Hanna, Emily, Aria y Alison a su lado cuidándola como la noche en la que unieron fuerzas contra los seres gélidos en la arena, se siente confortada por sus hipotéticas presencias, aunque ni siquiera entonces logra entender el porqué de su conexión ¿Es que será que en otra vida están destinadas a coincidir nuevamente? Spencer no lo sabe, pero está segura de que va a averiguarlo.

Lyme observa cuando el aerodeslizador se estrella volviendo el complejo en una bola de fuego. horas después, cuando se acerca a evaluar daños sólo puede ver el fuego, el fuego y los muertos; rebeldes y agentes de la paz, agentes de la paz y rebeldes, todos humanos, todos con la vida arrebatada de sus brazos y... sin importar a dónde mire, todos monstruos a su manera.

Todos monstruos al final.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Epilogo: de historias perdidas en el viento.

La rotonda de obeliscos dedicados a la memoria de los participantes de los sexagésimos sextos juegos del hambre se erige casi diez años luego de que Spencer se estrelle contra las defensas antiaereas del capitolio. Mike ha rendido tributo a su hermana y los compañeros de ésta lo mejor que ha podido, ha escrito mucho del tema, ha compilado datos, ha hecho investigación tras investigación pero no importa cuánto se haya esforzado, el final de la vencedora Spencer Hastings se resiste a aparecer, lo único que ha podido encontrar, respecto a los últimos momentos de la mujer que hizo equipo con su hermana y otras tres chicas durante una noche, es que pasó meses de tortura en la purga de vencedores junto a Melissa Hastings y que presumiblemente murió junto a ella.

No sabe de la ayuda que prestó a los rebeldes al deshabilitar las armas antiaereas del dos, no sabe de cómo los dañó al incendiar un hospital y atacar una caravana de gente que estaba por ser evacuada disfrazada como soldados.

Quizá nunca lo sepa pero ocurrió.

¿Quien sabe? Tal vez algunas historias no están hechas para ser contadas, solo para ser vividas.

 **-FiN-**

* * *

 **No sabía a dónde me iba a conducir la supervivencia de Spencer, pero entre su posición privilegiada dentro del capitolio, la purga de vencedores (que siempre está rodeada de misterio) y la naturaleza bestial de la guerra ha salido esto.**

 **Ojalá que hayan disfrutado esto tanto como yo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Kisses**

 **-OA**


End file.
